Captain Fury: Pirate of Berk
by harrypanther
Summary: Hiccup Haddock is disowned and driven from his home for dishonouring the family. Five years later, as the pirate, Captain Fury, he seeks to avenge his betrayal and restore his honour and name-but war is coming to the Archipelago... Swashbuckling/Pirate AU
1. Chapter 1: Captain Fury

**CAPTAIN FURY: PIRATE OF BERK**

 **DISCLAIMER: How To Train Your Dragon remains the property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **A/N: I'm back. I was truly surprised by the amazing positive feedback I got for HHH: Prince of Thieves because it was an interesting idea and it was really fun to write. I really like Hiccup as a swashbuckling kind of hero-his reaction when they first meet Eret and the Dragon Trappers in HTTYD2 gives a clue to his potential in that area. And after Robin Hood, I was thinking where next to look for inspiration. So where else would anyone go but the master of swashbuckling himself, Errol Flynn? Now, I know seafaring/pirate AUs have been done before but honestly, the chance to have another go at swashbuckling Hiccup and his crazy gang was too tempting. Of course, the bad guys aren't quite the same this time (that would be** ** _dull_** **) but I reckoned the wronged hero is always a great starting point for any adventure. This story is partly inspired by The Sea Hawk (my favourite EF film) along with Captain Blood and probably with a sprinkling of inspiration from any other pirate film I may have seen over the years (and thinking about it, I may have seen a lot)…**

 **Characters are the age in HTTYD2 (about twenty) and Hiccup has two legs.**

 **One: Captain Fury**

The sails billowed as the wind picked up and the _Night Fury_ leaned into the breeze. Idly, the lanky helmsman adjusted the wheel as the breeze ruffled his messy auburn hair and matched the course to the smaller vessel that was trying to escape-but with little hope of success. The _Night Fury_ was the fastest ship in the Archipelago, her sleek lines the envy of other Captains and the nightmare of naval vessels and traders alike.

The helmsman yawned. It was relatively easy to track down the trading vessel and he knew they wouldn't offer much resistance-because everyone knew it was futile to fight the crew of the Night Fury. And he knew this particular trading ship anyway: she was an easy target. He focused his forest green eyes on the sail as it swiftly grew larger. It was rumoured the _Night Fury_ could suck the very wind out if a ship's sails and attack out of nowhere but the vessel they were tracking was slow and in fact was lowering its sails and effectively surrendering. His lips curled in a smile.

"Johann," he murmured and spun the wheel to take the ship alongside. "Look alive!" he shouted. "Trim those sails! Action stations! Prepare for boarding!"

A head poked up through the hatch. "Dude! Is all that shouting necessary? It's too _hot!"_ The helmsman face-palmed and rolled his eyes. Just for once, it would be nice to get on with an attack without an argument about something completely irrelevant.

"Oh, sorry, Tuff. I'll ask this trader to come back to get boarded and robbed in a few weeks when it's cooler, shall I?" he replied sarcastically. Tuffnut adopted a hurt expression.

"No need to be snarky, dude!" he protested. The helmsman rolled his eyes again.

"There probably is," he growled. "Now get ready to board her!"

"Is Captain Fury throwing another tantrum?" A female voice shouted. Another blonde head-the female version of Tuff, his twin sister Ruffnut-poked from the hatch alongside him.

"Duh! He always gets so _stressed_ whenever we raid a ship!" Tuff complained.

"I do _not!"_ the helmsman- actually the Captain-growled.

"Do too!" Ruff replied. "Remember that time when you shouted at the entire crew to pay attention?"

"Ruff," the Captain said with forced patience, "we were under cannon fire from two Berk Navy vessels and you are all arguing over whose turn it was to take the wheel!"

"And it was mine anyway!" Tuff protested.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Er...excuse me, gentle pirates, but are you going to rob me? I'm running behind and would be very grateful if you could get on with it so I can get on my way..." The Captain sighed at the servile voice floating up from the trader ship they had pulled alongside during the argument.

"Be with you in a minute, Johann!" he apologised.

"Oh-it's you, Master Hiccup...sorry, I mean Captain Fury," Trader Johann said humbly. He had traded all his life and knew that being polite and friendly worked well with almost everyone-though having known the young Captain all his life meant he felt rather protective to the young man, even when he was robbing Johann. The Captain ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and groaned.

"Fine!" he snapped. "Fish? D'you want to join me or shall I board and rob this ship _on my own_ while the rest of the crew continues to argue?" His sarcasm could have melted metal and Fishlegs, his husky blonde first mate gave a little cringe. Though he was big, he was by nature a kindly and slightly timid man and hated conflict. He eeped and grabbed a grappling rope, hastily tossing the grapple to bite into Johann's ship.

"Oops. Missed," Johann said sympathetically. "Shall I just catch this on the mast for you, sir? There we are-no trouble at all!" Captain Hiccup tossed his grapple over with rather more success, secured the line and leapt across, automatically tying the black scarf across the lower half of his face as he soared and landed agilely.

"Okay, Johann-you know the drill!" the Captain sighed. The trader-a man in his middle years with greying dark hair, a full beard and bright dark eyes-rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do, Captain Fury," he sighed. "Food and water are at the front. I trust you'll leave me two days' worth to get to harbour?"

"I'm not in the business of killing people unless they try to kill me first," the Captain assured him calmly.

"You are ever the gentleman," Johann complimented him. "My hold has all the goods…" Captain Fury leaned forward and his piercing green glare impaled Johann's.

"And the more important and sensitive cargo?" he asked. Johann whimpered.

"Captain Fury…you _know_ I am not supposed to help you in any way," he protested as Fishlegs rappelled across and fell onto the deck. Ruff and Tuff swung over and began arguing before scrambling down into he hold in response to a curt jerk of the Captain's head. Johann sighed as three more men swung more efficiently across. They steamed down into the hold with much more determination. Johann groaned. "They're going to take _everything,_ aren't they?"

"Your safe box," the Captain insisted and the trader reluctantly led the tall, lean pirate down the ladder to the hold, ducking as they entered the gloomy space and led the man along to a small cabin and a heavily armoured and bolted strongbox. Johann pulled the key from around his neck and unlocked the box, then stood back as the Captain dropped to a knee and inspected the contents: a pouch of jewels, a pouch of gold coins and a bundle of letters and documents. The Captain swiftly grabbed all the contents and paused, then shook out ten small gold coins and handed them to Johann. The trader gave an uncharacteristic scowl.

"Captain Fury…that almost insults me more than being left to die on a wrecked ship!" the man said tightly.

"And yet you'll take them because this money will enable you to buy at least _some_ goods to restock the _Yakmina_ so you can continue trading," the private told him with a smirk in his voice. "You know I would never leave you penniless, Johann. You gave me some bread and water when I turned up at the docks after I had been thrown out: I can never truly repay you…"

"And yet you still rob me," the trader sighed.

"I rob _everyone,_ " the pirate reminded him. "I know why you wouldn't take me with you when I was desperate to get away: you chose trade over compassion. That would have been the _only_ way I would never have robbed you." Johann sighed.

"I think it would almost have been cheaper now to have taken you and been barred from Berk by your vengeful father," he sighed. The Captain nodded, then straightened up and gestured for Johann to precede him out of the cabin. He was a gentleman pirate but he wasn't trusting enough to let an enemy stand behind him: he had been betrayed once. He stalked up the ladder, his keen gaze sweeping the now empty hold. He heard Johann whimper slightly as he saw his wares completely heisted. The Captain checked that the trader had been left enough food and water to survive then untangled the grapples and leapt back to the _Night Fury_ as they began to pull away.

"Always a pleasure!" Captain Fury called, waving to the downcast trader. Johann, though, did his best to put a brave face on his losses.

"Always to pleasure to see you, Captain Fury," he called. "You are always my favourite of all the pirates in the Archipelago!" The Captain pulled his scarf down and tipped the man a wave as they tacked away and headed back towards their base. Then he turned back to his crew and scowled. Fishlegs looked embarrassed while the older men, Bucket and Mulch, were already searching through the spoils. Sven One and Sven Two (One was tall and Two was short) were investigating a couple of barrels of high quality mead and the twins were arguing over whose turn it was to take the wheel.

"Stow the goods. I will determine who gets what once I investigate these papers!" he announced and headed to his cabin, slamming the door hard behind him. And then he sagged, leaning back against the door and allowing his head to drop. He really hadn't asked for any of this and while he had built up a fearsome reputation, he knew that one day he would meet some men far more ruthless than he was and without a bit of discipline, his crew would be annihilated.

Hiccup Haddock, the man known as the feared pirate Captain Fury, shook his head again, straightened up and walked slowly to the little desk fixed to the wall of the room. The Captain's cabin was small with the bed fixed against the far wall, a small table and two chairs, one of which he was sitting in at his desk. He lit the small lantern, pulled the shutters back from the window hatch, and inspected the documents. He had barely started on the first one when there was a timid knock on the door. He counted to ten, sighed and shouted "Come in!"

Fishlegs nervously entered and closed the door quietly behind him. He stood worriedly by the door and gulped but Hiccup gestured to the other chair and sat back. The first mate sighed.

"Sorry," he apologised. Hiccup shrugged.

"S'okay," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have called on you like that, Fish. I know you get nervous. I was just a little…irked that-as usual-no one was actually paying attention to the pirating!"

" _Irked?_ That's a seriously educated term for a pirate," Fishlegs commented.

"Not actually brought up as a pirate," Hiccup sighed. "I am more grateful to you than I know. I wouldn't have survived five minutes on the _Thor's Hammer_ without you!" Fishlegs smiled, recalling the skinny, battered auburn-haired boy who had begged a passage on the pirate vessel, his wide green eyes pleading and fearful. He recalled how inexperienced the young lad had been, how cruel the crew had been to him as he struggled to learn, how desperately isolated he had been-and how grateful he had been for the larger boy's help in learning to do basic seaman things. Hiccup had been desperate for a friend and Fishlegs had been that friend, meaning that when he had made his move and left, he had offered Fishlegs a chance to come with him. They had been together ever since.

"Well, you were at least educated, Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "And though you haven't told me exactly what happened to you. I know you came from Berk and I know you were from a wealthy home because hey, only the rich can give their sons the kind of education you have. But the rich also don't tend to chase their sons away, beaten half to death to starve in the port." Hiccup shrugged.

"Didn't exactly come from a traditional home," he sighed. Then he visibly shook himself. "Anyway-I'm sorry I made you nervous, Fish. You know I always have your back, right?" The larger pirate stared at the faintly pleading tone: Hiccup, for all his bravado and skills, still displayed surprising flashes of vulnerability to his friends, though he had proved many times he would do anything to protect them as well. Fishlegs nodded.

"And I've got yours, my friend," he assured the Captain. Then he peered at the documents. "Anything interesting?" Hiccup stared at the carefully scribed words.

"Proposed naval deployments…" He handed the paper to Fishlegs. "I'll let you work out where we need not to be." Fish was almost as smart as Hiccup himself and the young Captain trusted his friend with the calculations. Then he frowned. "Hello…it says the _Freya's Ghost_ will be escorting Lady Astrid Hofferson back from the mainland with…" He paused and his eyes grew cold. "…with her new husband, General Eret Eretson." He took a sighing breath.

"Hofferson?" Fishlegs said, peering at the naval schedules. "As in the richest man on Berk?"

"And sworn enemy of the Governor," Hiccup confirmed distantly. "They're coming via Loki's needles to try to avoid piracy…" Fishlegs looked up.

"We don't go anywhere near there," he protested.

"Not the only pirates, Fish," the Captain sighed and then he frowned. "But that route will take them directly through the Outcast seaways. And they really hate anything to do with Berk." Fish looked up.

"I heard Captain Alvin the Treacherous hates Governor Stoick's guts," he noted, his finger sliding along a row of co-ordinates.

"Hardly a crime," Hiccup muttered. "More like a passing grade for _Personality Assessment 101._ But the Outcasts are not people you would trust with a young woman. I wonder what mutton-head imagined that would be a safe route to get them to Berk?"

"Maybe that General Eretson person?" Fishlegs suggested. "Not that we need any more Generals, what with General Hofferson and the Governor on our tails." Hiccup stared at the letter again then sighed. With a shrug, he grabbed the pouch of jewels and poured the booty onto his desk. The chink of gold made Fish look up like a shot and gape at the riches. "Um…wow! Did Johann really have that?" The young Captain nodded with a sigh.

"Not that I'm sure I wanna ask him how he got this fortune in jewels," Hiccup admitted. "I mean, I could set aside half a day for a long and pointless tale…" Fishlegs chuckled. Johann was the definition of garrulous but he was also harmless. The young pirate Captain lifted a heavy gold chain…with a glorious pendant fashioned from a luminous sapphire the size of a man's eye. Fishlegs gaped.

"That's…that's…"

"Mine," Hiccup said flatly. He pushed the rest of the jewels back into the pouch and shoved the pouch of jewels and the bulging pouch of gold over to the first mate. "Split the rest between the crew. Mead is to be split _equally,_ Fish-you have to watch Mulch and Bucket and the Svens. Ensure all food, water and grog is kept communal. If there are any arguments, call me. Okay?" The First Mate nodded and rose.

"Course?" he asked. Hiccup sighed and ran his hands tiredly through his hair.

"Back to Dragon Island," he said.

"Not after that suicidal ship?" the First Mate clarified. Hiccup flicked his green gaze up.

"Dragon Island," he repeated. Fish smiled.

"I'll plot the other course just in case," Fish said as he departed.

oOo

 _He was back on Berk, back before that horrible day five years ago, back when he had imagined anything was possible._

 _Back when she was his._

 _He recalled walking with her through the spruce forest, laughing and joking. She had always been active and aggressive, an expert with the axe and in unarmed combat: he was a walking, talking fishbone with a sarcastic sense of humour and a propensity for falling over his own feet. Yet somehow, she was his friend…his_ best _friend…and he would do anything for her. Even though they both knew it was forbidden._

 _Of course, it wasn't their fault. They were both only children of powerful men-who were implacable enemies-and they found friendship in each other's experiences. He couldn't believe that she would even look at him, for she was beautiful, with sun-gold hair in its tight braid and piercing azure-blue eyes while he was scrawny with messy auburn hair, green eyes and a face scattered with a handful of freckles. But she stuck to him like glue and they made a point to make it over to each other's estates, spending stolen hours talking and laughing and messing around…and finally kissing._

 _Yes, she had kissed him and he had guessed if his heart had burst that moment, he would have died happy. But she hugged him and called him her one true love and he had sworn his love and devotion to her. And he had scavenged from his savings, taking the silver coins and melting them down in the little forge his mentor kept to create her a small, elegant ring inscribed with a line promising his eternal devotion. She had put it on her hand and promised never to take it off._

 _But then they were betrayed and he had been dragged in front of his father, beaten so terribly and forced-eventually-to talk. Almost unable to speak through the pain, he had admitted his love…and then she and her father had been summoned._

 _He could still recall that hour, that horrific hour, worse than the long minutes where he was battered to a pulp, because she had looked at him with scornful, cold eyes and denied she had any feelings for him. She had rejected him, scorned him…laughed at him. And she had turned away, her hand bare and he had felt his heart break…along with a handful of ribs as his father's boot had crashed into his body. Sobbing, pleading for her to have pity, he had been cast from the house, driven to the gates of the estate like an unwanted beast and left lying on the road. Their coach had almost run him down as they departed. And she never looked back…_

He sat up with a gasp, his eyes snapping open and wild from the horrific nightmare. His pale skin was soaked with sweat, his heart hammering so hard he thought it would crash through his chest. Breathing hard, he stared into the darkness and bit down against her name. He would not call it now. It was not his any more. Slowly, he calmed and ran his shaking hand over his face. _Oh Gods. Even after all this time, he still couldn't recall that without almost breaking._

Slowly, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and shakily got to his feet. He had shed his leather vest and armour, his swords and knives and spyglass. Clad only in a loose rust red tunic, brown leggings and his boots, he stumbled out onto the deck, feeling the cool night air soothe his shattered calm. He stumbled towards the mast and leaned against it, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wood. Then he sighed and headed for the hatch, descending to the main hold and findings his first mate's hammock. He uncovered the lamp and ignored the stream of abuse the sudden light provoked. He shook Fishlegs gently until the big man opened his eyes.

"Captain Fury, sir…" he murmured muzzily. "Can-can I help you?" He blinked. "Erm, what time is it anyway?"

"Late," Hiccup admitted. "Fish-I need that other course…" The First Mate gave a smile.

"I knew you would…" he began but the Captain shook his head, his eyes hardening.

"Fish, I need to get to them because on that ship is someone who betrayed me in the worst possible way," he said in a cold voice. "And I cannot have my vengeance if they are dead. Set course for the _Freya's Ghost._ She's mine!"


	2. Chapter 2: An Argument With Outcasts

**A/N: To clarify: I will try to refer to Hiccup/Fury as 'Fury' when he's in his pirate 'persona' and as 'Hiccup' when he's in private/with Fishlegs.**

 **Chapter Two: An argument with the Outcasts.**

Lady Astrid Hofferson turned as her new husband spoke and offered a distracted smile. It had been her father's idea to match with a military man and he had arranged everything. All Astrid had to do was to travel to the Mainland to meet the man she would marry the next day.

Of course, there was no option. No matter how she felt about General Eretson, they were to be wed and she had worn the cream silk gown and veil her father had ordered made. She had said the words with control but no passion and she had accepted the chaste kiss on the cheek her new husband had offered her but nothing more. They had separate cabins in the ship on the voyage back but she had no doubt that at some point, back in Berk, she would have to do her wifely duty to him.

She turned her luminous blue eyes back to the misty horizon. Their Captain had been ordered to take them an unusual route, via Loki's needles and the ship was carefully steering through the restricted channel through the ominous columns of black volcanic rock that clustered round the jagged isle in the distance. Eret wasn't worried, poring over charts with the Captain and offering his own observations-whatever use they were from a man who had no experience of naval warfare. The man seemed to think he knew everything about everything and that annoyed Astrid. Her father always said a man should know his limitations.

Unconsciously, she raised a hand to the tiny silver chain that hung around her neck, threaded through a fine silver ring delicately worked by its creator, her childhood friend. She closed her eyes and not for the first time, she regretted her actions. She should have been stronger. She should have been braver. She shouldn't have been _afraid._

The ship shuddered and she frowned. The Captain had been steering very cautiously through the narrow and unfamiliar channel and she doubted he would have run aground. She turned and walked purposefully to the General's side-she couldn't think of him with any affection or even by his given name-and sighed.

"Husband," she said to get his attention and was relieved it was a neutral term, a statement of fact rather than a judgement on her relationship. His dark eyes flicked up. His jet hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and his fawn and blue uniform was pressed. His small goatee was very different to the huge full beards the viking-descendants of Berk favoured and she felt it looked a little…odd. "What was that?" He offered a cocky smile: he had supreme confidence in himself.

"A little brush with an underwater rock, I guess," he said airily as the ship shuddered again. Astrid hitched up her eyebrow.

"And that was another?" she challenged him. His eyes glanced nervously in the direction of the Captain, who was frantically tugging on the wheel. The whole ship shuddered again and the look-out screamed form up on the mast.

"Vessel ahoy! We are under attack!" Astrid's eyes widened in shock.

"Pirates?" she asked Eret. He nodded dumbly.

"Um…Captain?" he asked.

"Outcast colours!" he shouted, waving to his crew.

"Second vessel sighted, off the port bow!" the look-out shouted. The unmistakeable sound of cannon fire echoed between the huge stone seastacks and everyone ducked as the cannon ball roared overhead and water exploded to to the stern of the ship, sending the whole vessel rocking. Eret looked at his new wife and pushed her back.

"Into the cabin, wife!" he commanded. "I will fight to protect you while you…"

"No!" she protested angrily. "I can fight. I was _taught_ to fight. I will not cower like some worthless simpering female and…"

"You will obey me, wife!" the General snapped. She glared at him.

"I am Astrid Hofferson and…" she began.

"Eretson," he snapped. "You are now Astrid Eretson and you are my wife. You will obey me!" He turned to one of the crew. "Will you take my wife to her cabin? She seems overwrought!"

"You utter bastard!" she spat as her arm was grabbed and she was more or less dragged to her cabin. "I will…" And then the door slammed. Eret stabbed his finger towards the nearest vessel.

"Engage them!" he growled.

"But we are only lightly armed with a small complement of fighting men!" he protested.

"You have me now!" Eret snapped and ordered the crew to assume defensive positions. The Captain had long given up trying to remind the idiot General that the Captain was always master of his ship-and besides, they stood no chance of survival against two Outcast attack ships. They could only hope for a quick death or slavery. Cannons continued to thunder as the first Outcast boat pulled alongside and grapples bit into the wood of the hull. Men swung across the gap, roaring in excitement as they landed and attacked the defenders. The second boat was swinging around as the clash of sword on sword sounded across the deck.

oOo

The _Night Fury_ came across the battle as the second Outcast ship unloaded four cannon shots into the _Freya's Ghost_ hull around the waterline. Captain Fury was in full leather armour, his black scarf tied firmly across his lower face, just leaving his startling green eyes and messy auburn hair visible. He glanced across his crew, all armed and ready for battle. Their own cannons lined up and Tuffnut gave a wild grin.

"Your orders, boss?" he asked. The Captain clenched his fists.

"Take them _out_!" he snapped. "Mast and then below the waterline. I want them bailing, not fighting!" Tuff grinned at his sister and they lined up each cannon in turn. "FIRE!" Fury bellowed and the cannon roared. The first shot severed the mast and sent it crashing down to the deck. As they were still in shock, the second and third impacted viciously into the hull, punching through below the waterline and sending the ship listing. Tuff offered a cheery thumbs-up to his Captain.

"Board the _Freya's Ghost_!" Fury shouted and grapples whizzed across with the crew swinging over to vigorously join the fray. Fury led the way, his agile shape landed mid-deck, parrying an axe aimed at the _Ghost's_ Captain. He winked at his stunned counterpart and launched at the Outcast attacking him, his sword in his left hand and two foot long curved knife in the other. The man facing Fury was a huge hairy man with an enormous black beard and a scarred face. Fury knew he was the leader of the Outcasts, Captain Alvin 'the Treacherous'. It was fabled that no one turned their back on him and lived so Fury battered him back with a relentless hail of blows and kicked him hard in the middle, unbalancing him. A second ruthless kick slammed the Outcast leader over the side and into the sea with a resounding splash.

"FURY!" Alvin bellowed, flapping and trying-without success-to get back on board. "I will hunt you down and torture you and I'll have you begging me to kill you!"

"Yeah, dream on!" Fury growled, carving his way through three more Outcasts as his own crew began to get on top. He slapped another two outcasts aside to get them from flanking a jet-haired man in a blood-splattered fawn and blue uniform. Swiftly, the pirate impaled the remaining outcast and inspected the man. He was breathing hard and his eyes were hostile.

"Bloody pirate!" he growled and lifted his sword to attack Fury. The pirate rolled his eyes.

"Gods-there's gratitude for you!" he muttered, parrying the attack, slapping the man's sword aside and punching the idiot-hard-across the face. Eret folded like paper and slumped down against the mast. Fury sighed and looked at the uniform. "Hmm…General…" he murmured. "Have a great honeymoon!" he added sarcastically. He scanned across the deck: his crew were winning and the outcasts were in retreat, despondent that their reinforcements never came and not willing to get killed for this prize. Fury began hacking the ropes from their grapples and cutting the Outcast ship free. He could see Alvin was finally being hauled from the sea and he grinned behind his scarf and waved at the big Outcast leader: if he was going to make an enemy of the man, he might as well do it properly. Finally, when the ship was free, they cornered the remaining outcasts and threw them overboard to swim back to their vessel.

Then Fury scanned the rest of the ship and realised it was listing. He walked swiftly over to the Captain, grabbed him by the tunic and glared into his eyes. "Any more passengers?" he growled. The man's eyes widened. He nodded and gestured to the cabins-where he could hear the sounds of screams and banging. He inclined his head. "What's in there-a harpy?" he asked. The Captain gulped and gestured to the unconscious Eret.

"His new wife," he groaned. "She wasn't happy being locked in for the battle!"

"Oh?"

"I think she wanted to fight," the other Captain sighed.

"Oh?"

"Personally, I think she could beat them without you…Captain Fury…" the Captain said. Fury hiked an eyebrow up quizzically. "Black sails. Every Captain knows the _Night Fury."_

"I think you should get her out," he said levelly. "Your ship is sinking and I doubt you want to swim to Berk. I will take you back to my ship…for a fee." The other Captain sagged.

"And that is…?"

"Strongbox. Now!" Fury's voice was sharp. The Captain nodded as Fury half-turned to Fishlegs, gesturing to the unconscious Eret. "Fish-get _him_ and the rest onto the _Night Fury._ This lady isn't going to last much longer!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" the first mate called back as Fury gestured for the Captain to hurry. They swiftly grabbed the strongbox and, after a few moment, any and all documents. The Captain gave a small shrug: he was no longer bothered by anything except getting off the sinking ship. Fishlegs grabbed the strongbox, the documents and the Captain and took them across as Fury staggered across the listing deck. the screams were getting more desperate from the cabin.

"Okay-I'll just get the trapped woman from her cabin, all I?" he grumbled and grabbed the door, smashing the lock with his sword and wrenching the door open. He ducked back just in time to avoid being hit in the face by a chair and grabbed a fist as it came flying at him. The owner cursed imaginatively as she was jerked from the room to face the pirate.

"Unhand me, you foul monster!" she spat. "Odin-cursed pirate!"

"Hmm. Hardly polite since I am in the process of saving your life," he protested sarcastically.

"You attacked us!" she spat, lunging at him with her other hand, her face twisted in a scowl of rage. He grabbed her other wrist and bodily hauled her across the very listing deck: it was like clambering a set of steps.

"Outcasts attacked you and I came to your rescue," he protested, hauling her towards the side of the ship. "I presume you are the wife of the General?" She scowled at him as they finally reached the deck.

"I am not coming with you!" she snarled.

"Then you can either drown or ask the Outcasts for a lift because this ship is going down, Milady," he told her severely. "Your choice!" She pulled her hands free, slapped his hand aside as he offered to help her across and grabbed the rope, swinging over to the _Night Fury_ with surprising agility. He rolled his eyes and swung over after her, slicing the final holding line as he went, cutting the doomed _Freya's Ghost_ free. The other pirates held the crew at bay and she folded her arms as Fury gestured and they tacked back from the sinking ship, heading away from the sinking Outcast ship and her comrade which was plucking the outcast crew from their sinking ship.

"Who are you?" Astrid asked him angrily. He fashioned a small and sarcastic bow.

"Captain Fury, pirate," he introduced himself. "And you, Milady?"

"Lady Astrid Hoffer…Eretson…" she replied coldly.

"Newly wed, eh?" he taunted her. "And not of your choice either." Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth. He could see her fists clench. "You didn't ask after your husband when I first mentioned him in the other vessel-so it wasn't a love match. You weren't bothered. And it is a new match because you still try to use your birth name." She turned away in fury that he already knew so much about her.

"And what about you?" she sneered. "A whore in every port?" He swallowed and his eyes darkened.

"No," he said gruffly. "Not _every_ port. Women are faithless vain creatures that would stamp on your heart rather than swear any love or loyalty." She turned back to him with a smirk.

"Poor Captain Fury's heart was broken…" she sneered but she didn't get any further as he roughly grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She gasped in pain.

"None of your business, Milady," he growled, shoving her back into Bucket and Mulch's arms. "Take her to the small cabin. Lock the door but see she has basic rations and water."

"Get off me! I won't submit to your foul advances, you rancid bastard!" she shrieked. "You try to despoil me and I will rip it off! Keep your hands off me!" He gave a sigh, bowed his head forward and rubbed the bridge of his nose through the scarf.

"I should have left her to drown," he sighed, seeing a flash of sympathy from the other Captain. "You will be well treated, Milady."

"Pirate! Outlaw! Traitor! I'll see you hang for this!" she swore as she was dragged to the small cabin opposite his own.

"Really making a lot of friends on this trip," he said mirthlessly. "Boys-put the crew, Captain and General in the cages in the hold. She can stay in the small cabin…" He heard her still screaming and shouting abuse and threats. "Though I sincerely hope she'll shut up before tonight. I could really use my sleep," he murmured. He collected the papers from Fishlegs, inspected the contents of the strongbox-mainly coin-and waved the crew to have their share. He paused. "Full alert at all times they are on board," he warned the crew. "No one is to use my real name-on pain of keelhauling!"

"Erm, dude-how do you haul a keel? Won't you strain something?" Hiccup groaned at Tuff's voice.

"Duh! That's the point! You're meant to get a bad back or hernia or something as a punishment…" Ruff told him. Hiccup stared over to Fishlegs, both men's expressions equally despairing, and shook his head.

"I don't even think they'd notice if we _did_ keelhaul them," he groaned. "And when we dragged 'em up, they'd probably _still_ be arguing!" Fishlegs stared at him worriedly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked his friend, who winced as he heard furniture being thrown in the small cabin and the twins still arguing.

"Honestly? I would've been better off rescuing Alvin," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Berk

**Three: Return to Berk.**

After about an hour, Astrid stopped hammering on the door and throwing things around, slumping angrily onto the bed and glaring at the locked door. She couldn't express her fury at the recent turn of events. As if it wasn't bad enough that she was sold in marriage to that arrogant toad, Eret, he had locked her up like some pathetic simpering female when she should be defending herself! By the Gods, she was a Hofferson! Her family went back to the founding of Berk and her father _owned_ half the island! She was a warrior in her own right, trained from when she could walk to defend herself and her family and she resented treated as an object.

And that infuriating pirate! He had rescued her from where she had been trapped on the sinking ship, dealt with her with sarcasm and dodged her attempts to hit him. And she knew who he was from the ship they had escaped onto: the sleek lines and jet sails were the mark of Captain Fury. His crew had been professional and measured and she wasn't worried that her husband and the crew of the _Freya's Ghost_ were his prisoners because she, unlike most people, had read reports of the pirate's activities. And though Captain Fury tended to concentrate on ships with the Berk flag, he almost never killed unless he was attacked.

She stared at the floor. She had spoken to Trader Johann as he and the other Traders were regularly raided by Fury and the man had admitted Fury was always polite, never used force and always left them with sufficient supplies to allow the traders and crew to reach port safely. Johann had also discreetly admitted that the man always left him a small amount of money so he could continue trading. It was at odds with his public image of the fearsome pirate.

But she had been infuriated that the man had seen through her instantly, his sarcastic assessment making her cringe. She didn't let anyone close-not for years and his unflinching disrespect for her had annoyed her. But there had been a darker edge when she had pushed it too far and insulted him. Her heart had accelerated as his green eyes had darkened with anger but he had been measured still in his response and her sore wrist was a reminder that she was still at his mercy. Being locked in the cabin was still making her feel vulnerable and she wished she was free to roam the ship.

The door opened and she glanced up but the husky First Mate walked in with a shy smile and a tray bearing a plate of stew, a hunk of bread, a jug of water and a mug. She stared at it in disgust.

"How am I expected to eat these slops?" she snapped. He shrugged and laid the tray down on table.

"You don't have to-but this is what the cook has produced so you either eat it or go hungry," he said. She peered into the jug.

" _Water_?" she snapped. Fishlegs backed off.

"Um…you aren't crew so you don't have a grog ration. And water is precious on a ship. Again, your choice!" Then he turned and left, the lock clicking closed and she glared at the offering. Angrily, she moved over to the table, retrieved the little chair and poked the stew. It smelled peppery but she was hungry and tried a few mouthfuls. It was pretty tasteless and greasy so she ignored it and ate the bread, then drank the water. Finally she sat back down on the bed and glared at the door.

She heard steps approach the door and then pause. She tensed as the lock clicked and the door opened. The pirate Captain pulled the door open, his face covered by his scarf. He was still in his leather armour but he had shed the sword and knives. He gave a curt bow of the head.

"I trust you enjoyed the meal, Milady," he said calmly. She lunged forward and flipped the tray up, spraying him with the stew. He stood still, gravy dripping from his armour, then turned to the door and slammed it shut, locking it. He paused by the door. "I was about to take you for a walk on the deck since I assumed you were fed up of being locked in a cabin and would appreciate some fresh air," he told her tightly through the door. "But since you cannot be civil, I really don't feel you deserve any such consideration!" And then he walked to his own cabin and slammed the door.

Hiccup groaned and leaned back against the door, then walked to his desk, grabbed a rag and methodically wiped the stew off his clothing. Sven Two's cooking wasn't the greatest but it was edible and she had been offered everything the crew had. He had hoped she would be at least civil because he knew all too well that being cooped in a cabin was miserable on a voyage. But she was angry, rude and violent-very different to the girl he had known, the girl he had loved. He sighed. Maybe this was the real Astrid all along…and then he shook his head, running his fingers through his auburn hair. He had grown up with Astrid and she had been aggressive, competitive and smart-but this was a different woman.

Then he sighed. He was a very different man to the boy he had been five years earlier, the boy betrayed, disowned and cast out of this home. He had learned and grown because that was all he could do to survive but sometimes, he didn't know who he was. A dark side to him wanted revenge on those who had do cruelly hurt him and literally stripped him of everything: it had been what he had been dreaming of over the last five years. He rubbed his wrist thoughtfully: sometimes, clinging to the thoughts of revenge had been all that had kept him going during his worst times on the _Thor's Hammer._ He sighed: revenge had become all he had and Astrid had featured prominently in those dreams but even faced with her rudeness and aggression, the part that was still that boy had felt his breath hitch at the sight of the Valkyrie Astrid had become-until she had thrown stew in his face.

He stared at floor and clenched his fists. Astrid was proving more distracting than he had imagined and he knew he was struggling but he had to maintain his Captain Fury persona because he knew his crew would swiftly lose respect for him if he showed weakness. They were a rough bunch, motivated by greed and a little voice reminded him that not all of them would think twice before sticking a knife in his back. Then there was a knock on the door and he dragged his scarf up, obscuring his face once more.

"Yes, Fish?" he sighed. The First Mate hovered in the doorway.

"An Outcast ship is following us, Captain," he reported.

"Well, today just keeps getting better and better," he noted.

"They know this channel better than we do and are closing," Fishlegs reminded him.

"Get the _Ghost's_ Captain from below," he growled. "He may have some information. I'll take the helm and see if we can outrun them..."

"Oh dear," Fishlegs murmured and scuttled away as his Captain followed him. He silently took the wheel from Bjarne and his green eyes scanned the waves, picking markers of submerged rocks and anomalous currents. He glanced up.

"More sail!" he shouted. "We can go faster!" He saw Sven One open his mouth to protest but the man caught the look in Fury's eyes, thought better of it and hastened to help the others. Despite the fact that he had only been at sea a few years, he had an almost instinctive ability at the helm-especially in this ship. He could sense her shifting in the current, the slight tilt as they tacked and the surge as the wind filled their sails. The Captain of the _Freya's Ghost_ was escorted into deck and he gaped at their speed as they cut the waves. He paled.

"You're insane!" he spluttered. Fury grinned behind his scarf.

"Probably," he admitted, "but there are Outcasts closing and I'm not sure Al would make me especially welcome if I dropped in." The Captain paled further.

"Outcasts?"

"We're pulling away now but I would welcome any help-such as a shortcut through to the main part of the sea, for example?" Fury's sarcasm was mild by his normal standards but the other Captain frowned.

"I don't appreciate..." he began but Fury's eyes glinted.

"I didn't have to haul you and your crew off your sinking ship, Captain, but there is enough evil in this world without letting moderately harmless men die uselessly," he growled. The Captain bit his lips. It was a fair-though unexpected-point and not what he had expected from an infamous pirate. He nodded and gestured.

"There is a narrow channel by those two sea stacks that leads to the open ocean," he admitted. "Berk is one day north." Fury nodded and turned away, though he didn't order the man back to his cage. Transfixed, the Captain watched the tall, lean shape gently lean as he spun the wheel and the ship leaned as she almost jumped and spun into the channel, the crew all hastening to attend to the sails. Fury's eyes were fixed on the channel as he guided them almost instinctively. The captive Captain watched in awe as they surged ahead of the Outcast ship. The twins were whooping while Bucket and Mulch were rolling up a cannon just in case. The Captain watched Fury swing the ship around again, instinctively taking a curve in the channel-and avoiding a shot from the pursuing ship.

"Oh good, they want to talk," Fury muttered, dipping his head instinctively. "Tuff-you think you can warn them off?"

"Dude-I was _born_ being able to warn them off!" the male twin replied. Ruff winked at Bucket and he rolled a second cannon up.

"Thorston salvo?" she suggested with a grin, loading the second cannon. Fury groaned.

"Try not to sink them?" he suggested wearily. "We may need to come through here one day and sinking another of Alvin's ships isn't gonna get us any slack, okay?"

"You think he'll want us back anyway after sinking one his ships?" Fishlegs asked him worriedly.

"Alvin hates my guts anyway so I doubt he's sending us an invite for Snoggletog," Fury shot back. "TWINS!"

"Dude-you take all the fun out of life!" Tuff grumbled as he lined up his shot.

"Turning to starboard...now!" Fury snapped and the twins fired as the _Night Fury_ swung into another improbable turn. The thunder of cannon was followed by the satisfying crunch of wood succumbing to iron shot and Fury snatched a glance to see the mast of the pursuing ship crash to the deck, along with the dragon's head prow. There were whoops from the twins as the Outcast ship began to rapidly fall back.

"Open sea ahead" Jorgen shouted from the lookout and Fury gave a tight smile as he swung through the last and narrowest part of the channel and into the open sea. The other Captain stared at the young pirate, realising he was no more than twenty and had a fraction of his own experience at sea...and yet he had marshalled his crew and steered the ship through a channel the older Captain would never have hazarded. He bowed his head.

"I salute you, Captain Fury," he admitted. "That was a fine piece of seamanship." The lean young pirate shrugged.

"Just don't murder me in my bed or turn me in when we drop you off on Berk," he said wearily as he headed back to his cabin.

oOo

The next morning, the _Night Fury_ was speeding for Berkian waters, cutting through the seas with Ruff at the wheel. Captain Fury was walking quietly on the deck, surreptitiously inspecting his crew when Fishlegs wandered by, drenched in weak porridge. "I see our guest still doesn't appreciate the finer points of Sven's cooking," Fury noted with a smile. At least he wasn't the one getting drenched in food this time.

"She seems in a bad mood," Fishlegs admitted.

"I think she's always in a bad mood," the Captain murmured. "Can you bring her to me on deck? A breath of fresh air may improve her demeanour...though I'm not betting on it." Fishlegs cast his friend a jaundiced look and then stomped off to collect Astrid from her cabin.

In truth, Astrid was very _very_ bored. The cabin was small and dim and though not cold, the window was small and barred to prevent escape. Since her rejection of the stew the previous night, she had been left until morning, though she had felt queasy at the abrupt manoeuvres they had competed shortly before dark. She had curled in the bed and was feeling grubby and lonely...though not lonely enough to be civil to the husky First Mate who had patiently brought her breakfast. She had felt ashamed as he had walked out, covered in porridge, but not ashamed enough to offer a apology. She was a Hofferson after all!

So it was a major surprise when she was fetched from her cabin by the same-but less friendly-First Mate and escorted to the deck. She had paused, throwing her head back in relief at fresh, salty air, and had taken a few deep breaths with a broad smile on her face, her eyes closed in happiness.

"Morning, Milady."

Her scowl returned at the irritating, slightly nasal tone of the pirate captain as he turned to face her. He looked relaxed in his leather armour over a deep red tunic, a short knife only at his hip. The breeze was ruffling his messy auburn hair. She thought it stupid that he kept his lower face obscured by the black scarf tied securely over it but his emerald green eyes were calculating as he inspected her and she realised suddenly that she looked grubby and dishevelled. She had been so busy being angry at everyone, that she had allowed him the opportunity to tease her once more.

"Is it?" she snapped.

"Morning? Yes, I think so. The sun is nowhere near its zenith so that indicates we have't reached noon yet, hence the traditional definition of morning." His tone was sarcastic and she longed to wipe the smirk he must have off his concealed mouth. "I take it the accommodations and catering are not to your taste?" She balled her fists.

"You lock me in that dark hole and feed me slops? Of _course_ they aren't to my liking!" she retorted. He sighed.

"So you would prefer Outcast cells and cooking and...ah... _attention?"_ he asked her pointedly. "Much as it wearies me to have to remind you, Lady Hofferson-or possibly Eretson-your ship was attacked and sunk by Outcast raiders. Had we not come to your rescue, you would be feeding the fishes or warming Alvin's bed."

"I'd die first!" she shouted at him, enraged. He shook his head.

"No-but you may die after," he told her in a bleak tone. "Not everyone survives his tender mercies as a host. And unlike me, he wouldn't walk away when you threw food in his face." She opened her mouth to scorch back an answer but saw the shadows in his eyes and bit her tongue. In truth, he had been more than civil and the uncouth, uncivilised one had been Astrid herself. And while she relished being feisty and brave, she knew that she was probably in the best position to sue for the safety of the rest of the crew...including her new and unwanted husband. She swallowed her anger and pride with an effort because she had a duty to them, no matter how angry she was…

"I-I…apologise," she choked. His eyes flicked towards her and then he stared ahead once more, a smug twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, I missed that," he said cheerfully. She gritted her teeth.

"I am sorry!" she snapped more loudly.

"Amazingly sincere, milady," he taunted her. Her eyes narrowed.

"Why should I care what a lying, thieving murderer thinks or says?" she hissed. He gave a wounded gesture, his hand laid tenderly over his heart.

"Oh, the pain!" he groaned. "Pierced in the heart by such a barb!" Then his tone grew cold. "But exactly what I would expect of Lady Astrid Hofferson!" She started and her expression looked flabbergasted.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone so shocked she was unable to muster any anger. He turned his green eyes to her.

"I know your name," he said tonelessly. "A young man, some years ago, spoke it with grief and pain." She stared at him. "What was he called? Ah… _Hiccup_. He said he had loved you with his heart and soul and that you had sworn to be his true love also. But when he was betrayed, when he was so badly tortured by his own father to force him to admit his love, you rejected him utterly, leaving him alone to face the censure of the two most powerful men on Berk. He was driven from his home, his family and people. He was starving on the docks when he was taken onto a pirate vessel because no other ship would take him, for fear of angering his father and yours. I met him there."

She had gone pale, her blue eyes wide and swimming with something suspiciously akin to guilt. "Where-where is he now?" she asked quietly.

"Did you expect a skinny, beaten, broken-hearted boy to survive in the bear pit of a pirate ship?" he asked her pointedly. "Hiccup is no more. Only his memory." She stared at him and slowly lifted her chin.

"What would you know?" she asked him suddenly. "You are a pirate!"

"And few if any are born pirates," he reminded her sharply. "It's not exactly a top profession chosen by most when they decide to leave home. For many, it is the last resort."

"Ah…your broken heart?" she taunted. He stiffened then stared back out to sea.

"Don't jest about things you don't understand," he told her sharply. "To feel that pain, you actually have to _have_ a heart. And I doubt Astrid Hofferson loves anyone but herself." He turned away. "You may walk the decks for fresh air, milady, but I cannot allow you to see the remainder of the crew."

"Now wait a minute…" she argued, recalling why she was talking to this monster at all. "They don't deserve to be locked up like animals…" He turned to her as she spoke and his eyes inspected her.

"And who does? Poor people? Slaves? _Pirates?_ People like me? All of the above?" he asked her sharply.

"Yes! No! I mean…" she replied, feeling her heart flutter at his stunning emerald gaze. He wasn't what she had expected. He walked closer, slowly circling her in a predatory manner.

"What do you mean?" he breathed in her ear. "Do I count as a person or not?"

"Um…yes…but you kidnapped me!" she protested, He paused, standing behind her and she spun to face him: she could tell from the slight crinkle at the corner of his eyes- _those damned mesmerising eyes_ -that he was smiling.

"Then I apologise, milady," he murmured softly. "I should've left you locked in a cabin on a sinking ship…" She glared, abruptly reminded of her predicament-and who had caused it.

"What about my husband?" she protested.

"I am glad you remember him this time," he teased her gently. "How long _have_ you been married?" Her eyes flashed but she recalled that she was trying to be civil and it was a reasonable question.

"Three days," she admitted, breaking eye contact. His eyes were so much more interesting than her husband's. She heard him shift position, the creak of his leather armour loud in the sudden silence between them.

"Young love," he said and his tone was dripping sarcasm. She turned back to see a cynical expression in his eyes and his arms firmly folded.

"No," she admitted. "You…you were right there as well, Captain Fury. It is…a political match. I met him the day before the wedding. My father arranged the whole thing." He tilted his head.

"Interesting," he commented. "You are in a marriage with no love…maybe the Norns repaying you for what you did to that boy?" She spun away from him, her fists clenching.

"You know _nothing_!" she spat. "You judge me on the whining of one disappointed boy!" His eyes hardened.

"A little more than 'disappointed', I would wager," he said coldly. "Do you dispute you denied loving him? When he needed you most, did you not turn away from him?" He saw her stiffen and lift her chin.

"No, I don't deny it," she said slowly. "But I had my reasons!" Fury walked slowly round to inspect her face.

"Which were?" he asked directly. Her eyes flashed.

"Mine," she spat.

"Did you even love him? For one single minute?" he asked her curiously. She glared at him.

"That's none of your business!" she snapped. He shrugged.

"So you led on the boy-and you don't love your husband," he concluded. "I was right: there is a chunk of ice lodged in your chest, milady." She glared at him and then visibly forced herself to look calmer.

"Will you at least allow my husband and the crew some exercise and fresh air as you have granted me?" she requested. He made a show of considering her offer…then shook his head.

"If they were free, would they respect my Captaincy? Or would they try to capture me and my men and take us to be hanged? That would be poor repayment for our efforts in saving you! So I am afraid they must stay where they are…" He saw her open her mouth to spit an insult at him and smiled. "But never fear. Berk is there…only a few short hours away…" He pointed to the jagged shape in the distance and turned away, brushing past her without a further single word.

She stared after him and wrapped her arms around her body, her cheeks scorching from the rebukes. Few if any scolded her as he had and she felt shame that his words had the merit of being true. She had been rude and cruel when he had saved her life. And somehow…he had managed to stir up all the emotions she had carefully locked away over the last five years. _Damn him! Damn him with his perceptive mind and calm demeanour and those incredible green eyes!_ She hugged herself tighter then she turned back to the distant island: soon, she would be back on Berk and she could forget this whole horrible incident.

oOo

There had been another surprise waiting her in her room: warm water, soap and clean rags that could serve as drying towels. She had stared in shock at the unlocked door as she had closed it-then had attended to cleaning herself up and brushing and rebraiding her hair. By the time she was done, Berk was looming large against the horizon and the _Night Fury_ was tacking hastily up the western coast, past the main harbour in Berkisport towards a more isolated mooring. The crew obviously knew their way round and sped up towards the northern coast, until they pulled into an isolated bay.

Astrid was waiting on deck, her poise restored as her husband, the Captain and the remaining crew of the _Freya's Ghost_ were brought up from their cages. Unlike Astrid, they all looked the worse for wear, though Eret remained proud and arrogant as he pushed past the pirates. He strode to her side and took her hand in a chivalrous kiss. "Are you unharmed, wife?" he asked coolly. She flicked a gaze up at him: she wondered what he would say if she had been touched in any way. She guessed she would be rejected out of hand. She nodded.

"I have been treated with respect," she informed him coldly. Captain Fury emerged and faced the released crew, gesturing to the side. A small boat had been lowered and he gestured vaguely.

"Your passage awaits," he said as they walked to the side. The boat was empty. Eret looked up with a scowl and Fury raised a well-defined eyebrow. "Your crew can row themselves, I think," he said, his voice smirking. There was a pause.

"This is the wrong side of the island from the main town!" Eret protested angrily.

"Now why should I drop you just by the main naval base so you can alert them and capture me when I drop you to safety?" Fury asked him rhetorically. "You can walk round the coast and find a village: I am certain they will then gladly take you back to more civilised parts." He smirked under his disguise. "Think of it as a little well-needed exercise after your imprisonment!"

"While you skulk away, you thieving murderer!" Eret snarled. Fury gave a mocking bow.

"You could always swim?" he suggested, a gleam in his emerald eyes. Astrid stared at him in shock as the Captain nodded and two of his men unceremoniously grabbed Eret's arms and tossed him over the side. Astrid hastened forward at the splash and saw him floundering right by the small boat. The _Ghost's_ crew who had already clambered down helped him in-as he flapped and shouted abuse up at the pirate. Fury gave a nod and walked forward, offered Astrid a hand and she surprised herself by taking it. She offered the ghost of a smile and he inclined his head in acknowledgement as she stepped down into the boat.

Fishlegs stood by Fury and watched the little boat pull away, giving a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank Thor," he murmured. "I don't think the crew could have stood much more…" Fury glanced at his friend and pulled his scarf off his face.

"I got hit by stew as well," he reminded his friend.

"You didn't spend time with the others," he reminded Fury. "That General guy is a total ass!" Fury stared after the rapidly receding boat.

"Yeah, kinda guessed that," he murmured. "Maybe they deserve each other." He shook himself. "Set course for Raven Point, Fish. I think it's time for a family reunion!"


	4. Chapter 4: Family Reunions

**Four: Family Reunions**

The black-sailed ship moored in the deep cove behind Raven Point as a small boat pulled swiftly away and bit into the sand. A single shape leapt from the boat and dragged it further up the sand, then pulled the hood up over his head and scrambled up the very steep and rugged cliff path to the forest. Hiccup ducked his head and peered back at the ship, moored under the moonlight, before darting into the shadow of the trees. He knew the forest like the back of his hands, for he had been raised close by here, the Haddock mansion situated less than a mile from the forest's edge. Of course, he was taking his life in his hands in this suicidal mission but he hadn't had the opportunity-or need- to come back. Until now.

His long legs hurdled the fallen trees and branches as he steadily jogged through the familiar, gloomy forest. He had spent his happiest hours here, time spent on his own or with Astrid… He pulled himself back to the present and focussed. If he was caught here, the best he could expect was sentencing to slavery in the galleys of Meathead and Berserk but hanging was more likely. He shook his head as he dived through the shadows and saw the trees thin ahead. Then he slowed and paused, his eyes picking out the familiar edges of the house he had spent his childhood in.

Sticking to the darkness, he approached cautiously. He knew he was silent and his grey cloak concealed him efficiently. His scarf covered his lower face, concealing his pale skin and the shadows from the hood shielded his piercing green eyes. He peered at the side of the building as he silently approached, inspected the window and, seeing light on in the room, he grabbed the wood of the shutters and began to swarm up the side of the house, pausing at the window, then silently sliding into the room.

The man in the room was concentrating hard on his task, polishing his sword carefully and diligently, so he didn't see the intruder until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up-to see the tip of a sword inches from his face.

"Put the sword down!" Hiccup said in a growl. The other man spun, his sword slamming up and adopting a fighting stance.

"No," he sneered, his blue eyes focussing on the tall cloaked shape in front of him. "I will not be threatened by a thieving vagabond!" Hiccup tapped his sword against the other man's, staring down at him. The man was half a head shorter than Hiccup but unlike the tall, lean pirate, he was stocky and powerfully built. His hair was jet black and his blue eyes were clear and narrowed as he focussed on the intruder. He had clearly had a lot of training in arms.

"I don't want to fight you," Hiccup told him gruffly. The shorter man advanced, his motions lighter than expected. He gave an ugly scowl.

"Then you shouldn't have broken into my room, bandit!" he sneered, lunging at the pirate. Hiccup parried elegantly, his riposte measured as the other man began hacking and thrusting at him, the attack ferocious and very powerful. Dodging and blocking, Hiccup sighed. This was probably par for the course but he really didn't want to injure this man. He paused, then rapidly twisted his sword around the short man's and disarmed him, smacking his hand sharply with the flat of his blade and digging the point of his sword into the man's throat.

"As I said, I don't want to fight you," he repeated. The man scowled more furiously.

"I won't beg, you coward!" he snapped. "I am the Heir to Governor Stoick and I will not disgrace my family."

"How's that going for you, Snot?" Hiccup asked pointedly, his blade still digging into the other man's throat. The man narrowed his eyes and his scowl dropped a little.

"What…?" he asked. Hiccup sighed and reached up, dragging his hood back to reveal his tousled auburn hair. The other man still looked puzzled so, with a sigh, he dragged the scarf off his face and gave a weak grin, lowering his sword.

"Hi, cuz," he sighed.

The other man gaped, his blue eyes widening and then he lunged forward, his arms locking around the pirate in a bone-crushing hug. "HICCUP!" he exclaimed, his face creasing into a smile as he squeezed tighter. Hiccup groaned in pain.

" _SNOTLOUT!"_ he gasped. "AIR!" Snotlout finally released him with an embarrassed grin and gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder which had Hiccup wincing and rubbing the point of impact.

"Where've you been?" Snotlout demanded, his voice concerned. Hiccup sheathed his sword and frowned.

"Um…didn't Dad tell you…?" he asked awkwardly, leaning back against the wall. Snotlout dragged up a chair and gestured and self-consciously, Hiccup perched on the chair. Snotlout nodded.

"He told me some stupid story, cuz, but I want to know what happen to my little cuz? Why…?" he began. Hiccup felt his stomach clench.

"He found out about Astrid," he revealed quietly. Snotlout stared: he had known about the friendship for years, though he had never dreamed of telling his Uncle.

"Oh…I'm sorry," he said genuinely. "H-how?" Hiccup swallowed.

"I have a suspicion," he said in a low voice but his eyes stared at the floor. Snotlout stared at him: the cousin he recalled had been small, very skinny, clumsy and dorky. This tall, lean, agile pirate wasn't what he had expected his little cousin to become-though the adult face was still his cousin, the stunning and vulnerable emerald eyes the ones he had stared at throughout childhood.

"Who?" The green eyes flicked up.

"Burplout…sorry, _Magne,_ " Hiccup stated flatly. Snotlout stared at him and groaned.

Burplout-named in line with the Jorgensen's ludicrous naming traditions (horrible bodily function/fluid+'lout') was his younger brother, just over a year younger than Snotlout but a year _older_ than Hiccup. Burplout had hated his name and changed it to 'Magne' but he had been jealous of his impressive older brother who his parents clearly adored. Magne was in fact only a slightly smaller version of Snotlout though not quite as strong or quick but he had been loved by his parents as well. However, filled with jealousy over his older brother's precedence over him, he had dedicated himself to a campaign of bullying against his younger and smaller cousin, Hiccup. Starting from when he was only three, Hiccup had been pushed, pinched, struck and generally harmed, harassed and hurt every way Magne could imagine. The younger boy had known he couldn't fight against his bigger cousin and, fearing the disappointment of his hard and unsympathetic father, Hiccup had suffered in silence.

But Snotlout _had_ noticed the bullying over the years-though Magne had been cunning and good at running away just in time and leaving Hiccup to be roughly chastised for his 'clumsiness'-and he had started to become concerned as the cruelty escalated. And though Snotlout himself had taken part in some low level taunting-because Hiccup _was_ small and weak and nerdy-he had drawn the line when Hiccup had painfully dragged himself back from the woods, his face battered and bruised, his clothes torn, both knees scraped and an arm broken. There were unmistakeable marks of fists and boots on his grubby clothing. Magne had been laughing cruelly at the wretched young boy and Hiccup had been barely able to speak for tears of pain, so Snotlout had stepped in when his younger brother had prepared to start beating up the boy again. Hiccup had nearly fainted in shock at being protected by Snotlout and had witnessed an ugly fight-which Snotlout had won-and the uglier confrontation between the two brothers, where Magne had sworn revenge against his older brother-and his bullied younger cousin.

Wearily, Snotlout had nodded. "It seems…possible…" he admitted heavily. "He never got over you being Stoick's heir despite being…" He gestured at Hiccup.

"All this raw Vikingness?" Hiccup asked morosely. "Yeah, that really worked out for me!"

"He's got worse," he admitted. "Dad _loves_ him now and is grooming him to take over the Jorgensen Shipping Business because I…" And then he stopped, aghast, remembering who he was speaking to.

"It's okay, Snot," Hiccup told him softly. "I know what happened. I was there."

"But you and Astrid were so careful…and I know what you felt for her. You had from when you were about ten…I still can't figure out how he found out…" Snotlout's brows folded into a frown and Hiccup leaned forward, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Easy, cuz-you'll strain something," he teased very lightly and Snotlout looked up, his mouth lifting in a grin.

"That's my cuz!" he grinned and punched Hiccup in the shoulder again.

"OWW!" Hiccup whined and clutched at the point of impact. "You're stronger than you look, Snot-and you look bloody strong!"

"Oops," Snotlout grinned, unrepentant. Punching Hiccup 'gently' had been something the cousins had got comfortable with over the years since Snotlout had defended Hiccup and the two had grown close. Hiccup was much smarter and had helped Snotlout with his lessons-it was doubtful he would ever have passed Old Norse to his father's satisfaction without Hiccup's intensive help-and Snotlout had secretly trained his little cousin in arms, hand-to-hand combat and swordplay. Though Hiccup had swiftly proved that he was a far superior swordsman than his cousin, Snotlout had never been jealous of his success, merely proud his cousin could excel at some physical skill. Hiccup would trust Snot with anything-even his greatest secret-but the same wasn't true for his brother. Magne had still managed to hurt Hiccup-though infrequently because he was on his guard and so was Snotlout-but he had also begun undermine the young boy with his father and uncle, highlighting his general 'uselessness' and lack of physical prowess. Week by week, month by month, Hiccup had felt them look at him with more and more disappointment and nothing he could do could seem to improve their opinion of them. Ultimately, all he could do was follow his heart…all the way to his doom.

"I-I…er…I'm not sure how to tell you this but Astrid…"

"Is married," Hiccup said tonelessly. "Yeah, I know. To some ass called Eret Eretson. General. And he _is_ a prize ass."

"How?"

"Got wind they were going a very stupid way home-through Outcast waters-so I intercepted them, fought off the two Outcast ships that were pounding them to Hel and rescued the remaining crew, Astrid and her new husband from the sinking ship," he said emotionlessly.

"You what?" Then Hiccup gave a very twisted smile.

"I need her alive, Snot, because I need answers one day and I can't get them if she is dead, can I?"

"And did you? Get them, I mean?" Snotlout's blue eyes were inspecting his cousin closely now, seeing Hiccup stare evasively at the floor.

"Um, no," he admitted. "She knows she was rescued by Captain Fury and his crew. They were pushed on a boat and should have landed on the northern coast safely-we watched them hit the beach, anyways. And I told her that Hiccup had told Fury about her betrayal and that he was dead." Snotlout winced.

"Harsh!" he commented.

"A lot less harsh that what happened to me," Hiccup shot back angrily. Then he calmed himself. "Sorry, Snot. I saved her life-though I started to regret it almost instantly. She's a damned harpy and rude as Hel. My crew couldn't wait to get her off the ship!" Snotlout rubbed his chin and shrugged.

"I heard old man Hofferson had some problems getting her married," he revealed. "She's insulted every prospective bachelor across the Archipelago. He had to marry her to a soldier from the mainland before she had a chance to scare him off-and was told she would be disowned if she refused."

"Interesting," Hiccup commented.

"Look, Hiccup-I am so sorry I wasn't here when it happened," Snotlout said earnestly. The young pirate looked up and gave a weak smile. "You know you can trust me, right? You should have come to me…"

"And what? Get you banished as well? It was my mess, my mistake," Hiccup sighed.

"Mistake?"

"I loved her…but she denied me. Denied she felt anything for me. Scorned me that I could imagine she would love such a _fishbone_. That she would throw away her family honour for…a Hiccup. She claimed I pestered her against her wishes, that I kept stalking her. That I was an unwanted nuisance. She turned away from me when I had tried so hard, struggled so hard not to admit we were seeing each other. So it was my mistake. One I will never repeat…"

"If you need anything, you know you can come, right?" Snotlout asked him gently, hearing the pain in Hiccup's voice. The young pirate sighed.

"Thanks, Snot," he sighed. "And you? Any action on the marriage front?" Snotlout gave a small smile.

"Still fighting them off with an axe, cuz," he admitted, "though Aslaug Harvardson has been offered by her father. She seems…nice…" Hiccup frowned and then patted his cousin on the shoulder again.

"Good luck…" he said dryly. "Make sure you think you can be friends with her. That you can trust her. My top tips from my woeful track record in marriage guidance…" Snotlout made to punch him again but Hiccup dodged with a yelp and then both young men froze.

"SNOTLOUT! COME DOWN!"

The older cousin looked up at Hiccup and saw the lean shape suddenly pressed hard against the wall, his face pale and green eyes wide with fear. He was breathing hard, chest heaving in almost panic: it was his father's voice. Stoick was calling his nephew and Heir down-and his son looked terrified.

"SNOTLOUT!"

Images sleeted across Hiccup's memory, moments that haunted him on nightmare-wracked nights, that had him waking in a cold sweat, screaming for mercy.

 _"_ _You shame me! My only son-and you break the one taboo I laid on you! I could not be more ashamed!"_

 _"_ _I-I…love her, Dad…I'm sorry…"_

 _"_ _You defied me…you broke my rules and shamed my house…and though you are my only child, I disown you! You are thrown from our family, from our house, from Berk. You will be taken to the docks to be what succour you can. But no man from Berk is permitted to give you any help!"_

 _"_ _D-dad…please…"_

 _"_ _You are not my son…and of this hour, you are dead to me!"_

Snotlout rose and walked to the door, pausing by Hiccup to lay a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring nod, snapping the panicking pirate out of his daze. "Coming, Uncle Stoick!" he called and dashed down the stairs. Hiccup stared after him, calming his breathing, then he tilted his head, listening. He could hardly hear anything over the pounding of his heart but his father never spoke quietly. His back was pressed against the wall, as if he wanted to shrink into the plaster. He clenched his fists and glanced at the window: he should escape…but he wanted to hear what Stoick was saying.

"Ah, there you are, boy!"

"Sorry, Uncle!"

"I have urgent news! A rider just got here from the north coast…this is General Eret Eretson, the new husband of General Hofferson's daughter…"

"Pleased to meet you, General."

"Likewise, Lord Snotlout…"

"The General has reported that he and his new wife were attacked by pirates-by the infamous Captain Fury!"

"Really? That must have been a harrowing experience for you, sir. Is your wife unharmed?"

"She bore up well, like a true Lady."

"Hmph…" Hiccup could just imagine his father's expression at that snort. He would never allow a word of praise for anything to do with the name Hofferson in his home. "Anyway, they were brought back to Berk…presumably to be ransomed by that foul murderer but they managed to escape and reach the northern shore…"

 _Oh really?_ Hiccup thought ironically. _And I didn't have you thrown off my ship? To the waiting rowing boat my crew had lowered for you?_

"That was very heroic of you, sir. I am sure my Uncle will reward your valour."

"I only did what any real man would have done in the circumstances…"

"Hear, hear! So I intend to double the reward on the Night Fury and her captain. They must still be in our waters-I have already sent a rider to get the _Boneknapper_ and the _Scauldron_ to launch after intercept her. I'll have Fury in chains before me by the end of the week!"

"And I will go to the Port to help, Uncle…" a new voice offered. Hiccup stiffened. _Magne._ "I am sure I can outwit a murderous thug…"

 _As you are one, you would know all about that,_ Hiccup thought anxiously but turned away, scrambling through the window and dropping to the ground below, sprinting away from the hall.

"What was that?" Magne growled. Snotlout grinned.

"The curtains flapping in my window!" he explained. "I was hot after doing my stretches so I left my window open to cool down. I know how much my Uncle adores fresh air…" Magne scowled as the older brother excused himself and darted up the stairs-but his room was empty when he returned and the curtains were flapping lightly in the breeze. He stared into the darkness at the forest and sighed. "Take care, cuz," he whispered. "If Magne and that General are on your tail, please Odin, take care!"


	5. Chapter 5: Pirate Business

**Five: Pirate Business.**

 _The problem with Dragon Island,_ Hiccup thought as he walked carefully through the narrow streets of the village, _was that there was nowhere he could be himself. He was condemned to be Captain Fury the whole time._

Dragon Island was so named because, many centuries ago, it had been the nest of a giant Red Death which had commanded dragons scourging the island of Berk. It had been slain and the huge bones used in the construction of the village on the island. The place was hard to reach, a very complex seastack maze protecting the harbour and beach of the village. Pirates had found the island and protected it fiercely. But the settlement wasn't just pirates: they needed laundrywomen and bakers and blacksmiths and healers. There were shops for clothes and food and weapons. And many pirates had a small hut or chamber in the mountain for their own. And more had a partner or family.

Dressed as Fury, Hiccup walked through the village, his cloak flapping behind him, his face obscured by the scarf, a sword comfortably strapped to his hip. It was like any other village, with shouts of the vendors, the smells of food and bread and hot metal and children running around. He sighed: he wanted to spend some time in the forge, working metal and improving his sword. He had some ideas about how to create a retractible blade and maybe one that self-ignited… He was so lost in thought he almost missed the little boy who ran straight into his legs and landed hard in the floor.

Instantly, he stopped, guilty that the boy was sitting on the ground, his lip quivering. As the boy started to cry, he dropped to his knees and pulled his scarf down, offering the scared boy a friendly smile. "Are you okay?" he asked the boy, seeing grimy face with big green eyes and tousled shaggy black hair. The lad was wearing rags and he stared fearfully at the man. Hiccup sighed. "Is your Mom around here?" he asked. The boy shook his head.

"D-don't have a Mom," the boy whimpered, still cringing as if anticipating a blow.

"Dad?" A mute shake of the head. "Aunty? Uncle? Grandfather? Anyone?" A shake of the head every time. Hiccup sighed. "Are you staying anywhere?" The boy curled his chin down to his chest.

"B-by the docks," he whispered, expecting a cuff to the head. "I-I try to beg food…"

 _Or steal some,_ Hiccup guessed. He nodded. "Have you eaten today?" The boy wiped his eyes on the back of his hand and shook his head. "What's your name?"

"T-toothless," the boy whimpered. Hiccup sighed and stared at the very skinny boy, lifting the chin with a finger and seeing several missing milk teeth.

"That's not actually a name, it's medical condition," he told the boy, ignoring the fact exactly the same could be said about his own name. The boy nodded.

"The-the others keep saying that…" he sighed and Hiccup's green eyes saw bruises in various stages of healing on the thin body.

"What would you _like_ to be called?" he asked the boy. There was a thoughtful pause.

"I-I like…Arild," he said quietly. "My-my Mom used to call me that..." Hiccup caught his hands and gently pulled the boy to his feet.

"Let's get you some dinner, shall we?" he asked the boy and was rewarded by a shy, gappy smile. Hiccup knew he shouldn't be doing this, knew he had any number of prices on his head and had no stability in his life at all…but he found himself sympathising with this undersized, hungry, bruised little boy who seemed to be all alone. So he hefted the boy up in his arms, offering a smile and taking the little lad to the nearest tavern. He got food, yak milk for the boy and an ale for himself and watched the boy starvingly clear the plate. When he had run out of food, he looked up with a happier smile. Hiccup offered his hunk of bread and the starving boy devoured it urgently. Finally, the boy was full, his eyes more relaxed.

"Wh-what's your name?" he asked anxiously. Hiccup gave his lopsided smile.

"Fury," he said. The boy's eyes widened.

"But they say you're a very bad man," he whispered, beginning to shake. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"They're all very bad men," he reminded the boy without denying the allegation. "This is a _pirate_ outpost, after all." The boy stopped and considered this for a moment, still trembling slightly.

"Okay," he said. "You-you aren't going to h-hurt me?" Hiccup shook his head.

"No, Arild," he said to the boy, earning himself an astonished smile, "I don't want to hurt you." The boy glanced at the door: it was getting late and he still had to find somewhere to curl up. He swallowed, unwilling to end his time with a person who was being nice to him for once. He hung his head.

"I-I should g-go…" the boy said in a tiny voice, his eyes searching the table. He made to move and Hiccup found himself saying something he hadn't meant to.

"You can stay," he said softly. The boy looked up with shock and suddenly wary. "I have a small hut on the edge of the village," he continued. "I have room for you…if you need a place to stay…" The boy's brow creased.

"Why?" he asked. Hiccup shrugged. It had been an instinctive response.

"You remind me of me," he said honestly. The boy stared. "I used to be small and scared and was bullied for years…until I had to leave home…" He paused to master his breathing. He would die before he revealed the rest. "You remind me of me," he repeated. "And no one stepped forward when I was starving in the docks." He gave a small smile. Arild slid off the chair and walked round, scrambling up onto the bench by him and he wrapped his thin arms around Hiccup. Shocked, the pirate stiffened for a few moments, then tightened his arms around the boy and felt the small body press against him. It was only as he felt the hug tighten, that he suddenly wondered what he had done. But Arild hung onto him and he wrapped his cloak around the shivering boy, finishing his ale and lifting the little bundle. But as he turned to the door, three bulky figures blocked his way. He backed away and narrowed his eyes, shifting the scared boy in his arms.

"FURY! We need a word with yer!" Hiccup backed away at the rough accent, his eyes flicking from man to man. They all wore the leather and spikes of Outcasts with the enormous and very hairy shape of Alvin in their midst.

"Oh-hi, Al," Hiccup said lightly, not sitting and trying to keep his escape open. "To be honest, I was wondering when you would turn up!"

"Yer sunk one of me ships and stole me prize from under me very nose!" Alvin the Treacherous roared. There was the subtle scraping of chairs and pirates moved back to give them room. Alvin ruled his island like a tyrant and was very violent. The pirates cast a glance at the lean shape with the boy in his arms: the lone man was going to take a real pasting!

"The prize was mine, Al," Hiccup growled. "It was a Berkian vessel-with someone on it I need to keep alive…until they settle the blood debt to me!" Alvin stared at him.

"Blood debt, eh?" he sneered, his men flanking Hiccup. "What did 'e do?" Hiccup's emerald gaze locked fiercely on the Outcast Captain.

"Betrayed me…and cost me my home, my family…almost my life…" he snarled. "Care to make something of it?" Alvin scratched his huge beard: it was easily large enough to conceal a small badger. _Blood Feud_ was something all pirates took seriously but Alvin hated the cocky, sarcastic young Captain with a passion.

"Well, yer did 'ave a valid reason…but I can't allow other Captains ter just come inter me waters where they feels like it, boy!" Alvin said to him, jerking his head towards his men. His tone was irritatingly reasonable, even when he was basically ordering a man badly beaten. "Yer understand? I need ter give yer a spankin', Fury. Just for the look o' the thing!" Hiccup shifted the trembling Arild under his right arm and leaned forward.

"That is the _stupidest_ excuse for attacking me I have ever heard of!" Hiccup snapped. He drew his sword in his left hand and stared at Alvin. "Wanna back down now-before this goes too far?"

"Get 'im!" the Outcast called as Hiccup erupted into action. He ducked under a wild swing of the first man, ducked up, kicking the man in the gut and spun, whacking him across the face with the hilt of his sword and turning away as he folded. The second man lunged at him and found Hiccup kicking the bench up and then straight into his face. It was still smashing into him and the man was still falling as Hiccup spun, his sword finally swinging up and round, slicing Alvin's beard hard against his chin. The Outcast gave a bellow like a wounded yak and staggered back. Hiccup gave a small smirk.

"ME BEARD!" Alvin roared. Then he froze, the point of Hiccup's sword digging into his throat.

"Least of your problems, Al," Hiccup told him. "Think of this as a great day for grooming. And a bad day for ambushing me." He dug the blade into the thick neck and his voice dropped to a menacing growl. "So listen. I followed my prey into Outcast waters because I am a pirate! We have discussed the issue and reached…an accommodation."

"'Ave we?" Alvin asked slowly.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "You take your idiots and leave or I will make it my business to sink every Outcast vessel I see…and I will be cruising Outcast waters a lot in the next weeks. Understand?" Alvin made to signal his agreement but Hiccup sighed. "DON'T NOD!" he snapped. "You'll cut your own throat! Thor, could you be more stupid?" Alvin backed away, kicking his men awake and heading for the door.

"You'll regret this, Fury!" Alvin swore. Hiccup sighed.

"I already do," he groaned. "Now we have to go all the Odin-damned way to Outcast Island!" He sheathed his sword and peered down at Arild, still clutched securely to his side. "You alright, little buddy?" he asked. The boy raised his surprised green eyes and nodded once. Hiccup smiled back at him. "C'mon…let's get you somewhere safe…"

"That was pretty smart work for a man with only one useable arm," a sultry voice purred. Hiccup looked up-to meet the confident grey eyes of a pretty, slender jet-haired girl. She was wearing a loose white blouse and long dark brown skirt, her shining black hair braided over one shoulder. She pouted.

"Hallo, Heather," Hiccup sighed. She pressed against him, her curves indecently moulded against his lean shape.

"It's been so long, lover," she whined, raising a hand to rest against his face. "I was hoping you had some time for _me_ now…" Hiccup glanced down at Arild, the boy's eyes confused but definitely bleary with weariness. He looked only six or seven and very small and malnourished: he needed somewhere warm to sleep. She followed his gaze. "My cottage has a nice space by the fire where he can rest while we…get reacquainted…"

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" he said sarcastically, knowing it was a mistake.

"You're mine," she purred, his fingers sliding up to twine through the hank of hair behind his right ear. She sometimes braided the hair and he kept the little braids because they lent him a dashing look that suited Fury, but he resented her possessiveness. He leaned forward and gave her a small, chaste kiss.

"Then lead on, milady," he whispered in her ear, shifting the boy in his arms. Arild gave a small moan and his hand latched onto the pirate's armour. Hiccup felt a strange lurch in his chest as the boy's eyes fluttered closed and he went to sleep in his arms as they followed the woman into the cold night.

oOo

Alvin as furious: first robbed of his prize, made to look a fool in front of his men and now bested in the middle of a tavern on Dragon Island. He stomped through the streets, slamming people aside until he reached the main building in town: the Pirate Council. Roughly, he threw the guards on the door aside and stormed in…to be met by a calm, well-shaven man with a very small stripe of a beard, his dark eyes and shaven head very alien. A similar but larger man with dark brown eyes, shaven head and identical beard stood at his shoulder. Alvin stifled a growl but controlled himself: the Chair of the Council was not a sympathetic man.

"I 'ave a complaint, Master Viggo!" Alvin snarled. The calm man gave a sideways look.

"Oh?" He folded his arms and looked as if he was reading Alvin's very thoughts.

"Fury!" The word was spat with hatred. Viggo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What has he done now?" he asked in a weary voice.

"'E only attacked me while I were raiding a Berkian ship that was stupid enough to sail too close to Outcast Island!" Alvin growled.

"I do believe he predominantly raids targets from Berk," Viggo noted. "Maybe he thought a Berk vessel was his business as well!"

"'E fought off two of my vessels. Sank one!"

"And I believe you were leading the raid?" Viggo probed. Alvin gave a low growl in his throat.

"'E almost killed me!"

"And yet he chose not to," Viggo pointed out. "I presume your anger is because you confronted him and it went poorly?" His eyes flicked to the big Outcast's wrecked beard and Alvin saw his lips twitch in a smile at the ridiculous sight. The Outcast bunched his fists in rage and the taller man straightened up, his glare growing harder. "Easy, Ryker. I am certain Alvin doesn't want to antagonise us as well as Captain Fury…" With an effort, Alvin forced himself back under control.

"Damned sarcastic little bastard beat three of us!" he snapped.

"Hmm. He is renowned as a swordsman of some skill," Viggo pointed out.

"Aren't yer goin' to do anything?" Alvin's tone was accusing. Viggo stroked his chin in thought.

"Traditional pirate rule is that 'every man is for himself and Loki take the hindmost'," he quoted. "But you may wish to speak to others if you feel you want to teach this young upstart a lesson. So far, he hasn't done anything against the rules of Dragon Island, Alvin…but if I hear further complaints, I may be minded to withdraw our protection from the _Night Fury_ and her Captain…" Alvin scowled and turned abruptly, determined to recruit some allies so he could take his revenge against Fury.

Once he had gone, Viggo turned to his older brother. "Ryker-find out what we know about Captain Fury. The man is very young-though highly talented- and I am concerned that he is causing so much upset. We have run the Island for over ten years and no troubles-until now." The taller man scowled at his leader and younger brother. Viggo was ice-cold, ruthlessly intelligent and mericless.

"You want me to send him a warning?" he asked. Viggo paused. His older brother was exceptionally loyal, cunning and very, very cruel. He nodded once.

"Don't let it get out of hand, Ryker," he warned. "Just a simple _reminder_ that I wish this place to remain ordered to my liking. And don't forget- I want to find out _everything_ there is about Captain Fury!"

oOo

Hiccup lay back and stared at the ceiling, folding his hands behind his head as his chest heaved with his recent exertions. Heather snuggled against his chest, her loose hair soft on his skin. Her hand trailed affectionately over the naked, sweat-beaded skin of his stomach until he snatched the blankets up against the cold air.

"I think you were pleased to see me, love," she murmured. He stared at the ceiling, hating himself. He was right-it _had_ been a mistake-like so many others, as far as she was concerned. Heather had latched onto him the first time he had made it to Dragon island just over two years ago and she had determinedly pursued him ever since. No matter when he returned or how long his absence was, she was waiting. He didn't ask if she had others while he was away because he reckoned it wasn't his business. Heather was free to do what she wanted.

Unfortunately, she was convinced he had feelings for her and did her best to smother him with affection whenever he returned. She had clung to him like a limpet as a very appetising prospect for a single young woman in the cutthroat outpost. She was giving him bigger and bigger hints about their relationship which he had broadly ignored-though he knew he had probably led her along a bit because it was nice to have some company that didn't expect him to be an accomplished seaman or pirate or anything useful or worthwhile. But he regretted not being firmer because ultimately, it had meant she had decided something far worse. She thought he loved her.

 _He didn't._ In fact, he seriously doubted he would ever feel love for a woman again after Astrid had torn his heart out and stamped on the pieces. The thought of exposing himself to that degree of pain, that soul-wrenching agony and despair made him feel physically sick and he shied urgently from any such commitment. In fact, he had even cheated on Heather when the _Night Fury_ had moored in other settlements as a way of alleviating his fear that he was getting too involved with her. It didn't make him feel any better-in fact, it stoked his already generous self-loathing-and it hadn't solved the problem because Heather was almost impervious to his disinterest and his repeated statement that he was not interested in a long term relationship. As far as he was concerned, there _was_ no long term future together: he was _fond_ of Heather and enjoyed her company-but that was it.

Yet Heather was not only oblivious to his feelings but also possessive, jealous and vicious when roused. Hiccup despaired at her tendency to overplay and overplan their supposed future together and he really wished that she would find someone who actually cared for her-as he never would. He knew as well-with a hefty jolt of guilt-that he was using her pretty callously and that one day he would hurt her. He sighed.

"I think you've got what you wanted, Heather," he said quietly.

"I wanted you!" she protested, lifting her head to look at his thoughtful face. "I love you." He sighed again.

"Heather…you know I was hurt by someone…" he reminded her. "I'm not ready for anything…romantic…" She pouted.

"But we've been together for two years now," she said coyly. "Surely you know how much I feel for you…" He sighed.

"I am aware of your feelings," he admitted tonelessly as she snuggled against him. He pointedly kept his gaze locked on the ceiling and didn't respond.

"And I yours," she sighed happily. "I know I was your first. After all, you're so shy, so hesitant…" He groaned and didn't correct her. "And now…we were made for each other…"

"No, Heather," he told her quietly. "Whoever I was made for ripped my heart out years ago…"

"And this is your new chance at happiness!" she told him persistently. And he considered it-really considered it because she had clawed at his defences every time they spoke, every time they met, every time they made love…but when he searched deep inside, he found…nothing. And that made him feel more ashamed and guilty than he could express.

"I'm sorry, Heather, but this isn't going to work," he told her sadly. "There is no future with me."

"And yet you're happy enough to screw me," she snapped back. He stared at the ceiling. Her tone was growing harder, more vicious: this wasn't going to end well.

"That's true enough," he admitted ashamedly. "But I'm afraid I don't love you, Heather. I never have." She sat up, her eyes flashing with anger.

"You treacherous lying…" she spat.

"I have never said I loved you, Heather, because it was never true," he told her quietly. "I always used your name. Never a term of affection. I knew what we were doing was…ambiguous. I suspected you would misunderstand. But in the end…I am only a man, Heather. I have the same needs and urges and weaknesses as any other man…" He sighed, knowing what he was going to say next would sound brutal but unable to stop himself. His encounter with Astrid had depressed him enormously and he just couldn't face another long argument about how much he owed Heather and how he should be grateful for her love. He closed his eyes and silently apologised but said the words anyway. "You offered…I accepted…"

He felt himself curl inwardly at the hurt in her eyes-that rapidly turned to cold, blazing hatred. He gave an inner shudder: just now, he reckoned he really was despicable. He really truly hated himself at this moment.

"Do you know who my brother is?" she snapped. He finally looked at her, shamed green eyes inspecting her furious features. After almost two years, she had finally, catastrophically got the message. And he knew it would be messy.

"I believe you told me he is Dagur the Deranged, leader of the Berserkers!" he said sarcastically. "I presume you're trying to threaten me with him? Why, Heather? Having an insane super-violent brother won't make me love you. Quite the opposite. And if you want me to leave, I can happily do that without further encouragement." And he sat up abruptly, turning away from her and reaching for his tunic. She crawled to his side and grabbed at his arm-then as he turned to look at her, she slapped him hard. The sound echoed round the tiny cottage. She gritted her teeth and slapped him again-and again. He silently accepted the blows, knowing he had earned them.

"You bastard! I hate you! Get out!" she shrieked and he sighed.

"See? I knew you didn't love me," he said quietly, dragging his tunic on and hauling up his leggings.

"My brother will see you pay," she sneered.

"I wouldn't say that, Heather," he advised her sharply. "You know what people who ask for payment for sex are called?"

"You bastard! GET OUT!" she snarled. "I will _demand_ my brother makes you scream. And I will watch! And then you'll wish you'd treated me better…" Hiccup stood up, pulled his armour on and fastened the major buckles swiftly.

"That I will," he reassured her. "But until then, farewell, Heather." And he rose and walked through the curtain into the main room of her small hovel, crouching by the fire to scoop the curled Arild up, still wrapped in his cloak. Hugging the sleepy boy close to his chest, he adjusted his sword and pulled his scarf up, then headed out into the cold. Somehow, he had managed to alienate Alvin, Heather and almost certainly her Deranged and very dangerous brother today as well as acquiring someone who needed his protection. He sighed.

Life had just got a whole lot more complicated.

oOo

As the lanky auburn-haired shape emerged into the street, his breath coming in small clouds, the concealed watchers followed his progress interestedly.

"So he's with the Deranged's sister?" the first man murmured as he heard the shrieks, curses and admonishments never to return. "Perfect. Now he's alienated her, there's no one who will give him sanctuary…"

"And he looks like he's got a child with him," the second noted. "Hostage?"

"We'll see what the boss says," the first reminded him. "Over the months, Captain Fury has become too annoying to allow to do his own thing. He needs to remember who runs Dragon island and the Pirates in the Archipelago!" He paused. "We need where he is staying. Then, in the morning, we can pay him a little visit…"

 **A/N: Okay, so that was pretty harsh. But please remember Hiccup has been badly hurt by Astrid and hasn't been able to emotionally approach a proper relationship-though he is willing to engage in a casual physical one. Heather clearly isn't 'the one' for him though he does feel guilt for the way he has treated her. His treatment of her is very poor…and may come back to haunt him. It may seem OOC but he's had a very rough few years and is having major trust issues with women.**

 **I have been asked if this is a Hiccstrid or a Hiccup x OC story. The answer clearly is both. There has been past Hiccstrid and HxOC in this** **chapter. Will there be future Hiccstrid? Read on...**


	6. Chapter 6: Changing Course

**Six: Changing Course.**

Astrid Hofferson was having a problem: she was now back at home in Berk with her new husband and she was running out of excuses to postpone the consummation of her marriage. Eret was handsome-in a dark, cocky, overbearing sort of way, but Astrid wanted more. She wanted a husband who loved her and adored her and respected her. She doubted Eret could manage any of those…and the one person who had undoubtedly felt all those things and more for Astrid was dead. And it was her fault.

She strode along the balcony and stared down the hill towards Berkisport, the houses and warehouses clustered around the deep-water harbour that swarmed with traders, naval vessels and transport craft. Of course, this being Berk, the harbour was a hundred feet below down a sheer cliff with the wide ramp carved into the grey rock the only way down. Astrid had been raised on the island and had explored every part of it with her childhood friend… She pulled herself up sharply. She had schooled herself not to think of him but sometimes, a memory would treacherously seep into her mind and she would recall laughing with him as they stole hours together against the wishes of their parents and she fell in love with him…

She clenched her fists. Hiccup was dead and she had killed him. She had made her choice that day and this was the result. She couldn't rely on his quick wits and sarcastic quips to cheer her up, his shy and devoted affection to prop up her faltering spirits and she knew he would never again call her name again in the way that had made her breath hitch. She turned back to the room and stomped in, then stalked downstairs to see her husband.

He was talking with her father, discussing matters of the defence of the Archipelago that didn't worry her…though both men seemed unusually sombre. She thought she caught the words 'armada' and 'northerners' but they both ceased speaking when she entered the room and she forced a small smile onto her lips to mask the irritation she felt. She was General Hofferson's daughter and she resented being treated as if she was irrelevant. She nodded to her husband.

"A word, Eret," she said and he rose instantly, his eyes exploring her face for a clue why she wanted to talk to him. She hadn't really so far in the marriage and he was wondering what he had married. He leaned too close to her, invading her personal space.

"What do you want to discuss?" he asked. His tone was cold: it was if he was asking one of his men rather than his spouse. She sighed.

"It is about a personal matter," she said, broaching the subject. He inspected her closely.

"I'm waiting," he said, his words dangerously laced with double entendre. She sighed.

"I know," she said, "but the fact is that I don't love you."

"And does that matter?" he asked her bluntly. She chewed her bottom lip.

"I think it does," she said.

"And I don't," he replied flatly. "It is part of the contract you signed." She gritted her teeth.

"My father signed," she hissed. "Why don't you sleep with him?"

"I married you," he reminded her shortly. "And I am growing impatient." She folded her arms and pulled away from him.

"Get used to it!" she told him angrily. " _Nothing_ is happening…"

"How dare…." he began, his face growing puce with rage and she glared into his deep brown eyes.

"…until you capture Fury and get back my jewels!" she told him shortly. "I heard what you said to the messenger and to my father. And I will tell him it's a pack of yak-dung unless you agree. You fought them off and escaped? Hah! You were locked in a cage and I pleaded for your freedom and safety. We were _given_ a boat and dropped off on the northern coast-but you had to insult that insufferable pirate and ended up in the sea! So if you want to end up shamed before my father and Berk, go ahead. Otherwise…we wait until you complete both those tasks!" He pulled an ugly sneer.

"Your jewels are lost, sunk with the _Freya's Ghost!_ " he scoffed.

"Captain Larsson told my father than Fury took the strongbox-which contained my jewels," she told him smugly. "So the pirate has them as well." She gave him a smug smile. "Unless you're not _man_ enough to capture one skinny pirate!" Eret grabbed her wrist hard and glared into her eyes.

"Oh, I will capture him," he promised. "I will see him sentenced and then I will get my _reward_!" She watched him turn and stride away and she unconsciously grasped the tiny silver ring on the chain.

"Thor-is it wrong to want the pirate to win?" she murmured.

oOo

Hiccup was dozing in his tiny cottage huddled right at the far end of the village when the door slammed open and five men erupted into the single room. He shot up in shock, his eyes wide and reaching for his sword. The men threw themselves at him and he rolled, his legs kicking the first back as he spun to his feet, half-crouching and still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"What the Hel do you want?" he growled, his eyes flicking across the men. He didn't recognise any of them. One lunged at him and he parried the man's lunge with a sword, slapped his weapon aside and punched him hard, not even stopping to watch him fall as he spun and flipped his blade up to slash at the second man. The attacker screamed and backed away, a hand pressed urgently to his sliced chest. Awake and angry, Hiccup shifted his weight forward, his bloody sword rising to meet the two other armed men facing him…and then he heard a cry and the fifth man straightened up, Arild struggling in his arms and a knife digging into the boy's throat.

"You!" the man with the boy said. "We want you, Fury!" Hiccup felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Let the boy go," he growled.

"Drop your sword," the man growled and Hiccup's emerald eyes swept helplessly over the small shape, trembling in the pirate's arms. There were tears of fear streaking the boy's cheeks and he was staring pleadingly at the man who had fed him and taken him home. _Had Arild remained on the streets, he would be cold and hungry and maybe more bruised…but he wouldn't have his life threatened by men after Captain Fury._ Hiccup slowly straightened up and stared at the boy. _It was his fault that the child was in danger: he couldn't condemn the boy to death…no matter what it cost…_

"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously. The man grabbed Arild's hair and hauled the boy's head back, the knife still perilously close to the pale skin.

"I'm not going to kill you, Fury," the man said, his eyes scornfully sweeping over Hiccup's lean and lanky shape, far less intimidating stripped of his leather armour and boots.

"Oh, that fills me with _so_ much confidence," he said sarcastically. "Who sent you?"

"The Pirate Council feel you have been disrespectful to a number of your fellow pirates," the man said and Hiccup choked back a scornful laugh.

"What? Are the other pirates feeling all hurt and upset? Big baby boos!" he sneered.

"And that attitude is why we're here!" the man growled, his four comrades closing. The two men he had injured were looking particularly vindictive and he felt his heart begin to race. "Now drop the sword and take your medicine." Hiccup stole another look at the terrified boy…and then he cast his sword aside with a loud clang, feeling his spirits plummet. Arild's eyes widened.

"D-don't…" he whimpered.

"I said I would look after you," Hiccup told him in a low voice. "Don't struggle, Arild. I'll be fine."

"B-but…" he whispered. The men were closing on Hiccup and the young pirate tried to calm his breathing, though the boy could see the fear in his eyes.

"Close your eyes, Arild," Hiccup told him calmly. "Keep still and try not to listen. I'll be fine…" But his eyes said otherwise. The boy stared for a long moment-and then he screwed his eyes closed. The knife was still cold against his throat and he almost didn't dare breathe…and then he heard the first sounds: thuds of fists hitting flesh, grunts of pain, more thuds, panting, _more_ thuds, a smothered groan, a final vicious thud and the slam of a body hitting the floor.

He was trembling hard as steps came closer-and then walked past him, Finally the grip on his hair and the knife at his throat vanished. And then the door slammed shut. With a small prayer…he opened his eyes.

To see Hiccup lying face down on the floor, his head bowed and arms trying to push himself back up to his hands and knees. His arms buckled and he slid down but he determinedly braced his arms and tried again, this time forcing the shaking limbs to straighten and push him up. He was breathing hard. Timidly, Arild approached him, trembling in distress. Slowly, the pirate lifted his head, still breathing hard. And the boy gasped, seeing blood and bruises on his friend's features, before tears began to roll down his cheeks. Hiccup grimaced and beckoned the boy closer, then wrapped a trembling arm around him, feeling the boy hug against him fiercely.

"I'm sorry," Arild whispered. "It was my fault. If I hadn't been here, you could have beaten them…" Hiccup gave a sigh. Five on one was a tough proposition.

"Can't guarantee that," he said roughly.

"But I s-saw you beat three m-men and you were holding me at the time…" Arild protested. "I-I caused you to be hurt. I-I'm j-just useless…" Hiccup's eyes hardened and his grasp around the boy tightened.

"Never say that," he told the boy gruffly, his eyes suddenly fired with anger. "You aren't useless. You are young and small and you will learn and grow. You aren't any more useless than I am." He felt the boy sob against him and knew the child had been subjected to the same taunts he had endured for so many years when he had been a child. He bowed his aching head to rest his bruised cheek against the top of the boy's head. "They came for me because some other people don't like me," he reassured the boy. "And that means we can't stay here." He felt the boy stiffen. "I'm going to my ship. So you can come with me, Arild. Or you can stay here-though someone may take the cottage if I am not here…or you can make another arrangement…"

The boy buried his face in Hiccup's sore chest. "You want me to go," he guessed, his voice despondent. The pirate sighed and stroked the tousled head.

"I don't have a stable life," he said softly. "I don't have a lot of friends. And I have no family. My crew is the nearest I have to people who care. But I am willing to take you with me, Arild…if you wish. I can't promise it will be safe. I can't promise it will always be fun. But I can promise I will do my best for you and will do everything I can to protect you." The boy lifted his head and his teary green eyes looked up into the battered face.

"You-you w-want me?" he stammered. Hiccup gave a tired nod and rubbed the boy's back gently.

"Of course," he said, "provided you really don't have any family…" The boy shook his head.

"My Mom died two months ago," he whispered. "W-when Dad came back, he said I wasn't his and he-he just threw me out onto the street…" Hiccup sighed.

"Then let's pack up," he sighed, painfully levering himself to his feet. "And then I can get back to the _Night Fury_ and safety."

oOo

Fishlegs summoned the crew and Captain Fury, dressed in his leather armour, scarf covering his face and sword on his hip, informed them that they would be leaving Dragon Island and would be seeking another port. Anyone who wished to look for another ship was welcome to do so without any prejudice: no one volunteered, merely nodding and going to fetch their possessions from their various lodgings to store in the hold. Fishlegs, Mulch and Sven One arranged provisions and water and Fury gave his first mate gold to ensure a generous mead supply for the crew. Then he made his final announcement, the small shape of the boy at his side.

"I have adopted this boy, Arild, and he will be joining the crew…" he said, his hand protectively grasping Arild's shoulder. The boy shuffled closer to his leg, his green eyes wide with anxiety as he faced the crew. But Fury needn't have worried: the crew immediately welcomed the lad-especially when they realised he wouldn't need a share of any spoils because he was the Captain's responsibility. Ruff already winked at the boy and Fury guessed she would take him under her wing. He made a note to keep an eye on Ruff and Tuff and hope Arild was a slow learner.

Once the crew had separated to their various tasks before they sailed, Fury returned to his cabin, slowly closing the door behind him and leaning hard against the wood. He pulled his scarf down to reveal his battered face and limped painfully to the bed, lowering himself down slowly with a hiss of pain. Arild rushed over and poured him some ale and he took a grateful sip, tousling the boy's hair affectionately.

"Thanks, bud," he groaned. He had moved all his possessions to the ship and modified the cabin to accommodate himself and his new charge. The desk had a bookshelf fixed to the wall above it housing his books, journals and papers, there were extra lamps on the wall and a hammock hung to the side of the cabin close to the bed. Arild had been bought some tunics, leggings and newer boots and his few possessions were stored in a drawer that Fury had carefully cleared for his use. The boy had been delighted and grateful and was now keen to learn and make his new friend proud.

Fury had returned to the village and asked as many questions as he could-but there had been little information about Arild. His mother had been named Ingvild but no one knew which Tribe or Island she came from. Her partner…and possibly Arild's father…had been a man called Gunnar who sailed under Captain Thuggory on the _Nightmare._ Finding no further information, he had headed back to the ship, profoundly depressed that a child could be cast aside like so much trash…and no one cared what his fate was to be. Then he paused. That was _exactly_ what had happened to him…just when he was a little older and slightly better able to survive. He was determined not to allow Arild to feel the same rejection and sense of worthlessness that he had experienced much of his life. His only times when he had felt worthwhile had been working in the forge with Gobber…and with Astrid.

He flinched. He was still trying to work out why he hadn't forced her to tell him why she betrayed him but the sight of her had numbed his brain and he had resorted to sarcasm at her hostility. The fact she seemed to be unhappily married to Eret was some solace for all the pain she had put him through…but not enough. And then he lifted his chin. There were others who had let him down…and one who had caused the harm deliberately. _Magne Jorgensen._

So he headed back to the ship and spread out his charts, answering Arild's innocent questions calmly as the boy asked him what he was doing. He sat on the chair, lifting the young boy to sit on his lap and pointed to the jagged outline of Berk.

"On that island are some people who hurt me very badly," he explained. The child's eyes widened.

"Like today?" he asked worriedly. Hiccup's eyes flattened with anger and pain.

"Worse," he growled. "Much worse." Then he paused and calmed his breathing. "So I am going to make them all feel as bad as they made me feel. I've been annoying Berk for some time…but its now time to really hit them." He stole a glance at his trunk, wedged between the bed and the desk: he had collected intelligence from every ship he hit on those who owed him ever since he could manage to sneak on and steal the papers. And he now had a very good idea how he could bring them all down… He turned back to the boy. "So we are going to attack and sink every vessel from Jorgensen Shipping until we bring the company-and the man running it-to his knees…"

oOo

They had haunted Berk waters for only two days when their first victim blundered into their sights. She was a slow, clumsy vessel painted in the blue and white colours of the Jorgensen Shipping Company and she saw them only a few minutes before the _Night Fury_ intercepted them. There were amusing shouts of panic as the crew realised the black-sailed vessel heading directly at them was the pirate who had been haunting their waters for half a year. Fury tried not to smirk but motioned his crew to swing across.

He led the charge, his sword flashing as he swiftly and ruthlessly disarmed the man in his way, kicking another aside and reaching his opposite number before the man could even drag his sword out of the sheath. Brutally, he dug the edge of his blade into the man's throat. "Don't," he advised, his stern glare causing the man to hastily take his arm well away from the sword.

"Who are you?" the man asked sharply. Fury smiled.

"Um, hello? Black sails, invading your boat and stealing everything? Does the name _Fury_ ring any bells?" he asked sarcastically as he ducked and a crewman flew over his head. The Captain stared in shock as Fishlegs, without much effort, lifted a second struggling man off the deck.

"Sorry, Cap'n," he said. "The crew are a bit more feisty than they appeared…"

"No problems, the Captain was just about to surrender anyway," Fury called back, grabbing the Captain's shoulder and digging the blade in hard. "Weren't you, Captain?" There was a pause as the man gulped.

"I surrender!" he squeaked.

"LOUDER!" Fury growled.

"I SURRENDER!" the Captain shouted. "Lay down your arms, men! The day is lost!" Fury relaxed as the men stopped fighting: he didn't want his crew harmed if he could avoid it. He nodded to he Captain and steered him towards the main cabin.

"Good," he purred. "Now lets see what you have on offer." The Captain gulped: this was the part he wasn't looking forward to admitting.

"Erm…" he began. It turned out the ship had a cargo of yak jerky and ewe's milk cheese, standard Berkian products that sold well across the Archipelago but which had a relatively low value. He winced, expecting the pirate to throw a towering rage or possibly kill him but all Fury did was professionally get the Captain to hand over his orders, his strongbox and his sword.

When they emerged on the deck, the crew were restrained and the pirates were carrying cargo over to their ship, which was now fastened alongside. Fury stared at him and gave a sympathetic nod. "We'll take what we can, because it makes a change from ship's biscuit and quite frankly, we can still sell it." The Captain inspected him closely and frowned.

"A lot of risk for relatively low reward," he noted. Fury shook his head.

"Who's running the company now?" he asked casually. "Is Spitelout still in charge or has Snotlout stepped up instead?"

"Neither," the Captain said, his tone cold. "It's the younger son, Magne Jorgensen, who is in charge." Fury gave knowing nod.

"Good-then my intelligence was on the money," he mused. "The risk is for the Jorgensens. I have a problem with Magne Jorgensen-so I am afraid it's bad news for you." He gestured and the twins and Bucket swiftly lowered two rowing boats over the side. "Your rides," the pirate told the Captain. His eyes widened.

"You-you can't…" he gaped. "It's inhumane…"

"No-leaving you on the ship when we sink it would be inhumane," Fury told him. "I'm giving you a chance. There is an island _that_ way…" He pointed to the east. "You will be safe there and coastal patrols will probably find you in a day or so."

"But…"

"I'm sinking this…and every Jorgensen ship until I have broken them!" Fury growled. "Make sure you tell Magne Jorgensen that when you see him." And the Captain realised why he was being allowed to live: he was a messenger. He opened his mouth to protested by Fishlegs and Sven One grabbed him and hauled him backwards to toss him into the first boat with half his crew. Fury motioned of the boats to be pushed away but before he was out of range, he grabbed a box from the cabin and tossed it to the Captain. The man looked up in shock: it was the ship's compass. "Give my regards to Master Magne!" he shouted as he followed his crew swinging back to the _Night Fury._ The pirates cut themselves free and the Fury stared back at the abandoned ship.

"You orders?" Fishlegs asked. Tuff looked at his Captain and saw the look in his eyes: he began preparing his guns.

"I want every Jorgensen vessel at the bottom of the sea!" he growled. "Kill her!"


	7. Chapter 7: Obsessed

**Seven: Obsessed**

"HOW MANY?"

"Six ships attacked and sunk in the last three weeks, sir," Lars reported nervously. Magne Jorgensen was renowned for a short and very mean temper and a very long memory for slights and grudges. The stocky man balled his meaty fists and slammed them onto his dark wood desk, making objects jump and scatter with the impact.

"Where the Hel are the Navy?" he shouted. Lars backed up a pace: though he had twenty years on the younger Jorgensen son, he was afraid of his violent temper.

"The requests for escorts were hand-delivered to the Governor per your instructions!" he squeaked. "All requests though are only granted at the discretion of the Governor. I am sorry, sir. Maybe you should speak to him in person?"

"GET OUT!" Magne roared and hurled a paperweight at the man. Lars ducked and scurried away, pulling the door to and heading back to the clerks pool as fast as his legs would taken him. The younger Jorgensen glared at the door and slowly sank back into his seat, his mind hazed scarlet with rage. He had every right to expect full naval escort for all his vessels: the Governor was his uncle, for Thor's sake! Yet somehow, his request had been put aside…maybe lost or filed as unimportant? He rose. He _would_ go in person and demand naval protection for the remaining ships: his brother was the Governor's Heir. They had to support him.

His coach carried him to the Governor's Offices in double quick time and he was conducted in rapidly. Governor Stoick looked up at his younger nephew and offered a thin smile, gesturing to a chair. He laid his quill down and frowned as he inspected the young man opposite him.

Stoick was a huge bear of a man, seven feet tall and broad as three men. His enormous bushy russet beard covered the upper half of his chest and his cool grey-green eyes were icy and analytical. He wore the Governor's uniform well, his thick waist straining against the wide leather belt. His huge hands rested before him and his thick fingers laced as he paid attention to his visitor. "How can I help you, Magne? he asked gruffly.

"I need Naval support for my fleet," his nephew said without preamble. "I requested before but clearly the request was lost because I have now lost my sixth ship in three weeks to that accursed pirate, Fury!" Stoick sighed. He had not become one of the most successful Governors in the history of the Province of Berk without being a shrewd judge of character. He knew the faults deep in his younger nephew, the cruel and venal character facing him. Snotlout wasn't ideal either but he was willing to work and had learned some valuable lessons along the way. And Stoick had to do what was best for Berk because he would be the last of his line: his son was gone and his nephew would take the island on his death.

"There was no error," Stoick said calmly. "The navy is not at your personal disposal, Magne. If you wish constant support, you need to make private arrangements." His nephew leapt to his feet.

"How can you say that?" he shouted. "My company brings thousands of kronor into the island! We are famed across the Archipelago! We deserve protection by the Navy!"

"And so does Berk," the Governor told him coldly. "The harbour, the other traders and personal craft all deserve protection also. There are other pirates and raiders as well as Fury."

"But he is targeting ME!" Magne shouted furiously. "Every time he sinks a ship, he sends me a message: _I am sinking every Jorgensen ship until I have broken you._ How the Hel am I supposed to deal with that?"

"Convoys," Stoick said coolly. "Either with your own ship or with other owners' vessels."

"But they may not fit my timetable!" Magne argued furiously.

"Probably better than not arriving at all," Stoick pointed out. "You can always hire private security. I can offer you Marines on your ships to repel boarders…" Magne scowled.

"Bastard will just sink them without even boarding!' he shouted. "The devil has an inhuman gunner! And he doesn't care for the goods. He takes all company communications and the strongbox…but the cargos aren't that valuable. It's the ships that cost!"

"And the Navy is here for Berk," Stoick repeated. "There are wider concerns than your local problems. There are pirates, outcasts and other threats beyond our waters that mean I have to maintain a strong defence for the island!"

"So you mean I have to find my own private defences?" Magne growled. Stoick nodded.

"As long as you don't violate Berk law, you can employ your own security," he told the younger man. Magne glared at him.

"If I were Snotlout, you'd help me!" he accused bitterly.

"Snotlout wouldn't be asking," Stoick told him bluntly. "He would already have organised his defences." Magne leapt to his feet.

"Then I will deal with it myself!" he snapped and spun on his heel. Stoick watched him go with a sigh. He recalled a conversation not long ago.

"I thought you already were," he growled.

But as Magne reached his coach, he leaned to his go-to man, Rolf.

"Get me General Eret Eretson," he growled. "I think we have a mutual problem."

oOo

"I'm worried about the Captain." Ruff's words were loud in the crew quarters as she sharpened her knife. Her brother looked up from his hammock, peering into the gloom.

"Dude seems very focussed," he noted. "Ever since we went to Dragon Island…"

"Yeah, what went down there?" Ruff asked. Mulch scratched his head and stretched. He didn't say much but he had been troubled by the tale he had gleaned.

"I heard the Pirate Council were pretty unhappy with some of the things he's been doing recently," he explained. Tuff frowned.

"Yeah? And?"

"They paid him a visit." Mulch stared at the twins who still looked confused: for pirates, they were sometimes amazingly dense when other times, they could be remarkably inventive and daring.

"What, they popped in for a mead and a chat?" Mulch stared at Tuff in shock.

"Maybe cakes as well?" Ruff suggested.

"Mead and cakes? Wow. I want one of those chats…" Tuff replied.

"No, you _don't._ They broke into his hut and beat the Hel out of him," Fishlegs explained, arriving at his place and sighing. They stared at him.

"That can't be right! He looked fine when he called us together…" Sven commented. Fishlegs shook his head.

"Didn't you wonder why he was in full armour with his scarf up?" he asked. "He's usually much less formal with us. I saw him later. He looked like he's really taken a pounding. I think it was tied to the boy. He wouldn't speak to me. He looked…sad."

"And what's with the little dude?" Tuff added. "I mean, he's a cool kid'n all but still…" Fishlegs sat down heavily by Ruff and offered a small smile. He was hoping that one day, she would see him as someone worth considering as more than a friend.

"When I first met Fury five years ago, he was a skinny boy, driven from his home and family," he explained. "He'd been really badly beaten and had lost everything. He literally had the clothes he stood in-and nothing else. And no one would help him, because he was being targeted by the two most powerful men on Berk…"

"Wait-he's from Berk?" Ruff asked. Fishlegs nodded and a number of faces grew thoughtful..

"He still won't tell me any details, but I gather he was betrayed by several people he deeply cared for…and I think that woman, Astrid Hofferson, was one of them. He was completely lost and broken when I first met him and when we were on the _Thor's Hammer,_ he was really targeted by the others because he didn't have clue what he was doing. They were…very harsh." There was a moment's silence as they all realised what he meant: pirate crews were not populated by supportive, kindly, caring people who would help a scared and out-of-his-depth boy. His life must have been Hel on the ship. "I think when he met the boy-skinny, hungry, homeless, no one to help him-he saw himself and wanted to protect him."

"Captain's heart is sometimes softer than he would have us believe," Mulch commented. There were nods all round: for all his reputation, Fury had always shown he would protect his crew over profit.

"So this whole Berk thing is for revenge?" Sven asked sharply. Fishlegs sighed.

"I think so," he admitted. "There may be more lucrative targets out there-but for some reason, he is determined to keep attacking this shipping business."

"I mean, so far we've captured ewe's cheese, yak jerky, wool, yak dung, _more_ wool, cultural Viking weapons, _even more_ wool and yak cheese," Mulch noted. "Not a big margin on any of those!"

"But we have all pocketed money from each ship!" Fishlegs reminded them.

"Not that much!" Jorgen argued.

"Hey-he always splits the strongbox with us all," Tuff protested. "And half the time, he doesn't take his share."

"And we still haven't drunk all that mead he bought in Dragon Island!" Ruff added. Sven and Mulch shared a look. Her words on reminded them that they no longer had a friendly port-thanks to Fury.

"We were on a sweet deal there," Halvard grumbled. "Safe harbour, friendly women, plenty of taverns…and we end up thrown out because Cap'n Fury can't keep his smart mouth to himself!"

"I heard he had problems with a woman," Sven added. "He abused her or something…"

"The Captain? No," Mulch said.

"Yeah-he broke up with Dagur the Deranged's sister and the Deranged one has sworn to get Fury!" Jorgen added. "He's furious and his Berserkers are all gunning for Fury!"

"I heard he had fought in a Tavern with Alvin the Treacherous!" Bjarne added.

"You were given the choice to leave the _Night Fury_ and seek another berth!" Fish reminded him, knowing the man was trouble.. "Cap'n told us what was what."

"But not that the Pirate Council is on his case!" Halvard argued. "Or Alvin. Or Dagur the Deranged! If we stick with him, we may end being turned on by them as well. And on our own!"

"He needs to prove he's working for all of us, not just his own revenge!" Jorgen added. "Let's find something more enticing to raid-and _then_ we can let him drag us to raid another dung carrying ship!" Fish grimaced: even he had baulked at that one and the hold hand stank for _days_ after they sold the stuff to a very happy farming community.

"Yeah-tell him, Fish!" Sven urged him. "We need to attack something more lucrative…or we may be looking for a new Captain!"

"Seriously, dude?" Tuff asked him in surprise. "You want to attack a ship with more bling so you're planning to attack a man who is a demon with a sword? Let me know how that goes!"

"Yeah…we promise we'll give you a good funeral!" Ruff called to him.

"All we have to do is grab that kid of his-and then we can kick his ass!" Halvard sneered. Fish glared at him.

"Try that and you'll have half the crew against you!" he snapped, his own anger flaring, then rose. "But I will talk with him. We need a change. And it is dangerous to stay in the same waters for too long. He can bankrupt the man he's after once we've filled our money pouches!"

oOo

"What did they say?" Hiccup asked, poring over the charts. He had plotted every course, every contract and every raid on the chart and was trying to anticipate where he would find the next victim. All the papers had been meticulously analysed and filed in his trunk. His bruises had faded but he was a little warier than he had been and he always wore his sword. Fish shuffled his feet.

"Not happy," he admitted. "They're fed up of Jorgensen transport ships and want something with more…bling…" Hiccup looked up, his green gaze amused.

"Not your words, I presume," he said sarcastically.

"Tuff's actually. How did you know?" Fish's lips quirked but Hiccup looked back at his chart.

"So they want more loot," he murmured. "I knew that yak dung would cause trouble. Should have just sunk the ship…but there was always the risk the cannon fire would blow the ship up!" Fish smiled at the mental image of yak dung suddenly raining from the skies.

"But you haven't killed anyone yet in the raids," he reminded his friend and Hiccup sighed and hung his head.

"Because they're not guilty!" he snapped. "Magne is. So he should suffer, not them. You know I won't kill unless I have no choice!"

"Fury…it's dangerous to hang around in these waters for too long," he reminded the pirate. "I know you don't want to hear it but there _have_ been more naval patrols and we've had to vanish more than once. Even if we just sailed around the island or headed north, it would mean they didn't know where we are!" Hiccup stared at him: he knew Fish was making sense but he was also stubborn and he was finally feeling he was getting somewhere-after five years of only dreaming about revenge.

"We are fast enough to outrun any ship!" he argued.

"But two-or three-or ten?" Fish asked him pointedly. "One day your luck will run out and you will need your crew all pulling for you on that day!" That made him look up.

"And they aren't now?" he asked quietly.

"There are murmurings," Fish admitted. "They've heard what happened on Dragon Island." Hiccup winced. "If you don't give them some leeway, they will come after you. And they won't hesitate to use the boy against you!" Hiccup's head snapped up and he instinctively stared at the door in concern. Arild was sitting quietly on the deck, learning to tie knots with Bucket. The big man was simple and could only concentrate on one thing at a time-but he was infinitely patient with the young boy as he practised half-hitches, sheep-shanks and sailor's hitches. He sighed.

"You know, just when I thought that life was getting easier, it gets a heap more complex," he admitted. "But I couldn't leave him, Fish. He was utterly alone, starving, bullied, scared… He was me." He shook his head. "But I have no one I can ask to look out for him anywhere else…"

"What about that girl…Heather…?" the big man asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"What about her?" he asked heavily. "It's over. She finally got the message." Then he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "That's another one after me."

"What do you mean?" Fish asked him, looking over his shoulder and recalling the gossip he had heard.

"Dagur the Deranged is her brother…and I think we can anticipate I won't be on his Snoggletog list…" he admitted. "And Alvin and his thugs ambushed me in the tavern as in the village as well…" Fish winced.

"Is there a sister of Master Viggo you could also have sex with, lead on and then messily break up with so you could have a full set?" he asked sarcastically.

"Only an older brother," Hiccup replied. "Not really my type, to be honest." He grimaced: he had heard the stories and _really_ didn't fancy spending any time with Ryker.

"I'm sure you could manage to insult him in some way if you put your mind to it. You have everyone else!" Fish shot back.

"Ouch. That was harsh," Hiccup groaned.

"You deserved it," Fish commented. "We're your crew-and when you're a target, so are we." Hiccup laid his hands flat on the table and hung his head.

"You know, when they broke in and I saw him held hostage, there was a tiny part of me that screamed to leave him and run…but he looked so scared and so trusting…" he admitted softly, his voice ashamed. "And I knew that he was only there because of me. When I dropped my sword, when I saw them close on me, when the first blow landed, I just looked at him and promised I would protect him. No matter what." His eyes hardened. "Tell the crew that I will hunt down and kill anyone who uses the boy against me." Fish started: he had heard that ruthless, cold voice a little more often recently, especially when talking about his past and his revenge. Then Hiccup's eyes softened. "But I agree with you as well: it is dangerous to remain here too long. So let's go look for a juicy prize that will keep Sven, Halvard and Jorgen happy!"

Fish stared at him in shock. Hiccup straightened up and cracked his neck with a grimace. "Don't be so shocked, Fish!" he smirked. "I'd be a pretty poor Captain if I didn't know my crew-and which of them would want to stab me in the back!" And then he took a step closer to his friend and the confident grin faded. "Just promise me that if anything happens-you'll look out for the boy?" There was a plea there, the look of the skinny, battered boy Fishlegs had first met five years earlier. He found himself nodding.

"I promise," he said. "Just…try to remember that I'm here as well. I just wish you'd tell me what happened." Hiccup gave a grim smile.

"One day, Fish," he promised. "But for now…let's go hunting!"

oOo

It was well north of Berk when they sighted a sail dodging through the seastacks around Red Leaf Island. Fury peered through his spyglass and gave a small smile. "Berk colours…of the Governor!" he called. Then he turned to his crew. "Do you fancy this one or should we wait for the next dung ship to come along?"

There were a number of surprised expressions: they knew Fishlegs had spoken to him but hadn't realised the Captain had already guessed their grumbles. The twins were already laughing and shoving one another when the rest pulled themselves together.

"This should do," Sven One called. Fury's green eyes swept over the crew and saw a lot of enthusiasm.

"Okay!" he announced. "Load the cannons, unfurl the sails and lay in an intercept course!" He fastened his scarf securely over his face and pumped his fist in the air. "Look alive! We have a ship to catch!"

A small shape timidly walked up to the Captain, weaving through the urgent burst of activity as the crew prepared for battle. Arild stared up at the Captain and sighed. "Do…you want me to do anything, Fury?" he asked softly. The pirate glanced down, then dragged his scarf down and offered the boy a smile. He shook his head.

"We going to attack another ship now, bud, and I need to know you're going to be safe, if I am to do my job," he told the boy gently. His own father had only ever been stern and cold: his favourite line had been 'because I say so!' So Hiccup always made sure he explained why he wanted Arild to do something and that the boy understood.

"You're g-going to take care, aren't you?" he asked worriedly. Hiccup put a hand gently on his shoulder and tousled his head.

"Always do, bud," he murmured.

"But you always seem so angry," Arild said in a small voice. Fury gently rested a hand against the boy's cheek. Arild was still timid and nervous, always needing to know where the Captain was as his only security. Fury knew all too well the sense of dislocation, of pervading uncertainty that he had felt when he had lost his home and family and he was doing everything he could to reassure the boy. He knew Fishlegs, the twins, Bucket and Mulch all spent time with the boy as well, making him feel part of the crew.

"When I work, I have to concentrate," he admitted. "And sometimes, I have to be mean. I need you to be safe when I fight, Arild. Can you stay in the cabin for me? That way, I will know you are okay and I can do what I have to!"

"You're not going to hurt anyone?" the boy asked softly. Fury sighed.

"Not unless I have no other option," he said, unwilling to lie to the boy. Arild gave a small nod. He leaned forward and kissed the top of the boy's head. "Take care, bud. I'll be back!" The boy gave him a fierce hug and then ran off towards the Captain's cabin. Fury stood up then stared round his crew. "Does anyone not have a job?" he asked pointedly as every one suddenly became very busy. He fixed his scarf and stood at the bow. "Battle stations!"

The Berk ship tacked swiftly and the _Night Fury_ accelerated to cut them off. Fury glanced over his shoulder. "Think you can slow 'em down, Tuff?" he called and the male twin gave a broad grin.

"You got it, dude!" he shouted back. "Okay, sis-let's show 'em our Thorston salvo!" And the two swivelled the cannon round and fired, the cannon balls both smashing through the main mast. There was a sickening creak and the mast crumbled, falling over the side with a crash. There were shouts and the twins fired another heavy salvo that crashed into the prow and decapitated the figurehead.

"Attack!" Fury shouted, looking across his men. They were all ready, ropes taut and grapples poised. The _Night Fury_ closed the distance in a moment and suddenly, they were alongside. Grapples bit into the wood of the other ship but defenders ran forward to hack through the ropes. Fury gave a smile and nodded. The second set of grapples had steel-cored ropes that their swords clanged off or-in one case- broke completely. Then the pirates swung across with a roar., though Fishlegs and Mulch collided and accidentally landed on a gunner on the target ship, squashing the poor man.

"REPEL BOARDERS!" a voice roared and Fury felt his spine freeze. He turned as if through treacle to see a vast shape with the familiar huge red beard and ferocious expression waving his sword and urging his men on against the attackers. For an aeons long second, he stared at the shape of the Governor-his father-as his heart fluttered in his chest and his breath froze in his throat. The last time they had met flashed across his memory…and then time speeded up again. He blinked, back in the present and in control once more. He parried the blow at his head by a crewman, knocked out a second and kicked a third in the gut, then dealt him a swift blow to the head to lay him out.

"By the numbers!" he shouted to the crew. He saw Bucket, Sven and the twins fly in and engage while he looked around-and recognised another shape, screaming obscenities and flighting flamboyantly but inefficiently against Bucket: General Eretson. He sighed and danced forward, carving his way through the defenders while managing to kick them aside without drawing blood…until he found the Captain. His father was at his side.

"You've met your match now, you wretched pirate!" Stoick snarled, lunging forward with a sword clamped in his massive fist. "I will personally see you hanged!" Fury parried the blow at his head, spun under the next and slashed the inside of the man's wrist swiftly, forcing him to drop the weapon. There was no way he could outmuscle his father-the man weighed about three times as much as Fury and topped him by a head. But the left-handed Fury fought often and usually unconventionally: his father was a traditionalist and had always scorned his son's skills as he had grown, no matter how hard he had worked. He gave a grim smile under his scarf and batted the sword away again. With a twist of his sword he slashed the Governor's arm to prevent him grabbing another weapon and a backswing scored his chest-not deeply but enough to slice through his sash and send the heavy seal thudding to the deck.

Stoick gaped and staggered back a pace in shock, for he had never lost a combat-but as he did, Fury's sword dug hard into his chest, over his heart. Fury's emerald green eyes flashed as he glared at the Governor…his estranged father. It was a struggle through the weight of years of rage and rejection and hatred to speak the words:

"Surrender or die!" he growled.


	8. Chapter 8: Northern Exposure

**Eight: Northern Exposure**

Stoick, Governor of Berk, stiffened in shock as the cold blade dug into the muscle of his chest. The pirate facing him was not what he expected: the stories painted Captain Fury as a fearsome and brutal man, never sparing any ship and plundering and murdering as he went. They never mentioned the man with the fearsome reputation was lithe, lanky and agile, his tousled dark auburn hair and piercing emerald eyes topping functional leather armour and obvious mastery of the sword. His face was obscured by a black scarf, his voice muffled.

"Surrender or die!" the man repeated, the growl lower and filled with hatred. Stoick stared at the crew. General Eretson had been snared by a bola, the Captain was in the hands of what looked like a pair of twins and the rest of the crew were surrounded. The Governor gave a hate-filled glare.

"I will see you hang!" he promised.

"I'll take that as a surrender," Fury announced, his sword still jabbing painfully into the man's flesh. "By the way, I'm thinking of setting up a ticketing system since so many people want to see me hang. Oh, the perils of popularity!"

"Sneer all you want, foul devil!" Stoick snarled. "I am not afraid of you. I will die like a soldier!"

"Obviously, you are free to do what you want," Fury said calmly, "but not today." He paused. "Bucket, Mulch-chain him up-and the fat-head General!"

"Not him again, dude!" came Tuff's voice. "Can't we just leave him on a seastack?"

"Much as I would love to-no!" Fury growled.

"Unhand me, you louts!" Eret's voice floated up. "I will see you hang!" Then he caught sight of Fury and his handsome face twisted into a vicious sneer. "But you…I will see you _scream_!"

"See? Mister Popular!" Fury quipped as the Governor was wrapped in thick chains. Eret was shoved at his side and the General scowled and shouted obscenities. Stoick rolled his eyes, watching the pirate closely. Fury calmly made sure the crew were secured and then led his first mate into the Captain's cabin. Then they heard the shrieks.

Fury found Lady Astrid in the cabin, cursing and waving a sword in his face. He sighed and disarmed her rapidly, grabbing her wrist. She punched him with the other hand and kicked him hard in the knee. He groaned as she pulled free-to find Fishlegs snaring her in a bear hug. Fury pressed a hand to his jaw and winced.

"Good to see you, milady," he said with a groan, doubled up and rubbing his knee.

"YOU!" she snapped. "Are you deliberately chasing me every time I leave Berk?" She struggled fiercely against Fishlegs's grasp and kicked him hard in the shin. He groaned as well.

"With your gentle demeanour and friendly personality, how could I resist?" Hiccup retorted and she struggled again.

"Captain Fury, I demand…"

"You are in no position to demand _anything_!" he told her sharply. "Fish…" He jerked his head and she was carried outside as he checked the strongbox and grabbed the briefcase of all the Governor's papers and intelligence. He lifted the pouches of gold and gave a small grin as he stuffed them into the briefcase. "And maybe this will be enough to keep them happy…" he murmured.

On the deck, the prisoners were grumbling and the crew were getting bored. Fury walked out and frowned. There was something wrong…a yawning silence filled with an increasing sensation of pressure, the slowly rising rush…there was something coming…

He spun as a large black ship appeared from behind a seastack, bearing down on the two ships. "GET EVERYONE BACK ONTO THE SHIP!" he screamed, grabbing Astrid and dragging her across. The rest of the pirates hustled the captive crew over in double quick time as Fury rolled his eyes, dashed back for the briefcase-and the gold-and leapt back over as the crew furled the sails, urgently cutting free as the huge ship smashed into the Governor's ship. There was a splintering crunch as it was smashed like matchwood. Fury bellowed to keep his crew focussed, trying to ignore the brooding presence of the Governor and the glaring face of Eret as they worked furiously to evade the enormous vessel.

"I don't suppose you have single Odin-damned clue who these people are?" he shouted at Stoick. The Governor gave a grim scowl, cool eyes raking the jagged, armoured shape, twice the size of their own ship. The configuration was alien and the crowned dragon's-head device unfamiliar…though he had an idea from the intelligence he had gathered.

"No," he said firmly. "But I like the irony that you're now the prey!"

"We're all prey!" Fury shouted at him, grabbing the wheel and throwing the _Night Fury_ into a tight turn. "All I would have done was steal some money and let you go! This bastard is trying to crush us!" The vessel narrowly missed them. "Tuff! Can you get a bead on them?"

"They look pretty tough, boss!" he called. "Mast looks reinforced and the hull is really thick…"

"Try anyway!" Fury shouted. The twins loaded up and fired, but their shots bounced off the iron reinforced hull and the Captain spun in another tight turn, just avoiding the the jagged reinforced prow of the huge vessel.

"Nope, dude!" Tuff shouted back. "Not possible!"

"Everything is possible!" Fury bellowed. "Keep trying!" The twins huffed but reloaded and scanned the vessel as Fury threw the _Night Fury_ into another sharp turn to starboard. "Though not sure outrunning this thing is possible…"

"Tuff…" his twin murmured, "can you see what I see?" The twins both peered and saw the iron plates overlapping each other on the hull.

"Sis-Fury isn't gonna like this," he murmured and then he tilted his head. "But they stop above the water line…Loki…this will be a hard shot…"

"Can we…?" she asked. Tuff grinned.

"Double powder!" he said and they loaded up. Fury spun the _Night Fury_ in a loop around the ship. He was more manoeuvrable than the huge vessel-that was his only advantage.

"Any time today…" he called as Stoick watched in surprise. He hadn't expected the man to be so hands-on…or flexible…and his informal interaction with his crew was alien but seemed to work for him. The ship listed as the twins lined up and fired, a fierce salvo that had two heavy explosions impacting the hull just above the waterline. The aim was exceptional with both hitting exactly the same spot-and the iron plates were buckled and blasted away with the hull damaged but not quite holed.

"No, dude-sorry!" Tuff shouted. "We're out!" Fury glanced back, seeing that it _was_ possible…but would leave them too exposed while trying to breach the vessel. He swung the _Night Fury_ to port as cannon fire raked around them. He glanced upwards, throwing the ship into the adjacent seasick maze.

"Thor…give me a break…just this once?" he murmured as they lurched round another tight turn and the monster vessel closed on them. Then the black sails filled with wind and the _Night Fury_ surged forward, zig-zagging nimbly through the seastacks with the huge vessel on their tail. Fury's knuckles were white on the wheel, his green eyes scouring the way for the best channel. Every turn the smaller _Night Fury_ made was matched by the bigger vessel…but its turns gradually lagged later and later…until they slammed into the second-last seasick with a horrible grinding crunch. And even then, they were still floating, though damaged.

Fury glanced back, his heart still pounding in his chest as they burst through the maze out into the open sea…and then they glanced behind and saw the ship move..and her sails furl to follow them. "Gods in Valhalla…" Fury breathed. "Does nothing stop this behemoth?"

"You know, it's almost worth getting killed to watch you perish!" Eret sneered. Astrid stared at him in shock.

"I disagree!" she snapped. "What is _wrong_ with you? Some unknown enormous vessel is trying to kill us…and they came after the Governor of Berk's ship without hesitation…and all you care about is that some damned pirate gets his because of your hurt pride?" She turned to Stoick. "And you, sir? Do you concur with my husband's sentiments?"

"I'm with Lady Astrid!" Fury piped up, motioning Fish to let her go.

"Shut up!" Astrid snapped. Stoick scowled.

"I have never _seen_ a ship of that design before," he repeated honestly, "but they certainly targeted me!" Fury shook his head as the crew furiously worked to ensure every square inch of sail was available.

"Mulch, Sven-take the Captain, the Governor and the General to the small cabin," he ordered. "Rest of the crew in the cages."

"And me?" Astrid asked. Fury offered her a small glance.

"You are a problem," he admitted, glancing behind them. The big ship was no match for their speed in open sea-but they were speeding _north_ at a rate of knots and further from home. "I'm sure we can work something out…" And as he spoke, the door to his cabin opened and Arild emerged, running urgently towards the pirate. Stoick and Eret looked in shock as the small boy flung himself at the feared pirate Captain, and the man motioned Ruff to take the wheel as he bent forward to grab the boy is a strong hug.

"Hiya, buddy," he greeted. "You okay?"

"What's going on, Fury?" the boy replied, hugging him tightly. "Who-who are these p-people?" His big green eyes looked around the strangers with fear.

"It's okay, bud," he murmured. "Their ship got sunk by that big ship behind us and I couldn't leave them to drown…" The boy's eyes lingered on Astrid and he blinked as the others were escorted away, though he relaxed a little.

"Is this lady going to shout at you like your other girlfriend did?" he asked. Fury winced.

"A whore in every port?" Astrid smirked and the pirate hugged the boy more tightly, resting his head against the boy's.

"No, actually I'm between relationships…" he retorted.

"And this is one of your bastards?" she scoffed. Arild felt him stiffen against him and his grip tighten slightly.

"No, though I would be proud to call this boy my son," he said in a low voice. "I see absence has not cured your sour tongue, milady. You still delight in making assumptions about me."

"You do about me!" she snapped back.

"Based on evidence," he sighed. "You betrayed a young man and condemned him to disownment, dishonour and despair for no good reason. And your vicious tongue wrongs me and this child as well." She saw the shaggy jet head bury in the pirate's chest and felt a twinge of shame: it wasn't the boy's fault that Fury was a pirate but he did seem to care for the lad.

"What's his name?" she asked gently. The little head moved and the wary green eyes peeked from under the shaggy bangs.

"Arild," Fury said gently, his hand moving gently over the boy's back. "I bumped into him-literally-on the streets of the village. His Mom had died, the man she lived with claimed he wasn't his and threw him out. I can't find out which Tribe she was from so I can't take him to see if he has any kin and I cannot find the man who threw him out for more information. So I took him with me."

"Irresponsible," she commented. He stared at her with exasperation.

"Is there anything I can do right?" he asked her pointedly. "Had I left him to freeze or starve on the streets and continue to be abused and neglected, I would be rightly deemed a callous bastard. But when I take him in and protect him, I'm irresponsible!"

"This is no place for a child!" she told him shortly.

"I agree," he sighed, "but I have nowhere else to offer him." Arild looked at her curiously.

"He has your eyes," she noted. He gave a slight smile, the tiny crinkle at the corner of his eyes the only clue she could see.

"Not mine, though similar," he sighed. "The lad is too old to be mine. But I promised that I would protect him and even being here is better than starving and freezing. To be honest, I know how he was feeling. I've been there as well." He shrugged and the boy hugged him.

"I wish you were my Dad," the boy murmured softly. "You are so much kinder than…him." Fury tousled his head.

"Thanks, bud," he said cheerfully. "I wish that as well." He straightened up and the boy pressed himself had against the Captain's lanky legs. Astrid swallowed.

"Um…I may have misjudged you," she said awkwardly. He narrowed his eyes.

" _May_ have?" he repeated. She rolled her eyes. "There are no places for a homeless child to go. If I had walked by, he may well be dead now. As it is…" He paused and his hand gently stroked the tousled head. "As it is, I have accepted responsibility for him. A Captain protects his own…and I have adopted him." He glanced down to the boy and the big green eyes stared up trustingly at the pirate. "Give us a moment, bud? Bit of tall talk to do!" Arild nodded and scooted back to the cabin, casting Astrid a further suspicious look before vanishing.

" _Tall_ talk?" she asked him ironically. He shrugged.

"Not my best snappy come-back," he admitted. "But I didn't feel it was fair you sniped at him and it's not good for him to see adults arguing."

"And we are going to argue?"

"If past experience is any predictor, yes," he told her bluntly. "Apart from repeated attempts to hit me, you consistently insult and misjudge me."

"You're a pirate, a thief and a marauder!" she snapped. He rested a hand dramatically over his heart.

"Once again, you wound me," he sighed. "But Lady Astrid-I have my own reasons why I do what I do. And I never intended to become a pirate. But when I lost everything, my only option was a life of crime." He turned away as Fishlegs approached and leaned close to the husky First Mate. "Yes, Fish?"

"The ship is matching us for speed," Fishlegs told him in a concerned voice.

"Really?" Fury asked, rolling his eyes. "Despite the twins' best efforts and them crashing into a seastack? What the Hel does it take to stop them?"

"More than we have, I think," Fish told him in a low voice. "They're heavily armoured, fast and of a design I have never seen. We're more manoeuvrable but that may be it."

"Slim pickings," Fury murmured. "You know the two double-powdered shots almost got through the hull…and their armour doesn't extend right to the waterline…there may be a way…if we can make it work…" He frowned. "Have you got my designs for the floating shot?" Fish frowned and then nodded.

"I know where they are," Fish admitted after a moment. "But we're caught in a strong northerly current and the wind is also strong and northerly. We're being taken further and further from Berk waters." Fury gave a sigh.

"You were the ones who wanted us to change location because you wanted some richer pickings," he reminded his First Mate sarcastically. "I was happy raiding the dung ships!"

"You don't sleep in the hold!" Fish retorted. "And your vengeance was getting obsessive, to be honest." Fury's eyes flashed and his fists balled.

"Yeah," he said tightly. "Having it as the only purpose keeping me alive will do that, Fish. Keep us at full sail and try to see if we can tack west and slip away when night falls. And get me what charts we have for these waters. We're a long way from our familiar hunting territory and that makes us vulnerable!"

"Aye, aye!" Fish said sarcastically and turned away.

"I see your men really respect your captaincy," Astrid noted.

"Yeah, they worship the deck I walk on," Fury retorted. "Milady, I can offer you my cabin as accommodation but you will have to share it with the boy. I won't throw him from his home just to pander to your sensibilities."

"Where will you sleep?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I'll manage," he said quietly and gestured. "Get some rest."

oOo

The Governor and the General were hostile and uncommunicative when Fury tried to speak to them again, sneering at him for messing up their raid and crowing at his concerns. They were openly laughing at him for being pursued by a hostile unknown. The pirate tried to remain reasonable but he sensed that the Governor was holding something back and it made him mad that the man was hiding something that could endanger them all. But though he disliked both men, he wouldn't resort to violence to try to force them to talk when he knew it would achieve little. He abhorred the idea of torturing anyone...though his fists itched to wipe the smug smile off Eret's face.

He then spent two hours in the hold with Fishlegs, modifying his design for a 'floating shot'…a sea mine that could float up to an enemy ship and blast a hole in the hull. It really wasn't a pirate weapon because the damage could be so great that the ship would sink swiftly and deny the raiders a chance to heist all the cargo they wanted. But it had potential if the ship was under attack by multiple naval vessels to remove some of the pursuers. He paused and his pencil swiftly sketched a new design, automatically making notes alongside.

"All I need is a forge or some means of making the actual device…" he murmured and Fish and Tuff stared at him in shock.

"Dude-how do you come up with all these crazy ideas?" the male twin asked, his eyes sweeping over the new weapon. Fury shrugged.

"Before I ended on the pirate ship, I served an apprenticeship in a forge with the local blacksmith," he admitted softly. Then he closed his eyes, remembering the last time he had seen his mentor. He blinked. "He taught me so much and encouraged me to invent…he was more like a father to me than my real father was…but in the end, he betrayed me like everyone else." He took a shuddering breath. "Call me if the ship gets closer or anything changes," he said and turned to the ladder, swarming up wearily and grabbing a lamp before quietly sneaking into his cabin.

Astrid heard him enter and tensed, her eyes snapping open at his soft steps. Then she heard his armour creak and saw his lean silhouette against the little pool of light as he laid down his shielded lamp. She looked as she saw him lean over the little curled shape on the floor. Fury had granted Astrid the bed, but he had taken the fur blanket and made a little nest for the boy, wrapping him in a blanket. The pirate pulled his scarf down and stroked the tousled head.

"You okay, bud?" he murmured gently. The little boy wearily lifted his head and gave a small nod.

"'m good," he murmured muzzily. "C-can I sleep with you now?" The pirate gave a small smile and nodded.

"Sure thing, bud," he said gently, then extended his lanky arms and scooped the boy up, wrapped in his blanket and lifted him carefully. Astrid watched him with suspicion as his lean shape rose and her eyes followed him as the pirate carried him to his chair, settling down carefully. The woman suddenly felt a surge of shock as the man fidgeted his lean shape and rested the shielded lamp on the small desk. He tenderly adjusted the boy in his position curled against the man's chest and lap, his head curled and hand latched onto the man's leather armour.

"Sleep well, bud," he whispered. She couldn't see the details of his face but noted as he leaned slightly forward, kissed the top of the boy's head and rested a gentle arm around him as he dozed off as well. Astrid cast one last glance at the pair and then closed her eyes once more.

oOo

The door to the cabin burst open and Fishlegs ran in. Fury sat up like a shot, Arild clutched to his body and Astrid snapped awake as well.

"FURY! You need to come now!" he shouted and the Captain leapt up, dragging his scarf up and untangling himself from the blanket. The boy was awake and refused to let go so the pirate carried him as well. Astrid followed him out, blinking awake and trying to fix her dishevelled hair with her fingers. And then they all stopped.

They were surrounded by a wall of nine vessels all identical to the one pursuing them…which was closing on their stern. They had sailed-or more likely been driven-into an area not marked on the charts, a deep bay between three small black volcanic islets where the strange ships were clustered. The Captain gestured to his crew to trim the sails and make to turn away but the strange boats were closing on them and Fury saw a forest of cannon aim at them.

His green eyes widened and he unconsciously tightened his grip around the boy. Astrid saw the man bravely lift his chin and take a shuddering breath. He knew the odds were hopeless…for now.

"Raise the flag, Fish," the Captain said in a heavy voice. "Signal our surrender!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Lord's Armada

**Advisory: Violence and implied torture**

 **Nine: The Dark Lord's Armada**

The crew stared at him in utter shock.

"Surrender? The _Night Fury_ never surrenders!" Fish exclaimed.

"Yeah-death before dishonour!" Tuff shouted.

"The Night Fury won't go down without a fight!" Ruff added.

"She will today," Fury told them sharply. "We fight and we go the same way that other ship went-straight to the bottom of the sea!" They stared at him. "They're not firing now, guys. They want us alive. And that's our chance. We find out exactly what they have…and then we can make a break for it when we know what we are facing."

"What about us?" Astrid asked and the pirate stared at the woman. He sighed.

"If you are our prisoners, they may treat you with respect," he said dubiously, "or they treat you as badly as they treat us. Sorry-I never planned this to happen." There was a vague shrug of his shoulders but it was clear he was worried for his crew. "Mulch, Bucket-get our guests out! If they sink us, they deserve to stand a chance not to drown."

The Governor, the General and the Captain were led onto the deck and immediately began to scoff at the pirate. "Ha! How does it feel to be boarded, cutthroat?" Eret sneered.

"Damn-missed a trick," Fury murmured. "Should've cut _your_ throat-and then I wouldn't have to listen to your whining!"

"Can't see them happy to see you, pirate!" the Governor added. "You attacked one of their ships. I'm sure they'll want to return the favour!" Fury rolled his eyes but turned towards his own men and saw them all grabbing weapons.

"Don't resist!" he shouted as the crew saw grapples fly over and haul the Night Fury towards the largest boat, a monster towering over them and three or four times their length and beam. Then he turned away, putting Arild on the ground and resting an urgent hand on his shoulder. "Hide, buddy," he murmured softly. "I don't know if these people will treat you properly. So hide on the ship. I can do what I have to if I know you're safe…"

"Will you be okay?" the boy asked him worriedly. Fury gently tousled his head.

"Hide," he whispered and the boy ran off, heading down into the hold as the young pirate stood up and stared at the ship they were pulled in. Men in jagged black armour swung across and Fury stared at them impassively, his hand resting lightly on the pommel of his sword. The invaders swiftly surrounded the crew and their unwilling guests until a bulky, cruel-faced man swaggered up in front of Fury.

"Your sword, Captain," the man growled in his exotic accent. Fury unwillingly unstrapped his sword belt and handed it over.

"What do you want?" he asked. "What do you plan for my crew and passengers?"

The man backhanded him hard and he slammed to the deck. He paused only for a breath then rose to his feet agilely, shaking his head slightly.

"That's not an answer," Fury growled. "I demand…"

A second blow felled him brutally and he took a little longer getting to his feet. This time, two men gripped his arms as he clambered up and held him tight.

"You will come with us…all of you…" the man said, his eyes dark with anger and jerked his head. Fury was led across the swiftly lowered gangplank first, with the rest escorted after him. They were taken first into a small, dark hold but immediately after they were safely inside, Fury was dragged to the door.

"You will come to talk to the boss," the guard growled. Fury stared at the others and he took a deep breath.

"For the Gods' sake, keep quiet!" he growled to the watching crew and the passengers. His green eyes sent a mute appeal to Astrid. "I will say that you are from a private vessel I took for hostages-but I will not reveal who you are. That ship tried to mow you down once…and I cannot think who is in charge means you well."

"I am not afraid…mmph…" Eret began and found himself elbowed in the gut by the Governor. He gave the pirate a curt nod.

"We will await your return, Captain," he growled as the pirate was hauled away. Eret turned to the Governor in a towering fury.

"Why did you stop me?" he snarled. "I am not ashamed of who…"

"You really don't have the brains you were born with, do you?" Stoick growled. "That pirate was right: that ship targeted our ship with _my_ standard. Revealing my identity would be ridiculous when the pirate is willing to take the lead. Whoever their leader is will be interested to know all about us and where we are from…and I doubt he will be gentle over how he asks. Let them do what they want with him while we plan our escape…with or without that thieving scum!"

oOo

Arild peeked out from his hiding place in the hold, his small skinny body folded into the little niche between two crates of provisions. It had been a couple of hours since the crew had been taken away and apart from a casual sweep by the guards for any stragglers, the ship had been deserted.

He was worried. Captain Fury had been afraid for him and had sent him to hide, having encouraged the boy to explore the ship from top to bottom when he first arrived. The pirate had given his friendly, lopsided smile and winked at him as he had described all the little hiding spots he had discovered and had explained to the surprised boy that everyone needed a bolt-hole. He hadn't been annoyed that Arild had gotten himself dirty when he returned. The Captain hadn't been angry for a lot of things that Arild had gotten used to being beaten for and the boy was surprised that even when he tripped up or dropped something or spilled some stew on his tunic, he wasn't subjected to a series of rough blows to his skinny frame. The man he had called his father and who had thrown him out after his mother had passed had _always_ used his hand on the boy: he had seemed to enjoy hitting him. Fury hadn't even raised his voice to the lad.

He glanced up to the silent deck and sneaked up to the cabin, then grabbed the little dagger that Fury had given him, as well as putting on a second tunic because the air was absolutely frigid. The freezing fog was curling around the pinioned _Night Fury_ , obscuring the little shape that sneaked across the gangplank to the huge ship. Arild ducked down behind a huge pile of rope and peered past the guards in their sinister armour. The boy knew he was pretty useless at most things and was small and weak. Fury would probably be mad that he had disobeyed and come looking for him but Arild was determined to get his friend back and help them get away from these scary, cruel-faced men.

He sneaked along the side, dodging fat rats that scuttled and gave him deeply menacing looks. He ducked through the low stairway and dived behind the little staircase, his thin body pressed, scared, against the wood. He was breathing hard as he peeked out...and saw a guard sitting, his back to the boy. There was bread on his plate and the starving boy crept up and stole the bread, retreating to hungrily scoff the food. Then he sneaked around the deck, hiding when he heard feet approaching, watching where they went and trying to memorise the doors. But it was as he approached the cells that he realised there were more guards so he sank down to a crouch behind a thick brace for the hull. He was starting to feel very anxious: he had no clue how he would get Captain Fury out.

Then a hand tightened on his shoulder and he felt his entire body freeze.

"Oy, brat! What're you doing here?"

oOo

Fury had kept looking around as he was hauled through the ship, his keen emerald gaze picking out details of guard deployments, the makeup of the ship, cannon placements and the number of ships in the fleet. He closed his eyes every few moments, locking the images and details into his memory. He kept up an aimless chatter, trying to raise any details from his guards…but all they offered were a handful of punches and kicks at him as he was finally led up to the cabin of the man in charge.

The cabin was huge, similar in area to his own deck and lit by the dim grey light through the window at the far wall and by lamps on the side walls. A huge desk dominated one side of the room and standing in the other, his cold black eyes glittering with malice, was a huge man with sallow skin, scars all over his face and black hair fashioned into long dreadlocks. His beard was cut into a single long braid and his hooked nose cast harsh shadows over his leering mouth. His clothing was made of black-dyed lizard-skin, his huge and powerful shape proud and menacing. His left sleeve was empty and pinned to his shoulder.

"What are you doing in my seas?" the man growled, his voice deep and menacing. Fury stared up at him, knowing he was far and away the lightest built and probably the shortest in the room: though he was used to being taunted for his build through childhood, just now, he felt unnerved.

"Sorry, didn't see your name on it," he shot back sarcastically at the big man. A fist slammed into his back and he grimaced. "Didn't catch it anyways," he added.

"I am Drago Bludvist, the Lord of the North!" the one-armed man sneered. Even Fury had heard of him-as rumours. He wasn't a friend to the pirates and destroyed any ship he came across. That the man had a _huge_ armada and a ship of his had invaded the waters north of Berk was more worrying and something that the Pirate Council needed to hear. If he ever got out of here.

"Captain Fury," he introduced himself lightly. "And I wanna know what your ships are doing in _my_ seas? One of your ships almost crushed me while I was raiding a pleasure cruiser!" He was expecting the fist to his kidneys when it came but it didn't make him groan any less or prevent him being pitched onto his face at Drago's feet. He stared up as the man rested a heavy boot on his shoulder and he grimaced.

"What were you doing in those quarters?" Drago growled.

"What were you? Those were Berkian territorial waters!" Fury snapped back and then yelped as the man pressed his weight through his shoulder. The man weighed a _ton!_

"So you know Berk well?" Drago sneered, staring at the lanky shape pinned by his weight.

"I've been there…once or twice…" Fury grunted trying to move. He was completely pinned, helpless like a newborn yak. Drago stepped back and nodded to his men, who hastened to drag Fury back up.

"So would your passengers prove more helpful?" the Lord of the North asked coldly. "That mouthy young man…the blonde girl…or even the man with the red beard?"

"Well, much as I would love to watch that ass speaking to you, you will find he's irritating and knows nothing whatsoever. The girl is even worse, an aloof bitch who spends all her time in needlepoint and gossip. And the big guy…well, if you enjoy talking about books and history, then knock yourself out!" Fury grimaced as a punch slammed into his stomach and he dropped to his knees again. He was half-wondering why he was protecting any of them...but he had promised. And he _always_ kept his promises-no matter the cost. Drago lunged forward and his hand snatched Fury's unruly auburn mop, wrenching his head back and leaning close to the half-concealed face.

"So I'm just going to have to talk to you," he threatened. Fury swallowed and made his choice.

" _Talk to_ is the operative term," he replied warily. "I won't be talking back." Drago released him and he found himself hauled up and slammed into a chair, his scarf pulled down and his arms tied to the arms of the chair. The guards held him firm and he struggled hard. The Lord of the North nodded as one of his men unrolled an oilskin over the top of the table-and revealed a very unpleasant-looking selection of implements. The guards swiftly unfastened his leather armour and pulled up his tunic while another lifted an especially vicious looking tool and walked towards Fury.

"Oh, I think you will," Drago said.

oOo

The prisoners looked up as the door opened and a guard shoved a small shape in. Arild ducked as the man swatted a cuff at his head and almost evaded the accompanying kick but it caught him across the hip and he slammed to the floor. The guard mouthed obscenities at him and slammed the door. The boy rubbed his hip with a wince and scrambled to his feet-to face Ruff.

"Hey-I thought I heard the Captain tell you to stay hidden, Toothless!" she snapped. The twins had found out his nickname and insisted on calling him that when he had messed up-which he hated. They had already taken the role of crazy older siblings and the boy gave a shrug, bowing his head.

"Yeah, he did," he admitted in a small voice.

"So why'd you come, T?" Tuff asked him and the boy fiddled with his hands.

"BecauseIwasworriedaboutFury…" he mumbled quickly, ducking as if expecting a blow. Ruff dropped to a crouch and stared at him, seeing his hunched shoulders and trembling hands. She rested her hands on his thin shoulders.

"Hey, hey-it's okay, " she told him more gently, rubbing his shoulders reassuringly. The crew had all realised quickly how vulnerable the boy was and all felt fiercely protective of the Captain's adopted 'son'. The boy lifted his ashamed green eyes. He dug under his tunic and pulled out a metal object.

"D-don't be mad," he said softly, "but I…um…sorta stole this from-from the guard when I pinched his bread…um…"

And he handed over the key.

oOo


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

**Advisory: Violence**

 **Ten: Escape**

Fury was paying a lot less attention to his surroundings as he was hauled back to the cell, his legs completely turned to jelly by the events of the previous hour and head spinning from the effort of not screaming. The guards opened the door and threw him bodily in. He slammed to the floor and curled up, wrapping his arms over his head and trying to get just a few moments to compose himself. They had dragged his tunic over his body and he had hauled his leather armour on but underneath...oh gods, he couldn't even think about what they had done... He curled up tighter, his shoulders tightening and the burning pain nagging. He bit hard against his lip: he couldn't share this. Drago was a monster and Fury realised just how cruel and vicious the man was. He just wished he could have some time to come to terms with what had happened. But then he heard small steps running forward and he frowned as Arild's voice called for him. He groaned as the boy threw himself against the pirate and hugged him. Fury winced as he painfully managed to get to his knees and hug the boy fiercely before staring carefully into the anxious face.

"Why are you here?" he asked sternly. The boy gulped: this was it. He had disappointed Fury.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I-I wanted to help. So-so I sorta stole the key…" Fury stiffened and stared at him.

"What?" he breathed. The boy smiled and pointed to Fishlegs, who was whirling the key around his finger.

"What's the plan, Captain?" the First Mate asked, seeing his friend heave a sigh of relief. Fury lifted his head-then pulled his scarf up, hiding the horrible bruises on his face.

"It's obvious-we return to the ship and make our escape!" Eret said pompously. "Honestly- _why_ are we deferring to his vagabond thief?"

"He's the Captain, his man got the key and he's the only one who's had a chance to check out the layout of the ship!" Stoick pointed out gruffly. He was getting heartily fed up of the pompous General. Even their crew had deferred to Fury's team because they had already plotted a basic escape plan and quartered the cell for every possible advantage: they were clearly a team with experience and determination. The pirate glanced up.

"Thanks," he said roughly and tousled Arild's head absently. "There are lots of guards-especially on the stairs to the main deck. They don't hesitate to use force. They travels in fours so will be a handful for a small group. The passages down the ship are less well guarded but there is an anchor chain that passes close to our ship: if we get to the chain it should provide a safer route to the _Night Fury._ " He took a breath and lowered his eyes. "If we want to go, we need to go soon because they are coming back for me."

"So we wait until they take him back to be tortured and then we escape," Eret said as if it was obvious. At that point _every_ head snapped round to glare at him-including his wife. "You may not like my reasoning but if we go before, it is highly likely our escape will be uncovered before we even get off the ship."

"You listen here…" Astrid began, her eyes flashing in rage. She had no idea what Fury had done but he had promised to protect them and so far, he seemed to be delivering.

"No, he's right," Fury said in a low voice. His arms were still wrapped around the boy. "But you won't find your way out without me." He raised his head and his piercing emerald eyes swept over the crew. "Twins-this thing has a double hull, both twice as thick as ours. But I believe the lower hold is packed with explosives…and if we can ignite them, this ship will go to Hel and provide enough of a distraction for us to get away." He swung his head around. "Governor-there are fifteen ships in this Armada. I have seen the orders for them. They plan an attack soon…but I hope our escape may make them pause."

Slowly, he levered himself to his feet. His legs wavered and he grimaced.

"But only if you actually get out of here," Astrid told him, grabbing his arm and pulling it over her shoulder to keep him upright. Arild gave little smile and Fury swatted half-heartedly at the boy.

"Key!" he said sternly and caught the key as Fish tossed it to him. He leaned close to the boy as he slid it into the lock. "Good work, bud," he murmured and turned the key as the boy managed a proud grin.

Despite the pain, he froze, half-crouched, at the door, listening then motioning the crew to emerge. "Governor-a favour? If General Eretson says a word, can I rely on you to punch him out?" he said quietly to his father. Stoick peered at the bowed face, the thoughtful emerald eyes inspecting him. He nodded curtly: he could see Eret was a liability and could get them all killed.

"I'll keep him in line," the Governor growled.

"Fish-can you, Roar and Jorgen take the General, the Governor and the rest of their crew in team two? Twins, Bucket, Mulch, Svens, Bjarne, Halvard-you're with me. Lady Astrid, bud-stick close to me. C'mon-let's move out!" And he pushed away, limping unsteadily. The woman raced forward and helped him along with the boy propping his other leg up unnecessarily. Fury slid to the end of the corridor, then led them down the stairs. Eret was grumbling that they were heading the wrong way and he inclined his head to see the Governor lean towards him and murmur a few choice words.

"Dude-you're serious we can blow this ship up?" Tuff asked him hopefully. Fury grimaced. His wounds were really hurting and he hoped the others wouldn't notice the blood seeping from the worst cuts. He nodded.

"Tuff, I want nothing more than the biggest explosion you and Ruff can manage. Set your mind at rest?"

"Dude-you are _awesome!_ All we have to do now is sort the timer…" Fury opened his mouth to reply when there was a gentle tap on his leg and he stared down into the worried green gaze of the boy. Arild leaned down and pulled his small knife from his boot. He quietly offered it to the pirate.

"In case," he whispered and Fury nodded, his hand gently stroking the boy's hair. Then he turned to the crowd following him.

"Fish-take our guests down those stairs. About ten yards to your right, you'll see a huge chain exiting through a giant porthole. That's the anchor chain that runs literally right alongside our ship. Get down it and get her ready to go-but try not to be seen. We're currently trussed up like a chicken for Snoggletog and can't move so if they decide to rake us with their cannons, we'll be matchwood. Twins-head _that_ way and down another level to the ordnance. Mulch, Bjarne, Sven Two-follow them partway and keep the way clear between us and the anchor chain. Bucket, Sven One, Halvard and I will hold this hallway until we're sure you others are away. Milady Astrid, I would be far happier if you took Arild to the ship for me."

"No chance," she told him sharply. "You can barely walk, Captain Fury. You need me."

"No-you should be with me, wife!" Eret sneered. His face was looking especially unpleasant. "Or did you betray me with this dog when we were kidnapped on our way from the Mainland? Are you refusing me my dues when you are offering them freely to this cutthroat?" She stared at him, her face growing scarlet with rage, her jaw tight and fists clenched. But Fury was quicker, lurching over to the General and cracking his fist straight into the man's jaw, knocking him flat on his back. Fury was breathing heavily.

"Governor, I asked you to punch this honourless dog out if he opened his mouth-but I see I have to do everything around here!" the pirate growled, glaring down at the dazed General. "Your wife has not been touched-except to stop her punching me whenever she sees me. Her honour is as it ever was." And he marched slightly limpingly back towards the shocked woman and the boy, who was looking at him with huge awed eyes. He grabbed the boy's hand. "C'mon, bud. But when the fighting starts, I want you in hiding. Okay?" Arild nodded eagerly and clung to his hand as they sneaked down the wide stair and paused as a pair of guards moved past.

Fury nodded and Fishlegs, Bucket, Halvard and the Governor grabbed them, silencing them and putting them out of action. Fury nodded and motioned Jorgen and Fish to check the way, then waved the captive crew, the Governor and the General down. Stoick was half-dragging the dazed and furious Eret down the steps. Up ahead, the could see the foggy grey light filtering around the enormous chain. Fishlegs pointed and Jorgen paused, then swung up and began to crawl down the chain. The others followed swiftly.

Meanwhile, the twins had just literally found Valhalla. The ordnance bay had enough crates of explosives to blow up half of Berk and all of Dragon Island. Tuff was almost drooling.

"Where are we going to cause our mayhem?" his sister asked with a huge grin. Tuff's sharp eyes scanned the hold. He was crazy, tended to not pay attention and generally goofed around his entire life but he had a inbuilt talent for destruction and he could spot the weakest points in the hold.

"There-there and there!" he indicated. "Help me shift a couple of these crates, Butt-Elf! If we concentrate the explosions there, this ship will crack open like a rotten egg!" She grinned.

"And the fuse?"

"Old school," he said, peering across the rat-infested hold. "Black powder fuse. We leave at the last moment because we need it to work." They played rock-scissor-paper and Tuff won. "And I get to stay behind last!" he grinned.

"No fair!" his twin protested. "You have all the fun!" He punched her lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry-you can get killed next time!" he promised her as they began to move the first crate.

Back on the next floor up, Fury was inching along until they found the Armoury. They needed weapons to buy them enough time. The pirate peered round the corner: there were two guards on the door. Silently, he and Sven One sneaked up-and then Fury slapped his hand over the nearest guard's mouth and slammed Arild's little knife into the unprotected neck. His comrade turned-as Sven One leapt for him. The guard was fierce and threw Sven aside-but Bucket stepped forward and punched him. He flew across the corridor and slumped, unconscious.

"Oh dear," Bucket said mildly. "I think I may have hit him too hard!"

"No, you did good," Fury reassured the simple man, doubled up and fighting for his breath. He nodded as Astrid helped him in. The two men in the armoury looked up as Sven leapt on one and Halvard the other, swiftly taking them down. The young pirate walked achingly forward and scanned the crates of weapons: the device on them looked horribly familiar.

"These are from Berk," he realised and then he lifted the top off the nearest one. A whole consignment of good quality swords-the work of his old mentor, Gobber-faced him. He grabbed the nearest and stared at it, weighing the steel in his hand. "What the Hel are they doing here?"

"I-I suppose they can buy from anywhere?" Astrid asked but Fury limped forward and peered at the small table at the side, flipping through receipts and bills of lading. And then he started, reading the origin of the weapons. He breathed hard then stuffed the papers under his leather armour securely. This was what he had been searching for.

"Grab what you need!" he commanded, taking another sword. Astrid lifted a crate lid up and her eyes widened in delight: inside was a fine two-bladed axe, the weapon she had trained with for so many years. The weapon of her ancestors. Her hand tightened around it lovingly.

"Now we'll see who needs protecting," she murmured. Fury caught her expression and nodded.

"Great-a furious woman with an executioner's weapon," he sighed. "I am so doomed." She grinned.

"No-they are!" she smirked. Fury looked round his crew.

"We hold the corridor to the stairs for as long as the twins need," he said. "As soon as they shout, we go. If it gets serious, I want you, Astrid, to take Arild to the ship. No arguing. He can't move as fast and he needs help to get down the chain-and I trust that to you." She looked at him-then nodded. Then he turned to the door and limped out, pausing to give the boy his knife back. "And you-hang onto this, bud…just in case…" he said with a wink.

They hunkered down the corridor for a couple of minutes-but then they heard shouts and immediately, half a dozen men raced down the corridor. "Our secret's out," Astrid said as she tightened her grip on the axe. Fury half-crouched by her, his swords raised and eyes narrowed. He glanced back and saw Arild hide behind one of the struts on the corridor wall.

"I was missing those guys," Fury murmured. "Sure they weren't great conversationalists…and they tended to be handsy…well…actually _fisty_ …well, punchy…but well, they were good company. Well, company. Sorta…" Astrid stared at him. He was rambling, almost as if he was talking to try to distract himself from the fact they were facing some very fierce, very large, very heavily-armed men who had unlimited back-up while they were very limited in number.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him. There was a twinge of familiarity that nagged at her. He sighed.

"My old buddies," he murmured. "The ones I owe for about seventeen punches and nine kicks on the way to talk to the crazed Lord of the North, Drago Bludvist. My diary entry for today is gonna be fun…" There was a pause and Astrid saw him briefly close his eyes, trying to hide the pain and fear his bravado was masking: she was starting to be able to read him, starting to pick up the emotions in his expressive emerald eyes… She blinked. She needed to focus.

And then the guards charged, the escapees lunging to meet them. Astrid screamed and attacked with her axe, Bucket had an axe but tended just to use his fists, apologising to every man he hit. Sven and Halvard fought with swords, wild and enthusiastic. Fury was fighting furiously with two swords, his eye excellent and reflexes uncanny. And though more men ran down the corridor, word didn't seem to have gotten out in earnest yet and their numbers were manageable.

Arild watched Fury fight, his eyes wide with admiration. He really _really_ wanted to be a pirate and fight with a sword like Captain Fury. He wanted to wear leather armour and be tall and quick and never trip over his feet. And he wanted people to respect him and want to be his friend. His small hand tightened around his knife, his green eyes scanning the corridor. And then he saw it-a soldier sneaking up behind Fury, who had half-turned to combat the big man he was fighting off.

Sharp green eyes recognised the gap on the armour and a small fist tightened around the little knife. As the soldier darted forward towards Fury's unprotected back, his axe raised, Arild sprinted forward his hand stabbing the knife deep into the back of the soldier's thigh.

The man bellowed like an enraged yak and turned, his fist slamming round to strike the boy. Arild gave a low groan as he flew sideways, his head and body crashing into the wall with an echoing thud. And then he slid down to lie in a crumpled heap, completely limp…


	11. Chapter 11: You should never have come

**Advisory: Violence and references to wounds**

 **Eleven: You should never have come**

Time had slowed to a crawl as Fury snapped his head round at the roar behind him-and he saw the man's fist crash into the boy. He watched Arild's fragile shape slam into the wall and crumple in a heap, motionless. He saw blood marking the side of the boy's face, staining his black hair and his pale skin. And he felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest at seeing the boy fall. Everything shut down

"ARILD!"

Was that his voice? That hoarse scream, filled with pain and rage? It had to be because he felt as if he couldn't breathe, the pain in his heart almost unbearable at seeing the boy fall.

 _And then he felt…nothing…_

To Astrid, she saw light suddenly fade from his eyes and his arms swing out, a sword slicing with inhuman accuracy to send Drago's man-who was still staring at the fallen boy-to the ground. Not even checking his kill, Fury spun, his swords slicing wide, cutting two men down and impaling a third before the two men had even hit the deck. Astrid slammed her opponent aside and knocked him out but Fury was suddenly all grace, power and rage, any man in range falling to his swords. The others stared in shock as their leader annihilated the enemy forces. The last man fell, sliding gracelessly from Fury's sword. He stared blankly for a long moment-and then he turned, stumbling to the little crumpled shape at the side of the corridor.

The clang was loud in the shocked silence as he dropped the swords and dropped to his knees by the boy, his emerald eyes sweeping over the limp shape. He swept the boy tenderly up into his arms, seeing the head hang back, blood smeared over his right temple and cheek, a huge purple lump on his forehead. Fury lifted the little body quietly, pressing his head to the thin chest…listening…

His brows dipped…and then his emerald eyes flicked up in sudden hope. He could feel the chest rising and falling shallowly and the steady thump of the boy's heartbeat. His hand slid up, pushing the shaggy hair off the white features and pulled the boy close to his chest. "I'm sorry, bud," he murmured. "You never should have come." Then he lifted the boy against his chest, ensuring he was safe and snatched a sword as he rose achingly. His berserk rage had faded, leaving him exhausted and aching. Every wound Drago's torturers had given him was magnified and he winced as he turned.

"Now," he hissed. "Get out of here. The twins have had enough time…"

They needed no further invitation, sprinting down the stairs. Astrid twirled the axe in her hand and glanced back as Fury stared back, his shoulders slumping at the carnage. Astrid recalled that he very rarely killed during his raids, that he almost went out of his way to spare life…until today. Her mind was whirling at the level of skill and ferocity he had shown: who was this man, who could do this after clearly being badly hurt by Drago?

Fury stared at the corpses and felt the sword heavy in his hand. Then he staggered down, his eyes dark with anxiety. He knew more men would be along soon: their only advantage was that the ship was so huge that it would take a time for more men to arrive. He motioned his team to the chain and watched them help each other scramble up to the chain and begin to slowly crawl down. The holding party of Mulch, Bjarne and Sven Two had already begun their way down the chain already and Fury clutched the boy more firmly against his chest as he stared towards the hold. He could hear footsteps in the distance and shouts.

"TWINS! Outta time! Now let's get out of here before they decide they want us to stay for the weekend!" he shouted. "LET'S GO!" He turned to their way out…and saw Astrid waiting. She offered him a hand and he winced, managing to scramble onto the chain with her help. He paused as she shimmied down the chain and began to crawl down but Fury rose unsteadily to his feet and secured the boy in his grasp, then stared down the chain and began to walk after the crawling others. He paused and listened and then smiled under his scarf as he began to walk down after them. He knew that he was more agile and able to follow them with ease…usually. Now, feeling half-dead and exhausted, he walked steadily after them, feeling his legs waver and gritting his teeth. If he fell, neither he nor Arild would make it out of the water-so he forced his legs straight and continued his slow but competent way down until he was just over the deck, above the stern. He leapt and joined his waiting crew, his knees buckling and dumping him onto the planks, the boy clutched to his heart.

"It's okay, little buddy," he murmured hoarsely. "We're home…" And he painfully levered himself to his feet and ducked behind the cabins. "Prepare to set sail," he hissed to the crew. "Be ready to cut the lines free and get us the Hel outta here…" He turned to Astrid and sighed. "Milady Astrid, I would be grateful if you would take my son to my cabin?" he asked. He saw her open her mouth to argue and sighed. "I don't doubt your courage in battle, Milady. In fact, I am counting on it. Because if something goes wrong, you will need to be his last line of defence. Can you do that?" She nodded and accepted the boy into her arms. She turned to leave but he stopped her and pulled his scarf up, kissing the boy on his bruised forehead.

"Hang in there, buddy," he whispered. "Don't leave me as well." And then the scarf was down and he had turned to the wheel, ducking behind the rails to stay concealed, leaving Astrid wondering if she had imagined the soft plea.

Stoick, Eret and the captured crew remained on the deck as the crew of the _Night Fury_ busied themselves for departure. Mulch and Bucket had rolled up the cannon-just in case-and Fish had buckets of water and weapons ready on the deck. Fury tightened his grasp on the wheel, feeling his tunic damp with blood: one of his wounds had opened when he had lost it after seeing Arild fall. He gritted his teeth: his tunic was deep red-he hoped the crew wouldn't notice. He was their best helmsman and they needed him for the escape.

Ruff appeared, scrambling down the chain and dropping onto the deck with a grin, crawling to the cannon and lining it up. "He's on his way…" she reported with a grin as the crew all grabbed weapons and picked a line. There was a pause…then a longer pause…and Fury began to worry that something bad had happened to the male twin-when he erupted through the porthole and began to sprint down the chain.

"I may have misjudged the fuse…" he gasped as he dived for the deck.

And then an enormous explosion erupted from the side of the enormous ship, red and white and gold flames blasting out like the flame of a dragon. A second explosion blew through the stern and the third almost snapped the huge ship in two, the impact slamming the _Night Fury_ to the limit of her ropes. "CUT US AWAY!" Fury bellowed and the axes and swords fell, severing the grapples and allowing the pirate ship to be thrust away from the listing warship as further explosions ripped through the stricken vessel, each concussion sending another shockwave through the water and driving the _Night Fury_ clear.

"FULL SAIL!" Fishlegs shouted and men grabbed the ropes, unfurling the black sails. Fury spun the wheel and the ship turned, picking up speed as the Armada scattered with the catastrophic demise of their huge flagship, ships smashed sideways by another massive explosion. Suddenly, everyone was fighting on listing decks, cannon abandoned as men ran for their lives. The _Night Fury_ whipped between two ships double her size that were rotating out of control and skirted a seastack, diving west and into the kinder winds that filled her sails and allowed her to accelerate away from Drago's nest and into the open water. They had gotten away without a single cannon being fired at them.

After half an hour, when the seastacks and the Armada had faded in the distance, marked only the by huge plume of black smoke that marked the demise of their biggest vessel, Fury leaned against the wheel and looked up wearily. "Bjarne-take the wheel," he said painfully and limped towards his cabin. And it was only then that Fishlegs and Ruff noted that the side of his red tunic was wet, leaving an unwelcome red smear on his palm when he instinctively rested his hand on it. There was blood on his left legging as well as he limped across the deck. He didn't look back, didn't offer any opportunity for his crew to help him: all he wanted was to see the boy.

Astrid was crouched by the bed when he entered his cabin, her hand gently stroking the boy's hair. The little pale shape was laid snugly down with the blanket pulled up to his chest and a damp cloth resting soothingly on the boy's battered forehead.

"How is he, Milady?" he asked as he took a faltering step closer. She glanced up and saw him listing, his green eyes bleary.

"Sit down, you fool, before you fall down!" she snapped and shoved him into a chair. He slumped and groaned, his hand rising to his side and she pushed his hand away, gently pulling up the material and gasping at the horrible wounds. She frowned: they were oozing. "These weren't from the fight," she said flatly. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Drago Bludvist is very good at asking questions but I am even better at not answering them," he told her tonelessly. "Though he also has a short temper and a man with a lot of sharp objects that he seems to think are _persuasive._ " She grimaced and tried not to think about his ordeal.

"Have you got any…?" she began and he gestured to a drawer where she found bandages and salves. Leaving a cool cloth on the boy's forehead, she used a fresh rag to gently clean his wounds and salve them before bandaging them firmly. Her fingers lingered over his lean torso, the toned but light musculature different to her powerfully-built husband and all her other prospective suitors. Comparatively, Fury was skinny but he wasn't without muscle and he was clearly strong and very skilled with his chosen weapon, the sword. Then she realised he was watching her and she blushed, pretending to tidy the bandage and put the spares away. He gave a small smile at her discomposure. He knew he should still be raging at her for her betrayal but frankly, at the moment he was too _tired_ and her hands had been very gentle on his hurts.

"Thank you," he sighed. She stared at him.

"What happened in there?" she asked. He sighed and glanced at the limp shape of Arild.

"I got angry," he said flatly. "Very, very angry. It-it happens so rarely I can barely recall the last time. But when he fell, I…lost it." He shrugged. "I am not a danger to you, Lady Astrid." Then he paused. "But since we are being honest, can I ask you a question?" She nodded, blushing slightly. The intensity in his emerald gaze was mesmerising. "Why did you betray that boy, Hiccup?"

She started and scrambled to her feet, her face closing and the mood shattered. "That is my business!" she snapped. His gaze hardened and he glared at her.

"And there I was, thinking we could be civil to one another," he scoffed. "I share a very personal fact about myself-that I occasionally suffer from berserker blackouts…as I did today…but you wouldn't answer a civil question, something that dying boy asked me to find out for him." She stared at him. "You may go!" he said, gesturing to the door. "Good night!" And she stared angrily, then walked out, slamming the cabin door behind her. He groaned and pulled his scarf off, a hand rising to his chest. He wouldn't have shown her what was there, even if he had been bleeding out. He closed his eyes: Drago had been cruel and brutal and he despite his bravery, he had been an ace from breaking. He flicked his gaze to Arild: the boy had been he only reason he had hung on. He really had _nothing_ else. Slowly, he dragged his body from the chair, almost crawling to the bed. Tenderly, he stroked the boy's head, then he kicked off his boots and eased his battered body onto the little bed between the boy and the wall and curled stiffly around him.

"…D-Dad…?" The tiniest of whispers came and he leaned gently over the boy.

"Arild? You okay, bud?" he whispered, relief flooding his aching chest finally.

"My head hurts…" the boy whined pitifully and Fury eased an arm around the skinny shape, hugging him against his chest.

"You had me so worried there," he murmured. "I thought I'd lost you." The boy managed a dazed smile, his eyes still unfocussed. He began to look uncomfortable and Fury managed to grab the chamber pot before to stick under his chin just before the lad vomited. When he had finished heaving, the pirate rested it on the floor, eased his cramped position slightly and lay back, feeling the concussed boy snuggle against him.

"…stay…" Arild breathed. Fury stroked his hair gently.

"I'm right here with you, bud," he murmured and kissed the top of his head. "And thank you…for saving my life…"

"…y'r welcome…" Arild mumbled and closed his eyes. Fury's eyes closed moments later and when Fishlegs came in a few minutes later, he found them curled together, fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: I trust you

**Twelve: …I trust you**

"Now is our chance!" Eret sneered as he paced the little cabin. In the absence of anywhere else, Astrid was now in there with Stoick, Eret and the Captain. Safely locked up, Eret had regained his confidence and courage and was pacing back and forth, expounding his plans to storm the crew, capture the ship and sail into Berkisport as a hero. "They are distracted so we can overrun them and take the ship-and that damned pirate, Fury!" The Captain-Svein-rolled his eyes. A man with twenty years and more at sea, he had rapidly come to the conclusion that Eret was a complete ass.

"They are distracted by sailing us away from the damned armada they rescued us from!" he snapped.

"He sailed us into the trap as the ship chased us!" Eret snapped. "What kind of fool sails yourself into an ambush?" The Captain gave him a venomous glare.

"I would think about your next words, son," Stoick growled, angered on behalf of his Captain and his friend. "He got us away from a vessel the like of which I've never seen-and again, he and his crew escaped from an impossible situation."

"Fury is a criminal!" Eret snarled. "Our duty is to capture him!"

"And we have no idea where we are!" Svein growled. "They probably do but I didn't see any charts. And this crew is feared throughout the Archipelago. Did you see their gunners? Absolutely _insane_! And I heard rumour the Captain slaughtered a dozen enemy soldiers single-handedly during our escape…" Every eye turned to Astrid and she paused, then nodded. It had probably been a dozen, despite the injuries he had clearly suffered talking to Drago. Her mind slid back to those wounds, quietly concealed by the pirate which he wouldn't have even had tended unless she had forced him.

"Definitely a dozen," she confirmed. Eret stared at her.

"Slut!" he snapped. "Remember who you are married to!" She glared at him.

"I could hardly forget," she hissed bitterly.

"And yet you just simper over that damned thief!" Eret sneered in jealousy. "You dance attendance on him when you should look to me for your direction!"

"I am a Hofferson," she snapped. "I need no direction from…" Her glare expressed her utter contempt for him.

"You will obey me, wife!" Eret snarled, his fists bunching. "What were you doing with that man? Were you whoring yourself, _bitch_?"

"I was tending his wounds and those of the boy," she said tightly. "I suggest you get your mind out of the gutter! I have not slept with _anyone_ and you dishonour yourself by your evil tongue!" Stoick looked at her thoughtfully: she was the daughter of his greatest rival, a man he loathed and she was the reason why his son was dishonoured and disowned-but it was clear she was condemned to a loveless and frankly disastrous marriage to Eret. And she had behaved with propriety and practicality throughout. To put it bluntly, she had been about ten times more use than her husband. "Governor, will you rule on this? I fear my husband's wounded pride would lead him to a miscalculation."

 _Very diplomatic. She didn't say 'my husband is a total ass and is about to make a catastrophic mistake!' Quite…_

"Take no action for the moment," Stoick said. His eyes narrowed. He couldn't forget that they _had_ been boarded and robbed by Fury before Drago's vessel had attacked. "Wait until we are close to Berk when we will have the upper hand and they will be weary from the voyage. There may be an opportunity there-but only on my word!" She nodded and settled herself sitting on the bed. The Governor had insisted she take the bed while the men took the chairs. Eret had been livid as he had wanted the bed but couldn't deny the lady the most comfortable position when the Governor had granted it to her. But he was casting her hateful glances and she wrapped her arms around herself, wishing she had made the other choice. Maybe that wouldn't have been as bad as being married to General Eretson.

The night passed slowly, the creak of the sails and the occasional footstep outside the only way to mark time. The First Mate had brought them all weak stew-which Astrid had eaten this time, though Eret and the Governor had refused-and blankets. She wouldn't huddle against Eret for warmth though her mind slid treacherously back to Fury's shape, the lean torso marked with those horrible wounds he had earned by resisting Drago. Her fingers tingled recalling the warmth she had felt as she had tended him, the feel of his soft skin as she had bandaged his injuries. And the gleam in his stunning green eyes as he had looked up in thanks…

She blinked and shivered. It had to be stress and lack of sleep because she _couldn't_ be thinking about that wretched pirate…especially not in that way! Her cheeks warming with an embarrassed and angry blush, she pulled the blanket tighter around herself, curled up on the bed and tried to sleep.

The cabin door opened after dawn and there was universal groaning from the tired passengers. Mulch stood at the doorway, his face apologetic. "Excuse me, but the Captain requests the Lady Astrid to check on the boy's wound," he said cheerfully. Astrid sat up immediately and threw the blanket aside.

"Of course," she said, getting to her feet but Eret grabbed her arm and wrenched her back.

"Where do you think you are going-wife?" he sneered. " _Remember your place!_ You will go only with my permission!" She snatched her hand free and glared at him.

"I don't believe that you were invited," she shot back, dodging away.

"She's not coming unless with me as chaperone!" Eret shouted. Astrid ignored him and followed the small, hairy pirate as he slammed and bolted the door, hearing a stream of obscenities from her husband. Mulch politely invited her to go first and she nodded her thanks, walking to the door and knocking softly. She heard a low voice invite her in and she quietly slid through the door. Mulch waited outside. Fury glanced up from the bed, half-propped up against the wall, the boy curled gently to his chest.

"Thank you for coming," he said softly, his hand gently supporting the boy's tousled head. "He's been quite restless and has vomited twice. But he is coherent." She frowned and moved closer, peering at the huge bump on the boy's head. She crouched down and gently looked into the boy's bleary green eyes.

"He's a nasty bump but I guess nothing is broken," she admitted. "Just a concussion." He nodded. He had covered his face with his scarf and she was getting irritated: why did he maintain his stupid image when she had already seen his naked torso? "I'm not a healer, you know," she snapped. His eyes widened.

"My apologies," he said calmly. "You did such a good job of patching me up, I presumed you had some training…" She sighed.

"A little…but mainly in wounds from battle," she sighed. "I am the only daughter of House Hofferson and I was bred for battle. Yet my husband wants me as an ornament…or a possession…" He gave a cautious shrug.

"I can see that would be trying," he admitted. "After all-from my albeit limited experience-he does appear to be a total ass and rather overbearing…" She took a quick breath and stared at the slumped shape. He was injured and off his game but he had been polite, sarcastic, decisive, brave and had gotten them from that hopeless position in Drago's clutches. And he clearly loved the boy, his green eyes sweeping the little snuggled shape with clear affection.

"He plans to try to jump you and your crew when we get close to Berk," she said quietly, staring at him. "He feels the crew of our ship will be able to handle your boat that close to home."

"She's a ship-okay, old girl?" he corrected her, glancing up at the wooden ceiling. The boards creaked in the breeze as the ship gently sailed back towards Berk. "Why are you telling me this?" His eyes were suspicious.

"Because he'll probably get us all killed," she said bluntly. He gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah…he is rather a liability," he murmured. "Who knew he would escape me so bravely when I kidnapped you on your way back from the Mainland?" She stared at him. "Admittedly, I thought I rescued you from an Outcast attack and released you a short distance from northern Berk but maybe I was hallucinating…"

"How did you…?" she gasped. He grinned, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I have sources," he told her calmly, feeling Arild shift slightly against him.

"Who…?"

"Look, I'm not falling for that again," he told her mockingly. "You don't return the favour for any information so I'll keep my sources to myself." She sighed and rose to her feet, wiping her hands on her skirt.

"Do _you_ need any assistance?" she asked him pointedly. He shook his head.

"I'm good, thanks," he said unthinkingly and she blinked at the familiar tone. "I'm sure Mulch has some breakfast for you, milady," he said nodding to cover the slip and she turned to the door.

"You did save our lives," she reminded him as she reached the door. "If you hadn't attacked, we would all be dead."

"Yay, chalk one up to fate!" he said sarcastically as she left and he groaned, pulling his scarf down.

"Does she really fall for that all the time, Fury?" Arild asked him softly.

"Seems to, bud," he sighed. "All of them do. She knew me a long time ago, all of my life and now she doesn't recognise my voice or my eyes. She hurt me…and for years I have dreamed of revenge on her but I…a part of me…still doesn't want to hurt her. Does that make any sense?"

"No," the boy said simply. "You didn't hesitate to hurt that other woman." Fury closed his eyes and sagged.

"Yes-and it was a horrible thing to do but we wanted different things," he tried to explained. "She…wanted me to be hers forever and I just wanted…fun…" He flushed. Put like that, it sounded even _worse_. The boy stared at his face and read his shame.

"That sounds pretty mean," Arild said solemnly. Fury winced.

"You got it, bud," he sighed. "It-it was. Thor, I am such a bad person. But I never loved her-and I always made that clear. But I _used_ to love Lady Astrid…before she abandoned me. And though I always told Heather I didn't love her…she never accepted that. She always thought…hoped…I would learn to love her…but I was never going to. But I can't even apologise to her because she would get the wrong idea _even more._ And she does have a very mean and violent and dangerous brother who will probably tear me a new one if I go near her."

"Um…what does 'tear me a new one' mean?" Arild asked, looking puzzled.

"He'll be very cross with me and cause me a lot of pain," Fury translated with a grimace. "But _please_ don't use that phrase. The twins will _literally_ never let me forget it. I am such a bad influence…" The boy stared up, his green eyes big in the still-pale face which was marred by the horrible lump and bruise on his forehead and deep cut on the side of his cheek.

"I think you're cool and I really wish you were my Dad," he said softly. Fury smiled.

"I wish that too," he admitted, feeling the lad snuggle against him.

"You won't hurt me like you hurt your girlfriend?" he asked quietly. Fury closed his eyes and sighed.

"No," he promised. "I love you, Arild. I will always protect you, always come for you." The boy gave a happy sigh, nuzzling against the battered body of the pirate. Fury gritted his teeth: the boy was pressing against the wound he wouldn't show anyone but he would die before he pushed Arild away.

"Can-can I call you Dad?" Arild asked softly. Fury blinked, his eyes burning. The simple trust and hope in the voice tore at his wretched heart. He stared up and then nodded.

"Y-yes…if you wish, little buddy," he sighed and felt the boy press against him. Then there was a knocking on the door. Fishlegs poked his head in and grinned.

"Hate to break it up but Berk in sight," he said and Fury achingly sat up, his hand pressed to his bandaged side. "You okay, Captain?" he asked with more concern. Fury waved him away.

"A few bruises," he lied. "Look, that ass Eret is planning to try to jump us and take the ship. So we need a plan…" Fishlegs watched him sit up achingly and tousle the boy's hair before getting to his feet shakily. "And I know what we can do…"

The passengers in the other cabin were ready when they were escorted out by an unsuspecting Mulch and grabbed the little man roughly, snatching the knife from his belt and pressing it into his back. "Don't make any sudden moves," Eret growled and Mulch passively allowed himself to be led into the centre of the deck.

"Come out, cowards," the Governor growled, turning around. The mast was creaking and the sails were flapping but there was no sign of any life: the ship appeared deserted. Eret shook Mulch roughly.

"Where are they?" he snapped.

"I don't know!" the little man protested.

"Show yourselves or we kill him!" Eret shouted.

"And lose your only leverage?" Fury asked, emerging on the roof of the cabins, the poop deck where the wheel was located. He stood there calmly, his sword at his hip. "C'mon, Eret-you don't wanna hurt Mulch…you wanna hurt _me!"_ Eret nodded and Fury tossed him a sword then leapt down. "Here's your chance, General. Show me how much of a _man_ you are!" Eret glared at him-then charged. His attack was wild but strong and the man had some skills-presumably because he had spent most of his youth riding and fencing. Fury parried and studied the man swiftly, feeling his side pull. He had done himself some damage by fighting so hard when he had been hurt but it had been for his son… _his son…_ He blinked. He had accepted the boy already…already thought of him as his son. And by the Gods, he would be a better father than his own ever had been.

He stole a look at Stoick, a knife clamped in his fist and face locked in a furious scowl:the pirate nodded as he switched to attack with a roar. Instantly, the others responded to the cue and erupted from the hold, every one holding a musket or pistol. The escapees gasped in shock: they hadn't realised the _Night Fury's_ crew had such arms because they never used them. The twins had a pistol in each hand and were whooping. Stoick hastily dropped his knife and raised his arms in surrender: he could tell trouble when he saw it.

"COWARD!" Eret sneered, redoubling his attack. He saw Astrid emerging, holding Arild's hand. "Hiding behind your crew! You know…two can play at that game…" And he dodged sideways and grabbed the boy, pressing his sword to his throat. Fury's eyes hardened.

"Hiding behind a small boy…and you call _me_ a coward?" he breathed. "Let him go…or I will run you through, here and now…" Eret gave a nasty smile, his eyes never leaving Fury's.

"Does this little runt mean something to you?" he sneered.

"Cabin boy," Fury growled, " _my_ cabin boy, Eret! And he's only a kid! I will _kill_ you if you harm him…"

"Husband…" Astrid said quietly, coming up behind him. She had her axe in her hand. Fury saw she was getting ready to strike him and knew that could cost her life when she went back to Berk. Eret half-turned and in that moment, Arild bit him hard, drawing blood. Eret bellowed and immediately, Fury stabbed the General straight in the wrist, forcing him to drop the sword. He howled as Fury snatched the boy away and punched the man to the ground, his sword pressed deep into the flesh of his throat.

"I should kill you for that," he growled, his eyes ice cold. He watched Eret struggle and tried to control his anger. Then he decided to make the General pay. "You tried to kill me and steal my ship. According to the Code, there is only one penalty. So I think it's time you walked the plank!"

Eret's eyes widened and he began to bluster, cursing and struggling as his wrists were roped behind his back. Fury and Fishlegs shoved the man to the end of the plank and the General went pale. "Please…" he begged. "You can't do this! I didn't hurt him! I was just kidding. See…the boy is unharmed…"

"Only because he has sharp teeth and sharper wits," Fury taunted him. He jabbed the man's back with his sword and forced him along until his boots were right at the edge. The Governor growled at him but he was still covered by the pistols of the twins.

"I'll hang you for this murder, pirate!" he shouted.

"You are welcome to try, Governor Stoick!" he shot back. Astrid stared at him, conflicted. On one hand, Eret was an irritating, overbearing, lying, callous, thoroughly nasty piece of work…but it looked like Fury was going to kill him cold blood.

"Captain Fury…I really don't think…" she began and he gave her a small bow.

"After everything…don't you trust me, milady Astrid?" he asked her teasingly. Her azure eyes flicked up. There was something naggingly familiar about the tone, something from the depths of her memory…

 _…_ _don't you trust me, Astrid? I promised I would never let you down…and here I am!_

 _But you'll be in so much trouble, sneaking out from your duties at the forge…_

 _You are worth everything, Astrid. Whatever he does as punishment, it will be worth it. Trust me…I'll be fine._

She blinked. "…yes…" she murmured. "I trust you." Fury turned back to the General.

"I win!" he scoffed and swatted the man across the chest with the flat of his sword. Eret fell backwards with scream and tumbled off the plank. Everyone held their breath…and then there was a thud and a groan.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL WATCH YOU DIE SCREAMING!" Eret shouted as the others were driven forward to the side to spy him sprawled in the rowing boat. Fury was roaring with laughter on the plank and the rest of the crew were laughing scornfully. The General was lying face-down, his dignity very much gone and pants wet.

"Teach you to try to ambush me on my own ship," Fury sighed. "Put the rest of the would-be mutineers onto the boat and we'll drag 'em along until we hit coastal waters-and then they can make their own way home. Stoick glared at the pirate as he was helped down to the little boat: he had effectively punished the man who led the attempted capture of his ship without harming anything but the man's dignity. It was astonishingly humane for the feared bloodthirsty Captain Fury and very cunning. Stoick silently promised he would put capturing Fury to the top of his list of priorities.

Once they were all in the little boat, Fishlegs and Mulch made sure it was securely tied and the _Night Fury_ tacked away for the Berk coastline. Fury pulled his scarf down and walked back to the deck before he beckoned Arild closer, checking the lad was okay. The boy frowned and tried to check his 'father' but the Captain gently pushed his hand away from his bandaged side. "I'll be glad when we can finally drop them off and get back to some honest-to-Thor raiding," he sighed. Sven nodded.

"Shame we didn't get anything off them before they were sunk," he bemoaned. Fury looked up with a grin.

"Fish-can you get the Governor's briefcase from my cabin? In it, you'll find five pouches of gold coins that I grabbed before the Governor's ship sunk. That should more than satisfy the boys for the moment…" There were cheers from the crew. "Then can we _please_ get back to raiding yak's milk and dung carriers? I'm not sure I can stand the excitement of all this pirating!" The twins shared a look and threw very sloppy salutes at their grinning Captain.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" they shouted.

oOo

Far north, Drago Bludvist stared at the wreckage of his flagship from the Captain's cabin of another dreadnaught. He had barely escaped the catastrophic explosion with his life-and it had become very evident from the surviving guards that the pirate, Fury, had escaped and destroyed the ship on his way to escaping.

 _No one escaped Drago Bludvist._

 _No one crossed Drago Bludvist._

"Get me everything you have on that pirate, Fury," Drago snarled. "I want to kill him personally…"


	13. Chapter 13: Circling vultures

**Advisory: Details of wounds.**

 **Thirteen: Circling Vultures**

Magne Jorgensen had interviewed three Captains for his security patrol when he realised that he was going about the security question the wrong way: he would take them ALL. He needed every ship he could get his hands on in order to capture Fury. Every scrap of intelligence he could get his hands on-especially from Eret, who had been captured twice by the man now-indicated that Fury was inspirational, sarcastic and brave but physically not so impressive. He was a good swordsman-though Eret reckoned his skill was overrated-and he relied heavily on his crew. His gunners were wild and crazy, the men fiercely loyal and the whole crew functioned like an efficient machine. He travelled with his son-a potential weakness. The _Night Fury_ was famed as the fastest ship in the Archipelago-but that wasn't the issue, since the ship would come to Magne: after all, Fury had sworn to sink every one of his ships until he had broken Magne.

Jorgensen Shipping was feeling the strain. They had eleven ships in all-and half their fleet was at the bottom of the Sullen Sea. The insurers refused to pay for their losses and Magne had been forced to act boldly to save the business. He pulled his attention back to the rough man facing him.

"We're hunting Fury!" he explained. The man gave a yellow grin.

"The man is a beast!" he said with a growl.

"But he is a man," Magne replied smoothly. "A skinny, sarcastic man. You could snap him in two." The powerful man facing him looked thoughtful for a moment.

"His ship-his _crew_ -is the toughest in the Archipelago," he reminded Magne.

"But not invincible," the younger Jorgensen commented temptingly. "Just think of the fame, the glory…of being the man who brought in Fury…" The man's yellow smile widened.

"I'm in," he said and he signed the contract. Magne peered at the paper.

"Welcome, Captain…Savage," he said clearly. "I just need one more ship and my private force will be complete. And then, you will escort my ships…and go hunting for Fury." The man tipped a sarcastic salute and rose.

"I have a friend you could call on," he murmured. "Hmm…you may not approve…but he has a particular grudge against Fury. And his ships would be invaluable in pursuing this pirate dog you seek." Magne sat back and steepled his thick fingers, his brows pulled down in a scowl. His blue eyes were cold.

"I think you will find that I am a man of few qualms when it comes to getting what I want," Magne told him. "Who is your friend?"

"Captain Alvin the Treacherous!"

oOo

The _Night Fury_ sailed through the seastack maze around Dragon Island, the black sails trimmed and Ruff at the wheel. The female twin was also a handy helmsman as well as lunatic gunner and she was about the only other person Fury would trust to take his ship through the maze to the pirate port. Fishlegs had the deck while Fury was in his cabin with Arild.

The boy had taken some time to get over his concussion, the bruising on his forehead still obvious. There was going to be a scar and Fury was wracked with anxiety and guilt about the injury-far more than the lad, who was hugely impressed that he now looked like a real pirate. "How's it feel, bud?" he asked. Arild gave his gappy smile.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it!" he grinned and Fury rolled his eyes. _Thank you, twins._

"Wasn't fun for me," he grumbled. The boy frowned. He wasn't stupid and could tell his Dad was in pain-and had been since they escaped from Drago's monster ship. He wished he'd seen the explosion but the twins had promised to blow up something almost as big so he could get the idea. Fury, of course, had vetoed the suggestion.

"Dad?" The small voice was hesitant. He was worried he may anger his father and though he didn't fear Fury, he didn't want to disappoint him either. "What happened in that ship? When you came back to the cell, you just wanted to curl up. Did they hurt you?" Fury shrugged and sat back in his chair gingerly.

"Yeah…but nothing you need to worry about, bud," he said quietly, forcing himself not to rest his hand against the wounds in his side. The boy had sharp eyes and he knew the crew were suspicious, though he had made it plain that he didn't want to be fussed. But Drago's men had made a mess of him-and the injuries were taking a long time to heal, still oozing a little if he stretched the wrong way. "It was my job as Captain. _A Captain protects his own."_

"Even those people from Berk?" the boy clarified. "Even Lady Astrid?" Fury winced. She was becoming a problem-not that he had anyone he could discuss it with.

"Boy, nothing gets past you, does it, bud?" he asked. The boy flashed his grin.

"If I don't notice, you don't tell me anything!" he protested. Fury lunged at him then, grabbing the boy and running light fingers down the boy's sides and across his stomach, expertly tickling him. Arild squealed and writhed but couldn't resist the gentle attack by his adoptive Dad. Finally, exhausted by laughing, he collapsed into Fury's arms, breathing hard and hugging the battered pirate happily. "I love you, Dad!" he sighed.

"I love you too, bud," he murmured. "And I promise if I have something really important, I _will_ tell you." Arild nodded as the pirate lifted his chin with a finger and stared carefully into the bright green eyes. "We've come back to Dragon Island-but I want you to stay on the ship," he said sternly. "I worry if you go back to the village. There are people there who know who you are and used to bully you. And there are people there who know who I am and may hurt you to get at me." The boy sighed and nodded. He was looking forward to seeing the boys who had delighted in tormenting him and showing off his change in fortune…but he could understand what Fury said. He nodded.

"Promise," he said gently. Fury rose, adjusted his leather armour and wrapped his black scarf over his lower face. He checked his sword and knives and then swept his cloak on. Arild watched him with a frown. "You look like you're going into battle," the boy noted. Fury sighed and nodded, pulling his hood up.

"Dragon Island isn't exactly a safe place for me either," he said and winked at the boy. "See you later, bud. And stay on the ship!"

"Yessir!" the boy saluted cheekily and Fury grinned as he swept out.

oOo

The Pirate Council guards admitted Captain Fury without hesitation because though he was a maverick, he was still a pirate and the Code granted him some rights. Fishlegs and the twins were with him but the guards insisted they waited outside as he was shown into the chamber to see Master Viggo. They looked after him with concern: Fury had been garrulous on the way to the Council building, showing his nervousness. The First Mate recalled why they had left Dragon Island and eyed the door closely. Even the twins were twitchy.

Facing Master Viggo, Fury felt his pulse accelerate and he clenched his fist. This man had sent people into his home, people who had threatened the boy and hurt him. His eyes glittered coldly and he lifted his chin.

"I am only here because I owe you this warning," he said coldly. Viggo inspected him with his dark, calculating eyes. His older brother, Ryker, inspected the much slighter Fury with scornful eyes and the pirate knew the man would rather be punching him than talking to him. Viggo gave a mocking smile.

"I don't respond well to threats, _Captain_ Fury," he sneered.

"I'm not making one," Fury told him. "Drago Bludvist is."

"And you are his messenger?"

"Hel, no. I'm the poor bastard who ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time," Fury said bitterly. "The man is a brute. He has an Armada of vessels twice as large as the _Night Fury_ or even larger. His flagship was a beast four times our size and more heavily armed than half a dozen of our vessels. When he moves into the Archipelago-and I mean _when-_ we won't stand a chance on our own. We'd barely stand one if we all banded together-and only you can make that happen!"

Viggo laughed in his face. "The Lord of the North has no interest in our affairs down here!"

"I've seen his plans!" Fury snapped. Viggo leaned forward and his expression turned cold.

"When?" Fury stared at him, his eyes cold and then he unbuckled his armour and dragged it and his tunic up-revealing a brand over his chest. He was breathing hard in anger and pain as the Master and this brother stared at the shape.

"When he tortured me for details of the way to Berk-and Dragon Island!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"The crowned dragon," Viggo breathed. "The Bewilderbeast. It _is_ Drago Bludvist's symbol."

"Oh good. I'm glad I didn't forget which lunatic bastard had me screaming!" Fury shot back. "He wants the Archipelago-and he won't tolerate any competition! He'll destroy us as surely as he'll crush all opposition!" Viggo glared at him.

"And why are you so bothered? _Every pirate for himself and Loki take the hindmost_!" he reminded the man.

"Because he will do _this_ to every single one of us!" Fury growled, jerking his head to the brand. He was breathing hard, trying very hard not to remember those moments. "He'll enslave us to serve on his ships. To be his…possessions. That was what he had planned for me and my crew."

"We aren't all as reckless as you!" Viggo taunted him. "We can look after ourselves." Wearily, Fury slid the tunic over the vicious wound and refastened his armour.

"No, you can't," he said coldly. "And I don't fancy being picked off, one by one. I've seen his ships, their armourments, the army of men he commands. He has no mercy, no humanity, nothing. He just wants to destroy and dominate."

"I think we are well enough protected, Captain, that we will take your intelligence under advisement," Viggo said. Fury clenched his fists and glared at the man but Ryker took a step forward.

"Did you get our message?" he sneered. Fury stared up into the cold face. Ryker topped him by a head but Fury was stiff with rage, his hand hovering close to the hilt of his sword and he closed so abruptly that the big man stepped back a pace.

"You threaten my son again and I will rip your heart out," he said very quietly and very coldly. "Since when did you take sides? I thought it was _every pirate for himself and Loki take the hindmost?_ Or does that only apply to people who aren't paying you kickbacks?" Viggo stiffened with rage.

"Leave!" he snarled. "Before we give you another lesson in what happens when you cross the Grimborns…"

"There isn't a little boy here to be held at knifepoint," Fury sneered. "Attack me now and you won't walk away. I've warned you about Drago. It's up to you to do your job as leader of the Council. Or not. You know what? You can all go to Helheim! _I don't care!_ " Then he spun on his heel and stalked from the room, slamming the door and sweeping past his friends. Fish and the twins saw him leave and had to run after him. Fury was halfway down the street before he finally slowed to allow them to catch up.

"So it didn't go well," Fishlegs guessed, seeing his friend's face. Fury was angry. The man dragged his hood back and shook his head, his tousled auburn hair framing a despondent face.

"They think these seastacks will protect them," he sighed. "We've seen how they deal with them."

"Yeah, dude-straight through!" Tuff noted. Fury gave a weary nod.

"And your best shots couldn't get through their hull," he reminded them. "You two are the best gunners in the Archipelago. So if you can't…"

"They're yak meat!" Ruff finished. She sighed. "What now, boss?"

"We need supplies," he decided. "And I need to visit the blacksmith's. I need to see if I can get us a prototype of that sea shot. Hel, the way things are going, we may end up as the _only_ ones prepared for Drago."

oOo

Astrid was practising with her sword, her training outfit of leather skirt, tunic, leggings and boots very unusual for a lady. She spun and lunged, her balance perfect and speed and eye excellent. She ran through a series of drills and then casually tossed her sword up, then caught it again.

"Your father never mentioned anything about this," Eret complained, observing her with a smug expression on his face. "I suppose your technique is adequate, but your guard is weak and you have a huge hole in your defence on the left flank." She paused and schooled her expression. Despite her dislike for him, he clearly did have some skills with the sword and he had challenged Fury, who was far the best swordsman she had ever seen.

"Will you show me, husband?" she asked him softly. She knew that she didn't love-or even particularly like-Eret but she owed him some small effort since she was married to him. Her eyes met his, her azure depths inspecting his deep brown ones. She found herself wishing they were the expressive emerald gaze of the pirate but her expression was softly pleading...

"No," he said flatly. "I will not have my wife pretending she is a man, playing with weapons and practising the sword!"

"And yet those who do not wield swords can still die on them!" she replied coolly, stung by his words. "I am the child of Lord Egil Hofferson and I, as every Hofferson since the founding fathers of Berk, am trained in arms!"

"It ends!" Eret said flatly. "I _forbid_ it!" She stared at him.

"It is my duty!" she said in shock. "My father's decree!"

"I forbid it!" he growled. "Now get back inside!" She opened her mouth to protest but a groom appeared, summoned by her husband.

"My wife is overwrought!" the General announced. "Escort her to her rooms. Confiscate her sword. She is not to be permitted on the weapons range again. If she disobeys me, I am to be informed immediately and she is to be removed and locked in her room. I will not be disobeyed in my own house!"

"It is not your house!" she shouted. "It is my father's!"

"And I became his Heir when I wed you, wife," he sneered. "All that was once yours is mine. So this is my house, you are my possession and you will do as you are commanded or, by the Gods, I will make you regret your birth!" She struggled but the groom merely lifted her completely off the ground and carried her away, howling in rage.

"I regret _ever_ agreeing to marry you!" she screamed.

oOo

Eret stormed down to the stables, grabbed the nearest horse and galloped into town. He was furious, his mind a seething mass of scarlet rage. He was thoroughly disrespected by his frigid wife, who had refused him the honour, the support and the dues he was owed as her husband. She had sided with that treacherous rat, Fury against him, helped him humiliate Eret and defied him when he planned to capture the pirate. Oh yes, Eret knew how the pirate had known of his plan and he was determined to make that damned cutthroat and his faithless slut of a wife pay.

He galloped into Berkisport and nearly ran three traders down. He just snorted and waved their protests aside, then wandered into his favourite tavern, got a jug of mead on credit and began draining it while muttering darkly about his revenge. He barely looked up as another man sat at the table, helping himself to a mug if the mead.

"I'm not in the mood," Eret growled. Magne sipped the mead and frowned at it.

"I have a much better flask in my office," he told the General. Eret scowled.

"This is fine...unless you can hand me a Fury on a plate," he snapped. Magne sniffed the mead and took another sip.

"Almost," he said. "Interestingly, following the trip on that pirate scow, the Governor has assigned two warships to accompany our convoys. But in the meantime, I have made my own arrangements and I now have my own private force which should more than match Fury and his damned crew of misfits!" Eret drained his mug and frowned.

"Really?" he slurred. "'d like t'see that…" Magne leaned closer.

"And my partner really wants to ensure Fury has a long and painful death," he purred. Eret sat up straight.

"I'm in," he growled. "I'm on this mission." Magne gave a cruel grin.

"Then you should meet your host," he suggested as a large and bulky shape stomped into the tavern. There other powerful shapes followed and all pulled up chairs. The younger Jorgensen smiled coldly and gestured to the men. "May I introduce Captains Fenrir, Bloodnose, Savage…and Alvin the Treacherous!" Eret stared at the huge Outcast leader who had tried to kill him.

"Are you insane?" he hissed to Magne. The man gave a savage smile.

"No," he said. "These men want my money…and a side order of vengeance on that bastard Fury!"

"Actually, I'd do it fer free!" Alvin clarified. "Though I 'ave signed a contract ter be paid, don't try ter get of it that easy, boy!" He gave a yellow grin. "Anything to 'ave Fury at me mercy!" Eret gave a smile. This way he could pay back Fury _and_ his wife.

"I'm in!" he slurred. "Let's drink to that!"

oOo

Arild was getting very bored, because almost everyone had taken the chance to get some shore leave and had headed into the village to catch up with old friends and spend the money burning holes in their pockets. He had explored the ship, seeing if he could find any new hidey holes-and had located one which he committed to memory-and had practiced fencing. Finally, he had trailed back to the cabin and tried to read the book Fury had been using to teach him. Tongue out and finger tracing along the line of runes, he had managed a whole page before his head was spinning and he grew restless.

Up on deck, he stared longingly at the gangplank once more, sighing. He had promised Fury and the man had stressed how important it was always to keep his promises. He sighed…and then heard his name.

"Oy! Toothless!"

His head snapped up: he knew the voice and he spied the scruffy man with the long scar on his face waving. There was a scarf around his thinning mouse-coloured hair and his hazel eyes inspected the lad curiously. His clothing was scruffy and looked as if it hadn't been washed since the boy last saw him. He was beckoning and the boy reluctantly came to the top of the gangplank.

"Come closer, boy," the man invited, his eyes narrowed. "Haven't you got a word for your old Dad?"

"I've got four, Gunnar," the boy said. " _You didn't want me._ " The man glared at him but turned it into a sickly laugh.

"Son, son…" he said calmly. "You misjudge me! I-I was just shocked by your mother's death. I didn't mean it…" Arild took a small step closer, guilt tugging at his heart from one of the last memories of his dying mother...

 _Please...try to get on with Gunnar, Arild. Please-just for me... I need to know you will be safe...when I..._

 _O-okay, Mom...I'll t-try. B-But you're gonna be fine..._

 _Please...just be my big brave boy..._

But Gunnar hadn't always kept his part of the bargain either...

"Really?" he asked suspiciously. "And I suppose you didn't mean all those beatings, all those nights with no food, the nights you threw me out because you and Mom…well…wanted _alone_ time… You didn't mean any of it?"

"You're my boy, Toothless," Gunnar said. "I love you."

 _You little runt! Do you think I want some snivelling brat hanging around like a bad smell? She's dead and you were never mine. Get out before I kick your scrawny ass!_

"No, I think where I am is just fine," the boy said, his green eyes wary. "They don't beat me, they feed me, they make me feel like part of the family…"

"And I'm really glad that you have found a berth on a ship," Gunnar said with forced patience. "It's all good training for the future..." Arild eyed him suspiciously and he took a small set closer.

"Is-is that how you started?" he asked softly. Gunnar nodded.

"Yeah-I went to sea when I was about five as a cabin boy," he said proudly. "Never looked back." Arild nodded: that much was true. He hadn't even looked back to check his dependents were safe. "Look, I was searching through the cottage and I found a few things of your Mom's that you might like. Letters from her family, a few beads, that little scarf she used to wear on Snoggletog..." The boy managed a small smile, recalling her beautiful smile on those few happy days. He nodded. "Come with me and collect them." The boy's face fell.

"I-I can't,"he said timidly. "I-I promised the Captain I would say on the ship."

"He'll never know..."

"He always knows," Arild said firmly. "Anyway, I want to stay here. I don't want to go anywhere with you. Last time, you tried to barter me in a game of knucklebones!"

"They can't take you away from me!" the man sneered. "You're mine!"

"You said I was _never_ yours!" Arild said, taking a further step forward to glare at the man, his fists balled and body stiff with righteous anger.

"You're seven years old!" Gunnar snapped. "Do you think you have any say? If I say you're mine, then you're mine!" And he lunged forward and grabbed the boy's shoulder, a hand tightening around the little wrist and hauling him onto the dockside.

"Get off me!" Arild shouted, fighting fiercely, his small boots kicking at the man's ankles. "I wanna stay with Fury!"

"You know, that's your problem, kid!" the man snarled, dragging the boy close. "You don't get to stay with him…and I have had someone offer to pay good money for you. So you're coming with me, brat, and I am gonna sell you like the piece of trash you are!" Screaming and howling, the boy was lifted off the ground and a hand clamped over his mouth. With a nasty grin, he hauled the boy away, absolutely sure no one would intervene. People on Dragon Island saw nothing and remembered less. He actually had no clue whether the boy was his or not-probably not, if the boy's unusual green eyes were any clue-but he had lived with the boy's dead mother on and off for some years and he felt the lad was his to dispose of. And the offer had been very generous. With a smile, he vanished into the maze of streets and vanished.

 **A/N: Acknowledgement-I borrowed Eowyn's line from LOTR:TTT for Astrid when talking about women and swords to Eret (who is definitely no Aragorn!)**


	14. Chapter 14: I believe that's mine

**Fourteen: I believe that's mine...**

"You mean _everyone_ went on shore leave together?" Fury asked tightly when he returned to the ship two hours later. There was a general shuffling of feet, staring at the deck and incoherent mumbling. "What were you thinking? Anyone?"

"Um, Captain…you didn't say someone had to stay with the ship," Jorgen piped up. Fury snapped his head round.

"Er no…because even the most meagre of intelligence would suggest you don't leave the bloody ship _abandoned_ on a pirate island!" he shouted. "Have you checked your berths? How can you know the whole thing hasn't be stripped clean?"

There was a sudden realisation and the crew scattered, racing off to see if their stashes were still there. Fury stared at Fishlegs, who was still standing stolidly on the deck. "It's my fault," the husky man said, his blue eyes apologetic. "I sometimes forget they're a bunch of idiots without the common sense they were born with. I should have made it plainer. I should have given orders!"

"I doubt the place will have been raided because they couldn't be sure no one was belowdecks," Fury murmured sadly but stared across the deck.

"I'm sure he'll come back," Fishlegs said reassuringly. Fury shrugged.

"I'm not so sure," he said, "because I don't think he went of his own volition. He promised me he would stay."

"Were you never seven?" Fish asked him and Fury shrugged.

"Me? I was always in trouble. If my father wasn't beating me for being a disappointment, my cousins were for being small and weak," he admitted. "But if I promised to do something, I always did it. My father always told me that a man must be his word. It must be reliable-or he is nothing. I explained that to Arild. And I know he doesn't want to disappoint me. He told me he loved me, Fish. He won't wanna go…unless he was lured away."

"The _Nightmare_ is in port at present," Fishlegs noted. "Wasn't that the ship that his possible father was on?" Fury nodded.

"Wanna come?" he asked his friend. Fishlegs stared at him.

"I-I...er...thought you'd want to do this one on our own…" he squeaked. Fury stared at him, his expression resigned.

"Er…no…" he said in surprise. "I'm asking because I'm a mess, Fish. I'm not even half-healed from Drago's torturers and I really need someone to cover my back. If…if Arild wants to stay with his family, then I won't stop him…but if he wants to come back…or worse, if he's being held against me, then I will do everything to get him to safety!" Fish offered him his hand.

"Then I'm with you all the way," the First Mate said, grabbing his sword. Fury turned to the crew who were beginning to wander back onto the deck, all looking relieved.

"STAY ON THE BLOODY SHIP!" he roared and they all stared.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" came the replies as he was already striding down onto the docks. He knew exactly where to start. Fishlegs walked at his side, staring across at the Captain. Fury's auburn hair was very tousled and his face was pale. But there was the determined light in his emerald eyes mingling with concern. The Captain wove his way easily through the streets and people just tended to get out of the way of Fishlegs because of his size. The First Mate stomped after his Captain as they reached an unremarkable tavern not far from the market and walked in. Fury's green gaze swept the crowded room, the hubbub of conversations lowering for just a moment at the newcomers, then resuming normal levels. They headed straight for a corner table and a handsome dark-haired man, sitting with his officers. Fury took the remaining seat at the table.

"Captain Thuggory," he said. The handsome master of the _Nightmare_ nodded, recognising his opposite number.

"Captain Fury," the man responded, sloshing some mead into a stoneware cup. Fury silently took a sip, nodding his thanks. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Fury stared into his face.

"I believe you have a man called Gunnar on your crew," he said. Thuggory frowned and cast half an eye to his officers. They dropped their hands to their weapons. Fury took another sip. "I need to speak to him."

"About what?" the first mate asked. He was a powerful, pig-faced man with fine pale yellow hair.

"My cabin boy," Fury said calmly. Thuggory gave a sudden look of understanding.

"Ah…so you've got the brat," he said. "I heard Gunnar moaning. When his woman died, he was left with her brat. He isn't his, by the way-pretty certain it was a man called Bork, who died before the kid was born. Gunnar only got together with her after the kid had arrived and when she died, he slung the kid out."

"He's missing and I worry he may have found a use for the boy," Fury said in a low voice. "He's small and far too brave and would be easy to take. I…am not the most popular man on Dragon Island…"

"…understatement…" the first mate muttered. Thuggory glared at him.

"…and I also worry he may be taken…or _sold_ …as a means of getting to me," Fury admitted. "But he is a member of my crew." He raised his hands reassuringly. "I'm not about to kill Gunnar: I just want to ask him where the boy is-and if he knows any details of the boy's mother-her Tribe, any relations or family. I owe it to the boy because he is too young to do it for himself."

"He has a cottage on Blacksmith Street," Thuggory said after a moment's consideration. "He has a new woman-Ragnahild. He may not be very helpful." Fury rose and drained his mead.

"Believe me, I know all about that...but I won't be taking no for an answer," he said and offered the man his hand. Thuggory took it without hesitation.

"I hope you find your man," he said as Fury nodded and walked out. The first mate looked at him. Thuggery rolled his eyes. "Sit down and shut up," he growled. 'I'd do the same for any of you!"

Fish and Fury had no trouble finding the cottage and listening at the door, hearing voices within. They nodded and then Fishlegs kicked the door in. He and Fury erupted in and headed straight to the bedroom, where they found Gunnar and a rather plain brunette, frantically grabbing the sheets and looking around for clothes. Fury snatched out his sword and advanced, the point hovering over Gunnar's chest, staring hard into the frantic hazel gaze of the man. The woman backed away and ran for the door: they let her go.

"Where is the boy?" Fury ground out angrily.

"I don't know what you…" he began and then his eyes widened as the point jabbed into his chest.

"Strangely, I don't believe you," Fury said. "Because, thinking about it, you are the _only_ person who could persuade Arild to come off the ship." The man looked up at him and his face was suddenly scornful.

" _Arild?_ What in Loki's name is that? His name is Toothless-little brat!" he sneered.

"What the Hel have you done?" Fury growled. He dug the sword in and the man's eyes widened at the sharp prickle.

"I had to put up with the brat and I was doing his mother-so he's mine to dispose of…" Gunnar retorted, scarcely daring to breathe. Fishlegs stiffened and his usually kindly face also creased in a frown.

"Where is he?" the First Mate snapped. He loomed over the man and he stared up. Fury caught the man's reaction to his bulky and intimidating-looking friend and grinned.

"Okay, Fish-I was going to do this the humane way…but over to you," Fury said, backing away and beckoning the husky man forward. "Tear him a new one…anywhere you fancy, actually…" And Gunnar was trying to crab-crawl back out of the way, his eyes wide and mouth working in fear. Fishlegs lumbered forward, his eyes narrowed in anger. Gunnar hit the wall and couldn't retreat.

" _WHERE IS HE?"_ he insisted.

"I SOLD HIM!" he squeaked. "I sold the little brat! I had an offer…she was very interested in the boy…said he was _exactly_ what she was looking for…" Fury's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" he growled.

"Heather Oswaldsdottir of Berserk!"

oOo

Arild was chained to the main supporting beam of the main room of the cottage, chains biting hard into his skinny ankles. Three large men in black leather uniforms were ranged around the room with their commander sitting in front of the fire. The boy stared up mutinously as the jet-haired woman paced pace and forth, her grey eyes moving ceaselessly.

"You seem very nervous, Lady Heather," Captain Vorg said, sipping an ale. The guards were keeping an eye on the doors, clutching their weapons anxiously.

"I have been waiting for over a month," she said tightly. "And now, the _Night Fury_ is in, I've got his rancid little brat and he's going to be coming back to me, his tail between his legs…"

"I don't think so," Arild said from his corner. "You know, I thought he was mean the way he treated you…but I think he's right. You don't care about him or what he wants. You just take and force everyone else to do what you want, no matter how unhappy it makes them!"!" She spun on her heel and walked forward, crouching down and grabbing him by his scruffy black hair.

"I love him!" she hissed. "And he is mine. I don't know what you said or did, brat, but he's coming back to me. We will make love, he will swear his devotion and you…you will be sent to my brother's lands. They have slaves in their galleys and homes. And all you are is an orphaned brat. Who'll care if you die in chains?"

I will!" Arild protested. "And-and Fury will…" She wrenched his head back and stared into the wide green eyes.

"Really?" she sneered. "You know Fury has been seeing me regularly ever since he first came here two years ago. He makes love to me every time we are together...and I wonder. Is that why he took you? To serve him on the ship?" Her expression was really unpleasant and he tried to recoil. He shook his head as much as he could manage-not much-in her fierce grasp.

"I felt sorry for you…and I know he feels bad for you and how he treated you…but now I think you deserve everything you get!" he shouted at her.

"Why are you defending him?" she sneered. "You think he'll come for you? You are a worthless urchin and as soon as he gets bored, you'll be back on the streets where you belong!"

"He-he wouldn't…"

"I know him better than you! He's done it before! We've been together for two years! And he'll drop you…if he even comes…after all, why would he rescue you? You're an orphaned brat, sold by his dead mother's last lover to pay for an evening on the mead. That's all you're worth, boy! A couple of pitchers of mead!"

"He-he'll come…" Arild's voice was starting to hitch. Heather slapped him across the face.

"NO HE WON'T!" she shouted. "Why would he waste his time on rubbish like you?" She kicked him. He clutched at his face, the cheek stinging from the slap.

"B-because he p-promised!" he stammered, his eyes suspiciously bright.

"Hah! His word is worthless!" she sneered. Arild stared at her in shock.

"He _a-always_ k-keeps his w-word!" he protested. She slapped his tear-streaked cheek again.

"He never did for me!" she shouted. Arild drew back then, pressing his thin body against the beam. He was shaking and his head curled down, tears dripping from his eyes.

"H-he _p-promised,_ " he whispered.

"I think you're going to enjoy being a slave," she sneered. "You're almost broken as well…" He shook his head, almost beyond words.

"H-he…p-promised…" he whispered again.

The door flew in off the hinges and Fish and Fury erupted in. Fury clubbed Vorg over the head with the hilt of his sword and Fish took one man out with a single punch. Then they faced the remaining two Berserkers and Heather. Fury gestured with the sword.

"Let the boy go!" he growled.

"Is that any way to treat your lover?" she asked him in a sultry voice. He cast her a pained glance.

"Everyone makes mistakes," he sighed. "You know this isn't going to work, don't you?"

"I got you here!" she sneered, grabbing the boy by the hair.

"You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, Heather," he told her, keeping his eyes on the two armed Berserkers.

"I'm not trying to catch flies but a rat!" she snapped. "And for those, all you need is rubbish!" She jerked the boy. Fury inspected the tear-streaked face, the livid mark of a hand on his cheek. His eyes hardened.

"Let him go!" he growled.

"No-I bought him. I'm sure my brother will know what to do with this skinny little runt!" she taunted him. "Where do you think he should put his slave brand, Fury? His chest? His arm? Hmm…not much room on those twigs! Maybe his face…?" Fury flinched: he had endured the experience recently and wasn't going to allow it to happen to the boy. He lunged forward, his sword batting a Berserker aside and thrusting up, to dig into the soft skin under Heather's chin. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Let. Him. Go." The words were arctic, his eyes completely devoid of any warmth. "I don't love or want you, Heather. Find someone worthy of you." She backed away, her eyes still smouldering in anger.

"My brother will hunt you to the ends of the world!" she snarled.

"Yeah, yeah-heard it all before," he said pushing her back. His sword slammed through the chains, severing them. He stooped down and grabbed Arild, holding the boy to his chest.

"I will see you as a slave, begging before me," she hissed.

"Everyone can dream," he told her, backing away. Fishlegs punched Captain Vorg again, who was starting to come round. He slumped, unconscious. "Goodbye, Heather. I _really_ hope we don't meet again!" And then they were gone.

The crowds in the streets moved swiftly apart to let them through-though his ferocious scowl and naked sword probably had more to do that than his reputation. Fishlegs stared at him for about two streets before speaking.

"So is it official? Does _everybody_ hate us?" he asked sarcastically.

"I think there's an old lady on Sundew Island we haven't hacked off yet," Fury responded, feeling the boy shuddering against him. "But yeah, pretty much everyone else hates our guts."

"You couldn't have kissed her and just got her to hand him over?" Fish asked. Fury snorted in exasperation.

"She doesn't want a kiss…she wants to be Mrs Fury…" he said quietly. "Dagur will be after my hide now. Sorry, Fish."

"Should've left me…" a tiny voice murmured. Fury cast his First Mate an angry glare.

"Arild, we came to rescue you," Fish told him gently. "I was just disappointed our noble Captain couldn't manage any sort of diplomatic solution." There was a small sigh.

"She's crazy and angry," the boy murmured in his small, high voice. "You didn't treat her right, Dad but she's a nightmare. You were right." Fury kissed the top of his bowed head.

"Thanks, bud," he said with a sigh. "But…why did you leave the ship?" Arild shivered.

"I-I d-didn't," he stammered timidly. "I c-came down the g-gangplank to s-see him…and he g-g-grabbed m-me…" Fury glanced up at Fishlegs who grinned.

"Told you he would keep his word," the Captain told him and the First Mate nodded.

"I think we are officially banned from Dragon Island," he sighed. Fury dodged a one-legged pirate and rounded the corner to see his ship with a sigh of relief.

"Look, I wanted to warn them about Drago because, like them or not..."

"Not..." Fish muttered.

"...they deserve to be warned about the threat. If they choose not to do anything about it, then up to them. Berk is warned as well. So that's it."

"Can't see Master Viggo spreading panic about the Lord of the North's Armada..." Fish sighed.

"Yeah." he sighed, "but we can always see if any of the crew want to stay this time? Hey-we could strike lucky and get Sven One or Jorgen to disembark!"

"You are _not_ that lucky!" Fish told him definitely. The young pirate captain felt Arild hug him tightly as he stepped back onto the gangplank.

"I don't know," he murmured. "I've got you guys and I have Arild here. For a kid driven to die on the streets, I think that's definitely a win." Fish stared back at the street as he strode onto the ship and saw two of the Berserkers had followed them, glaring but not daring to come any closer.

"And you have more enemies than you can cope with, Fury," he murmured. "Gods, where are you taking us?"


	15. Chapter 15: Hunter and Hunted

**Fifteen: Hunter and Hunted**

The crew had been on tenterhooks around Fury since Dragon Island, unsure what he would do next. They had irrevocably exiled themselves from the pirate haven and had a number of powerful and very unpleasant parties after their leader. Both the Svens and Halvard had grumbled incessantly-though never in the Captain's hearing-that he would lead them to rack and ruin but none had taken up the repeated offer to disembark and choose a new ship.

In fact, Fury had been utterly dismayed that his warning had been rejected and that Arild had been put in danger-again. Deep down, under years of hardships after his exile, there was still the kernel of the boy raised to be the next Governor of Berk and after hearing the mantra ' _a Governor protects his own'_ for as long as he could remember, Fury had tried to do just that. But as he was a pirate, he had tried to give them a head's up: he had just forgotten pirates weren't normal people. Sure, most were just regular guys with little choice of career and turned to the life through necessity but some of them really enjoyed inflicting misery on others-the face of Alvin the Treacherous came to mind irresistibly at that point. But they were all bone-headed, independent and too stupid to listen and he knew Drago was coming.

But the boy was his greater concern. Heather had snatched Arild and planned to put him in slavery under her brother to pay him back. Fury knew something of Berserkers-they were neighbours to Berk, after all-and he knew full well how cruelly they treated slaves. He had met an escapee once, a very thin and terrified man, his body horribly scarred and maimed by the incessant punishments he had earned from his unreasonable and cruel master. In Berserk, a slave counted as less than human…probably less important even than a horse or hunting dog. And she had planned that fate for his son.

He blinked. _His son._ The concept was so incredible that he couldn't believe it himself. A single act of kindness to someone who had reminded Fury of his own disowned and exiled self had brought him a person who loved and trusted him without qualification, without fear and without hesitation in the face of danger and severe duress. A person who looked at him with hope and expectation, who listened to him and who idolised him. And who he knew he would die to protect. And he really _really_ regretted dragging the boy along on this mission because it was horribly dangerous and he doubted he would get out alive. He had plans to get the crew free but he wasn't at all sure that he would get away and he hated the idea of orphaning the boy all over again.

He peered at the letter in his hand and sighed. He had rendez-voused with Trader Johann and Trader Maxim and offered them deals: they would no longer be his targets if they delivered letters for him and allowed him to look over any correspondence from Berk. Both men had seen the intensity in his emerald gaze and had agreed, preferring the deal to the extremely efficient and repeated raiding they suffered. The crew had looked on him in surprise but Fury had merely tilted his head and explained that a man didn't shear his sheep too often if he wanted a good harvest of wool. Fishlegs had looked at him suspiciously and that night, he had decided to speak to his Captain.

So during late watch, when he saw Fury leave his cabin and slowly walk the decks, the big First Mate slowly walked up to him, offering a cup of ale. With a nod and a half-smile, Fury had accepted. Fishlegs stared ahead for a long moment at the moon reflected on the sea, the broad ribbon of the milky way arching across the sky and the panoply of stars glittering against the night.

"Good visibility," he said. Fury cast him half an eye.

"Worst opening to a conversation _ever,_ " he said with a sigh. "I know you want to talk to me about something, Fish. I can see you fidgeting and you've looked nervous all day. I'm not an ogre, am I?" Fish sighed and he toyed with his mug.

"Um, you did carve up a dozen men like a lunatic when we were on Drago's ship," he pointed out. The Captain took a sip of his ale and leaned against the wooden side of the _Night Fury._

"I thought they had killed my son," he said quietly. Fish stared at him.

"He's not, is he?" he clarified. Fury rolled his expressive eyes.

"No, Fish, biologically _he's not_ ," he admitted, "but emotionally…yeah." He frowned. "How old do you think I am anyway, to have a seven year old son? I mean, you met me five years ago as a scrawny fishbone of a kid, thrown out of his home to literally starve on the streets! How-how could I have a seven year old son?" Fishlegs blushed.

"I dunno…you could have been a bad boy at home…?" he asked and Fury rolled his eyes, then leaned back, staring up at the stars.

"I did have a girl," he said hollowly. "I loved her from when I was about seven or eight. She was my best friend…well, almost my only friend apart from my older cousin…when he stopped bullying the Hel outta me…" Fishlegs stared at him: the tone of his voice had dropped. He almost held his breath as Fury took a slow breath. "She was the daughter of my father's sworn rival. They _hated_ each other-and we were caught in the middle. We thought if we were careful, we could be together…until we were old enough to leave…and maybe make them see sense. But we were betrayed. I was betrayed."

"Gods." Fishlegs reached across and gently rested a hand on Fury's shoulder. The man had dropped his head now, his eyes inspecting the deck. He was very, very tense.

"My cousin betrayed me to our fathers. My father beat and exiled me, throwing me from my home to die on the streets. He forbade everyone on Berk to help me. My girl denied ever having any feelings for me, despite swearing to love me forever." His tone was low, furious.

"Which is why you hate Berk so much," the First Mate realised. Fury pulled away and spun, leaning over the rail and staring at the waves as the _Night Fury_ carved through the water. His auburn hair was tugged by the breeze.

"I had a few people there I cared for…really cared for…" he said softly. "But every single one of them…bar one…betrayed me. Even my mentor wouldn't go against my father." He sighed. "In the end, even the _Thor's Hammer_ was an improvement over my life on Berk." He sighed slowly. "I know you think I've lost it, Fish, but what I am doing will finally get my revenge."

"Jorgensen…was one of those who harmed you?" he guessed.

"Top marks," Fury said sarcastically. "Can't think what gave you that idea."

"The fact you swore to bring him down was the clue," his friend told him dryly. Fury sighed.

"I'm close," he admitted, turning back to face his friend. "And the Traders…I know the crew liked raiding them, though it was a really soft target. And I known Maxim is almost bankrupt. He's an okay guy, really. And Johann-though he can talk all four legs off a yak! So they'll be my messengers. I have intelligence I need from the Mainland and they have sworn they will get it for me." Fishlegs peered at him.

"Sure?" he asked. Fury nodded.

"I have promised them a reward if they help me," he admitted. "The things I take aren't for me. I don't think of the future. I don't have a future."

"You better start thinking!" Fishlegs told him, clouting him hard on the shoulder, "because there's a little boy sleeping in your cabin who thinks you are his Dad. Who desperately needs the man he has adopted as his father to be there. Who wants you in his life for the long term. Who wants to be you! And who has already risked his life to save yours…"

And then Fury slid to the floor, his fists pressed to his face, face buried in his knees. He was rocking slightly, his shoulders jerking silently. Fishlegs stared at him in utter shock. Slowly, he crouched down by the lean and lanky shape, huddled up like an abandoned child.

"Fury?" he murmured, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. He glanced across the deck: no one was close. " _Hiccup_?" The pirate shook his head and took a sighing breath.

"What do I know about being a father?" he murmured, his head still bowed. "What can I offer him? My own father was indifferent at best, disappointed, cold, violently angry and vindictive at worst. My mentor, who was like a second father to me, cast me aside when given a choice. And all I can offer is uncertainty, danger and probable death…"

"You are a fine father," Fishlegs told him suddenly. "You care for that boy more than you do yourself. We all see it! Gods, we would all protect him but you…you went berserk when he fell!" And then Fury raised his face.

"Yes, I did," he admitted. "I discovered that when I was a child, bullied and beaten, that when I was angry beyond all rationality, I could fight like a demon. Of course, when you're a skinny fishbone, that doesn't work and you still end up beaten up. And then in trouble with your Dad for fighting. As a man…even a scrawny one, armed with two swords and not even caring if you live or die…it's a bit more effective." He gave a wan smile. "Don't worry, Fish. I won't attack anyone here." The First Mate hauled him to his feet.

"What happened to you on that ship?" he asked softly. Fury gave a grim smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said quietly. "Get some rest, Fish. I'll be okay. I always am." Fishlegs stared into his face and gave a worried shake of the head, his blue eyes gentle with compassion.

"No, you're not," he said softly. "You haven't been for a long time. But don't try to do this alone. Remember the Code, Captain. _You hurts one, you hurts all._ We will help you-if you let us." Fury just gave a grim smile and turned away to stare at the sea once more.

"This is my vengeance, Fish," he told the man sadly. "But I promise you: when it all goes to Hel, I will be the only one who pays."

oOo

The _Jorgensen Princess_ , Magne's favourite clipper, was tacking east for the mainland when Fury spotted her…and her escorts. He held the _Night Fury_ back as he observed the other ships through his spyglass, his keen emerald gaze racking the lines of the unknowns and their flags. And his eyes narrowed.

"Son of a half-troll," he growled. "Outcasts!"

"What, dude?" asked Tuff, who was at the helm.

"Jorgensen has got himself an Outcast escort," Fury repeated through gritted teeth. The crew looked at one another.

"Hmm, heavily armed…and one is flying Alvin's flag," Fishlegs noted, peering through his own spyglass. "We're outnumbered and outgunned."

"And there are no seastacks to hide behind, no ambush points or crazy currents to give us an edge," Halvard grumbled. "We attack and we're toast."

 _My gut tells me it's a trap. Gods damn you, Magne. Why can't you just give up?_

Fury stood in silence, glaring at the distant ships. His fists clenched, knuckles showing white through the skin and his mouth pressed closed in a grim scowl. The twins shared a glance and backed away: even they could tell now was not a good time. Fishlegs inspected the two escorts carefully for gun numbers and placement while the rest of the crew quietly got on with their tasks. Quietly, Arild walked up and peered at the distant ships.

"Are those our next targets, Dad?" he asked quietly. Fury turned on him and forced the anger from his expression. He nodded curtly.

"The middle one, at least," he murmured coldly. The boy stiffened at the tone. "The others are people paid to protect it." The boy stepped back a pace at the anger on his voice and his head bowed. In an instant, every shred of confidence was gone.

"Sorry," he mumbled almost in a whisper. Fury whipped round, his expression suddenly stricken as he saw the bowed shape. He dropped to a knee by the boy and grasped his shoulders.

"Oh, no no no no no…" he said urgently. "Little bud-I'm so sorry. I'm not angry at you. I'm _never_ angry at you, son! I'm just mad at that…bastard…who has made my job so much harder and I know…I know it will be so much difficult to finish them off." Then he pulled the boy into a powerful hug and felt Arild snuggle into his chest.

"You're my Dad-and you're Captain Fury," he murmured softly. "You can beat them all. Three against one. Rotten bullies!" Fury stood, the boy in his arms and rested his forehead against the boy's, raising a hand to stroke the fresh scar on the boy's cheek.

"Hmm, not sure I stand a hope without my little dragon," he murmured then turned his gaze to the distant sails and his definite brows pulled down as inspiration struck. "They have more guns, more men and more ships. I have speed and the best gunners in the Archipelago. In a straight fight…we lose. So we don't fight straight."

"What…we fight crooked?" Tuff asked. Fury rolled his eyes and Arild stared at him.

"Yes, Tuff-we fight crooked," he growled. Arild felt the man hug him a little tighter and gave a little frown.

"Er, Dad…how do you fight crooked?" he asked. Fury gave a small smile.

"Watch and learn, son," he murmured…

They maintained distance, securely out of cannon range and began to drop back at dusk…but they kept to the west and when it was full dark, they extinguished their lamps and furled their black sails. The convoy sailed on, assuming they had lost the pirate, that he had given up the chase.

Fury stood at the prow, the twins crouched by their guns with piles of spare shot and powder. He saw Arild standing behind him and he rested his hand on the boy's head. "Stay close," he said softly and turned to Bjarne, a dark grin on his face. "Show them why we're the _Night Fury,"_ he commanded.

"The dragon that no one has ever seen..." Fishlegs murmured with a smile.

They accelerated throughout the darkness, closing on the lamps of the Outcast escorts. "Range?" Ruff whispered. Tuff pointed and they adjusted the angle.

"Double powder…" Tuff confirmed.

"Take the sails of the escorts and slow them down…" Fury hissed as they swung round, Bjarne's hand steady as he swung the agile vessel in a sharp turn. The Night Fury cut furiously across the stern and emptied both cannons into the Outcast leader's ship, the mast going down and a shot smashing straight through the Captain's cabin.

"Whoops!" Tuff grinned as they reloaded and the ship spun in a tight turn around the stricken Outcast vessel. Her companion banked to protect their charge but the twins fired again-and again, shooting the sails to pieces, the main mast down and the prow off. They whooped in delight. Fury raised a fist and they swung around the listing ship, swooping past as they closed on the _Jorgensen Princess._

"Sink her!" Fury growled and Arild stared up at him in surprise at the angry tone. He understood that people on Berk had hurt him badly and the young boy grabbed his hand. His big green eyes looked up at his father worriedly and the pirate sighed. "Do it," he repeated.

The volley smashed into the _Princess_ and slammed straight through the hull just below the waterline. There were shouts and screams as Fury nodded. "Again!" Another two shots hammered the vessel and the screams were more urgent as the _Night Fury_ pulled alongside. Fury winked to the boy as he, Fish, Sven One and the twins swung over, almost unnoticed amongst the rush to board the lifeboats as the crew abandoned the listing ship.

"Get whatever you can-and FAST!" Fury growled, sprinting to the Captain's cabin. He knew that the _Jorgensen Princess_ was the Shipping Company's biggest and most busy vessel and her records would provide the vitally needed intelligence he sought. He glanced across the listing deck, men not paying attention to the raiders. He burst in-and almost lost his head to an axe, His eyes widened in the dim space, seeing a bulky shape move against the dim lamps. He ducked as Eret lunged at him and he jumped back, scrambling his sword from the sheath. Parrying desperately, he backed away into the cabin as Eret lunged again.

"Now I have you," he sneered as Fury raised his sword.

"Don't you ever get the message…?" he groaned as the ship listed and the deck tilted alarmingly. "This ship is _sinking,_ General. Do you really want to go down with it?" Eret gave a nasty grin and swiped at him again.

"No, I want _you_ to go down with the ship, pirate!" he snarled and backed out of the cabin, slamming the door and crashing the bolt home. Fury cursed and ran to the door, but it was firmly locked. He stared frantically around the room, finding the strongbox and grabbing papers wrapped in a oilskin, the ship's log and a small soft pouch that felt heavy with coins. Then he sheathed his sword, stuffed his prizes in his satchel and looked around the room for something to break the door with. There was a sturdy chair for his opposite number and he grabbed it and slammed it into the door. The door shuddered but held. He glanced around as the lamp crashed to the floor and the oil caught fire. He stared.

"Great," he muttered. "Trapped in a burning cabin on a sinking ship. Way to go, Hiccup!" Then he slammed the chair into the door with more urgency until the wood splintered under the assault and the captain staggered onto the deck, which was now sloping crazily. He grabbed the rail and stared. The ship was going down fast and there was no way he could get to the _Night Fury_ with the way the ship was leaning. He glanced across and saw his crew swinging back to safety…and the two dark, ragged shapes of the Outcast escorts closing rapidly on his own vessel.

The ship lurched and he gripped the rail. There was no point in jumping down because Fury knew the suction from the sinking ship would inexorably carry him down to a watery grave. He scrambled up the the jutting stern, rising from the sea as the _Jorgensen Princess_ tilted into her final dive into the deep and cast a quick glance back at his ship, then dived urgently into the cold sea. In a second he was up, stroking away from the dying ship as fast as he could, feeling the currents and waves tugging at him as he slowed, still swimming more steadily and scanning for his ship. He could see the remains of the _Princess_ vanish, the brilliantly lit ragged shapes of the Outcasts closing on his own vessel and he stared in horror as he saw the first flash of a cannon.

Then a hand snaked from behind him and pulled him under the black waters before he could even scream…


	16. Chapter 16: Is It Worth Dying For?

**Sixteen: Is it worth dying for?**

The pressure across his neck was all but unbreakable as he fought against the man drowning him. His eyes were stinging from the salt water and his lungs were burning. Fury struggled in vain, feeling his vision start to fade and the pangs of regret almost choke him: he would break his word and abandon Arild. And then he recalled those trusting green eyes in the thin white face and his hand snaked to his leather vambrace and the little knife sheathed amid the leather that his son had given him. He drew the knife, prayed and stabbed hard into the arm compressing his throat.

A cloud of thick viscid fluid billowed in front of his fading vision but the pressure vanished and he kicked out backwards and swung desperately to the surface, his head flinging back as he hungrily gasped down air into his burning lungs. Gasping, wheezing, he tossed his sodden auburn hair off his face as he swam away. The other man broke surface, his eyes fell and bleeding arm swinging at the pirate. Fury urgently kicked away from Eret, realising the man was bigger, stronger and more dangerous than he could handle right now. He flapped backwards, the tug of the satchel over his shoulder weighing him down.

"Don't you ever give up?" Fury hissed. Eret swum at him, his powerful arms cutting through the waves. Fury backed up, treading water with Arild's little knife clamped in his hand.

"No-because you humiliated me!" Eret hissed with hatred.

"Hmm-didn't take much effort 'coz you did all the heavy lifting for me!" Fury shot back, his eyes seeing the outline of the man against the lamps of the Outcast ships. He heard the thuds of the cannon and saw the flashes of the impacts. He prayed his crew were safe. Then Eret threw himself forward and Fury felt a sharp pain across his left arm as a knife flashed. He lurched back and dived into the sea, escaping but hearing rather than seeing the man follow. Eret was after him.

He kicked away, a foot slamming out and hitting the man in the face. He felt fingers slide over his arm and winced, kicking up to break the surface. The cut in his arm was stinging and he kicked backwards. A pair of hands closed on his leg and he was tugged under again. His other foot slammed into the man again but Eret hung on. It took another three kicks before he was released and managed to snatch some more air. His throat was burning and he was coughing from inhaling salt water.

He yelped as the knife sliced his left arm close to the shoulder. Eret had come up behind him, swinging at him with rage and determination. He kicked away, Arild's tiny knife scant defence against the gutting knife Eret was slicing with. He kicked backwards, his eyes staring at the outline of the man, knowing he was consumed with rage and jealousy.

"Why are you here, Eret?" he rasped hoarsely. "I never knew that courage and single combat were your style! I thought you'd be at home with your wife!"

"That faithless bitch!" the General shouted, slashing again. Fury just evaded him. "I think she'd rather be with you!" Fury coughed and swum backwards warily. This was unexpected…though Astrid deserved her unhappy marriage.

"That makes one of us," he said slowly. "Believe me, you are welcome to Lady Astrid!"

"LIAR!" Ere accused, lunging at him again. Fury kicked out and pushed him back, turning and swimming further away. Eret wasn't following him…and he realised a vessel was speeding at him. He desperately thrashed away and dived, feeling the hull slam into his side and hip, almost knocking the breath from him. He desperately thrashed away further and grimaced as the vessel swept past, the sounds of shouts calling down to the General in the water.

"Where is he?"

"He was over there!"

"Get the lamps!"

 _And I am so dead…_ Fury realised, casting a glance over his shoulder and swimming swiftly _away_ from the Outcast ship. The crack of muskets and flintlocks sounded and he saw a line of muzzle flashes before shot zinged around him. Eret knew he had guns-though he would use them only as a last resort because they were pretty inaccurate. The risk was that one of them would hit him more or less by accident...and a ball zinged just past his face. The density of shot was increasing and he ducked and tried to glide away backwards. But then he heard the thud of guns and saw the remaining mast of the Outcast ship shatter into splinters. The gunmen were shocked from their assault, diving away as the mast crashed down, scattering. _Odin bless you, twins,_ he added silently as he swum steadily away from the circling ships. He saw the sliver of moonlight outline his ship and he sighed, but a cannon ball landed too close and he swam further away into the enclosing night, until finally he was alone.

He was treading water for hours, his arm stinging and throat hurting. His entire side felt bruised and stiff from where he had been sideswiped by the Outcast ship. His arms were feeling numb but he was determined not to die. The battle had moved away and he guessed his crew would never find him in the darkness…but the downed ship would possibly leave wreckage…and that meant something that could help him float before he drowned. Wearily, he swam slowly back where he had come, unsure where he was and whether he could find anything that could save his life…and then something bumped into him. It was the yard from a mast, the rigging and shreds of sail still hanging to the wood. Panting in exhaustion and feeling the cold seeping into his body, he half-pulled his body onto the wreckage and locked his arm across the wood before he closed his eyes. All he could so was hold on.

Morning found him still hugging the wooden yard, exhausted and cold. The sky was clear and visibility was good but there was no chance his crew would pick him out. He was far too low in the water-and he was too sodden to look anything other than anonymous. He grimaced, pulling himself up and swinging a leg over the yard, sitting upright. He unfastened his armour, the leather tunic and straps eased off over his tired and bruised body. Wearily, he stripped the sodden red tunic off his body, uncaring about the sudden chill in his torso and the flash of pain in his wounds. With a grimace, he pulled the leather armour back on against the breeze and checked the little knife was still nestled in his vambrace. And he smiled.

He was still alive…and he _would_ get back to his son. He knew the crew would look after Arild, that they would comfort the small boy and care for him when he was scared for his Dad. He rested the satchel on the yard and fastened it safely, laying his hand shakily on the sodden leather. The inside was lined with oilskin and he had wrapped the logbook and papers securely. After all, he had literally risked his life for them.

He closed his eyes. He had paid a man for information as himself, the skinny red-haired sailor with a wry smile and an ability to chat amiably over an ale. What he had learned had given him hope: Magne Jorgensen was already in trouble, mortgaged to the hilt and struggling to replace the ships Fury had sunk. The logs from the _Princess_ would guide him where to strike next to further cripple Magne. And once he had done that, once he had made the man feel as helpless and wretched as he did…

And then he paused and stared at the sea, guilt crashing around him like a wave. _Thor, he was getting utterly obsessed._ He was no longer alone, no longer a man with nothing but vengeance in his life: he had the boy to care for and he knew how scared Arild had been. Though Fury had given him food and warmth and love, he had also brought pain and fear and injury to the little boy. Arild had been kidnapped, hit and almost killed…and it was all Fury's fault. When he closed his eyes, he could see the thin body fly limply against the hull of Drago's ship...or Eret's knife pressed cruelly into the boy's neck, the terrified green eyes staring pleadingly at Fury. That was _all_ down to Fury. And if he carried on, he would probably get himself and his son killed.

 _Was his vengeance worth that? Worth harming the boy who loved and trusted him?_

 _Is it worth dying for?_

He closed his eyes and gave a shuddering sigh. He had clung to the plan, to plotting the destruction of his betrayers for so long,t through so much pain and despair that considering it wasn't the most important thing in his life was unthinkable. But there was something more real, more tangible than a vengeance that would probably get him killed as well. And that was the small, warm body, fidgeting in his arms, snuggled against him, the green eyes trusting. The voice calling him 'Dad'.

 _And the truth was...it wasn't._

But really, despite his epiphany, the only truth that mattered right now was that if he wasn't found before he finally passed out from exhaustion, he would drown. He lifted his arm and waved the red tunic which flared wetly. Red would stand out: it was his only hope.

He waved for hours, his lips cracked with thirst and the persistent wind and skin scratchy with salt. His hair was matted and felt like a bird's nest. and everything ached He wondered if his crew were even looking for him but in his heart, no matter how crazy he acted, he knew they would come…

oOo

Fishlegs stood at the prow, his spyglass sweeping the horizon. They had taken out the Outcasts and driven them off…but they had become turned round and knew they couldn't find the Captain in the dark. So they anchored and waited until the dawn warmed the eastern sky, the turned back and started looking.

The husky first mate swept his blue eyes across the deck and sighed. The little shape of Arild had remained at the prow, even when the rest of the crew swung back without his father, when the _Princess_ had sunk and when the had fought the Outcasts for their lives. It was only at dawn when he had been taken back to his cabin by Tuff, the male twin gently carrying the drooping boy, trying to reassure him that the Captain would be back.

Ruff and Sven were by him, also scanning the horizon…and it was Sven who blinked and peered through his spyglass again. He had seen a flash of red. And then again-something flapping. He looked up, his deep voice almost breaking with excitement.

"There!" he shouted excitedly. The others zoomed their spyglasses in the direction and saw a lanky arm flapping a battered red tunic amid the swell of the waves.

"Oh, thank Thor!" Fishlegs exclaimed with a sigh. "Tuff…thataway!" The male twin grinned and flung the wheel round, spinning the _Night Fury_ in the direction of their Captain. "Mulch, Bucket-can you be ready with the lines for the Captain?"

"Aye, aye, Mr Mate!" the crew shouted as they sailed directly at the shape. As they closed, the could see Fury wearily waving his red tunic, a satchel slung over his shoulder and leather armour dark with water. He looked gaunt and exhausted but his face lit with relief and his green eyes sparkled as he waved and his shoulders slumped in relief.

"What took you so long?" he shouted as the lines swung down. He wound his arms around them and was urgently hauled up by the crew, his lean shape stumbling onto the deck and landing on his knees. He looked up, a grin of triumph and relief on his face as he dumped his tunic and satchel onto the deck, then threw himself into a hug around Fishlegs. His friend gave him a big hug back, astonished at the gesture. "Thanks," he whispered.

"You're welcome," Fishlegs said gently, feeling the lean shape trembling. Fury hugged the twins, Sven, Mulch and Bucket as well, his gratitude genuine, though he did have to remind Bucket to let him go. Then his friend paused. "Fury," he said, helping the man back to his cabin, "there is one problem. Arild is gone."

Fury paused and felt his heart stop. "When?" he asked faintly. "When did you last see him?"

"I took the little dude to your cabin just before dawn," Tuff admitted. "He fell asleep before I left him."

"He'll be hiding," Fury said tiredly. "I'll go…" Fishlegs caught his arm and shook his head.

"Get into some dry clothes," he said. "Or you'll catch your death!" Fury nodded and dragged his exhausted shape into the cabin. Wearily, he dragged his armour and vambraces off, carefully laying the little dagger on his desk. He dumped the satchel on the floor, dropped his tunic in the corner and tossed his boots and leggings into the corner with a loud squelch.

And then the door opened. He gave a shocked scream and dived to the bed, snatching up the blanket and covering himself as Fishlegs and Bucket ambled in, carrying buckets of warm water and a tub. He backed away, shocked. "Er…what are you doing?" he asked faintly. Bucket grinned as Fishlegs laid the tub down and Bucket filled it with warm water.

"Bath!" the simple man said cheerily. "That will warm you up, Cap'n!" Fish stared and saw the deep gash in his arm.

"Cap'n…" he began but Fury's eyes narrowed, the blanket pulled up higher. He shook his head.

"OUT!" he snapped. "Not that I'm not grateful but…OUT!" They left and he slammed the bolt closed, sighing. He dropped the blanket and stared at the ugly brand on his lean chest: it was the one thing he wouldn't share with them. But they had been right: he was chilled to the marrow and he achingly sank into the warm water with a sigh, closing his eyes and lying back until he could feel warmth seep into his body. Then, finally, he washed his body and hair, teasing the salty clumps free. Eventually, he clambered out, drying himself and pulling on a fresh red tunic, dark brown leggings and an old battered pair of boots.

He stared longingly at the bed but he knew he had to find Arild first…and he knew where the boy would be hiding. He paused, then ran his mind back to the little list of hiding places Arild had eagerly told him about. Wearily, he unbolted the door and emerged, seeing a sea of eager eyes that instantly looked away.

"Yeah, thanks," he said honestly. "And thank you, Fish, Bucket. That was exactly what I needed." He sighed. "Now give me some space, okay? I'll find Arild, get some sleep-and then, I _promise_ I will explain what we're doing and what next, okay?"

"You got it, dude!" Tuff piped up. Fury nodded and slowly clambered down the ladder into the hold, seeking his son. He grabbed a lamp and slowly moved through the hold, methodically inspecting every single nook and cranny until he had exhausted the list he had been given by the boy. And then he paused: there was one last place, a tiny little gap right at the stern, behind the old crates of spare bits and bobs they kept in case the ship was damaged. It was musty and damp and cold…a perfect place for a small boy to hide. Almost doubled up, he crawled right to the back of the hold and lifted his lamp. And then he heard the small whimper and a soft sob…

"Arild?" Fury murmured gently, scooching closer. He craned his neck and just about could see the thin limbs curled around a hunched body. "Son?" There was another sniff…

"D-dad?" he whimpered.

"Yeah," Fury sighed. "I'm here, bud. And I'm so sorry..."

There was a sniff and a long pause. "I-I thought you were dead..." a little voice said. Fury sighed. He had known what to do because he had been that small, bullied and isolated boy. He knew Arild would find somewhere small and secret and safe. The difference was that Fury was here to fetch him and comfort him as he had _never_ been comforted. The best that had happened when _he_ had hidden from it all for a while was a cuff around the head and a hard scolding by his unsympathetic father for leaving his chores undone. The worst...he unconsciously rolled his shoulders. His father was always very handy with his belt...

"I know," he admitted. "I nearly was."

"You...you l-left me..." Arild accused in his little cubbyhole. Fury sighed and levered his aching shape to sit against the side of the hull. This may take a while and he needed the boy to come to him. There was no doubt he could grab the boy and drag him out...but that would scare and traumatise an already very vulnerable child.

"I never meant to...but I needed that information," he admitted.

"So much you were willing to die to get it?" Arild asked. Fury sighed. There were a few scuffling noises and the boy slowly clambered out of his niche, standing very close to the seated man. Fury's eyes widened as he saw him: his grimy face was streaked with tears, his skin still wet. His eyes were red and swollen and his green tunic was grubby with the hem torn. He looked utterly desolate.

"Yes," Fury admitted. "I-I…have dreamed of it for so long…and I am so close…" Arild flinched. His thin shoulders hunched and he stared at the floor.

"Why is your revenge so much more important than I am?" he asked quietly.

Fury flinched. The words are so soft be almost missed them but they were like a knife straight to the heart. He bowed his head as he heard the boy shuffle closer. "Dad...?" Arild asked softly. "Are-are you okay?" He took a slow, shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," Fury said in a low voice.

"I…understand…" the boy whispered in a crushed voice. Fury shook his head.

"No, bud-you _don't_ understand," he sighed.

"I'm just some stupid orphaned kid you found on Dragon Island," Arild said softly. "And you're Captain Fury. You have your crew and your ship and your revenge and I don't count or matter. I'm just something you picked up and when you get killed, I'll just be dropped off somewhere else to be beaten or starved and sold and I…I…I should just learn that I am worthless…" His thin throat worked and tears welled from his eyes. Fury moved suddenly, his hands grabbing the thin arms and pulling the shaking body into his grasp.

Arild fought, struggling and crying and begging him to let him go. But Fury caught the desperate face in his hands and stared into the wide green eyes, reading his broken heart in the desperate gaze.

"No, you're not," the pirate said sternly. "But I am." Arild just stared at him, stunned to silence.

"B-but…"

"Arild…I have no family, no one who cares…I lost everything when Magne Jorgensen, the man who owns Jorgensen Shipping, betrayed me. I was thrown out of my family, rejected by everyone who knew me, cast off my island and utterly heartbroken by the girl I loved. I barely survived-and only because I ended on a pirate ship. But how they treated me was…horrible. I was skinny and weak, Arild-a skinny runt. And look at me now! I'm hardly anything special-just a scrawny fishbone with a sarcastic mouth. All I have is my disguise and lies. My revenge was literally the only thing that gave me the strength to survive…"

And for a brief moment, the boy saw it: utter pain and despair, the eyes of a man who completely believed he was without any value. The green depths were so sad, so wretched that Arild felt his heart break again-in sympathy-and he did the only thing he could: he threw his arms round Fury's neck and gave him the strongest hug he could. And he felt the lanky arms wrap around his back, felt the head burrow into his neck, felt shuddering breaths against his skin.

"Dad…I'm here," the boy said suddenly. Fury gave a small nod, taking a moment to compose himself.

"I am a useless Dad," he sighed with obvious self-loathing. "My own Dad was terrible. He was always disappointed at me and I felt so ashamed that I could never please him. He always put his work before me and I knew he never really cared, that I never figured in any of his priorities. I-I feel so ashamed because I never wanted you to feel sad or alone or unwanted. I never wanted you to feel second to my other missions. But…I wanted my revenge and I forgot that I was hurting you…"

"I…didn't know…" Arild said slowly. "I don't want you to die, Dad. Why is revenge worth dying for? What does it achieve? If you die, he wins, right?" Fury gave a shamed nod.

"When I was sitting there, lost at sea and praying to be rescued, all I could think of was that I had let you down," he said softly. "I saw your face and I thought I would never see it again. And I realised I was completely obsessed. I was so focussed on harming Magne I forgot I was harming you…"

"Dad…you didn't harm me…" The green eyes were staring into the pirate's shamed face and the boy was looking worried.

"Yes, I did," Fury sighed. "You nearly got killed when you saved my life, Arild. You stabbed a guard pretty much in the ass for me! You got kidnapped by Gunnar and sold to Heather for me. And I heard you defying her and defending me. I really don't deserve you…"

"Gunnar was the only sorta father I had," Arild murmured, burying his head in Fury's neck. "And the few weeks I have been with your are far better than the years I had with him… You are the only father I ever want, Dad." Fury gently raised his head and stared at the boy, seeing the hope and trust still in his eyes. He suddenly felt humbled.

"I'm a useless father," he repeated, "but you are the only family I have, Arild. I don't think I could go on now without you. My revenge was everything when _all_ I had was revenge. But now…I have a son. And that changes…everything. Because I finally have something to live for…you. I can't risk my life on my vengeance any more…and I forgot that because I was so obsessed with my revenge. Until I nearly lost you, nearly died…And though I desperately want him to pay…because what they put me through was Hel…I won't do it at the risk of leaving you alone. I won't put you in danger again…"

"I wanna help," Arild said softly. "D-dad…sometimes when you're angry, you're scary…and I know it's because you were hurt really badly. I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. So can you trust me to let me help you? Can you trust the crew to as well? They love you as well, Dad. And we can get him if we all help. Just please…don't leave me alone…"

"I promise I won't ever deliberately leave you," he said. Arild sighed and hugged him tightly. He could feel his Dad's lean shape slowly stop trembling.

"I'm here, Dad," he promised. "I won't leave you or ever betray you." Unsteadily, Fury rose, the boy in his arms. He banged his head on the low roof and whined in pain. Arild giggled.

"Hmm. Some son you are," Fury grumbled, though he was smiling. The boy hugged him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Now let's go talk to the crew…"


	17. Chapter 17: Team Effort

**Seventeen: Team Effort**

The crew stared at him silently as he finished his tale, his green eyes scanning shocked and astonished faces. He had left out a few details-his real name and family, mainly. But the tough crew slowly began to process his words, sharing glances and inspecting the lanky, lean shape before them with thoughtful expressions. Fury was leaning against the mast with Arild in his arms, exhausted and at their mercy.

"Dude-Astrid as in _Lady Hofferson?"_ Tuff asked. Fury rolled his eyes.

"Er…yes," he said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"The one who keeps hitting you?"

"Yes- _that_ Lady Astrid Hofferson!" Fury sighed. Fishlegs frowned and paced back and forth.

"We knew it was revenge…but Gods, we never knew exactly how bad it had been," he admitted. Fury sighed.

"I've known you since I first came onto the _Thor's Hammer,"_ Fury sighed. "And you knew how miserable I was. How tough it was. I wouldn't have survived without you."

"But I wish to Odin you'd told me all this sooner, my friend," Fishlegs sighed and Fury offered him a wan smile.

"You know, you could have told us _all_ sooner," Mulch reminded him. "Cap'n, we want to help." There was general nodding-even Jorgen who had been looking the most hostile. The pirate hugged the sleepy boy to his chest. Arild mumbled and gave a small smile, his head nuzzling against Fury's chest.

"I thought I could do it myself," he murmured. "I thought I _had_ to do it myself. Until I realised that I have a son who needs me. I can't go round getting killed all the time…"

"No-that's our jobs!" Ruff grinned.

"Yeah-getting killed rocks!" Tuff added. Sven One frowned.

"Cap'n…you risked us all on your personal mission," he accused the man and Fury nodded, his head bowing. "But none of us would not want vengeance for what you went through. Tell us what you want and we will help."

"I-I…" Fury began and stopped. He blinked. Arild opened his eyes and smiled.

"'sokay, Dad," he mumbled.

"You know, we all feel like Arild is ours, Cap'n," Mulch added. "We know he is yours but we all feel like Uncles."

"Hey!"

"And Aunt!"

"But we can't do this again," Fishlegs said. "We almost got killed, Fury. No matter how good the twins are, we don't have the guns to take on that many ships at close quarters. And even the darkness only gave a little edge. We thought we'd lost you. Your son thought he'd lost you…" Fury closed his eyes in shame and the big First Mate grasped his shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost him," he admitted. "I can't do that again. I need a better plan. Because I am so close…"

"You know they'll be even more protected now?" Fishlegs asked him. He nodded resignedly.

"And that ass Eret was there, trying to kill me," he added. "Apparently, he didn't appreciate the lesson we gave him in how pirates deal with mutineers…" He gave a thin smile. "He didn't realise what we _normally_ do is run the bastards through and pitch them into the water for the sharks!"

"We all thought you were being too lenient on the General…when he tried to kill you again-and Arild!" Jorgen added.

"Yeah, we _don't_ like people who threaten our little Toothless!" Ruff announced.

"He'll be there, thinking we've given up…" Fury said feeling the boy snuggle hard against him and paused, his eyes narrowing. "Because we don't attack them at sea…"

"What? We're pirates!" Halvard protested.

"Which doesn't just involve shouting 'yo-ho!' and quaffing mead!" Fury replied sarcastically. "Pirates attack at sea and on land. They raid and steal. And destroy."

"You're still Hel-bent on this, Captain?" Sven clarified. Fury nodded.

"Jorgensen did me the most harm…and I intend to sink his fleet," he said grimly. "Four to go…" And then he gave a little smile, "And the next attack may be more profitable," The Svens and Jorgen all cheered up visibly while Fishlegs watched him closely. He knew his Captain was a very clever man…for all he was scrawny and lean. And he had shown extraordinary courage when had revealed his secret to his crew. The First Mate knew that he had withheld some things from the tale, some things that were still too personal to share. But Fishlegs and the others were grateful he had trusted them with his deepest secret.

And in truth, they all felt their sympathies swell at the trials their Captain had faced. And they had realised, as he had spoken, that Fury was younger than they had guessed and he had been through a worse time than any of them. He was a good Captain…and they all unanimously voted to help him. And they wanted to protect Arild in the process…from Fury's recklessness as much as the enemy. Though Fishlegs was sure the man was wracked by enormous guilt for endangering the lad. And there was not one single member of the crew who doubted his affection for the boy when they saw him with Arild.

Fury gave a small smile and lifted Arild's chin, staring into his eyes. "D'you wanna help me, bud?" he asked softly. The boy's eyes widened and he gave a gappy smile, nodding eagerly.

"Of course, Dad!" he said happily. "What do you want me to do?" Fury grinned.

"I need you and the crew to help me steal everything they have…" he said, his eyes bright with excitement. "Gather round. I have a plan…"

oOo

The Jorgensen convoy reached the main port of Meathead ahead of schedule, their three escorts mooring in the harbour while the two ships- the _Alva_ and the _Pride of Berk_ -had docked and were being unloaded at top speed. Both were carrying expensive cargos: wool, mead and weapons. The Captains diligently negotiated, completed the paperwork and closed the deals. And once they had done their business, they headed out with their crew for some shore leave.

The scruffy father and son walked easily through the port, eyes trailing lazily over the moored vessels and noting Berkian, Lavalout, Meathead and Berserker colours on the masts. The tall lean man inclined his auburn head and narrowed green eyes while his son dragged on his arm and whined. "Dad-can we see the boats?" he begged. The man smiled at his eagerness and tightened his grip on his hand.

"Okay, bud," he murmured as the boy hauled him forward. Arild was thoroughly excited, his bright green eyes sweeping the ships. They walked slowly along the waterfront until they reached the Jorgensen vessels, when the father ever so slightly eased his grip on the boy, allowing him to slip free and race up the gangplank onto the nearest vessel. "COME BACK!" the man called and trotted after him.

Arild was running over the deck, looking excited. "Dad! Have you seen this?" he asked, small hands exploring the carelessly stacked empty chests and sacks and scrambling up the stairs to play at the wheel.

"Get away from that, brat!" a voice bellowed and Arild started, hearing the anger. His smile slipped and he backed away from the bulky, angry-looking crewman who advanced rapidly on him. He scooted anxiously back to his father, the man straightening up and holding the boy securely against his legs. "And you-this isn't a public walkway! Learn to control your brat!" The father anxiously looked up, his green gaze apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry. He meant no harm," he said quietly, backing away as the man advanced. The guard knocked him to the ground without hesitation, aiming a kick at the boy. The father scrambled in the way, taking the impact as he wrapped himself round his son.

"Get off my ship, worm!" the crewman snarled, kicking again. There was a thud and the father groaned, then painfully staggered to his feet. A second crewman punched him and he stumbled back, the boy protected in his arms. The two crewmen shared a nasty smile and grabbed him roughly, then bodily threw him from the ship. His lean shape slammed to the dock, still curled around his boy. "And STAY OFF!"

"Hey-you need help?" The cry echoed from the sister-ship and two more _very_ buff crewmen came onto the gangplank. The auburn head lifted, emerald eyes scanning the threat. He was breathing hard.

"Nah-just some rancid little rat and his scabby brat thought they'd do some sightseeing on the _Pride._ I've just given him a kicking to remind him his place!" The crewmen closed and the father swiftly raised a hand.

"Please…I'm sorry," he gasped, earning another kick. Finally, the crew turned away from the bowed shape, still on his knees, protecting his trembling boy. It was only when they had gone that he lifted his face, briefly turning to check Arild was safe. "You okay, little bud?" The boy nodded, his eyes shining in worry. He hated seeing his Dad hurt.

"Are you okay, Dad?" he asked worriedly.

"Exactly what I was expecting," he admitted and stroked the boy's cheek. "You were great, bud." The boy managed a watery smile.

"Did you see what you wanted, Dad?" he asked as Fury achingly rose to his feet. He gave a smile.

"Everything I needed," he said as he led his son away, his hand clamped round the boy's. "Say, I saw a roast boar stall back up in the town. I think you've earned a sandwich.' The boy grinned as they weaved their way back up to the town and the rest of the crew.

oOo

"Two men in both?" Fishlegs asked. Fury nodded, sipping his ale as Arild munched his way through a huge roast boar batch.

"Big buggers," he muttered. "And not afraid to use force."

"Do you think they'll buy the inspection?" Sven asked shortly. Fury nodded and gave a lopsided smirk.

"Big but not bright," he confirmed. "Remember-confidence, confidence, _confidence_. You believe what you're saying and they will too." Tuff stared at him and paused.

"You sure you don't wanna do this, dude?" he asked softly, his tone unfamiliar: he sounded concerned. Fury nodded.

"They've seen me," he sighed. Tuff and Fishlegs shared a look and the First Mate put a brown hairy object on the table. Fury frowned and Arild reached out and stroked it curiously.

"It's scratchy," he said with a frown.

"It's a beard," Tuff said unhelpfully. "The guys all put some in…whatever they could spare…if you get my meaning…" Fury's eyes widened in shock and mild horror: this was a fake beard made from whatever hair the crew could volunteer? He looked around them and read the optimism and pride in their eyes: they had made this in secret for him? He forced a smile onto his face and picked the thing up. He was going to _have_ to wear it. He just wished he could have washed it first.

"But…" he began and then Ruff tapped his arm.

"I'll look after little Toothless," she said, earning a scowl from the boy. Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ruffnut Thorston?" he asked half-joking. She huffed.

"Look, much as I am a pirate and gunner and helmsman and proud of all of those, no one _here_ is going to believe a woman is part of any official party. So I'll look after your son and you look after my lunatic bother. Deal?" she said in a sharp voice. He gave an apologetic smile and offered her his hand. She spat on her palm then he wearily withdrew his hand, mirrored the action and then shook.

"Deal," he agreed. Then he turned to the rest of the crew. "Now, let's do this!"

oOo

The two crewmen guarding the _Pride of Berk_ were bored out of their minds and hugely resentful that they had missed out on shore leave to the friendly and very well-stocked taverns of Meathead Island. The only bright spot had been the chance to give the young father and his kid a kicking but even that had been far too brief and so, despite the injunctions their Captains had laid on them, they had been illicitly enjoying a few meads. As a result, they were well off their guards when two delegations approached the ships , one group boldly boarding each. The guards jerked themselves to their feet and frowned, moving to intercept the boarders.

"What d'you think you're doing?" the guards on the _Alva_ growled. Tuffnut waved a piece of paper furiously under their noses, moving ceaselessly.

"Customs inspection!" he snapped. "Did you think you could just swan in here and dump a load of substandard Berkian tat on the good people of Meathead? There are laws and regulations to prevent this kind of abuse!"

"Hey-what are you calling tat?" the first guard protested.

"Then show me the manifests, the ship's log and the bills of lading _right now_!" Tuff snapped.

"You need to wait until our Captain returns…" the second protested in a growl but Sven Two stepped forward, inspecting a large ledger and shook his head.

"No, the inspection is _now,_ " he said sternly. "D'you think we were born yesterday? We step off this boat and suddenly a load of duty receipts miraculously 'appear'? Suddenly you pen a sheath of quality guarantees? We've been watching these ships for a while and we've had complaints all over about your merchandise. So we inspect now or the Port Master will confiscate the vessels and Jorgensen Shipping can argue it through the Governor of our island in court!"

The guards shared an alarmed look. There were only two of them so they didn't have enough people to send a runner for the Captain and they had been ordered to protect the ship. Letting it get confiscated really didn't seem to be a good way of doing this. "Um…the Captain's cabin is this way…" the second said warily. Tuff glanced over his shoulder.

"Sven, Slim-you're with me," he said, nodding to Sven and a man dressed in a patched padded grey tunic with a cap and a bushy brown beard. Fury nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on his ledger. The guards on the Alva hadn't gotten such a close look at him and he was very much a supporting player in this scam. "You others-check the hold for contraband and evidence of their perfidy!" The guards looked shocked and they muttered between them. Then _both_ went down with the hold crew, leaving Tuff, Sven and Fury to amble to the cabin. The Captain glanced over to the other ship and saw exactly the same was happening, leaving Fishlegs, Mulch and Halvard free rein in the Captain's cabin.

As soon as they were in, Fury took over, directing Sven and Tuff to find and open the strongbox while he grabbed the ledgers, the itineraries, the freight logs and the bills of lading. With a smirk, he bundled them into his 'ledger' which was merely an empty leather cover. Sven and Tuff grunted and finally forced the strongbox open…and smiled.

"Dude-you gotta see this!" Tuff said in an awed voice. Fury glanced over…and saw the box filled to the brim with gold coins. His eyes widened and he froze.

"Thor…" he breathed and then pulled himself together. "Okay-you know the plan. Take the money and replace it with our gift…" He pulled up the padded tunic and Sven and Tuff unstrapped the packets of explosive he had smuggled on board. Swiftly, they emptied the strongbox and packed it with explosives, then sprinkled a layer of gold coins over the bomb. Tuff checked the fuse and glanced up as Sven and Fury packed their satchels and pockets with the loot. Tuff took his share and sighed.

"Seems such a waste," he muttered as he stared at the coins over the bombs while Fury peered round the door. The others had returned and Jorgen threw a mock salute at the crewmen-the signal they had accomplished their task. Fury turned to Tuff and the male twin lit the fuse then gently closed the strongbox. As the guards headed for the cabin, the three men emerged, frowning and sharing glances.

"There's going to be a heavy duty to pay," Tuff told them grimly. "We have evidence of widespread evasion of Port taxes and excise payments…"

"Oh yeah?" the first guard growled. Sven gave a nasty grin.

"Yeah!" he threw back at them. "We will come back to see your Captain about the payment…unless you have the money now…?" His cocky smirk, asking for a bribe, had the desired effect.

"GET OFF OUR SHIP!" the guard roared and the 'customs team' gave a shrug and turned to the gangplank.

"Shame," Tuff commented. "We would have taken less…but now we're gonna have to ask your Captain for the whole amount!" Then he strode away with the rest of the team following. Fishlegs's team was already on the dock talking amongst themselves. Fury nodded and they headed back towards the town, chatting between themselves as if comparing notes.

"All the charges laid?" the Captain asked them. Fishlegs flipped a page in his ledger.

"Bjarne and Sven One managed to get three into the hold at the critical points," he murmured. "And do you know how much we got from the strongbox?" Fury leaned closer, as if inspecting the tally.

"Probably as much as we did," he said with a smirk. He stared at Fishlegs from over his horrible fake beard. It was _really_ itchy. "Let's get outta here, Fish. Things are gonna get more interesting around here very soon." He strode off, the rest trailing after him as they clambered up the slope and stood on the rise overlooking the bowl of the harbour, the two Jorgensen ships moored with their three escorts protectively stationed beyond them to prevent any attacks by pirates. Ruff grinned and head-butted her brother: both staggered back with dazed grins. Arild ran up to his father and peered up.

"Dad," he said thoughtfully. "Beard doesn't suit you."

"Oh, thank Thor," Fury sighed and pulled the wretched thing off, stuffing it into his bulging satchel. Then he crouched down and lifted the boy up so he could see the ships. "Okay, buddy? Let's see what happens…and what happens when you annoy Captain Fury and his little dragon!" Arild grinned and they turned to the ships.

It almost happened in slow motion. The _Pride of Berk_ went first, an explosion blossoming at her prow, a second at her stern and the third below the waterline. The guards lurched and ran for the gangplank as the ship began to list and break apart. And then the Captain's cabin exploded ferociously, sending shockwaves ripping through the vessel. The stern split apart and the vessel sagged, water rushing into the hold and taking the ship down. The guards on the _Alva_ shared a look of horror as their ship was also rocked by the huge explosions. Their deck exploded up in a shower of splintered wood and the mast toppled, crashing down on the prow and shattering it. Finally, the strongbox bomb blasted the stern apart and the _Alva_ joined her sister under the waves, the remains of the mast and wreckage all that marked her mooring.

The twins were whooping in triumph, Fishlegs clapped Mulch across the shoulder and Sven and Jorgen high-fived. Arild gave a small grin. "That'll teach them to hurt my Dad," he said grimly. Fury sighed and nuzzled the boy.

"Generally speaking, son, taking bloody vengeance is a very bad thing," he sighed. "It will only get you in trouble."

"But _you're_ doing it," Arild protested with completely childish logic. Fury stared back at the chaos. The crews had sprinted drunkenly down to the docks and were arguing, trying to see if they could salvage anything and had started to fight amongst themselves.

"And I'm a very bad man," he admitted. "Even so, I'm almost done. Once I get those last two ships, I'm leaving the Archipelago. We'll go somewhere else and start a new life, away from the people who hurt me and the pirates who really don't like me and that bastard Drago and his his war. You shouldn't _ever_ think this is normal or right, bud. _It's not_. It's cruel and destructive and won't make up for everything they did to me. But…I _have_ to do it." His voice had dropped, he couldn't meet his son's eye and his expression was a mixture of anger and shame. The boy nodded, still not really understanding. "C'mon-let's get back to the ship before those idiots manage to describe the 'customs team' and someone puts two and two together…"

"Yeah-and we have loot to count and divvy out!" Sven One reminded him. Fishlegs nodded and the gang headed calmly out of town and away to the little bay where they had left their ship. Arild hugged his Dad.

"Two left," he murmured. "Then we can be a proper family."

oOo

"Of all the incompetent, yak-brained, drunken…" Magne Jorgensen was almost beyond words, his face puce, eyes bulging and spittle praying with ever furious word. He had already wrecked his office, punched out and fired Lars and laid charges against the returned crews for aiding and abetting piracy. The Captains had protested but Magne was vengeful and cold: he wanted them to suffer. Because he was on the brink.

He stared through the window down to the harbour, to the two remaining ships at his command. The _Hookfang_ and the _Loki's Staff_ were all that was left of his once-proud fleet. And he would give both of them now to have Fury in his grasp, the watch the man scream and plead and beg for his life as Magne and his allies slowly broke him, piece by piece, until there was only the wrecked shell left…

The door opened and heavy steps sounded. He turned-and his eyes widened at the huge shape standing before him, the grey-green eyes glittering and fists on hips. He ignored the second shape as a matter of course.

"Uncle," he greeted. Stoick inclined his head and took a seat. Snotlout stood at his side and folded his arms: he was used to being ignored by his little brother, even when he asked about the family business he co-owned. He could tell Magne was under stress, his face tight and skin beaded with sweat. Secretly, he felt a twinge of satisfaction, knowing what his brother had done.

"I heard of your losses," the Governor said gruffly. "And I am being pressed by other parties-traders, other owners, General Eretson-that this problem needs to be resolved. It seems that your misfortunes and my own…recent experiences warrant resolution." Magne gave him a scornful look.

"Great. So I have to lose almost everything before you decide to intervene… _Uncle?"_ he scoffed. Snotlout narrowed his eyes. He had subtly counselled against using the Navy for Magne's protection but he knew his father had been bending the Governor's ear to support the shipping business. He knew this wouldn't augur well for Hiccup but it seemed that his Uncle had made his mind up. Stoick folded his arms.

"No, I have just calculated the cumulative effect on Berkian commerce of the attacks," he said grimly. "You got your wish, Magne. We'll send the Berk Navy. And we won't stop until we have Fury!"


	18. Chapter 18: Get Fury

**Eighteen: Get Fury**

Astrid took the opportunity of Eret's absence to take her axe to the forge in Berkisport for sharpening. Her husband didn't know she still had her mother's ancestral axe which she practiced with every day. She never used the range, instead going to the nearby forest to train and maintain her skills for the day when she would need to use the weapon against Eret. She was aware the man had been hiring new men for the establishment and had surrounded himself with staff loyal to him, not to House Hofferson. She was starting to feel uncomfortably like an outsider and prisoner in her own home.

The forge was traditional, maintained by the blacksmith, a crazy House Haddock adherent named Gobber the Belch. He had been friends with Governor Stoick since the two were boys but Gobber had served loyally in Berk's forces against pirates and raiders and had given his left hand and right leg in the service of the island. But despite being down two limbs, Gobber was acknowledged as the finest blacksmith in the Archipelago and the only person who Astrid would trust with her axe. Well…once, she would have gone to Hiccup in preference, since her friend had been Gobber's apprentice since he was about seven and it had presented the easiest way to visit him and get to know the young Haddock heir. It had in fact been the way the two had forged their friendship…the friendship that had cost the boy his life.

She blinked. Gobber had been Hiccup's mentor and the boy had idolised him. Yet she had heard the man had loudly and brutally rejected the starving boy when he had sought refuge and help in the forge. The reports she had heard-which made her cringe-told that he had literally thrown the boy from the forge, had struck him as he had pleaded for help and viciously spurned him. Gobber had chosen his friend over his apprentice, rejecting the boy as a traitor and a fool. And he had turned his back on Hiccup when he had needed him most.

The older man looked up, his blue eyes twinkling as he registered the identity of the customer. "Lady Astrid," he greeted her cheerily, waving at her with his prosthetic left hand-a hammer. She forced a smile onto her face: she was feeling more and more guilty with time at Hiccup's fate, her feelings stirred by that damned pirate. And though she blamed Gobber for his treatment of the boy who loved him like a surrogate son, she had no grounds to feel superior because she had rejected him just as cruelly. "How's married life treatin' yer?" She gave a wan smile.

"Better now my husband is out hunting the pirate," she admitted.

"Not ter yer likin' then," he surmised, taking her axe and eyeing the edge. "What've ye been chopping. Rocks?"

"Practicing for Eret," she quipped. "I maintain my practice because one day I may need it. But at least he's at sea…"

"They're all back, actually," Gobber told her mildly as he took the axe and began to sharpen the edge. "And this time, they're going with the Navy. I gather Stoick has decided the pirate is enough of a problem to justify using our Navy to hunt him down." Astrid scowled.

"Son of a half-troll," she muttered. "That bastard is cheating…"

"What was that, lassie?" the blacksmith asked her, checking the edge. She shook her head.

"So my husband will be at sea again?" she checked. Gobber nodded, satisfied with the results and giving the blade a swift polish.

"Until the pirate is caught," he confirmed and she smiled and paid the fee. "See yer soon, lass." She nodded absently and headed for the Hofferson townhouse. She would need to remain in the town while Eret was at sea-away from the treacherous spying eyes of his retainers and close enough to hear any news of the pirate. Her grip on the axe tightened: her fate was bound to the pirate and if he was lost, so was she…

oOo

It had been almost two weeks and no sign of the remaining two Jorgensen ships. Fury and the crew had raided a couple of trader vessels to keep the crew from getting bored but the Captain was getting very frustrated that Magne was hiding rather than facing up to his problems. But, of course, Fury knew he had time on his side. Magne had commitments, debts and creditors, all of which would grow more impatient and pressing with time. And every day the ships remained in port, the pressure on Magne grew more and more intense. He would have to flinch first…and all Fury had to do was wait…

He was sitting in his cabin, flicking through his papers and ledgers, through every word that he had stolen from Magne so that he could try to predict the man's next move. Arild was on the deck, learning knife-play slowly with Ruff and Tuff and Fury ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair. Of course, he knew basically what Magne would do: the vindictive man would do his best to trap Fury, capture him and then torment him horribly. But he wasn't even sure _how_ Magne could achieve this. The failure to sail for the last two weeks rendered data of every route and planned delivery he had garnered useless. What was Magne waiting for?

He rose and paced back and forth, then saw his satchel. He grabbed it and emptied it onto the bed, eyeing the _Jorgensen Princess's_ log…and a soft leather pouch of coins that he had snatched from the ship before she went down, almost taking him with it. He poked the little pouch disinterestedly and sighed, tossing it onto the desk. Stiffly, he cracked his neck and settled into the chair, beginning to scan the log once more.

His head was aching when Fishlegs let himself in, carrying a pitcher of ale and two earthenware mugs. The First Mate hauled up the second chair and sat across from his friend, sloshing the liquid into the mugs and pressing one into Fury's hand. The man gave a relieved sigh.

"Thanks," the pirate admitted softly. Fishlegs stared at him. Fury was looking pale and gaunt, focussing too much on his plans and not enough on himself.

"Can I say this as your friend? You look like warmed over yak dung!" Fish told him quietly. Fury raised an eyebrow and his mouth tilted in a sarcastic smile.

"Gee, thanks. Way to make me feel good," he replied dryly and Fish gave a small bow.

"You only have to ask," he riposted then sipped his ale. "But you need to get out of here," he repeated, his tone serious. "You're looking like a ghost. Arild scarcely sees you. And the crew are getting worried again." Fury pressed his face into his hands and sighed.

"Nothing to worry about this time," he sighed. "I'm not about to kill us all. I just want this finished-then I can let it go."

"So you meant it? That you'll go away and leave the _Night Fury_? That you'll take Arild away to a new life outside the Archipelago?" Fury nodded.

"I wasn't born a pirate or even a sailor," he reminded the husky man. "I can adapt to a landlubber life very easily."

"Doing what?" Fish asked him pointedly. "Not much call for ex-pirates in most settlements."

"More for blacksmiths or scholars," Fury told him calmly. "I am well-educated-to University level in Natural Sciences and Literature. I am a qualified blacksmith, having trained a full seven year apprenticeship with our own blacksmith on Berk. I can navigate. I can plot. And I will work my hands to the bone if it means that boy doesn't have to face another day of hunger or fear in his life."

"Every day you remain as a pirate is a day he lives in fear of what will happen to you," Fish reminded him.

"So when I go, I go for good," Fury told him. "Captain Fury will die. I'll adopt a new name…or maybe an old one. But I won't be the pirate everyone seeks. I'll be his father…for as long as he needs me."

"And you-what about you?" Fish asked him calculatingly. "Don't you have anything you want?" Fury flinched.

"You may have noticed, I have trust issues with women," he admitted. "I didn't treat Heather well because of that-and now she and her Deranged brother are on our tail. I never loved her…and I'm not sure I can ever trust a woman not to betray me again. Gods, Fish…is that how my life will be? Never able to have…a wife, a family, a proper home because of what they did to me?" He stared at his mug. "How much more penance do I have to do for falling in love with a girl who says she never really loved me? Is this going to haunt me to my death?" Fishlegs sighed.

"One day, you'll find the right girl," he assured his Captain.

"I already did," Fury whispered, "but she ripped out my heart." Fish stared at him.

"Do you have enough saved?" he asked. Fury nodded.

"I may not always take my cut, my friend, but I am not without a generous hoard," he admitted. "Some is stashed here but most…is in a secret place where it won't be found. It will keep me comfortable for the rest of my life." He frowned and grasped the pouch. "I almost forgot: this was from the _Jorgensen Princess_. It kinda got forgotten when I returned…"

"After we all thought you were lost," Fish reminded him, unlacing the pouch and pouring the small gold coins into his hand. And then he frowned and poured them onto the Captain's desk. "I've never seen anything like these before…" he murmured. Fury lifted one, peered at the symbol, then dropped it as if scalded, his hand slapping protectively to his chest. His green eyes were wide with sudden fear.

"I have…" he breathed. "Odin…"

The coins were marked with the 'crowned dragon' symbol of the Bewilderbeast. It was the mark of Drago Bludvist. Fishlegs stared at him in shock, reading the terror and pain in his gaze. His blue eyes focussed and he recognised the symbol as well.

"What did they do to you on that ship?" he asked. Fury closed his eyes.

"What are Drago's coins doing on a Jorgensen ship?" he replied, parrying the question. Fish sighed.

"Number of possible options…but it's probably because he's a treacherous little bastard," he suggested. "Halvard and Jorgen came back. The talk in Berkisport is that Berk Navy are going looking for you towards Dragon Island. They presume you will be patrolling the usual Jorgensen routes. Magne will be sending his ships via the seastack maze towards Outcast Island and through their waters to the Mainland."

"It's brilliant," Fury said slowly. "Lots of places for ambushes-for both sides. He could hide an entire Navy there to catch us…and that channel is far better known by the Outcasts than us." He gave a small smile.

"You're not giving in, are you?" Fishlegs asked. Fury sighed.

"My head tells me to go and wait for them in that port and pick them off when they arrive since they will have to be in open sea at that point," he admitted. "But the bait is them unprotected in the maze. Is us _vulnerable_ in the maze."

"And your heart?"

"Says kill every last ship and bring him to his knees," Fury said coldly. "But in doing that, I'll get us all killed. _This is a trap_."

"The crew will want to go for it," Fish told him. "They already know-Halvard already told them what we learned. They're getting mighty edgy, just hanging around, waiting to be found by his privateers."

"Since when was this ship run by committee?" Fury snapped.

"Since you asked us to work with you as a team!" his First Mate growled back. "They have taken on your vengeance and the risks to help you, Captain because they trust you! You are their Captain and they have give you their loyalty! You owe them this…" Fury sighed and ran his fingers tiredly through his hair once more.

"It's a mistake, Fish," he sighed. He was very tired, so desperately weary and he no longer had the energy to argue "But if they all insist…then I will go. But when it all goes to Hel, you have to promise to abandon ship on my mark. You have to go-and take my son with you. Leave me to face my fate!"

"I could never leave you, _Hiccup_ ," Fishlegs told him suddenly, his rare use of the Captain's real name emphasising his sincerity. "You know what I swore…" Fury rose to his feet, snatched a soft leather pouch from under his pillow and pressed it into the other man's large hand.

"Then swear _now_ to protect my son!" he snarled, his eyes chunks of green ice. "This is enough to keep him comfortable until he is an adult. _I trust you_ , Fish. I trust you with my most precious treasure. And in return, I will walk into this trap because the crew wishes it." Fishlegs stared at him.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, shaken by the man's total conviction. Fury nodded.

"Certain, my friend," he sighed. "But you are right: they have every right to demand this of me. Somehow, this will have to work…" And then he paused and his brow furrowed a little. "Fish…get the prototypes ready. If they want a dirty fight-by Thor, we'll give them one!"

oOo

The _Loki's Staff_ was slaloming slowly through the Outcast seasick maze, the _Hookfang_ a hundred yards ahead, carefully navigating the channel. Her Outcast escorts were a long way back, their effectiveness diluted by the narrowness of the passage. Fury peered through his spyglass at the prow of the _Night Fury_ , concealed between two seastacks in the safe, deep but narrow passage they had used to escape the first time they had been here. He lowered the device and stared for a long moment. Clad in his armour, a sword and pistol on each hip and his scarf obscuring his face, he looked every inch the pirate. He turned back to his crew.

"No signs of the Navy," he said sternly.

"Maybe they're not here, dude," Tuff suggested.

"They're here-and all his privateers," Fury said definitely. "Those are his last two ships. he'll have literally _everything_ he has protecting them. We need a distraction…" He turned to Jorgen and Fishlegs. "It's time to see if those prototypes work." The men eased down the ladder on the side of the hull and lowered two of the floating shot that Fury had built, lighting the internal fuses and pushing them into the current, heading for the Jorgensen ships gliding through the channel. The grey metal shapes were almost invisible in the shifting greyish waters of the overcast day. Fury tensed, leaning forward, his hands gripping the rail until his knuckles went white.

"You know the signal," he called. "Attack on my mark."

The metal discs floated closer and closer. The _Hookfang_ glided past, her bow wave sending the devices spinning and bobbing wildly. Fury held his breath, wondering of they would collide and destroy each other…but they floated apart and into the path of the _Loki's Staff._ The metal discs spun, bobbed…and impacted.

The _Loki's Staff_ was wrenched sideways by two enormous explosions that blew holes half a dozen feet wide on her hull, allowing the water to pour in. The ship dived forward, her deck tilting as she gracefully and almost immediately sank.

"NOW!" Fury shouted and the pirates unfurled the black sails. The ship immediately leapt forward, the guns lining up on the remaining ship and firing. They punched holes in her sails and shot the figurehead off.

"TEN POINTS!" Tuff whooped. Fury snapped his head round, his instincts telling him it wouldn't be that easy. And then he saw the Outcast ships heading for them from one direction-and the Berk Navy from the other.

"Oh Gods," he breathed. "Bjarne-get us the Hel out of here!"

"But Captain…" Halvard protested. Fury turned on him, his eyes arctic.

"Did I not just give an order?" he snarled. "I thought I was the suicidal one! If we stay in a crossfire, we are _matchwood!_ Now get us outta here!" The ship swung round in a tight arc, the hull scraping hideously on the hidden rocks edging the channel. Fury shouted at the twins and they fired furiously but cannon raked the _Night Fury_ and the crunch of splintering wood sounded overhead. Fury snapped his head up and saw the yard snap and tumble, ripping away most of the mainmast sails. The pirate ship leaned as she turned, her speed slowing as she slid between the seastacks…but Fury stared ahead of them, hearing the thud of cannon around-and ahead. He peered at the open sea…to see Berk Naval vessels closing the gap.

"Captain…" Fishlegs gasped and saw Fury breathing hard, his hands fisted. He watched the man hang his head for a telling moment.

"Get to the boats!" he commanded. "Take my son and get away. It's me they want, Fish!"

"I think they want us all," the First Mate told him but he shook his head.

"Magne wants Captain Fury," he said. "You can go through the channels they can't in their ships and lose them among the seastacks. There should be small islands you can shelter on. I'll divert them. Once they have me, they won't bother with you."

"Fury…"

"GO!" he shouted. "Gods damn it, Fishlegs! I gave an order-and you made me a promise! Get to the boats!" He turned to his crew. "I promised when this went to Hel, I would take the rap. It's okay. They'll want me alive…and I want my day in court. It's okay…"

"Dad! No!" Arild ran forward, his eyes terrified. "Dad…I want to stay with you…" Fury grabbed the boy and swept him into his arms, staring into the desperate face. The man pulled his scarf down and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"Son…I promised I would look after you," he whispered. "And the only way I can do that now is to get you to safety. Please bud, do this for me."

"D-dad…I don't want to go," he whispered.

"I love you, son…" he said and kissed the boy again, then handed him to Ruff. "Go," he mouthed as she carried the struggling boy away. He heard the thuds of cannon again and swiftly loaded their four cannons, then lined the first up and fired straight at their closest pursuer. The shot slammed into the main deck and he heard screams. He gave a grim smile, checked the wheel, then watched as the first boat slid away, the oars dipping in and out of the water. "Goodbye, son," he murmured.

Ruff turned to help her brother push the second boat away as she heard the cannon shot. She smiled: the Captain was keeping his promise. Now she would keep hers…but as she turned, she saw the small shape swarming up the ladder, a foot slipping but not stopping the boy. She cast an agonised glance but Halvard, who was at the back, leapt for the ladder.

"I'll get him," he said, nodding to her. "Get away, Ruff! We'll find another way off!"

Fury was lining up the cannons and ensuring all the muskets were loaded and ready to fire, his eyes sweeping the ships ahead of him. One was definitely a privateer with the unmistakeable shapes of Magne and Eret on the deck. He swung a cannon round and fired at them, holing the mainsail and causing them to duck. He was reaching for the next cannon when he heard Arild scream a warning:

"Dad! Behind you!"

Instincts kicked in and he ducked, a sword missing his head by a whisker. He staggered back-to see Halvard lining up to behead him on the backswing. He scrambled his swords out and blocked the next attack, being driven back and off-balance. He braced himself and shoved the bigger man back.

"How did they get to you?" Fury asked him breathlessly. Halvard gave a short laugh.

"When we sent scouting in Berkisport, I went for a walk…and found your friend…" he scoffed. Fury felt his face pale and his blood turn cold. Halvard was working for Magne? He had fed them the intelligence…which had manoeuvred them into the deadly trap. His grips tightened on his swords.

"How much?" Fury growled. "I want to know what it cost to betray us all?" Halvard gave a scornful smile.

"A free pardon, a ship of my own…and a chest of gold," he sneered. "I'm not a greedy man…" Fury attacked him them, his swords clanging off Halvard's cutlass and driving him back. "You know, they want you alive, Fury. I hear they have some very inventive tortures planned for you…"

"They're gonna be disappointed," Fury said tonelessly, his eyes locking on Halvard's. The traitor blocked the strokes pounding at his body with difficulty. He had lost the element of surprise and though Fury was lean and lanky, he was a matchless swordsman. The crew knew that he was predominantly left-handed-but with the sword, Fury was ambidextrous and could fight like a dremon with both hands. His memory slid back to those moments on Drago's ship after Arild had fallen…and the carnage the pirate had wreaked in his rage. _The same rage facing him now._ Harvard backed away, looking for the boy: if he had Arild, he had the upper hand. But as he half-turned, Fury slashed his hand with one sword and the other impaled him, the blade sliding easily through his heart. The Captain stared coldly into the other man's shocked eyes as the light faded-and then he tipped the man from his blade.

Cannon impacted on the sails and the second yard came down, the black sails being punched to pieces. While Halvard had distracted him, they had been surrounded. He checked the remaining cannons and fired them at the ships surrounding him, but they were too close to drive them away. So he grabbed the loaded muskets and fired, one after another, men dead or badly wounded slumping at his accurate aim. Magne's privateer was closing to boarding range and the pirate could see the men preparing to board the _Night Fury._ His heart accelerated and his breathing suddenly became difficult: there was no way he could escape now.

"Dad!" His head snapped round and he saw the boy running to his side: he felt his heart plummet to his boots and he closed his eyes.

"Son…you have to hide," he murmured sadly. "Gods, I wanted you to be safe, Arild. I wanted you away from this. Because they may treat you badly if you are with me." _And they WILL treat me badly, son. I didn't want you to watch…_

"D-dad…I will die if I l-lose you," the boy whimpered, looking scared. "If anything happens, I want to be here. I don't want to be anywhere else." Fury briefly dropped to one knee and hugged the boy.

"Bud…stay back," he begged the boy, feeling those thin arms tighten around his neck. "When they capture me, don't fight. Please…don't fight." Slowly, the boy nodded, hearing the sorrow in his father's voice.

"I promise," he whispered as his father broke away, drawing his pistols and standing forward as the gangplank slammed down.

"You're boarding _me?"_ he asked ironically, watching as Eret ran across, accompanied by two of Savage's men. Without hesitation, Fury shot both dead, tossing his spent pistols aside and grabbing his sword, launching towards the General. Eret's face was scarlet with rage as he ran forward. Fury rolled his eyes, ducked under a wild swipe and slammed his fist hard across the man's jaw, knocking him out cold. He stood back as more men boiled onto the deck, swords raised and his eyes glazed at the sight, the fire fading to artic rage.

"Come on," he growled. "You want Fury? _Come and get him!"_ And with that, he attacked, swords swinging round in deadly arcs, parrying and slashing. Each movement was measured as the men attacking found out that he was a deadly foe. Man after man fell, blood smearing the deck as he kicked sideway, half-turning and dropping to a knee as his swords stabbed back, impaling the would-be killer. Fury jumped forward, over dead and dying men and finally impaled the last. "Is that all you got?" he taunted them.

But more men swung over as Eret began to stir. He watched the pirate ready himself for the second wave and tried to get up, tripping and cursing as he slithered in the bloody deck. With a roll of the eyes, Fury turned and slammed the hilt of his sword back across the man's face, knocking him senseless again. But as he turned back, he saw more men…and muskets lined up on his lean shape. Magne Jorgensen stalked across the gangplank onto the deck and stared at the pirate.

"So we meet at last, Fury," he said coldly. "It's over. Surrender!" Fury glared at him for a very long moment, breathing hard and resisting the urge to kill the man. He would certainly pay with his life…and he would probably still not succeed. And he didn't want Arild to watch. He lifted his swords very slowly, breathing hard…and then his hands relaxed. The double clang of the metal hitting the deck was loud in the sudden silence.

"You got me," the pirate said. Magne punched him, hard. Caught off-guard, he slammed to the deck, his head ringing with the blow. Men hauled him up, hands forcing his arms behind his back and ropes biting deep into his wrists. Magne hit him again and he staggered, shaking his head. Then he heard a cry and saw a man lift a struggling shape, heard a small stream of childish cursing. "NO! Arild…" the pirate groaned, taking another blow, His knees buckled. The boy was roped up tightly and thrown at his side. his face streaked with tears. Carefully, the pirate leaned against him, flinching as a kick thudded into his side. "Buddy," he said in a tight voice, trying to be reassuring.

"Dad," the boy whimpered, his green eyes terrified. "I'm s-so sorry…" Fury pressed his body close to the boy, feeling the terrified child curl against him, seeking protection. Magne grabbed the boy's hair and dragged him away, then inspected the writhing shape.

"What's this?" he sneered. Arild spat at him and the punch Magne automatically dealt him slammed the boy to the deck, stunned. The truncated cry made the pirate flinch in guilt and rage boiled in his chest once more. Fury lurched forward, shoulder-charging him back and earning another vicious punch for his pains. He crashed to the deck and bowed forward as Jorgensen circled him, his cold blue eyes inspecting the helpless prisoner. He nodded and one his men lifted the butt of the musket over Fury's unprotected head…

"HALT!" The bellow froze everyone in his tracks, the man lowering his musket obediently as Magne started and lifted his head in a scornful smile.

"Hello, Uncle," he greeted the man, seeing the flagship of the Berk Navy pull alongside. "I see you _finally_ arrived safely."

"And I see you have him," Stoick said bluntly. He didn't like his younger nephew-the tales he had heard as Governor from men and women too terrified to press charges had him always watching his back around Magne. "Hand him over, son. He's to be tried in front of the people of Berk."

"I'd like a little longer, sir-just to treat him to the same level of inconvenience that he's caused us…" Magne growled. The Governor inspected the bowed shape on his knees, blood dripping from a cut on his cheek, his scarf early covering the tip of his nose and mouth, his body bowed over a trembling child.

"Now," the Governor insisted. "I want him alive, Magne. _And_ the little boy." Magne gritted his teeth and gestured to his men and Fury found himself hauled up and shoved across to the Governor's ship. He turned his head to check Arild was okay and saw the boy handed over like a sack.

And he found himself trembling, the proximity to his father almost too much to bear. The memories shuddered through him, completely disorientating him. It was just as if he had never left: he was back here at the beginning of his nightmare, vulnerable and bound and in pain, awaiting the damning verdict of his father. But now he _was_ guilty and he had his innocent son here, facing the same penalties.

"Please, my Lord-let the boy go," he said gruffly, staring at the floor.

"What?" Stoick's voice was a hostile growl. He half-turned his bulk, his piercing gaze raking the bound shape in leather armour with the half-concealed face. The scruffy auburn hair half-covered his face, the scarf over his lower face. The man's green eyes were suddenly dark with despair.

"Arild is an orphaned lad who is my cabin boy," Fury said heavily. "He refused to leave my side. He hasn't hurt anyone or stolen anything. Please…don't punish him for my crimes…"

"He was with you before…and he did attack one of Drago's men during the escape," the Governor reported.

"Only to save my life," Fury pleaded. "There is nothing to be gained by tormenting a small child. Give him a chance. Don't put him in the jail. Don't make him watch my death." Stoick gestured and his marines dragged the pirate to his feet, lifting the boy as well.

"Take them to the cage!" he growled and watched as the pirate was hauled away. He gestured and the whimpering boy was lifted and taken with him. His eyes lingered on the pirate for a long moment, the plea for his son rolling around his head before he turned away and bellowed to the Captain.

"SET COURSE FOR BERK!"

oOo

The news hit Berkisport before the ships entered the harbour because the lookouts had seen the entire fleet, Magne's ships and the captured _Night Fury_ heading for the docks. Word swept the town and all the population dropped what they had been doing and raced for the moorings. Astrid, who had remained in the townhouse, went too, shoving through the throng and claiming her place amongst the dignitaries. After all, her husband was a senior commander on the mission.

Magne's ship, captained by the privateer Savage and the Governor's flagship, the _Rumblehorn,_ docked at almost the same time and Magne and Eret almost ran from the ship to greet the Governor as he disembarked.

"WE HAVE HIM!" Stock announced to thunderous cheers from the crowd. And then he was brought forward, heavily bound and escorted by two hefty guards. His head was downcast as he walked down the gangplank and back onto the docks. Behind him, the small shape of Arild was dragged along, his face white with fear and eyes shining with tears. For a moment, Fury straightened up and struggled until he saw Astrid. There was a plea in his wide green eyes, desperation on his bruised face.

"Lady Astrid!" he said urgently, earning a rough blow from his guards. "Please-I have to beg you for a favour!" She folded her arms and glared at him. He had let her down by being captured and she knew Eret would gloat at his triumph. And he had humiliated her several times. She sighed: though she had seen his gentler side, witnessed his devotion to the child and his crew, she couldn't betray her feelings for him. She couldn't reveal her sympathy at seeing the cocky pirate captured like an animal.

"Why should I grant you _any_ help when all you did was humiliate and taunt me?" she snapped, completely aware that every eye had fallen on her-including the Governor and her loathsome husband.

"I _did_ save your life," he protested, but the confidence, the cockiness was gone. "Please-the favour isn't for me…but for the boy…" She tore her gaze from his mesmerising eyes, dark with desperation and inspected the little bowed shape, trembling with tears streaking his cheeks.

"What about him?" she asked in a gentler voice, recalling the boy's bravery and devotion to his Captain. And the fact that he had brought them the key that enabled them to escape from Drago's clutches. Fury swallowed.

"Please-care for him," he begged. "Take him into your home." She started at such a bold and inappropriate request.

"Why should I take in your bastard?" she asked him though her eyes held a silent plea for him alone. _Please give me a reason…_

"Because he saved your life, because he's a child and because he's innocent," he said softly. "I…won't be able to care for him. He deserves some good fortune in his life. Please…"

"No!" Eret snapped.

"Yes," she said quietly. "If the Governor permits…?" Stoick stared at her and then at the trembling child. He nodded once.

"There are no charges against the boy," he confirmed. "Thank you, Lady Hofferson."

"Eretson!" Eret snapped and the Governor glared at him. He recoiled, suddenly recalling the man's rank. Astrid walked forward and the guard cut the boy's ropes. He immediately ran to Fury and flung himself at the man's legs.

"Dad!" he wailed. "NO! I wanna be with you…" Fury dropped to his knees and stared into the distraught little face.

"It's okay, buddy," he said gently. "Lady Astrid will look after you now. I want you to protect her, okay? Make me proud, bud. And always remember…I love you…" Arild hugged him desperately until Astrid lifted him and pulled him away. He clung to her, whimpering as Fury was dragged to his feet. "Thank you," he whispered then turned to the Governor, lifting his chin defiantly. "I'm ready," he announced before he was hauled away the the jail. Stoick faced the people of Berk.

"The trial is in three days."

 **A/N: Yes, Hiccup has just invented the mine. (Well, he is a clever lad…)**

 **At the beginning, I said this was based on various pirate films etc that I have seen over the years but on reviewing it also seems to have a generous slug of one of my favourite books 'The Count of Monte Cristo' in the mix. So acknowledgements to Alexandre Dumas also.**


	19. Chapter 19: Captive Confessions

**Nineteen: Captive Confessions**

Astrid walked slowly into the cells, unsure what she would find. She was hyperaware of the small hand clamped in hers, the irregular pull on her arm as Arild in turns pulled ahead then became overcome with anxiety and hung back, trying to hide behind her. She flicked her azure gaze down, seeing the small shape fidgeting and trembling while the guards had pointed her to the central cell of three. Taking a breath to calm herself, she slowly walked towards it, the bars facing her revealing a dim space with a hunched shadow at the back. She felt the boy suddenly pull away.

"Captain Fury?" she asked slowly.

"D-dad?" the boy called.

The shadowed head snapped round, the lithe body rising as it turned and the shape walked swiftly forward, emerging from the shadows into the warm hesitant light of the torches, walking to the bars as the boy ran towards him.

"Arild?" He dropped to his knees and the boy flung himself against the bars, his thin arms winding awkwardly through as the prisoner managed to wrap his lanky arms around the boy and enfold him in a fierce hug.

"Dad," the boy whispered as Fury gently stroked his head and held him tight. Astrid stared at him: his armour and weapons were gone and so was the scarf. He was leaner and lankier than she had guessed, clad only in his deep red tunic, leggings and boots and he was younger than she had guessed. His tousled auburn hair was messy and reached below his collar, two little braids sticking out behind his right ear. His glorious green eyes were focussed on the boy, his face much younger and paler than she had imagined with a few tiny scattered freckles, his jaw angled and firm. There was horrible bruising across the left side of his face from several punches. The pirate flicked his eyes up.

"Thank you," he murmured, then turned back to the boy. "Are you alright?" The boy nodded. Fury inspected him, in smart new shirt, tunic and breeches, neat shoes on his feet. "You look like a young gentleman," he said with a smile. The boy gave a small pout.

"I don't wanna be a gentleman!" he protested. "I want to be a _pirate!"_ Fury caught his shoulders then gently stroked his face.

"Gods, no," he said gently. "Being a pirate will get you here." He shrugged and gestured to the cell. The boy pulled a stubborn face. "Arild, I am a pirate and I have caught. Tomorrow I am going to have my trial and after that, they will kill me." The boy stared into his bruised face and his green eyes swum with tears. Then he flung himself against the bars again and Fury hugged the sobbing boy fiercely.

"Actually," Astrid murmured slowly, "I think Magne Jorgensen is petitioning for you to face slavery on the galleys, not hanging." His gaze flicked up and he shook his head.

"So they won't kill me by breaking my neck with a rope but by whipping and starving and working me to death," he said sarcastically. "Both are death sentences, milady. The second is just far, far crueller." She swallowed at his bleak tone and she frowned: she had never really thought of it like that. But there was something else: there was an aching familiarity now she could finally see his face. He inspected her carefully. "Promise me you will take care of Arild," he asked her softly, the plea in his tone. "That you will _protect_ him." She nodded. He stared at her, the intensity almost blinding. "I know Eret will be cruel to him…and I fear what Magne Jorgensen will do if he realises he means everything to me." He sighed. "If…if he is in danger, get him to my crew. They have sworn to protect him."

"How would I even find them?" she asked. He stared at the boy, whose sobs had slowed to a few sniffs and the odd hiccup. He rubbed his back and tousled his black hair gently.

"Ask Trader Johann," he sighed. "I suspect he could get him to Fishlegs or the twins. I know they will do right by him."

"But why do you care?" she asked him suddenly. "He isn't even yours! You told me he was just a kid you found on the streets…" He looked up suddenly.

"Because I _promised_ ," he told her sharply. "I promised to protect him. I promised I would not let him be hurt. And when I make a promise, I keep it." She started: the words were familiar as well, the nagging of an almost-remembered memory infuriating. "He was alone and friendless and starving. He was in exactly the same situation I was condemned to. But I had no one who would take me in." He sighed heavily. "And given that I am going to be condemned to be executed-by whatever means-in the morning, can I ask you the one question you have refused to answer?"

She stared at him. "I don't…" she began and then he looked her straight in the eye, the intensity in his gaze almost painful.

" _Why did you betray the boy, Hiccup?_ " he asked her directly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business?" she snapped. He gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

"But it is, Astrid," he said in a low, mocking voice. "It was _always_ my business." He paused. "Have I changed that much?" he added in a soft voice. She stared into his face, his eyes-those mesmerising, glorious forest green eyes, so much more intense than before…the tiny, old scar just on the right of his much more chiselled jaw, below the lip-and then she jerked back, her hands flying up to her mouth in shock.

"H-Hiccup?" she gasped. "Oh Thor…it _is_ you!" She shook her head, trembling. "But you said… I thought you…" And her voice tailed away.

"Yeah, well-hardly likely to walk up to the woman who tore my heart out and say 'Hi Astrid-it's me. Wanna break my heart or ruin my life again?'" Arild stared up at him in shock at his sarcastic tone-but she realised that he was comfortable with and must have seen the pirate's… _Hiccup's_ …face before: he had only concealed it from her. She gaped. How had she not seen it? How had _no one?_ "So I think you owe me that answer now, Astrid. WHY?"

She turned away and wrapped her arms around herself. He thought she wouldn't reply…but she slowly turned back to him and there was a silver chain in her hand…with a tiny silver ring looped around it. There were tears in her eyes.

"After you were betrayed, your father sent a message to mine, telling him of the report," she revealed. "I didn't realise that he was beating you to force you to confess. When my father asked me the question, I told him directly. I would never lie to him." Hiccup groaned: he had suffered so much pain to protect her…and she had owned up immediately. "So he told me directly that I had shamed the line of Hoffersons and that had you touched me…I would be slain. I had to swear that you had not." She swallowed. He was breathing hard now, staring at the floor beside her. He couldn't meet her eyes, though she read from his expression that he was furious.

"And…I'm still waiting for the bit where you destroy me…" he said sarcastically. Her eyes flared.

"You have no idea what it was like!" she flared at him. "I was the absolute last of my line! I was told that my betrayal would end the Hoffersons, a family that had been in power since the founding of Berk! I was given a stark choice: I could admit that I had a relationship, that I cared for you…and be thrown from the family…or I could deny and spurn you and I would remain in the family, honouring my ancestors as I had been taught from birth. That I would marry the man my father chose to maintain our line and protect the Hofferson legacy." Hiccup was staring at her almost with contempt.

"I was wrong," he said quietly. "You _do_ have a heart-and it only loves Astrid Hofferson."

"You don't know what it was like!" she retaliated.

"Like Hel!" he spat back. "I am the last Haddock-the last of the line of _Chiefs_ of Berk! My father screamed all the same things at me but accompanied them with blows from his fists or his belt or his boots. And I held out for four hours, Astrid. _Four hours_ where I thought I might die because I feared if I admitted what I felt, he would harm you. But in the end, I couldn't listen to the filth and insults any more. I couldn't let him keep calling you a whore and a temptress and a slut…so I defended you. And with that, he cut me off, disowning his only son without a second thought. And he promised that I would be thrown onto the streets but that every single inhabitant of Berk would be forbidden to offer me _any_ help, any food or warmth or even act of kindness. He literally condemned me to die on the streets before the eyes of my neighbours, my kin, my Tribe. My only hope was the docks and some ship that didn't care what Governor Stoick the Vast said! And the only one that would take me…was a pirate ship."

She stared.

"When your father summoned us to the mansion, my father threatened me that if I gave one hint I had any feelings for you, he would send me to the whorehouse for shaming the family!" she said haltingly. "And he threatened he would have you killed! Don't you see? I couldn't face that! I had to say what I did!" He stared at her and his mouth fell open in horror.

"Astrid, I would have found you," he whispered. "No matter what happened, no matter how long it took, _I would have found you_ if you had given me one _scrap_ of hope that you cared! I would have travelled from the ends of Midgard for you. Remember-I _promised._ " She shook her head and her hand closed around the ring he had made her.

"I was afraid," she admitted softly. "I couldn't face shaming my ancestors. I couldn't face being sent to a whorehouse. I couldn't let him kill you!"

"But you did anyway," he said sharply. "You ripped my heart out, Astrid. You destroyed the boy who loved you. I can't tell you the nights, beaten and abused on that ship where I stared at the sea and tried to find some reason not to jump, not to end the Hel my life was. And the only thing, the _only_ thing I had to cling to wasn't hope or love but revenge. The prospect of one day, making you all pay for destroying a boy whose only crime was to love a girl from the wrong family who was too cowardly to admit she loved him."

She gave a mirthless laugh. "And that's the truth," she said bitterly. "Fearless Astrid Hofferson, last daughter of the Hoffersons, was too afraid to stand by the boy who loved her. And the runt son of her family's greatest rival shamed her by being true to her, despite her betrayal." He closed his eyes.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked," he sighed, feeling the boy try to hug him, feeling his distress. Then he glanced up and saw what she was holding. "Astrid…?" he asked. She blinked.

"I can't wear it," she told him slowly, "but it never leaves me." He groaned then, his head hanging forward in utter defeat.

"Gods, no," he breathed. "Please, anything but that…"

"I still love you," she whispered. "I refused all those other suitors, drove them away _despite_ what I had promised because they weren't Hiccup. I couldn't love anyone else _because they weren't Hiccup._ "

"How stupid are you?" he breathed. "How blind? If you had loved me, you would have recognised me. If you had loved me, if your damned pride and anger hadn't gotten in the way, you would have told me when I asked the first time…or even the second. because if you had said you still loved me, if you had confessed why you betrayed me…that you were threatened as well…I could still have taken you away, still offered you something…but now, I am going to _die,_ Astrid. And it is too late. And every part of that is your fault."

"And not yours for being a pirate?" she snapped. He stared up into her face.

"I even told you my tale…and you throw it back in my face, milady," he told her sarcastically. "What choice had I? Death or piracy! Both have led to the same end." He swallowed. "Just…if you had any feeling once for me, take care of the boy. Can you do that?" She nodded as the boy turned to him, his eyes wide in fear.

"Dad…?" he whispered. "Let me stay with you…" Hiccup gave a sad smile.

"Arild…you have to go with Astrid," he said. "I will always be with you…here…" He touched the boy's chest, over his heart. "But I have to know you are safe. If they do send me to the galleys, it is the only thing that could give me hope to survive. Can you do that, bud? Can you wait for me?" The boy gave a muffled sob and nodded. "I couldn't have loved you more if you been my own," Hiccup told him gently. "Hang in there, little bud. Be brave. And remember I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," the boy whispered. Hiccup stared up into Astrid's eyes.

"I trusted you with my heart once-and you betrayed and destroyed me," he told her with absolute conviction, his eyes cold. "But all I can do is trust you with my heart-and my son-once more. Do not let anything happen to him-because I swear to Odin that if you do, not matter what happens to me, I will _come_ for you. I will even return from Hel if you let him be hurt. Do you understand?" She nodded and took his hand.

"I will protect him…Hiccup," she whispered, pulling the boy away. Arild gave him a final teary wave and he smiled until the door closed. Then he slumped against the bars, his eyes closing in despair. A tear slid down his bruised cheek as he clasped his hands over his heart.

"Please Astrid…just this once…please be true," he prayed softly. "Please keep him safe. Because, Odin knows, I will die tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20: In my defence

**Twenty: In my defence…**

Fury didn't resist as he was dragged into the courtroom, his green gaze sweeping the packed room. His guards pushed him firmly into the dock and he lifted his chin, steadying himself. They had taken his armour, his weapons and his scarf, leaving him exposed in his simple dark red tunic, leggings and boots, the manacles on his wrists clinking gently.

Astrid was already seated in the front row of the gallery, the small shape of Arild fidgeting at her side. She cast Fury a desperate look and he offered a wan smile: he knew it was going to be bad. The crowd were already jeering as another pair walked in, the woman's face half-concealed by a veil and stormy blue dress complimenting her blonde hair piled on her head. Her male companion held her arm, his blonde hair tied back as well, his garb neatly pressed and elegant. Hiccup frowned: if he wasn't mistaken, the twins were looking like normal people, which was unnerving in itself. And then he froze as another pair walked in, bodyguards shoving people aside to secure the prime seats. The man was buff and powerful, his hard face, crazed pale green eyes and carrot hair all familiar from a couple of accidental encounters: Dagur the Deranged, Governor of Berserk, nodded to his guards as he took his seat. But the woman at his side made Fury cringe inwardly: her jet hair and grey eyes framed a cold face filled with triumph were a horrible reminder of his callous and cruel treatment of her. Heather's elegant silver gown was clearly paid for by her brother who had come to witness his fall. He squared his shoulders and awaited his doom.

And then Stoick entered, his huge shape resplendent in the Governor's sash and seal, repaired since Fury sliced through them as he raided the Governor's ship. He always dressed in deep grey, always appeared neat and professional. Fury sighed: his father was a hard and ruthless man who prioritised the rule of Berk over everything else-as his forebears had done. The man was always full of mottos that reminded his son of the duty he owed to his birth. 'A Chief projects his own'. 'No job is too small'. 'Justice must be served'. 'Duty above family'. 'My word is law.' He swallowed: facing the man made that last encounter flash across his memory, made him see the images that haunted his nightmares. He swallowed again against his parched throat: this was the encounter that he had known would come from the day he first stood on the deck of the _Night Fury_ as her captain. The stocky shape of Snotlout walked calmly and sat beside the Governor as his heir and second-in-command. Fury met his cousin's eyes and saw a brief lowering of the blue gaze.

Fury bowed his head: it was too late.

"Captain Fury, you are accused of piracy, of murder, of kidnapping," the Governor announced. "I can produce a dozen…a hundred witnesses to your crimes. Do you deny them?"

Fury lifted his chin and stared round the room. He saw Heather smirk, saw Astrid pale and Arild shake his head, his eyes pleading. Magne and Eret looked smug and triumphant.

"No," he said clearly. "I am a pirate. I attacked many ships, all of them travelling to or from Berk. I am guilty."

There was a gasp through the room and every eye inspected the lean shape closely. He looked unrepentant and his bruised face was calm. Arild shook his head.

"No!" he cried. "No! Dad…" With a sigh, Fury turned to the boy.

"It's okay, bud," he said softly. "Everything will be okay. Trust me." Stoick watched as the boy stared pleadingly into the pirate's eyes…and then collapsed back into his seat, as Astrid wrapped an arm around him and hugged the gently sobbing boy to her. Fury gave a tiny nod of thanks. Then the Governor cleared his throat.

"So…having admitted your guilt before this court, Captain Fury, you will be sentenced for your crimes. Before sentence is passed…do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Hiccup blinked slowly at his father's words and he raised his eyes, glittering like chunks of green ice. He wondered if his father truly didn't recognise his only son-or he had dismissed him because he had disowned him years ago.

"Yes," he growled. "I know I am a pirate and I know what I have done. And every attack, every crime has been against Berk and Berk's interests. And that was deliberate." He paused and heard the gasps. He had seen Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs, Mulch, Bucket and Sven One in the audience but there were twice as many Marines and soldiers and Dagur's two bodyguards as well. There was no chance they could fight their way out of this. "I was not born a pirate. I never chose to be a pirate. But I was born on Berk and five years ago, I was thrown out of my family, condemned for falling in love with a girl from the wrong family."

He saw his father stiffen and he felt a small twinge of satisfaction. There was only one person who could fit that particular crime and penalty. He saw the Governor narrow his eyes and stare at him closer, saw the eyes widen in shock at recognition as he continued speaking.

"I was beaten and tortured _by my father_ to force me to admit my 'crime'," he said to the suddenly silent crowd. "I was thrown from my family, my tribe and the island. My father made an injunction that no one on Berk could offer me any aid or help. He literally condemned me to starve to death on the streets before the eyes of my neighbours. He threw me out like trash-to die. And, gods curse them-they did as he commanded and refused to lift a finger to help me. But I was fortunate, because there were pirates visiting Berk and they took me with them. I survived…just. But my only path then was piracy. And I suffered in that crew, abused and tormented as a skinny landlubber boy who could barely do anything right. I contemplated ending it all so many times…but the thought of vengeance came back to me every time and I struggled on.

Until I finally escaped and got my own ship-the _Night Fury_. And then I became Captain Fury and began my career with one single aim: to make those who betrayed me and the island of Berk pay. Because everyone here is guilty. No one disobeyed the Governor and offered a beaten and starving boy a single scrap of food or word of kindness. I was literally dying before your eyes and you watched like the cowards you are!"

There were gasps again but his angry glare swept over the crowd and they stuttered to silence. "And in every raid, I took something from Berk. Goods, papers, gold, reputation…every raid as I built my reputation took a little more from Berk…until I finally found out that Lady Hofferson had married. The woman who had spurned me and destroyed my life had married a General. And at that time, I swore to take my full vengeance. So I attacked the ships of the Governor who disowned me and condemned me to die, the vessels of Magne Jorgensen, who betrayed our secret to our fathers…and the Hoffersons, whose daughter had torn my heart from my chest and crushed every hope I ever had."

"Monster!"

His head snapped to glare at the single woman who had called from the crowd. "Yes," he said. "But I was made by the monsters you live with every day: your Governor, your richest man, his daughter, her husband and the man running your main shipping line. All of them callous, ruthless and unafraid to cast men aside like trash. So behold your rulers! The Governor who tortured his son and threw him out like trash to die. A vicious, careless father who abused his son because he wasn't the strong, muscular boy he had dreamed of. I spent my whole life waiting for one single word of praise, of acceptance...and received none. Only scorn, abuse and hatred. He was the last of his line who cast aside his only Heir!" He grinned and gestured to the Governor. "Yeah, Dad," he announced. "You cast me out to die once with no trial or verdict…now you can sentence me to die properly!"

Stoick stiffened but said nothing. Fury smirked and turned to the man who had planned catch him.

"And Magne Jorgensen, the younger son of the Governor's brother," he sneered. "The jealous, venal little worm who eavesdropped his cousin and followed him, watching a secret tryst deep in the forest and betraying it to his uncle and the girl's father. What did he gain from this? Revenge on a boy younger and smaller than him. And for what? For the humiliation of being stopped beating me up by his brother when he had already beaten me bloody and broken my arm! I never did him _any_ harm but I was his plaything, the child he bullied and he loathed so that his own brother had to step in to stop him killing me as a child. So he destroyed me as an adolescent."

The room had grown silent.

"Once disowned, his older brother inevitably took me place as Heir to the Governor…meaning Magne finally had an inheritance-the Jorgensen Shipping Line. Did that feature in his plan to destroy me? I suspect so. So I destroyed the thing he had gained from my destruction: I destroyed Jorgensen Shipping. I have sunk all but one of their ships. I have sunk their cargo. Magne was ambitious and the company is so overstretched they can no longer meet their creditors. They are bankrupt and the only way they can meet their debts is to sell the family estate or the creditors will strip every last scrap of honour from them!"

There were gasps and Magne glared at him. Snotlout and Spitelout stared at him in utter shock. Fury smiled. "Did you not know? I have been intercepting communications for weeks showing how deeply he is in debt. Now, with you down to your last ship, you cannot meet your obligations." Then he turned to the General.

"Now, Eret Eretson, General, did not participate in my initial destruction…but he is Lady Astrid's husband and her fate is tied to his," he announced. "And sadly, the great General is not all he has claimed to be." Astrid stared at him in shock and Eret balled his fists. "Of course, he is an officer…because he _bought_ the rank. But he has failed spectacularly in battle-the reports were _very_ enlightening-and the man is a liar and a fool. When I first encountered him as they sailed back to Berk as newlyweds, he was taken out by me in one punch and spent the rest of the voyage in the hold. He did not escape as he so boldly claimed: the crew of the _Freya's Ghost_ were released and put on a rowing boat by my crew a hundred yards off the north coast of Berk, to ensure they made it safely home." Lord Hofferson stared at his son-in-law in shock. "And my capture, much as it pains me to admit is, was almost all the work of the Magne Jorgensen. General Eretson got in the way and was punched out early in the game. I am afraid he is incompetent, a coward and a liar."

Eret lunged forward, his fist swinging and slamming across Fury's face. The pirate staggered, blood seeping from his split lip, and he slowly straightened up-to meet another fist to his face. He slid back, his legs buckling. Eret grabbed him and punched him again, slamming him to the floor. In a rage, he kicked the manacled prisoner and Fury tried to curl away, desperately attempting to protect his head. The guards stood back and just watched as the enraged General grabbed his auburn hair and punched him ruthlessly again. He hit the ground hard and felt his head spin. Suddenly, there was a blur and a stocky shape dived forward, wrapping his arms around the furious General and hauling him away.

"Stand down, General!" Snotlout snarled. "You're already dishonoured enough: don't shame yourself further by attacking a helpless prisoner!" The older Jorgensen was powerful and lifted the General away, refusing to release him until the man calmed down. He shoved the disgraced man away, glaring at him until he sat down, his face puce with rage. Then Snotlout turned back to the pirate, still curled on the floor, his arms raised to protect his head. Quietly, Snotlout grasped him under the arm and gently pulled him to his feet.

"You okay, cuz?" he murmured. Fury shook his head.

"Thanks," he whispered. "And I'm sorry, Snot. But I had to do it." The older man gave a curt nod then resumed his seat by the Governor. Stoick glared at him.

"You should have let the General to beat him," he growled. Snotlout shook his head.

"No matter what he says, no matter what he has done, you have to do your duty to your people properly, Uncle," he said in a low voice. "A Chief puts his duty above all. No job is too small-or too dirty to serve his people. And justice must be done right or not at all. The law does not allow abuse of prisoners. So I will not either." Stoick gave a slow nod.

"You are correct, son," he said gruffly. "I am proud you were able to put your feelings for this treacherous thieving scum aside!" Snotlout gave him a shocked look.

"Sir… _he_ is your son," he whispered. Stoick glared at him.

"I have no son," he ground through his teeth. Snotlout sighed.

 _I'm sorry, cuz. I tried-but the man is more stubborn than Berk's mountains!_ he thought.

Fury calmed his breathing and stared across the room, closing his eyes for a second and then taking a weary breath. "I am all but done…"

"You _are_ done!" Magne growled. Fury gave a sigh.

"Since I will be declared guilty, the condemned man would like to finish his final statement," he said sharply. Stoick glared at him-then nodded. "Finally-the Hoffersons," he said and Astrid stared at him in shock. His green eyes lingered on her face for a long moment. "The richest family in Berk," he added. "There is little that could be said of the Hoffersons…unless a man made it his business to intercept mail from the mainland and investigate every aspect of his business. And that reveals that Lord Hofferson has mortgaged half his lands against arms for the forthcoming war-arms he has sold to the opposing side!"

There was silence. Fury stared at the shocked audience.

"Does that surprise you? That one of the most powerful men on Berk would betray the land itself as a means to his own advancement?" he announced. "I have the papers on my ship, in my trunk-in your custody, Governor. They prove he has sold weapons to Drago Bludvist, weapons we found when we were captured by Drago. The papers prove his treason to Berk and to you. Powerful men always seek _more_ power. They care little for others. And this one would sell you to the northern invaders in order to defeat his rival, the Governor, and replace him as your ruler."

Lord Hofferson rose and made to leave-but Stoick motioned the guards to intercept him. "I am afraid you must wait, my Lord, until we investigate these allegations!" he snarled.

"You take the word of a pirate and outlaw!" Hofferson shouted. "I should have known you would take the word of your bastard outlawed son…" The Governor balled his massive fists and gave growl.

"If there is a shred of truth in his words, my duty is to investigate it," he snarled. Filled with foreboding, Astrid stared at her father and recalled the snatched conversations that he had shared with Eret-the ones that always stopped when she entered the room. Cold fear clutched her heart and her hand caught Arild's, squeezing his little grasp for comfort. His green eyes widened and he stared up into her eyes. She offered him a watery smile. Fury sighed.

"So there you are," he announced, lifting his chin. "I do not deny I am a pirate…but I was made one by those who cast me out and destroyed me. Behold your respected citizens: a Governor who beats and condemns his fifteen year old son to starve to death on the streets; a businessman who has bankrupted his company and lost all his family's wealth: a General who is a coward and a liar; a rich man who betrays Berk for his own aggrandisement and the woman who betrayed me for her family name and own security-trapped in a loveless marriage to a coward and liar and scion of a dishonoured house."

"You can kill me now," he added softly. "Because my work is done! _I am done_."

The Governor stared at him with hatred: the pirate- _his disgraced son-_ had ravaged Berk for months and in one fell swoop, had single-handedly disgraced and destroyed the three most powerful families on Berk. There was no keeping this secret and too many powerful outsiders had witnessed the confession. He, like the others, was ruined. He rose.

"Captain Fury," he began and the young pirate gave a small smile.

"Hiccup Haddock," he said quietly. "C'mon, Dad. You are the most useless father in history. Even _Gobber_ was more of a father than you...untill he threw me aside on your word. You didn't even recognise me all those times you saw me on the ship? When I faced you and crossed swords with you? Even in the court, you had no clue...until I told you. My mother would be ashamed!"

"Do not mention her, cutthroat!" Stoick spat. "She would weep at your betrayal!"

"And more at yours," Fury shot back. "She begged you to look after your son when she died. I may have been small, Dad, but I remember her death. I remember _her._ I AM Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast and Lady Valka. At least condemn me using my real name."

"Captain Fury," Stoick repeated, ignoring him. "You are found guilty of piracy. The usual sentence is death." Fury lifted his chin and though his face lost all its colour, he managed not to look terrified, though his heart was pounding in his chest. "But you have killed a mere handful of men in your raids and the court will take that into account. You saved the life of the Governor and several others when his ship was attacked by Drago Bludvist's ships. You rescued the Lady Astrid and General Eretson from Outcasts and delivered them safe to Berk. All those should gain you leniency. And I have also had petitions that mere hanging would also be _too_ merciful for the damage you have done. So taking all that into account…I am sentencing you to the galleys as a slave…to spend the remainder of your natural life in toiling over an oar, chained like a beast."

Fury's green eyes met his father's merciless gaze and then he looked away as the guards grabbed his arms. He swung his head round to see Astrid holding Arild tightly and he offered the ghost of a smile to the boy. "Be brave, bud," he murmured as he was dragged across the court…until he reached the Berserk guards. One grabbed Fury's arm and he grimaced at the ferocious grip as the powerful, black-clad shape of the Berserker Governor rose, a nasty expression on his face. Fury's eyes widened in horror as the truth sunk in: he had been condemned to the _Berserker_ galleys.

"I've been waiting for this," Dagur said coldly. "You hurt my sister, Fury. Now you are mine…and I intend to repay the favour."


	21. Chapter 21: Chasing Shadows

**Twenty One: Chasing shadows**

"We have to get the Captain back!"

"Well, duh! But we don't know where he is!"

"Scratch that, sis! We don't even have a _ship_ to chase 'em down!"

"Yeah, we can hardly rescue him from a Berserker galley in a rowing boat!"

"I don't know…"

"Er…yeah! How would you fit a cannon on a rowing boat?"

"Point taken!"

"Will you keep it down!" Fishlegs hissed at the twins. He sometimes thought the Captain was a little stern with them but now, having to try to rein them in on his own, he realised Fury had been-if anything-a little _too_ patient with the insane pair. They both scowled at him but spoke quieter, even though the tavern they were currently in was half-empty and no one was paying them a scrap of attention. Mulch and Bucket were sitting at the table as well-and the big man was almost in tears.

"But I so liked him," he murmured. Mulch patted his back comfortingly.

"Captain's tough," he assured the simple man. "He'll be fine." Fishlegs cast him a warning glance: no one could say that. He had caught Fury's face as he had been dragged off by the cruel-looking guards of the Governor of Berserk: the man looked terrified. He knew _exactly_ what Dagur would do to him and it would be excruciating. Fishlegs knew Fury- _Hiccup-_ was a brave man, surviving a series of horrific trials that would have ended most men he knew and the thought he could be so scared at the prospect of the galleys made the husky first mate worried. After all, Dagur had sworn vengeance on the Captain for rejecting his sister and Dagur wasn't known as 'the Deranged' for nothing.

"We need the ship," the First Mate decided. The twins huffed and glared at him.

"Dude-we've been saying that for the last ten minutes," Tuff groaned.

"She's moored in the main harbour as a prize," Sven One added, sitting down with a pitcher of ale. He swiftly topped up everyone's mugs. "For that Jorgensen bastard. The Shipping guy."

"The one who the Captain ruined," Fishlegs murmured.

"The one who ruined _him,_ " Ruff put in. They stared at her. "What? I was paying attention!"

"So when we steal the ship, we hack off the guy who caught the Captain and harmed him in the first place?" Tuff clarified. Fish rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Tuff," he sighed.

"I'm in," the male twin said. "All we need is a plan."

"The Captain was our plans man," Ruff sighed.

"So what we have to do is what the Captain would have done," Fishlegs encouraged her. There was a long silence and even more furrowed brows.

"Something stupid?" Tuff asked hopefully.

"More like something crazy," Ruff suggested.

"Something bold," Mulch added.

"And completely unexpected," Sven added.

"Maybe we can just walk up and claim to be sent to repair the sails…and then just steal her?" Tuff suggested. Fishlegs frowned.

"C'mon-you aren't even trying…" he protested. "I mean they'd see through that straight away…"

"Um, not actually, dude," Tuff pointed out. "The Captain has done it hundreds of times. _All you need is confidence and conviction,_ is what he says…" Fishlegs stared at him and forced his memory back-to their most daring and unexpected raids. And all of them were carried out with total bare-faced cheek and utter confidence.

"Not exactly the confident type," Fishlegs admitted.

"Which is why you'll be perfect," Ruff told him, slipping her arm through his. "You're _trustworthy._ Hey, I wouldn't buy an egg I saw laid from my brother! But you…look respectable!"

"Go on, insult me some more…" Fishlegs groaned. Ruff snuggled against him.

"No, that's a good thing," she grinned. "Because you're gonna get us our ship back-and then we're going to get our Captain back…"

oOo

Astrid was getting worried as Eret gradually emptied a flask of mead, pacing and casting her very dark glances. He had been in a foul mood like this for days ever since the Trial, ever since Fury had exposed his cowardice, his lies and destroyed his reputation. She had avoided him as much as possible, spending time with Arild in the townhouse and only returning to the main hall this morning. Since she had returned, he had been uncommunicative and had drunk heavily: neither filled her with confidence. Finally, he raised his dark eyes to Astrid, who was standing by the window and gave a short laugh.

"What?" she asked him. He took a sip from his goblet of mead.

"I'm trying to work out how long you've been with that pirate," he sneered. She started.

"For the last time, I am NOT 'with' Fury!" she shouted.

"SHUT UP!" he bellowed and she recoiled. "If you weren't, why would you have his little bastard here?" She stared at him.

"He's a homeless child!" she protested, shocked as his callousness. "I promised to look after him because he has no one else."

"Then let the brat starve!" Eret sneered. "He is not my concern."

"He's mine!" Astrid retorted. "I am the last daughter of House Hofferson and it is my duty to offer largesse to the poor and needy!"

"You are an Eretson now!" the General sneered. Astrid balled her fists.

"I am a Hofferson-the last Hofferson-and I will _always_ be a Hofferson!" she snapped.

"You are my wife and I…" he began.

"You are not what my father believed, are you?" she retorted. "A coward, a fool, an incompetent…"

"And your House is ruined-traitors to Berk and dishonoured!" he shot back.

"But we're still the richest House in Berk," she reminded him smoothly. "And you married for the money, not for…" She gestured to herself. "So you'll accept the new status quo…and the boy…" His eyes flared and he lunged for her. She ducked and he grabbed her hair, throwing her across the room.

"You owe me, my _wife,_ " he shouted. "I've captured the pirate. So you finally owe me…your duty…"

"I asked for my jewels as well!" she protested. He laughed at her.

"Your blackmail has already been revealed by that damned pirate," he sneered. "My reputation is trashed already. So I don't give a damn what we agreed, Astrid. You. Are. _Mine_!" She scrambled up, backing away from him and as he lunged at her, she punched him. But he swung for her again and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" she shouted. She kicked at him and tried to throw him off but he was far too strong. He began to drag her to the door-when the small shape cowering behind the door ran out, flinging himself at Eret. Arild had his small knife and the boy stabbed his wrist and forced him to release Astrid.

"Run, milady Astrid!" he called, his high voice breaking her shock. "Get away!" Eret grabbed his wrist and threw the little dagger aside, his hand raised over the defiant shape of the boy. Astrid sprinted to the stairs. In her room she had her mother's family axe-and with it, she could stop Eret. She glanced back to the boy as a footman grabbed her. She howled in fury.

"Lock her in her room!" Eret roared. "I'll see to her later-after I teach this brat a lesson!" She wrestled and fought but this was a new man appointed since the marriage, not a House Hofferson retainer and he wouldn't let her go.

"No!" she howled, fighting to get free. "Leave him alone!"

And then she heard the first blow…

oOo

Magne Jorgensen entered the cells and gestured for the guard to give him some privacy with the prisoner. Lord Egil Hofferson stared at him with remote, hostile blue eyes. Magne was a member of the Haddock family and nephew of the Governor but the head of Jorgensen Shipping leaned against the bars and eyed the prisoner thoughtfully.

"We have a mutual problem," he said slowly. Lord Hofferson inspected him with a cynical look.

"And you have any means to deal with it?" he sneered.

"I'm not confined to a cell for treason," Magne reminded him. "You have the means: I have the opportunity."

"And our mutual problems?"

"Hiccup Haddock," Magne said and the Lord sat back in his chair, laughing. He was of course immensely rich so he had a rich and padded chair and small desk in his cell. His bed was laden with furs and made with silk sheets. The desk bore a china plate with evidence of a gourmet meal that most people couldn't afford if they saved all year.

"I thought he was already dead," Lord Hofferson growled. "Though his appearance at the Trial as Fury was unexpected."

"He has been courting your daughter again," Magne taunted him. "Surely you have seen it? She's refusing her husband his rights while hosting his little bastard in your family home…" As predicted, Lord Hofferson's face darkened.

"That faithless whore!" he shouted. "I should have sent her away when I had to chance!" Magne scratched his chin.

"Your choice-though I fancy my friend Eret can tame her," Magne chuckled. "But I was thinking of making sure the pirate-Hiccup-is dead. Dagur seems to be planning to draw the whole thing out for far too long…but once we get our hands on him, we can make sure he dies in front of us. And maybe we can use him to destroy Stoick as well?" Lord Hofferson leaned forward.

"I'm listening," he murmured thoughtfully.

"The Governor has failed to capture him," Magne said seductively. "Maybe because he knows its as his son. Maybe we can 'prove' he was aiding and abetting a pirate? Do you think he would survive as Governor? Do you think the charges against you would? I am certain they can…disappear…if I were properly motivated…" Lord Hofferson stared at him and gave a small smile.

"You really are a treacherous little shit, aren't you?" he commented then rose to his feet and walked elegantly to the bars. "But I never really cared about rules…I want the rule of Berk and Stoick Haddock eating dirt!" He clasped Magne's hand and nodded. "Have you got those ships you used for security left?" Magne gave a small smile.

"They are aching for some action," he smirked. "You have a plan?"

"Send them after the Berserker…in Berk Naval colours," Lord Hofferson told him. "We will get the pirate to finish at our leisure…and we will cause war between Berk and Berserk…all at the instigation of unstable Governor Stoick…broken by the treachery of his pirate disowned son…"

"And the people will be clamouring for the only viable alternative to protect the land," Magne nodded with a cold grin. "My Lord Governor…"

oOo

Astrid had already packed and was pacing the room in an agony of indecision. She had jammed a chair under the handle to prevent anyone coming in without her say-so and she had already got her mother's axe out. Her bag carried the barest necessities-her training clothes, leggings and tunic, sturdy boots, a leather panelled skirt, her jewels and money, what medicines she possessed and a warm blanket. Her cloak was ready and all she needed was to choose her moment.

But there was something more worrying: the boy, Arild. Because he had leapt in when she really feared Eret would attack her and the General had turned his ferocious drunken ire onto the skinny little shape. She suspected the lad just wanted to be Fury and was doing what the pirate would have. But Arild wasn't a twenty year old pirate Captain with amazing sword skills and sarcasm that could melt glass: he was a clumsy and undergrown boy whom Astrid was supposed to be protecting. Who she had _promised_ to protect. And who Eret may have badly hurt or killed.

She reached for the chair when she heard a clicking sound and the lock clunked as it opened. She grasped her axe and crouched, ready to attack anyone who got past her defences. The door-knob turned and there was a soft grunt as a gentle push failed to open the door. There was another push and a sigh.

"Lady Astrid?" a soft voice called. "Are-are you in there? Can-can you l-let me in b-before he c-comes back?"

"Oh gods," she breathed and dragged the chair away, snatching the door open and seeing the bowed little shape of Arild. She grabbed him and hauled him in, then slammed the door closed and jammed the chair back under the handle. And then she was able to stare at the listing little shape and she gasped in shock. For the boy was very battered and bruised, his left arm held tenderly against his middle and almost certainly broken, his face swollen with welts and clothing ragged from where the man had probably beaten him. She crouched before him, resting her axe on the floor and peering into the bright green eyes.

"Arild?" she asked him and he swallowed, breathing hard.

"I…think he meant to kill me…" the boy whimpered, tears shining in his eyes. "But-but he d-decided to leave me to w-wait for him to c-come back…" She gently swept him into her arms and she felt him press fearfully against her, trembling.

"How did you get away?" she asked him. "How did you get in _here_?" He buried his face in her neck.

"D-dad taught me to p-pick locks…" he admitted.

"Fury did that?" There was a small nod. "Hiccup-your parenting skills need some work," she murmured. The boy shifted slightly, his breathing still ragged.

"Who's Hiccup?" the boy asked slowly.

"It's Fury's real name," she revealed. "It's the name I knew him by." He swallowed and looked up.

"That's not a name, it's a medical condition," he murmured. She grinned and tousled his head as the bright green eyes stared up into her face. "Why didn't you recognise him when you met him before? He didn't have much of a disguise…" She sighed.

"Um…I wasn't expecting to ever see him again…though he felt really familiar," she admitted, "but when I last saw him he was…um…a bit like you. Really skinny and small for his age. His hair wasn't as wild and he looked…much younger. And he was clumsy. He could fall over his own feet on a flat floor! And then Fury is confident, calm, agile, heroic and totally hot!"

"But you hurt him," the boy said thoughtfully. "You _really_ hurt him." She nodded.

"But I still love him," she tried to explain.

"Like his other girlfriend?" Arid asked her muzzily, exhausted by his ordeals. He was trembling all over and she tightened her embrace round him, considering his words. _Girlfriend?_ She frowned.

"You can explain later," she murmured, lifting him to sit on the bed. "We need to go. It's dusk and I doubt Eret will wait much longer. We need to go to the docks."

"Why?" he asked as she fastened her cloak and strapped her axe across her back, then slung her bag over her shoulder. She opened the window and lifted the boy in her arms.

"We need to find Trader Johann," she told him. "Then we can locate the rest of the crew…and then we can go and rescue Captain Fury!"

And she swung her legs over the windowsill and leapt into the falling night…

oOo

The call to rest was met by instant collapse as the slaves slumped over their oars, sweating and spent bodies heaving with utter exhaustion. Hiccup buried his head in his arms, feeling as if they would probably fall off. His chest was heaving with the exertion and he was wondering how he could survive more than a handful more days of such unrelenting toil.

The galley master walked along the line and his cruel eyes scanned the wretched, ragged shapes chained to the oars. He had his orders: make the pirate's life one long Hel…and he was determined to enjoy the process. He saw the lean shape, the ragged red tunic already stained with dirt and sweat and smiled nastily.

Hiccup flinched and bit his lip hard as the whip snapped against his body, burying his face further in the crook of his arm and biting down on a cry. He had already learned whatever he did earned him more lashes: silence, screaming, protesting…so he did nothing. He lay as still as he could and deprived them of whatever fun they imagined they got. But the second and third blows had him screwing his eyes closed and biting his lip so his mouth was full of the coppery tang of blood. The only thing he could cling to was the memory of the feel of the small body in his arms, the thin arms winding round his neck, the warmth of the head nuzzling his chest.

A hand fisted his matted auburn hair and hauled his aching head up. The galley master leered in his ashen face, pulling his head up harder. "You know, the Master wishes to see you," he said and motioned to the guards to unchain the prisoner and haul his shaking body from his seat. His oar-mate-a gruff man with a scarred face and cold eyes-gave a nasty leer. He guessed the pirate would be a lot less frisky when he returned.

Hiccup was dragged up the wooden ladder from the galley, his bare feet scraping on the uneven wood and shackles jingling. His leggings were already torn at the knee and the back of his tunic had been shredded by the whip. His face was pale and he looked afraid as they hauled him to the main cabin, a wide, warm, well-lit room where Dagur the Deranged and his sister were seated. Hiccup was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor and the pirate lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily, before pushing himself up to his hands and knees.

"Stay there," Heather said coldly. "I think you look better on your hands and knees." Hiccup sat back on his heels and folded his arms.

"You really need to get over it!" he told her tiredly. The whip cracked and his back arched but Dagur waved his hand sharply, his eyes cold.

"On my command only," he growled and the galley master stepped back, chastened.

"So why am I here?" Hiccup asked him tonelessly. He was wondering and hoping none of the wilder possibilities were likely. Heather gave a smug smile.

"To give you one last chance," she told him harshly. He stared at her and rolled his eyes.

"If you think after three days of rowing on water and dried biscuit rations, I am likely or able to make love to you, you're more deranged than your brother!" he shot at her. Dagur nodded and he flinched as the whip flicked at him again. He gritted his teeth in pain then sighed. "And the fact is that I don't love you, Heather. I never did. My heart was broken years ago and all I wanted was a physical relationship. I am sorry you were hurt but how-how would this help you move on? How will this help you find someone worth you? I'm a pirate who's gonna die in the galley. You need someone a little more…durable…"

"I want to see you suffer!" she shrieked. He rolled his eyes.

"You'll probably get that one," he sighed but she was on her feet, raging, her hand gripping a sword.

"LIAR!" she screamed. "I watched you in the Trial. You were looking at that blonde bitch. _And_ she had a brat… Your bastard? Is that why you won't be with me?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Um…crazy pycho bitch act is answering your question pretty effectively, Heather!" he groaned earning himself a kick in the face. Then he heard Dagur say:

"It's okay, sis. Don't upset yourself. It's my turn…and I'll get him to talk…just tell me what you want him to say…" Hiccup winced as he was dragged up.

 _Please, gods-made it quick,_ he prayed. _And buddy-I'm sorry. I would have liked to be your Dad for longer…_


	22. Chapter 22: Stealing Hope

**Twenty Two: Stealing Hope**

Astrid was footsore when she arrived in the lower town, her arms aching because she had carried the little shape of Arild all the way from the Hofferson mansion in their ancestral lands, a long way north of the town. She stared at the docks-and then frowned. It was very late and by rights, all she should be seeing was the occasional stern light of the moored vessels and the deck lights of the more distant naval ships in their deeper moorings. But instead, she could see the _Night Fury_ was lit with lanterns and men were swarming up and down the mast, rigging and sails, working industriously. It seemed like Magne Jorgensen was going to use Fury's ship to rebuild his fortunes. She scowled: she would rather it was at the bottom of the sea than in his hands, rather Hiccup's beloved 'old girl' was dead than enslaved like her master… Then she paused as her gaze trailed over the workers: she could have sworn she saw the _twins_ fighting over a hammer. She paused and peered closer, eyes narrowing and head tilting as her eyes focussed on the industrious shapes, recognising Sven One, Jorgen, Bjarne, Mulch…and Fishlegs. _The crew were on the ship._ And that meant…they were going after Fury.

She strode out with new purpose, the sleepy shape of Arild in her arms. Her eyes were fixed on the ship as she began to walk through the clusters of houses in the lower town, the poorer areas closer to the cliff and the ramp to the docks. She held Arild tighter and bunched her fist: there was something about the dimly-lit, narrow streets that made her nervous. And then a hand snaked out from the shadows and hauled her in. She gave a gasp and began to struggle.

"Shh, Astrid! We don't have much time!" The voice was strained and worried. Astrid's eyes adjusted to the gloom and saw the outline of a stocky shape, of pale skin and dark hair and concerned eyes.

" _Snotlout?"_ The Governor's nephew and Heir sighed.

"SHH!" he hissed. "I'm not sure if Magne and his thugs have been alerted yet, but they will. My brother is an evil bastard and he wants to _Night Fury_ to renew his fortunes-and take illicit cargos north."

"North? But the only thing north is…"

"Drago," Snotlout said quietly. "After the Trial, I started doing some digging. I still have access to Jorgensen Shipping as well as the Governor's office. Hel, I'm nowhere near as smart as Hiccup but once he clued me in, I got thinking…how could Lord Hofferson get Berkian weapons to Drago? And then there was only one option. My greedy, amoral, vicious brother. And I found the proof. Yeah-your Dad is a traitor…but so is my brother."

She stared at him. Snotlout had been a bully to Hiccup when he was small but about the age of ten, that had changed and the older boy had protected his scrawny little cousin from his vicious younger brother. The two had been close and she knew Hiccup trusted him with his deepest secrets. Snotlout was honest and his tone showed how depressing he found his younger brother's betrayal.

"I'm sorry," she said. He gave a wan smile.

"Yeah, me too," he sighed. "Look-my father is blaming _me_ for Magne's incompetence in bankrupting our business. He blames me for not putting the Berk Navy at his personal disposal when there are far more important uses for our protection than helping my bastard brother line his pockets! And what have I got left? Stoick is Governor…but do I want to spend my life fighting off Lord Hofferson and Magne? Or should I do what I have been thinking about every minute since that trial and go get my cuz before he gets killed?"

She stared at him in utter shock. "I-I…I'm leaving as well," she admitted and looked at the little shape curled into her shoulder. "Eret is going to kill Arild. He attacked me and the boy intervened. I'm sure I could have taken him…but the coward had a retainer haul me to my room while he attacked the boy. He's broken his arm…" Snotlout peered as a stray beam of moonlight hit the pale face and revealed the boy's horrible welts. He grimaced.

"Never liked your husband," he commented.

"That makes two of us," she admitted, stroking Arild's back gently. "I promised to protect him…but instead, he tries to protect me! Damn him-he think's he's Captain Fury already! I was told to get him to Trader Johann because he could find the crew…"

"…but you've already found them?" Snotlout realised, sneaking a glance at the _Night Fury_. "Then it's time we got you and him on that ship." He offered her his arm, lifted her bag which he held in his strong hand along with his own, then escorted them down the ramp. Snotlout was well known and respected and men saluted him. He smiled and exchanged a quick word or quip, never hurrying, always friendly and pleasant. Finally, he walked up to the guards at the gangplank of the _Night Fury_ and recognised two of Magne's men. He smiled.

"I'm afraid you can't go on, sir," the first man said. "Master Magne's orders…" Snotlout gave a grin.

"I'm the older brother and I equally own Jorgensen Shipping," Snotlout told him pleasantly. "So when I checked, I have every right to take this new vessel for a spin. Nothing too exciting. Just round the island…so the lady and I can have some alone time…know what I mean?" He slid his arm round Astrid's waist and winked suggestively. The guard shared a look with his comrade.

"Oh, sorry, sir," he said hastily. "I didn't recognise you." Snotlout winked again, obviously hugging Astrid.

"My crew of riggers should be almost done," he grinned. "Honestly-the lengths a man has to go to get a bit of privacy…" The guards nodded and drifted a little further from the ship as they walked up the gangplank and onto the deck. The crew looked up-and everyone froze. Astrid scanned the faces and found the one she was looking for.

"Fishlegs! Thank the gods you're here!" she said and walked forward. The husky man narrowed his blue eyes.

"Lady Astrid," he said carefully. "Um…to what do we owe this pleasure?" She half-turned and showed Arild, hugging her shoulder, dozing, his little battered face clearly visible. The man's expression hardened.

"Eret," she said with hatred. "He attacked me-and the boy leapt in as if he was his father. I thought he would kill him-but it won't be long. And I'm not staying with that pig! I promised to protect the boy-and this is the best way I can do it…" Fishlegs frowned and his eyes moved to Snotlout.

"Erm…who is…?" he asked as the crew all drew their weapons.

"YOU!" Tuff snapped. "You're the one who betrayed him!" Snotlout huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, that's my younger brother!" he sighed. "I'm the one who dragged General Eretson off Hiccup in the Trial!" Fishlegs and the twins nodded in understanding but by now, the rest of the crew were clustering around.

"Who's Hiccup?" Sven One asked.

"Fury," Ruff explained.

"Wait-there's two of you?" Tuff asked Snotlout.

"No, one of me," the older Jorgensen sighed. "Hiccup-or Captain Fury-has _two_ older cousins-me and my younger brother. I'm the one he trusts. My brother is the evil swine who bankrupted our company and family and betrayed my cuz to Astrid's and Hiccup's Dads." There was a pause.

"Wait-so he's a good guy?" Tuff asked, his face confused.

"Yes, Tuff-he's a good guy!" Fishlegs, Ruff and Astrid all said together. The female twin looked at Astrid and she frowned.

"But why are _you_ here?" she asked pointedly. Astrid sighed and gently stroked Arild's back, the boy moaned and looked up blearily. The crew gasped at his injuries. "What happened to little Toothless?" Ruff demanded.

"Eret," Astrid sighed. "He needs his Dad."

"And you're coming?" Fishlegs clarified. "I'm not completely sure he'll be happy. After all, you did betray him."

"And I regretted it for every minute since," she admitted, staring at the deck. "I was a coward and a fool. I was so hung up on my pride at being a Hofferson that I forgot I had a better title that was being offered me: Hiccup's girlfriend. I made the wrong choice." They stared at her and heard the genuine regret in her voice.

"But that wouldn't have stopped his punishment, would it?" Fishlegs said softly, staring at her. She shook her head.

"No," Snotlout added. "My Uncle is inflexible and unforgiving. His crime was being a friend to Astrid. For admitting to _loving_ Astrid. For that, Hiccup was disowned and condemned to starve to death on the streets. Astrid, though, would have been locked up or sold. They wouldn't have been allowed to be together anyway. But had she stayed true to him, he would have had hope. As it was…he only had vengeance."

"Which brings us…here…" Fishlegs sighed. He paused and then he nodded to the newcomers. "Get in the cabins! Crew-time to go. Are we ready?"

"Sails are rigged and ready!" Mulch reported.

"We have everything we need, Mr Mate," Sven. "Galley is stocked."

"Cannons armed and ready!" Tuff reported.

"Throw off the moorings and bring up the gangplank!" Fish legs commanded. "Ruff- the wheel! Look lively! We have a Captain to rescue!"

"Aye! Aye!" came the call as the crew erupted into action. Astrid stood by Snotlout as the crew moved effortlessly around them, pushing away and hearing the sails rustling as they picked up the breeze. The _Night Fury_ seemed almost eager to get away from Berk and she tugged at the wheel, already moving out into the harbour. Ruff steadily guided the ship until they hit the seastacks, when she spun the wheel and they banked heavily, diving forward into the open waters.

"Full sail!" she called and every inch of the sails were deployed. "What's our course?"

"Dagur has him," Snotlout sighed. "He was very keen to get his hands on Fury."

"Actually, I think his sister-the woman with him-was the one who was keen," Fishlegs said quietly.

"Yeah-Fury and her used to bang pelvises for a couple years," Ruff recalled. Fishlegs stole a glance at Astrid, who frowned very slightly.

"Never talked about her, though," Mulch said thoughtfully. "And he never came back happy from seeing her."

"Until he dumped her," Jorgen put in, walking by and shaking his head.

"He didn't love her," Arild said sleepily and the crew all shared a look: they had forgotten the boy was there. There was a silence as they mentally reran their last few words making sure they hadn't said anything inappropriate. "He told her that. But she wasn't listening. All she wanted was him to do what she wanted. And he was at least honest. When I was kidnapped and she bought me, she was really horrible. I think she's being even more horrible to Dad."

"Shh, shh," Astrid said, stroking his head and casting a worried glance at Fishlegs. "I'm sure your Dad will be okay. Because we're coming for him now."

oOo

He was curled up in a cell because he wasn't even fit to chain back at his oar after they had finished. Dagur hadn't killed him, which had been a disappointment, but he had refused to say whatever the Berserker had demanded and what that had caused been bad enough to have him wishing to Odin to die. They had found Drago's brand and Dagur had tempered his revenge only because he had wanted to send a messenger to the Lord of the North to see if he wanted the pirate for himself...as a gesture of goodwill from an ally in the coming war...

He felt nothing. No hope. No optimism. No desire to even see another dawn. Because he _hurt._ He felt empty, devoid of any and all feeling except pain. Pain at the abandonment by his family and the one he had loved-that he still loved-that had never lessened with the years. Pain that he had been snatched from his new family and dragged back to Berk to pay for his crimes. Pain that he would not get to spend any more time with Arild, that he would never feel the thin arms wind so desperately round his neck, feel the little head burrow into his chest, hear the timid yet trusting voice call him 'Dad'. And pain that stemmed from his terrible wounds, pain that made even moving or breathing absolute torment.

He had nothing left. He had lost everything. And there was no vengeance to be taken, no hurts to avenge left. No prospect of rescue, of release, of mercy. All he was facing was the same and worse…and eventually death…

He curled up tighter, his auburn hair gripped in his clenched hands, his throat tight with utter despair. And though it was agony, his body shuddered rhythmically as silent sobs wracked him. He felt tears leak from his clenched eyes and drip from his battered features. All he could do now was despair. All he had left was regret.

"I'm sorry, bud," he breathed.

oOo

"What do you mean-GONE?" Magne Jorgensen had leapt to his feet, his blue eyes glittering in rage and fists clenched. Lars-who was rehired every time he was fired-backed up a pace.

"The _Night Fury_ is no longer moored in Berkisport Harbour!" he repeated. "She has sailed during the night."

"But…HOW?" Magne roared. Lars gulped. This was the terrible news.

"The guards reported that a team of riggers reported yesterday afternoon to repair the sails following the damage sustained in her capture!" he gabbled.

"I gave no such order!" Magne growled, his fist slamming on his desk in rage.

"But-but they _said_ you did-and no one argues with your orders, sir," Lars reminded him.

"Go on…" The growl was in a voice that threatened violence.

"They had almost completed the task when two passengers came through the docks, saying they were taking the ship for a 'spin around the island'. One was Lady Eretson. The other…was your brother, Lord Snotlout!"

"That arrogant bastard!" Magne screamed, sweeping all the objects and papers from the desk. "How dare he steal my prize! I needed her to rebuild our fortunes after that walking corpse, Fury, sunk everything!"

"Lord Snotlout claimed he and the woman were going for a…liaison…" Lars offered in a squeak. Magne turned his thunderous gaze on the man and shook his head.

"No," he growled. "My brother stealing another man's wife? Or stealing my ship?" He gave a low, cold chuckle. "It doesn't matter, Snot. Because I've got you! For adultery or for piracy-you're dishonoured and gone. So I finally inherit _everything_ of yours!" He stood up straight. "Call Governor Stoick and I will inform him I am pressing charges against my brother for piracy, in stealing my ship. And inform General Eretson that his wife has fled with another man. We'll have her declared a whore and cast from her family as well. I am sure we can locate him a better wife…" He paused. "And maybe I can make an offer of my own…" He paused. "Send word to the Governor of Berserk that I will be interested in offering for the hand of his sister!"

oOo

The _Night Fury_ was carving through the waves, her black sails full of the wind as she arrowed east towards Berserk. The crew were more focussed than Astrid had seen them…though that wasn't saying much, she privately admitted.

She had been given Fury's cabin with Arild and had accepted the charge to look after him. His arm was splinted and she had tended his welts as best she could, insisting on seeing them all and wincing at the stripes from his beating by Eret. Arild had been surprisingly philosophical for such a young boy and had admitted he had probably had worse…but that he had promised to protect her. He sounded so much like Fury that she had to blink back tears-and then had the shame of having the battered little boy trying to comfort her. She had swiped the tears away and reassured him that they _would_ get his father back. And then she had changed.

No longer the elegant lady, she had donned a long-sleeved blue tunic with leather vest, leather panelled skirt that skimmed her knees and thick leggings, with heavy boots and leather arm binders: her full training outfit. A leather headband restrained her blonde hair and her axe was strapped across her back. Arild had watched in awe and blushed a little as she had smiled at him.

"Um…I-I see why Dad l-loved you…" he offered timidly and she felt her own cheeks warm at the innocent comment. She offered him her hand and they walked onto the deck together-to the shock of the crew. Even Snotlout was taken aback. She looked up and scowled.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Um…did anyone tell you that you look amazing, babe? Because you do!" Snotlout gabbled. He blushed and gave a resigned sigh. "Hiccup is one lucky bastard," he added. Astrid stared at the deck.

"I gave up the right to expect anything years ago," she reminded him tightly as she felt Arild's hand tighten on hers. "But I am skilled in using the axe." She gave a small grin. "My father was determined I would learn how to fight and how to honour our Viking heritage! So I used to spend hours in Raven's Point Forest, practising with my axe to perfect my skills. And after all…" And she smiled. "After all…Vikings were all skilled raiders and pirates!" The crew shared glances.

"So you want to join us, missy?" Sven Two asked. Astrid nodded.

"I've got nowhere else to go," she admitted as Fishlegs nodded and an axe was brought to him.

"Okay," he said determinedly. "Prove to me that you're not just a spoilt rich girl running away and seeking a bit of rough!" She snatched her axe off her back and gently shoved Arild to the side of the deck, her face showing her anger at the insult. They circled, her eyes fixed on Fishlegs's face as the man tried to take her measure. And then he lunged. She parried, danced back and swiped at his legs. He leapt out the way but there was a little more respect in his eyes.

Fishlegs was much stronger and heavier but Astrid was quick, lithe and light on her feet. She parried, using angles and twists and only came straight at him when she was launching a potentially fatal attack. Fishlegs found himself harder and harder pressed to drive her back…until he managed to knock her axe from her hands. But, unarmed, she watched him and as he charged, she dived and rolled past him, snatching her axe one-handed and swinging it round, halting as it rested against his lower back. He froze, knowing the blow would have been fatal.

"Answer…your…question…?" she panted.

"Well, she was very handy with an axe on Drago's ship," Sven One added. The panting Fishlegs stared at him.

"And you couldn't have said?" he asked cynically. Astrid withdrew her axe and resheathed in on her back then offered Fishlegs her hand. He shook it. "Welcome to the crew of the _Night Fury,_ " he said and paused. "At least until we get the Captain back. Then, it will be his say." She nodded.

"I understand," she said quietly. "So where are we heading?" Fishlegs sighed.

"Berserker waters," he said. "We're far faster than the galley-but even so, they have three days."

"He's still alive," Astrid said firmly as Arild came trotting forward to check she was alright. She smiled to reassure him, though her stomach was beginning to dance with uncertainty. What she had said was true: she had abandoned her family and her husband. She really did have nowhere to go and no one who would shelter her. But she pushed back his dishevelled black hair was he leaned against her. "He's the most stubborn man I know," she reminded Fishlegs. "And he has the boy to live for. He'll be praying for rescue, planning to escape, wishing someone would care enough to come for him. And knowing you guys won't give up!" Fishlegs nodded and waved the crew back to their tasks but Snotlout came to stand by her.

"I know my cuz is totally bone-headed," he said in a low voice, "but I saw his face as he was taken by Dagur. He looked terrified, Astrid. He knows whatever is facing him is a nightmare."

 _I am going to die, Astrid. And it is too late._

"I am not giving up," she said, "Because, gods know, I owe him."


	23. Chapter 23: The Return of the Night Fury

**Twenty Three: The Return of the Night Fury.**

They had finally dragged him back to the oar when they had decided he had been given enough time to get over Dagur's torture. He blinked sluggishly, his spirit feeling utterly crushed and tried not to listen to the sneering taunt of his oarsmate. The scarred, brutal man was positively gloating at his misfortune, his pain and he felt a pang of resentment at the unfairness that he was being singled out by men in exactly the same circumstances, condemned for the same crimes. But he couldn't stop the gasp of pain as he was shoved in his place by the man and the overseer saw him jerk, trying to protect himself. The man snarled and lashed him once, causing him to curl pathetically forward, gasping in fear. He bowed his head and tried to master his breathing. He was trembling at the sudden fresh onslaught of pain.

"This man has disappointed the Lord Dagur!" the overseer announced to the slaves, gesturing to Hiccup and using his whip to lift the man's bowed head. "So Lord Dagur has reduced your rations by half. He is not to die…but he will reward whoever persuades him to co-operate!" And he turned and stalked to the front of the galley.

"HALF SPEED!" he shouted and the drummer began to pound out the time. Painfully, Hiccup grasped the oar and gritted his teeth…then pulled. The man next to him glared for a moment, then leaned slightly towards him.

"Wait until we rest," he promised. "You need to do what Dagur asks-or we'll make your life Hel."

"Too late," Hiccup grunted, feeling his wounds pull as he rowed. _Far too late…_

They rowed for hours, his head spinning with weariness and hunger, his arms feeling as if they no longer belonged to him. He could feel his newest wound bleeding and he wondered if he would pass out but finally, they called the rest and the slaves collapsed, exhausted. Sweaty, drained bodies breathing heavily slumped over the oars, the only sounds panting and the occasional groan until…Hiccup felt a blow on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and glanced up-to see his oarsmate looming over him. He half-turned and raised his bleary green eyes.

"You really don't have to do this…" he murmured exhaustedly. The older, scarred man leered, his expression menacing.

"Yes, I do…" he snarled and lunged at Hiccup, his hands locking around the man's slender throat. Clawing, pinned against the raised central walkway, Hiccup definitely felt his vision begin to grey. And now he had no little knife, no weapon to prise this strong and enraged man off…nothing…

 _…_ _except the desperate need to see his son again…_

 _I promised I will come back, Arild…_

 _…_ _and this man isn't going to stop me!_

He pulled his hand away from his neck, knowing he couldn't hope to break the grip. So his hand flung round and stabbed into the man's eyes. The man bellowed and Hiccup gouged again, desperate to get the man to loosen his crushing grip. The scream was louder and finally the man pulled away, howling. Hiccup tore his hands off his neck and reared up, cocking his arm back and slamming a single devastating blow down across the man's face. He slammed back, his head cracking against the bench and he slumped, limp. Hiccup collapsed back, gasping desperately, his throat really painful. He curled against the walkway, cringing at the approach of the overseer.

"YOU!" the man screamed and a vicious grip on Hiccup's hair dragged him to his feet, almost whining in pain. His face creased in agony at the tearing pressure on his scalp and a hand desperately grasped the overseer's wrist to ease the pressure a fraction.

"Please…it wasn't my fault!" he begged. "I-I was just trying to defend myself…" The overseer grabbed him around his already-bruised throat and stared hatefully into his desperate green eyes.

"And are you going to defend yourself against me?" the overseer taunted him. Hiccup realised the grip was meant to be painful and intimidating but he wasn't holding him tight enough to throttle him. He dropped his hands and closed his eyes.

"N-no, sir…" his gasped. The overseer threw him down harshly and watched him hiss in pain. The pirate moved slowly, curling up painfully as the overseer stepped over him, kicking him harshly and pressed a hand against the man who attacked Hiccup. The man's head lolled and his gouged eyes stared up blankly. The overseer kicked Hiccup hard again.

"This one's dead!" he shouted to his colleague. "Get me a fresh one for this oar!" Then he stepped over Hiccup and kicked him again. "You-if this happens again, I'll have you on the frame and give you thirty lashes. I can't waste slaves!" Hiccup collapsed again, curling up as small as he could in the corner of his place against the walkway. He gave a submissive nod.

"Y-yes, sir…" he rasped. He glanced up, seeing the other slaves meet his green gaze-then hastily look away. The hostile murmurs were gone, replaced by awe and fear at a man who could kill another with a single punch. Hiccup sighed: it had been a last resort, one of the few useful things he had learned from the _Thor's Hammer_ and not something he was at all proud of. But as a skinny boy in a crew of big, muscular, powerful men, he had needed to learn the technique and he had mastered it over the years-but he had only resorted to the skill when he was about to be killed.

He closed his eyes. He knew there had been a risk that the overseer would slay him as well but he guessed that the man wouldn't want to lose two slaves in one incident. And he had calculated that the demonstration of his skill would cause his fellow slaves to think twice about attacking him…for now. And there had been one last consequence of the incident, of the forced proximity to the overseer who had been taunting the beaten and ostensibly broken slave…

The man's dagger now nestled in his possession, concealed under his seat and his curled, beaten shape. No one knew it was there. But during the rest period, when the others were asleep, he would be able to use the tool to start digging his chain free…and escape…

oOo

It was growing colder, sleet slapping the faces of the crew on deck as they sped north after the Berserker galley. The black sails were full of the strong wind and the ship was difficult to handle. Fishlegs and the crew were working furiously to keep them sailing after the Berserker galley. They had reached the Berserker waters but after intercepting a Berserker frigate, they had learned Dagur had changed course northwards the previous day north to liaise with Bludvist…and hand over the pirate. The crew hadn't even bothered to steal…much…and had sped after the galley. At least the _Night Fury_ was fast and sleek: she stood every chance of catching the galley.

Astrid was in the cabin, not wanting to stand in the sleet but impatient and worried. Arild was with her and she had the boy sitting on her lap, eating his stew and she was telling him one of the tales of old Berk.

"…so the dishonoured Prince and his faithful wolf companion took the the forest and swore to defy the usurper as an outlaw. He called himself Night Fury and he robbed rich people-nobles, soldiers, tax collectors-and gave the money to the poor villagers who had been robbed by the evil Sheriff and usurper…"

The boy looked up and frowned. His broken arm was in a sling and his bruises were fading but he had lost some of his confidence, no matter how much Astrid praised and reassured him. He missed his father. "Like us? We rob rich people and soldiers," he noted. Astrid sighed.

"But you don't give the money to poor people-you keep it for yourselves," she pointed out.

"I'm poor," Arild argued. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Not any more," she reassured him. "Your Dad will be back soon and he has the treasure he stole. You won't be hungry or cold or alone again." He looked up at her, his big green eyes pleading.

"And if Dad…doesn't come back?" he asked softly. The door opened and Fishlegs stomped in, wrapped up in a thick leather coat.

"I will look after you…or the twins…" he offered.

"Or me," Astrid offered. The boy stared at her in shock. She ruffled his unruly black hair. "But we are going to find your Dad, Arild. Hiccup managed to survive for years with no one on his side. Now he has the whole crew-and you and me and even Snotlout!" The boy put his spoon down and frowned.

"Not the whole crew," he said solemnly. "Halvard tried to kill him…" Fishlegs stared at him in shock.

"What? When?" he asked, leaning close to the boy.

"When…when he was captured," the boy revealed, leaning closer to Astrid. "He was waiting for the ships to close in so he could fight them with the cannons and muskets when Halvard attacked him with a sword. He said he would be given a pardon and a ship and a chest of gold." He breathed hard. "I called out to warn Dad. He fought Halvard off-and he killed him. Then he was attacked by the other ships and he had to give up because they would have killed him…and I was there. If-if I hadn't b-been there, I-I think he m-might have d-died…" Astrid wrapped her arms around him and stared up at Fishlegs.

"Not the biggest surprise, to be honest," he admitted. Then he frowned. "Jorgen went with him to Berkisport. "I'll have a word with him…" Astrid sighed then looked at Arild.

"You saw all of that?" she asked in a concerned voice. He nodded.

"I knew Dad would protect me," he admitted. "But I disappointed him by not doing what he wanted. He wanted me to get away. But I stayed with him." She gave a small smile.

"Stubborn. Doesn't listen to his Dad…yep, you're Hiccup's!" she smiled and the boy stared at her in shock. He narrowed his green eyes and looked closely at her.

"You really _did_ know him," he realised.

"He was my best friend," she admitted. "When we were caught, the brave thing to do would have been to stand by him. But I was a coward. I broke his heart. I know I deserve all that has befallen me since but if I could go back and change it…I would. I made the worst decision once and I won't again. I promise we will get him back." She saw his scepticism. "I know he always keeps his promises. He will be waiting, Arild. A man must be his word." His eyes widened and he snuggled against her.

"I like you much more than his other girlfriend," he admitted. She stiffened.

"Can…can you tell me a little about her?" she asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. He nodded.

"She is called Heather. I think he didn't treat her well. But she didn't listen either. She just wanted him to marry her when he said he didn't. When he dumped her, she ended up kidnapping and buying me as a slave to get him to come back. She was horrible. She had me in chains and slapped me and told me he wouldn't come back for me. That he broke his word. But I know…he always keeps his promises." She nodded.

"Heather is Dagur's sister-the reason why he has Fury now," Fishlegs offered. "She's vengeful and amoral." She sighed. "He treated her badly. She's sworn to treat him worse."

"I think he kinda likes you," Arild said quietly. "But I think he doesn't want to. He needs to hate you for what you did…but sometimes, the way he says your name…kinda tells me he doesn't…" Astrid sighed.

"That's sweet, Arild-but I know it's not true," she said softly. "All I can do is help rescue him and give you back to your Dad…and then see if he'll let me stay." Fishlegs stared at her, recalling the woman who threw porridge at him and had been so rude and aggressive…and the woman who had helped Fury as they escaped Drago. And who Arild clearly trusted. He had no clue whether Fury would forgive her or not.

"SHIP AHOY!" Everyone stared at the door as Tuff broke in through the door. The male twin was damp from the sleet but his face was exultant. "We've found him!"

oOo

The jolting bounce across the waves was a relief because the slaves were rested in the galley when the sails were full of the strong winds. But in another way, it wasn't so fortunate because the overseers had less impulsion to feed and water the slaves. They didn't have the exercise to keep them warm and there were no blankets, only the rags they wore against the chill and the faint mist of spray that leaked around the oars. The cabin grew stale with sweaty, unwashed bodies and other more unpleasant scents. And Hiccup suffered because even when they remembered to feed the slaves, they were still on half rations-except the pirate who was on quarter rations…if they fed him at all.

He had a new oarsmate, a short, muscular man with skin the colour of seasoned pine and dark eyes. His long black hair was braided in a strange style and his beard was full and thick. The man spoke little Norse, his accent thick and difficult to understand and though Hiccup had smiled to him, the man had stared back blankly. He had watched Hiccup closely, frowning at the scorn and taunts he received, watching him being shorted every time food and water was brought round and lashed at the end of every session at the oars, no matter how hard he toiled. He also saw the man was trying to escape…

Curled against the walkway, trying not to put any pressure on his latest wounds, Hiccup was quietly digging at the loop holding his chain with the dagger, his motions surreptitious and hidden by his bowed shape. The wood was hard and seasoned and it was taking an age but he didn't exactly have a lot of other things to occupy his time. His eyes were focussed on the task, his head down and not paying attention. The man next to him saw the approaching menace…and slapped him on the shoulder, catching his latest raw welt. He hissed and his head snapped up…as a familiar voice sent a chill down his spine.

"Well, well, well-you don't look so frisky now, do you, Fury?"

He forced himself to raise his bruised face, forced his voice to be steady and not betray the fear that gripped his hollow stomach. He clenched his fists to mask the tremble and allowed the dagger to drop into the most shielded corner under his body. He met the cruel face.

"Looks can be deceiving, Dagur," he replied a little too quickly. The man grabbed the whip stuffed in his belt and he couldn't help it: he began to hyperventilate. Emerald green eyes widened with fear and he paled as a hand snatched his matted auburn hair and wrenched his head back to pull him half off his seat. The whip lifted his chin and he pressed his lips closed, determined not to make another sound.

"I see your friends didn't seem capable to encouraging you to your duty to my poor abused sister," Dagur sneered. "So I shall have to do it…" Hiccup tensed and the coiled whip slammed into his body, the handle knocking the breath from him. His strangled whimper was loud in the sudden silence, broken only by the subsequent blows. Finally, Dagur dropped him and spun on his heel. "No food…just water ration for the next three days…" he growled as he vanished up the ladder, leaving the overseer with a nasty expression on his face. Then he turned back to his seat and resumed his doze while the other slaves settled down as well.

The new man leaned closer to Hiccup, seeing the pirate curled up, whimpering in pain. He scooched closer and hesitated, then gently swatted the pirate on the shoulder. Hiccup raised his ashen face and inspected the man with bleary eyes.

"You alright?" the strange man asked him, his accent not masking his concern. Hiccup gave the finest ghost of a smile.

"Thanks…" he said blearily. "You warned me…"

"See come…" the man explained. "You hurt?" Hiccup managed a small nod.

"I'll live," he sighed, his voice thick with pain. His eyes fluttered closed. He really was very weary, so tired of struggling against the pain, the hatred, the never-ending despair…

 _…_ _but he had promised Arild he would return, promised he would hug the thin boy and wrap him in his embrace…that he wouldn't leave him alone…_

"Stay with…" the man said urgently, leaning closer. "You try escape?" Hiccup managed the slightest of nods. The man patted his chest urgently. "Elias," he said. Hiccup managed the faintest lopsided smile.

"Hiccup," he groaned, gesturing vaguely at his scored chest. Painfully, he snaked his arm round and grabbed the knife, then determinedly dug into the wood once more. He looked away, his grimace obvious. Elias tapped his shoulder again and when he looked up, he saw the man offer him a hunk of black bread. He gaped. He hadn't been fed for two days and his stomach was hurting painfully. Food was a priceless resource in the galley-but the man's expression was sympathetic.

"They treat you bad," he asked. "Why?" Hiccup sighed, still wary.

"I'm a bad man," he admitted. "I upset his sister. So he wants to kill me for it." Elias nodded his head again.

"I get lost…" he admitted. "Poof! End here…because I different…" Hiccup closed his hand around the bread and sighed.

"Get away if you can," Hiccup advised him softly. "They will kill you without a thought."

"Eat," he invited the sagging pirate. Hiccup stared up for a moment then nodded and tore into the meagre food. He was ravenous and devoured the bread in moments. Breathing hard, he stared gratefully up at the man.

"Thanks," he sighed and grimaced. "Please…keep watch. I…I will try to take you if I ever get away…" Elias nodded and stationed himself, peering at the walkway. Hiccup turned back and prised the loop of his chain-and the new attachment for the other man's chain. But he had hardly started when the cry went up:

"BATTLE STATIONS!"

Hiccup sat up straight, ignoring the myriad of protests his body gave. He braced himself, grabbing his oar and casting a wary glance at Elias. Then the overseer leapt to his feet and roared the slaves. "GET TO YOUR OARS!" He coiled his whip and cast a venomous glare at the pirate. The beat began, faster than they had been driven before and the slaves bent to the task as the crack of the whip sounded.

Overhead, the thud and crunch of cannon sounded. Hiccup found himself tensing at the sounds, wishing Tuff and Ruff were firing. He knew all too well how vulnerable the slaves were, how they could be killed by a ship pulling alongside and smashing the oars inward, by a direct impact of a cannon ball or drowned when the ship sank. The rowers were being driven even harder, lashes biting almost every back as the overseer screamed in rage at their efforts. Cannons thudded again and the sickening crack sounded overhead, accompanied with the crunch as the mast toppled. The slaves all stopped for a shocked moment and the overseer shouted for his comrades. The other two ran to his aid and all three screamed at the slaves, whipping them back to their task, trying to escape the attack. Hiccup glanced to Elias and the man nodded, hauling powerfully on the oar as Hiccup ducked down and dug furiously at the chain, prising one end clear and then driving the dagger into the loop around his oarsmate.

"Get out of my way!" Hiccup's head snapped up as he heard the scream, his eyes widening in utter shock and fear as he spied Heather scrambling down into the galley, her face wild with rage and a sword clamped in her fist. She scanned the slaves and picked out his gaunt, beaten shape by his distinctive auburn hair. "YOU!" she screamed, approaching him and raising the sword. "Your mongrel band have come for you-and they can stare at your wrecked corpse! I won't ever let you go, you bastard!" And she raised the sword above him. Still chained and helpless, he cringed back, his hands closing on his chain and pulling with all his might. She was right…he had just run out of time.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, BITCH!" Hiccup stiffened at the voice and felt his heart leap in shock. Heather was turning, her sword still raised and grey eyes blazing as she saw the blonde shape advancing at a run with a raised axe.

"You! I knew he was betraying me with you, you faithless slut!" Heather screamed. "Where's your bastard?" Astrid didn't even break stride, her axe swinging furiously and slamming Heather back. she planted herself firmly between the jet-haired girl and the chained up pirate. Hiccup stared up at her, his green eyes wide in astonishment. Astrid was dressed as he recalled her from training, all those years ago. He stared up at the furious shape, her weight forward on the balls of her booted feet, the axe gripped tight, her hair tightly braided and her leather headband keeping her bangs off her eyes.

"He's mine!" Astrid growled, her eyes flashing with rage. Hiccup grimaced. "Come and get him if you want him, you skank!" Elias tapped his shoulder and the two men began pulling on their chains as Heather charged Astrid and the sword slammed against the axe. Elias grunted as he felt his chain begin to give.

"She you wife?" he asked, jerking his head towards Astrid. Hiccup shook his head vehemently.

"Hel, no!" he replied as she parried a more furious attack on her. Heather was screaming, her attack wild but still skilled. Astrid retreated a few steps but would not go far enough to leave Hiccup exposed. Then she flipped the blade and slammed the other woman back. Hiccup saw Elias's chain give and prepared himself to be abandoned-but felt the man's hand grab his chain and the two of them finally wrenched Hiccup free. He glanced up-and saw an overseer come up behind Astrid.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted as she ducked and her axe flipped into her other hand, the blade hitting the overseer hard in his middle. She continued the spin, the blade arching up and the flat slamming through Heather's defence and colliding with her chin. She flew a handful of yards through the air and slammed hard onto the walkway, rolling. She scrabbled for her sword as Astrid rose, her free arm reaching down and offered the open hand to Hiccup.

"C'mon-the crew are on deck!" she reassured him. Another stocky shape appeared by the ladder, impaling another overseer and punching the last one senseless.

"Hey, cuz!" he called. Hiccup felt his head spinning in shock.

" _SNOTLOUT?_ What in Thor's name are you doing here?" he gasped. Snotlout winked.

"Helping rescue my cuz!" he said as if it was obvious. Hiccup swayed, then took Astrid's hand and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. His legs were buckling and she grabbed him, fiercely pulling his lanky arm over her shoulders, supporting him. She was breathing hard.

"He…comes…" he gasped, jerking his head at Elias. The slave stared at him in gratitude and Astrid nodded, her eyes sweeping over the rest of the galley.

"And them?" she asked gently. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Get me to my son," he breathed, struggling to stay upright.

"NO!" Heather screamed, scrambling to her feet, her face bloody and sword waving. "He's mine! And he has to die here!" Astrid glanced at Snotlout and the man gave a grin.

"Get him outta here!" he shouted and walked forward, tipping a small smile at the woman. Astrid and Elias dragged the pirate up the ladder as the clangs of swordplay echoed from below. Head spinning, vision blurred, Hiccup felt himself dragged over the deck and then he raised his head.

"Cap'n-good to see you," Fishlegs called, fighting the Berserker guards with Sven One, Bucket and Jorgen. "Now get him to the ship!"

"Aye, aye!" Astrid said firmly and hauled Hiccup to the boarding gangplank. He clung to her as they stumbled over the dancing seas, icy spray hitting his battered shape. He almost collapsed as they hit the deck of the _Night Fury_ and she started to haul him to his cabin. She turned to the twins. "Got him!" she told them unnecessarily. They whooped. "Give the signal!"

"You got it!" Ruff grinned as they fired and exploded the passenger cabins on the other ship. Immediately, the crew raced back, Snotlout emerging from the galley at a sprint and swinging over with the crew. Elias stared at them and stepped closer to the sagging pirate.

"All back?" Fish asked and there were affirmatives all round. "Then cut us free!" the First Mate bellowed and they cut free from the crippled Berserker ship. Hiccup clung to Astrid as Dagur appeared on the deck, his sister stumbling to his side.

"I WILL GET YOU, FURY!" he screamed. "DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER! DRAGO IS COMING FOR YOU!"

Hiccup raised his head and managed a pained grimace. "But not today!" he called. "Enjoy rowing, Dagur!" The black sails flapped above him and the _Night Fury_ pulled away swiftly, leaving the damaged vessel. Hiccup half-turned a step to look at his crew. "Not even raiding the ship, guys? I'm disappointed! I go on holiday for a few days and you all start slacking…" His voice was weak, almost broken and his face was white between the bruises.

"This was a _Not For Profit_ raid, Cap'n," Fish told him with a grin. "We were only tasked by Lady Astrid to steal one item." Hiccup raised a weary eyebrow. "One slave-former pirate, auburn hair, green eyes, smart mouth, penchant for trouble." The pirate gave a weary smile.

"Better go back," he murmured. "Missed him…my hair's more browny red than auburn…"

And then he collapsed onto his face.


	24. Chapter 24: The Captain's Choice

**Twenty Four: The Captain's Choice**

Consciousness slowly seeped back into Hiccup's befuddled brain which was unusual because he usually woke with a snap. Various sensations began to make themselves known and he began to make sense of his world…

…he was on his side on his bed, half-curled with his torso wrapped firmly in bandages. There was a pillow wedged behind his back to stop him accidentally knocking his wounds against the wooden wall of his cabin. There was a warm, firm body pressed against his chest, occasional little fidgets telling him it was the boy. His hand was resting softly over the boy's side, feeling the small rise and fall of his breathing. A blanket was pulled up to his waist, half-covering both man and boy. The cabin was dim with a shielded lamp casting a soft yellow light. The air was cool and the cabin was swaying as the _Night Fury_ surged through the choppy waters…

 _He was home._

He shifted slightly as the door creaked and a face poked round the wood: Astrid. He tensed as she gave a small smile and softly entered, walking forward and dropping to crouch before him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him gently. "Do you need anything? Are you in pain?" He frowned and tried to give an answer. He shifted slightly and clamped his teeth down on his lip, biting against a scream as he pulled his wounds. Her hand gently rested against his cheek, feeling him tremble in agony, sweat standing out of his ashen face. "Shh…" she said softly, stroking his hair and trying to soothe him. "I think there is something in the medicine box which may help…" She made to pull away but his hand clamped around her wrist and his dark green eyes locked on hers.

"Stay…" he gasped, his voice broken. She stared but then lowered herself to sit by him, his hand still gripped around her wrist.

"Okay," she said softly, grimacing at the fierce grip. He stared at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked her gruffly. She stared at him.

"Because I needed to rescue you," she told him.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because…I made a terrible decision five years ago and it totally ruined your life…and mine," she admitted. "I wasn't going to make the same mistake again…" He shook his head slightly.

"No," he murmured. "Arild?"

"I couldn't stay with Eret," she admitted. "He…wants to…" She stopped and sighed. "I can't. Not with _him_. He…grabbed me…and Arild ran at him. I was dragged away and he…oh gods, he _beat_ the boy! And even so, he still escaped and came to my room so I could grab him and escape. He was badly beaten and Eret had broken his arm. When I got to the town, I saw the ship and took Arild to them…and begged to stay. Snotlout intercepted me and he wanted to leave as well, to be honest. We both gave up everything to leave Berk because staying was…unbearable." She sighed and stared at the floor. "I guess…you can drop me off at some port somewhere…because I _cannot_ go back!"

Hiccup braced his arms, bit his lip against the pain and levered himself up to a rocky sitting position. His head spun and his vision briefly greyed with impending unconsciousness, before he managed to blink his vision clear. She stared up at him, his bloodless face determined.

"Why do you care?" he rasped. She swallowed.

"I-I never _stopped_ caring," she said softly. "And I know you don't accept my explanation. I know you won't forgive me…but I knew I owed you at least helping rescue you and give you your son back." She stole a glance at Arild, who was blinking awake and staring at her. Then the boy craned his head back and his bruised face lit with joy.

"Dad!" he cried, squirming round and flinging himself against Hiccup. The man grunted in pain, the impact on his wounds making him feel faint again. But he wrapped his arms around the boy and gave him a fierce hug.

"I missed you," he breathed roughly, feeling the boy cry against him.

"I-I thought you were gone," he admitted after a moment, "but Astrid made sure I knew you would come back…"

"Buddy, what happened?" Hiccup asked in a concerned tone. Arild sighed.

"You told me to look after her," he admitted, "so when that man attacked her, I ran at him and stabbed him in the hand. I shouted for him to get away but she turned to come back-when a man grabbed her and dragged her away. Then he…" He paused for a long time, his little shape trembling. Hiccup realised the boy was only hugging him with one arm and he pushed the boy away, to see the bruises on his face and the splinted arm. He glanced around. Astrid had already left, the door closing silently as he had talked with his son.

"He broke your arm?" he rasped in a low voice. He already knew but the confirmation still made him feel sick. Arild nodded.

"I managed to get to Astrid and she escaped through the window. I remembered how to do the lock picking thing, Dad! She carried me all the way to town and met that other man…Dad, is he _really_ your cousin?" Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted roughly.

"Wow. We came to the ship," Arild continued. "Fish and the others were really surprised but they let Astrid and the other man come. When we were at sea, Fish challenged Astrid to see if she was good enough for the crew. She beat him! It was so cool! She's really good with that axe…" Hiccup sighed.

"I know," he breathed, "but I don't think I can ever trust her again…" Arild stared at him.

"Um, why?" he asked softly.

"Bud-she pretended she didn't love me-that she was never my friend," he tried to say patiently. "We had been friends for over ten years. I was madly in love with her-and she broke my heart when I needed her friendship most."

"I really like her," he said stubbornly. "She's been really kind to me. She treated all my wounds from when Eret beat me-and she treated all of yours as well, Dad. She led the attack to rescue you-she was _awesome!_ And when she came back with you, she wasn't letting you go. When you fainted, she made sure you were brought here. I don't know where she's sleeping now, Dad, because your cousin has the other cabin."

"You can never understand how devastating what she did was to me" Hiccup growled and the boy looked nervous but for once, he grabbed his courage.

"Have you never made a mistake?" he asked the man softly. "She admits it and is really, _really_ sorry. So much she gave up her life to come here to be with you. She saved you! And I know you still sorta like her...no matter what you say! And if you make her go…I will go with her because I couldn't stay with you if you're that mean!" Hiccup stared. "I know you were mean to Heather and she deserved it. But Astrid doesn't. Not now."

"It's not your call!" Hiccup told him sharply. Arild blinked. Then he got up and pulled his little boots on. Hiccup could see his hands trembling.

"No, it isn't," he said, sniffing. "But-but I wish it was. Because I don't want to go. But I can't stay with you, Dad, if you are so horrible to her!" And then he ran from the room. Hiccup just caught the hitch of his breaths as the door slammed. He sighed and gritted his teeth as he shifted position.

"And somehow I'm the bad guy," he breathed, grimacing as he shimmied to the edge of the bed and slowly levered himself to his feet. He cast around for his boots, saw his spare pair and stamped them achingly on, then grasped his blanket and wrapped it around his bandaged shape. He knew he probably shouldn't be up and he felt awful but he slowly emerged onto the swaying deck. For a moment, he felt disorientated, his sea-legs shot, head spinning and body hurting with every breath. But he needed to find the boy…and Astrid. Gods, what _could_ he do with Astrid?

"Captain!" Mulch saw him first and the crew swarmed forward. Achingly, he managed to smile, his eyes wary as they came close. He was still feeling very vulnerable, pathetically weak and intensely grateful they had rescued him. Gods knew, if they hadn't, he would probably be dead now. He nodded to Elias, now dressed in warm clothes and looking more relaxed and the former slave gave a nod and smile as Fury shuffled his feet.

"Thanks…for coming," he managed roughly. His throat was still parched and the bruises round his neck painful. He saw Fishlegs walking forward and beckoned him closer. The First Mate frowned. "Where's my son?" he asked. Fish sighed.

"He ran off in tears into the hold," he admitted.

"Yeah-you broke the little dude!" Tuff said shortly.

"What did you say to little Toothless?" Ruff added, her eyes glittering. Hiccup groaned. He really couldn't go down the hold now, not in his state… But he turned to the hatch anyway. "Help me down," he said stubbornly.

"Captain…" Fish protested. Hiccup twisted his head just enough to glare at his friend.

"Look, I think I upset him," he murmured. "I know I'm an ass…"

"You're an injured ass," Ruff added, her tone softening. "Can't it wait?" Hiccup shook his head.

"I think…I've disappointed my son," he said heavily. "And I know how that feels. Gods, _I know how that feels_! I need to see him before I break his heart…" He allowed them to manhandle him down to the hold and he shuffled painfully along the floor, a lamp clamped in his hand. There was no sign of the boy and with a groan, he headed for the far back of the hold, where he had found the boy hiding before. And then he stopped: he could hear voices.

"…he shouted at me," the boy sobbed, his voice tearing at Hiccup's heart. He heard a shushing noise and someone else moved slightly.

"He didn't mean it, Arild," Astrid said gently. "Look, he's had a really bad time. He's very badly hurt and is in a lot of pain. He's only just woken up. Don't be mad at him. He still loves you." The boy paused.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "He looked so mad. He said I didn't understand. But he told me what you did and so did you. He's got his revenge and you're really sorry. No one deserved to have to stay with Eret! And you went to save him…why can't he say it's quits and go back to being in love with you?"

"I think…he suffered a lot more that he never told you about, Arild," she said gently. "I guess he can't let all that go just because I realised what a fool I was. We wouldn't have been together anyway but he at least would have known he wasn't alone…that I care."

"You do, don't you?" the boy asked. There was a pause.

"Very much," she admitted, "though I think I gave up any right to expect anything back." She paused. "But your Dad does love _you_. When I grabbed him from the galley, all he said was 'get me to my son'." There was a sniff.

"But he's so mad and I don't understand why," Arild murmured. "And he's mad at me." His voice was trembling. "D-do you think he'll beat me?" Hiccup flinched from where he was listening, not daring to move.

"Arild, sweetie-your Dad loves you and would never lay a finger on you," she assured him immediately. "He was very badly treated as a boy, always shouted at and scorned and beaten up by his horrible younger cousin. He would never hurt you because he would want to be the Dad he never had. He used to talk about how one day, when he had a son, he would be the best father possible and nothing like his own Dad. You never have to worry about that!" She sighed. "Look-he's mad at me, not you. And I guess he won't stop being mad at me. So you go back and see your Dad. He'll be happy to see you. And I…will have to think about what I could possibly do when he kicks me off." She gave the boy a little shove. "Now scoot! Your poor Dad will be wondering what's happened to you!"

Hiccup heard steps approach and then something slammed into his legs. He yelped and a thud sounded as the boy hit the floor. Arild stared up.

"Dad?"

"You really don't _ever_ look where you're going, so you?" he sighed and braced one arm against the low roof while leaning every slightly to grab the boy's good arm and haul him to his feet.

"Dad!" The boy flung himself against the man's legs. Hiccup winced. "I'm so s-sorry…" He leaned forward with a hiss of pain and managed a half-hug round the boy.

"It's okay, bud," he murmured and led the boy back towards Astrid. "I think we need to talk…" Astrid looked up: she was sitting where he had been the last time he had been in this little niche, her knees pulled to her chest and eyes suspiciously swollen. He managed to perch on a crate, his face colourless with pain and green eyes too bright. "We all need to talk…" She swallowed and looked up. No longer the lady, the heir to House Hofferson, she knew she was literally at his mercy, a woman on the run from her legal husband with no name, no protector and no rights. Her arms tightened round her legs.

"No 'tall talk'?" the boy asked him suspiciously. Hiccup tightened his arm around the boy and when he had managed to sit and calmed his breathing against the pain, he pulled the lad to settle on his lap.

"No, you're part of this," he admitted heavily. "I'm not a single man any more: I have a son and any decision I make has to include you." The boy stared and leaned very gently against his father, relaxing as he felt the arm wrap protectively around him. Astrid stared at him silently, not knowing what to say and knowing this was his show. She was nothing…had nothing… He stared at her. "Why are you here?" he asked her. She swallowed.

"I have nowhere else to go," she told him honestly. He stared at her.

"And whose fault is that?" His tone was cold. She stared at him: he hadn't forgiven her. He would _never_ forgive her. She had hurt him horribly and her reward would be the same rejection she had subjected him to. Her eyes burned and she blinked once. Her voice was thick with emotion as she spoke.

"Mine. It's _always_ my fault, right? No one _else_ caused this. There's never any chance I may have been given _impossible_ choices and even then, I made the worst one. I know that. I mean-sure, I wasn't sent to a whorehouse, to be raped and abused but I ended up a prisoner, sold as a commodity to a lying, honourless brute was was going to take what he wanted no matter what I said. And though I was a coward in not standing by you, I lost the boy I loved and I thought he had died and I had _no one_ I could turn to because he was my best friend as well!" She buried her face in her knees and her shoulders shook with sobs. Hiccup stared at her and Arild fidgeted.

 _Best friends forever, right?_

 _I'll always love you, Astrid. I promise I'll always love you._

"I know," the pirate said slowly. He stared at her. "Why did you stay on the ship?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were safe," she admitted, her voice muffled. "You were in trouble because of Heather. You didn't treat her well-and she treated you worse. She wanted to kill you. I-I couldn't have lived with myself if she had succeeded. So I made sure I was there when you were rescued." She sighed. "I know you won't let me stay-Fishlegs said as much when I convinced him to let me stay with Arild."

"You let Eret hurt him," Hiccup said in a low voice. She nodded.

"I tried to stop him," she admitted. "Arild saved me…but I wasn't good enough to stop Eret. I-I wasn't strong enough…"

"You rescued him and carried him to the port," Hiccup told her. "You treated my son-both when you brought him here and when we escaped from Drago's ship. My son trusts you."

"I failed you," she said quietly. He stared at her: this was an Astrid he _hadn't_ ever seen, the Astrid who had given up. An Astrid who had no hope any more and knew all she faced was shame and isolation and exile. "I'm sorry." He flinched at her almost inaudible words.

 _I'm sorry I can't be the son you want, Dad. But I love her. And I wouldn't want to be without her._

 _You are a disgrace, Hiccup. To me, to your ancestors, to your poor mother…and I cannot tolerate a failure. You disobeyed my rules and so I will not tolerate you in my family any more! You are thrown from the family, expelled from the Hooligan Tribe and exiled from Berk. No one will speak to you, even acknowledge you exist. You will have no food, no welcome, no succour. If you fall, they will step over you. You are NOTHING! And you will die like the trash you are!_

 _Dad…please…I am your son…I-I love you…_

 _Take him from my sight!_

He blinked and leaned forward, staring at her. He held her future in his hands. He could treat her as she treated him, spurning her and expelling her irrevocably from his life. He could take ultimate vengeance against her and hurt her as badly as she had hurt him…

 _He's lying, Father. I never loved him, never harboured and real feeling for this…boy…except pity. The poor wretch has imagined it all. After all, why would a Hofferson fall for a runt?_

But he could recall her expression, the tone of her voice as she had finally explained herself. And the haunting words of the threats she had faced…and had crumbled before. Fearless Astrid Hofferson wasn't fearless but she was human-and vulnerable.

 _I was afraid. I couldn't face shaming my ancestors. I couldn't face being sent to a whorehouse. I couldn't let him kill you!_

She was trembling hard, expecting rejection, expecting Captain _Fury_. He felt Arild look up into his face and he gently stroked the boy's head. The green eyes were pleading, the expression frightened. The boy knew his own future would be determined by the Captain's choice.

 _I couldn't stay with you if you're that mean!_

And then he stiffly dropped to his knees just by her side. He gave a hiss of pain and his grip on Arild tightened.

"You did your best," he told her slowly. "And you got him away and here to me." He paused. "I wasn't your fault, Astrid. I think we both know that. Magne betrayed us both. We wouldn't have been together, no matter what we said. I just wished…you could have let me know you still loved me, that you cared…because it would have stopped me wanting to die for the last five years, would have given me something to hope for. Instead of dedicating myself completely to revenge, I would have found you and we would have gone away together." She nodded silently, still staring at the floor. He reached out and gently lifted her hand: a small silver ring was nestling on her left hand, on the third finger.

"I told you I never took it off the chain, off my person…I just couldn't wear it until I left home," she admitted. He lifted a hand and gently lifted her chin. Her skin was wet.

 _Did he want to be his father or be himself? Did he want to destroy her as he had been destroyed? It was everything he had dreamed of for all those years…but now, faced with a real woman who had apologised, wept, stood between him and a murderous Heather…could he go through with it?_

 _But if not…Could he forgive her? Could he trust her?_

 _I guess you can only try._

"Astrid?" he said softly. Her azure eyes looked up to meet his. "I'm not sure if I can trust you again…but I want you to stay. Arild wants you to stay…" She gave a small smile, her breath shuddering in relief.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"I know what it's like to be driven from your home, to be left with nothing and no one," he said. "And I suppose I could still do that to you…but do I want to be as bad as my father? To be as ruthless as my father?" He sighed. "You have suffered as well, milady Astrid," he murmured. "Marriage to Eret is definitely a punishment I would wish on no one. Your father treated you like a commodity, like you were nothing as well. And that he would cast you aside as well…that he threatened…" He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I'm done with vengeance, milady. You came back. I cannot say how relieved, how…hopeful…I felt as you stood by me, protecting me…" He leaned closer, holding her chin and gently pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened and she stiffened, but then she kissed him back, tentative and uncertain. He persisted, his hand rising gently to grasp her head and deepen the kiss until he finally broke away, satisfied she had finally responded. She was gasping, her eyes wide and completely flustered.

"Thank you for coming back," he said huskily. "Thank you for saving my life," he added.

"H….H…Hiccup…" she gasped. He gave a small smile.

"As I said, I'm not sure if I can trust you…but…" He paused and his eyes shone. He gave a small sigh. "But I still love you, Astrid. I always have. And I'm willing…to risk my heart again…if you love me…?" Tears trickled down her cheeks and she nodded, her eyes relieved and bright with hope as well.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you…" And she pressed against him, feeling him cautiously hug her, still very battered by his imprisonment. Arild poked his head out from the embrace and pulled a face. Hiccup kissed her again and then slowly pulled away.

"Um…Astrid…could you…um…help me up?" he asked quietly. "I'm rather stiff and quite frankly, I think it would _kill_ me if I had to do it on my own…" She gave a small laugh at his discomfort and he huffed but she braced under his shoulder and levered his lanky shape to his feet. He leaned heavily on her and she could feel him trembling with the effort.

"You really do need that painkiller," she said in a low voice. "I'll get it for you once you are back in bed, Captain Fury." He cast her a sideways look.

"Can't wait to get me into bed," he sighed. "I mean, how could you resist all this raw _pirateness?_ " She smiled as they made their unsteady way back to the ladder.

"Dad? Does that mean she's staying?" Arild asked.

"Yeah, bud," he sighed. "You were right. I was being mean. It doesn't mean I can properly trust her yet. But I'm willing to try…"

"Is she going to be my new Mom?" the boy asked hopefully. The adults stopped, blushed and shared a look before bursting out laughing.

"Er…we'll need to wait and see, bud," Hiccup managed when they had both calmed down enough to speak. Arild stared at them with a roll of the eyes then scrambled up the stairs agilely. Again, Astrid had to haul the pirate up, his hands tight on her and eyes trusting her not to let him fall. But he was relieved and exhausted when they made the deck once more…to find the entire crew and Snotlout waiting hopefully for their return and trying not to look like they had been attempting to eavesdrop. Hiccup cast them a glare. "How much did you hear?" he asked in exasperation.

"The little dude asking about a new Mom," Tuff said without shame.

 _"_ _TUFF!"_

"Hey! I was just honest…" the male twin protested. "I mean we all want to know if he…she…they…"

"Oh gods," Hiccup groaned. Astrid stared at him.

"Still worshipping the deck you walk on?" she teased.

"Utterly," he sighed. "Okay-listen up, you lot! Astrid is staying. My cousin can as well, if he wants. Elias, my friend-you are also very welcome! Arild _doesn't_ have a new Mom…yet…and the next person who asks will be on night watch for a week, savvy?"

"Aye, Aye, sir!" came the reply and everyone pretended to be busy as Astrid helped him back to his cabin. They paused at the door and he stroked her face gently.

"Are you sure you want this…?" he asked her gently, gesturing vaguely to the ship. She nodded, seeing him lean towards her once more.

"Aye, aye, sir," she said softly and kissed him.

oOo

Dagur the Deranged received the message from Drago with some trepidation: men who failed Drago didn't tend to have a long life expectancy. But the Dark Lord was remarkably forgiving and his message was simple:

 _Get me the pirate. My ships will be on the shores of Berk in a week!_

 **A/N: Now, I am sure some of you will be fuming that Hiccup seems to have forgiven Astrid. He hasn't. He's going to** ** _try_** **to give her a chance because he doesn't want to treat her as badly as he was treated. He still harbours some feelings for her (poor boy) and the knowledge that she still cares for him and she was seriously threatened by her father to make her reject him…and she's given everything up for him has persuaded him to give her another chance. The fact she saved his life and Arild likes her has also had something to do with it. Will it work out? Keep reading…**


	25. Chapter 25: Prepare for War!

**Twenty Five: Prepare for War!**

"It's not over," Hiccup said from his bed, his head pillowed on one arm and eyes focussed on the council in his room. Astrid was perched on the bed by his feet with Arild on her lap and Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Sven One, Mulch, Snotlout and Jorgen were all squashed in the cabin, leaning against every possible surface. Snotlout frowned.

"What d'you mean, cuz?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Drago," Hiccup sighed, shifting his position slightly. Despite Astrid's attentive care and frequent doses of the poppy elixir that enabled him to function enough to get out of bed and actually do a little work, he was taking a very long time to recover from the dismal wounds they had inflicted upon him. Unconsciously, his hand gently stroked hers and she shyly curled her fingers round his. "He had a fleet that we seriously inconvenienced when we encountered it. Now he will be even more mad because Dagur was taking me to him as a gift." He paused. "Apparently, he's really angry we blew up his flagship."

Immediately, the twins high-fived and whooped excitedly. "That was like a MILLION points," Tuff said eagerly.

"TWO million!" Ruff agreed and they head-butted each other, both collapsing to the floor, rubbing their foreheads. Astrid frowned.

"Um…do they do that often?" she asked. With a roll of the eyes, he nodded and gave a sigh.

"All the time," he admitted. "It's a wonder they don't end up forgetting their own names…"

"And rumour has it he wants you back…wants _his slave_ back," Fishlegs repeated helpfully. Snotlout frowned.

"Hey, hey-what's that?" he asked. With a shudder, Hiccup pressed his hand to his chest and closed his eyes.

 _This was it-the moment you knew would come,_ Hiccup told himself then forced himself to open his eyes and face his crew as he pulled his bandages down enough to reveal the horrible brand.

"I got it when he tortured me for information on how to invade Berk," he revealed reluctantly and then stiffened. "Invade Berk. the largest Navy in the Archipelago and the most powerful defensive force before the Mainland. If Berk falls, there will be no one left to block his path right through the Archipelago. Berserk will be Drago's ally-Gods, I already know Dagur has a relationship with Drago!…and I can't see the Outcasts bravely defending alone by themselves, despite all the Treaties they have ostensibly signed. Their leader isn't called _the Treacherous_ for nothing!"

"So he'll be heading for Berk," Snotlout said in sudden concern.

"Master Viggo rejected your warning," Fishlegs reminded Hiccup. "So the pirates won't be helping either."

"We could all just sail south and away from the chaos," Sven One suggested. As one, everyone turned to glare at him. "What? _Every pirate for himself and Loki takes the hindmost_ , remember?"

"Drago's ships are huge, very difficult to break down and heavily armoured," Hiccup reminded him. "We need more floating shots and we need Berk mobilised." His green eyes flashed with urgency and everyone stared. Voicing what everyone else was thinking, Astrid sighed.

"Hiccup-you can't go back to Berk," she reminded him. "Nor can Fury!" There was pause before he acknowledged the point with a sigh.

"No," he admitted, "but I'm going anyway. Because someone has to talk some sense into the Governor." Snotlout sighed.

"Won't work, cuz," he sighed. "Magne will already have taken over as heir-and we all know he's a treacherous little shit. Stoick won't be allowed to listen or act on any warning…"

"What makes you think I'll make an appointment and walk in any time your bastard brother is there?" Hiccup snapped, his green eyes flashing. His anger wasn't directed as Snotlout but at himself, for his stupid stubbornness in doing something he knew was very _very_ stupid and suicidal…but which he was going to do anyway. "I will give Stoick one warning because even if he deserves to die, not everyone in the Archipelago does."

"Even so, cuz…he may not listen to _you,"_ Snotlout admitted. "He's become very stubborn and inflexible."

"Then I need to visit the blacksmith," Hiccup decided. "He betrayed me once…but he is the best blacksmith in the Archipelago…and I need Gobber to help me make enough floating shots to stop Drago…permanently." Fishlegs sighed, hearing the determination in his voice.

"Okay-I'll set the course for Berk."

oOo

It was after dinner when Governor Stoick paced his large, marble-lined mansion, listening to the empty echoes and feeling an equal emptiness in his heart. His son had been cast aside five years ago-and now his Heir, his beloved surrogate son, Snotlout, had betrayed him by stealing the pirate ship and running off with Astrid Hofferson. He stopped and his huge hands bunched into fists. That woman seemed to be at the centre of every disaster to befall the Governor. Half of Berk was in uproar, her father had hired expensive lawyers who were harrying Stoick and Magne had assumed he was now Heir and was was behaving as if he already owned Berk.

Forcing the tension from his huge frame, Stoick sighed and slowly paced back towards his office. He had dedicated his life to Berk, to serving and protecting the people as his father had taught him and his father before him. And he had hoped, when Hiccup was born, so small and disappointing, that Valka would quicken again and produce him the son he deserved and needed, a big strapping lad like Snotlout or Magne. But Valka had died suddenly, leaving him with the single child and an island to run. Deprived of his hopes, his love and the prospects of a better heir, he buried his grief in his work and ignored the disappointment that Hiccup had become. And though his tutors reported the boy was brilliant, exceptionally smart and well ahead of his peers in academic subjects, Stoick had disregarded the boy. In his mind, no amount of academic success would overcome the fact that he was so small, so weak and frail and Stoick had realised he would never be suitable to succeed him.

And then the boy had been stubborn, defiant and duplicitous. He had befriended the Hofferson girl and refused to renounce the friendship. Judgement hazed by rage and ultimate disappointment, Stoick had been determined to understand why his son had betrayed him but Hiccup hadn't helped when he had refused to comply with his father's questions: finally Stoick had been so determined to enforce his will that he had actually tortured his own son. The result had been catastrophic: he had finally disowned Hiccup and thrown him from his life. And the only regret had had was his decree in forbidding the people of Berk from offering him any help-because it had been cruel and appeared vindictive. True, the boy would still have needed to leave the island but he would not been condemned to starve. Pausing to rub the bridge of his nose, he shook his head to dispel the futile ruminations. The boy had made his choices and was paying the price: banishment and now slavery. _He was no longer Stoick's concern._

He opened the door into his office and walked in-and then he started as a hand snatched the sword from his hip and shoved him forward. Before he could even react, the door slammed shut behind him and the click of the lock told him he was trapped. Behind him, there were three sets of breathing, but it was the three shapes standing by his desk that had him frozen, grey-green eyes widening in shock. To the right of his chair behind the desk stood Astrid Hofferson, dressed like a cross between a pirate and a Viking. Her leather headband, leather vest and skirt, tunic and leggings and old-style axe slung across her back were very different to the elegant and poised woman that she had become. Her expression was cold and determined. To the left of the chair stood his (former?) heir, Snotlout. The stocky young man had a grim expression as well, his blue eyes cold, his white shirt unfastened at the neck and black waistcoat open. A sword was sitting ready on his hip and his arms were folded.

Between them, seated comfortably in the Governor's chair, was the lean and relaxed shape of Captain Fury. The man seemed perfectly fit despite his captivity and slavery in the galleys, his head inclined on one side, his black scarf covering the lower half of his face, his forest green eyes glittering with calculation as he faced the massive shape of the Governor-his father. He was clothed in a deep red tunic, a cloak over his shoulders and sword belt round his waist….and he was holding a pistol pointed directly at the Governor's heart.

"Please, give me a reason," he said roughly. Stoick remained stock still.

"A murderer like you doesn't need a reason," he growled.

"And yet only one of us has tried to kill the other-and that wasn't me…was it… _Dad_?" Fury snapped. "Had I wanted you dead, I would have killed you went I disarmed you on your cruiser. Or left you to be wrecked by Drago's ship. Or left you _on_ Drago's ship. Or executed you for planning to hijack my ship as we sailed back to Berk. All those opportunities…wasted…if I had _truly_ wanted you dead. But I never did. Yet you condemned me to die as a fifteen year old boy for the crime of having a friend and falling in love!"

"You knew my decree!" Stoick told him grimly.

"And yet you never cared," Hiccup said, dragging his scarf down to reveal his battered face. "You abandoned me-and I could never figure why. I never knew what I had done wrong when I did everything I could to make you proud, to make myself the best possible Governor I could be. Yet I never saw you, never got more than an occasional word of disapproval. I believe I was orphaned when Mom died. I had no friends until I met Astrid…and later, when Snotlout decided that watching Magne beat me up was too hard to bear. So what was your decree when the alternative was being almost utterly alone?"

"You shamed me," Stoick growled.

"You betrayed me," Hiccup told him. "I only survived because a couple of people ignored your decree and helped me. Otherwise, I would have perished before the pirates rescued me from Berk."

"Gobber?" Hiccup gave a grim lopsided smile at the question, shaking his head slightly.

"No, you would have been proud of him," he said coldly. "He chose you over me without a hesitation. Hel, he literally threw me out of the forge, shouting at me that I was a traitor and a disgrace to Berk. You know, he was my surrogate father and his rejection hurt more than yours. But by then, the damage was done. He wasn't any more guilty than the rest of the citizens, because he believed in you. He trusted you."

"And you undermined that trust," Stoick growled. "They all look at me like I am some sort of a monster, almost as if I am a child abuser."

"YOU ARE!" Hiccup shouted, rising to his feet, a hand placed flat on the desk to support himself as the pistol remained levelled at the Governor's heart. "You ignored me for years. You _neglected_ me for years. You beat me frequently for the slightest excuse. You tortured me because I fell in love with a girl you did not approve of. And you threw me out to die. No _father_ could ever do that!" He was breathing hard. "I have a son." Stoick's eyes widened and his memory recalled the small, jet-haired green-eyed shape of the boy. "And I would _never_ abuse him the way you abused me. I would rather kill myself first." He paused and the fury in his eyes receded a little. "But now you finally have the Heir you deserve: Magne. And he reckons he can do what he wants because you're all out of heirs. So he spends his time in the jail plotting with Lord Hofferson to overthrow you as Governor and gift Berk to Drago…as an ally."

The scornful tone stinging his overdeveloped pride, Stoick scowled at him in hatred. "You are a poisonous piece of work," he sneered. Hiccup sighed and sat stiffly down.

"Wow, _thanks,_ Dad _,_ " he shot back, his aim with the pistol steady. "Shame you only have insults and no intelligence! I spent _one_ afternoon in the town and found out the intelligence from one of the jailers. What the Hel have _you_ been doing? Magne was the one after all who carried those weapons to Drago. He is a traitor to Berk…and yet you have him as your heir. He'll sell Berk to the Lord of the North for his own advancement." He sighed. "Dagur is also allying with Drago. In fact, he thought I would make a nice gift to him…until my crew came to fetch me. But Berk has few allies and all the word is that Drago is coming. And soon."

"So you've delivered your message, cutthroat!" Stoick snarled. "Now go back to your wretched hole. And I will be sending _everything_ after you. This time I won't be lenient. I'll see you swing!"

"Sir-it's a shame you never listen to your son," Snotlout said coldly. "Because he knows more about what is happening on Berk-and the Archipelago-than you. He's giving you advice you need to listen to…but if you don't, then one day soon, you'll be talking with Drago, not Hiccup!" The pirate Captain stared into the implacable eyes of his father and sighed. Then he nodded.

Stoick was clubbed over the head by Fishlegs and Sven and folded to the floor. Her face cold and expressionless, Astrid stared at the huge, unconscious form and sighed. "Well, that was a waste of time," she concluded. Hiccup gave a weary nod and painfully levered himself to his feet. It was taking far longer than he had anticipated to heal and he could _still_ only walk at a slow, pained limp but he had wanted to face his father and say his piece. Not that he had expected anything other than what he encountered, though he had harboured a tiny shred of hope that Stoick may have reconsidered his actions since the Trial.

"Man's stubborn as a mountain," he sighed. "Now you know where I get it from!" She gave a small smile.

"You know your son's as stubborn?" she asked him as they headed for the door.

"Really? Great. Something to look forward to," he groaned.

"So what now, cuz?" Snotlout asked, following. Holstering his pistol and scratching his chin, Hiccup cast Fishlegs a smirk and the man patted the leather-bound roll of plans at his hip. Part One was a crashing failure: maybe Part Two of his plan would prove more fruitful.

"We visit the best blacksmith in the Archipelago and make him an offer he can't refuse," he said.

oOo

The forge was filled with shadows but the fire was still lit and the lone worker limped in, his wooden leg clunking as he moved unselfconsciously over the stone floor. He grabbed a sword from the furnace, peered at the bright red metal and grinned, then began hammering loudly against the steaming metal with his prosthetic left hand which was in the shape of a hammer. Big and powerful, the man pounded away for a few minutes before dipping the sword back into the flames and wiping his brow.

"Still repairing swords any sane smith would melt down, old man," a calm voice said from behind him. The blacksmith turned round, his blue eyes cold and ample body bent forward in an aggressive posture. And then he gaped, his big face slack with astonishment. He wiped his brow again, sweat sheening his bald head and blond braided moustache swinging as he moved.

"You!" he exclaimed. "I thought ye were s'posed tae be rotting in the galley, laddie!"

"What can I say? Got bored so I jumped ship," the man replied, his lean shape resting casually against the far wall, his arms folded. Face buried in the shadows of his hood and eyes gleaming in the firelight, the man was clinging to his anonymity even though the blacksmith knew who he was.

 _Force of habit, Captain Fury,_ he thought, peering at his former apprentice. _Laddie, I see ye finally found yer confidence!_ But aloud, he said: "Ye shoudnae ha' come!"

"Yeah, yeah…but I needed to speak with the best blacksmith in the Archipelago," Hiccup said quietly.

"I want nothing tae do wi' yer evil schemes!" Gobber said stubbornly. Hiccup gave a small snort.

" _MY_ evil schemes?" he scoffed. "That's rich, Gobber! I get thrown out of my home to start, disowned and rejected by all those who should be protecting and supporting me and I'm the one with evil schemes! I've said my piece, old man. You've made your choice. But I need your skills because Berk is in danger from Drago. And our Navy has precisely zero chance against his monster dreadnoughts. However, I have come up with a solution…and the prototypes performed really well…"

Despite his anger at the lean shape parked at the back of the forge, Gobber moved forward as the pirate unrolled a diagram of Drago's ship-and gaped. And then he stared at the plans for the sea-mine that Hiccup had drawn.

"Odin's Raven!" the old blacksmith growled. "This is just…brilliant…" Hiccup lifted his head slightly and the old blacksmith recognised the bruises on his pale skin.

"I call it 'floating shot'," he admitted. "I made two on Dragon Island and we used them to sink the _Loki's Staff_ off Outcast Island."

"And why should ah mek yer a weapon that could destroy any ship set after ye?" Gobber asked him sharply, eyeing the lean young man suspiciously. Hiccup sighed.

"Not a pirate weapon," he admitted. "It's no use making a weapon that sinks the ship before you can raid it. And I prefer to evade pursuit rather than engage in battle. And please note-I'm not sharing it with the pirate council, Gobber! I'm sharing it with _you!_ So you have the secret to make them for Berk as well."

"But still…"

"Gobber," Hiccup growled, limping forward a pace, to Gobber's surprise. "I have the best gunners in the Archipelago. They put two double-powder shots on _exactly_ the same point, the tiny unarmored section just above the waterline…and they didn't penetrate the hull…though they _were_ close. My floating shot can pack the punch of _ten_ double-strength shot in one point. The _Loki's Staff_ was smashed to pieces! And Drago's ships will be as well." He took a deep breath. "I would help you, but I'm not currently in any state and I don't think we can spare the time for me to heal. Drago's ships are on the way! I know it."

Gobber gave a cynical scowl. "And how would ye know that?" Hiccup shoved his hood back and faced his old mentor.

"Because I've faced him!" he snapped. Gobber stiffened. "Yeah-when we were chased by his ship and they tried to kill Dad…we were surrounded. We were taken…and I was the one who had to face him." He took a deep, shuddering breath, momentarily betraying how horrific that experience had been and unwillingly, Gobber felt his heart soften towards the boy he had practically raised. Sure, the Hiccup had had known was stubborn and sarcastic but he was very brave as well and something provoking that reaction had to be _very_ bad indeed "And while they were making my life very painful, I saw their plans. They are coming. He wants Berk!"

"And why do ye care?" Gobber asked him pointedly.

"A Captain protects his own," Hiccup sighed.

"Yer father says 'A Governor…'" the blacksmith told him grimly.

"Yeah, well he _lied_ ," Hiccup told him sharply. "Or did I not count as his own? He _never_ protected me…from my cousins, from being alone and taunted…from himself! He never protected his son. Gods, this isn't Viking times when you left your kids to be eaten by dragons or slain by the others kids for being weak-but he treated me worse than any servant! And when I saw him this evening…he rejected my warning. And though almost everything I care for has left Berk or betrayed me so badly, there are a few good souls here who don't deserve Drago…"

"Laddie…is he still alive?" Gobber's tone was concerned. Hiccup looked up in shock and his green eyes darkened with betrayal.

"We left him bound and knocked out because frankly we didn't need him raising the alarm," he said bitterly. "He wants to hang me! If I had any of the sense I was born with, I'd have killed him…but that would leave you with the traitors Magne Jorgensen or Lord Hofferson in charge." Gobber gaped. "Yeah…both of them." Then Hiccup pulled his hood up and achingly turned away. "You know, Gobber…you were far more of a father to me that Dad ever was…and that you rejected me so cruelly when I needed you most…that you would think even now I would kill him in cold blood…maybe I should leave you all to die…" And with that weary and defeated statement, he walked away.

"Laddie…how many d'ye need?" Gobber asked him. Hiccup paused and very stiffly half-turned to stare at his old mentor.

"A score," he said grimly. "I'll be back to collect them…but I'll see you when I see you…" The old blacksmith stared after the tall, lean shape walking very gingerly towards the door. His conscious mind was telling him that he could jump the young pirate…if he wanted. But his gaze slipped treacherously back to the plans that echoed the brilliance of his apprentice all those years ago…before the young boy was thrown out for the crime of befriending the wrong person…and falling in love.

"Laddie…I'm sorry," he breathed. Hiccup paused for a moment at the threshold.

"Yeah, so am I.." he sighed and vanished into the night.

oOo

The _Night Fury_ was moored peacefully in the cove off Raven Point, her shape silhouetted against the brilliant star-strewn sky and the bright half-moon. The lamps at her prow and stern were little warm lights guiding the rowing boat back to the ship. Hiccup stared up at the ship: they were late and he hoped Arild was asleep. Against his better judgement, the twins had stayed behind with half the crew and he was a little surprised that she hadn't been sunk in his absence. He stared up at her, the prow shaped like the legendary black dragon, the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself and a smile tilted his lips. The day he had first stepped on her had been one of his few happy memories over the past five years.

"Midgard to Hiccup!" Astrid was calling. He blinked and swung his emerald gaze to inspect Astrid. He gave a slight sigh.

"I know what you're going to say," he admitted heavily. "I know I failed."

"I just can't see why you risk your-all of our-lives to warn people who don't care," she told him, her eyes concerned. "You should still be resting." He gave a small smile.

"Hardly likely to overdo things, Milady Astrid," he said softly. "With you and Arild fussing over me, I'm lucky to be let out of my room at all…"

"But the Governor now knows you're free and will be looking for you," Fishlegs reminded him. Hiccup nodded.

"Dagur would have told him anyways," he sighed. "He would want me to suffer. And diverting Stoick to look for me would distract him from watching for Drago."

"He's not looking for Drago!" Snotlout snapped, his fists clenched. "He rejected what you said in court and he's rejected your warning now." He gave an incoherent scream of rage that echoed across the moonlit bay. "Damn him! His pride and stubbornness are going to get us all killed!" Sharing his frustration, Hiccup gave a small, sad smile.

"No, just me," he sighed. "Don't worry, Snot. Gobber has said he'll help."

"And you believe that lunatic?" his cousin asked him sharply. Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "I know that look. But no one else will. Sorry, guys. I don't think we've achieved anything." Fishlegs looked over to Sven One and Bucket.

"Captain, I think we've learned that you have a lot of baggage in your past," the First Mate said. "Even we were surprised you wanted to warn Berk." Then he paused. "But we understand your reasoning. We are all at risk from the Dark Lord…and we only stand a chance if we stand together. It's a shame some people don't accept that!"

"And others actively support the other side," Astrid added darkly. Quietly and gently, Hiccup laid a comforting hand on her arm, feeling her trembling with anger. She always had anger issues and nothing that had happened since that horrific day had done anything to improve her temper.

"Easy, Milady," he said gently. "As soon as we have the floating shot, we'll be gone. I need those weapons if we're to have any chance against Drago." He felt her tense for a moment. "Trust me, Astrid. I won't fight him unless I have no other choice. I actually have something to live for now." And he felt her relax at the sincerity in his voice and she dipped her head. She felt it as much as he did: the inbred call to duty, the responsibility to protect Berk, despite the fact that Berk had betrayed them both. Blinking and visibly calming, she looked up shyly, seeking his reassurance once more-just as the oars hit the side of the ship. With a sigh, they edged a little further apart.

As the rowing boat pulled alongside the ladder, Hiccup watched Fishlegs swarm up first, securing the boat before gesturing Astrid and Snotlout ascend first. The men then insisted he made his aching and clumsy way up onto the deck before they followed him…and then they looked around. The watch should have alerted the crew to help stow the boat but the deck was quiet. _Deserted._ Hackles rising and anxiety clutching his stomach, Hiccup stared up at the wheel and saw a shape still, not moving or acknowledging the return of his crew-mates.

"LOOK ALIVE!" Fishlegs shouted. "Captain on deck!" Hiccup winced. Usually that would be met by a chorus of jeers or some completely left field comment by Tuff. But there was nothing. He cast an anxious look at Astrid, who was walking forward and grabbed his sword…

…the door to his cabin burst open and men boiled out, more emerging from the small cabin and the hold. All were armed with swords and a handful with muskets. But in their centre, a vicious smile on his face and Arild helpless in his grasp was Magne Jorgensen.

"I've got you now," he exulted. "And this time none of you are escaping!"


	26. Chapter 26: Unexpected Quarters

**Advisory: Some swearing.**

 **Twenty-Six: Unexpected quarters**

Berk didn't have enough cells. That was the only conclusion it was possible to draw from the fact that Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Elias and the entire crew were squashed into two cells because the third had been transformed into a plush hotel room for the treacherous Lord Hofferson. Hiccup glanced around: unfortunately, it hadn't actually been the _entire_ crew because the crew had fought the invasion ferociously and the twins, Sven Two and Bjarne were gone. Roar and Mulch were both wounded and Jorgen was unconscious from a blow to the head. But Arild wasn't in the cells: he was in Magne's house, at the man's mercy and a hostage against any escape attempts.

At least Astrid had sat at his side, though devastated, her shoulders slumped in defeat and hands clasped around her legs. Mind utterly chaotic, Hiccup had gone completely quiet after being captured, head down and entire posture beaten. Elias had hunkered down by the pirate and gently tapped his arm.

"My fault," the pirate murmured softly. "My fault. I should have guessed he would be watching. I should have _known…"_ Almost unconsciously, Astrid gently rested a hand on his arm and pressed quietly against him and he mustered the energy to twist his head slightly and offer her a small nod. Elias narrowed his eyes. To him, the Captain's 'definitely not wife' was certainly acting like one and it was clear the pirate had more feelings for her than he admitted-maybe even to himself.

"Not fault," he had told the pirate firmly. "Him..." he gestured to Jorgen. "Him watchman. Say nothing, _nothing_ when come. Blow to head by mad man." Hiccup frowned, looking up at the former galley slave.

"Mad man?"

"Boom!" Elias grinned and Hiccup glanced across at Fishlegs.

"Tuff hit him?" he asked. Elias nodded.

"Went over side. Poof! Gone!" he said. The pirate half-turned and winced. Then he felt Astrid grip his wrist as the door opened and footsteps closed. Gritting his teeth, Hiccup rose to his feet, facing Eret as the General began to laugh. Astrid scrambled to her feet by him, her fists balling. Hiccup carefully lifted a hand and caught her wrist.

"Hello, you faithless slut!" he sneered.

"And I hardly know you," Hiccup interjected lightly before Astrid could open her mouth, his grip restraining her with difficulty. "I have a prior claim, you lying coward!" Immediately, Eret grabbed the bars and leered through.

"That bitch is MINE!" he snapped, pointing at Astrid. "My wife. And hence…my _possession._ And she owes me her duty as a wife!"

"You can go fuck yourself!" Astrid shouted.

"You will do your duty, daughter!" Lord Hofferson commanded from the next cell. She turned to him, her face locked in rage and eyes flashing furiously.

"YOU!" she snarled. "You were prepared to send me to a-a _whorehouse_ if I admitted my feelings for Hiccup five years ago. But you _still_ turned me into a prisoner and sold me to this coward to whore for you anyway! And guess what? I won't do it! You like him? YOU sleep with him!"

"You will obey your father and your legal husband!" Lord Hofferson shouted, advancing to the bars between their cells, Astrid pulled away from Hiccup and glared at her father, blue eyes meeting blue eyes in a furious contest of wills.

"NO!" she snapped. "You made me deny my best friend and my heart. But I never stopped loving Hiccup and when I had a choice, this time I made the right one. I chose Hiccup over Eret. So I'll stay here."

"Take her," Hofferson commanded the General. "And do what you will. As of now, she is disowned and you inherit everything that should be hers!" Oozing triumph, Eret gave a small bow and smiled.

"Thank you, my Lord!" he oozed and grabbed open the door. Five men with naked swords burst in, beating the crew back. Without hesitation-or thought-Hiccup stood between them and Astrid but they battered him to the floor with relatively little resistance, his injured shape no match for their brutal tactics. He felt the impact of a sword-hilt across his face and he folded with a heavy groan as Astrid was grabbed. She howled, limbs thrashing and kicking out. All her combat skills coalesced as she fought furiously, one man doubling up and another landing hard on his ass with a bleeding nose. Breathing hard, Hiccup lifted his spinning head and stared at her, seeing the brief despair flash in her face…and then anger. She landed another hefty punch on one of the unwary guards, breaking his nose. The second managed to scramble to his feet, still wincing at his bruised middle and gripped her wrist harder than he needed. Struggling and howling against his grasp, she struck out again but he finally twisted her arm painfully behind her back. Even so, she was still fighting. Arms shaking as he tried to get up, Hiccup blinked and struggled but another guard kicked him in the gut and he curled up with a groan, his green gaze flicking up at his ferocious but captive Valkyrie.

"HICCUP!" she cried as two burly men dragged her back, still kicking and struggling. "NO! Damn you, Eret! Let me go!"

"Only when I'm done," the General said coldly, grabbing her and forcing a kiss onto her face. Hiccup forced himself to his feet as the door was slammed shut.

"Astrid!" he shouted. "I am coming for you. I PROMISE! Savvy? _I will come for you!_ "

"How touching!" Eret sneered. "But she's my property and there's nothing you can do about it!" Hiccup looked up from under his bangs, his eyes suddenly cold, as they left. The door slammed.

"Yes there is," he muttered. "I can kill you."

oOo

It had taken them about two hours to sneak inland, sticking to the denser forest. Tuff falling down a gulley and having a unsuccessful argument with a bramble patch had slowed them down as well as they crawled to the edge of the forest. His sister grabbed him and they hunkered down as a coach rolled by, heading for a mansion north of the town. As one, they both grabbed spyglasses and saw the pale face and dark hair of Magne…with the smaller struggling shape of Arild in the cabin with him. As they watched, the man lifted his hand and dealt the boy a heavy blow. Both winced.

"He's got little Toothless," Tuff said in a cold voice.

"How the Hel did he know where we were?" Ruff asked. Lowering his spyglass slowly and peering at his distorted reflection in the lens, Tuff cast her a thoughtful glance.

"Halvard betrayed us to him before," he mused. "Guess he must've told him where we usually moor." Brow furrowed in consideration, Ruff stared at him, then nodded.

"Bastard must've been watching out for us," she sighed. "It'd be easy to post a watch on the bay. And Jorgen…betrayed us as well, didn't he?" Her twin nodded.

"He was watching them row towards us," he said grimly. "I looked up-he'd _already_ stabbed Bjarne at the wheel to stop him raising the alarm. So I shouted and brained him!"

"Which is why we're here," Ruff finished. "I just wish we'd grabbed little T on our way out!" Hearing the unfamiliar self-recrimination in her tone, Tuff automatically punched her on the arm to cheer her up.

"Me too," he admitted. "But we only just got outta there ourselves, sis. We need a plan."

"Captain was our plans man," Ruff lamented.

"Ah-hem! And who came up with the plan to steal back the ship, sis?" Tuff asked in a hurt voice.

"Yeah-but that only worked because Astrid and Snotlout walked in and did the confidence thing," his sister told him seriously.

"Fair point," he admitted. "But this time, we have all the crew missing and no one to help us. I could do with some help, Butt-elf!" Ruff frowned and then stared at him.

"You know, I can't see that ass of a General leaving his precious wife in jail with the Captain," she said thoughtfully. "And she's a badass with that axe. So maybe…if we rescue her…she can come up with a plan to rescue the others?"

"Yeah!" Tuff said and they head-butted each other. Both winced and rubbed their foreheads.

"Maybe we should get helmets?" Ruff asked her brother as she winced. Tuff stared at her.

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked her in a dazed voice. She grinned.

"See your point, bro," she admitted. "Now…which way to Astrid's House…?"

oOo

After a busy morning, Gobber had been surprised when a retainer from House Hofferson, dressed in full livery, had delivered the elegant and deadly axe he knew well. The old blacksmith looked up, his eyes calculating.

"Same as usual-sharpen and polish?" he asked cheerfully. The man gave him a stony glare.

"My master, the General, wants you to melt it down," he commanded curtly. "His faithless wife won't be needing such a thing again. Her days of pretending to be a man, a warrior, are done!" And then he left, leaving Gobber staring at the Hofferson family axe and weighing it thoughtfully in his hand.

"But Astrid _is_ a warrior-and anyone trying to take that from her will stop her being Astrid Hofferson," he murmured, laying the axe gently aside. There was no way on Midgard he would destroy the axe. He'd heard the news, of course-that Astrid had run off with Snotlout, shaming and dishonouring both-but the fact that their disappearance had coincided with the loss of the captured pirate ship and the subsequent reappearance of Fury/Hiccup meant only one thing to the blacksmith: Astrid was _finally_ where she belonged-with the pirate.

 _I love her, Gobber. I have since I can remember. She's my best friend, my closest confidante, my heart. I couldn't renounce her…and Dad would never forgive it anyway. I still love her…even though she threw me aside. I…I think, no matter what she says, she did love me…but when her father asked her to give me up, she agreed._

 _Yer a disgrace, boy! Yer couldnae ha' disgraced yer father more if ye'd planned it. Git out of my forge!_

 _PLEASE! I…I haven't eaten for four days, Gobber! No one will even give me water! I-I can't go on much longer. And I hoped…you of all people…_

 _I've bin yer father's best friend since we were wee laddies, boy! D'ye think I'd choose ye over him? If ye betray him, ye betrayed me as well. So git! I never want tae see yer agin!_

"But ye came back," Gobber sighed. "Ye risked yer life for people who want yer dead and willnae listen!" He shook his head. "Stubborn as ever, laddie."

His conscience was jolted even further when the jail brought him a bundle of weapons from the prisoners from the captured pirate ship. No one in the port had been talking about anything else and they were wondering when the Governor would hang the pirate…if he would. There were rumours going round-no doubt started by Magne-that the Governor had gone soft on his cutthroat son and helped him to escape. And that he had let the man go again the previous night, leaving it to Magne to protect Berk and recapture the menace, Fury. There were already rumours-almost certainly started by Magne himself-calling for the Governor to stand down in favour of his nephew. Gobber could already imagine Berk under the younger Jorgensen and shuddered.

Idly, he sorted through the maces, axes and swords…and then stiffened as he lifted one sword. The blade was made with great care, perfectly balanced and finished and the expert blacksmith narrowed his eyes as he unconsciously judged the weapon. The handle was bound carefully with leather and the blade was delicately etched and decorated with old Norse runes: _the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death._ Unable to help himself, Gobber smiled: he recognised the classic description of the legendary Night Fury dragon, the name Hiccup had adopted for his ship…and himself. This was his blade, made by his own hand and a weapon fit for a king, far superior to anything else on Berk. Without a thought, he put the weapon aside, by Astrid's axe. And then he glanced down the hill at the jail. A shudder ran down his spine. Somehow, there was a deep sense of foreboding filling his gut. He glanced to the back of the forge where a dozen 'floating shot' sheets lay ready. Gobber had almost completed his part.

Grabbing the axe, the Night Fury sword and the other weapons, he slammed down the shutters and began a very rapid gallop down the hill…

oOo

Hiccup suddenly lifted his head. Dawn had come and gone and the noise from the town outside was rising. He knew they would execute him and his crew today.

His mind was a mess, struggling with guilt for getting his crew captured, despair at having the things he cared most taken from him and anger at the treachery of Magne and Jorgen and the intransigence of his own father. But as he had stared at the door, hearing the murmurs of his remaining crew, his mind had finally snapped into gear and he achingly clambered to his feet.

"What've you got?" he asked them. There was a pause.

"They took all our weapons, Cap'n," Mulch said miserably. Controlling his disappointment, Hiccup turned slowly to look at him and sighed.

"Anyone?" he asked. There was shaking of heads all round. He rolled his eyes, then hissed in pain as he bent forward, sneaking a small knife from his boot. He cast his scorching glance around his suddenly silent crew, not needing to remind them that they were supposed to be _pirates,_ not pushovers. "Belt!" he snapped. Suddenly, everyone hastened to get his belt off: Snotlout won and handed his over ashamedly. With barely a grunt of acknowledgement, Hiccup limped to the door with the belt, fumbled with the buckle until he had the metal post standing proud. With a wince, he leaned forward, leaning against the bars and using the metal post to deftly pick the lock. There was a small click and the door opened.

The entire crew looked at him in shock. "What?" he asked sharply. "I built and serviced all these locks for years. Picking them is no problem…" He limped to the next cell and released the rest of the crew.

"No, I'm just shocked you didn't do it before," Fishlegs commented with a frown.

"No point getting out until I had a plan," the Captain said, turning his attention to Lord Hofferson's cell and opening the lock. "Fishlegs-grab him!" he snapped. "If he makes a sound I don't authorise, you can either gag him or knock him out-I really don't care!"

"With pleasure!" the husky man said, an unfamiliar scowl crossing his genial features. Elias stared at the pirate and frowned. The thin and persecuted man he had helped escape was full of surprises and while the alien couldn't understand the subtleties of the situation, he could sense that the man was furious and dangerously close to exploding.

"What 'bout him?" he asked, indicating to the still unconscious shape of Jorgen. Going ominously still, his face blanking, Hiccup stared and cast his cold green gaze across the crew.

"I know what I would do but I need to hear your views, men," he said quietly. "I wasn't there…" A long silence yawned over them until Mulch stared at the man, then shook his head. The hairy little man seemed genuinely upset at the verdict he had to pass-but Roar was less conflicted as he winced and scowled as he moved his badly slashed arm.

"Let me get my hands on him," he growled, his eyes murderous.

"He lied to me," Fishlegs said coldly, finishing tying a strip of sheet tightly around the struggling Lord Hofferson's mouth. "He swore he'd no idea of Halvard's treachery." Without hesitation, Sven One shook his head. Hiccup turned to the others and all shook their heads.

"He betrayed us," the Captain said simply, looking up to meet Elias's dark gaze: the former slave had never seen justice by committee before. Even in such a fraught situation, the pirate had his own unique style. "We leave him to his fate. We have more important concerns…" And he limped towards the pinned Lord Hofferson. The man's eyes widened as the pirate lifted his knife. "Now…"

"Ye know, I was wonderin' if ye mebbe needed a hand escaping, laddie, but I see I was nae needed!" Gobber said from the door, carrying a bundle of weapons. Hiccup turned to him with a small smile.

"Oh, you're needed, Gobber," he said roughly. "In fact, I was counting on you coming to help!" The blacksmith stared at him and Hiccup gave a shrug. "I know you, old man. Despite the fact you cast me out like trash, you _know_ I am telling the truth. Berk is in danger-and this man and Magne are as great a threat as Drago!" Gobber hobbled up and started handing the weapons around. Hiccup grasped his sword and stared at the blade with a small smile.

"What next, Captain laddie?" Gobber asked with a grin. Slowly…implacably…Hiccup turned his icy green gaze on Lord Hofferson.

"Now we go fetch my son," he growled.

oOo

Eret had been shocked at the fine coach that rattled at top speed up to his gates and the two elegant persons who hopped out, their finery stunning for Berk. Observing subtlety from his room on the upper floor, he saw a blonde woman who wore her long hair piled on her head and a moss green silk gown walking arm in arm with her male partner who was sleek in a tailored dark suit with green cravat and kerchief. Theatrically, the male rapped the door firmly with his cane.

The liveried young footman who opened the door to the Hofferson residence gaped as he was swept aside by the male, who walked in unselfconsciously. "Announce the Count and Countess of Wilderwest!" he commanded imperiously. "We come to pay homage to the courage of General Eretson!" His proclamation could be heard through the entire house.

"We hear tell that he assisted in the recapture of that foul pirate Fury and reclaimed his errant and faithless wife!" the woman added, grinning. The footman stood aside and escorted them into a very nice drawing room, the furniture clearly quality and imported from he mainland. Gracelessly, the woman sat on a couch by the marble fireplace, the bright morning light filtering in through the four full length windows, thought she fidgeted a lot while the man paced back and forth, twirling his cane.

"Dear sister-are you ready?" he asked. Ruff calmed her breathing, trying to overcome the overwhelming compulsion to blow something up or hit someone.

"Indubitably, dear brother," she replied smoothly and rose. "I shall request the tour with all due alacrity. I trust you will engage our host in a suitable duration of social intercourse to facilitate the successful conclusion of our tactical enterprise?"

"Have no fear, dear sister," Tuff said with a wicked grin. "One bout of social intercourse coming up!"

Ruff rose and walked confidently to the door, opening it and gliding to the nearest footman, tapping him with her gloved hand. "Excuse me," she said confidently. "May I have the tour of the House? The Hofferson Residence is famed across the Archipelago for the quality of furnishings, classical architecture and proportion and of course, the unparalleled vistas across the extensive holdings." The man looked scared: Ruff was trying to look friendly but this translated into invading his personal space and leering unsettlingly. He backed away urgently.

"Of course, your Ladyship," he said in a worried voice, knowing that it was extremely bad manners to refuse any sort of valued visitor a tour of the property, no matter the time or state of the household. "Where would you like to start?" She paused and smiled.

"Upstairs," she said. "I would really like to appreciate the vista across the park…"

After donning his full dress uniform and straightening his smoke grey silk cravat, Eret walked in to the morning drawing room to see the Count of Wilderwest poking a stuffed yak and frowning. The General feared his throat as the guest straightened up with a scowl. "That is a remarkably well-groomed yak," Tuff commented. The General sighed and walked forward, bowing.

"General Eret Eretson," he introduced himself. Elegantly, Tuff snapped off a curt half-bow.

"Terje Thorstein, Count of Wilderwest," he introduced himself brusquely. "My sister-who is touring the house-and I felt we had to come when news of the recapture of the pirate Fury circulated the town and your heroic role was made clear. And your recapture of your faithless wife!"

As predicted, Eret immediately responded to the completely unwarranted flattery and preened. "Well, my part was integral in the recapture of the crew and the felon!" he said untruthfully then adopted a wounded expression. "But I was devastated at the betrayal of my wife and now that she is home…I can finally train her to be the wife I require." Tuff felt sick but forced himself to smile.

"Of course," he said. "I look forward to hearing the full report of your courage in recapturing the pirate and of, course, your plans in teaching your discombobulated wife to conform to appropriate societal norms for a woman of her class and status. Shall we take a turn in the grounds?"

Upstairs, the retainer was twitching as Ruff leered at him again. "So which room has the best view?" she asked as they wandered along the long, comfortably carpeted upstairs corridor. Crystal windows with stained glass decorated both ends of the wide and comfortable hallway, the balcony overlooking the elegant entrance hall making the whole area feel airy and spacious. But the retainer was feeling very cramped as Ruff backed him onto a corner and he gulped, trying to cringe into a small ball.

"Well…the master's room has the best view," the man said nervously. "But Lord Hofferson's room is locked up while he is away. General Eret has the next best room…" And he gestured. "And of course Lady Astrid has a room with exceptional views…"

"That will do nicely," Ruff suggested, eyeing the door thoughtfully. The man looked horrified.

"I'm afraid it is impossible!" he squeaked. "She is to be restrained there. I am afraid the General feels she has become hysterical due to too much exposure to masculine pursuits of weaponscraft and politics. She is to be confined until she becomes a docile, appropriate wife…" Ruff's fist curled into a tight ball and nodded as she made her decision.

"When Helheim freezes over!" she growled and punched him out. He hit the door of Astrid's room with a thud and slid to the floor.

"GO AWAY, ERET!" Astrid shouted through the door. "FUCK YOU! YOU CAN ROT IN HEL! I AM NEVER BEING YOUR WIFE, YOU RANCID BASTARD!"

Glancing over her shoulder to ensure no one had heard her punch, Ruff swiftly unlocked the door and wrenched it open, ducking to avoid a swing of the fist from the enraged Hofferson. "It's ME!" she hissed, dragging the unconscious retainer in and dumping him on the rug. "Have you got anything we can tie him up with?" Dishevelled and bootless, Astrid stared at her twice then gaped.

"Ruff?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here dressed like…that?" Ruff scowled.

"Duh! Rescuing you!" she explained though her expression softened at the surge of relief on the other girl's face. "Now can we truss this guy up before we get outta here? We need you to help us rescue little Toothless…and then the crew…" Pulling her boots on, Astrid's smiled and grabbed the rest of her gear. A pile of rent gowns were strewn across the floor and she grabbed a large strip of very expensive silk to start binding the hapless retainer.

"Really? You've come for me?" she asked. "We…we thought you were…" The female twin sighed.

"Tuff and I got out…just…but we know Bjarne was dead and the others were fighting a hopeless battle when we went over the side," she said. "It was a trap. We had been betrayed and they let the soldiers on. So we reckoned…someone had to be free to rescue you all." She sighed. "Magne has little T. We need to get him out of there." With a shudder at the prospect, Astrid ran her fingers through her hair then nodded.

"Eret has put men on the windows to prevent me clambering out again," she said heavily. "The stable and back door are heavy guarded as well!" Ruff gave a grin and finished securing the retainer before turning to the passage.

"Then we go out the front door!" she grinned. "Follow me!"

oOo

Magne Jorgensen heard the rap on the door of the Jorgensen house and the low voice of Kjetil, the doorman. Pausing at his desk for a moment, he allowed himself to smile. A fixture in his home, the man had served his father for decades and was reliable: the younger Jorgensen knew that he would send away any irritating visitor and allow 'Master Magne' to continue his work uninterrupted. Then the door opened and he heard two sets of footsteps. Paying little attention, he contained digesting the papers that had been brought to him from the office and the intelligence he had gleaned from his agents. The visit by Fury to the Governor's house was a great opportunity to finally impeach and remove his Uncle from the office and grant Magne the power he so craved and he was strategising hard to find the exact right way to execute his coup d'etat.

Then there was a rap on the door of his office and he snapped for the visitor to come in. Kjetil opened the heavy oak door and entered, bowing slightly. Magne looked up from his giant wooden desk over the leather blotter and laid his quill aside. Kjetil gestured to the two large shapes behind him.

"Governor Stoick Haddock and Mister Gobber Belcher," he announced.

"Who're ye callin' 'mister'?" Gobber growled as they entered confidently. Magne looked up at his Uncle and Stoick's best friend and rose, offering a small, formal bow and then his hand, which Stoick took.

"Uncle, Gobber!" he greeted. "To what do I owe this honour?" Stoick stepped forward and glared into his eyes.

"I've come for my grandson," he said.

oOo

 **A/N: I've always though that under their totally goofing around exteriors, the twins secretly have flashes of brilliance (eg the Eel Effect) except they can't be bothered to try! I thought it would be worthwhile getting them to try…though using that many long words may cause Tuff to have a headache.**

 **It used to be accepted practice that travellers 'touring the shires' in the late 18th and early 19th Century could just drive up to a stately or grand home and ask to be shown around (think Pride and Prejudice). No such thing as entrance fees or the National Trust in those days…**

 **Enjoy!-hp**


	27. Chapter 27: Complex Relationships

**Twenty Seven: Complex Relationships.**

"I've come for my grandson," the Governor said. Blinking in shock and rerunning the words in his mind, Magne frowned and stared at his uncle in shock. He gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But what are you talking about, Uncle?" Stoick drew himself up to his full impressive height, his enormous shape tensing with anger and grey-green eyes glittering in scorn at the tone.

"Fury's son," he growled. "Like it or not, the man who is Captain Fury was born my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. And while he is disowned, _his_ son remains my grandson, an heir to the Haddock line and it is my right as his kin to reclaim him.' A scornful expression on his features, Magne shook his head.

"You are joking, aren't you?" he scoffed. "You think you can walk in and just take that little brat away? Gods, do you think I am an _idiot_? That man has annihilated my business, sunk my ships, disgraced me-and I am not just handing over his brat to you! I get to keep his son as payment for the wrongs he has done me!" Stoick shot a sideways look at Gobber, his face stricken with horror at the vengeful and vicious tone of his nephew's voice. The stark implication-that Magne intended to keep the boy in revenge for the wrongs Fury had done, to take his vengeance against the boy, made the Governor's flesh crawl. Every report of Magne's sadistic and cruel behaviour swirled though his memory and he clenched his fists.

"This is not a request, Magne," Stock told him grimly. "I am taking the boy. Fetch him here!" Magne glared at him…then abruptly sat behind his desk and waved at Kjetil. There was a cruel smirk on his face.

"Get the boy," he growled and then gave his uncle a triumphant look. "I think you may find the boy is cheeky, disrespectful, disobedient and defiant. I suppose that is proof that he is Hiccup's son, at least. I have yet to get the boy to do anything he should. I doubt he'll want to come with you, Uncle. He needs taming-and I am the man to do it!"

An unpleasant sensation swirling in his gut, Stoick swallowed, inspecting the cold, cruel face before him and wondered how he had never seen in before. How could this man be the younger sibling of Snotlout who, despite some vanity and pride, was a hardworking and generally decent man? He saw the man stare unabashedly back, the smug smile on his face reminding Stoick that he was plotting against him. That this man had tortured and bullied his own son for years and had taken great delight in telling Stoick about the boy's betrayal…

…a betrayal that profited Magne and the Hoffersons and destroyed two young lives. A betrayal that was born of innocent friendship and hope by two young people who could not understand why their fathers hated each other. Two children used as pawns in their games of vengeance and damaged terribly by the consequences. Two people who were now facing ultimate destruction-his son at the end of a rope and the girl at the hands of her unworthy husband…

…a betrayal that maybe wasn't such a betrayal but a tentative olive branch that two stiff-necked and vengeful men had ripped to pieces, hurting their only children in the process…

…a betrayal that savagely destroyed his own son ultimately in favour of the treacherous man who had deliberately manoeuvred everything to his advantage…

The door opened and Kjetil walked in, his hand tight on the shoulder of the young shape that Stoick recognised from the ship, the little boy who had appeared with the key that had certainly saved their lives. The young boy that Fury had brought back in his arms, limp and battered. The boy that the pirate clearly cared for with a passion that Stock had never managed with his own son. The boy made to pull away and Kjetil jerked him back, shaking the boy cruelly without thinking.

Messy black hair half-concealed the bright green eyes that were just a little brighter than his son's but filled with the same defiance and curiosity. Memory hammered Stoick hard then, the image of the small shape peeking with bright forest green eyes from under auburn bangs, the pale skin with a smattering of freckles lightly bruised from another unsuccessful encounter with his cousins. Hiccup had been small and curious, lacking in confidence and craving love and approval. And, to his eternal shame, Stoick had granted him neither, instead pouring scorn and disapproval on the narrow shoulders that had slumped in resignation and despair that he would never win his father's love. He blinked and the scornful words of his son swirled through his memory.

 _You ignored me for years. You neglected me for years. You beat me frequently for the slightest excuse. You tortured me because I fell in love with a girl you did not approve of. And you threw me out to die. No father could ever do that!_

The boy was battered and bruised, his arm broken and clothing dishevelled. There were fresh welts on his face and Stoick felt anger rise in his throat. Magne had been beating the boy…because he couldn't take his vengeance out on the pirate. Nausea rising in his stomach at the implication, the Governor hunkered down in front of the boy, his eyes inspecting the little shape.

"Hello," the Governor said as gently as he could manage. A huge man used to command, Stoick didn't have much experience of speaking softly but he was trying. The green eyes flicked up and there was resentment there.

"Go 'way," the boy said stubbornly. With a roll of the eyes and gritted teeth, the Governor tried to remain patient.

"I am trying to help you," he said with forced patience. The boy lifted his bruised chin.

"P-people always say that just before they do something horrible to me," he said despondently. Frowning, Stoick inspected the little shape. _How many people had abused this small boy to make him respond in such a way?_

"I mean it, boy," he said gruffly. "I don't want to hurt you. I want to get you away from here." He started then, green eyes locking on the big face and flashing with a momentary hope.

"W-why do y-you want to help me?" he asked timidly.

"I am your grandfather," he said. The boy stared at him and cringed back, his green eyes narrowing.

"You-you were the man in charge of my Dad's trial," he remembered suddenly. "You were really mean to him. He told me his Dad was a bad father. I could tell from how he spoke that you really _really_ hurt him. That was you, wasn't it?" Shocked at the accusation and stung by the criticism, the Governor glared at the boy and he cringed back.

"If you are his son, then you are mine!" he snapped. "Jorgensen, I will have the boy. My son is gone but I will take his son to replace him!"

"I don't wanna go with you!" Arild protested softly. "All you did was hurt my Dad."

"You will do as you're told!" Stoick growled, his patience rapidly evaporating while Gobber frowned, his unibrow dipping over his nose.

"Er, Stoick…that's hardly going tae get the laddie ter trust ye!" he commented. Ignoring him studiously, Stoick glared into the boy's face.

"You are my son's son," he insisted. "So you are my kin and heir to the Haddock family. There is still time for you to replace my son as my heir…" Green eyes widened in shock and horror and Magne felt his anger rise, his fists bunching fiercely.

"He stays here with me!" he snapped, slamming a fist onto the desk. "Do you think I'll hand you a rival to my place? I am your only heir now, Uncle. Not this little rat!"

"I'm not going with you!" Arild cried, struggling against Kjetil. "I don't want to stay with ANY of you. I want my Dad! Please let me join my Dad!"

"Your outlaw father will be hanged today, brat!" Magne shouted and the boy cringed back, his face paling between the welts.

"You d-don't have to kill him," he whimpered softly, tears spilling down his bruised features. Trembling visibly, he swallowed, his throat working as he lifted his chin in a brave gesture to face the Governor. "Please…if-if I s-stay with you, sir…w-will you let m-my D-Dad go? W-will you s-spare his l-life?"

There was a shocked silence as the boy sniffed, his grubby hands trying to wipe the tears flowing down his bruised face. Stoick stared at him in shock.

"NO!" Magne growled, gesturing for Kjetil to slap the boy. The blow was loud in the quiet room and he gave a small sniff.

"Please," he begged.

"I-I'm afraid there is nothing I can do," Stoick said, curiously affected by the selfless bravery of the small boy. It was beyond anything he had ever seen-bravery he would be proud to acknowledge in a kinsman.

"Then-then I won't come!" Arild whimpered then cringed back as the Governor grabbed his thin arm and jerked the trembling boy towards him. His face was scarlet.

"You are my kin and I will decide how you are disposed of!" he roared.

"My other Dad said that as well," the boy sighed, shrinking away from him against Kjetil's grasp, his head bowing. There was a pregnant silence and every eye suddenly bored into the slumped little shape.

" _Other_ Dad?" Gobber said softly, voicing everyone's question. The thin throat worked as Arild ferociously inspected the floor, absently palming the moisture off his grubby face.

"The man my Mom lived with when I was very little," he admitted. "Gunnar."

"So Fury…Hiccup…isn't your _real_ father?" Stoick asked directly. Trembling under so many fierce glares, Arild shook his head.

"Um, no," he admitted softly. "My…my Mom wasn't s-sure who he-he was…but she did m-mention the name B-Bork a few t-times…"

"So Hiccup isn't your father?" the Governor repeated, raising his eyes to catch the switch in Magne's expression as well. Both men suddenly looked angry and cheated.

"He…he f-found me on D-dragon I-island," the boy admitted, his voice hitching. "He-he looked after me and offered to look after me forever. I was w-warm and given f-food and a b-bed. And they taught me stuff. I was given the choice to stay or come with him…and he was the kindest p-person I had known apart from Mom s-so I s-said y-yes. I-I asked if I-I could call him Dad and he…he said y-yes…"

"Stoick…" Gobber breathed softly, his voice almost pleading. He could understand the reasoning: to love a boy as a father, you didn't have to have physically created him. Memory flashing back to the scrawny younger Hiccup, he felt a curl of shame now: he had rejected the boy when he needed him so much, just as Stoick was going to do now.

It was like a mountain rising as Stoick got back to his feet, his grey-green eyes glaring at Magne. "My mistake," he said coldly. "You can keep the brat!" A groan shaking his form, Gobber stared at the Governor: instead of grasping the chance at redemption, the chance to save a vulnerable and abused boy no matter his parentage because he meant everything to the Governor's disowned son, Stoick had cast the boy aside like trash because he had no tie of blood. An adopted son was no use to the Governor because he would not further the ancient line of Haddocks-and so Arild lost any worth to him…and any hope of rescue. The younger Jorgensen leaned forward and inspected the boy like a particularly noxious insect, his calculations ruined by the unexpected variable.

"So he _is_ a worthless cabin boy," he snapped as Arild curled in on himself, anticipating another blow. "Put him in the small room in the cellar. I'll decide how to dispose of him later." Despite trembling hard at the chilling menace in the tone, the boy stared up at him and bravely lifted his bruised chin.

"It doesn't matter if he is my blood father or not because he loves me," he said with absolute conviction, his small voice shaking. "And I love him." There was a pause. "And he is going to come and kick your ass!"

oOo

"So you strategised the entire ambush, General? I am astonished at your perspicacity!" Tuff was staring at the rolling parkland at the front of the Hofferson Mansion which gradually rose to meet the very edges of the spruce forest of Raven's Point. Beyond the trees was the bay where the ship was no longer moored-the twins had watched the ship sail into Berkisport harbour as they had mugged several well to-do people for their clothes, coach and identities…before coming up with their own twist. Eret puffed up his chest at the compliment.

"I am flattered, my Lord Terje," he replied smoothly. Befriending a Count would always further his ambitions on the mainland once Magne took Berk. Eret had no intentions of staying on Berk once the coup was completed-after all, Drago was going to lay waste to the place. His future plans would be best served by grabbing as much money and influence as he could before he abandoned the Archipelago to its fate.

"Huh?" For a second Tuff's concentration slipped and he had to remind himself who he was pretending to be. Blowing things up was much less strenuous! "Ah, of course," he continued, covering the slip. "But you have my sincerest commiserations at the disgraceful conduct of your wife. I, for one, would not stand for such transgressions." And then he turned his face back to the mountains in the distance, hoping Eret would take the bait. Predictably, the General moved a little closer and broached the subject.

"You…have had such problems, my Lord?" he asked with interest. Tuff inspected the ferrule on the cane with apparent disinterest: they had needed to sneak back onto the Night Fury to get the cane because it was a unique piece that Fury had made for the twin. Well, to be honest, Tuff had swum round and sneaked onto the ship while his sister had tried to seduce the guards at the dockside.

 _Can't unsee that!_ he reminded himself philosophically. "Indeed," he said aloud. "And such hysterical behaviour should qualify your wife for a lifetime of imprisonment in a refuge or sanctuary because her weak mind is clearly unsuited to the vagaries of the modern world. And in committing her, you will of course immediately inherit all her goods, possessions and titles. Once she is locked away, she can be divorced without any contest and you can look for a new wife…one more worthy to your status. Say…my sister, Ragnehilde?" Folding his arms, Eret inspected him calculatingly and gave a cocky smile.

"Come inside, my Lord," he invited, turning back to the house. "I have some fine mead that would be perfect for discussing such a contract…" And the two men turned to the house…to see Ruff and Astrid erupt through the door and race towards the parked coach. Tuff groaned and ran forward after Eret, who was already sprinting toward the escapees, his sword drawn.

"WHAT PART OF _BACK DOOR_ DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" he bellowed at his twin.

"HEAVILY GUARDED OR I'D HAVE GONE THAT WAY!" she screeched back. Eret glanced over his shoulder in betrayal and swiped at him as the male twin accelerated past him, heading down the slope for the coach.

"BUTT-ELF-GET ON BOARD!" he shouted but the General was closing and his men were emerging from the house.

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Ruff shrieked at him.

"DUNNO! WE ONLY PLANNED THIS FAR AND THEN ASTRID WAS GOING TO COME UP WITH THE PLAN!" Tuff reminded her at top volume, despite the fact they were almost on top of one another.

"Fair enough!" his sister shot back at only half the volume with a broad grin while Astrid gaped at the implication.

"What plan?" she demanded.

"The plan to get us out of here alive!" Tuff shouted-and then he heard Eret close and spun, grasping the cane and drawing the concealed sword within the finely worked walnut wood. The rapier was finer than Eret's sabre but the blade was made of Gronckle iron, a very unique alloy that Fury had explained only Gobber and he knew how to make, for it was lightweight but stronger than a blade five times its size. The clash of blades was loud as Ruff leapt into the coach and tossed Astrid an axe and a sword.

"You wanted a plan?" she asked Ruff with a gleam in her eyes. "Chop the bad guys into little pieces!" The female twin grinned in approval as she tossed a couple of knives into retainers who came too close.

"Knock yourself out!" she invited the girl.

"Rather knock _them_ out!" Astrid shot back with a grin, feeling the reassuring weight of an axe in her hands. Her eyes trailed over to the men as Ruff grabbed a mace and threw herself on the retainers. Astrid leapt from the coach and saw two men in Hofferson colours who were new men of Eret's. With a scream, she launched herself on them, slamming them aside as a very effective way of relieving her anger at her husband. She leapt forward, using the flat of the axe to clobber them unconscious because she knew that the men weren't guilty per se…they just worked for the wrong man. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Ruff bashing two men with the mace and winced. One of them was an old family employee-who had sided with her husband and father against Astrid. She growled and knocked another two men down.

Swords clashing and wrists jarring, Tuff found himself being driven back by Eret. As Hiccup had found before, the man may be an ass-but he was an ass with some sword training that meant he was a dangerous opponent. The male twin was a gunner not a swordsman and he had the uncomfortable feeling the other man was toying with him. He knew he was barely fending the General off…until a shape somersaulted in between them, an axe and sword raised to face the black-haired soldier.

"I think this one is mine," Astrid told him icily. "Get the coach and discourage the retainers from bothering us!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tuff grinned and leapt away, diving into the coach and emerging with a pair of pistols. "Ha ha!" he laughed wildly. "Now this is more like it!" Without hesitation, he shot a retainer who was sneaking up behind his sister and another man in the ass just for the Hel of it. "So much better than thinking!" he sighed in relief.

Circling each other like gladiators, Astrid locked her azure gaze on her husband, nothing but hatred boiling in her stomach. Erst's expression was mocking, supercilious: he thought he knew her weaknesses, thought he was _better_ than her…but she always practiced, always learned and wouldn't waste the chance to improve. The axe twirled in her hand and the sword was lifted in the other. Eret had no clue the amount of training at arms she had gone through, enough to make a battalion of soldiers envious. She altered her direction of pacing but never took her eyes from Eret.

"You know, I want a divorce," she said coldly. The General laughed scornfully.

"You know, your friend there was talking me into getting you committed to a sanatorium sanctuary, declared insane…and then I would have divorced you, once I had full possession of everything you own!" Eret sneered. Astrid's knuckles whitened but she gave no sign. _Master the anger. Control the rage. You own it: it does not own you._

"You coward and snake!" she hissed. "This was your plan all along!"

"And yet it took you all this time to work it out, Astrid," he sneered, almost jerking a step forward and seeing her tense. He smiled lazily. "Didn't you wonder why I never demanded my dues on our wedding night-as I easily could have? It's far easier to divorce a crazy wife if she isn't pregnant-and I wanted no excuse to keep you. Your father outlined your many flaws in the contract negotiations and promised to support my decision if I decided to dispose of you. After all-once I married you, I become his son and now you are disinherited, everything is already mine." He tensed. "So I was minded to enforce my rights…as I was planning, until you ruined it by escaping. But in fact, I don't even need the sanatorium…or a divorce when my insane wife tries to kill me…and I have to kill her in self defence!"

"AARGH!" Astrid screamed and broke first, flinging herself at the powerful shape, ducking his guard and swinging the axe up to parry the blow at her left side-her weakness-as she chopped at his leg. He bellowed and stumbled forward, blood staining the back of his thigh.

"I was going to be humane, woman-but now this is going to _hurt!"_ he threatened and barrelled forward, his sword swinging and weight forward. She danced back, light on her feet and acrobatic…but wary: he had seen her fight before and he was trying to kill her. Breathing hard and hyperaware of everything around her, she backed up a pace and kept her sword up, leaving her left side exposed. She knew that her arm and her axe were balancing her but not in a combat position as she blocked and parried but she didn't want to relinquish her best weapon. Inwardly, she sighed: her sword master had been a champion, paid for by her father to get his sole heir up to speed and he had concluded that she lacked the patience to become a true master. It had been a fair assumption at that moment…but time and bitter experience sometimes were better teachers than any number of imported experts.

A slash narrowly missed her middle and she angrily dragged her full attention back to the present and her husband who was trying to kill her. The clang of metal and the shouts of the twins reassured her that they were alright but she was in the most trouble. She ducked under a swipe, kicked out and caught Eret in a very inconvenient place and spun away as he bellowed like a wounded yak. With a bellow, he cut out wildly and tagged her arm: she hissed but ignored the wound, circling him again. He was sweating and his eyes were dark with rage now: it was a level playing field. But he seemed inspired, launching a ferocious attack that had her stumbling back, the sword being slammed again and again. Finally, he landed a blow which smacked the sword from her stinging hand and tossed her onto her knees. He rose above her, his sword raised.

"Consider this your divorce!" he scoffed. Then she spun, the disregarded axe slamming into his exposed midriff. He froze, eyes wide with pain and shock as he staggered back.

"Thanks," she said, rising and grabbing her discarded sword. He took two further paces back, his eyes rolled back and then he fell flat on his back, dead. Professionally, she grabbed her axe and went to help the twins but they had already seen off the rest of the servants. Looking up with a sigh, she looked upon her home one last time. Ruff glanced at her as Tuff took the reins of their coach.

"You okay?" she asked and Astrid managed a watery smile as she clambered into the coach.

"Strangely…yes…" she admitted. "This place has been a prison rather than a home for the last five years. I'm glad to be going…"

"Should we tell the Captain that you killed your own husband?" Tuff asked her as he whipped the horses to a gallop.

"Would you like my axe in your back?" she asked sweetly.

"Shutting up and driving!" Tuff called down. "Any plan?" After a moment, she gave a smile.

"Yes," she murmured. "I have the perfect way to get into the Jorgensen Mansion…"

oOo

There was scarcely a glance by the guards when the supply carts rolled up to the Jorgensen mansion from Berkisport. The Master and the two young Masters insisted on the best and copious quantities of meat, cheese and mead had to be delivered very regularly. The drivers were escorted to the doors to the cellars and tipped their caps gratefully to the guards before calling their porters and beginning to unload. With a few groans and mutters, the poorly dressed men scrambled down and began to heft the carcasses, wheels of cheese and barrels of ale, mead, salted port and jerky into the cellars. With quiet industry, they swiftly unloaded the carts.

Two of the men made their way up to the kitchens: one carrying two huge wheels of hard yellow yak's milk cheese and the other a cured leg of boar over his shoulder. The shorter man with the cheeses paused, then waved to a cook, who flapped her apron at him crossly.

"You shouldn't be here!" she admonished them tartly. The shorter man's blue eyes crinkled.

"I think you've said that to me before, Jannicke!" he said in a cheerful voice. She gaped and grabbed his arm, hauling him and his friend to the side of the kitchen by the cold room.

"Master Snotlout!" she hissed, peering under his hood and frowning. Pushing his disguise back, the older Jorgensen grinned at the cook and she blushed. "But what are you _doing_ here?" she asked him worriedly. "I mean…the Master is _furious!_ Master Magne has assumed all your honours immediately and everyone was told you were dishonoured for running off with another man's wife!" Cringing at the accusation, Snotlout sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Um, not entirely true," he admitted and opted to tell most of the truth because he liked the woman and knew she was decent. "I helped Astrid get away from her ass of a husband because he was harming a little boy…the same boy Magne has got locked up here. Where is he, Jannicke?" The woman's warm brown eyes shadowed and she fiddled with the edge of her apron worriedly. Then she sighed.

"Oh, it's not right, a frightened little scrap like that being locked up and beaten so cruelly," she exclaimed softly, her eyes shining with empathetic tears. "I hear Master Magne saying he was worthless when they went back to the town this morning. But not before he'd given the boy a lesson in manners." The other man stiffened and his hooded face turned to Snotlout-but instantly, the cook's sharp eyes narrowed. "Who's he?" she snapped, drawing back defensively.

"The boy's father," Snotlout explained soothingly, resting a hand gently on the taller man's shoulder. "He's worried for his boy." She nodded, relaxing and gestured to the narrow, winding star down to the cellars.

"He's down there, Master Snotlout," she told him softly. "Master Magne locked him in the smallest storeroom all alone. It's dark and cold down there and no one has been tasked to feed or water him. It would be a mercy if someone went to fetch him." Snotlout nodded but the tall man was already moving, his lean shape stiff as he limped to the stairwell and vanished. The cook gave Snotlout an unexpected hug and then leaned close. "Now go, Master," she said in a whisper. "Not all ears are so friendly." Returning the hug, he nodded and vanished after his friend.

Hiccup had grabbed a torch and had his sword out as he navigated the cellars. Having spent part of his childhood here, he knew the cellars well-though mostly as a place to hide or sometimes, be cornered and tormented. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts, he limped on, the numerous pains forgotten in his anxiety to find the boy. Arild had been woken from sleep, held hostage and then taken by Magne…Hiccup was more than worried about the boy. Finally, he found the smallest storeroom then lifted the bolt and, raising the torch, he wrestled the doors open.

The small space yawned ahead of him, dark and smelling of damp with the unwelcome scrittering of rats sounding. And also the sniffing of a human being.

"Arild?" There was a scuffling and something moved in the dark…and a small shape timidly limped closer. A flash of white skin was caught in the firelight.

"D-dad?" Hiccup dropped the torch, dropped the sword and dropped to his knees as the boy flung himself into his arms. His arms wrapped fiercely around the shaking boy and he hugged him desperately.

"It's okay, buddy-I promised!" he reassured the lad and felt Arild press against him.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he whimpered. "I-I couldn't stop him and when-when he grabbed me it was too-too late…" Hiccup rubbed his back gently, drawing the boy towards the door and inspecting him. Arild was bruised and shaking, his face downcast and fearful. "When that m-man came to get me…I t-told them by-by accident that you weren't my real D-dad…" He sniffed and closed his eyes. "They looked at me like I was n-nothing…" Hiccup stiffened and hugged the boy harder, his hand tenderly rubbing the skinny back.

"Then we're well matched because I am definitely _nothing_ on Berk," he reminded the boy. "Arild, I know you aren't my son by blood…but it doesn't matter. I love you as a son and nothing is gonna change that. I came for you because I want you. Okay?"

"But that m-man…the man with the red beard from your trial, your Dad…he came and wanted to take me because I was your son…but when he found out that I wasn't your son, he looked at me like d-dirt. And then they locked me up in this r-room because I wasn't w-worth k-keeping…" Tears spilled down his grubby cheeks again and Hiccup sighed, shifted the boy and the torch in his arms, then levered himself up using his sword.

"I think you're worth keeping," he assured the boy gently. "My little dragon…" Arild chewed his lip and then gave a small sigh as he lifted his bruised face.

"Dad," he said anxiously. "That bad man…the one whose ships you sunk…he-he arrested your Dad and a one-legged man who was with him. He s-said it was time for a change…and that Berk needed a new leader…now…and that he-he was that leader…" Hiccup stared and turned…to meet Snotlout's surprised gaze.

"You heard?" he asked. Clenching his fists, the older Jorgensen sighed and nodded.

"My treacherous younger brother has started his coup d'etat!"


	28. Chapter 28: Contre Coup

**Twenty Eight: Contre Coup**

The tendrils of fog swirled coldly around the jagged sea stacks, the soft sounds of the restless waves muffled. A creaking sound slowly loudened and an enormous shape coalesced from the gloom, advancing relentlessly, the armoured flanks of the dreadnought crashing the stone pillars aside as the ship advanced.

A lone ship was quietly floating in the entrance of the harbour of Dragon Island, preparing to sail when the first silhouette emerged from the fog. The watchman cried the warning and the captain screamed for his helm to wrench them sideways, narrowly avoiding being smashed aside like driftwood. The huge ship glided by, the bow wave tumbling the _Nightmare_ like a leaf on a torrent and the crew all breathed a sigh of relief. And slowly realisation broke over all of them: the enormous hostile vessel was sailing with impunity through the protective fogs and the complex seastack maze that wrapped around the pirate port, smashing the sea stacks like paper. And they were hostile.

As they were getting their breath, the muffled _thud_ and _crump_ of cannon fire sounded and every head snapped up. Explosions began in the port. Captain Thuggory stared in shock and horror before clenching his fists. He had heard the rumours, that Fury had warned of an attack by Drago Bludvist which had been roundly dismissed and ridiculed by Master Viggo.

"Who's laughing now?" he murmured as he felt rather than heard the second ship close, the echoing crack and splash of another demolished sea stack heralding a second attacker. "GET US OUT OF HERE!" he bellowed. "Full sail!" His first mate gripped the wheel as the pirates all swarmed up the rigging, desperate to get them away.

"Course, sir?" he shouted. And it hit him: without Dragon Island, where could a pirate look for a safe harbour? He stared at the monster vessels again and suddenly, Thuggory recalled the last conversation he had shared with Fury.

"Set course for Berk!"

oOo

"Oh Gods." Hiccup closed his eyes for a long moment, his ming rerunning the words. "So he isn't here now?" Trembling, Arild gave a little nod, his face anxious.

"He s-said he would dispose if me when he g-got back," he mumbled. The two adults shared a concerned look: Magne had kidnapped the Governor and was planning his coup. They were out of time if they harboured any thoughts of stopping him. Folding his arms, Snotlout stared hard at Hiccup, his keen gaze taking in the slumped shoulders, the bruised pale face, the despondent look in the emerald eyes. Hiccup looked awkward and stiff but his arms were wrapped reassuringly around the boy and he slowly exhaled.

"I won't let that happen, bud," he reassured the lad, feeling the thin body press harder against him for reassurance then stiffening. Listening hard, he tilted his auburn head and his eyes snapped up to warn Snotlout. He tossed the torch and the other man slammed it into a bracket then they all shrank into the shadows, staring at three shadowy shapes approaching. All were moving stealthily until one wrestled open the door to the little store room and leaned in.

"Arild?" a female voice whispered urgently. The boy nuzzled hard against Hiccup's head.

"Wow. I'm really popular," he whispered and the shape in the door moved, lunging forward and arching a weapon round at the concealed watchers with a blood-curdling scream. Reacting on instinct, Hiccup sliced his sword up, blocking an axe with a reverberating clang. He leaned forward, Arild still clutched in his embrace and he attempted a small smile.

"Hello, Astrid," he said smugly. She gaped, lowering her axe and stumbling back in shock.

"Hiccup! What in Thor's name are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same question," the pirate admitted, resheathing his sword. Shyly lifting his head, Arild managed a grin.

"Hi, Astrid," he said.

"Little T! Not even a greeting for Uncle Tuff?" the male twin asked behind her, twirling his cane. Brows knitting, Hiccup limped forward and gave a relieved smile.

"Do I even need to ask why your sister is in a dress?" he asked warily. "Or why you aren't dead?"

"Ouch!" Tuffnut protested. "I'll have you know we've been using _really_ long words and pretending to be rich and _not hitting people for literally hours_ until we rescued Lady Astrid. Once we rescued her, we could get on with fighting." Ruff gave a small sigh of happiness.

"Yeah, we needed Astrid to come up with a proper plan to rescue little Toothless," she admitted, hefting a sword in her hands. Glancing back to the other woman, Hiccup saw her glance at the floor. His instincts were telling him that something had happened and he prayed that she was unharmed That Eret hadn't…but he reminded himself brutally that they had more pressing concerns.

"We can talk on the way," he decided. "Magne isn't here but this isn't a safe location. He's got the Governor and will be making his move for Berk today! And we have to stop him. Snot...remind me-which way is it to the delivery gates?" Grabbing a torch, his cousin grinned as he turned and led the way confidently...until they reached the main storage area of the cellar-where a dozen unpleasant looking men were waiting, a variety of weapons in their hands. Snotlout drew his sword and stared at the others.

"Stand aside!" he growled.

"Surrender, sir," the lead man said-a man Snotlout didn't recognise. The older Jorgensen scowled. "You are no longer a member of this family. Please don't make this any worse."

"How could it be any Odin-damned worse?" Snotlout growled, his knuckles whitening around his sword. "My brother has bankrupted the family, committed treason and has now kidnapped the Governor with the intention of completing a coup d'etat for Berk!"

"Stand aside," Hiccup said evenly."I'm only here to rescue my son. Let us go and no one will get hurt." He gently put Arild down and motioned the boy to hide behind them. "Otherwise, I will kill everyone who gets in my way." There was a flash of uncertainty in the retainer's eyes as Hiccup drew-rapidly replaced by scorn.

"Who do you think you are?" he sneered, his lip curled. Gracefully, masking his wounds and pain, Hiccup walked forward, his sword held ready to attack.

"I am Fury," he growled. "Back from my sentence to die in slavery and ready to kill anyone who gets in my way." Keeping his fierce emerald stare on the servants, he gestured to his companions. "And my crew have all had a really bad day as well so I really _wouldn't_ hack them off."

"GET THEM!" the retainer shouted and charged as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And there's always one who wants to be a hero," he sighed, his sword swinging round with eye-watering speed to impale the opponent in one deadly blow. There was a sudden silence as the rest of the servants froze, every eye falling on the lean, leather-clad shape. Without one scrap of emotion, Hiccup's hand tilted and the victim slid bonelessly to the floor. "Anyone else in a hurry for Valhalla?"

The servants shared a look that amply said _We're not paid to get killed and Master Magne isn't actually here so..._ And then they ran for it, weapons falling to the floor with a variety of clangs as the scuffles of men sprinting for their lives were loud in the silent cellar. Fishlegs poked his head through the hatch to the delivery carts.

"Any problem?" he asked cheerily. With a roll of the eyes, Hiccup shook his head as he sheathed his sword.

"Um...nothing you need to worry about," he admitted as the twins whooped and banged heads and Astrid gave a grin. The boy scooted back to his side and he felt the slight pressure against his legs. With a smile, he turned to Arild and saw wide green eyes, shocked and anxious at what he had just seen. "It's okay, bud," he said gently, dropping with a wince to one knee and gently grasping the thin shoulders. But Arild was trembling and Hiccup pulled him closer, hearing him whimpering in fear. "Buddy?" he murmured.

"Y-you k-killed him," he whispered. Hiccup nodded.

"They wanted to capture us again and would have taken you from me," Hiccup explained. "Buddy, I'm NOT going to let him get his hands on my son again."

"B-but I'm not," Arild whispered. Anxiety swirling in his gut, Hiccup hugged him harder and finally felt the boy relax.

"You're my son, Arild," Hiccup murmured into his hair. "And I will fight every soldier and every Naval vessel on Berk to protect you. They were warned to let us go. They didn't listen and he charged me with a weapon. I killed _one_ man...and the rest of them...and _us_ get to live. No one else was hurt. I'm sorry, son. I didn't want you to see it." The boy nodded as Hiccup lifted him up. As they turned to the hatch, he hung back to wait for Astrid. "Are you okay, Milady?" he asked quietly. She shrugged.

"Fine," she said in a _not-fine_ voice, the tone defensive. The pirate paused, his emerald gaze seeing the bruising on her face, the wound on her arm and the tension in her limbs. Kissing the little head nuzzled against him, he handed Arild to her and she relaxed as the boy hugged her as well.

"Now, I'm not a mind-reader but my son can tell you're not fine...and so can I..." he said quietly. "Did Eret hurt you, Astrid? Because I swear if that ass has laid a finger on you..." Snuggling against the boy, she shook her head.

"He tried...but the twins rescued me," she admitted. "And...you don't need to worry about Eret," she added. "He had decided to put me in a sanitarium and declare me insane as a prelude to divorce...but then he decided an even cheaper way of ridding himself of his wife. He just forgot I don't fight just with a sword but with an axe as well." He gave a smile.

"Hmm...I know that," he admitted with chagrin, taking a small pace closer to her. "But I'm not sure you recall one thing. To be disowned, there is a legal process that must be completed. My own father had it completed by the time I was limping onto the streets of Berkisport! But yours was a prisoner, with no visitors between your removal and our escape...when we took him hostage. So _legally,_ Astrid, you remain a Hofferson and Eret would have got nothing...even if he wasn't already rotting in Hel!" Blinking, she stared at him in perplexity.

"Why do you care?" she asked shortly and he shrugged.

"I lost everything," he reminded her quietly. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone else...and I know how much your heritage means to you."

"I think..." she said very carefully, "that some things are more important than recalling my long-dead ancestors." She strode to the ramp and scrambled up, leaving Hiccup to struggle, wincing as he moved. They had already scrambled aboard the cart when Fishlegs grabbed Hiccup's hand and helped him out and onto the cart, where he landed with a groan by Astrid. The twins and Snotlout swung up and Fishlegs and Sven whipped the carts to a speedy exit. Settling back cautiously, Hiccup looked up to feel the weight of eyes on him.

"What?"

"Er, dude-why are you worried about Berk?" Tuff asked him. "I mean...these guys threw you out to die, tried to kill you and sentenced you to die in the galley. And when we got back, we were arrested." Curling forward, his hands wrapped around his lean shape, his emerald eyes flicked up to stare at Astrid, who was still hugging Arild.

"I worry about _Magne,_ " he said tonelessly. "Because he has just tried to take from me the three things I care about the most: my ship, my son...and Milady." Suddenly he uncoiled, his fists curled and eyes blazing. "And I know he will never stop. He will take Berk and hand it to Drago and they will chase us until he gets us." He glared at Tuff. "He has to be stopped _now_. No matter that my father wants to hunt me to the ends of Midgard, he cares for Berk and won't hand it over to Drago."

"Wait...are we the _good guys_ now?" Fishlegs asked suspiciously. Surprised at his tone, Arild looked at his Dad and read anger in his face, the implacable expression he had seen when the man had rescued him from Heather.

"At least we're still top of his list of favourite things..." Ruff commented.

"Um...just..." her twin reminded her as the boy pulled away from Astrid and gently took his father's hand.

"Dad...can't we just _go_?" he asked softly, his green eyes wide and as Hiccup turned to him. Seeing the fear in his eyes, the pirate forced himself to recall that the boy had suffered badly since he had met the Captain. As a soft target, Arild had been kidnapped, terrorised and threatened by almost everyone. His hand tenderly stroked the battered face and gentled the tousled hair of his son.

"Bud, if it was that simple, I'd already be gone," Hiccup sighed as he pulled the boy close to him. "But if we leave things, they will never stop chasing us. And Drago-the bad man with that huge ship-will destroy everything. So we have to stop Magne and then we have to face Drago." Then he gave a small grin. "But I do have a plan…" Frowning , Astrid leaned closer.

"What plan, Mr Pirate?" she asked thoughtfully. He leaned over and lifted a pile of empty sacks-to reveal the trussed up, gagged and furious shape of Lord Hofferson. Jaw dropping, she scooched backwards until she hit the backboard of the cart. She glared at him. " _Hiccup…"_ she growled and he managed a small grin as the cart bounced onto the main road to Berkisport.

"Trust me," he whispered and pressed something into her hand. She stared in shock: it was her father's- _the Hofferson_ -ring, seal of their house and symbol of their authority. "I think you're gonna enjoy this!"

oOo

The coach rolled into the yard of the Hofferson town house, pulling up to the door and disgorging a poised shape in a green silk gown. The husky coachman had the reins as Lady Astrid paused, lifted her chin and elegantly bounced down onto the ground, followed by an elegant shape in a dark suit, green cravat and kerchief, twirling a silver-tipped cane…and a lean clerk in plain brown tunic and leggings, floppy clerk's cap and full brown beard. Blinking in shock, the retainer at the door moved to block her way.

"I am sorry, Lady Eretson…your father has left strict instructions…" he began but Astrid glared at him and lifted her hand.

"As my father is indisposed, I am charged to act on his behalf!" she announced, showing his seal ring, hanging loosely on her left middle finger, by the finely-wrought silver ring. "There is a serious problem with my father's presumed ally…and the future of House Hofferson. I have to plan our response."

"But…we thought that General Eretson…"

"Is not a Hofferson," she spat back through gritted teeth. "So I have brought an advisor and a clerk to support me as I protect my family's honour." Cowed by her fierce tone, the man stepped aside and she swept past, through into her father's office. Firmly, she closed the door and cast around, searching for the confidential documents. She knew her father conducted all his business from the townhouse, leaving nothing to chance to be uncovered by his daughter or family. The desk was locked but the clerk moved forward, ripping down his beard and deftly picking the lock. She cast Hiccup a grateful look as she began to rummage in the drawer while Hiccup scowled at the beard.

"So when you sneaked onto the _Night Fury_ , you didn't think to grab anything but your cane…and the _beard_?" he asked Tuff in an exasperated voice. The thing had given him a rash the previous time he had been forced to wear it. Completely oblivious to his annoyance, Tuff winked back.

"Isn't it lucky I brought it then?" the male twin smirked. Hiccup face-palmed, grimacing as his sharp emerald gaze flicked over the desk contents: he leaned forward and gently pushed a ledger aside to lift a roll of parchment. With a sigh, he handed it to Astrid.

"The seals of Hofferson and Jorgensen," he explained, indicating to the seal on the red silk ribbon. "After all, even I wouldn't trust Magne to commit treachery with me since I would be sure he would betray me as well. So your father has gotten him to sign a contract…which incriminates both of them…"

Her eyes narrowed at the proof of her father's treason…and his hypocrisy. All those years of preaching to her about loyalty and duty…and now he was betraying his oath to the Governor and his duty to Berk for personal gain. Her fists tightened. Taking a slow breath, he gently rested a hand on her arm and leaned closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Milady," he told her softly. "I know how much you prize the honour and duty of your family. And this…must be a hard blow." She took a couple of deep breaths and then lifted her face, her eyes angry and then sad. She nodded wearily.

"It makes what we're doing all the more necessary," she said determinedly, offering him a wan smile to reassure him, her hand briefly resting on his. Squaring her shoulders, she pulled away and sat elegantly in her father's large leather chair and gestured. Tuff came to stand at one side and, reluctantly pulling up his wretched fake beard, Hiccup stood at her right shoulder. The door opened and Marius, her father's senior steward entered. The man was tall, powerfully built and stern with a lined poker face. His cold grey eyes inspected Astrid with disdain.

"Lady Astrid?" he began cautiously as she leaned forward and offered him her hand, displaying her seal ring as a sign of her father's authority.

"Marius-we have a major problem," she announced calmly. "I regret that I have been in a perfect position to observe the treachery happening under our very noses. My father allied with Magne Jorgensen but the man has betrayed and kidnapped him from the cells when he sent me to my murderous husband. I regret that General Eretson was plotting with Magne to steal our wealth and power and to murder me-and my father. I have ended the General and now need to get my father back from the treacherous bastard!"

As she spoke, Marius's face folded into a deep scowl, his eyes already adopting the calculating look she recognised from her earlier training as Heir to House Hofferson. The man was a fierce enemy and a valuable servant. His eyes inspected her for any signs of treachery and then he gave a curt nod. "What is your command, Milady?" he asked her, all business. Toying with the seal ring, she gave a small smile.

"How many men do we have in the town?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Forty, Milady," he responded promptly. Her eyes met his and she nodded.

"Prepare them all for an attack on the Jorgensen residence," she commanded.

oOo

Sitting in a cell in his own jail was a humiliating experience for Stoick. Gobber was in the adjacent cell, which actually wasn't any help because the blacksmith was grumbling about the condition of the cells and _really_ complaining that Lord Hofferson seemed to have a feather bed, a soft leather arm chair and a marble inlaid table while they each had nothing whatsoever to sit or rest on. Staring around, Stoick had to admit that somehow, the man had managed to acquire luxuries in jail that most of the population of Berk couldn't hope to afford.

Of course, there was one unspoken question that had the Governor glaring at the guards furiously: _where was Fury?_ Well, two questions if you remembered to ask the obvious _why the Hel are you keeping me, your legal Governor, prisoner on the word of a civilian who has not legal right to do so!_ His massive fists tightened into furious weapons that would prove utterly useless against the reinforced metal bars of the cells that had been some of Gobber…and his apprentice's…best work.

"Ye couldnae ha' given the boy a home?"Gobber growled and the Governor flicked his irritated gaze up to his friend.

"I had no tie to the boy." The tone was flat, dismissive.

"Yes, ye did," Gobber told him bitterly. "He means everythin' tae yer son-and ye cast 'im aside as ye did the boy. What were ye thinking of, Stoick?"

"The boy made his choice five years ago," the Governor growled.

"YER NEVER GAVE HIM A _CHOICE_!" Gobber shouted, his rage boiling over. Agitatedly, he lumbered to his feet, pacing the cells then glaring through the bars at his unrepentant friend. "Yer condemned him fer doin' what any hormonal boy would do, fallin' in love with a pretty girl."

"She's a Hofferson!"

"And the heart doesnae listen tae reason," Gobber sighed. "He fell fer her. She fell fer him. And ye both penalised two young people who fell in love. Did ye ever love yer son? Enough ter consider protectin' his son? Or was it only about ye, Stoick?"

"I…"

"Ye remember Valka, Stoick? Yer wife? D'ye think she'd be overjoyed at how ye're treating her only baby? And how yer rejected _his_ boy?"

"I…he's not my blood!"

"Hiccup ain't mine either but I love him as a son, yer daft bugger!" Gobber growled at him. "Ye think blood equals love? I've nae had a blood son but I loved yer boy…until ye made me choose. And, Odin forgive me, I made the _wrong_ choice as well!" Stoick paced back and forth.

"Gobber…I have no son," he repeated grimly. Head bowed forward, Gobber grasped the bars between their cells.

"Will he kill us?" he asked quietly. Reaching the back of the cell, the Governor laid his hands on the stone blocks that formed the back wall. They were cool under his huge hands.

"Yes," he said grimly. "As soon as he has taken power, he will dispose of all opposition."

"Unless someone lets you out," Hiccup said from the doorway, leaning nonchalantly against the doorpost. Like a flash, Stoick turned and raced to the bars at the front of the cell, the whole wall reverberating with the force of the impact as he threw himself against them. Gobber started and the pirate took a cautious step forward. "Wow. Some anger management issues…Dad." The tone turned dark.

"You are not my son," Stoick ground out.

"And you left my son to _die!"_ Hiccup snapped back, his eyes icy chunks of green. "You let Magne do what he wanted with a seven year old boy! What kind of a _man_ does that?" Glaring, Stoick slammed against the bars again. "And that won't work, Mr Governor. I helped make these. They're good bars!"

"I'll see you hang!" Stoick promised.

"Really? _Really?_ Don't you have anything better to worry about, you ass? Magne is taking over the island and handing it to Drago! He has betrayed Berk and you! And somehow _I_ am still public enemy number one? I mean, I'm flattered but you have got some serious priority issues!" His voice oozing sarcasm, Hiccup was standing facing his father, drawn up to his full height and fists balled. Back in his leather armour, which they had found when they broke out, a sword on his hip and black scarf loose around his throat, he was almost trembling with rage at his father's total bone-headedness.

"Well, _I'm_ glad tae see ye, laddie!" Gobber put in, his big face creasing in a smile. Hiccup's head snapped round and his expression softened.

"Mutual, old man," he shot back with a slight smirk, then turned and walked very stiffly to his door, deftly picking the lock. He staggered back and watched the door open. With a grin, Gobber wrapped a huge hug around the lean shape, seeing him grimace in pain at the pressure on his nowhere-near healed wounds.

"And I have a present fer ye," the old blacksmith grinned.

"Or a score?" Hiccup groaned, struggling to breathe

"A dozen so far, laddie…but the rest willnae take long," Gobber continued, oblivious.

"Gobber…AIR!" Hiccup gasped and the man finally released him. Shifting to inspect his best friend and his disowned son, the Governor scowled.

"WHAT is going on? Gobber?" he demanded. With a roll of the eyes and a very long-suffering sigh, the pirate slowly rotated to inspect the huge shape of his father.

"I have a plan to stop Magne, restore you as Governor and stop Drago," he explained with forced patience. "My crew are free, my son is free- _no thanks to you_ -Gobber is making my ordnance and Astrid is mobilising House Hofferson to fight against Magne." Face turning puce with rage, Stoick lurched at the bars once more.

"What the…?" he growled as Hiccup gave a small smirk.

"Of course, we needed to kidnap Lord Hofferson to _ensure_ she had access to all Hofferson resources but that wasn't much of a stretch since the man owed me for threatening Astrid, forcing her to deny me and deprive me of all hope for the last five years," he added with a lopsided smile. There was a pause and his father gaped. "How many men have we got available in House Haddock-or loyal soldiers of Berk?" the pirate asked directly. Behind him, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Elias walked in, standing loyally behind their Captain. The Governor stared at them all.

"So why should I help you?" he sneered. With a sigh, Hiccup unfastened the lock and pulled the door to the cell open. He forced himself to stare into his father's eyes.

"Because I need your help to save Berk," he sighed. "Believe it or not, I am _not_ your enemy, Dad. We have more important concerns and if you can't see that-you aren't fit to be Governor!" Breathing hard, Stoick glared at the lean shape facing him, the green eyes flashing and with a shock, he read the silent plea for approval there. Unconsciously, Hiccup was still begging for approval, for his father _just once_ to trust him… He felt his gut twist once more at the memory of the small auburn-haired boy…

"Truce," the Governor offered stiffly, extending his huge hand. Breathing hard, trying not to recall the last time his father touched him, the pirate warily grasped his hand and shook it.

"Accepted," the pirate said shakily. "We won't have much time. Magne will be marshalling his men. His hired ships are in the harbour already and the _Night Fury_ is heavily guarded. We need every man we can round up to stop him before Berk is lost…" Stoick stared behind the pirate to his crew and saw Snotlout nod. Somehow, if his Heir was convinced, he would trust his former son.

Then the door opened and Sven burst in, sweating profusely and eyes swivelling in worry. "Captain! We have another problem!" he panted.

" _Another?_ Fabulous. Just what I need. _Another problem_. Now what?" Hiccup's sarcasm would have melted iron and Gobber managed to spare him a proud grin: he'd honed the boy's already impressive sarcasm to a sharp point during his apprenticeship.

"There's pirate vessel in the harbour!" Sven gasped, bending forward and grasping his knees to try to catch his breath. "It's the _Nightmare_!"


	29. Chapter 29: Execution Day

**Twenty Nine: Execution Day**

Captain Thuggory had had worse days, but not many. Observing the destruction of Dragon Island had subdued his crew and they had just dodged two more of the huge ships as they had sped away from the barrage that had pounded the village and the moored pirate vessels. They had barely cleared the seastack maze-now seriously the worse for wear after Drago's huge dreadnoughts had ploughed through it- when the storm had hit, rending the rust red sails that gave the three-masted _Nightmare_ her infamous ferocious look. The dispirited crew had been forced to fight and scramble as the vessel was tossed and battered by the huge waves. They lost half a mast, one cannon and one of the horns from the dragon's head prow.

And now they were in the mouth of Berkisport harbour, limping and desperate. Thuggory knew this was not the safest place since Berk possessed the largest navy in the Archipelago but it seemed the only option. In his calculations, the pirate knew that this was where Fury had been captured after the man had been attacking Berk consistently over the last nine months. But there was another, crazier rumour: that the man had escaped from his sentence to the fury of the Berserker Governor. If that was true…and it would be amazing since no one had ever escaped from Berserker galleys…then Thuggory knew that Fury would return to wreak his vengeance on the island. The disturbing fact that the _Night Fury_ was moored suggested that plan hadn't been entirely successful…but Berk was the only place with a fierce enough navy to deter Drago and that made the risks worth it to Thuggory.

So as they furled the remnants of their sails, Thuggory's eyes widened in shock and dismay: there were three Outcast vessels in the harbour, including one bearing the flag of Alvin the Treacherous. Pirates and Outcasts generally didn't get along-Thuggory himself had a handful of tricky run-ins with them-and the Captain glanced at his crew and suddenly wondered if he had made a horrible mistake.

And then the Berk Naval vessel approached…

oOo

Hiccup face-palmed at the news and turned back to the two older men staring at him. "The _Nightmare?_ What would Thuggory be doing here?" he muttered.

"Damned pirate! Isn't having one here enough?" Stock growled, earning himself a glare from everyone else.

"Thuggory isn't a fool," Hiccup growled at him, his tone exasperated. "But your idiot Navy will try to sink him-when I need every ship out there to oppose Drago's armada! Especially someone like Captain Thuggory, who's a daring tactician and fearless opponent!" Turning to the door, he shook his head and strode away, then paused as he heard silence behind him. "All of you-if we don't stop this, we can kiss Berk goodbye!" he snapped and vanished out. Gobber clouted his friend across the shoulder as he limped after the lean pirate.

"Yer agreed a truce, Stoick!" he reminded the Governor. "Now time ter prove yer a man of yer word!" Stoick scowled and stomped after him as they headed rapidly down the hill towards the harbour. Hiccup was pacing fast, his gait still stiff and Stoick had to accelerate to keep up until the young pirate suddenly stopped at the crest of a rise, his eyes sweeping over the harbour. Not paying close enough attention, the rest of the group crashed into him and he ended up on his face. There was a sudden silence as he achingly pushed himself to his hands and knees.

"What the Hel is _wrong_ with you?" he growled, his voice rough with the pain from his jarred wounds. His fists clenched and he slowly got to his feet before turning to his father. "Stoick- I need you to get one of those Navy ships to intercept the _Nightmare_ before some idiot attacks Thuggory!" Green eyes stared up challengingly at the huge shape of the Governor and Stoick glared back, then gave a curt nod, turning and striding down the hill, calling Gobber. Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's arm as the pirate almost shook with anger.

"Hicc-just calm down for a second," he said hastily. "He'll do it. He agreed…"

"…and a man must be his word!" Hiccup snapped back. "I know! But I don't need to remind you he _also_ swore to see me hang! I have tried to put together some sort of plan to stop Magne and I can't see why Thuggory would be here…" He paused and his face paled. "Unless Drago is already in Archipelago waters!" Watching silently from the back of the group, Elias stared at the pirate and read fear on his face-a different species of fear from the one that had gripped the badly abused man who shared his oar. No, to Elias's eye, this was a man who knew his deadliest foe was coming and _everything_ he cared for was at stake. Then Hiccup turned and began to jog down the hill, his friends at his heels. Stoick was already talking to the captain of a Naval ship and they pulled away instantly as they saw another vessel move to intercept the pirate ship.

"Do you think Captain Thuggory will surrender gracefully?" Sven panted after the pirate. Hiccup slowed and stopped, breathing hard.

"Hel, no," he grimaced, casting his bright emerald gaze around. "Has anyone got something brightly coloured-and reflective?" There was an awkward moment before Sven fished a large solid gold and very shiny pendant out from under his tunic, the metal warm and slightly clammy as he handed it over. Ruff offered a gaudy scarlet scarf she had liberated from the woman she had mugged for her dress and was currently wearing round her waist and the captain scowled. "Wave the damned thing!" he frowned, then lifted the shiny pendant and angled it to catch the sun.

"What doing?" Elias asked in a puzzled voice. His brow furrowed with concentration, Hiccup gave a small smile.

"She is to attract attention and the pendant is to give Thuggory a message," he murmured. Elias's brow furrowed and he took a pace forward.

"How message?"

"Watch!" he smirked and deftly changed the angle of the plate-like pendant, flashing swift patterns at the _Nightmare._ "C'mon, Thuggory. Look up…" he muttered.

"What say?"

" _Fury to Thuggory. Go with them._ " He repeated the semaphore three times them lowered the pendant and handed it back to Sven, absently wiping his hand on his leggings. The rest of the crew stared at him and he sighed. "Captains' code," he admitted and Sven glared at him in betrayal. "Look, I picked it up when I first took over the _Night Fury._ Fish knows it as well as First Mate. Sorry...but it's something all Captains are taught when they first report to the Pirate Council." Ruff gave him an exasperated look.

"And we thought we could trust you!" she said and walked off in a huff. Open-mouthed in shock, he watched Sven walk away as well and he turned to his cousin, a pleading look in his eyes...but Snotlout patted him on the shoulder.

"Do they tell you every secret they know?" he asked quietly. He shook his head but he was staring at the ground and suddenly, his shoulders were slumped. He had forgotten that the crew were still very touchy about his obsessive behaviour and their trust was still a little fragile…especially in light of the betrayals of some of their own.

"I can't do this without them," he murmured wearily.

"They surrender," Elias noted, his eyes locked not he harbour. "Understand orders." The pirate gave a wan smile..

"At least one person got the message," he sighed.

oOo

It had been with no small trepidation and a small prayer to Odin and Loki ( _well, a man had to hedge his bets, savvy?_ ) that Thuggory had ordered his crew to surrender the _Nightmare_ to the Berk Naval ship that pulled alongside and he had handed his sword over to a smirking officer. As the marines had swarmed onto his ship, he was on the brink of regret when a second ship pulled up, under the command of a huge man with an enormous flaming beard and a scowl that would freeze lava.

"I'll take it from here, Captain," red beard said. Frowning, the Captain saluted reluctantly and stepped back.

"As yah wish, Governor," he said through gritted teeth. Brows dipping, Thuggory inspected the bearded man with much more respect: this was Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, the most famous and respected Governor in the entire Archipelago. But the pirate gave an amiable smile and boarded the Governor's ship as ordered, feeling the weight of his stare pressing on the back of his head.

"If it were up to me, outlaw, I would cheerfully hang from the yardarm this hour!" Stoick growled, "but I have someone who wants to talk with you!" And without another word, he turned away, leaving his crew to watch the prisoners and turn the ship to the nearest mooring. Once they had docked, the pirate was led from the boat by the Governor and he headed them back to the Haddock townhouse, a largely-neglected building on the rise above the harbour that the pirates had swiftly and efficiently taken over as a base of operations. While in town, Stoick had always used the Governor's mansion, though his long-dead wife had preferred the town house. Because of her, he had not let it go, merely consigning it to neglect as he had his son. Now the same son had revitalised the house and moved his crew in.

The liveried men of House Haddock were arming and drilling in the enclosed yard, eyes suspiciously watching the aliens taken through the heavy gate to the main building. Thuggory and Stig, his first mate, were escorted in by Stoick and his one-legged, one-handed friend and taken swiftly to the Governor's office. Then the door slammed and they stood aside, allowing the handsome, dark-haired pirate to glimpse the man they had come to see.

There was a lean shape lounging in the Governor's huge leather chair, his tousled auburn head bowed towards the smaller shape writhing on his lap, giggling and begging for mercy. And then Thuggory's eyes popped wider than he could imagine in shock, because he realised he was watching the feared and famed Captain Fury tickling the small boy he had rescued from Dragon Island. The kid was very thin and bruised, his left arm in a splint, his wild black hair sticking out in all directions and green eyes brilliant with laughter. Fury was much younger than Thuggory imagined, maybe only twenty, also very battered and bruised, but his red tunic and armour were familiar as were the focussed emerald eyes. Finally, he relented and the boy threw himself against the man, hugging him closely.

"I love you, Dad," he gasped, exhausted from laughing.

"I love you too, bud," Fury said and Thuggory recognised the light, slightly nasal voice, not muffled now by the black scarf that hung loosely around the man's neck. Then he raised his sharp gaze to the captive Captain and gestured for Gobber to unfasten him. "Captain Thuggory. I apologise for the deception but you really _would_ have ended in jail had we not intercepted you. And while breaking out of that jail isn't really much of a challenge, it wastes valuable time."

"Fury," Thuggory demanded as the ropes were cut, "what the Hel is going on here?"

"Maybe I should ask you why _you_ are here first?" Hiccup shot back, feeling the boy fidget against him. There was a pause.

"Dragon Island has fallen!" Thuggory revealed. Hiccup sat bolt-upright, his grip unconsciously tightening around his son and he flashed a glance at Fishlegs.

"Get the crew," he said grimly. Looking back at Thuggory as his first mate scuttled from the room, he quietly sought confirmation of what he feared. "Drago?" The other Captain nodded and Hiccup slowly rose, Arild still clinging tight to him. The boy raised his eyes and then winced in recognition.

"You knew Gunnar," he said in a small voice. Thuggory blinked and nodded, then turned his glare on the pirate.

"You threatened to kill him," he growled. With a wince, Hiccup quietly put the boy down in the chair.

"He kidnapped and sold the boy as a slave," he growled. " _A Captain protects his own._ Wanna make something of it?"

"No-but he might," Thuggory advised him shortly as Stoick blinked in shock at his son's words. Hiccup face-palmed, grimacing.

"And the hits keep coming!" he sighed. "Look, Thuggory. You can stay here and ally yourself and your crew with me in facing Drago-or you can go as of NOW. Ship as is. No provisions and no repairs. Savvy?"

"Or you can go to the jail and hang for piracy!" Stock growled, folding his huge arms. The handsome pirate turned to him and his eyes narrowed.

"You can try," he scowled. Suddenly still, Hiccup stared at him for a long moment and then he gave a wide grin.

"Or the Governor can hang us both," he announced with a smirk. Thuggory, Stig, Stoick, Gobber and the returning Fishlegs gaped, jaws hanging slack and all coherent thought gone.

"Dad…no…" Arild said, his eyes huge and wide with anxiety. Hiccup turned to him and cupped the bruised little face in his hands.

"It's okay, bud," he soothed calmly, his emerald eyes twinkling with confidence. "I have no intention of dying." Briefly forgetting he had disowned and cast out his son, Stoick took a pace forward, his face intrigued.

"Hiccup?" he asked. "Just what have you got planned, son?" Thuggory and Fishlegs' heads snapped round in unison and both stared at the pirate.

"A way to get Magne out of his house and in public…perhaps a perfect opportunity for him to challenge you…and for us to ambush him!" Hiccup explained, resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Laddie…this isnae a joke!" Gobber protested and Hiccup managed a small smile at his concern.

"No, Gobber, it isn't," he said heavily. "But I have been sentenced by the Governor to hang…and if he reneges, then Magne will have no opposition to his taking over. And now he's captured the famous Captain Thuggory as well…well, I can't see Magne hiding in his townhouse and not coming out to remind everyone who recaptured me and who gave me the 'lenient' sentence."

"Even though he demanded I choose that sentence," Stock growled. Taking a small step closer, Thuggory stared carefully at the other pirate.

"What lenient sentence?" he hissed.

"To die in slavery in a Berserk galley," Hiccup replied tonelessly. The other man back-pedalled.

"Lenient?" he choked.

"Tough crowd," Hiccup shot back.

"Is he really your father?"

There was a small pause. "Yeah, sorta…" 'Captain Fury' admitted.

"And 'Hiccup'…"

"Is my real name…yeah…lucky me…"

"Loki's balls," Thuggory whistled through his teeth and craned his neck to stare again at the scowling Governor. "And you trust him?"

"If he gives his word, he always keeps it," Hiccup reassured him heavily. "A man is his word. Stoick may be a heartless bastard and the worst father since the dawn of history but he would die before he broke it…" The other pirate eyed him thoughtfully, flicking a warning glance at his first mate, who was eyeing the door.

"As would I," Thuggory growled then offered his hand to the other pirate, his face suddenly grave. "I accept your deal." Hiccup spat in his palm and accepted the gesture.

"Thank Thor," he sighed, turning to the blacksmith. "Gobber-will you look after my son? He told me that you wanted to rescue him…unlike some people…and I trust you to protect him." The big blacksmith gave a broad grin, his stone prosthetic tooth gleaming dully in his mouth.

"O' course, laddie!" he replied. "I'll watch yer nipper as if he was me own!"

"And you bud…I want you to stay-and I _mean_ stay-with this meat headed lunatic," Hiccup said gravely to the boy, seeing Arild's green eyes widen with worry. "I know, I know-you hate that I'm doing something this risky…but this time, it's for you. If Magne wins, he will help Drago win. And if Drago wins…we all lose. Nowhere will be safe for you."

"I understand, Dad," the boy sighed. "Just-just b-be careful!"

"I promise, bud," Hiccup sighed, gently kissing the top of his head. Then he straightened up and turned to the Governor, offering his wrists. "Okay, Dad-you get your wish. You get to hang me!"

oOo

The whole town of Berkisport turned out for the hanging as the bell tolled in the town plaza and the two shapes were led up to the gallows. The excited citizens surged forward, grabbing their places urgently to get the best views of the double execution, chatting eagerly and betting how long it would take for the men to die. Predictably, Johann arrived, trying to sell yak sandwiches and mutton dogs to anyone who couldn't scoot away quick enough and a handful of beggars tried their luck dipping pockets and snatching unguarded purses and snacks.

At the top of the plaza, Stoick stood by the stone Governor's seat-actually the ancient Chief's seat from old Berk-overseeing the process and seeing the shackled crews brought close by the gallows under the guard of House Haddock men-at-arms. The Hofferson soldiers marched up and stood alongside the gallows, led by the elegant shape of Lady Astrid, her satin blue gown shimmering in the weak sun. She stationed herself alongside but a few steps away from the Governor, signalling that though she supported the Governor, she was still not a close ally. Gobber stood between them, his form tense and hand curled tightly around Arild's shoulder. The boy was trembling and casting frightened and hopeful glances at Astrid but she blanked him. She wasn't supposed to know Fury's son, though it tore her heart not to comfort the distressed lad.

There were cheers as the prisoners were escorted in, the two shapes heavily shackled and shoved along roughly. Thuggory had been surprised when Fury had been properly shackled and hit across the face by the lead guard. What had surprised him more was that the younger man had remained bowed for a lot longer than he had expected before slowly raising his bruised face and resuming his determined expression. It was first inkling Thuggory had that the younger man had endured some very rough times and he leaned closer.

"You okay, Fury?" he asked in a low voice. The emerald eyes flicked up and the auburn-haired pirate forced himself to smile.

"It won't work if Magne doesn't come," he murmured and the other man nodded. Fury had briefly explained the nature of their history and Thuggory finally understood the nature of the man's vendetta.

"If he looks like that man of yours, Snotlout-then you won't be disappointed," he noted with a smirk and jerked his head in the direction of the hill to the upper town…and the familiar sneering stocky shape of Magne Jorgensen, flanked by a score of armed guards. The man's expression was thunderous as he stood by his Uncle, clearly wondering how the man had escaped from the jail. But then his face fell into a scowl as he spied Astrid and he sidled closer.

"Where's your husband, Lady Astrid?" he asked. She gave a small sigh, her fists clenching.

"Indisposed-along with my father," she replied smoothly. "I am here to represent him." Magne took her arm in a calculatedly over-familiar gesture.

"Then I shall accompany you, Milady," he sneered. "Especially since I am sure you will be pleased to see that irritating outlaw finally meet his end!" She stared at the gallows as the heroic shape of Thuggory and the lean and lanky outline of Hiccup were forced onto the platform. Magne's face twisted into a sadistic sneer. "And finally, I will see you die, Hiccup," he sneered.

The executioner checked both nooses and then calmly tightened one around Thuggory's neck. "Careful," the man said calmly. "You'll crumple my shirt!"

"It'd be a shame to ruin such a fine piece of cloth," the scabby executioner said, focussing his squint on the silky cloth and he rubbed the collar between his grubby fingers. "Hmm…I'll have that once you're dead. Too good an item to leave on a corpse." Then he turned and shoved Hiccup sideways, roughly tightening the noose around his neck. The prisoner waved a hand.

"Um…don't we get any last words?" Hiccup asked. The executioner swatted him on the back of the head but Stoick raised a hand.

"If you wish," he growled and the people quietened. Thuggory glanced at Hiccup and went first.

"I regret nothing, I apologise of nothing. I am a pirate and proud. And I say to you-beware! DRAGO IS COMING!"

Then Hiccup raised his brilliant emerald gaze to the people of his original home and tribe.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, disowned son of the Governor, cast out for the crime of loving the wrong girl," Hiccup announced. "I was betrayed to my father by Magne Jorgensen, my cousin, who deliberately ruined my life, demanded I was sent to the galleys and now steals his brother's place as Heir of Berk. An incompetent businessman, a faithless brother and a traitor to Berk. Now he plots to depose the Governor who protects you and who has sentenced me to die and captured this other pirate Captain, Thuggory, as well! My only regret is for my son!" he finished, staring at Arild.

"No…" the boy whimpered and Magne glared: the boy should be locked up in his cellars. Hackles rising, he realised something wasn't right and he abruptly jerked forward.

"What are you waiting for? KILL THEM!" he shouted and the executioner reached forward to grab the trap handles.

"Magne-you are not the Governor!" Stoick shouted. "Men-arrest this man! He works against the Governor and threatens all Berk! He imprisoned me in the jail with the aim of stealing the office of Governor! To me!" His men began to run forward as Magne's troops lurched forward. The House Hofferson men started forward as well as the traitor dug a knife hard against Astrid's neck.

"Hold back-if you don't want to see your scion carved open!" he threatened. "Fight against the Governor's men…or…" And he held Astrid tighter. Hiccup snapped his head round to stare at her and he jerked forward in horror.

"ASTRID!" he shouted.

And then the trap door opened beneath his feet and the rope tightened around his neck…


	30. Chapter 30: The Battle for Berk

**Thirty: The Battle for Berk.**

Hiccup didn't have time to react as his boots kicked above the drop and the rope pulled taut across his throat. Suddenly, the entire world was about the pain in his throat, the desperate need to _breathe_ and the fact his vision was beginning to grey at the edges. He lifted his shackled wrists to claw at his throat but the rope was far too tight.

If he had been in his right mind, he would have thought: _Why is it that NONE of my schemes never work as planned?_ But as he was strangling and his wild eyes fell on the shape of his father, mentor and son, all he could manage was: _I'm sorry, bud._

Thuggory stared for all of half a second before moving, kicking ferociously back to slam the executioner aside and preventing the man pulling the second lever that would drop him down to the same fate. He moved as close as he could to the choking Hiccup, his movements limited by the short noose, and stretched out with his shackled hands to try to grab the other man's and hold him up. Fingers made brief contact and Hiccup stretched desperately, feeling the slightest ease on his neck. However, the crew acted as one, attacking their guards to distract them and allow Fishlegs and Elias to duck under the gallows and position themselves under Hiccup's kicking legs to ease the pressure slightly on his throat.

"KILL THEM!" Magne roared as he jerked Astrid closer. Stoick stared in shock as the Hofferson guards attacked his own men and Magne gave a nasty leer at the sight of his coup finally coming to fruition. "And arrest that…man!" His lip was curled in a sneer as he indicated towards the Governor. Stoick snatched at his sword as men began to scramble on the dais.

"TREASON!" he roared. "TO YOUR GOVERNOR!" Standing behind him and breathing hard, his face streaked with tears, the little boy stared in horror at the sight of his father kicking desperately and hanging from the noose. And then suddenly Arild escaped from Gobber, his face suddenly determined, his arm swinging round and his little dagger digging hard into the man's side.

Magne bellowed like an ox and his grip on Astrid loosened enough for the woman to urgently rip his hand and dagger away from her neck and tear herself free, hammering an elbow into his throat and sprinting forward to leap from the platform. She waved Arild to withdraw to safety as she galloped forward towards the gallows, elbowing a Jorgensen soldier roughly aside.

"HOFFERSON! Kill the Jorgensens!" she roared and sprinted on, punching another man and grabbing the sword from her hand. She could see Hiccup up ahead, his face deep purple as he strangled, still moving jerkily, his green eyes wide in a final silent plea. She ducked under a swipe, parried the strike at her head and kicked her attacker in the midriff twice before stepping over his groaning body, aimed and threw the sword with all her might.

Astrid had practiced with the axe and the sword since she was five and she had maintained her skills and honed them throughout the years. And now she used every ounce of skill as she flung the metal, tumbling hilt over point until the keen edge sheared straight through the rope and released the dying auburn-haired man. No longer suspended, he vanished through the trap door.

Hiccup hit the floor with a slam that would have knocked the breath out of him if he had any. But as he impacted, the noose loosened and he took a huge, painful gasp and sucked the air into his screaming lungs. Lying on his side over Fishlegs and Elias, who were struggling to get up, he pathetically gasped, his lean shape heaving with every desperate breath. His vision was still blurred and hearing very echoey as he became aware of fingers prising the rope from his abused throat and hands on his body. Head lolling, body unresponsive, he felt like a rag doll as Fishlegs pulled him to his knees.

"Captain!" the First Mate hissed. "What now?" Gasping painfully, Hiccup slowly raised his bleary eyes.

"… _get….Magne…_ " he whispered painfully, gesturing with his shackled hands. Elias swiftly unlocked the restraints with the key Stoick had supplied earlier and Hiccup rubbed his wrists. Then he grabbed Fishleg's hands. "…Thuggory…" he rasped. His First Mate nodded and they scrambled up to the gallows-to find Astrid fighting there. The woman punched the executioner aside once more, stole his knife and cut the pirate free-then she leapt through the open trap door to almost land on Hiccup, followed by Thuggery who _did_ land on the battered pirate. Rolling away, the older pirate got to his knees and was swiftly freed by Elias as Astrid crawled to Hiccup's side and gently pressed a hand against his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice thick with worry. He grimaced and slowly got back to his knees, wincing as he faced her. The sounds of thuds from overhead confirmed that Fishlegs was making sure the executioner didn't cause them any further trouble. Astrid's eyes focussed on him and she couldn't help wincing: the weal from the noose was livid across his pale throat, his bruised face ashen and his glorious emerald eyes were still disorientated. He was breathing hard and he cast Thuggery a sideways look that adequately expressed: _Way to squash me!_

"…never…better…" he mouthed, his voice the faintest of breaths. Her azure eyes shadowed with deep anxiety, she lunged forward and her lips slammed onto his, her arms winding fiercely around his trembling shape and hugging him fiercely. He went stiff for a long moment, mind blank with shock…before returning the kiss, his arms pressing her slender shape hard against his heaving chest. A wisp of silken gold hair brushed his cheek and he reluctantly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, oblivious to the others.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I was so worried…" Revelling in her closeness and the warmth from her embrace, he hitched the side of his mouth up in a slight smile.

"…think…like…worrying…you…" he smirked, his faint rasping tone still playful enough to reassure her. He leaned in and kissed her again. "…thank you…for…life…Milady…"

"Hiccup…are there more men on Magne's side than there were a minute ago?" Astrid asked, her eyes narrowing as she swept her gaze over the rapidly emptied square. Just as it had filled swiftly for the spectacle of an execution, the townsfolk had fled at the first sign of fighting. Green eyes narrowing, he leaned forward and nodded.

"…outcasts…" he growled, then slowly got to his feet, peering up to meet the worried expression on his friend's face through the trap door. "…Fish…give signal…to…twins…"

Back at the top of the plaza, Magne had straightened up, his hand clamped against his side. Arild's little knife hadn't sliced deeply into his muscle and he was a very powerful and stocky man so the small blade hadn't penetrated far enough to cause any serious damage. The boy was pressed back against Gobber as Magne snatched his sword and advanced, his eyes focussed on the small shape with deadly menace. Arild was hyperventilating as the man advanced: he was terrified of Magne, the man who had beaten him so cruelly and promised to kill him. But as Magne raised his sword, another blocked it, the impact thrusting the traitor back.

Stoick stood between the Jorgensen and his prey, his eyes flashing and huge form poised and balanced, ready for battle. "Get away from him!" the Governor growled. "You did your best to harm my son: you betrayed him and watched him exiled. You demanded he die by the most cruel means possible. And you kidnapped and threatened his son." Stoick lifted his sword and leaned forward. "Never again!"

"We both know that little brat isn't his son!" Magne hissed. "So stand aside and let me dispose of that trash!" Stoick slammed him back, his face puce with fury.

"That's my _grandson!"_ he roared and flung himself at the traitor.

Gobber backed away, keeping his hook raised between the advancing Jorgensen men and Arild. The boy was backing away, wide-eyed and trembling. "It'll be okay, laddie," he said grimly as he pulled out a sword as well. "I promised yer Dad I'll keep yer safe and I willnae fail him!" Then the clang of metal on metal filled the air and he grinned as he counter-attacked the Jorgensen troops. "And these traitors need tae realise Gobber is nae pushover!" he growled.

On the roof of the Haddock townhouse, the twins saw the flash of basic semaphore from Sven's pendant and both shared a look before eagerly running to their posts. Fishlegs had sat down and explained the 'Captain's Code' to the crew, revealing that all Captains were required to learn it if they needed to prove they were real pirates and not disguised naval officers trying to capture them. There had been a long pause and the crew had felt bad that they had blamed and suspected their Captain but no one had bothered to apologise to him…even though Fishlegs had strongly recommended it.

But now they were swinging their cannons round from the _Night Fury_ to aim at a specific target on Berk. Hiccup had ordered the twins to bring their favourite weapons (which they had named 'Barf' and 'Belch') on land and rake the town and harbour.

"Double powder?" Ruff asked and Tuff shook his head.

"Triple," he said with a crazed grin, his hands already packing the explosives into the shot.

"Whoa, whoa…that seems incredibly dangerous!" she pointed out, halfway through sealing the shot with the excessive charge.

"And?"

"Just putting that out there. We could be blown to Valhalla!"

"And?"

"AWESOME!" the female twin agreed, finishing loading her cannon. The two swung their weapons round. Tuff and his sister lined up their target.

"This may not work," Tuff admitted. "The range is too far." His sister lifted a hand.

"For two of us?"

"THORSTON SALVO!" they shouted and fired.

In the harbour, Alvin the Treacherous's ship completely exploded. A second round took out the second Outcast ship and a third sunk the final one. Then, without pausing, they lined up once more, this time heading landward. Tuff gave his sister a wink-and then they fired for the final time. And the Jorgensen House vanished in a fireball…

"That's our cue!" Fishlegs said and glanced over to Hiccup. His auburn head bowed, the Captain nodded and ducked out with the rest of the crew galloping after him. Astrid was already at his side, elbowing an Outcast aside and grabbing his axe while Hiccup wrenched a sword of a Jorgensen soldier and impaled him with it on the way. More Berk soldiers were pouring in and attacking the Haddock men and the pirates and battles were being fought all over the plaza and the surrounding streets. But Hiccup, despite his battered state, only had eyes for the platform and the shape that was fencing with his father…and the soldier attacking Gobber.

He sensed rather than heard Thuggory at his side and glanced up as the handsome man punched a soldier aside. Thuggory stared down at the slighter shape of Fury and dragged him back, just missing a slice from an axe and the younger man nodded. "You know, I was dubious about this plan…but the idea of firing the cannon from land is brilliant! All the Outcast ships are gone and that house…" Hiccup gestured fiercely at the platform.

"…his!" he spat. Thuggory read his face and grinned.

"And your gunners…are extraordinary! D'you think they'd consider transferring to the _Nightmare_?" Alarmed at the threat, Hiccup shook his head vehemently and accelerated forward with Astrid at his side. "Just a thought," Thuggory grinned and ran after them as they dodged through combats as they sped up the plaza. Anyone getting in their way was slammed aside or swiftly dispatched: everyone knew that they had no time. Ahead, Hiccup could see a stream of soldiers wearing the colours of Berk and attacking her legal Governor and he ground his teeth: he knew who had sent the army against his father. _Spitelout._ Magne and Snotlout's father who had decided his pathologically ambitious younger son was the better bet and had thrown his entire support behind the traitor.

"…there…!" he rasped and they ran forward, seeing Snotlout and Fishlegs run to join them. Glancing to his left, he spied Sven, Bucket, Mulch and Roar giving a good account of themselves, alongside the crew of the _Nightmare_ , a bunch of seasoned and vicious cutthroats who were entirely more hacked off than the soldiers and retainers of the Jorgensens could understand. And as one, they carved through the men facing them…until they met the Outcasts.

Everyone knew the Outcasts, a tribe that inhabited the southern reaches of the Archipelago, guarded by the treacherous seastack maze known as 'Loki's Needles'. They had long ago been men driven from other tribes for a variety of heinous crimes and now the tribe clung to the ideals of thievery, treachery and piracy. But they despised anyone not an Outcast and Outcasts _really_ didn't get on well with actual pirates. So the combined crews of the _Night Fury_ and _Nightmare_ threw themselves into the combat with gusto, swords clashing, cursing ringing through the air and general shouts and screams echoing over the plaza.

Reaching the platform, Hiccup and his friends faced a wall of Jorgensen soldiers and they attacked without hesitation, though Snotlout tried reasoning with them first. It was a sight that had the pirate shaking his head in surprise and realising that his cousin had learned the lessons of Governorship maybe better than Hiccup would have. Astrid screamed and attacked with her axe, her ferocity in battle impressive and scary at the same time. Thuggory fought lavishly and accurately and Snotlout was also a powerful and determined swordsman-when he got started. But Hiccup grabbed a second sword and glanced up, seeing Gobber fending off two soldiers and he glimpsed the small shape cowering behind the blacksmith. His eyes darkened and he allowed the anger to take him over, allowed the adrenaline to fuel his actions, pushing back pain, exhaustion and every doubt he may harbour. And then he lunged forward, swords slicing up and around in an elegant and almost unconscious dance that carved through the men facing him. And he was totally silent because his throat was so sore he had no option to shout warnings or obscenities to them.

In moments, he was scrambling onto the platform, his bloody swords clamped in his hands. Magne lunged forward but Hiccup spun his body into the way, his swords crossed to block Magne's attack. Hiccup stood tall and stiff, casting the slightest glance to the Governor standing behind him.

"…MINE…!" he croaked fiercely and flung himself at his cousin, a furious barrage of strokes slamming against the man's sword, driving him back. Astrid stared up at him, her azure gaze filled with worry. Hiccup was a ferocious swordsman…but he had been through the wars recently and he wasn't half-healed from the torments he suffered on the galley. And he had just been hanged: how could he hope to defeat Magne? But as she worried, she heard a voice that froze her heart and she snapped round in shock.

"Treacherous chit of a girl!" Her eyes widened and she glared as Lord Hofferson stormed up the hill, his troops at his back. "Treacherous bitch-just like your whore of a mother!"

"There is only one traitor here, my Lord-and I'm looking at him!" she replied, her anger welling in her chest like lava. "I have the proof of your treason…proof you bought and sent weapons to Drago…correspondence with the Lord of the North swearing allegiance. And promising to overthrow the leadership of Berk to clear the way for the invader. You are a traitor, a liar and a profiteer! You betray every tenet of House Hofferson and shame our ancestors!"

"Pah! Stupid girl!" he scorned her, drawing his sword. "What matters the opinion of men centuries dead when the all-powerful Drago is sailing for our shores? We ally…or we die!"

"WE ARE HOOLIGANS OF BERK!" she screamed. "We NEVER surrender!" And she charged him, her axe up and eyes flashing with rage. He laughed, swatted her aside and raised his sword above her. But Astrid was lithe and determined, rolling away and swiping her axe fiercely at his legs. Shocked and off balance, he jumped back and stumbled-and in that short moment she was up, her axe flashing down and clashing against his sword.

"I'll kill you myself!" Lord Hofferson growled, scrambling up as his daughter circled him, her axe readied in her hands.

"You can try," she growled, her eyes locked and chest heaving as she prepared for final battle.

On the platform Gobber and Stoick were fighting furiously against the Jorgensen and Hofferson troops, hopelessly outnumbered but undaunted. The two old friends lined up side by side, fighting as they had in their youth, decades earlier, and the troops realised that age was no barrier when the opponents were determined, skilled, experienced and a damned sight larger and stronger!

"I see yer finally decided what is important, Stoick!" Gobber grumbled, parrying an axe blow at his side with his hook. Stoick defended his flank and Gobber impaled a man trying to steal around them. He snatched a glimpse at the young boy, cowering behind the Chief's throne. Panting hard at the unfamiliar exertion, Stoick grunted.

"A lot of things seem less important when half your allies and fellow Berkians are trying to run you through," he growled. "Hiccup seems to care for that boy…and he is about the only person we have on _our_ side! Apart from the bloody pirates…" Gobber gave his toothy grin and punched out another Hofferson soldier.

"Yeah…mebbe we should declare an amnesty in gratitude fer their help…if we survive this, o' course…" Gobber panted, resting against the throne for a moment. Breathing heavily, Stoick backed towards him.

"Maybe…you have a point…" he panted. "If we survive…"

Swords clashing and arms shuddering under the impact, Hiccup stumbled back a pace, breathing hard. Despite his best attempts to claw at a Berserker rage, his exhaustion just denied him access at the _one_ moment he could use a murderous trance. He put all his efforts in but Magne, despite his wound, was far stronger. Hiccup spun, hissed in pain and ducked under a swipe, slamming his sword up and shoving the older man back.

"…You won't…get.. 'way…with…this," he breathed, his emerald eyes locked on Magne's face.

"I already have, you pathetic fool!" the younger Jorgensen taunted him. "You thought you could break me? But I hold all the cards! While you wallowed in pity and scratched a living as a pirate, I became the richest and most respected man on Berk, the Heir to the Governor and the ally of the all-powerful tyrant who will rule this Archipelago! And once you're dead, I'll hang your crew, consign that treacherous sow, Astrid, to a sanatorium and sell the boy as a slave. Oh…and I'll kill your father!" Breathing hard, Hiccup glared at him, feeling the rage at the litany of threats wrap around him, the scornful words igniting what he couldn't voluntarily.

"Thanks," he breathed, his swords slamming round, the rapid succession of blows hammering the opponent back. Magne stumbled and jumped from the platform, turning to run, but Hiccup leapt down agilely after him, grabbed his arm and swung him back-to find a sword slicing into his side at his belt. He writhed and twisted in sudden shock, keeping the cut shallow, but he hissed in pain and felt hot blood soak his side. Magne's laughter was loud in his ears as he pulled away, seeing the man lift his sword again…and then his own blade slammed up, plunging into the man's chest.

Magne stilled, his vicious blue eyes widening and he stared at Hiccup. His sword crashed down-to hammer against Hiccup's other blade, the weight of the stroke pushing his arm down…and suddenly easing as Magne's breath rattled and he folded. Eyes wide in blank shock, Hiccup stared at the man beneath him…the man who haunted his nightmares, who had ruined his life and been the architect of his downfall. He breathed heavily, a hand rising to the searing cut in his side. And then a scream alerted him. His head snapped round-to see Astrid on her back, her axe a couple of feet from her hand, her father standing over her with his sword raised to plunge into her body. His eyes were wild with madness and rage, no shred of any paternal affection left in his expression. And Astrid's azure eyes were pleading…desperate…

Without a conscious thought and motivated solely by instinct, he snatched the sword from Magne's chest, his arm swinging round to fling the sword with lethal accuracy. Hofferson jerked, his arms flinging wide as the sword impaled him. Disbelieving, he stared down at the point protruding through his chest…and then collapsed onto his face by his daughter. Astrid screamed and rolled away…then stared up at the swaying figure standing over Magne.

"HICCUP!" He flinched and his weary emerald eyes closed.

"'sokay…" he rasped. "…'sgone…" He staggered and she scrambled to her feet, seeing the blood on his hand. Her face distraught, she ran to his side, pressing her hand to his wound and eyes inspecting his taut face.

"Oh Gods," she breathed. "You're hurt…"

"Ahem…battle still going on?" Snotlout called, blocking an Outcast who was running at them. "Could use every hand we can get…" Astrid kicked another aside and grabbed her axe.

"Fine by me," she growled, pecking a kiss on Hiccup's cheek before throwing herself back into the fray. Hiccup grabbed his other sword and slowly clambered back onto the platform. Any Berserker rage drained his reserves and he had almost nothing to start with…now, he felt as wrung out as day old washing. He stumbled towards the throne and the little shape cowering in its shelter. His father was facing an equally huge shape…Alvin the Treacherous. Both the men were trading blows and very colourful insults and Gobber was pounding another Outcast Captain…Captain Savage, if he recalled correctly…into the ground. Staggering, he made it to the edge of the stage, swatted a Hofferson soldier aside and kicked Snotlout's current opponent across the head to knock him witless. The older Jorgensen spun, his sword raised as Hiccup beckoned him up. Frowning, the stocky young man clambered up to stand by his cousin.

"…leaders…fallen…" Hiccup rasped, gesturing wearily. "…time…to remind them…nothing…no one… left…to fight for…" Snotlout stared at him, at the horrible weal around his throat and realised he couldn't do this himself. It was the quickest and safest way to end the battle, sparing as many lives as possible…their own among them. Resting a reassuring hand on Hiccup's slumped shoulder, he planted his fists on his hips.

"PEOPLE OF BERK!" he bellowed. "THE BATTLE IS WON! THE TRAITORS MAGNE JORGENSEN AND LORD EGIL HOFFERSON ARE DEAD! STOICK THE VAST IS VICTORIOUS! RALLY TO YOUR GOVERNOR AND FIGHT THESE TREACHEROUS OUTCAST INVADERS! BERK! BERK! _BERK!"_

There was a crowded moment across the plaza as the various private militias realised that there was only one main player standing…and Stoick the Vast was very much alive, his booming voice roaring insults at Alvin the Treacherous. The Hofferson and Jorgensen men swiftly turned and began attacking the Outcasts as Thuggery lowered his sword in relief and the crews of the _Nightmare_ and the _Night Fury_ sagged in exhaustion, drifting in relief through to the platform and their Captains. Stoick lifted his fist and punched Alvin across the face, stunning him. Standing above the Outcast Leader, his sword hovering above the man's chest. Alvin gave a grimace.

"Eh…there's no need ter be so unfriendly, Stoick!" he wheezed. "I think we may 'ave a misunderstandin' 'ere. I surrender…"

"Louder, Alvin," Stoick growled, lowering his sword to rest over the Outcast's throat.

"I SURRENDER!" he shouted and the remaining Outcasts looked up…then dropped their weapons. The last few battles ended swiftly and a sudden calm fell over the plaza. Snotlout turned to his Uncle and gave a sigh of relief.

"Berk is yours," he said as Arild peeked his head out, saw the fighting had ceased and ran to throw himself against his father's legs. With a soft smile, the pirate leaned forward painfully to drop to his knees and embrace the boy with all his might.

"'sokay…bud…we're safe…" he rasped and the boy clung fiercely to him.

"My son!" Snotlout and Hiccup snapped round to see a singed Spitelout stagger onto the platform, his face wild with rage. "You killed my son!" The father was the image of his sons: short and stocky, his hair still black and pallid blue eyes wild. But he was staggering with shock and his sword was clutched tightly in his hand. He stabbed the blade towards the kneeling pirate. "You killed my son!"

"…tried…to kill…me…" Hiccup said, his hand snaking sideways to the body of a fallen Hofferson soldier. Spitelout loomed over him.

"Er…Dad?" Snotlout said, his eyes focussed on his father. As the firstborn and usual favourite son, he was worried and very hurt that his father had decided to blank him for his treacherous younger son. "Older son right here…"

"Magne was our future, our hopes…my precious boy…" Spitelout told him tonelessly, walking towards Hiccup. "He killed my son." And then he lunged forward, his sword striking at the little black-haired shape of Arild, pressed against Hiccup. "So I kill his!" Spitelout exulted. But at the last moment, Hiccup spun, hissing as the blade sliced into his flank, carving through his flesh. He gave a loud gasp of pain, eyes squeezing shut as he clutched the boy close.

"Not…even…close…" Hiccup breathed, lifting his hand-holding the pistol he had grabbed from the soldier. Without even lifting his head or hesitating, he fired at point blank range and Spitelout pitched backwards off the platform.

"DAD!" Snotlout shouted, diving down to kneel by his father…but Hiccup was lolling, feeling the blood trickling from his flank. He looked down at Arild and the boy stared up, his face scrunched in pain.

"Dad…" he whimpered, his small hand pressed to his midriff. There was blood there as well and Hiccup stared in horror at the pain in his son's eyes. "Dad…I don't feel so good…" he whined. Eyes wide with disbelief, he gently pushed Arild back half a pace…to see the wound where the sword had tagged his son after to had passed through his side.

"Gods…no…" he breathed. "… _help…_ "

As his son went limp in his arms, Hiccup looked up in despair, pleading as Stoick, Fishlegs and Astrid crowded round him…and then he pitched unconscious onto his face.


	31. Chapter 31: Waking Up

**A/N: I'm back. Apologies! Okay, it's only been four days but as I was updating daily it was a long wait. Work has been INSANELY busy but trainee assessments and interviews are now over so I can get back to the good Captain!**

 **Advisory: References to wounds and adult situations. Also some fluff.**

 **Thirty One: Waking Up**

Consciousness slowly crept over Hiccup and he fought against the insidious resumption of light, sound and pain. Finally, disorientated eyes fluttered open and he winced as the light scorched his bleary eyeballs: automatically, he flung an arm across his face and gave a low croaking moan.

Abruptly, a host of sensations crowded him and he fought to make sense of his situation. He was lying on a very soft and very comfortable bed with what felt like a feather counterpane neatly pulled over his aching shape. He was clothed in a very light, very clean and very smooth nightgown that wasn't his and he had no weapons on at all. His side was agonising, sharp pains stabbing as he moved and he could feel linen bandages wound tightly around his body against what felt like stitches pulling at his flesh. His limbs felt bruised and heavy and his throat was very, very sore. Warily, he lifted a hand and traced a finger lightly over the painful weal, feeling hard bruising under his fingers. He sighed and swallowed and that hurt as well.

He rocked his head and as his vision focussed, he found himself in a very fine room with mahogany floors, plastered walls painted a soft green and a full length window bordered by deep green curtains. There was a rug by the bed and an armoire against the far wall. There was no sign of his armour or weapons at all. And he seemed to be alone in the room.

Slowly, he rolled onto his side, a hand pressed hard against his searing wound to try to reduce the pain. Pausing to regain his breath and try to stop his head spinning, he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position before pausing again and listening. There was silence, soft and pervasive. So he slowly slid his long legs down to the floor, bare feet feeling the thick rug under his feet as he pushed himself upright, his legs wobbling and his head spinning more insistently. Despite the nausea, he lifted his chin and forced himself away from the bed. Grimacing as he started to stumble forward, he fixed his still-dazed forest green eyes on the dark wood door and continued his pained stumble.

It took an age but he finally made the door. The house was eerily quiet and a thought flashed through his mind that maybe he was dead and this was some strange part of Valhalla…or maybe Helheim. He gave a grim smile, his bruised face aching: he probably deserved Helheim with his exploits. He had dedicated his life to revenge, destroyed boats and robbed men without hesitation, fought ferociously and killed more men than he liked to consider. Odin, he had slain his own cousin and Uncle in the battle for Berk! He had been disowned by his father, been betrayed by the woman he loved…whom he had forgiven…and adopted a son.

His head snapped up and he wrestled the door open, grimacing in pain. _Arild!_ The boy had been stabbed by Spitelout… He gave a pained croak. He had instinctively thrown himself in the way of the cowardly vengeful stroke aimed at the only innocent in the game, taking the blow in his son's stead…but he had been struck anyway. Was he alive? Was he dying? Was he dead? _He had to know._

He stumbled slowly along the high corridor, the thick deep blue carpet stretching from wall to wall while a quartet of closed doors stretched to his left. Limping along slowly, he reached the first and slowly opened the door ajar: it was empty. The second was also empty but the third held a bed with a small, black-haired shape lying under a pale green quilt. Leaning on the door and breathing hard against pain and the exhaustion from walking a few meagre yards, Hiccup stumbled in hesitantly, his green gaze sweeping over the skinny shape. Arild was still, pale and silent. His legs wavering and heart pounding in his chest, Hiccup slowly limped to his side, his hand still clamped hard against his wound. Until finally, he looked down on the still shape of his son.

"…please…Odin…let him…live…take me…instead…" he croaked, tears burning his eyes as he lifted a hand very slowly to stroke the boy's cheek. And then he realised the boy's skin was cool, not ice cold with death and the skinny chest was rising and falling slightly.

He couldn't help it then: tears spilled down his bruised cheeks, sobbing breaths hitching and hurting his battered body. He didn't try to stop the tears, not caring who saw them. Tears of relief. Treat of joy. Tears of gratitude. "Thank you…Lord Odin…" he breathed painfully, tears dripping from his chin. His hands rose to gently cup the boy's still cheeks. "Bud?" he whispered.

The bruised eyelids fluttered and bleary bright green eyes stared dazedly up into his face, the face twisting in a whine of pain. Hiccup immediately grasped the boy's hand and squeezed reassuringly as tears slid down the battered face. "Dad…" Arild whimpered. "H-hurts…"

"It's…okay…bud…" Hiccup rasped, the faintest remains of his voice straining to reassure the boy. He was still worried what he would find, the horrific flash of memory of the boy raising his bloodied hand causing him to shudder. He grimaced and pulled down the quilt, then pulled up the boy's white cotton nightgown…to show a long wound to the left of the boy's stomach, stitched neatly. His hand traced the line of stitches very lightly, recalling how ticklish the boy was. Arild's face scrunched in pain and he winced. Quietly, he covered the boy up and fashioned a reassuring smile. "'sfine…" he murmured. Arild stared up, his eyes still filled with tears, fidgeting very slightly to turn his body towards his Dad.

"D-dad…are you…?" he asked, his voice still cracked with pain. Hiccup nodded jerkily, grimacing as he scooched onto the bed beside the boy, then slid his legs under the cover and slid down by the boy, biting against a cry of pain as he felt his side pulled by the movement.

"…here…bud…" he rasped, feeling the little shape snuggle against him. Arild was trembling in pain and he wasn't much better himself.

"Is…is this Valhalla?" the boy whispered. Hiccup wrapped his arms around the boy, protecting him in his embrace.

"We'll…face…together…" he breathed as the boy's eyes closed in weariness. Leaning forward, he kissed the bowed head. _We'll face it together, son,_ he promised and sleep claimed him again.

oOo

There had been a panic when Gothi's assistant, Stine, found Hiccup missing and started screaming about organising a search party but Astrid had calmed the gibbering woman and walked quietly upstairs to the boy's room and found what she was expecting: the pirate curled gently around the wounded boy. Senior Healer Gothi had scowled at him and walked determinedly into the room, her tiny hunched shape still strong and full of purpose. Without warning, she whacked Hiccup hard across the shoulder.

He gave a loud yelp and started, his arms tightening protectively around the boy. Painfully-fearfully-he lifted his head and glared dazedly at the old healer.

"Gothi…" he mouthed, knowing her from his childhood-well, being beaten up by Snotlout and Magne and being sick a lot gave him ample opportunity to get to know the healer. With a wrinkle of her nose, the old woman wagged her finger at him and he winced at the admonishment but then he gaped as Astrid entered the room, her hair braided over one shoulder and soft blue gown swirling around her slender shape. Despite the beating his body had taken over the past weeks, he felt his heart start pounding in his chest and suddenly felt very warm. This was the Valkyrie he had fallen in love with as a boy and to see her walking towards him made his heart soar with hope. "A-astrid…"

"Captain Fury," she smiled, her voice welcoming. " _Hiccup!_ Good to see you alive!" He blinked and hugged the boy as Arild opened his eyes, whimpering in pain.

"Just…" Hiccup groaned, clutching his side. It was hurting worse than when he had first woken up and the old healer frowned at his pain. Scuttling forward, Gothi pushed his hands aside and pulled the nightgown up, wincing as she saw a stain of red on the bandages. She nodded to Stine and the woman grabbed the medical kit. Eyes flicking from one woman to another, Hiccup grimaced. He could read bad news as well as anyone else…but he had more pressing concerns. "How-how…is…my son…?"

"Arild was stabbed in the stomach…but he did not sustain any serious internal damage," Stine reported. She was a snub-nosed girl with freckles, her plain face pale and wide pale grey-blue eyes kindly. Her straight brown hair was braided and knotted above her head. "Mainly, I suspect, because something got in the way." Hiccup flinched. "He lost some blood and we had to explore the wound and then stitch it up. There are no signs of infection. _Your_ wounds were worse, deep cuts and a sword thrust right through your side. But the angle was just right and missed everything vital. You were lucky."

"…feels…like…it…" Hiccup rasped.

"But you've torn some of your stitches and those need attending to," Stine told him kindly. He closed his eyes and lay back: he knew that wouldn't be much fun. He nodded once as the boy snuggled against him, a small arm hugging him gently. Arild felt the tension zing through his lean shape and the acceleration of his breathing: he knew Hiccup was scared.

"I'm here, Dad," he whispered, his voice trembling with his own pain. "B-be brave with m-me…" Hiccup just tensed, his wide green eyes scanning the room and a hand stretching out in a silent plea.

"Astrid…" he breathed and she saw his desperation. Without hesitation and forcing a soft smile onto her lips, she urgently walked forward and took his hand, fingers sliding between his and feeling him clutch her, his hand trembling with pain and fear. She was abruptly reminded of the boy she had known, terrified and in pain after Magne had cornered him once more, clutching at her for some human contact and reassurance. She lifted the hand to her mouth and kissed it, seeing his eyes cloud with panic. This wasn't the cocky pirate or ruthless swordsman: this was a young man who was in terrible pain and seeking what shreds of solace she could offer him. She managed to drag a chair to sit by his head, holding his hand and staring deep into his emerald eyes as Stine and Gothi pulled his nightshirt up and began unwinding the bandages.

"I'm here, Hiccup," she told him gently. "I will always be here for you. I made my mistake once. I lost you. _I gave you up_ for the most weak and selfish reasons and I thought I would never see you again. But you came back…you saved me." She lowered her voice, her words almost shaking with emotion. "You saved me, back there. My father…he would have killed me…Gods damn him…he would have killed me! And then you just turn, half-dead from hanging and wounds from your duel and captivity…and you kill him with one single stroke!" Her eyes shone and she blinked hard. He flinched and his eyes closed for a second as the healers started their work, cleaning his wound again. "Stay with me, Hiccup," she urged him, raising a hand to stroke his pained face.

"…not…goin'…'nywhere…" he managed, his broken voice tight with pain. He grimaced again and she forced him to look into her eyes.

"I know you can't trust me but I still love you," she told him earnestly, pulling his hand to her mouth and kissing it again. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you…and I don't know what will happen…but I am here and I want to be with you…" He grimaced and his grip tightened ferociously.

"…me…too…" he sighed, then flinched. He hissed as they started on his stitches and she leaned forward, staring into his tight face, then pressing her lips onto his. His eyes snapped wide and he stared up at her eyes, almost wild and disorientated with pain and confusion…and then he kissed her back, desperate and hungry. She held him close, prolonging the kiss until he finally had to pull away to breathe. He pulled his hand to his lips to kiss hers, still tense with pain.

"Hiccup…" she murmured, also breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest. His lips tilted in the vaguest smile.

"…stay…" he breathed, emotion now brilliant in his darkened emerald gaze. "…please…" His grip tightened again as they finished his stitches. Arild poked his head up and gave a small smile.

"Can I call her Mom _now_?" he asked quietly.

oOo

Limp and exhausted, he had slept, the boy curled against him. Astrid had moved them both to the room beside hers, almost identical to the one he had woken in. He found out that he was in the Hofferson townhouse, a building he had never entered-for obvious reasons-but which was secluded, guarded and all Astrid's as the only heir to the Hofferson line. Her father had never got round to disinheriting her before his death…and with no husband, she was very wealthy and now free. Though free to do _what_ was a different question.

Hiccup slowly regained consciousness to hear the sounds of voices outside his door. He was feeling exhausted still and his side was _agony_ but Arild was warm and soothing against him and he couldn't express how grateful he was that the boy was alive and here with him. But then, as his hearing focussed he realised that he could hear a couple of very familiar people talking and he frowned as he tuned into their words.

"Is he awake?" That was the Governor.

"He's been out for three days," Thuggory's voice reminded him. "His wounds were very serious."

"But we're running out of time," Stoick grumbled, "and we need him awake."

"Leave the laddie until he's ready," Gobber advised them, sounding grumpy.

"Drago won't wait," Stoick growled. "Nor will the others…"

"'mwake…" Hiccup barked, his croak just loud enough to be heard. The door was pushed open and the huge shape of his father stomped purposefully in, followed by Gobber, Thuggory's poised shape, Fishlegs and Astrid. Giving a weary smile, Hiccup lifted his head and managed a vague grin. "Wow…popular…" he croaked as Astrid walked determinedly to his side and he took her hand. "…Milady…" he managed with a slightly larger grin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a gentle voice. He winked.

"…never…better…" he managed. "…Fish…crew?" The First Mate nodded, his blue eyes serious.

"Roar and Sven had minor wounds but are fine, Captain," he reported. "Everyone else is fine…though the twins haven't shut up since they blew up that house." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "They've managed to get _another_ couple of cannons and are experimenting with powder loads and pinpoint shots…"

"…which…may be…useful…" Hiccup rasped.

"Yeah…but they're practising on the same house!" Fishlegs admitted.

"…um…in the…town?" Hiccup realised. He rolled his eyes. "…um…Gods…"

"Quite!" Stoick growled. "I have had forty-nine protests already." Hiccup groaned.

"…welcome…to my…world…" he grumbled as Astrid squeezed his hand. Then he focussed on his visitors. "…aren't here…with grapes…" he told them haltingly. "…wassup…?" The Governor folded his arms, his bushy brow furrowed. He was finding the necessity of dealing with his disgraced, outlawed and now probably _slave_ son very difficult. In his mind, Stoick still believed he was in the right, for his rules had been clear and his son had deliberately and persistently defied them. Hofferson's conduct and treason only reinforced his belief that he was right in trying to keep his son away from the Hoffersons. And then his gaze flicked to Astrid. There was no doubting she was an impressive woman, loyal to Berk against the will of her father and determined in her help for the pirate his son had become. She had thrown all her efforts firmly behind the Governor to protect the island against being taken over by her father and the younger Jorgensen.

Stoick sighed. There was another knotty problem. Magne had been a proven traitor and had met an entirely appropriate end at the hands of the man he had wronged the most. But Spitelout had thrown his entire support behind his younger son and had tried to murder the little boy, Fury's adopted son. Even Stoick had been flabbergasted by his son's actions in throwing his own body between the boy and the cowardly lethal stroke. And he couldn't blame this son for shooting the man for the action-especially with Spitelout's sword still stuck in his side. But it was very hard on Snotlout, who had lost his brother, his father and his Berkisport home all in one fell hour. His mother had been safe with his younger sister, Hattie, in the country but Stoick knew that was an issue as well. Because Jorgensen shipping was bankrupt and the country house was mortgaged as collateral against the business. The Governor really didn't have the heart to tell the grieving young man that he would have to vacate the mansion with his remaining family.

Of course, Stoick would give them a home with him: they were kin, for Thor's sake! And kin stood together…and then, at the guilty pang the thought of _kin_ gave him, his gaze swung treacherously back to Hiccup. By rights, he should have the young man in chains, awaiting his hanging…properly this time. But Hiccup and his crew…and the other pirate…had been the difference between defeat and victory and in his heart, Stoick knew that he owed his former son.

"…Midgard…to Stoick…" Hiccup rasped. Blinking, the Governor cleared his throat and tried to pretend he had't just zoned out.

"Drago's ships have attacked Dragon Island," he reported, "but scouting vessels show they have withdrawn north…for the moment. They will be massing for an attack soon…" Hiccup frowned, inspecting his father's face: he knew the man well enough to know when Stoick was lying.

"…what else…"

"The Berserkers have allied with Drago," the Governor revealed and Hiccup sighed, feeling fear at the mention of _Berserkers_ shoot up his spine. That was hardly news! "They threaten our eastern flank. The Outcasts are demanding the return of Alvin." Hiccup shook his head. "No, I won't be giving him back…without a binding non-aggression treaty," Stoick admitted. "But I'm not sure why Drago isn't attacking now. He has us. And we will have time to get everyone ready…"

"…unless…has weapon…haven't seen…" Hiccup croaked. He frowned. "Get…allies…and offer…talks…"

"I don't see there is anything that we can discuss!" Stoick snapped and the pirate winced.

"…there…really isn't…" he groaned. "…but…buys…time…" With a grimace, he jabbed an elbow into the mattress and hauled his aching shape more upright, feeling the boy fidget against him. Arild lifted his head and gave a small grin.

"Hi, Lady Astrid," he offered. She reached over and tousled his head.

"Hi, Arild," she smiled and then helped adjusted Hiccup's pillows, He managed a grateful smile and a squeeze of her hand before beckoning Fishlegs closer.

"…remember…the legend?" he asked in a rasping whisper. His First Mate frowned and rubbed his chin as he wracked his brain. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I'll go and check my books," he said, his face suddenly eager like a boy with a new toy. Stoick frowned and leaned closer to the pirate.

"What is that all about?" he breathed, his tone menacing. The pirate gave a small smile.

"…remember something…about…weapon…" he managed. "…something…even Drago…would respect…" He frowned and rubbed his throat. Astrid swiftly poured him a glass of water and he drank thirstily, nodding in thanks.

"Some old wives's tale?" Stoick scoffed.

"…more…old _pirate's_ …tale…" Hiccup corrected him. "…Fish…will have…details…" Thuggory frowned.

"And why would he?" he asked. "There's hardly a library on Dragon Island…or there wasn't…" Hiccup gave a careful shrug as Arild popped his head up. He had learned to keep quiet during 'tall talk' but just sometimes-especially when his Dad was struggling to speak-he felt he needed to help out.

"Fishlegs has been making a book…of all pirate legends and code and stuff…" he explained in his small voice. "He calls it 'the Book of Pirates'." Thuggory smirked and Stoick stared in bemusement but Hiccup nodded.

"…my friend…is a _very…_ clever…man…" he stressed. "…thought…needed one…so he spent…all his leaves…talking…to people…" Alerted by his tone, Astrid stared at him and read the small measure of pride in his eyes at his friend's achievement. It was a mammoth task that Fishlegs had been undertaking for four years, spending every spare minute on his project.

"Anyway, how would that help us, laddie?" Gobber asked. "We have yer 'sea shot'."

"…may not…be enough…if too many…" the pirate admitted, wrapping an arm around his son. "…wanna make sure…have a plan…B…" Thuggery suddenly cracked a grin, his handsome face lighting with the expression.

"From what I know, Captain Fury…you not only have plan B, but C, D and E!" he smirked.

"…maybe not…E…" Hiccup admitted with a smile as Sven entered the room, casting his friend and Captain a smile. "…um…not good?" he guessed at Sven's expression. The man shrugged.

"More pirate ships have arrived," he admitted. Hiccup frowned and Astrid gently squeezed his hand.

"A few have drifted in from Dragon Island," she told him, her thumb stroking across the back of his hand. "Word has got out that _you_ are here…and Berk seems to be friendly to pirates…"

"To Loki with that!" Stoick growled but Hiccup waved a hand abruptly.

" _Allies…_ " he stressed. "…need _everyone!_ " He looked at Sven and the man nodded.

"Looks like the Grimborn brothers," he reported and Hiccup stiffened. Then the man looked very awkward. "Um…and the other ship…is the _Fungus."_ Hiccup, Thuggory and Fishlegs all groaned at the same time. Stoick frowned and Astrid caught Hiccup's other hand.

"What?" Her tone was curious.

"Captain…Mildew…" he explained.

"The most miserable, argumentative, foul-tongued, disrespectful, unpleasant Captain in the history of Dragon Island!" Thuggory explained with an obvious shudder. "The man is completely vile…but he is a pirate and so we have to treat him like everyone else…"

"Bleurgh!" Fishlegs added.

"I won't have those damned pirate scum infesting my island and contaminating decent hardworking folk…" Stoick growled, earning himself glares from the pirates and Astrid.

"Stoick…ye need every…and ah mean _every_ …ally ye can git!" Gobber growled. "Yer a politician! Canna ye come ter an arrangement with these men?"

"Er…Captain Camicazi…if she made it…is definitely a woman," Thuggory volunteered, leaning lazily against the wall and eyeing Astrid thoughtfully.

"I mean…"

"…we need… _Parlay…"_ Hiccup decided, grimacing as he moved. "Astrid…need my…clothes…and armour…"

"I'm not sure Gothi would approve…" she told him, reading the stubborn determination in his emerald gaze. "Unless…I keep an eye on you?" His mouth tilted into a slight smile.

"Can't resist…raw _pirateness_?" he teased her in his broken voice. Suddenly shyly gazing at her hands, she gave a small smile.

"Never could," she murmured and he blushed.

"Wait…what is this _Parlay_?" Stoick asked suspiciously. "I'm not handing over half of Berk to some damned wretched parasitic…"

" _Parlay_ …means to talk…and to _listen…_ " Hiccup told him croakily, his eyes glittering with irritation. "You mastered one…but never other…" His tone was definitely sarcastic and Gobber cracked a wide grin.

"Aye-he's got ye taped!" the blacksmith commented. Turning abruptly, the Governor headed for the door.

"Here…" Hiccup called after him roughly, seeing him pause. "Sunset. Bring…who you want…Thuggory…get what Captains…are here…to come…" With a wave, the pirate Captain nodded, following the huge shape of the Governor out of the door and tipping a wink to Astrid. She huffed. "Fish…find that legend…" His First Mate nodded and left. Folding his arms and scowling, Gobber stared at him.

"And me?" he asked. Hiccup grinned.

"How…many…now…?" he inquired. There was a pause and Gobber winked.

"Tae dozen," he admitted.

"Three…at least…" Hiccup asked, his eyes serious. "If…Fish doesn't find it…s'only weapon…we got…"

"On me way, laddie!" the blacksmith said cheerily and limped out on his peg leg. And finally, Astrid turned to him.

"And what do you have planned for me, sir Captain?" she asked him with a smile. He tugged her forward, suddenly lifting her to straddle his lap and face him.

"I…forgive…you…" he breathed, staring deeply into her eyes. She found herself breathing very hard.

"You already said that," she murmured.

"I…trust you…" he breathed, moving a little closer. Her eyes widened, the blue depths shocked at his sudden change of demeanour.

"But…I was so weak," she said ashamedly. "I let my fear for myself and pride in my damned family overcome my feelings for you. I let you down. I hurt you…" He lifted a hand to stroke her smooth cheek.

"Wouldn't…have been…together…" he admitted with a sigh, his green eyes shadowed. "But…were there…when needed you most…" He paused. "…saved me…from Heather…"

"Hmm…your other 'girlfriend'…" she teased him. Grimacing, he stroked her cheek again.

"I…wasn't kind…to her…" he admitted and there was some shame in his face. "But…she wasn't…you…so I couldn't…love her…" Astrid leaned closer, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"So you and she…?" she asked, her eyes supplying the missing words. His eyes looked shifty but he nodded.

"…um…for two years…"

"And…anyone else?" Hiccup leaned over and put his hands over Arild's ears.

"…yeah…" he whispered. "…four or five…to…convince myself…I wasn't committed…to Heather…" Her eyes widened in shock and he sighed. "…horrible person…" he condemned himself but she grasped his face and forced him to look at her. Fidgeting away, the boy stared up at his Dad and the blonde, seeing her expression soften in affection. He held his breath.

"I love you…warts and all…" she reassured Hiccup.

"…got none…" he murmured.

"…and I know you did what you had to because the only girl you had cared for betrayed you horribly," she absolved him gently. "But here and now, I am free, I love you and I want you…no matter if you are a pirate or an outlaw or a slave. No matter if you stay on Berk or leave forever, I will be with you…if you want me…" He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips tenderly against hers, his hands sliding down her back and clasping her slender waist possessively.

"…always loved you…" he whispered into her ear. "…maybe almost dying…knocked some sense…into me…" She nuzzled his neck. "…I love you…" he repeated. "Be mine, Astrid. I…will love you…forever…though…I'll never…look as good as this…again…" She stared at him and burst into laughter, though tears gleamed in her gaze as well. His bruised and battered face, the horrible weal across his throat from his hanging with hard bruising around it, the wounds in his side, scars on his back and brand on his chest…if she was thinking about it, he was hardly a catch. But his eyes were the same glorious emerald green, shining with his naked love for her and his tousled auburn hair framed his pale, faintly freckled face. His dexterous, clever hands tightened slightly on her waist as she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered and kissed him again. For a long moment, they were lost in each other, until they finally separated. He stared at her: breathing hard, lips slightly parted and eyes dazed with love.

"You've never…?" he rasped. She shook her head.

"Eret never even kissed me," she sighed. "Thank the Gods," she added, her eyes downcast and staring at his chest but he gently lifted her chin and stole a quick kiss to reassure her.

"…I'm…a very…lucky man…" he admitted.

" _NOW_ can I call her 'Mom'?" Arild asked from the other side of the bed, his fingers crossed. They both stared at him from their clinch and burst out laughing. Hiccup nodded, resting his forehead against Astrid's, reading her acquiescence. She knew they were a package.

"Yes," he sighed, his lips tilted in a smile at the hopeful voice.

"FINALLY!"


	32. Chapter 32: Parlay

**Thirty-Two: Parlay.**

It was snowing and the sea was milky with incipient ice around the huge ship. The jagged angles and naked masts of the heavily armoured vessel jutted against the grey and story sky. Guards huddled against the snow, none daring to leave their posts for fear of their dark master and officers patrolled, keen eyes seeking the vaguest hint of slackness. The loss of the flagship had redoubled vigilance within the entire fleet and everyone was on edge.

Within the new Flagship, the warm lights of the main cabin did little to lighten the grim mood. Drago was still furious at the loss of his ship and the fact that the man responsible had escaped from the Berserker galley and evaded capture. Drago had demanded the man be brought to him and so far, the Berserker had failed in his task.

Dagur was pacing back and forth, already agitated and angry at the rank sarcasm the Lord of the North was using. Drago had sources who had informed him that the man was safely on Berk, in the custody of Lady Astrid Eretson and alive. Far too alive for Drago's liking: he had ordered the pirate be captured to die under torture at Drago's hand and so far Captain Fury was irritatingly free.

"I can hardly walk into Berk and demand him back!" Dagur protested. Scowling, Drago turned slowly, his black lizardskin cloak swirling around his stocky body, the empty left sleeve pinned to his shoulder.

"I would have thought that was precisely what you should do!" he growled, his deep voice sour with sarcasm. "The man is a convict, doomed to die in your galley. He escapes and you learn he is on Berk, the island where he was arrested and convicted. You have every right to demand your slave back!" Scuffing his heel like a sulky child, Dagur pulled a face.

"It's not as if they shouldn't _already_ have killed him-but they tried to hang him and he was rescued!" he spat. "What the Hel does it take to kill him?"

"A swift sword thrust to the heart would do the trick, I presume," Drago growled, his scarred face twisted in exasperation. "And I hear our allies on Berk have lost. Magne Jorgensen, Eret Eretson and Egil Hofferson are dead."

"Leaving the eligible…and very rich…Lady Eretson a widow and sole heir to the Hofferson fortune," Dagur realised, rubbing his hands together. "Perhaps that would provide a valid reason to head to Berk…and see if we can't snatch ourselves a pirate on the way!" Pacing to the window, Drago stared out into the grim afternoon, his dark, dead eyes scanning the ships clustered around his current flagship. Dagur was violent and self-serving…a useful but expendable ally, yet he had failed to grasp the import of Drago's words: Berk was now a very hostile place to Drago and his allies. Including Dagur the Deranged. He rested his remaining hand against the window frame and leaned forward.

"Do what you feel you need to," he said coldly, "But I will not delay my attack on Berk for that long. I await the arrival of my new flagship from the dockyards in Snowhaven…and a strong northerly wind that will carry us to Berk." Folding his arms, Dagur turned to the man with a nasty smile on his face.

"I'll have him waiting for you…to destroy at your pleasure…my Lord," he leered.

oOo

Hiccup had needed a lot of help from Astrid to get dressed, mainly because he was weak as a kitten and any movement caused him pain. To his surprise, she had produced a brand new deep red tunic and dark olive leggings and had very gently and carefully helped him pull them on. She had seen his wounds already…including the brand from Drago that he hadn't shared with his crew and her fingers trailed lightly over the healed wound. The azure depths had widened with pity and her other hand had gently pressed against his cheek. Closing his eyes, he had pushed his cheek back against her tender touch…and then the tunic had concealed the scar again. Her maid had fetched his armour-repaired by Gobber and oiled and buffed so it looked ridiculously good. His hand trailed over the smooth leather and he frowned slightly.

"…look like…prissy landlubber…" he grumbled scratchily as she pulled the woven leather tunic over his lean torso, ignoring his wince and determinedly fastening his buckles. "Oww…" he whined pitifully, his hand rising to halt her for a moment, his face tight with pain. Instantly she stilled, her face stricken but he gave a slight nod and motioned her to carry on. "'sokay," he rasped. "Just…tender…"

"Sorry," she breathed, her hand closing around his wrist. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"…sure…is a strong word…" he croaked and then he managed a lopsided smile. "But…I gotta do this." She inspected his tight features for a moment, then carefully turned back to carefully tightening his straps. Lifting her eyes to check his features-which were still scrunched up in pain-she lifted his belt and very cautiously fastened it around his waist, hoping she was avoiding the wounds from the battle. He managed a very wan smile as she helped him up, leaning heavily on her. There was a pause and then Arild squirmed from under his quilt, lifting his head. The little shape was still pale and very careful how he moved.

"Dad… _Mom_ …can I…?" he began but Hiccup gave a small shake of his head.

"…gotta sit…this one out…bud…" he rasped. "…lotsa guys there…I don't trust…if they…knew how…much _you_ mean…to me…in danger…" Arild gave a small pout, huffing.

"Not like I'm ever not in danger," he sulked.

"But this time you can be safe," Astrid told him gently. "You've been really injured as well. Hiccup has to concentrate on keeping himself together and he can't be worried about anyone threatening you. Can we trust you to stay here and wait for your Dad? Because I know when he gets back, he'll be exhausted and in pain and will need his little _Toothless_ to help him get comfortable. Can you do that, Arild?"

"I _hate_ being called Toothless," the boy grumbled half-heartedly.

"But it's so cute…just like you," she smiled and tousled his head and he gave a resigned shrug.

"Oh…kay…" he sighed. "But will you tell me another bedtime story? Yours are _so_ much better than Dad's…" Astrid offered him her hand with a grin.

"Deal!" she smiled and he slapped it happily and snuggled down in the bed with a huge yawn. Astrid caught Hiccup's arm and carefully helped him down the hall and slowly down the grand stair to the main Hallway…and the huge dining room. She steered him to a huge, padded chair at the head of the table, her arms tenderly wrapped around him as he lowered his body onto the seat. His entire body shuddered with exhaustion and he looked wiped out, shadows deep under his glorious emerald eyes. But he still managed a wan smile of gratitude.

"…thanks…Milady…" he sighed as she pulled a chair up and sat at his side at the head of the table. She snapped her fingers theatrically and servants swiftly bought up two bowls of seafood broth and crusty milled bread with goblets of mead. His eyes widened at the meal but she smiled and ran her fingers through his tousled hair, forcing him to turn his battered face to her.

"You need your strength, my pirate," she smiled, nudging the bowl closer. With a sigh, she dipped her spoon into the steaming, thick broth and lifted the spoonful up to his lips. "Open wide…" she teased him.

"…way to…bolster my…self-respect…" he snarked gently, then ate the mouthful. He hummed in pleasure: he hadn't eaten for days and he swiftly grabbed the spoon from her, falling on the bowl ravenously. As he was eating, Astrid took a few mouthfuls of her own portion-not really hungry but keeping him company because she knew he wouldn't eat alone-then pushed the bowl aside, waving for the servants as he finished. They immediately lit the lamps and cleared away the meal, then straightened the tables as the first knocks sounded at the door.

As the sun sank over the cliffs of Berk, the group assembled around the table, glaring at each other and Hiccup sighed, his lower face covered with his trademark black scarf as he sat at the head of the table. On one side of the table, Stoick, Gobber and Snotlout sat silently facing the pirates. Fishlegs stood behind his Captain, his expression protective and proud as all eyes turned to the famed Captain Fury, the only man who could form a bridge between the citizens of Berk and the pirates who had sought sanctuary in Berkisport. To his right sat a very smug looking Thuggory, Viggo and Ryker Grimborn, both scowling and firing menacing glares at Fury; Captain Mildew, an older, gangly man with a very miserable and mean expression; Captain Camicazi, a young woman with boundless energy, a confident grin and wild blonde hair and Captain Leifur, an older man with a grizzled blonde beard and thoughtful brown eyes.

"Weapons at the door," Fishlegs said to each invitee who arrived and reluctantly, they all complied, leaving a fine selection of swords, knives, garrottes, pistols and one musket in the hall. When all were settled and the last sliver of the dying sun had vanished behind the cliffs, 'Captain Fury' brough the meeting to order by slamming his fist on the polished mahogany table. All eyes turned to inspect him as the stared boldly back at them. There was a moment of silence.

"…welcome to…Berk…" Hiccup croaked. "…we are here to… _Parlay_ because…we share…common foe…Drago…"

"Who Captain Fury wanted the Council about some weeks ago…" Thuggory reminded everyone sarcastically, earning himself a glare from Viggo.

"Eh…ye never sed there'd been no warnings, Viggo!" Mildew protested, his eyes fixed firmly on the slightly listing shape of Hiccup, his narrow eyes sweeping over the lean pirate with the elegant lady at his side.

"I can hardly run an island by starting a panic every time one of the Captains complains about a new threat to our existence!" Viggo said in his smooth, slightly exasperated voice, his dark eyes hard and challenging. His brother shifted at his side: even with their island fallen, the two acted as a team with Viggo the undisputed leader.

"The trick about being a _good_ leader is recognising which threats to take seriously," Stoick told him smugly, his eyes scornful. Ryker's fists tightened and Hiccup sighed.

"…really…not helping…" he sighed croakily.

"This is _my_ island and I hardly need some disowned boy and escaped condemned slave to tell me what to do!" Stoick snapped.

"But maybe you need the man who saved Berk to," Astrid suggested shortly, her eyes flashing. "With respect, sir-without him, Magne would be sitting in your office inviting Drago in for tea!"

"And what happened ter yer, Fury?" Mildew sneered. "Cat got yer tongue?" The tone was snide, cruel and the eyes inspecting the man were very sharp. Hiccup lifted the scarf slightly to reveal the mark of the rope.

"…Berkian…hospitality…" he rasped then dropped the cloth once more.

"So that's what yer plan fer us, Gov'ner Stoick?" Mildew asked him snidely, playing with his straggly beard. The man's long face was permanently stuck in a discontented expression, his thinning grey hair sticking out sideways and wide hat worn and frayed, having seen better days.

"This place isn't a pirate haven!" Stoick growled.

"Well, we're here now!" Camicazi pointed out, her face animated and eyes flashing. She was attractive in a very self-confident way and she cast Hiccup a very knowing look that had him flushing slightly and Astrid curling a hand possessively around his. Inclining his head slightly at the pressure, he gently laced his fingers with hers, sensing her reaction and seeking to soothe her.

"And yer better abide by the rules of the Port!" Gobber growled.

"We are willing to offer you safe harbour," Snotlout announced, his voice subdued but clear. "But you abide by our laws. No fights. No robbing. No gambling. No duels."

"It sounds like a lot of sacrifices for very little," Viggo commented, his eyes locked on Stoick's: the two men were having a staring competition.

"You could always sail out to sea…and go back to Dragon Island!" Stoick taunted him.

"Except it's gone," Leifur growled, his dark eyes sweeping across the other pirates. "Cami and Mildew were out at sea when Drago's death-ships attacked, Thuggory escaped from the harbour as they arrived but only Master Viggo, Ryker and I got off. It was a massacre of the population. Our settlement is gone!"

"…and Berk…next…" Hiccup added in the sudden silence. "Navy…not enough…to stop Armada…need _all_ of us…to stop Drago…" There were various snorts, pishes and obscenities from the pirates as Hiccup rolled his eyes and sat back, rubbing the bridge of his nose. For a diplomat and politician, his father was proving almost as much of a liability as Mildew.

"And yet if you stay at loggerheads, he will crush you one by one like the ants you are!" Astrid commented sharply, his cool gaze sweeping over them. "If you wish to survive, you have to lay your old differences aside and make the pragmatic choice for the good of all. For _survival._ "

"Pragmatism," Camicazi commented, twirling a long lock of her wild blonde hair. "That's very pirate, isn't it, Viggo? Temporarily alliance doesn't mean a long-term allegiance. And I'm sure your crew can manage not to break the place for a few weeks…until Drago is gone and we can either head back to Dragon Island…or find a new friendly haven!"

"And you, Fury?" Thuggory asked him, seeing him sagging. With a visible effort, Hiccup lifted his head, his emerald gaze sharpening over the faces before him.

"We fight!" he barked, his broken voice emphasising his determination. "I…met Drago…Madman and sadist….will crush all opposition…and has sworn…kill every pirate…"

"His fleet has withdrawn north…for the moment…but Berk is next on the menu," Thuggory commented.

"And while we have some weapons that he doesn't expect, his ships are generally highly resistant to normal cannon and basic naval tactics," Fishlegs added.

"Fury blew the flagship up from within," Astrid added, a grim smile on her face. "But I doubt evading the guards and penetrating the ships' security would be as easy again."

"So you need numbers _and_ bigger weapons?" Viggo mused, his eyes reading the faces of Fury and his supporters. "Oh, I hope you don't expect us as your cannon fodder…"

"I…will lead…" Hiccup said more strongly. "I…am a pirate…but Berk…was my home…" He paused. "And…owe Drago…" For a moment, Viggo's eyes almost flickered with pity before the cold calculation was back.

"That's the truth," he muttered, drawing a look from his older brother.

"Wait…yer not _considerin'_ this lunatic offer?" Mildew protested, banging his fist on the table. "What guarantees 'ave yer that the Gov'ner ain't planning ter arrest and 'ang us all, as soon as we've done 'is dirty work and all!"

"Not without some give and take," Viggo admitted.

"Berk isn't becoming a den of vice and iniquity just to pander to your dissolute ways!" Stoick shouted and Gobber had to grab him hard to keep him in his seat.

"I don't actually think he suggested that, Uncle," Snotlout commented dryly.

"Hey, I don't mind a good bit of vice now and again," Cami piped up in a sultry tone, her eyes lingering obscenely on Hiccup, "but we're just ordinary sailors most of the time."

"Well, richer and more prone to break laws and attack other ships," Thuggory reminded her with a cocky grin.

"Depends on the laws," Cami fired back with a wink.

"…Gods…would rather…have twins…" Hiccup muttered.

"I ain't throwin' me lot in with Berk!" Mildew announced. "Don't trust 'em. Never will!"

"Door's that way," Thuggory gestured.

"Let's not be hasty," Viggo said suddenly, his eyes calculating. Carefully, he stared at Stoick, trying to judge the man's buttons, his triggers. . "Governor…I have seen his ships up close…"

"So have I," Stoick told him grimly. There was a pause…then Viggo nodded.

"So we both appreciate the severity of the threat facing us all," the Chief Pirate continued in a smooth tone, "and we can accept that an accommodation would be in all our short-term interests…" The scowl that darkened Stoick's face was adequate reply but Snotlout jumped in first.

"And that is why we are offering you safe haven in Berkisport, for the duration of the crisis," he announced, his tone calm. "All previous crimes will be…parked. Provided you do not actively break our laws, you will be welcomed as any other sailors in our port. And in return…you will sail with the Navy when we face Drago…"

"We will attempt to broker negotiations with the Lord of the North," Stoick spat, his face still suffused with anger.

"Waste o' time," Mildew sneered. "He crushed us. Yer seastacks will be no protection from 'is dreadnoughts!"

"Every man has something he wants," Leifur commented.

"Dancin' on our shattered corpses," Gobber muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Though there must be something that Drago wants above all," Viggo mused, sharing a look with his brother.

"…me…" Hiccup sighed, shaking his head. "…long story…"

"Blowin' up 'is flagship? Not sure that's much of a story," Mildew snarked. "Couldn't we just deliver Fury to Drago and make our peace?"

"Over your dead body!" Thuggory snapped. "He saved my life. He saved the lives of the Governor and Lady Astrid. And rescued Berk from traitors. He tried to warn us and we chose not to listen."

"I'm listenin' now-and I 'ear a way of gettin' in Drago's good books…" Mildew growled.

"Except…was planning attack…long before met me…" Hiccup croaked. "I won't…be nearly enough…or what…he's seeking… to meet his desires…"

"You underestimate how irritating you are, lover boy," Cami purred, smiling seductively.

"Did you and her…?" Astrid whispered in his ear. Hiccup groaned and gave a small nod.

"Once…" he whispered. "I…drunk…she seduced _me_ …"

"Looks like she's up for round two," Astrid hissed in his ear. He winced.

"Um…Gods…no…" he rasped back. "Only eyes…for you…Milady…or Arild…will kill me…"

"No one is handing my…ally over to Drago!" Stoick shouted at the arguing pirates, stunning them all-and Hiccup-to silence. "Fury warned us about this menace and rescued us from his clutches, destroying the flagship in the process. He is the only one who has any sort of plan to face this man…and though I hate to trust him on principle, I know it is our best option!" Viggo inspected the suffused face and nodded.

"I think we can broker an accord," he said smoothly. "I will accept your terms…and place my ships and my allegiance at your disposal…when the time comes…" Then he paused. "Now you mentioned a _plan…_ " All eyes turned to Hiccup, who tapped his friend's leg lightly to give him leave to explain his research. Fishlegs blushed and inspected his notes, his blue eyes scanning the runes.

"We have some new ordnance which may prove effective but it is passive and depends on environmental factors rather than active propulsion towards the target…" There was a long pause as the pirates sorted through the words and tried to work out what he was talking about.

"Floating shot," Hiccup rasped. "They float against hulls and blast them apart."

"Rubbish!" Mildew sneered. "Shot is solid metal, Fury! It sinks like a stone…"

"Gobber…arrange one…to be floated against…Mildew's ship…see how fast…it sinks…" Hiccup croaked with a smirk. The old man paled and scrambled to his feet, stabbing a claw-like finger at the lean shape staring him directly in the eye. Every pirate acknowledged that Fury was one of the best poker players in the Archipelago…it was how he had won the _Night Fury,_ after all. Everyone knew the story. Though Captain Felonious, who had lost the ship, had refused to hand the ship over to the stripling lad Fury had purportedly been. So Fury and his first mate had sneaked onto the ship, overpowered the crew and stolen the ship then marooned the treacherous Captain on Breakneck Bog…to be rescued three months later, mostly completely insane. Meeting the unflinching emerald glare, Mildew was definitely sweating.

"Er…no need ter be 'asty, Fury…" Point proven, Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand and sat back.

"Carry on, Fish…" he croaked.

"But there is legend that Wrinkly the Wise, an inhabitant of the Archipelago over a century ago, developed three weapons that could subdue the greatest of beasts…and legend is that at least one could blast a mountain apart."

"And such a weapon…could stop Drago…" Gobber realised, his face lighting up in excitement at the prospect of examining such a device. Hiccup nodded.

"So where is it?" Ryker sneered, his eyes mocking. Fishlegs flushed.

"There are clues…but the ultimate location of the weapons isn't known…" he admitted.

"So we are supposed to put our trust in a legend that no one believes against a monster who wants to crush us like ants?" Ryker scoffed.

"Well…your cannon…will just bounce off the armour…" Hiccup sighed. "Maybe…could throw…rocks at him…?"

"Wrinkly created three cannon…the Thunderdrum…the Typhoomerang…and the Timberjack…" Fishlegs read. "And all were devastating. We need to find them…before Drago attacks…"

"And maybe talks could delay him," Stoick sighed, realising his son's plan. And, with a sick feeling, he knew who would head out on the quest.

"Or knowledge we have joined forces?" Viggo suggested smoothly, cocking an eyebrow.

"While I…go after weapons…" Hiccup croaked firmly.

"…'ere…I don't trust this young whippersnapper with a gun that strong!" Mildew protested. "Who's to say 'e won't be turnin' it on us as soon as 'e 'as ended Drago?" There was a long, crowded moment as all the pirates contemplated his words and a huge surge of self-interest washed over them.

"He has a point," Viggo commented. "So I would prefer that someone reliable will accompany Fury on this…mission…"

"…am I…not _reliable_ …enough for you?" Hiccup asked pointedly, tightening his fist.

"I am not sure…your loyalties are aligned with mine…ours…" Viggo told him coolly. He flicked a glance to his brother. "I would prefer that my brother…"

"NO!" Hiccup barked, shaking his head and feeling his breathing accelerate at the memory of that ambush. "I got…your message…so I won't…have him on… _my_ ship!"

"I'm comin'!" Mildew announced.

"And me," Cami added, blowing a kiss at the cringing Hiccup. Already wallowing in the imagined absolute torment of having Mildew on the _Night Fury_ for any length of time, he bowed his head in defeat at the news Cami was coming to make his life even _more_ complicated. He would be lucky if Astrid didn't kill him on the trip. _Twice._ Gauging his reaction with a small amount of amusement, Viggo gave a sigh.

"I suppose that would suffice," he said reluctantly. "At least they won't let you have it all your own way, Fury."

"…lucky…me…" Hiccup muttered.

"You're even luckier, babe," Astrid announced, his tight grip reminding him that she wasn't about to let him sail off effectively alone with Camicazi any time soon. "You're not going without me. Who knows what trouble you'll get yourself into?" And though he was feeling utterly exhausted, his emerald eyes twinkled at the prospect.

"…my axe-wielding…girlfriend…" he smirked. Then Stoick stood up.

"And you need someone to accompany you from my side, to represent the interests of the decent, law-abiding and honest people of Berk…because I don't trust you either!" he scowled. Hiccup stiffened: he couldn't stand a voyage with his father. One of them would kill the other, he was certain of it. Then there was a motion to his left.

"I'll go," said Snotlout.


	33. Chapter 33: Gonna be a fun voyage

**Thirty-Three: Gonna be a fun voyage.**

"I'll go," said Snotlout.

Hiccup managed to stop himself gaping at his cousin though he could feel Viggo's eyes on him, coolly analysing his response. He raised his green gaze to try to meet Snotlout's eyes but the stocky young man stared steadfastly forward and avoided his eye. Rising, Stoick paternally rested his arm around his nephew's shoulders, his expression very proud and Hiccup felt an inward cringe: that was something he had never experienced and never would. The sad fact was that Stoick had always preferred Snotlout to his own son, had always held him up as a paragon compared to his own skinny, clumsy and ultimately disgraced son.

"…good…" he forced himself to croak. There was, of course, the unspoken dragon in the room: the fact that Hiccup had killed Snot's brother _and_ father during the battle and he hadn't exchanged a word with his cousin, with his _friend_ since. Snotlout sat down, composed and calm but Hiccup, who knew his cousin well, saw the pallor on his face and the shadow of sadness in his eyes, though he was trying hard to mask it.

"Then it is agreed," Viggo said smoothly, glancing along the line of pirates. As Master of the Council on Dragon Island, his authority was unquestioned and though hard-headed and independent, the men-and woman-here still accepted his right to speak for them. Ryker, Leifur and Cami nodded. Thuggory huffed and rolled his eyes but finally gave a nod while Mildew rolled a knife in his hands thoughtfully.

"Don't remember sayin' I agreed with this lunatic plan," he pointed out. Ryker's fist clenched with an audible crack. "But I didn't say I _didn't_ …" the old pirate protested hastily.

"Then we have an accord," Viggo said, standing and spitting on his palm. He offered Stoick his hand and his cold glaze challenged the Governor. Curling his lip in disgust, the Governor mirrored the action and grasped the man's hand firmly. There was a long moment where both squeezed for all they were worth and then, abruptly, they released each other's hands.

"Indeed," Stoick growled. The pirates rose and as one, they headed for the door. Not one gave 'Captain Fury' a glance-though Thuggory patted him aimlessly on the shoulder-save Cami who paused by him and gave a sultry smile.

"Who knows, lover boy…" she smirked, tossing her wild blonde hair. "A romantic voyage, just the two of us…plenty of time for a little…fun…" He felt Astrid go rigid at his side and grabbed her wrist tightly, warning her not to say anything. He knew she had a volcanic temper and the last thing he wanted-though it would be moderately flattering-was the two blondes fighting over him. He had no doubt that Astrid would emerge victorious-eventually-but the fallout in terms of damage to the very fragile alliance with the pirates could be catastrophic.

"…not really…a fun guy…" he croaked blandly.

"I can change that," Cami purred. He inclined his head.

"…we have…other priorities…" he pointed out.

"I hear you are free of that skank, Heather," Cami murmured, trailing a finger along his shoulder. "And maybe looking for another friendly port?" Pointedly lacing her fingers between his, Astrid tossed the female pirate a glare fierce enough to melt iron.

"He's already found one," she said icily. Cami stood upright and pointedly planted her fists on the curves of her hips, emphasising her own alluring shape.

"If you ever fancy a change of scenery, lover boy, I've always got a warm spot for you," she smirked then flounced away. Hiccup tightened his grip on Astrid, feeling her tense to go after the cocky pirate.

"…easy," he breathed, pulling her close. " _Easy!_ It's…her way…don't rise to her…"

"You did," she accused him. He was making ready to shoot back another playful reply as Stoick walked past but then he sobered and then raised an arm, his gaze locking on the .

"Snot…" he rasped but his cousin walked past without even sparing a glance. Bowing his head, he gave a weary sigh.

"Give him some time, laddie," Gobber said, pausing by the slumped shape. "It's a terrible hard thing to lose a brother and a father. That takes some getting over…"

 _I lost my father five years ago, though he still breathes and talks and looks at me like I'm nothing. And now my cousin…the closest I ever had to a brother…won't even acknowledge I exist. I think I can guess…_

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed. "Gonna be…fun voyage…"

oOo

The next morning, he had gone down to the _Night Fury_ …by carriage, to his enormous humiliation. Astrid had insisted on taking him, not trusting him if he got out of her sight…though, at the moment, he had to admit he was not in any shape to take off without his personal nurse, his personal hot water bottle and a large amount of bandages and painkillers. The crew had been readying the ship for sailing and though he was limping and felt really stiff, he felt a surge of warmth and relief in his chest as he walked back onto the familiar deck of his vessel.

"Captain on deck!" Fishlegs announced and there were cheers. The twins head-butted each other and staggered backwards and Bucket was waving the mop he was using to swab the deck over his head, lightly splattering everyone with mucky water. _Yes, he was back._ He grasped Fishlegs's hand and nodded greeting to his crew, happy to be back with them. They crowded around him, all speaking at once, enquiring if he was okay and what the plan was. He waved his hands to quieten them down and leaned against the main mast for support. Astrid stationed herself by his side and he grasped her hand to reassure her and him.

"Drago's coming," he rasped.

"No offence, dude…but you sound _rough_!" Tuff commented.

"Yeah?" his sister asked.

"Not you!"

"Then why'd you say my name? I don't sound anything like him!" Ruff protested.

"…oh Gods…" Hiccup growled. "…we're allied…to Berk…for now…but need weapons…"

"We've got a couple more cannon, dude and they are coming along awesomely!" Tuff reported happily. "Our Thorston salvo is going to be so awesome it will be more…awesomer than _anything_ you could imagine!"

"Four shots, rapid fire, all on the same spot!" Ruff added. " _Totally_ awesome!"

"We have a full hold of shot, powder and supplies," Mulch confirmed benignly.

"And the ship is lovely and clean…or did I still need to clean her?" Bucket asked, his big brow furrowed in honest perplexity. Mulch gave him a friendly clap across the back.

"No…done good," Hiccup rasped reassuringly. "Blacksmith here…is making more…Floating Shot…but we need more…" Wincing and rubbing his horribly bruised throat, he paused and swallowed and Sven brought him a cup of ale, which he gratefully drank. "Drago pausing…why? Is worse weapon to come? So need…more…"

"We are going to find three legendary weapons Fishlegs has found on his researches that should be able to overcome Drago's advantage of size, numbers and armourment," Astrid explained.

"We, Miss?" Sven asked suspiciously.

"Astrid…stays…" Hiccup insisted, his hand tightening on hers. The crew noted the clasped hands and there were a flurry of shared glances or, in Bucket's case, an 'awww'.

"And little T?" Ruff asked worriedly, her eyes betraying his concern for the boy. The twins had unofficially adopted the boy as a young sibling and they had been told about his injury-though no one had been permitted to see him.

"If wants…can come too," Hiccup sighed. "He's healing…" Then he paused and stared at the deck. "Will have guests…Cap'n Mildew…Camicazi…and Snotlout!"

"Yeah! The Snotdude!" Tuff whooped, high-fiving Sven. Shaking his head, Fishlegs stared at his Captain and knew that Hiccup would have to go through a very painful conversation at some point…because the _Night Fury_ wasn't so big they could avoid one another for the whole voyage. And because Hiccup was a decent enough man to face the conversation with his cousin, no matter how awkward it was going to be.

"Fish…" Hiccup croaked, grabbing his arm and pulling him a couple of steps aside. "Need…favour…" His First Mate gave a nod as Hiccup looked a little embarrassed. "Astrid and I…not sure…exactly _where_ we are…but are together…" Fish gave a knowing smile.

"I think that's pretty obvious," he smirked, the wink he gave Hiccup causing his Captain to blush fiercely.

" _Not_ …like that…yet…" he groaned. "But need…my bunk…enlarging…" The expression on Fish's face had him face-palming…and immediately regretting it as he pulled his side. "Need room…for Astrid…and Arild…" Fish stared at his bruised face and read something there he had not expected to see: love for the young boy…and for the woman he had always blamed for betraying him.

"Hmm…you want us to convert a cabin for one into a cabin for three?" he confirmed and Hiccup's green eyes flicked up before he nodded.

"Um…by tomorrow…" he murmured raspily. "Can't really wait…any longer…" He frowned. "She…saved me…" he murmured. "She…still loves me…" There was enough astonishment in his tone to have Fish smiling genuinely for his friend and he grasped Hiccup's shoulder in understanding.

"Is bringing your family along the best idea?" he asked the Captain and Hiccup shook his head.

"Best…of bad options…" he admitted hoarsely. "Prefer here…where I can protect…rather than on Berk… If Drago attacks…and not there…" His tone was very dark and for a moment, Fish glimpsed the darkness still in his soul. He nodded.

"It'll be done by the morning," he promised as Astrid walked up, her brow lightly furrowed.

"You okay, babe?" she asked gently and he turned his head to face her, his brows still pulled together in a slight frown.

"Things to organise…Milady," he assured her. "Fish…do we have…course?" The First Mate nodded: he had spent most of the night revising his calculations and the clues from the detailed notes of every interview he had completed over the years. But he still looked embarrassed.

"Um…yes," he squeaked. Hiccup frowned and the rest of the crew turned to face him.

" _FISHLEGS INGERMAN…_ " he growled, knowing there was something his friend wasn't telling him. Fishlegs jumped and he flushed. "Where…are we going?"

"Dragon Island!"

oOo

As anticipated, Arild had whined, begged and pouted until he was allowed to come along…though Hiccup wouldn't have left his son behind in any case. The truth was that there would be no one on Berk he would trust with the boy. While he knew that Gobber was trustworthy, he was also mostly insane and wholly inappropriate for a guardian for an injured and impressionable seven year old boy and he would not even _consider_ Stoick. The Governor had made his childhood a living Hel so there was no way on Odin's green Midgard that he would _ever_ trust the injured and vulnerable boy to his care.

The crew had cheered as the little boy was carried onto the _Night Fury,_ crowding around the lad who was secure in Astrid's arms. Toothless had given his gappy grin and his happy face had almost been glowing with delight. It was the first time in his life he had been really welcomed and wanted. Hiccup had tousled his son's hair and then led them limpingly to his cabin…and then he smiled in gratitude at the work his friends had done. His bunk had been widened and now had room for two adults, with fresh sheets, pillows and blankets ready for their injured Captain. A new bunk occupied the adjacent wall, a little smaller than normal…but perfect for a fidgety boy. Arild's eyes popped wide in shock as he was lowered into his own bed and the sheets and furs were pulled up over his skinny shape. Astrid's maid stowed fresh tunics, leggings and boots under the new bunk for the boy and Hiccup tucked his tiny dagger under the pillow, then kissed his son on the head.

"Thanks, Dad," Arild sighed happily and hugged him as Gothi limped in. She whacked Hiccup across the shoulder in irritation at his stubbornness in insisting on taking them both on the mission against her orders and, ignoring his yelp of pain, she proceeded to check the boy's and his stitches. Her grumpy expression suggested that both were fine before she handed herbs and a tiny vial of poppy extract to Astrid, wagging her finger to warn her to keep an eye on the recalcitrant pair. Grimacing, Hiccup watched her go.

"Her bedside manner…needs work…" he grumbled, rubbing the fresh bruise on his shoulder.

"I think she's mad at you, Dad," Arild suggested from his bed, still grinning in excitement at having his own bed for the first time ever.

"That's for sure," Astrid smirked, planting her fists on her hips. Back in her leather skirt, tunic, leggings and boots, she was once again his Valkyrie, her eyes twinkling as she teased him. She had bought a small pack which was stowed in the enlarged space under the Captain's bed. "And where am I meant to sleep, Mr Pirate?" He stared up into her smiling blue eyes and jerked his head.

"Um…bed…?" he suggested, his voice a little less hoarse today though still creaky and painful.

"So where are you going to sleep?" she demanded.

"Um…bed?" His voice was now a little more uncertain as her face hardened…and then she started to giggle uncontrollably at the anxiety on his face. Without warning, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope you don't snore!" she teased him as he relaxed a little, suddenly wondering what he was getting into. "But don't go getting any ideas…" Arms flying up in surrender, he looked suddenly shocked.

"Thinking… _nothing!"_ he gabbled as she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

"We'll sort it out in time," she whispered, causing him to flush even more before he gently wrapped his arms around her, hands sliding gently to her waist. In his bed, Arild was covering his eyes with his hands and pulling a face…and suddenly there was a crash outside. They all started and Hiccup levered himself to his feet, limping rapidly to the door, with Astrid half a pace behind. They burst out onto the deck-to see the crew scowling and facing down four unfamiliar shapes-and one very familiar one. Snotlout was standing to one side, his arms folded and face neutral as he observed the stand-off. Captain Mildew and a short, ugly and unpleasant looking man from his crew were haranguing Sven and Mulch while Camicazi was watching, her face amused, while another female pirate with braided brown hair and bright hazel eyes whispered in her ear. She nodded, lifted her blue eyes and winked suggestively at Hiccup. He heard Astrid growl in her throat.

"WHAT…is going on…here?" Hiccup barked. Sven turned to him and there was unfamiliar relief in the awkward man's eyes. Of all the crew, Sven was trusted and trustworthy but he was the first to challenge Hiccup in most situations and never lacked confidence. But Mildew was perhaps the most challenging person he could face.

"I'm disappointed that I weren't bein' treated like the Captain I am," Mildew leered. "Yer should be welcoming' me, Fury, rather than dallying' with yer woman! Where's me berth?"

"Hold…with crew…" Hiccup growled.

"I am a Captain!" Mildew growled. "Yer should give me yer cabin…or the spare…" Folding his arms, Hiccup glared at the old man.

"My cabin…is mine…" he croaked. "Guest…is for Governor's man…"

"This is _outrageous!"_ Mildew grumbled.

"Dock's…that way…" Hiccup growled, gesturing. "Can always disembark!"

"I'm 'ere of Viggo's be'alf…or 'ave yer forgotten?" Mildew threatened. "Yer should treat me with proper respect! I tell 'im yer disrespected me..and do yer think 'e'll honour yer alliance?"

There was the zing of metal and Mildew abruptly found Captain Fury's sword dug hard into his throat. "Challenge me…on my ship again…and I'll spit you…like the pig you are…" Hiccup breathed furiously. "Viggo will keep his word whatever. Hold or dock…your choice!" Suddenly realising he had misjudged the battered and unexpectedly young man before him by forgetting he was still the famed and feared 'Captain Fury', Mildew backed up a pace and swallowed.

"Let's not be 'asty…" he said slimily. "I may 'ave been a little premature…"

"Ah…hold, then," Hiccup rasped, narrowing his eyes. He glared for a moment more, the chilling intensity in his green eyes making Mildew shiver. But then, Hiccup had heard some very reliable reports of the man's conduct…and he hadn't liked them. Just as swiftly, he pulled the sword away and resheathed it. Cami gave a little laugh.

"And me, lover?" she teased him. "Maybe I could share your cabin…? Or your _bunk?_ " _Visions of Astrid and Camicazi fighting to the death…or worse, ganging up on him…flashed through his mind._

"Hold," he repeated firmly.

"I hope you don't expect me to sleep with the men?" she said, her eyes hardening, her body language becoming more aggressive.

"Ruff does," Hiccup told her, a small smirk tilting his lips. "Or aren't…you up to it?" That did it and she immediately snapped with irritation, feminist pride rearing its head heedlessly.

"You know I am _better_ than any of your men!" she hissed.

"I can..curtain off…a section…to spare your…delicate _female_ sensibilities…" he retorted. Astrid glared at him as well. By now, both Camicazi and her female crew-mate were looking fit to stab him. Even Ruff was scowling. _Way to make friends!_

"No need!" Cami spat. "I'm _more_ than capable of dealing with your pathetic crew!" And she flounced off after Sven, Mildew and his man to find her berth. Shaking his head, Hiccup gave a small chuckle…until he heard Astrid clear her throat behind him. He turned with a wince and met Astrid's furious glare. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Cami is easy to tease about her gender," he explained swiftly. "I respect her…I really _do…_ because she's dangerous and determined…but I have to use…what I can…when she's winding _you_ up…" He paused and took her hand. "Milady…Camicazi had to come…but don't let her manipulate you!"

"Like you did her?" she accused. He shrugged.

"Got no choice…" he admitted. "We _were_ lovers…in the past. I want…that to stay in the past…her…not so sure…" She eyed him thoughtfully.

"Okay, so you don't look it…but you must be something of a catch, if all these woman are fighting to keep you…" she said calculatingly.

"Winning personality?" he suggested croakily.

"Maybe your pirate stash?" she riposted.

"Ouch," he sighed but her expression softened and she caught his hand. She was just opening her mouth to speak as someone cleared his throat.

"So…the other cabin's mine?" Snotlout said tonelessly. "I'll get settled in."

"Snotlout…" Hiccup croaked but the other man walked past without giving any sign he had registered the softly pleading word. The door slammed and Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Awkward!" Tuff commented insensitively.

"He's not going forgive me, is he?" he sighed. Astrid rested her head on his shoulder.

"Give him time," she whispered as he leaned his head against hers.

"Have I missed anything?" Fishlegs panted, scrambling up the gangplank with a heavy bag in his hands.

"No," Hiccup croaked. "Did you get it?" The First Mate nodded and patted the bag with a satisfied smirk. "Good. Get the crew organised and set sail-full sail. We're running out of time!"

oOo

"They wouldn't reveal their course but I heard rumours they will be heading first to Dragon Island." The agent made a note on the small parchment, his writing crabbed and almost illegible. Then he looked up and his eyes were questioning. "I presume you are wondering why I am telling you all this," Viggo said to the small red-haired man. The Berserker agent shrugged, his darting eyes flicking over the exits with ceaseless regularity.

"The thought had crossed my mind," he admitted.

"We have been forced into an alliance with the authorities on Berk," the Master of the Pirate Council revealed smoothly, his dark eyes watching the agent. "But having seen Drago's capabilities, it is always prudent to explore alternatives." His tone was even but edged with irritation. He didn't like being trapped on Berk but nowhere else was safe.

"And Lord Dagur is an alternative?"

"He offers a way to demonstrate our…friendship to Lord Drago," Viggo explained evenly. "And by delivering Captain Fury to him, perhaps it would open a door to negotiate a truce…"

"I heard that the expedition was to find weapons capable to defeating Drago," the agent murmured and Viggo sat back. Someone had been _very_ indiscreet.

"No such things," he suggested smoothly.

"I heard there were three," the agent murmured, confirming the leak in security. "Weapons that may prove decisive in the battle."

"All the more reason for Drago to prevent their discovery…if they exist," Viggo reminded him reasonably, steepling his fingers. "Personally, I would imagine such weapons would have been discovered or destroyed years ago." The agent rose and cracked his neck.

"We'll see," he said distractedly, rolling the little parchment into a tube and diving into his bag to pull out an irritated carrier pigeon.

"My agents have already infiltrated the mission and will do all they can to retard or divert them from their goal…and allow Lord Dagur ample chance to catch up with them…and take his prize…" Viggo reminded the agent, who was delicately tying the tube to the pigeon's scaly leg.

"I am certain that, thanks to your assistance, my master will find Fury swiftly…and then we can all see if these weapons exist." he gave a cold smile. "Lord Drago will be delighted to get the pirate back-he has sworn to kill him himself! But don't worry, Master Viggo. Lord Dagur is not such a fool to anger the Master of the Pirate Council. And he will appreciate all the allies he can get when dividing up the Archipelago…once Drago has taken what he wants…"

Viggo watched him walk onto the deck of his ship, the _DragonEye_ and throw the pigeon into the air. It flapped in a lazy circle, then headed north at top speed. The small agent flipped his cloak up and trudged down the gangplank then vanished into the swirling crowds of market day as the pirate stared after the pigeon. Ryker slowly walked up to his side.

"Are you sure this is wise?" the older brother asked. "Fury does, after all, represent the best chance of defeating Drago!" Viggo folded his arms and scowled. It was only occasional when his brother questioned his designs but it always irked when he did. Viggo always plotted a dozen moves ahead while Ryker could barely concentrate on the move in hand.

"Drago cannot be defeated," he said levelly. "We both know that. The man is unstoppable. So we can either sail to our suicide or surrender…or ally with the inevitable victor. And there is only one thing that Drago is desperate enough to get his hands on which may cause him to honour an alliance: Fury. We hand him over and at least we stand a chance."

"And the other Captains? And Berk?"

"Loki take the hindmost. It's every pirate for himself. We look out for ourselves, brother-and leave Berk before it falls!"


	34. Chapter 34: Return to Dragon Island

**Thirty-Four: Return to Dragon Island**

It was late and the _Night Fury_ was making good speed through the choppy waters as Hiccup slowly emerged from the cabin, his hand gently pressed against his side. He paused as the deck lurched: his sea legs were still ropey and his side hurt more than he would admit even to Astrid. Gothi had been absolutely clear when he had spoken to her: he definitely shouldn't go on the quest, which was why he had totally ignored her. But he had been troubled by his cousin's distant manner and had lain awake even as Astrid and Arild had rapidly fallen asleep, Snotlout's expression preying on his mind.

Roar was at the wheel, his steady hand keeping the ship on her familiar course and he nodded to his Captain as Hiccup hauled himself up the steps and onto the Poop deck. With a weary sigh, he lowered himself to sit on the top step and stare forward to the bow and into the misty night. Bowing forward, he clasped his hands together and reran the final moments of the battle in his mind...

 _The final moments of his combat with Magne, his mind an incoherent fog of emotions as he executed ultimate revenge on the man whose jealousy had destroyed his life and future...the final thrust of his sword avenging that horrific banishment and rejection..._

 _...his mind blank. As Magne fell, he felt...nothing... He supposed he should feel satisfaction, joy even, at the death of his cousin...should feel the exultation of victory and relief at finally ending it... But it changed nothing: he was still disowned, rejected and condemned and he had spent five years effectively in Hel... And Magne's death didn't change a thing..._

 _...Astrid's scream as her father stood over her, his sword raised to plunge into her helpless shape...Astrid who had begged forgiveness...Astrid who had rejected him...Astrid who still loved him...Astrid who had saved him...the woman he loved... So without any thought, his hand had dragged the sword from Magne's chest and flung it with lethal accuracy to spit the traitor...and he had watched the man fall, watched Astrid's beautiful blue eyes widen with shock and sorrow and gratitude..._

 _...and he had felt the satisfaction then. A death to save a life, not avenge one already lost. A death to show he would kill for her..._

 _...Arild running to him, his wide green gaze traumatised by the savagery of battle, his desperate need to reach his father and feel the comfort of his arms...and the brief wonder at how he ever deserved this young boy's trust and loyalty even though they had literally bumped into one another, two lonely souls offering each other trust and companionship and hope..._

 _...the man rising above him, roaring for his revenge, swearing to avenge his son by taking Hiccup's... The stark choice-watch his son die or do the only unthinkable but unavoidable action...seeing the pistol as he turned, his legs propelling himself forward faster than the sword was plunging into his son, spinning to present his back so he could hug his son as he died...the agonising pain as the sword slammed into his flesh, the warm body pressed against him...the silent moment as they stayed as they were, he on his knees impaled by his Uncle's sword, his son protected in his arms..._

 _...the motion of his arm, cold and deliberate as he lifted the pistol and discharged it point blank into Spitelout's chest...the torment as the sword wrenched from his flesh as the man collapsed back, dead...the horror as the boy's face scrunched in pain and he lifted his bloody hand...then went limp..._

 _...the fear as darkness claimed him that he had failed one he loved a final time..._

"Cold night," a voice said immediately behind him and he stiffened. He hadn't heard anyone approach but he had been lost in the nightmare flashback. He nodded dumbly.

"Wind's still from the east," he croaked. "Won't help Drago." Snotlout settled by him.

"You think that matters?" he asked. Hiccup's gaze focussed on the prow and he nodded.

"We need all the help we can get," he murmured.

There was an awkward silence. Stealing a glance at his cousin, Hiccup noted deep shadows under Snotlout's eyes, his face pale and drawn. He took a quick breath: no matter what the others had done, Snot was his friend.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

The silence stretched between them, but far more tense and Hiccup could sense anger swirl in the air. He remained silent, giving his cousin a chance to frame his answer. And the stark truth was that if Snotlout decided to jump him, he was in no state to resist. Finally, Snotlout turned his head to stare at him.

" _I'm sorry?"_ he echoed tonelessly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I regret their deaths because you cared for them," Hiccup said at length.

"Not because they were your kin?"

"They weren't." The statement was flat.

"Magne was your cousin. Dad was your _Uncle!"_

"And I was thrown out of the family five years ago!" Hiccup breathed, trying to suppress his own anger. "I lost everything then. All family, all friends, my right to call myself a Berkian! And, to be honest, Magne was never anything but vile to me for my entire life and Spitelout always scorned and despised me. You were the only one who treated me as anything other than a disappointment."

"So that makes it alright?" Snotlout's voice was snarky with anger now.

"I would rather not have had to fight...but he was going to kill the Governor and hand Berk to Drago," he replied softly. "He'd captured us and taken Arild. He beat him and promised to kill him!"

"So it was about revenge?"

"In the end, revenge is empty," Hiccup croaked. "It resolved nothing. It undid _nothing!_ I ended up fighting him…because he threatened what I had to live for...Astrid and the boy. The past...is gone. My old life is irretrievably lost. And so is Berk...to me."

"And Dad?" The tone was angry, hurt, accusing...and inwardly, Hiccup cringed. Snotlout had been his parents' favourite for almost all his life and relished the pride and approval of his father. Recently, Magne had been turning his parents against the older son, culminating in Magne's assumption of all Snotlout's honours when he was denounced after he had gone to help his cousin.

"He wanted to kill Arild," Hiccup said hoarsely. "My son."

"He's not, though. He's an orphaned brat from Dragon Island!" Snotlout snapped.

"He is my son! He has no one-just like me! I-I promised to protect him...and your father wanted to murder an unarmed seven year old boy in revenge!"

"He was upset!"

"Snot...I took the blow for him...but it still went through me and stabbed him in the stomach..." Hiccup rasped, closing his eyes. "And as I knelt there, the sword still stuck into me, I feared that when I died, he would kill him anyway. So..."

"You killed him" Snotlout shouted. He flinched.

"And I know you didn't deserve to lose them both. I am sorry." The tone was soft.

"I should kill you," Snotlout ground out through his teeth.

"I know."

"I have my knife…"

"I guessed."

"You can't stop me."

"That's true. I won't stop you either."

"I have to do it."

"I assumed that was why you came on this mission," Hiccup said in a dead voice. He finally looked defeated, shoulders slumping and head sagging. Being honest with himself, he guessed this was how it would end and he silently apologised to Astrid: there had just not been enough time. "I just ask a favour in memory of our friendship: take care of Astrid and my son. Let my crew do their work and let them make Berk safe. I trust them."

"Would you do the same again?" Snotlout asked him coldly. There was a small, shamed nod.

"I became Captain Fury because everything was taken from me...and I swore to bring those who harmed me to their knees," he confessed hoarsely. "But after the Trial, it was over. I had done the damage I sought to them. If I had survived, I was gone. But then we realised Berk was in danger and we came back...to help the island that betrayed me. I didn't betray Berk. I only wanted to make the Archipelago secure for my son...and letting Berk fall was never an option."

"I never trusted Magne but I hadn't dreamed he would betray us so totally," Snotlout sighed. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and stared into the mist. "But for my Dad to suddenly side with him over me, for him to choose Magne over me…that hurt. And I will never get the chance to talk to him, to ask him why. I will never get to laugh or joke or talk with my Dad again."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, you bastard! At least you still have your father!"

"Um…if I am a bastard, I don't have one. And though, in fact, my father is still alive…he has made it very clear that I am dead to him!" Hiccup said dully. "My chances with my father died five years ago, Snot. He adopted _you_ as his Heir. And he will protect your mother, sister and you. He just wouldn't protect me. He never did."

"It's not the same!" Snotlout shouted at him. Hiccup flinched.

"I know," he admitted hoarsely. "There's nothing more I can say. Snot. I am sorry you suffered because you didn't deserve this. My son didn't either. The rest of us…well, the Norns have decreed our lives lead this path." He closed his eyes. "Please, make this quick."

"On your feet!" Snotlout growled, grabbing Hiccup's arm and hauling him to his feet. Swaying, his hand clamped firmly against his wounded side, Hiccup raised his ashen face, his green eyes ashamed. The larger man glared, his blue eyes meeting the resigned green gaze and he was abruptly reminded of the scrawny, auburn-haired boy who had limped in from the forest, badly beaten with a broken arm who had cringed back as Magne grabbed him and began to assault him once more. _That time, he had made a choice: to protect his small cousin from being unfairly bullied and abused._ This Hiccup was the same boy, just older and scarred by far harder trials and cruelties than his younger self had been forced to endure. And the Hiccup he knew wasn't cruel or ruthless…he was brave and decent. This man had punished those who hurt him without laying a finger on them, even though he had opportunities…even as he faced a slow and painful death. And he had saved Berk, protected his father and his son and rescued Astrid, just as she had saved him.

"I'm sorry, Snot," Hiccup whispered, closing his eyes. His head was lolling and he was swaying: the deck lurched and he staggered sideways. Instinctively, Snotlout grabbed him and held him before he could topple down the stairs onto the main deck.

"Hicc," he said suddenly, seeing the man grimace as his meaty hands tightened around his arms. His anger was ebbing now, faced with the beaten shape of his disowned and outlawed cousin. _What choice had he? What choice had he ever been given?_ "I know you had no option. But he was my Dad. And I never saw that coming. I never had a chance to say goodbye to my Dad. I lost my brother as well and though he was an evil, treacherous bastard, he was my brother. Can you understand that?"

"No," Hiccup sighed hoarsely. "Mom died, remember? Never had any brothers or sisters. My cousins beat me up when I was little. Astrid was my only friend."

"And me, Hicc," Snotlout sighed, staring into the ashen face. "I-I know you did what you had to…and you saved little Arild from my Dad. He would have killed you or Arild or both. So you protected your son…" He gave a shuddering sigh. "You know…I would rather be here with you than on Berk with Magne. And Dad chose Magne…much to my shame. And even though Stoick had confirmed me as his Heir…you were always the one person I could trust, no matter how badly you were treated by your Dad. I know you never meant to kill my Dad. And Magne…had to be stopped." He gave a huge, shuddering sigh. "So…I forgive you, Hicc." Eyes snapping up, Hiccup stared at him in shock.

"You…you do…why?" he murmured.

"Shut up, you dork!" Snotlout sighed, wrapping an arm around Hiccup…and the pirate painfully wrapped an arm around around his stocky body in an awkward hug. "You're still the closest family I have!" Snotlout felt his cousin trembling and held him closer, a long, silent hug before both men pulled back.

"Thank…you…" Hiccup's voice was more hoarse than it had been and his eyes were shining but there was just the faintest smile on his face. "I…had accepted you would kill me…" Snotlout looked shocked for a moment and then nodded in acceptance of his earlier words.

"I'm not a pirate," he sighed. "I don't do vendetta. And you're right…revenge doesn't actually solve anything…it just causes more pain." He rubbed his nose thoughtfully. "And though I will always blame you for his death…because you _did_ kill him…it was for the right reason." He paused. "I've still got your back, cuz. And I expect to be 'Uncle Snotlout' from now on to Arild…"

"Good luck with that," Hiccup admitted. "I think the twins have already got him calling you 'Snotdude'."

"Oh Gods…" Snotlout groaned, though his eyes were twinkling. And then, as they stared ahead in a much more companionable silence, a vague shape began to coalesce from the swirling mists.

"LAND AHOY!" Roar bellowed. "DRAGON ISLAND!"

oOo

The harbour of Dragon Island was unusable, sunken vessels and collapsed seastacks blocking the harbour entrance and all the moorings. The _Night Fury_ glided easily past the wreckage as the crew stared across at the ruins of the town, seeing houses crushed by cannon fire and ruins burnt by the wildfires that followed. Everyone was silent because they all knew the town well. Arild had sneaked out of the cabin and had stared silently at the ruins, tears streaming down his face until Hiccup had grabbed him and hefted him into his arms, hugging him tight.

"D'you think they g-got out?" the boy whimpered. Hiccup glanced over at Cami and Mildew: both were shaking their heads.

"Of course," he murmured gently, stroking the boy's hair as they sailed out into the remains of the bay, leaving the shattered ruins behind them. Half the seastacks were shattered and underwater rocks littered the familiar seaways.

"Oh, this is not good," Mildew grumbled. "Our safe 'arbour is gone and 'is men massacred anyone they found. There may still be some on the island!" The pirates all shared a look: it was unlikely Drago would waste men on the desolate and ruined rocky outpost. Dragon Island was too far from the main seaways to be of strategic value: its destruction was purely to remove a threat.

"There won't be any," Hiccup said flatly, his hoarse voice stern. "Fish? Where do we need to go?"

"Dyrhaug's Caves," the First Mate said calmly. "We can moor in Freya's cove and row in." Hiccup craned his neck to look to Ruff, who was at the wheel.

"You've got the course," he rasped, nodding to her and she gave a thumb's up, then spun the wheel. "Fish-Sven and the twins will go with ashore with you. No heroics: get in, get what you need-and then come straight back. Do NOT go to the village or waste time. We have no idea where Drago is…and when he'll hit Berk."

"Yer not comin'?" Mildew sneered. Achingly, the pirate turned to his unwelcome passenger.

"Fishlegs knows what he's looking for," he said calmly. "I will only get in the way. You are, of course, welcome to accompany him!"

"Thanks, Captain," Fishlegs muttered grumpily.

"You're welcome," Hiccup whispered as Mildew nodded.

"I think I will at that!" he said snidely.

"Me, too," Cami said sharply, her eyes lingering on Hiccup's shape. Snotlout nodded.

"Guess I outta go along too…just to make sure the weapons make it to where they're meant to," he added with a wink and Hiccup tipped him a nod.

"You have your orders," he said and turned back to his cabin, the boy still snuggled in his arms. He wasn't surprised when Astrid closed the door quietly behind him, watching as he achingly set the sniffing boy on his bed. "You okay, bud?" he asked softly. Arild nodded.

"That would've been me," he realised. Dropping cautiously to his knees before the boy, Hiccup nodded silently, seeing the green eyes swim with tears. "Are you going to stop the man who did this, Dad?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Hiccup promised. "I will stop him." There was a grim certainty in his voice that made the watching Astrid shiver, the cold tone that just occasionally hinted that there was a well of rage buried beneath the familiar exterior. The rage that had powered his extraordinary execution of a dozen of Drago's men when one of their number had hurt his son.

"I'll go with them as well," she said quietly. "One of us should…and you're not fit yet, babe. I trust Snotlout with my life…but Mildew and Camicazi…" And she shook her head. Lifting a hand to catch hers, he lifted his head, the horrible weal across his throat obvious and his emerald eyes were once again grateful.

"Take care," he advised her. "You're right not to trust them. The crew will protect you-because you are one of them-but Mildew and Cami don't know you. Pirates believes 'every man for himself and Loki take the hindmost'. Don't rely on them: I don't."

"Not even Cami?"

"Jealous?"

"I…of course not…" she said but he pulled her hand to his mouth.

"I only have eyes for you, Milady," he reminded her. "I've waited for five years with no hope but unable to love anyone because they weren't you. Do you think I'll throw my miraculous chance away now?" She pouted as he scooched round to face her. He was smirking.

"S'pose not," she mumbled. He beckoned her down and she crouched before him to allow him to kiss her very tenderly on the lips.

"Take care, Milady," he whispered. "Come safely back to me!"

oOo

He had watched the rowing boats glide away across the inky water, heading towards the black sands of Dragon Island. The cone of the volcano that towered above the village was a few miles further away and unfamiliar in this aspect and he had stared for a long time, hoping that somehow, Mildew and Cami wouldn't manage to ruin the search…and that Astrid would come back safe.

"Hello, lover!" He stiffened, his eyes widening and wondering how the Hel she had managed the switch. Bracing his arms on the rail, he achingly turned and looked at Camicazi, trying to keep his face neutral. Her pretty face was twisted in a smirk of triumph and confidence.

"Glad to see your word is as good as ever," he shot at her. "Thought you were going ashore."

"Changed my mind when I heard your bitch was going and leaving you free for me," she said shamelessly. "You look lonely: she looks frigid. I'm not and I'm here."

"And I'm not interested," he said, straightening up.

"I can see you are, honey," she said in that sultry voice. "Even battered and bruised. And you are _gorgeous_ when you're battered and bruised. Fury-you know I'm the one you're meant to be with." She walked up to him and grabbed his leather armour, hauling him close and slamming her lips against his. His eyes snapped wide open and he struggled, eventually shoving her away.

"The one I'm meant to be with is on that boat," he snapped.

"Mildew?"

"What are you really after?" Hiccup riposted, his green eyes narrowing as she huffed at him. "You don't trust Mildew. I don't trust Mildew. So why haven't you gone to keep an eye on Mildew?"

"Why haven't you?" she snapped, circling him. Folding his arms, he gestured self-deprecatingly to himself.

"Because I'm injured and have sent my crew, my cousin and my girlfriend in my stead," he replied calmly. "You still haven't answered."

"I wanted to talk to you, lover boy, without the ice-bitch scowling at me like a cat protecting her favourite mouse!" she said, walking round to lean on the rail, her hair blowing in the breeze. Her expression was supremely confident and he recalled that she had laughed at his inexperienced efforts…initially. Afterward, there had been no laughing but a lot more serious talk that had made him uncomfortable.

"Not that far off the mark," he admitted roughly. "You knew I have only ever loved once…and that was Astrid. Is Astrid. Sorry, Cami. Now try bring honest for a change. You wanted to talk with me because there is something you didn't want to say in front of the others." She pouted.

"I think you're deluded…" she began but he lunged then, his hand finding her neck and bending her backwards over the rail, completely overbalanced and held from plunging into the sea only by his fierce grip. His eyes darkened as he glared at her and saw her blue eyes widen in shock. Her hands grasped for her knives but he growled in his throat.

"Touch a weapon and I'll drop you!" he barked. She forced her hand to relax, staring up into his grim face.

"So you have me at your mercy, Fury," she purred. "Are you going to have your wicked way with me?"

"Done it. Generally…disappointing!" he scorned her. "Talk, Cami. Why did you come?" He pushed her a little further backwards and she felt her seat sliding over the rail. Instinctively, she bent her knees sharply, trying to catch herself if she slid further.

"Okay. OKAY! I don't trust Viggo…or Mildew!" she shouted. "Damn it, Fury! I'm not here to hurt you! Drago is a monster and only a fool would surrender to him. His troops slaughtered the villagers like animals! What will he do to any of us if he isn't stopped?"

"So why aren't you making sure Mildew doesn't foul it up?" he growled.

"Needed to warn you," she gulped.

"Mission completed," he snapped.

"And your girl has gone with them," she shot back. "Sure she'll be…adequate…" His eyes narrowed. "C'mon, Fury. I know you well enough that you won't drop me for that crack!"

"I trust Astrid and my crew," he told her hoarsely. "They saved my life and came for me when they really didn't need to. You betrayed me to those guards on Meathead Island and I spent three days on a Meathead chain gang." Staring up into the accusing face, she gave her cocky grin and raised an eyebrow.

"You got away, didn't you?" she reminded him. Suddenly, he jerked her back up onto the deck, taking advantage of her disorientation at the abrupt change in position to press a firm kiss on her mouth.

"Just a reminder of what you gave up, Cami," he told her. "The only reason why I was with you was because you bear a strong resemblance to Astrid-nothing more. I was in love with her when I was with you." He shoved her backwards and she stumbled back to sit down hard on the deck, staring up at him in shock. "And if anything happens to her, I will hold you _personally_ responsible-savvy?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and limped back to his cabin, shutting the door firmly and leaving the shocked Cami staring after him.

"Gods," she murmured. "Whatever they did to him, it's unleashed a demon…and I'm not sure even Miss Perfect Astrid can keep him in check!"

oOo

They had landed safely and hiked up the lower slopes of the dormant volcano into a set of extinct passages and caves that Fishlegs's _Book of Pirates_ highlighted as the last home and workshop of Wrinkly the Wise. Mildew, who had a staff to help him on the climb, had complained non-stop that it was far too hard for an old man and that they should be ashamed at making him undertake such severe exercise…but he had been among the first up the steep and treacherous slope. Astrid had stuck close to Snotlout…because she trusted him more than any of the others, except Fishlegs.

The First Mate had been wide-eyed with excitement that his researches had paid off when they found the cave entrance _exactly_ where it should be and he had checked the map before leading them in to the smooth tunnel carved through the shiny black rock…until they found the little chamber and everyone had lifted their torches in wonder.

The walls were _covered_ in diagrams, sketches and calculations, all in chalk that showed up perfectly against the black rock. There were maps and star charts, all superbly rendered. Astrid recognised the Fishermen, Karlsvagn and Kvennarvagn with the Guiding Star highlighted. She smiled, recalling stolen hours on cold nights lying in the forest by Hiccup, wrapped in a purloined fur, staring at the stars and watching the Aurora. Then she turned her attention back to the group.

Mildew was still complaining and Fishlegs was searching through his copious notes for more intelligence as Astrid quietly circled the chamber. Snotlout looked around and gave a small smirk. "For am old guy, that Wrinkly the Wise must have climbed like a mountain goat to get up here!" Tuff poked the dusty fire pit.

"No one's been here for years!" he commented on a bored voice.

"Yeah,there's nothing here!" Ruff added irritably. "Just this staff and some scrolls..." And she whacked them with the staff, which rattled and jingled from a mixture of shells and pieces of metal threaded within holes cut in the head of the staff. Astrid huffed and grabbed a scroll which bounced away, seeing Cami's shipmate crouch down and gather up the scrolls. Fishlegs scuttled up, his eyes widening and gabbed the bundle from the unfriendly female pirate. For a moment, Astrid wondered if she was imagining the girl's furious and hateful expression at his safe retrieval of the scrolls. And then it struck her: where was Cami?

"Snotlout, have you seen Camicazi?" she hissed urgently. He blinked and thought.

"No-she wasn't on either boat," he told her and Astrid clenched her fist, almost squashing the scroll she still had in her hand.

"Son of a half-troll!" she spat. "Lying bitch. I knew she was a treacherous little..." She stopped her rant as she heard Snotlout chuckle.

"Easy," he reassured her, patting her arm. "He's only got eyes for you!" She shook her head.

"I don't trust her!" she spat. He nodded.

"I don't trust any of them...and that Viggo least of all," he agreed. "Now let's see what Fish has found before he has kittens..."

"Wrinkly was very worried about his work falling into the wrong hands so he split up his inventions and scattered them across the Archipelago." He was almost squeaking with excitement but Mildew interrupted.

"Ungrateful, I calls it!" he moaned. "'E were allowed ter stay 'ere on Dragon Island so 'e owed us them weapons!"

"He feared the Pirates getting his weapons most of all," Fishlegs read, peering at a small journal he had picked up from amid the scrolls.

"Obviously hadn't met Drago," Astrid muttered.

"No,I think he was right first time," Snotlout replied.

" _BORING!"_ Tuffnut groaned as his sister twirled the staff. "Hey-I saw that first! It's mine!"

"Just once, it would be nice if they behaved like adults..." Fishlegs groaned as the twins tumbled over the floor, wrestling for the staff. The rattling, jingling sound echoed through the chamber eerily.

It was answered by a shattering roar.

Everyone froze and the twins looked up in shock.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't me," Tuff said definitely.

"Nor me," Ruff added.

"Does anyone else feel the ground shaking?" Sven asked pointedly.

"Now you mention it..." Fishlegs whimpered as a crack split the floor and dust began to float down from the ceiling. Astrid stared upwards and saw the roof of the chamber begin to crack as well.

"EVERYONE GRAB WHAT YOU CAN AND RUN!" she yelled, grasping the scroll she had and Fishlegs's collar. Snotlout grasped another couple of books and the others all grabbed scrolls as they sprinted for the exit. For someone supposedly old and infirm, Mildew showed them all a clean pair of heels. Behind them, the roar sounded, louder and closer and the thud and crack of stones falling from the roof surrounded them.

The roar was closer and the stench of sulphur filled the air. The group sprinted for the door as the crunch of tortured rock became defeating, various curses and shouts drowned by the cacophony. They had barely erupted into the scree slope when the mouth of the passage exploded behind them and a grey shape became visible amid the dust and shattered volcanic stone. Snatching a glance over her shoulder, Astrid gaped as a huge head poked from the mountain, several small red eyes on the side of the bulbous snout. The mouth opened and it roared again as shoulders began to barge through the solid rock like sand.

"What the 'ek is that?" Mildew screamed.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" Sven protested.

"Erm...oh Thor!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Answer the question!" Astrid shouted.

"Dude! That is AWESOME!" Tuff whooped.

"Do you know where we are?" Fishlegs screamed hysterically.

"No _way!"_ Ruff said in admiration.

"You don't mean?" Snotlout grunted as he hurdled a falling boulder and Astrid stared, jaw slack, at the monster emerging from the mountain.

"Yes. That is a DRAGON!"

 **A/N: Norse constellations were not named the same as we know them (which are largely based on Greek and Roman mythology.) A few names do survive and have been included above. The Fishermen correspond to Orion's Belt, Karlsvagn the Great Bear (or Big Dipper) and Kvennarvagn the Little Bear (or Little Dipper). The Guiding Star is, of course, Polaris, the Pole Star. [Source: Norse Constellations by Jonas Persson]**


	35. Chapter 35: The Eye of the Dragon

**Thirty-Five: The Eye of the Dragon**

The explosion resounded across the bay and the _Night Fury_ lurched violently. Hiccup's head snapped up and he staggered to his feet as another impact slammed into the ship. Arild's green eyes were wide with fear as he sat up.

"Wh-what's h-happening, Dad?" he whimpered. Hiccup lurched as the ship jolted again.

"Stay here!" he growled and stumbled towards the door as another explosion sounded.

"Captain?" It was Mulch and the little man sounded worried. That in itself was a concern because Mulch was generally very amiable and easy-going…so that he was worried was a bad omen.

"Lover-boy…you _really_ need to see this!" Camicazi shouted and he grabbed the door, wrenching it open as the ship lurched again…and then he staggered onto the deck. And gaped.

The volcano had an enormous monster emerging like a chick from a particularly huge and rocky egg. The ugly, snub head with three eyes on each side and a mouthful of fearsome fangs was attached by a short thick neck to a greyish body maybe a hundred feet high, with four solid trunk-like legs smashing rock like paper. Breathing hard, staring wide-eyed and shocked, Hiccup frowned as another huge chunk of mountain erupted and crashed into the bay. And-most horrifically-he could see shapes scrambling and running from the monster as it continued to hatch from its mountain prison.

"Maybe you'll be looking for that new harbour after all," Cami commented and he spared the energy to glare at her, then looked at his shocked crew. This was _impossible_! Dragons had been extinct for hundreds of years…the last ones had died out when Berk was still a Kingdom… He shook himself.

"MULCH! BUCKET! Get shot and powder! ROAR! Take us closer to the shore! Elias-get the mainsail! And y _ou_ …either help me or get outta my way!" Hiccup barked, glaring at the female Captain and grabbing the nearest cannon, expertly adjusting the aim.

"Cap'n…" Mulch protested as Bucket dashed down to hand up ammunition. "I don't think our cannons will be much use against such a monster!"

"They're not meant to be!" Hiccup growled, grabbing the shot and loading urgently. "It's to get his attention!" He stabbed his finger at the shore. "They need a chance to get away!" And suddenly Cami was at his side, grinning wildly as she swung the cannon round to aim at the monster.

"Y'know, I'm not the greatest gunner," she told him cockily.

"Really? I thought you claimed to be the best at everything!" Hiccup scoffed back, raising his aim again. "Luckily for you, I don't need twins-level gunning. I just need to annoy it. Lift your sights-you're too low and you may hit the crew!"

"I may have to offer them the chance to join my crew, lover," she purred, adjusting her aim.

"They come as a pair-and Tuff is definitely a boy!"

"Really? You keep telling yourself that, lover!"

"Will you _STOP_ calling me that!" he snapped and fired. The shot impacted directly between the monster's eyes and Cami paused to stare at him.

"I thought you didn't need twins-level gunning!" she accused him.

"Doesn't mean I don't have it, though!" he rasped back, coughing slightly. She tossed her long blonde hair and gave a cocky grin-then she fired: her shot landed almost where his had.

"Same here- _lover_ ," she taunted him and he groaned before reloading.

"You know there is a penalty for disobeying a direct order from the Captain!" he reminded her.

"I'm also a Captain!"

"But this time we're on _MY_ ship!" he growled. Silenced by the anger in his tone, she bit back her retort: she could sense she had pushed it far enough…for now.

"So the penalty?" she asked, her tone sassy enough to remind him that she wasn't intimidated.

"See that shore? That's where you get dumped," he snapped, firing again. "And no Meathead guards there either…just big ugly! Now either keep firing or start swimming!"

"Aye, aye… _Captain."_

oOo

Astrid head the _crump_ and _thud_ of cannon fire as they hit the lower slopes, the ground bucking as the monster erupted slowly from the mountain. She craned her neck to glance up and saw two incredibly accurate shots impact directly on the monster's head. She almost stumbled and snapped her head back to scan the ground, checking her footing as she sprinted forward. She could see the boats ahead, pulled up on the beach but beginning to be moved by the huge waves the monster was creating. Mildew was up ahead with Cami's crew-mate and both were making a bee-line for one of the rowing boats, leaping in and rowing away before the others could even reach the shore.

Grinding her teeth, she leapt for the remaining boat, knocked aside by Mildew as he passed and had to splash into the thrashing sea to stop it floating away. She hung on with all her strength, furiously gripping onto the wood and screaming for the others. She heard splashing and then she saw Snotlout at her side, his solid shape braced against the swell.

"No honour among pirates, eh?" he shouted above the chaos and the roar of the monster.

"Where're the others?" she shouted back. He jerked his head and motioned her to get in but she shook her head, determined to ensure the others were safe. Sven arrived next and insisted that Astrid clamber aboard, handing her the items they had retrieved from the little cave before it was destroyed. There was a kerfuffle as the twins arrived, still fighting over the staff, the jingling still irritatingly audible. The beach shook as a huge foot slammed down a dozen yards from them.

"Time to go!" Sven called but Astrid leapt from the boat, leaving the treasures they had rescued in there.

"NO!" she shouted. "We don't have Fishlegs!" And she began wading across to the black sands as the husky First Mate landed on his face, his books scattering. He squeaked and began to gather them up as the foot landed a couple of feet away, the impact throwing him into the air. He landed hard on the beach with a huge 'OOF!'

"I'm okay!" he squeaked, rolling over and grabbing at his books. Astrid arrived and hauled on his arm.

"Come _on!"_ she urged him, her eyes wild with urgency.

"No!" he protested. "We _need_ this! Otherwise…it's a waste of time!" Even as she glared, the logic of his words struck her and she grabbed the scattered books, handing his _Book of Pirates_ to him and grabbing his tunic, hauling him across the ripping beach. Two more shots slammed into the monster and it swung its huge head round to roar at the _Night Fury,_ drifting closer to the crew on the shore.

"Fishlegs!" she urged him, dragging him onwards.

"Loki take the hindmost…" he squeaked as they staggered across the bucking beach to the boat.

"Not…on Berk…" Astrid grunted as they staggered sideways and the monster roared again, its huge, club-like tail slamming into the beach. "We look after our own…"

"Except Hiccup…" Fishlegs shot back, grabbing her arm to steady her and helping her to the boat. Without hesitation, she helped him safely in and made sure all his books and papers were secure before shoving the boat out into the waves and being hauled in by Ruff. Everyone grabbed an oar as they pulled urgently away as cannon shots pounded the monster.

"Dude…who is manning our guns?" Tuff asked as he and his twin rowed furiously. Fishlegs and Sven manned the other oars as Astrid gathered up the books, journals and parchment scrolls ready to transfer as soon as they got back to the ship. They were closing on the other boat and she glared daggers at the female pirate and Mildew who had abandoned them. As they bobbed closer, she hear the monster roar and a storm of fire roared overhead. She gaped in utter shock and stared more closely at the monster…and as her gaze swung round, her felt her teeth grit at the sight of Hiccup and Cami manning the cannons. Of course, they were clearly proficient in gunnery but the fact that the female had managed to isolate Hiccup again and they were clearly bantering made her blood boil…

As the other two scrambled up the ladder, Astrid noted they didn't even bother to secure their boat and she grabbed the rope, tying it to their own boat as they reached the ladder. She glanced inside and saw there were no scrolls: somewhere along the way, Mildew and Cami's crew-mate had dumped their precious cargo so it was with serious determination and pride that Astrid grabbed her scroll and the journals and swarmed up the ladder after the others, making sure Sven secured both the boats. And she found herself face to face with Hiccup…and Cami.

"FURL THE SAILS!" Hiccup barked, his hoarse voice firm enough to carry.

"Glad to see you, Astrid," she muttered bitterly to herself, juggling the papers and dumping them in the basket on the deck as she turned to the pirate. Hiccup was facing Mildew, his face livid.

"You left them!" he hissed. The old man was predictably snarky and refused to admit he had done anything wrong.

"Every man fer 'imself and Loki take the 'indmost!" he sneered. "It's the pirate way and yer _know_ it!"

"Not on my crew!" Hiccup spat back.

"But it is on Dragon Island and remember where we is!" Mildew sneered.

"Ruff, Tuff-warn that overgrown lizard off!" Hiccup growled, watching his gunners load and fire with lethal accuracy. Both shots hit the monster over its eyes and it bellowed and shot another furious wall of flame that missed the _Night Fury_ …just. "Roar-get us out to sea! NOW!"

"What about the dragon?" Fishlegs whimpered.

"NOT our concern!" Hiccup shouted at him furiously. "This is Dragon Island! That is a Dragon! As far as I can tell, there's nothing here to be done!"

"D-dragon?" a small voice asked as Arild peered out onto the deck. And then he stopped, his little mouth hanging open and eyes saucers with shock. "Wow!"

"That ain't supposed to exist!" Mildew complained. "So yer woke it-yer should deal with it!"

"But…it's a _dragon!"_ Fishlegs protested.

"Awesome, dude!" Tuff grinned, firing again. The monster roared but turned back to the land and gave a sad-sounding roar. Another huge wave hit the ship and they all staggered.

"Dad…"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Hiccup snarled, turning on his entire crew. There was a shocked silence as the Captain glared at everyone else on the deck. "Arild-in the cabin. NOW!" The boy dropped his eyes and scooted meekly back into the cabin. Hiccup swung his ire onto Mildew. "And YOU…betrayed my crew and left them. You should have waited before rowing away. BOTH of you!" Mildew opened his mouth…and then shut it as he caught the fury in Hiccup's eyes.

"Wow, lover boy…you have gotta get a handle on that temper!" Camicazi taunted him.

"I've TOLD you not to call me that!" he growled.

"That's not what you were saying an hour ago…when you were kissing me…" she sneered, her eyes on Astrid. Eyes widening in shock and betrayal, Hiccup backed up a step.

"I-I didn't…" he protested.

"Excuse me, sir…but you did…after you'd dangled her over the side," Roar reminded him.

Astrid stared at him, her eyes filled with rage and betrayal-then she slapped him so hard he almost fell and when he looked up, a hand clamped to his stinging cheek and the other to his wrenched stitches, she had headed into the cabin and slammed the door. The crew dispersed, muttering and Hiccup was uncomfortably aware that everyone was looking at him with unfriendly, accusing eyes. Except Cami-who blew him a kiss and winked. "Any time, _lover,_ " she teased him.

He blanked her then stared at the cabin door-still firmly shut-then stared back at Dragon Island. The Dragon had gone but half the scrolls were lost, he had nearly lost half his crew, Astrid wasn't speaking to him, he had shouted at his son and there was definite dissension in the crew…courtesy of their unwanted guests. His hands closed on the rail: the mission was already going disastrously wrong but he had no option to press on…before Drago arrived.

oOo

Astrid slammed the door as hard as she could and blinked hard: she knew she really shouldn't let herself get upset but the brazenness of the female pirate and Hiccup's lack of denial had stung her…especially as he hadn't even _looked_ at her when she had returned. She leaned back against the door and closed her eyes, trying to master her roiling emotions…and that was when she heard the sniffing.

Scanning the cabin, she saw the small bed humped with a small shape completely under the furs, huddled up as small as he could…and clearly crying quietly. With a sigh, she rested the axe and the scroll she had insanely clung onto on the small table, then walked gently to the side of the cot and knelt. She gently rested a hand on the shuddering boy and gave him a small rub.

"Are you alright, Arild?" she asked and there was a pause before the boy reluctantly poked his head out from under the blankets. His eyes were red and face wet. Her heart clenched in sympathy: he looked completely miserable so she hauled him into a warm embrace and felt him hug her tightly.

"Dad yelled at me," he whispered. "He looked mad. And…I did disobey him…but I wanted to see what was happening…"

"The dragon was really big and very scary," she admitted, nuzzling him gently. "I guess it would be pretty cool for a curious little dragon…" Big green eyes widened and he hugged her fiercely.

"I'm sorry Dad hurt you," he whispered gently. "But that woman wasn't telling the truth. She kissed him first…and he yelled at her to stop calling him 'lover boy'. He looked really mad and threatened to drop her off the boat!"

"Ship," she murmured automatically.

"And when he pulled her up, he looked furious and gave her a kiss. I-I heard him say it was 'to show her what she was missing'. But he had kept saying he only ever loved you, Mom." His thin face moved into a small smile. "She was really sneaky and kept trying to confuse Dad."

"Manipulative." Arild frowned.

"What does that mean?" His voice was timid.

"It means she's very cunning and can trick your Dad into doing what she wants him to do," she murmured. He nodded thoughtfully, his young face frowning.

"I don't like her," he concluded. "She's like Heather. She was mani-pul-ative…too." Despite her irritation, she found herself smiling at his determined effort at the new word. "Mom…I know Dad still likes you. Will…will you give him another chance?" She sat him down on the bed and sighed.

"It's complicated…but I guess so," she admitted. "He gave me a huge chance when I asked him to…and had nowhere else to go. He forgave me for denying I loved him when our fathers found out about us. I guess I can forgive him a kiss…" His face lit with hope and his big green eyes shone as she rose and grabbed the scroll. "I need to take this back to Fishlegs anyway."

"Mom? Were you scared?" The question stopped her in her tracks and she stared at the little boy for a long time before she finally nodded. All the Hoffersons were meant to be fearless but Astrid knew very well that she had demonstrated that she wasn't when she allowed her fear to overcome her when threatened by her father.

"Yes," she admitted softly. "Close up, that dragon was huge and mean and very scary!" Without hesitation, the boy grabbed her hand to reassure her. She smiled at him in gratitude. "I'm glad to be back with you, Arild."

"And Dad?" The little voice was hopeful. She nodded, tousled his black hair and headed through the door.

Down in the hold, Hiccup was interrogating Fishlegs. His First Mate was in shock and Hiccup needed to know what had happened-and why the mission had gone so horribly wrong.

"That was a Dragon!" Fishlegs repeated. Hiccup nodded irritably. He knew his friend tended to be a bit timid at times but now was not the moment to go into a panic.

"Yes, but it's gone," he said very firmly.

"How-how long has it been there?" Fishlegs squeaked. "I mean…we've been on Dragon Island so many times and…"

" _NOT_ helping," Hiccup growled. His throat was really sore and the growling wasn't helping, to be honest, but he was immensely frustrated and needed to get his friend focussed and back on point. "Fish! Dragon's not our problem: _Drago_ is! Did you find anything?" The big man visibly calmed and patted the journal laying on the table, the leather binding so hard with age it sounded like wood when struck. There were a handful of scrolls and another smaller book.

"There was a cave…until the dragon destroyed it…" The man's voice was growing squeaky again so Hiccup patted him kindly on the shoulder. He owed Fishlegs his life and he knew the man could be in turns efficient, brilliant and completely flustered. "Found these…there were some more scrolls but they got lost…I think the others dropped them when they ran for it." Only half-listening to the words, Hiccup opened the book and his forest green gaze flicked over the runes and diagrams within. He stared and absently flicked from page to page. Fishlegs was watching him intently, scarcely daring to breathe. While the husky First Mate was a very bright and obsessive researcher, he recognised that Hiccup was a genius at mechanical matters, his skills developed through a seven years apprenticeship with Gobber on Berk. His left index finger traced a diagram and his lips murmured in appreciation.

"Brilliant," he breathed.

"Was it what we thought?" Fishlegs asked and his Captain nodded dumbly.

"Thunderdrum," he murmured. "Widemouthed cannon. Larger charge, larger shot…and calculations estimate six to ten times the punch. Maybe more…" He flipped the page. "Timberjack. A launcher for a pair of shot attacked by a sharpened chain that will slice through masts, hulls…and people." Two pages more. "Typhoomerang. I need to read the calculations more…but it creates a vortex…"

"Gods," Fishlegs frowned and stared. "I can see why Wrinkly the Wise wouldn't want the pirates to get their hands on his creations." He opened the little journal and flipped through. "One problem, Hiccup. Nothing I saw when I looked through in the cave or here tells me where the weapons are!"

Groaning, Hiccup rested his head in his hands. "Thor…have we blown it already?" he moaned. "Was it in the cave? Has it been lost?" He closed his eyes. "Was this all for nothing?"

"Hiccup…you know how we were worried before when you went obsessed about your revenge?" Fishlegs asked timidly, seeing his friend's forest green eyes snap open. "Worried again."

"Why?" The word was arctic.

"Let me think…shouting at little Toothless, sending us on a mission with enemies, playing around with that woman…trusting Viggo…Am I ringing any bells?"

"Didn't play around with Cami," Hiccup growled.

"Roar wasn't lying though, was he?"

"It wasn't like that." The tone was softer, almost pleading.

"Then tell me-because Astrid is good for you. That…bitch Camicazi isn't." The First Mate's tone was uncharacteristically stern.

"Cami…was my first…" he admitted. "Gods alone know why she picked some skinny young kid fresh off a ship in the port and looking for a new berth but she did. I was totally naive and wary of any woman after my experiences on Berk. Undeterred, she seduced me and effectively kidnapped me on the _Hobblegrump._ She was cruel about my inexperience and scathing of my appearance and when I protested, she humiliated me in front of the all-female crew. Yeah, that really helped my self-esteem, Fish. But as I was effectively a prisoner on her crew, I was forced to work my passage…and she realised I wasn't a total loss in the sack…so she stopped locking me up after she left her cabin. I thought she was treating me more like a human being and that I might be allowed to go free and then she betrayed me…"

"What?"

"She framed me for a theft she committed when I was just taken along for the ride. I was captured as she escaped in the dead of night. I was arrested, beaten up, whipped and condemned to a Meathead prison work gang. You and Sven rescued me…but not before they'd put me through some serious pain. If you imagine I could ever trust Cami again after that…you're insane!"

"You forgave Astrid," Fish pointed out.

"I love Astrid. I always have," he sighed. "And she betrayed me horribly but she was coerced and she regretted her actions. And gods, has she proved herself! She saved my life-twice. She accepted my forgiveness. I trust her. She agreed to be a mother to Arild. But Cami may have blown that…because when I warned her off, I gave her a kiss to remind her of what she had thrown away. And that was what Roar saw."

"Maybe you need to say that to her, not me," Fishlegs told him. He groaned again, digging his fingers into his tousled auburn hair.

"She's never going to trust me," he sighed. "Cami wound her up really professionally. She's a manipulative cow and uses whatever she can to achieve her goals. And I don't know _what_ her goals are yet. I just pray to Odin that splitting up Astrid and I isn't the top of her list!"

"You still need to talk to her," Fishlegs insisted. He limped away from the table and stared at the wooden hull.

"What if she won't talk to me?" he asked suddenly, his tone pleading. "I-I don't know what I would do without her. This is all for her and Arild! I have clung to her memory for so long…if I lose her…I will have lost everything…"

"If this is all for her and the boy, I suggest you stop pushing them away!" Fishlegs reminded him a little coldly. "The boy was in tears. And she looked fit to kill you."

"I deserve it," he murmured, bowing his head. "I-I just _needed_ to taunt Cami, to annoy her as much as she was taunting me!"

"You chose a damned stupid way to do it!" Both men spun to see the angry shape of Astrid Hofferson glaring at them, her arms folded and entire posture telling them that they were facing an uphill battle.

"Um…hi, Astrid…hi, Astrid…hi, Astrid…" Hiccup babbled and Fishlegs stared. He had never seen his Captain so discomposed before. "I-I-I-I…"

"I heard," she said grimly and he gulped, his green eyes wide with shame and then defeat. "All of it!"

 _Oh Gods. Now he was officially screwed. Could he manage to be more hopeless in front of her? Could he have any more baggage that could chase her off?_

"Um…sorry…" He was staring at the floor now. "I-I didn't w-want to t-tell you…" His voice was wavering and his emerald gaze was fixed firmly on the floorboards. For a moment, he looked wretched.

"Hiccup," she sighed, "I know you have Exes. And I can guess from the two I've met that your taste in woman is generally _horrible_. Were any of them _not_ abusive in some way?" He closed his eyes, not answering.

"I never want to hurt you," he breathed. "But I know you won't forgive me…" She closed to look at him, seeing him suddenly stripped of his Captain Fury mask and revealing the vulnerable young man she knew from Berk. He had been so strong in all his dealings with her that it was easy to forget how much he had endured in his exile from Berk. She raised a hand again and he flinched, wincing in anticipation of another blow. But she gently rested a hand on his bruised skin.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Mr Pirate?" she asked him softly. "You forgave me for much worse…I think I can manage…but you owe me and especially Arild apologies…" He groaned even harder.

"Gods. I shouted at my son. Someone _punch_ me! I promised I never would…but I was so scared with him out and that enormous dragon…if it had caused any more swell, he would have been swept overboard…" His voice was broken. She wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her back, burying his face in her neck.

"He'll forgive you if you go and apologise," she reminded him gently. "He's a remarkable little dragon…"

"DRAGON!" Fishlegs squeaked. "It says here 'the Dragon will show you the way'!" Both Astrid and Hiccup looked up in shock.

"Er…what?" Hiccup's voice was calmer and his eyes were narrowing.

"You are joking? I mean…that thing will eat us and spit us out before it tells us _anything!"_ Astrid gestured angrily with the scroll as she spoke. Hiccup ducked but it still smacked him in the eye.

"OWW!" he whined. "What-what _is_ that?" he added. She gave an apologetic shrug and unrolled the scroll. Her expression was disappointed.

"Looks just like a star chart," she sighed. "Like the one on the wall in the cave. Look…they've even highlighted a couple of stars like Wrinkly did…" Hiccup glanced at the map-of the constellations around the Guiding Star…and then he blinked.

" _Drage,_ " he breathed. "The Dragon." Both Fishlegs and Astrid stared at him.

"What?"

"Drage…the Dragon," he explained, pointing at a large constellation next to Karlsvagn. "He's written a word by the 'eye' of the Dragon…" He leaned closer. " _Home_ ," he murmured. He turned and looked at Astrid. "Milady-can you remember which other stars were highlighted?" She frowned and pictured the image in her mind, then her finger moved over the parchment.

"There…there…and there…" she indicated, frowning. Fishlegs leaned closer and squeaked with excitement. Each point she had indicated had a rune by it.

"I think these correspond to where the weapons are," he was squeaking, very excited.

"And the stars correspond to islands in the Archipelago?" Hiccup guessed. "Map!" Astrid pressed a kiss on his cheek and he cast her a small smirk. "So _you're_ allowed to kiss me?"

"Damned right, my brilliant pirate," she said sassily. "And you are allowed to kiss me and me _only_!"

"The crew will be very disappointed…" Hiccup retorted, pressing a small kiss to her lips, looking up to see a blushing Fishlegs produce a map. "Ah…thanks, Fish…" he said in an embarrassed voice and quickly unrolled the map.

"You know…Cami's friend grabbed most of the scrolls…and then lost them on the way down the slope," Astrid murmured as they transposed the constellations onto the map, using the eye of the Dragon as their guide.

"I know you don't trust her," Hiccup murmured slowly, trying to calm her.

"Not at all," Astrid whispered. "Because I don't trust Viggo, Cami or Mildew. And I wouldn't put it past any of them to sabotage the mission." He sighed as his finger traced over the islands.

"You're probably right," he sighed. "Once we're done here, will you come with me to apologise to Arild? You can teach him how to gang up on me, make sure he tells me what a horrible Dad I am…" She smiled at him.

"Of course," she promised, her azure gaze flicking over his anxious expression. "But it will be fine…" And then she stopped: he had gone absolutely white under his bruises.

"No, it won't," he murmured, exhaling slowly. His hand found hers for reassurance and she could feel him trembling. Fishlegs looked worried as well, his eyes trailing across his Captain with concern. "The weapons are on Breakneck Bog…Meathead…and Berserk."

oOo


	36. Chapter 36: Breakneck Bog

**Thirty-Six: Breakneck Bog**

The voyage to Breakneck Bog was uneventful mainly because Hiccup stayed mostly in his cabin and refused to acknowledge that Camicazi even existed. He had returned to his cabin after giving Fishlegs the course and a _strict_ injunction not to discuss their deductions with anyone-not even Sven or the twins-and had grovelled to his seven year old son for forgiveness.

Of course, Arild had forgiven him immediately, shocked at how down and ashamed his father had appeared. And even when Arild had hugged him, Hiccup had been quiet as he sat, the boy curled in his lap and across his chest, snuggled hard against his father. Astrid had gently scooched in against his side and he had finally relaxed, his head resting on her shoulder, his arm around his son. Observing him closely, she knew what it was: Berserk. The prospect of facing Dagur and Heather again was beyond his endurance and he was actually _afraid_ to go to Berserk. And he had promised that he would retrieve the weapons…which meant that he must.

That night, he had nightmares. He slept on their enlarged bunk with Astrid-chaste, cuddled together with nothing more than a little light making out and hugging- but he usually slept sound and secure in her arms. The night after the Dragon, he had woken screaming, begging Heather and Dagur to let him go…or kill him. Astrid had jerked awake, immediately wrapping her arms around him and knowing in her heart that Arild would be terrified because he was listening as well. He was struggling, whimpering and pleading, his face and voice terrified, glassy emerald eyes unseeing and she had been worried that his struggles would tear his stitches. She held him close, stopping him thrashing and gently began to speak.

"Easy, Hiccup…it's okay, you're safe, babe…I'm here and I won't let them hurt you any more…" she whispered.

"H-heather…I'm so s-sorry…" he whimpered. "B-but I-I n-never loved you…I-I'm sorry…"

"I'm here, babe," Astrid whispered, kissing him gently.

"Astrid…why did you have to leave me?" he whimpered. "I-I loved you forever and you betrayed me…and I can't bring myself to love anyone else…"

"Babe…" she whispered, shame scorching through her. "I'm so sorry…I will never hurt you again…"

"Oh, Arild…I'm so sorry, bud…I know I promised…but I've failed you…" he groaned, tears glimmering in his eyes.

"Hiccup…" Astrid whispered, her hand pressed gently to his face. "I'm here and safe. Arild is safe…" Tears trickled down his face as she stared over to the shocked and terrified boy.

"Is Dad…?" he whimpered.

"He needs you," Astrid said quietly. There was a rustle and the sound of small, bare feet on the floorboards before the little black-haired shape arrived at the bed. Arild's pale face was scared as Hiccup moaned and whimpered but he bravely scrambled up and pressed his small body against the battered man.

"I'm here, Dad," he said quietly. "Please don't cry…" Hiccup's arms tightened fiercely around the boy and the head dropped against the nuzzling little boy.

"A-arild?" he said, his voice disorientated. "Bud…are you okay?" And he took a shuddering breath, his breathing heavy "I…I just had a nightmare, Buddy. It's okay…"

"I know, Dad," the boy said as his father lifted his head and looked at Astrid. "Sorry, Milady. Maybe I should go sleep in the hold…"

"WIth Cami? Gods, no!" she said and though he was still fuzzy, he gave a very low chuckle, rough and hoarse from his screaming in his already damaged voice.

"Yeah…I suspect I'd find your axe somewhere I really wouldn't want it," he admitted with a small smile, feeling her press against him.

"I wouldn't trust that woman not to try again," she said quietly. "She knew what she was doing. She's trying to split us up…"

"Cami? I don't think…"

"No, you don't," Astrid reminded him softly. "You respond to her because she was the first woman you…erm…and you consistently forget how that ended. But she was sent here by Viggo and I really don't think he wants us to succeed. If he did…why send Mildew?" He leaned back against her…then gently lay down on the bunk, Arild snuggled into his chest and Astrid hugging his back. She tenderly drew the blankets up over all three of them. It was cramped but warm and for the first time, he felt completely safe. He was with his family.

"You're right…no one who wanted this venture to succeed would send Mildew," he murmured. "I trust you, Astrid. Watch her for me. And…I love you…" He felt her hug against him. "I love you both," he added drowsily as Arild curled tighter and they all fell asleep.

It was late the next morning when they sighted the fog-swathed island that the map claimed was Breakneck Bog. The twins were almost uncontrollable with excitement when they were told where they were.

"BREAKNECK BOG!" Tuff shouted. "Home of the Fog Monster!"

"Yeah…it sneaks up on you and scrapes the flesh off your bones!" Ruff added, miming a very unpleasant scraping motion.

"And then it scrapes your bones off…whatever they're over…" Tuff finished, somewhat lamely. "FOG MONSTER!"

"Oh, gods," Hiccup groaned, peering through his spyglass at the jagged shore. The place was larger than he had expected-maybe half the size of Berk. They could search for half a year to find the weapon if they didn't have more of a clue about its whereabouts…but Hiccup was starting to get the glimmerings of an idea. "Does anyone have a map of the actual island?"

"Um, I might," Fishlegs volunteered, diving into his little workspace in the hold and emerging with one of the books he had rescued from Wrinkley's cave. Hiccup frowned as he peered at the runes on the cover.

"Um…does that say 'Book of Dragons'?" he asked. Fishlegs looked up swiftly.

"Um…yes?" the First Mate admitted.

"Random question: why?"

"Because it is an original copy of the ancient Viking Book of Dragons that he somehow got his hands on…though there are additional pages slipped in here and there…" Hiccup limped to the rail and peered at the foggy shore.

"Fishlegs…which dragons used to live on this island…?" he asked suspiciously.

"Dragons?" Fishlegs asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Fish-please remember I have studied Natural Sciences," Hiccup reminded him abruptly. "There were dragons all the way over the Archipelago until about six hundred years ago. And a few hung around until maybe four hundred years ago. All of Wrinkley's weapons are named after Dragons." Fish stared at him in shock. He had completely geeked out over the Book of Dragons he had found but he hadn't ever considered that _anyone_ _else_ would be interested-or recognise the connection.

"Smothering Smokebreaths," he admitted. Hiccup peered and inspected the island again. The idea crystallised.

"Find me their lair," he commanded. Camicazi folded her arms and gave a proud grin, catching his train of thought.

"Brilliant…just what I'd expect of you, lover," she grinned, drifting to his side and reaching for him. He flinched and shied away.

"Can't see what yer talkin' about," Mildew grumbled. "Where is this weapon s'posed ter be?"

"On that island," Astrid commented, standing boldly on the deck with Arild at her side. Hiccup nodded, turning away from Cami and pointedly walking to her side, tousling the boy's hair.

"And when were you planning on sharing that fact with us?" Cami asked sharply, her tone cold and aggressive towards her rival.

"About…now," Astrid retorted smugly.

"Yer were supposed ter keep us informed…" Mildew sneered, his tone turning unpleasant as he lurched towards Astrid. Hiccup took a sharp pace forward, his eyes glittering.

"You were in the cave…and you ran without helping the team rescue any intelligence," he said sternly. "And your crewman dropped a lot of vital scrolls that she grabbed when she was running…"

"She was running for her life!" Cami snapped. "You can hardly blame her for ensuring she got out alive…"

 _But I can for stealing the scrolls and probably deliberately disposing of them, running ahead-so she was safe-and leaving my crew high and dry,_ Hiccup thought as he cast her a long look. But he forced his voice to be calm as he folded his arms and stared at his crew.

"Fish-you, Elias and the twins are with me," he said. "Captains Camicazi and Mildew-you and your people should come as well. Snot-I presume you, Astrid and my son will want to join in?"

"Try and stop me, cuz," the stocky man said with a grin. "Now all we need is a plan."

"Oh, I have a plan," the pirate said with a small grin. "Ruff-take us in!"

oOo

Fishlegs directed them to the north-east coast of the island, the closest shore to the supposed lair of the extinct dragons and the place where Hiccup had guessed Wrinkley would hide his weapon. When she thought about it, Astrid realised there were a lot of 'dragon' connections in the man's work. The isolated genius seemed to have been as obsessive and geeky as Fishlegs was, creating weapons that only Hiccup could understand the technical details of. She glanced across at the pirate and sighed: he was stubbornly determined to go on this mission, not trusting the other Captains with the safety of his crew. As if feeling the weight of her eyes, Hiccup glanced over to her and his green eyes were bright with his affection for her. He smiled and his face lit, his fading bruises still painful to see.

"Ready, Milady?" he asked quietly and she strolled casually to his side then leaned over the rail by him, their arms pressed together comfortably. They were so close they could lean their heads so close as to be almost to be touching…and whisper quietly between themselves.

"As always, babe," she murmured softly. His gaze flicked back to the grey shore.

"I think you're right," he replied, his voice still hoarse. "Cami's crewmate, Mathilda, threw those scrolls away. No one on Cami's crew would panic and drop anything her Captain asked her to guard. That's why I'm not having either of them or their companions on the _Night Fury_ while we're ashore. I don't trust them."

"I don't trust her with you," she murmured. He gave a low chuckle, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Hmm…if it's any consolation, I'm far more interested in _you_ than anyone else," he muttered back, his emerald gaze flicking to inspect her own flushed cheeks.

"Are you sure you can make the trip?" she said after a moment.

"I'll manage," he sighed. "I don't trust them with you and my son. And definitely not with the weapon." He looked up at her as they dropped the anchor. "Astrid-I'm gonna ask you to trust me. To trust what I say and don't try to correct me or interfere. Just support me when I ask it. I _do_ know what I'm doing and though it may seem like I don't, I have a plan." She stared at him: the tone was pleading and she realised he needed her support.

"I promise, Hiccup," she murmured and rested her head against his for the briefest second. His hand ghosted against hers and a little smile tilted his lips.

"Looks like we're here, Milady," he murmured as the boats were dropped and he heard Fishlegs approach. "Time?" he asked, craning his neck to see his friend nod.

"Yes, Captain," Fishlegs said, his satchel stuffed with Wrinkley's journal, the Book of Dragons and a copy of the map of Breakneck Bog. Hiccup slowly straightened up: he was back in his leather armour, a sword on each hip and the scarf ready to cover his lower face. Astrid shifted the axe across her back.

"Let's see if they take the bait," the Captain murmured as he took Arild's hand and they headed for the boats. Hiccup made sure his son and Astrid were with him and the other two Captains were securely in the other boat. Watching Fishlegs and Tuffnut row was distracting enough while Ruffnut commented snarkily on her brother's performance. The twins spent the entire time sparring verbally or physically-or both-but woe betide anyone who attacked either, for the other would inevitably spring to their defence. But Fishlegs was far larger and could put a lot more weight behind each stroke while Tuffnut was quicker and more superficial. As a result, their rowing boat tended to swing from side to side in a slightly nauseating way.

"Um…Dad…is the boat meant to go like this?" Arild asked innocently, lurching sideways.

"Probably not," Hiccup murmured as they lurched the other way. "Traditionally…we go like that…" And his hand flapped towards the other boat. Cami grinned and he nodded at her, giving a little shrug. The other boat hit the shingles of the beach first and the others-Elias, Snotlout and the two Captains with their crew-mates-disembarked. Nodding to Fishlegs, they accelerated to the beach and the second party staggered out, the twins still bickering. Arild stared up at his father: he could sense the pirate's tension and his small hand grasped Hiccup's.

"So what's the plan, lover?" Cami called, grinning.

"Yeah…we need ter know where we're going," Mildew sniped. "This is outrageous! I demand to know where the weapon is!" Hiccup unrolled the map Fish had given him and beckoned them closer, his finger tracing over the outline of the island. The other Captains, Astrid, Snotlout and the twins crowded round.

"We are here," he explained, his finger over the bay, "and there are two possible sites for the Smokebreaths' nest. The caves here…and here…" Camicazi peered closer, memorising both sites. "My group-Fish, Astrid, Arild, Snotlout, Elias and Ruff-will take _these_ caves…" He indicated the closest site. "And the others will take that site." Mildew frowned and scratched his whiskery chin loudly.

"Why are we takin' that site?" he asked pointedly.

"Because the other is closer and I can't walk as far," Hiccup said too quickly. Sharing a glance, Mildew and his man, Olav, shook their heads.

"I think…yer are takin' the better prospect," the other Captain growled. "We'll swap." Astrid opened her mouth to protest but Hiccup laid his hand on her arm and she bit her lip.

"What did you want to say, blondie?" Cami asked pointedly. Astrid scowled.

"He is injured," she growled and Hiccup sighed.

"I'm fine," he protested gruffly, his hand tightening on her arm, but despite his reassurances, Cami knew he was still stiff and had been injured. His overprotective crew had been talking and Cami-and Mathilda-were very good at listening. She smirked.

"If you're fine, then you'll be happy to swap," she suggested, testing him.

"If it's what you want…" he said huskily, his eyes meeting hers.

"Babe…" Astrid said softly, her voice pleading.

"Whatever Cami wants, she gets," Hiccup said determinedly and the female pirate preened.

"And if I want you?" she said, taking a pace forward and resting her hands on his shoulders. He pulled away from Astrid and gave a small smirk.

"That…depends…" he murmured.

"On what?"

"If we're celebrating," he teased her. Her eyes sparkled.

"Then I'll give you something to celebrate!" she said cockily. "C'mon, Mathilda-let's find this weapon so Captain Fury and I can have a little alone time…without any unwanted company…" She cast Astrid a triumphant look before she beckoned to Mildew to move out. Looking confused, Tuff stared at his Captain and wearily, Hiccup nodded, breathing hard as the party headed off up the beach, Mildew complaining vigorously and Olav trudging along at his heel. As the crunching of footsteps receded, Snotlout crossed his arms with a frown and looked from Hiccup to Astrid and back.

"Okay-you plan on telling me what's happening?" he asked shortly. "I mean, no offence, Hicc but Astrid looks so mad she looks like she's gonna axe all your tender parts off! Can't you see…?"

"…that Cami assumes I'll jump into her bed the moment I get the chance? No, hadn't noticed that _at all,_ " Hiccup shot back sarcastically. "And I know you were shocked, Fish, that I sent them to the site of the lair…initially. I was assuming their natural suspicion would presume I would send them on a wild goose chase."

"Which you have…now…" Astrid realised.

"And I knew you wouldn't keep quiet if you felt they were being unfair to me," he explained with a forgiving smile. "And I knew Cami would still believe she can snap her fingers and I will come running like her good little puppy. After all, she almost got me turned into a pariah by my own crew!" There were shuffling of feet as Ruff and Fish looked uncomfortable but Hiccup cautiously took Astrid's hand. "And you know I _only_ have eyes for you, Milady. Now c'mon. Despite my assurances, I really _am_ stiff and it's gonna be a hard trek to get to the lair and explore it before they realise they're walking around in circles…"

"Not with my brother in charge," Ruff grinned. "He'll have them so confused they won't know what island they're on!"

"Just in case…I'm navigating," Hiccup said, lifting the map, pulling out his compass and beginning the trudge up the beach. Arild ran to his side, grinning as the rest of the party followed. The island was generally flat and grey, with scrubby bushes and tough grey grass and a smattering of moss. A forest yawned ahead, loosely packed conifers heading down a gentle slope towards the rocky gulley and shallow caves they had identified as the Smothering Smokebreaths' lair.

"Does anyone live on this island?" Astrid asked quietly, staring around. There were no birds or sounds of other wildlife.

"No one permanent," Fishlegs explained. "Too remote and not enough resources…" Astrid supposed that sounded about right. There was water and wood and the sea to provide fish but there were no other animals…she supposed you could import sheep or goats…and it was northerly and hence cold. She looked around the quiet forest: she wouldn't fancy living here in winter.

After about an hour, they emerged into a clearing and a rough path emerged, heading straight and true to the edge of a deep and wide gulley. A path wound down the side to the flat rocky floor of the gulley and the little party wandered down, Hiccup carrying Arild who was stumbling a little. The boy was murmuring comments and questions and the pirate was answering with infinite patience. And Astrid wondered: how often had his queries been dismissed as stupid when he was small? The boy laughed, the little sound loud in the silent gulley as they paused and Fishlegs and Ruffnut quartered the space.

"Found it!" Ruffnut's shout filled the space and everyone scrambled in her direction, seeing the entrance to the cave folded behind an outcrop. Elias and Snotlout found material for torches and swiftly lit them…and then Hiccup and Fishlegs led into the gloomy cave.

It smelled damp with a metallic edge to the scent that was unusual. Hiccup raised his torch higher and his green gaze swept the shadowy corners of the cave, his sword tight in his fist. The place was creepy and despite this being his idea, he was beginning to consider he may have been reckless. And the air was getting rather hazy… He paused and rolled his eyes.

"Fish…what _exactly_ did Smothering Smokebreaths do?" he asked in an exasperated voice. The First Mate thumbed through the Book of Dragons and gave a squeak of delight.

"They emit smoke to conceal themselves, breathe fire and steal metal to weld together into a nest to protect themselves from larger dragons," he read happily. Hiccup paused and glared at him. The air was definitely getting thicker with haze and Astrid drew her axe, standing by Arild.

"Are there any left?" he asked directly.

"Um…don't know…" Fish had to admit.

"Perfect," Snotlout commented. "There's a lot of smoke…"

"Can hear wings," Elias commented, raising his sword. It suddenly vanished. "AAH!" he shouted, leaping back. Astrid narrowed her eyes and Hiccup's head snapped round. He could hear something.

"DOWN!" he shouted and leaped backwards, carrying Astrid and Arild to the floor. The others dived away as a huge ball of fire roared over their heads.

"Loki-my brother would _love_ this!" Ruff complained as Fish stared at her.

" _I'm_ loving this!" he protested. Surprised but pleased, the female twin winked at him.

"We gotta talk when we get out of here!" she grinned. Hiccup lifted his head and stared worriedly at his son and girlfriend.

"Stay here and stay _down!"_ he growled, breathing hard. His side was hurting again but he twisted and staggered up, lifting his sword and the torch regardless.

"Hiccup!" Astrid hissed, grabbing onto Arild. "What about the dragon?"

"I don't believe there is a dragon!"

oOo

"Are we there yet?" Mildew's moaning voice was getting on everyone's nerves. Cami's most of all. Yet they had yet to even catch sight of the outcrop the caves were under. The Captain nudged Mathilda and then drifted closer to Tuff, who was leading the way.

"On the way, not far now!" the male twin said cheerily, taking them around another loop back on themselves. When Hiccup had explained his plan, Tuff had studied the map very _very_ carefully and then led them with speed, confidence and just enough edge of craziness to discourage questions. But after an hour and a half, Cami had stopped following and was finally thinking again: she could recognised a bullshitter when she saw one-she was a mistress of the art, after all. So she sprang ahead of Tuff and grabbed him by the throat.

"Where are we, really?" she hissed, a short knife pressed to his throat. He gulped and pointed a finger to his right. Cami peered through the firs and saw the mainmast of the _Night Fury:_ she gave a hiss of fury.

"Don't actually know the way to the cave," Tuff said with a shrug. "But I think…"

"It's _that_ way!" snarled the female pirate and stormed off in the direction she had noted from he map. Mildew glared but followed.

"Still not right makin' an old man walk this far…"

"That would have been my ninth choice," Tuff added, grinning and followed them.

oOo

"What do you mean, there is no dragon?" Fishlegs squeaked. "I can hear…"

"Fire and moving parts," Hiccup told him, his eyes narrowing as he carefully moved forward. His torch lifted a little higher and the flickering lights showed a cannon that was still smoking from launching the fireball, leather sails flapping at the disturbance of the air as they moved into he secluded cavern. The devices leaking smog into the air that were slowly dying because whatever chemical they had used were running dry. "The man was a mechanical genius with a dragon obsession. He wouldn't leave anything to chance…like the small detail of the dragons say, being all out sunbathing or carelessly _extinct_ when they were needed!"

"Is brilliant…" Elias murmured, peering at the smog pots. "How…?" Hiccup managed the smallest of self-conscious smiles.

"Because it's what I would come up with," he murmured and limped deeper into the cave. Arild's small hand clamped onto Astrid's and she squeezed it tight as they cautiously followed. Clutching the Book of Dragons close to his chest, Fishlegs scuttled after his Captain, with Ruff and Snotlout bringing up the rear.

"Is he always like this?" the stocky man asked Ruff. She shrugged ambivalently.

"Nah…he's much more chatty than usual," she rasped. "Must be because Lady Astrid's here. Usually, he's positively taciturn!" Shaking his head, Snotlout sheathed his sword and sighed.

"You know-he used to be a really bright, friendly kid," he murmured. "There was a real sense of optimism whenever you talked to him. And he was brilliant…academically and with his hands. Despite how awful his Dad and my brother were to him, he remained bright and friendly…until he was disowned." He paused. "If I had known, I would've helped him, but I was away on a trading trip with my Dad at the time. I think that was why Magne acted: because I wasn't there to stop him." His fists tightened.

"Look, we all have a past we regret," Ruff reassured him quietly. "The trick is moving on and making the best of today."

"Fish…here," the Captain called and they all ran forward-to see a strange, cannon-like device with a dragon carved on the barrel. "Is this it?" Fish and Ruff ran to the weapon and saw amazing saw-edged chains packed alongside with cannonballs that could be attached.

"Yes…this is the Timberjack," the First Mate said with delight. "Fires chains that slice through hulls, prows, masts and people…" Arild clutched Astrid's hand tighter.

"That sounds…horrible," he murmured. "Mom-how do we get to back to the ship?" Hiccup stared up into the darkness, his lips curling in a small smile.

"Someone has to carry it," he said quietly, beckoning to his son. Gently, he pulled Arild forward and showed him the rusted, welded nest of the dragons, deep in the dark corner. Snotlout walked forward, nodding to Elias and Fishlegs.

"I think that's our job," he suggested, looking around and finding an iron spear. Swiftly, he jammed it under the weapon and grabbed one end. Fishlegs took the other and Elias gathered the spare ammunition. Spinning back, Hiccup clutched at his side…and then a small smile tilted his lips at the sight of his friends lifting the weapon and moving steadily towards the grey daylight.

"Let's get this weapon back before the others realise they have been totally duped," he said with satisfaction and slowly followed them. "Hopefully, they will think Tuff's detour is to stop them getting to the actual cave…not a decoy site…" Astrid took his arm as they emerged into the foggy afternoon and smirked up at his bruised face.

"You know, Mr Pirate…you are _brilliant!"_ she said, pressing her lips to his cheek. He turned to capture her lips with his and shared a brief but intense kiss.

"You know, Milady…if there was ever a reason to carry on being brilliant, that was it," he murmured, running his fingers gently through her hair. "Now I need you to help me get back to the ship…"

"Dad…can you carry me?" Arild whined and the pirate managed a weary smile.

"Say-what if _I_ carry you, Arild and we let your Dad just walk himself?" she asked. Sighing, the boy extended his unbroken arm and she swept him into her arms, then looked up at the pirate. Even through the smoggy air, he looked tired, deep shadows under his glorious emerald eyes…but he still offered her a small smile.

"I'll manage," he said gruffly but she positioned herself so he could lean on her.

"So can I, babe," she assured him. "I'm a Hofferson: I'm tough!" He leaned his head against her affectionately for a moment before beginning their limp back to the ship, knowing the others had the harder job, carrying the weapon, Ruffnut fell in step alongside them.

"You know…those other pirates aren't gonna be very happy," she reminded them as they made their slow way up the steep path back to ground level. Hiccup stared ahead for a long moment then blinked.

"Mmm? Oh, I'll remind them whose ship they're on before we head to Meathead Island," he said with the right amount of gravity and then he paused to ruffle Arild's tousled hair. "Did you enjoy today, bud?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, Dad-it was cool," he smiled and hugged Astrid. Both shared a small smile…

…for amid the darkness, cowering in their rusty nest invaded by alien technology and a terrible weapon they had no understanding of, the timid hawk-sized grey shapes had been moving enough for the pirate and his son to see. The little trails of smog they left as they moved was enough to persuade the pirate that Wrinkley the Wise wasn't responsible for all the fog on Breakneck Bog...or the theft of Elias's sword. Father and son had shared a silent promise to keep the secret as they turned away, leaving the little dragons to their peace and their secret existence once more…

oOo


	37. Chapter 37: We need a plan

**Thirty Seven: We need a plan…**

"Yer tricked us!" Mildew's accusation was whining and furious. The pirate was sneering, his staff waving fiercely and face ugly with anger. His man, Olav, was standing belligerently at his side, his hand on his sword. Beside him, Cami was scarcely less angry, her pretty face twisted in a scowl of anger, blue eyes flashing in fury at the trick she had suspected…but not completely understood. Not only had they been given the run-around…they had been given the run-around to a completely _useless_ location while Fury and his friends had sneaked into the real lair and retrieved the weapon. And they were footsore, muddy and covered in scratches from the patch of brambles Tuff had deliberately got them stuck in. Mildew still had a pine cone sticking out of his hair which no one had bothered to tell him about.

"Yeah, about that…" Hiccup's voice was calm as he lounged on a chair on the deck, his son sitting at his feet sketching and a cup of ale comfortably in his hand. He had shed his armour, sword and scarf and looked like the young and very battered man that he was. Cami's eyes narrowed: she had almost forgotten that he was so young because in terms of sarcasm and daring, he was about a hundred years old but he _was_ young and attractive with his messy auburn hair, lifted in the breeze and sparkling emerald eyes. She scowled.

"I'm waiting… _lover_ …" she challenged him.

"I am not…" he bit back and then stopped himself. It was wasted effort. "But it's irrelevant anyway. I didn't want you there so you were sent elsewhere." Cami froze.

"You played us?" she hissed.

"Not so much fun when it happens to you, is it?" he asked smugly, sipping his ale. There was the metallic scrape as she drew her sword a few inches and Hiccup flicked his green eyes up. "One more inch, Cami, and no matter what our past, I will kill you," he said very coldly. She froze and stared at him, slowly sliding the sword back in the sheath, recalling the absolute fury in his voice when they had talked before-and the conviction that he would have followed through with his threats. Instead, she lunged forward and slapped him hard across the cheek. He winced.

"We're here on Viggo's behalf!" she hissed. "

"And yer oughta treat us like yer honoured guests!" Mildew sneered.

"Only when you _behave_ like honoured guests," Hiccup snapped back, his eyes flashing. The crew were standing behind him, arms folded and various uncompromising expressions on their faces. Tuff was just pulling _a_ face until his sister smacked him round the back of the head. "At the moment, you're both-frankly-pains in the butt. Viggo insisted I took someone but I am the Captain of the _Night Fury_ and my word here is law. So if I say you aren't coming, you don't."

"Only if yer wants Viggo allying with Drago against yer!" Mildew threatened.

"That I very much doubt!" Hiccup scoffed. "Drago loathes pirates and would rather see you all dead than allies. Viggo will do what is best for Viggo when the time comes-and whether that is fighting with Berk or running away, it _won't_ be allying with the Lord of the North!" Cami frowned.

"Viggo wanted reliable allies to watch you," she reminded him sternly.

"Yeah…because he's _so_ trustworthy," he replied sarcastically.

"While I'm afraid I can't trust you, lover," she told him coolly.

"Really? I learned my lesson about trusting you two years ago, Cami-when I ended betrayed and condemned in a Meathead prison gang," Hiccup retorted icily. "I'll tell you what I deem you need to know and won't hesitate to conceal what you don't. I don't trust either of you not to sabotage my mission."

"I'm insulted," Mildew wheezed.

"Be grateful you're still on the ship," Hiccup told him brutally. "You left my crew to die on Dragon Island. I should have pitched you to the dragon there and then." He sat up straighter and glared at the two Captains. "Don't assume I am tolerating you for any reason other than Viggo's _request._ But also don't forget a Captain is the absolute master of his ship and if I suspect treachery or sabotage, you can go feed to sharks!" Cami gripped Mildew's shoulder and dragged him back before he could irritate Hiccup any further. Deliberately quashing her irritation, she flashed a brilliant grin at the taut shape of 'Captain Fury'.

"You know you can't resist all this…sexiness," she smirked and sashayed away. "No matter what your frigid bitch says, you know you'll come crawling to me…sooner or later…" Then, as she retreated, she still had time to trail a finger across Snotlout's chest and flutter her eyelashes. "Well, hello, beefcake!" she purred as she vanished belowdecks. Snotlout looked after her with a mildly dopey expression and Hiccup groaned.

"Don't, Snot," he warned. "Just…don't…"

"And why not?" he snapped. "Jealous she sees me as a potential…"

"Pawn," Hiccup said too quickly. " Cami likes to play men off. I've experienced it. Just…be wary around her. I'm no competition, Snot. I just don't want you to get hurt by her…" And he sighed as Snotlout glared at him. "Just remember that she is trying to divide us, Snot! Be wary what she says because the only person she truly cares for is Cami." Forcing himself to consider the words, Snotlout gave a small nod then turned away. Astrid's hand landed on his shoulder and he leaned back against her, closing his eyes. "This is only going to get rougher, Milady. We've been on Meathead but I am a wanted man there. And then…" His voice trailed away and she hugged him carefully from behind, her arms crossing over his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We'll deal with that when we need to," she said softly, ghosting a kiss onto his cheek. " _WE_ have the first weapon and we're under sail for the second. Snot knowns you're looking out for him…and that Cami is a treacherous snake!" With a sigh, Hiccup absently rubbed his sore side.

"Yeah…but men only tend to find that out too late, after she's sunk her venom into them," he said.

oOo

Meathead Island came into sight, lumpy and larger than Berk with a busy harbour. The Meatheads still traded in slaves and Hiccup averted his eyes as they tacked past a slave-ship. The _Night Fury_ had swapped for her white sails and appeared like a normal ship as she calmly sailed to moor at the cheap end of the port. Watching the mooring lines fastened to the dock, Hiccup smiled and went back to his cabin. He was already dressed in anonymous brown cap, shirt and leggings and ready to go when Cami and Mildew stormed in and demanded what the plan was now.

"Shore leave," he grinned. "We need to restock and reconnoitre." Cami moved forward and instantly slipped her arm through his-and he had to shake her off and back away.

"Aww, lover boy-doesn't this bring back memories?" she teased him. He gulped and backed away another step.

"Actually yes-but not really ones I want to revisit," he murmured. "You know…being framed for something you stole…being convicted without trial…sent to a Meathead prison and chained to do hard labour…happy days… _not!"_ He straightened up. "Maybe you should be a little more…circumspect…when you're touring the port…"

"Me? I'm always the model of propriety…and I think Snotlout will be taking me on the tour," she purred. "He's such a _nice_ young man. And I think maybe he might like a little variety in his life…maybe some excitement." She winked. "And I can be so _very_ exciting…"

"Cami…I will say this only once," Hiccup breathed. "Snotlout is my cousin and one of very few people on Midgard that I care for. So if you hurt him, Camicazi, I will chase you to the ends of this planet to make you pay. Is that clear?" With a toss of her long blonde hair, she turned away.

"We'll see," she said, flouncing out. Mildew folded his arms.

"Yer may wanna get into her breeches, lad-don't worry, I won't tell yer girl-but that ain't gonna find the weapon," he sneered. "Mebbe yer should put more effort inter finding the cannon than into flirtin' with 'er!" Hiccup's eyes narrowed as Arild opened the door. The boy looked between the two men and then he backed away, closing the door quietly.

"What makes you think I don't already have that in hand?" Hiccup asked him calmly and the old man stared at him for a long moment, then screamed in exasperation and slammed out the door, almost knocking Arild over. The boy looked up at him, then he blinked and timidly walked back into the cabin.

"Er…hi, Dad," he said quietly. "Are you okay?" Fists clenched and breathing hard, Hiccup forced himself to calm down. He gave a nod.

"That man is so irritating!" Hiccup ground out through his teeth. "He's like this nagging voice pecking away…" Arild frowned, not wholly understanding. Then, with a juddering sigh, Hiccup relaxed. He held his hand out to the boy. "What d'you say, bud? Shall we pick up Mom and go ashore? Have a cheeky look around without the guards knowing?" Bright green eyes widened in delight and a gappy smile flashed up at the pirate.

"Yeah!" the boy said. "And could I have one of those roast boar sandwiches again?"

oOo

They met Fishlegs and Sven in the same tavern where they had regrouped before sinking the two Jorgensen shipping vessels in the harbour. On the way up after buying Arild his huge sandwich and quietly noting guard numbers, Hiccup told Astrid about the whole mission and the way the whole crew had joined in to help him get his revenge.

"So, let me get this straight-you let them beat you up so you could see how many men were on the ships?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Um…yeah? It wasn't as bad as it sounds," Hiccup protested, his arm chivalrously hooked through hers.

"Um…yeah, it was," Arild piped up, munching.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!" Hiccup told him quickly.

"And then you went _back_ onto the ship in a lame disguise so you could in person rob and sink the boats?"

"Only one of them," Hiccup protested. "Fishlegs did the other one!"

"What lame disguise was it anyway?" Astrid asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um…beard…" Hiccup mumbled.

" _WHAT?"_

"It was really awful, Mom," Arild mumbled, spraying crumbs. "It was all hairy and made from all the crew's hair…" Astrid just gaped as Hiccup face palmed and hung his head.

"Um…yeah," he admitted, his cheeks warming.

"Are you blushing?"

"Yeah…well, you didn't see the beard…"

"Hmm…I can imagine…a nice, manicured, neat little…"

"Huge bird's nest," Hiccup mumbled. "And I got a rash from it…"

"Oh Gods, I really gotta see this…I wonder if Fish…"

"…and we're here!" Hiccup interjected gratefully, thanking Thor and Odin that they had reached the inn. They slid in, ordered a couple of meads and joined their crew-mates at the table. Hiding behind their meads, Fishlegs was looking nervous and Sven just looked fed up. "Enjoying your shore leave?" the Captain asked.

"I _would_ be…if I hadn't spent most of it surrounded by books!" Sven grumbled.

"Turns out Wrinkley actually came from Meathead and bequeathed many of his belongings here after his death…" Fishlegs reported. Hiccup frowned and looked more closely at him.

"Don't tell me," he said in a suddenly depressed voice. "The weapon is among them?"

"Meathead doesn't have a typical dragon and no obvious nesting sites or caves that could conceal it so…I guess it will be among his devices and inventions," Fishlegs explained.

"And those are…?" Hiccup asked, guessing the answer and hoping he was wrong.

"In the Meathead Library."

There was a long pause as everyone processed the information.

"So, you're telling me that the second weapon is probably in a secure and revered display in the most secure location on this Island?" Hiccup said very carefully. "A location so secure that most tribes would give their firstborn sons to possess. More secure than most gold depositories?"

"Urm…yes?" Fishlegs squeaked. "But we have actually seen the display…"

"And?"

"Nothing there actually looks like a cannon," Sven commented with an arch of his bushy eyebrow as he downed his mead.

"Which doesn't mean a thing," Astrid guessed. "It may be that the object we want just isn't on display…"

"No, everything was on display," Fishlegs said heavily. Staring hard at his earthenware mug, Hiccup took another sip of his mead.

"Then we just have to pull off the heist of our career," the Captain said. "Any questions?"

"I have one," Astrid said, her eyes narrowing. "What do we do about Cami and Mildew?" Stealing a small corner of Arild's sandwich, Hiccup chewed thoughtfully.

"Leave them to me," he said softly. "I think they can be very helpful…"

oOo

Captain Mildew and Olav made their way to the main administrative office of the port and were shown in. The old pirate leered at the pudgy and very hairy administrator as the man shuffled his papers and eyed the men facing him.

"Nice place yer got 'ere," Mildew noted, attempting some friendly conversation. His tone, though, sounded very snide. The administrator grunted, straightening his brown tunic as he made a note on the parchment.

"What can I do for you, Mr Mildew?" he asked calmly. The pirate scowled.

"I may 'ave some information fer yer," he said sharply. "There's a man 'ere who is a criminal, who escaped from yer prison a couple of years back." The man sat up. "Tall, skinny, red hair…'e's a criminal a deserves to pay 'is debt properly…"

"Where did you see him?" the administrator asked, his eyes narrowing. Shuffling in his seat, Mildew gave a small unpleasant smile.

"Down by the docks," he reported, trying to look innocent. "I over'eard 'im calling 'imself 'Fury'…" The administrator inclined his head and fashioned a very suspicious smile. The man opposite him looked like a pirate and he was tempted to take the intelligence with a pinch of salt…if it wasn't for the fact that such a man _was_ wanted for escape from prison…and also matched the description of a man seen when the two Jorgensen vessels were destroyed in the docks.

"Thank you, citizen," he said, scribbling a note and handing it to his assistant. "The guards will go looking for him immediately…"

"Well…we can all sleep safer in us beds," Mildew leered with an unsettling smile. "Thank yer…er…I don't s'pose there's any _reward_ I got get for this 'elp I've given yer…?" Eyes flicking up sharply, the administrator scowled causing Mildew to scramble up and leave swiftly. He was muttering irritably about 'Cheapskates' as they stomped out before turning to Olav as they got out onto the road.

"Let's see Fury get outta that one!" he sneered.

oOo

Hiccup felt seriously uncomfortable and exposed as he stepped onto the dock for the second time. Gone were his armour and scarf, his mask against the world and he was stepping onto Meathead Island this time dressed in a smart rust tunic with a white shirt, smart black leggings and polished brown boots with his sword belt firm around his waist and sword on his right hip. Although he knew he was looking just like a normal man, he shuffled in self-conscious discomfort, anxious for his safety-and that of his family. Arild was fidgeting in excitement at his side, pulling away from his firm grasp, in a fresh green tunic and leggings he had already managed to get mud on…and then both froze as Astrid arrived, walking elegantly down the gangplank to stand by Hiccup's side, her hair braided over one shoulder and a small white fur shawl over her shoulders. A long, deep blue dress sheathed her slim form with the skirt swirling around her booted ankles as she took Hiccup's arm and reached up to place a finger in his chin, playfully closing his gaping mouth.

"Morning, babe," she smirked as his emerald eyes twinkled in an appreciative grin.

"Um…wow…" he murmured, still staring. She burst out laughing.

"Oh great," she giggled. "The suave Captain has completely lost the power of speech!" Visibly shaking himself, he took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Milady, you look ravishing," he smirked.

"Charmer!" she shot back as Arild made a vomiting noise. Hiccup nudged him surreptitiously.

"Gimme a break, bud," he hissed out of the corner of his mouth, causing both Astrid and the boy to smile. "I might be in with a chance with this gorgeous lady…" Astrid pressed against him, staring up into his playful expression and her own lips quirked as she replied.

"That's lucky…because I really fancy this lanky, sarcastic ginger…"

"Am NOT ginger!"

"Okay…auburn…"

"Reddish brown…"

"Same thing…"

"Really…?"

"Dad…can we _go_ now?" Arild whined, bored by the verbal sparring and desperate to explore. Hiccup stole a quick kiss, his lips brushing Astrid's tantalisingly, then turned to his son.

"Okay, bud…let's go exploring…" he said, offering her his arm and moving along the docks as a family. It was really the first time he had stepped out with them and he was partly delighted and dizzy with astonishment and partly on edge because he really had something to lose. Arild was scampering around, exploring every single store and not moving at anything slower than a run, his quick green eyes taking in every sight. Walking slightly more sedately, Hiccup and Astrid kept a close eye on the boy while Astrid efficiently purchased a few herbs and salves she thought she would need, especially with Hiccup's propensity for getting himself injured. She had finished her purchase and glanced up, seeing him snaring the boy and lifting him in his arms, wincing slightly as he pulled his stitches, but the boy automatically wrapped his arms around the man and nuzzled him. Underneath everything, he was still her Hiccup, the caring, inquisitive, brave boy she knew.

"How much for this?" she asked, lifting a bronze silk scarf?" The vendor gave an outrageous sum and she haggled spiritedly until they clasped hands. Nodding in victory, she grasped her purchase and sashayed over to the pirate, beckoning him over and carefully winding the scarf around his throat, neatly tying the silk at his throat. It concealed the weal from where he had been hanged and completed his outfit. He raised a hand to gently touch the gift.

"Thank you, Milady," he murmured, smiling. "Hmm…you're determined to turn me into a gentleman…"

"Gods, no," she smiled. "I prefer a pirate…"

"YOU! HOLD!" a voice shouted and all three turned-to see a dozen guards closing on them. Hiccup's eyes widened for a second, before the green depths hardened and his hand dropped to the hilt of his sword, pushing Astrid-who was unarmed-behind him.

"How can I help you?" he snapped, his face cold. He was breathing heavily and Astrid grabbed his wrist tightly, restraining him. Arild hid against her skirts, green eyes timidly flicking up to inspect the guards them hiding against the silk.

"You are under arrest!" the head guard said.

oOo

"Dude-I cannot believe you want us to do some _reading_!" Tuffnut protested.

"Like…while we're alive?" Ruff added, her eyes wide with a plea. "C'mon, Fish! You know we _hate_ reading…"

"And yet the Meathead Library has the finest selection of books on munitions and ballistics in the Archipelago!" Fishlegs said superiorly.

" _Ballistics?"_ Tuff repeated suspiciously

"Something to do with sticky balls," Ruff told him confidently.

"Ooo…I seriously want to see that!" Tuff replied, his face lightning up. "I _want_ sticky balls…or do I?" Sharing a glance with Sven, Fishlegs rolled his eyes and then shook his head.

"No, Tuff, I really think you don't," he sighed. "But Ballistics is is the scientific study of being fired on a bullet…or a cannon ball…" The twins shared a look.

"Okay, maestro-lead me to the library!" Tuff said pompously, twirling his cane and starting off at top speed-in completely the wrong direction. Ruff sniggered.

"He'll catch up…but seriously, you may have sold _me_ on reading," she grinned and grabbed the First Mate's hand. His eyes popped wide and he squeaked an incoherent protest. She looked at him. "C'mon, big boy…you can even count this as a date!" she promised. He gave a slow smile.

"In that case…it's this way!" he said more firmly and closed his hand warmly around hers, leading her up the hill. Sven grumbled under his breath. Going out with the twins was bad enough but going out as wingman on a date with Ruffnut and Fishlegs? He really _really_ needed to find a new ship!

oOo

Snotlout was thoroughly enjoying his date with Camicazi, despite-or maybe _because-_ she was utterly different to anyone he had ever met. Admittedly, she was mildly crazy, completely fearless and moderately amoral and self-serving but she was fun, witty and very beautiful, in a confident and sexually provocative way. The way she held herself, the way she spoke was all bent towards getting him to fall of her and though he knew intellectually what she was doing, his inner stud was preening at her attention and enjoying being-effectively-wooed.

She had changed into a dress of deep teal, a fur cloak around her shoulders and elegant gold locket at her throat. He knew for a fact that she had four knives concealed about her person-just in case-and had made an effort to pile her hair up on her head in a fashionable roll. They had already shared a small meal in a very fashionable inn and were now taking the air, strolling down through the market. Snotlout had answered her questions about his home but she was quite coy about answering any questions about her home or family and his instincts were roused.

"So why are you so Hel-bent in chasing Fury?" he asked her and she stalled for a moment, her blue eyes sweeping across the various tabes laden with goods.

"Because I didn't finish with him," she said simply. "So he's still mine."

"You had a chance when he was with Heather, didn't you?" Snotlout pointed out.

"But he was unhappy then-anyone could see that," she told him as if it was obvious. "Now…he's not. So I want him back."

"So you can end it," Snotlout assumed.

"Or keep him…" she murmured.

"Er…hello…man on a date with you here?" Snotlout reminded her. She blinked, then grinned.

"Nah…I'm joking. He's too sarcastic and whiny…" Leaning closer to her, the man frowned.

"Camicazi…he's my cousin and while he is an outlaw and a pirate, he's not had an easy time," he said in a low voice. "I don't want him hurt any more." She stared at him and read genuine concern and determination in the blue eyes. Snotlout was a little vain, self-confident and brash but there was definitely a good guy under there…and she wondered what it would be like to actually have someone caring and worried about _her_.

"As you say… _we're_ on a date and shouldn't be talking about my ex," she reminded him, smiling confidently and leading them down the hill. To her surprise, they almost ran smack bang into Hiccup…who was standing with Astrid and Arild, surrounded by Meathead guards. Snotlout made to lurch forward to his cousin's defence but Cami dragged him back quickly, hissing a warning in his ear. "We're really outnumbered and this is their island. See what they have to say before getting us all killed!"

Breathing hard, his eyes never leaving his cousin, Snotlout nodded once and attentively slipped his arm through hers, a hand discreetly accepting the knife she passed him.

"On what charges?" Hiccup asked gruffly, keeping his body angled between his family and the guards. His emerald gaze flicked from man to man, looking for the slightest evidence they would rush him. The lead guard laughed.

"You're an escaped prisoner!" he said. Hiccup backed up half a step.

"Wh-what?" he asked, the sound strangled.

"Convicted of theft of a valuable cultural artefact…" the guard began but Astrid stepped forward.

"I am certain you are mistaken, sir," she said calmly. "My husband, General Eretson, has never stolen from your isle. He is a decorated soldier who moved to Berk from the mainland when we wed two months ago. I am Lady Astrid Eretson…and this is our adopted son, Arild. I am afraid you have wasted your time…" Her delivery was so confident, so smooth that Hiccup found himself half-believing it himself…except that he already knew that Eret was dead-at his wife's hand. The guards stared at them for a second…and then the lead guard shook his head.

"I believe that he protested that he had an accomplice, two years ago…a blonde woman…" he accused her.

"And a man with his description and the boy's description were seen on those Jorgensen ships that were sunk…" another guard piped up. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to blame me for Balder's death as well?" Hiccup asked sarcastically. The guards all moved closer, weapons raised. Breathing hard and stretching his hand back to snare his girlfriend's, he forced himself to move his hand away from the hilt of his sword.

"Arrest them all!" the guard growled. "I don't know what their plan is but they won't be causing any more harm here! We'll give them a fair trial in the morning-followed by a fair execution!"

oOo


	38. Chapter 38: Unauthorised Borrowing

**Thirty Eight: Unauthorised borrowing**

"We'll give them a fair trial in the morning-followed by a fair execution!" The guard's words rolled round the Meathead market and the three suspects all stiffened. Hiccup stared at the lead guard in shock and horror, forest green eyes flicking across the armed guards ranged around him and forced himself to remain still. Astrid-who was unarmed-and Arild were behind him and vulnerable.

"Please-let them go," he said urgently. "Astrid has _never_ been to Meathead before and Arild is just a seven year old child! They are innocent!"

"The boy was with you when you helped sink the ships!" the guard accused mercilessly. "He is an accomplice!"

"He's a small boy!" Hiccup pleaded, moving forward a step and feeling a sword dig into his chest. "Please…I was innocent too when you accused and imprisoned me. Of course I escaped! But I will come back without resistance if you let the woman and the boy go!"

"Dad-no!"

"Hiccup!"

"I can't reverse my decision…"

" _Please_ -let them go!"

"You had a blonde accomplice two years ago…" the burly lead guard condemned him brutally. "If not her…then who?" Forest green eyes flicked up, hatred and despair warring…and he caught two shapes at the edge of his vision. One was the stocky jet-haired shape of his cousin and the other…beautiful, sassy and very blonde…Cami. _The other woman._ She shook her head, the light edging a knife she held…inches from Snotlout's side. He gave her a look of unutterable hatred…and then he sighed.

"She died," he said wearily. "I was too late to get my revenge…"

"And I don't believe you, convict!" the guard growled, nodding and watching his men lunge forward, grabbing Hiccup and then Astrid. Knowing fighting would risk them, Hiccup still struggled-until the hilt of a sword creased his skull and he sagged. Astrid fought more fiercely, screaming and cursing…but with the same success as her boyfriend. Undeterred, Arild ducked and almost made a break for it…but the lead guard grabbed the skinny shape and hold him tight, writhing and kicking. "Take them all to the cells…" he repeated.

Watching them hauled away, Snotlout went taut with rage, his hand moving and wrenching the knife from Cami's hand, snapping her wrist back and spinning her round, his own knife biting hard into her throat. She gasped in shock at his realisation of her threat…and his swift and deadly response. Unbidden, she felt her pulse race.

"They wanted _you_ , didn't they?" he hissed.

"Wouldn't have got them free," she gulped, trying to break free but finding herself expertly restrained. "Dammit, Snot-you don't need to hold me so tight!" She paused and then purred. "Unless you're planning on a little fun, love…in which case, there's an inn _that_ way!" He snorted and lowered his knife just slightly.

"You give yourself up," Snotlout said grimly, "and confess your culpability! Then they should let my cousin go…"

"And then what? He still escaped a prison gang-and they will condemn him for his escape, no matter that he was innocent!"

"And Astrid? She's done nothing…except look like you…"

"Pah!" Cami spat. "I looked like _her_ to him. Why shouldn't it come back to bite him on the ass?"

"And the boy?" Snotlout's tone was sad now and she felt her heart soften a little.

"He's probably innocent," she conceded. Snotlout released her.

"Go," he said coldly. "Run. But don't bother to return to the ship. Once I reach there, you will no longer be welcome. They're all there because of you."

"And Mildew, I guess," she murmured. "Mathilda saw him visit one of the official administrative buildings. And probably not for a friendly chat." Snotlout's fists tightened.

"I'll kill him myself!" he growled. Cami felt her throat and stared at the angry man, then gathered her knife from the floor and tucked it away.

"Or you could think with your brain and meet up with the crew," she suggested. "Then you can get him back…" Staring after his cousin for a long moment, he shook his head.

"They're going after the weapon," he murmured. "That was where Hicc was going as well…" Cami readjusted her mussed up hair and sighed: she just wasn't destined to look like a lady for long.

"Then we need to help them out…and then we get your cousin and his loved ones back," she sighed. Snotlout's head snapped up, his blue eyes completely suspicious of her. "Look…I guess you won't believe me because I have baited Fury…though he is _so_ cute when he's annoyed…but I do feel a little bad he was taken and imprisoned for a heist I did and which he knew nothing about. And now that he…and the boy…are facing execution…"

"Really? I thought you pirates all operated 'Loki take the hindmost'?" Snotlout's tone was sarcastic and untrusting. She shrugged.

"Maybe…but Fury never really believed in that…and he did rescue one of my crew when she was in danger…when I could not get to her…" she admitted in a low voice. "I hated him for that because I owed him. Because he was so smug and so calm…and he _never_ mentioned what I owed him!"

"Look, we _all_ owe him something," Snotlout grumbled, sheathing the knife in his belt and grabbing her arm. "An apology, a life, our land…the man is remarkable. And he's my cousin and I hate that he is once again paying for others' mistakes and misdeeds…" Cami stared down the hill.

"We know where they are," she said thoughtfully. "The weapon is important…so we need to get to the library and help the crew…and then we go free Fury."

oOo

Mildew was sitting in the tavern, a pitcher of mead in front of him. He was sitting alone, _drinking alone_ -and that was the way he liked it. Scratching his whiskery chin, he drained his mug and then a slow grin lifted his unpleasant features. The group of guards surrounded two adults he recognised-the tall, lanky shape of Fury, his auburn hair tousled and face closed with anger and shock and the slim shape of the woman, her blonde braided hair messed up and dishevelled. Mildew gave a low chuckle: the girl had put up a fight, at least. His grin widened when he saw the skinny shape of the boy held firmly in a guard's arms as well.

"Got the brat-good!" he grunted and sloshed more mead into his mug. He waved at the guards as they went past and the woman's azure blue eyes narrowed with fury as she saw him, the expression promising murder. _Shame you'll never get to do it, blondie,_ he thought nastily. _At least Fury gets his just desserts…smug prick!_

Out the back of the tavern, Olav was finishing the message for his pigeon. Mildew had ordered him to send word back to Master Viggo on how the trip and plan were going. Crouched low over the bird, he scribed the last few runes and rolled the parchment tight…then attached the message tightly to the scaly leg. With a small smile, he lifted the bird and threw it into he air, watching the grey shape flap away…not to Berk and Viggo, but to Olav's master on Berserk…Dagur…

oOo

The Library was fearsome even in appearance: heavily armoured with warnings splashed over the door. Everyone knew the rules: No Talking, No Running, No Borrowing Books and Never Disobey the Librarian. Fishlegs gulped: they were planning to break three of the rules and only weren't breaking the fourth because what they were stealing wasn't technically a book. Then he glanced over the others: the twins were arguing about cannon shots, Sven was rolling his eyes and the First Mate was searching worriedly for Hiccup and Astrid. Bucket and Mulch had arrived and were commenting about the huge building: Fishlegs was just grateful that the Meathead Library was so famous across the Archipelago that it was a tourist attraction of a sort and their congregation around it and visits wouldn't look unusual.

In the corner of his eye, he saw two shapes approach, the blonde one in a gown and he turned to greet them…when he froze, blue eyes widening. Snotlout and Cami jogged up the slope, stopping by the rest of the group, breathing hard. The twins snapped round and their eyes hardened and Sven's hand dropped to his knife.

"What are you doing here?" Fishlegs demanded, his expression less than supportive. Snotlout had been given one simple task: keep Cami away from the operation…not that he had promised success…but this seemed to be the opposite of keeping her away from the weapon. However, neither seemed focussed on the heist. Snotlout wiped the sweat off his face.

"Hiccup," he said shortly. "The guards have arrested him, Astrid and Arild."

"WHAT? Why?" Sven asked abruptly.

"They've arrested little T?" Tuff asked, his eyes narrowing.

"All of them!" Cami confirmed. "We watched the whole thing go down…"

"And you just let it happen, right?" Ruff accused her angrily. Cami's eyes narrowed.

"Attacking far greater numbers of heavily-armed men on their own isle…real smart, honey!" the pirate Captain snapped back. "I watched Hiccup. He had his hand on his sword…but he had Astrid and the boy with him…and if he had fought, they could have got killed. I saw him take his hand away from the sword and force himself not to resist."

"He begged them to let Astrid and Arild go," Snotlout said softly. "He said they were innocent…"

"They were," Cami sighed. "The blonde they wanted, the one who framed Fury two years ago was…"

"Yeah, we know," Fish told her angrily as the entire gang glared at her. "Okay, gang…we have to…"

"Complete," Snotlout said quietly. "Look-Hiccup planned this meticulously-and we can help out. But we know this is our best shot. But it will be all on you because we don't have my cuz to identify the weapon." Fishlegs started and his eyes widened…until he felt a hand clamp on his and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Look here, I believe in you," Ruff told him gruffly. "Far better than my brother. He'd blow the thing up instead of realising it was valuable!"

"Yeah! What?" Tuff whooped, not really listening. Snotlout leaned closer to the First Mate.

"Hiccup trusts you," he said quietly. "My cousin doesn't trust easily any more. But he trusts you. You found out about the weapons. You explored the cave and grabbed what was needed. You can do this, Fishlegs." The First Mate nodded thoughtfully.

"And her?" he asked. Snotlout gave a grim smile.

"Watch her," he said quietly, "and if necessary, I'll kill her myself!"

"Okay…this is what we'll do…"

oOo

Hiccup sat on the floor of his cell staring at his hands and in shock. His absolute worst nightmare had happened: his horrific past had overwhelmed him and taken Astrid and Arild down. They were in a Meathead prison and from past experience, he knew the 'Trial' would be a formality leading to their inevitable executions.

He flicked up his green gaze, eyes hollow and filled with self-loathing. _He_ had done this through his total recklessness. He should _never_ have set foot on Meathead. He should have banned Astrid from coming with him. He should never have brought Arild. He should never have allowed his unconscious acceptance of his ability to escape anything to override his caution. He had killed them both.

The familiar blackness began to settle over him again, the fatal acceptance that he had failed, that he was lost…

"Babe?" The soft voice broke his cycle of self-recrimination and he turned his head aimlessly to see Astrid crouching by the bars of her cell, reaching through towards him. "Hiccup…please say something…" she asked him gently.

"I did this…" he murmured painfully. "This is all my fault…"

"Nonsense!" she shot back, her eyes flashing with anger. "Of all the people who caused this, you are the _last_ in the queue! Gods, you didn't do anything, you were wrongly accused and condemned and then they arrest me…and I've never been here before…and Arild, who's done nothing either!"

"But he has," Hiccup whispered. "I used him when we set up the Jorgensen ships to be robbed and destroyed…"

"He's child! He didn't steal or kill…he just went out with his Dad!" she protested. "Surely they can see…"

"These are _Meatheads,_ " Hiccup murmured softly. "Not great thinkers."

"Nor are you at the moment," she noted, stretching her hand out to him. "Hiccup…you can't blame yourself…"

"Who else is there to blame?" he asked her hollowly. "I did this…"

"How did they know you were here?" she asked him pointedly. "They were _looking_ for you. For us! That wasn't a chance meeting." He blinked and took a slow breath. His mind was still chaotic.

"No," he murmured. Slowly, he stiffly uncoiled and crawled to her, his hand winding with hers before pulling her against the bars, managing to wrap an awkward hug around her. Her arms wound tightly around his lean shape, pulling him close.

"Stay with me, babe," she murmured. "I didn't find you after five years to lose you."

"That's my line…" he murmured back, his lips tilting ever so slightly. "Gods, I am so sorry, Astrid…"

"I'm not," she told him firmly. "I'm with who I want to be…and if it means only this short time with you…it was worth more than lifetime of Eret!" His eyes swum and he blinked hard: the certainty in her voice was so strong, so incontrovertible it made him ashamed.

"I don't deserve you," he breathed.

"I don't deserve or want anyone else," she reassured him. Somehow, they managed to angle their heads enough to brush their lips together and they remained close for a long moment…until a small sniff broke their concentration. Very slowly, Hiccup lifted his head and his green gaze swept to the cell opposite, picking out the little huddled shape there. In their wisdom, the Meatheads had locked the small boy in a separate cell, not even adjacent to one of his 'parents'. He had no physical contact with either and was cold and scared. Pulling himself together, Hiccup pulled away from Astrid with a regretful look and crawled to the bars at the front of the cell.

"Buddy…" he called softly. "Arild…I'm so sorry…"

"Why does this always happen?" Arild cried, softly. "Why is this always happening to me? Every time, it's me that gets hurt! I would have been better on Dragon Island!"

 _You would have been dead,_ Hiccup realised bitterly, recalling what Cami had revealed. _Gods, what have I done?_ "I'm sorry, bud. I only wanted to help…"

"But every time I end up getting hurt or kidnapped or locked up!" he cried, desperately. "And now I'm going to b-be k-killed and all I-I d-did was t-to h-help m-my D-dad…" His voice shattered into sobs and Hiccup felt his heart tearing in his chest.

"Odin's pity-at least let the boy be with one of us!" he shouted at the guard, furious. "He's a young kid and you want to murder him! At least let him spend his last night with one of his parents!"

"I…h-hate…you…" Arild whimpered and Hiccup flinched in pain. Then footsteps closed and the guard walked to Arild's cell, opening the door and grabbing the little boy by his unbroken arm. Arild went stiff, his head bowed in submission, tears dripping from his face.

"Arild…son…be brave…" Hiccup called, his own voice husky with emotion. "I love you…please…forgive me…" The little head snapped up and the boy started to struggle. He was pulling desperately towards the cell opposite and the bowed, lean shape stretching his arms through the bars.

"Dad…please help…" he cried in terror. The guard walked forward, dragging to boy and his colleague slashed at Hiccup's arms with his whip, forcing the man to scrabble back urgently until they were able to open the door and pitch the whimpering child in. The clang of the door closing was loud in the corridor as the pirate breathed hard…then flung himself at the boy.

"I'm here…" he assured the boy, scooping the little shape into his arms and Arild pressed his body close to the man, sobbing desperately and wrapping his skinny arms around him.

"Dad…I'm s-sorry…" he whimpered. "I-I didn't m-mean…" Hiccup hugged him tighter.

"No, I'm sorry, son," he murmured, enfolding the boy in a fierce embrace. "It's my fault." Arild snuggled against him.

"No," he murmured. "I love you, Dad. I want to be here with you. Whatever happens, I want to be with you…" Hiccup lifted the boy and carried him carefully to the bars by Astrid's cell and leaned there, so the little family could huddle together. Feeling Astrid's warmth against him, her hand on his arm and his son curled against his body, Hiccup felt his mind harden with determination. Whatever happened to him, he _would_ get his family free…

oOo

The Library was huge and musty, the ceiling-high banks of shelves laden with huge, leather-bound books. There was an echoing silence that seemed to yawn between the cavernous shelves so that even normal footsteps seemed an imposition on the silence. Fishlegs headed round the corner as he and Sven had done previously and spied the collection, raised on a platform of one of Meathead's most inventive sons. The torches illuminated the collection of books, journals and devices. Fishlegs pulled out the journal he had retrieved from Dragon Island-safely enclosed in a new leather jacket-and peered at the descriptions of the weapons. They already had the Timberjack…and the Thunderdrum was patently a cannon of some sort…so they had to be looking at the Typhoomerang…somewhere amid this esoteric collection.

"Anything?" Sven asked as Bucket and Mulch wandered slowly by. Fishlegs frowned. There was a metal creation with bellows, some sort of spring-loaded wings and a pump…and then he saw the mark on it. He blinked: it was the same as the journal. Flipping through the journal, he double-checked and then pointed.

"Gottit!" he murmured, gesturing to Snotlout and Cami, who were elegantly trailing at the corner, inspecting a volume of ancient Viking legends. Cami waved and the twins, seeing the signal, headed for the ballistics section, intent on some practical experimentation. Tuff and Ruff both lifted books…

Cami slapped Snotlout hard across the face and screeched "YOU BASTARD!" The sound echoed loudly through the Library and every eye turned to the couple.

"Faithless whore!" Snotlout replied spiritedly.

"Brainless hulk!" Cami riposted.

"Treacherous viper!"

"Blue-eyed charmer…"

"Blonde cow…"

"Hey…mine was nice," Cami added _sotto voce_ and Snotlout grinned.

"Can't resist my manly charms?" he teased her.

"In your dreams," she taunted. "Yak-brained beefcake!" she added more loudly.

"Lecherous bitch!" he grinned as a huge hand landed on his shoulder and the Librarian arrived. Being Librarian was an honoured duty on Meathead and the post wasn't awarded to someone with a knowledge of bibliography, an interest in history or archaeology or even an interest in archiving: no, the post was awarded to the strongest and most violent warrior on Meathead. The Library of Meathead was a repository for books, not a lending library and the first and only priority was to enforce the rules (and try not to damage the books in the process). Snotlout craned his neck and looked up-and up-into a flat, brutal face with small, mean, dark eyes and a menacing scowl.

"You are breaking the rules!" the Librarian shouted. "NO TALKING IN THE LIBRARY!"

"Then what are you doing?" Cami asked pointedly.

"SHOUTING!"

"THEN WE WILL TOO!" she roared back. "OKAY, LOVER-WHERE WERE WE…?"

 _CRASH!_ The Librarian snapped his head round and heard the thud of a book hitting the floor. Tuff grinned, pulled another book out…and ran for it. Ruff grabbed another, checked the spine, nodded and ran in the opposite direction.

"COME BACK HERE!" the Librarian roared and raced after the twins. Cami grinned broadly at them.

"Running, borrowing a book and definitely disobeying the Librarian…full house!" she grinned. Fishlegs pointed as another two people came running at them.

"Don't forget the assistant Librarians!" he squeaked. Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"Did Fury have a plan for this?" Cami shouted as she braced herself for a fight. But Bucket lumbered amiably forward, his arm swinging out and completely flooring the first Assistant Librarian. The second ducked past the big man, who was apologising profusely to the unconscious Assistant Librarian-only to meet Snotlout's fist and Cami's boot. He flew back and crashed onto the other Assistant, who was very slightly recovering. Both men slumped, unconscious.

"NOW!" Fish ordered and Bucket and Mulch stood forward as the First Mate scrambled forward to the interesting looking machine and inspected it, finding Wrinkley's marking on the side and confirming it was what he was looking for from the book he had found in the cave. He nodded and as Mulch and Bucket lifted the device, he found a slim journal underneath marked 'Typhoomerang'. Eyes popping wide, he flipped it open and read instructions for the device. With a relieved grin, he grabbed it as well as a huge voice shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

He glanced at his hand and realised: he was borrowing a book. And the Librarian was bearing down on him, having lost the twins.

"Er…reading?" he asked as Tuff raced by, throwing a heavy book at the Librarian. The man ducked…straight into Ruff's firmly swung and very solid book on clouds. He staggered back and Tuffnut lifted a book on feathers (fifteen inches thick and almost too heavy to lift) and dropped it onto the man's head. With a groan, the Librarian folded, eyes crossing and dropping unconscious. The twins glanced around.

"Much as we suddenly enjoy reading, I think doing _too_ much may damage our health," Tuff noted, heading for the door. Gathering his prizes, Fishlegs followed, with Snotlout and Cami behind him and finally Mulch and Bucket carrying the device. Sven was already waiting by the door, apparently reading a book which he carefully closed and slid back into the shelf. Checking the door, they swiftly exited and Sven flipped the notice on the door to 'CLOSED' as they left.

Senses straining, they swiftly headed for the far side of the town, walking swiftly through the market, an old sheet tossed over the device. Fishlegs was chatting to Sven and pointing to items on the stalls while Cami and Snotlout had drifted away to do some personal shopping. The twins were gleefully hugging their prizes.

"Yeah…we kept those books on sticky balls," Tuff grinned happily.

"Ballistics?" Fish asked and shared a worried glance with Sven. Neither was sure that Hiccup would approve of the twins actually scientifically improving their destructive potential but neither had the heart to confiscate them either. The Captain could take that decision…when they got safely to the ship and rescued him. Ruff hugged her book.

"Mine looks so cool as well," she grinned as shouts sounded from up the hill.

"STOP! THE LIBRARY HAS BEEN ROBBED!" The voice of the Librarian bellowed down the hill as he staggered from the doorway, a huge lump on his head from the books he had run into. Every eye turned up the hill…to see the Library explode behind the huge shape, flanked by his completely stunned Assistants. An enormous yellow explosion ripped through the building, blasting the famed Meathead Library apart. Books exploded from the building, raining down on the people of the port and the market. Tuff dodged an enormous volume than squashed the stall to his right. He peered at it.

"Hmm…the Book of Feathers," he muttered. "Getting fond of that…" Fish grabbed his prized 'Wrinkly' journals and manuals and beckoned to Mulch and Bucket.

"To the ship-straight away," he said. "It's raining books so no one will pay attention!" Mulch gave a nod and the two men struggled off as Fishlegs watched Tuff pick up the enormous Book of Feathers and stagger down the hill with it, talking in a very sensual voice to the enormous volume. Ruff rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask," she said.

oOo

Hungry, cold and depressed, Hiccup lost track of time until he heard shouts and explosions. He lifted his head and met Astrid's blue gaze. She had dozed off against the bars, resting hard against his back and he still had Arild wrapped in his arms but he felt her stir as the explosions continued.

"I guess they went ahead," she said calmly. "At least they have something to prevent Drago's attack. Maybe it will be enough."

"It won't," Hiccup said despondently. "They need the last one, the Thunderdrum." Arild snuggled close.

"You'll get it, Dad," he said quietly. "You'll get out of this. You-you always do…" But though his lips moved, the smile didn't reach his eyes as he tried to reassure his son.

"Sure, buddy, I always do," he said hollowly.

But it was almost nightfall when a full squad of the guards returned, heavily armed and carrying torches. They opened the cells and entered in numbers, towering over the prisoners. "On your feet!" Sharing a silent look, Astrid rose easily to her feet and Hiccup levered himself more carefully up, mindful of his side. He was still injured, no matter that he had been healing well on the voyage. His son still in his arms, he straightened up and faced the guards.

"Take the boy!" the lead guard commanded and Arild didn't even have time to cry out as he was ripped away. Hiccup made to grab at him but two swords rested against his neck and he stiffened, freezing. Men moved round and tied his wrists tightly behind his back: he heard a grunt and saw Astrid being similarly restrained. They shared a look.

"Stay calm, Milady," he told her gently.

"You too, babe," she said worriedly, seeing the anxiety in his eyes. Arild was roped up as well and his green eyes widened in fear.

"Dad?" he whimpered.

"It's okay, bud," Hiccup forced himself to say. "You will be safe. I _promise."_ And then they were all blindfolded before being shoved and pushed out of the cells. "What's happening?" Hiccup demanded as they were pushed through a door into the open air. It was cool and damp and he had absolutely no idea where they were or where they were heading. "It's okay," he repeated. "I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you."

"I trust you, Dad," came the small voice of Arild.

"I'm here, babe," Astrid said calmly, though there was a small tremor in her voice as well. They stumbled and were grabbed and shoved forward until finally, they heard a door open and there was the sensation of being enclosed, inside. The guards tightened up and Hiccup felt himself grabbed to halt him. Astrid was pushed against his side and he felt Arild bump against his legs. He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Who are you? Why are we here? I thought our trial wasn't until tomorrow?"

"I am Norbert, the Governor of Meathead!" the unseen voice growled. He sounded big and mean and very impatient.

"Release my companions!" Hiccup said determinedly. "They are innocent. I-I escaped from your prison…though I was wrongly convicted…but they are wholly innocent. If-if you let them go, I will not resist. I'll stay…and you can do whatever you want. Please…"

There was a long pause from the unseen man and Hiccup could hear the creak of leather as he shifted in his seat.

"I'm afraid I've had a better offer," he said gravely. "Governor…as promised…here he is…"

oOo


	39. Chapter 39: Go Berserk

**Thirty-Nine: Go Berserk.**

Hiccup felt his heart grow cold and Arild press against him. The Governor of Meathead sounded smug and deferential in equal measures and he knew in his heart the identity of the Governor he was talking to. His memory very unhelpfully supplied him with a very graphic image of his horrific time in the galley and he felt himself begin to tremble. He clenched his fists tight and swallowed once to crush his instinctive reaction.

"Please…" he said softly. "Please let them go free. They are both innocent. If…if you promise to free them, then I will come…and accept my fate. I swear to Odin…I won't escape, I won't run… _if you spare them._ " He felt Arild press harder against his legs, the small shape shaking with quiet sobs and there was the gasp of fear from Astrid.

"No…" she breathed and he felt his heart wench.

"Please…I promise…" he repeated.

"No…make them slaves…" a gruff voice said to Hiccup's left. His head snapped round, still blindfolded.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted, lurching towards the gruff voice-as a hand crashed into his face. He staggered back, hands restraining his shoulders. "DAMN YOU TO HEL! They're innocent! They don't deserve this! Just take me…please…"

"Our business is concluded," the gruff voice growled.

But the fierce grips on his shoulders just intensified and he felt himself dragged away. He struggled harder and was struck again. "ASTRID! ARILD! Don't worry. I will come for you! _I will come for you!"_

And then they were hauled outside, through the cold and damp night air down the slope towards the stronger waft of salt and plash of waves and creak of boats that signalled the port. Hiccup heard the soft sound of Astrid's breaths and the whimpers of his son, only a few feet behind him.

"Be strong," he murmured, repeating the words over and over, trying to convince them-and above all _himself-_ that he could endure. But he felt his legs wavering as he was half-dragged up a gangplank onto a ship. He was resisting blindly, struggling and kicking as he was hauled across the deck and thrown into a cabin. He hit the floor and heard the door slam and lock behind him. Curled on his side, he felt his breaths shudder through him, his throat tight with despair. He had failed them all.

The ship bobbed and he heard the swoosh of sails and the creak of the mast, then the unmistakeable tug as the ship pulled away from the dock. Breathing hard and mastering his despair and his fear, he rolled painfully up onto his knees, feeling his side pull painfully as he turned his head towards the sounds of the deck. He craned his neck and tried to dislodge the blindfold, but it was tightly wound around his head and he was helpless to remove it. Gritting his teeth and forcing himself on, he scrambled to his feet and staggered to the place he had heard the door slam, before turning and trying to grab the door handle. His dexterous fingers prised the handle away and began to explore the mechanism. He could feel the tumblers move and he deftly unlocked the door…before it was wrenched open and he was pulled out.

Suddenly, he was standing on a swaying deck, the bob telling him that the ship was travelling with the wind. There were people around him, several sets of breathing in a close circle around his bound and helpless form. And then he felt his temper snap, furious at the injustice, at the threat to his family and the unreasonableness of the men capturing him. He kicked back, being rewarded by a groan as his boot connected with something soft. He heard someone move and a leg slammed out, taking the second man down.

"Hey…"

Arms grabbed him and wrapped him in a bear hug…but he slammed his head back twice and dragged himself free, screaming an incoherent cry of defiance as he lashed out a leg and floored the man. He tensed, half-ducking and swinging his head towards the next set of oncoming steps.

"HICCUP! Calm down, babe!"

 _Astrid! Was she hurt? Threatened?_

He froze and lifted his head up, the rage melting in fear for her…but hands tenderly dragged the blindfold down and his wild emerald eyes stared into her worried face, her azure eyes locked on him. His eyes darted around, seeing Fishlegs, Sven and Snotlout on the deck, taken down by his blind attack. All were groaning and clutching various parts of their anatomy from his kicks. He looked around wildly, realising he was on the ship, sailing away from Meathead…and he was safe.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Finally, he dropped to his knees and felt the boy fling himself against the pirate as Mulch cut his hands free. He wrapped his arms around the boy with a sigh of relief.

"Oh gods, you're safe," he breathed. "How?" Snotlout groaned and slowly scrambled to his feet.

"The Governor-Elect of Berk arrived and demanded the pirate who has ravaged our Island, wiped out our largest shipping company and murdered three leading citizens," he groaned, rubbing his jaw. "They couldn't wait to hand you over!" Hiccup stared up at him and his relieved face tilted into a brief smile.

"Thanks, Snot…but was there any need to blindfold and manhandle me?" he asked.

"I needed you to act…well, as if you didn't want to come," Snotlout explained, straightening up and grimacing.

"That's for sure," Fishlegs commented sharply, rubbing his midriff. "When you were here, we locked you in a cabin until we sailed out of sight…but we could take Astrid and young Toothless to the hold and free them immediately. Sorry, Captain…we needed it to look convincing…" Giving a small nod, Hiccup slowly scrambled to his feet with Arild in his arms and walked to Astrid wrapping an arm around her and pressing a very passionate kiss on her lips. He rested his forehead against hers for a long moment.

"Thank the Gods you're safe, Milady," he murmured. Then he swept his gaze across the deck, feeling her arms gently rest on his chest. For a moment, he felt safe…and then his eyes narrowed and he jerked his head to the cabin. "Astrid, Fish, Snot, Sven…we need to talk," he said sternly. "NOW!"

They followed him into the cabin and he dropped Arild onto the large bed, motioning Astrid to sit by him. Fishlegs and Sven lit the lamps as he swiftly reassembled the door lock. Then he slumped onto the bunk by Astrid and took the boy onto his lap.

"Astrid made a very pertinent point when we were in the cells," he said in a low voice. "The guards on Meathead were looking for us-a dozen of them." His voice hardened. "Someone had tipped them off." Snotlout scratched his chin and sighed.

"Mildew," he revealed. "Cami's crew-mate, Mathilda, saw him going into the Administrative Office…" Hiccup frowned.

"Because…?"

"Because…he has been tasked to stop you completing the mission?" Fishlegs suggested.

"But by who?" Hiccup asked softly. "Viggo…or Dagur?" Snotlout frowned and his face suddenly folded into an awed expression.

"I don't trust any of them," Astrid muttered.

"Nor me," said a confident voice from the door. Hiccup leapt to his feet, sliding Arild into Astrid's lap and balling his fists as he lurched forward, heading towards Cami, who backed up a step in shock.

"This is the last time you betray me," he growled, his eyes darkening with rage. But Arild was thrust into his arms as Astrid shot past him, her fist cocked and slamming into her face.

"You bitch! You set us up!" she shouted, hitting Cami again. The female pirate ducked the third shot and punched Astrid in the midriff.

"That was never my intention…" she wheezed.

"But you watched them take me…when they wanted you!" Astrid roared back, kicking the pirate in the middle. Cami flung herself onto Astrid, losing her patience.

"Think you can take me, blondie?" she taunted.

"Every day of the week!"

"Um…Hiccup…has this ever happened to you before?" Snotlout asked with a frown, watching the two blondes fighting fiercely and rolling around on the floor.

"No, actually, but it was always on the cards, to be honest," Hiccup conceded as Arild's eyes widened in shock at seeing Astrid grab a handful of Cami's hair and punch her again. "Though I always guessed Astrid would eventually win if it did happened…"

"You thought they…?"

"Well, Cami has spent pretty much the entire time baiting and deliberately annoying Astrid," Hiccup admitted. "And a guy can occasionally dream of two blondes fighting over him…and I don't mean the twins…" Snotlout cast him a sideways glance and sighed.

"You really have a very unusual crew," he sighed. "Look, Hicc…Cami was with me when you were taken…and stopped me making a huge mistake by attacking without thinking. She helped me warn the others you were taken and who turned you in. And she stepped in and helped us raid the Meathead Library. And though she is…as unusual as you all are…I trusted her when she said that Mildew betrayed you. She delivered in the library. And she suggested how we could rescue you…" Hiccup blinked.

"It was her idea?" he murmured as Astrid threw Cami against the door of the cabin. The door gave way and the two brawling woman rolled onto the deck, screaming insults and trading punches.

"Erm…I think she said she owed you for rescuing one of her crewmen…" Snotlout said in a slightly embarrassed voice as Astrid was thrown across the deck. She screamed and threw herself onto Cami, clawing at her face. Cheeks scorching, Hiccup inspected the floor, feeling Arild fidget.

"Yeah…anyone would have done that…" he murmured in an self-conscious voice as Arild tugged his shirt urgently, his pale face and wide green eyes worried.

"Dad-aren't you going to help Mom?" the boy asked. Hiccup grimaced.

"Bud, I can honestly say that if I step in, I am a dead man!" he explained. "Your Mom is a very fierce woman and would not take kindly to being interrupted…"

"Yes, I would!" Astrid shouted, biting Cami's hand and throwing her backwards. Cami tackled her at waist height and the two went down again. "Anytime, babe!"

"Got Arild here," Hiccup called, taking a step back. "I maybe shouldn't…" Astrid rolled onto Cami and slapped her hard.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock-get your scrawny ass over here and help me kill this skank!" she raged, pinning Cami finally and wrenching her arms across her back. "Or I swear to Odin I will chop off _every_ bit of you that you value!" Hiccup gulped loudly and looked at his cousin for protection.

"So how did your date go with Cami?" he asked Snotlout quickly. His cousin gave a small grin, a reminiscent look in his blue eyes.

"Actually…it was the best date I've been on," he admitted. "She's untrustworthy and unpredictable but yeah…I could really see us together…until she watched you arrested…and Astrid in her place…"

"HICCUP! You are going to so regret…!" Astrid howled. Hiccup gently put Arild down and the boy watched as the Captain walked to the two women and bellowed:

"ENOUGH!"

"Dude! Let them fight to the end! We were really enjoying that!" Tuff protested and Hiccup looked up-to see pretty much the entire crew, standing around and watching the cat fight. Sven and Roar were exchanging money and Ruff was chanting " _Fight! Fight! Fight!_ "

"Oh, gods," Hiccup groaned, grabbing Astrid and prying her off Cami as Snotlout swooped forward and snared Cami before she could retaliate. The two women were scratching and clawing at each other, blonde hair festooned loose, clothing torn and faces scratched and bruised from the ferocious battle. "Cool it, Milady! You had her pinned. You won!"

"Like Hel she did!" Cami snarled. "I was just…"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Hiccup shouted. "Odin Almighty! If I hear one more word I will pitch you overboard-savvy?" Cami glared and wrenched her arms free of Snotlout.

"Fine thanks for saving your life…" she muttered.

"'ere…I were enjoyin' that!" Mildew whined and the whole crew turned to glare at him. Hiccup maintained his grip on Astrid, who was making to lunge at the old pirate. He had to use all his strength to restrain her: she was completely furious and astonishingly strong.

"Sven, Fish, Mulch…arrest Mildew and his man, Olav!" Hiccup commanded. "Lock them in the cage in the hold!"

"What? Yer can't do this!" Mildew protested, reaching for his sword. Olav was quicker, snatching his sword and an axe and charging the approaching crew…but a sword flew forward, burying in his chest. His eyes rolled back in his head and dropped, boneless and dead on the deck. Elias lowered his arm and stared.

"Honourless," he commented. "Betray Captain…and all free men."

"Yer killed 'im!" Mildew shouted furiously. "I'll 'ave yer fer that! Master Viggo will 'ear and yer'll feed the fishes when I gets back ter Berk!"

"What makes you think you'll ever get back to Berk?" Hiccup asked him simply. "You betrayed me to the Meathead Guards-and they would have executed me. It's only fair you experience the same penalty! Lock him in the cage! We'll execute sentence in the morning!"

They could hear the screams as Mildew was dragged down to the cage and the crew all looked at their Captain. Hiccup was staring, his face cold and Astrid pulled free of his grasp, seeing the light fade from his eyes. Instantly, she turned to press a hand to his cheek and draw him back to her, realising that whatever memory he was reliving, it was dark and cold and frightening. He blinked and a small smile twitched his lips.

"Viggo will be hacked off," he murmured, hearing Mildew's continuing complaints. Cami ran her fingers through her hair and tossed it back off her face.

"Not when I tell him how Mildew betrayed you and the mission," she said calmly. "And me as well…" She managed a smirk and he sighed.

"Cami…" he warned her but she turned back to Snotlout and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the date, Honey," she smiled. "Now I gotta get tidied up. And we have a mission to complete…" And she flounced away with Mathilda at her side. Hiccup peered at his cousin and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Erm…Snot…hello? Can you hear me? Somebody tip some water over him, will you?" he said wearily and Astrid sniggered, slipping her arm through his. Tuff and Ruff fought over who got to throw a bucket of icy seawater over Snotlout-and in the end they both did. Soaked, freezing and suddenly furious, he began to chase them over the deck and even Hiccup managed to crack a smile. Astrid pulled him close.

"You okay, babe?" she murmured and he pressed close to her.

"Tired, hungry, totally unnerved and cold," he replied softly. "And infinitely relieved to be back safe with you and Arild."

"And scared witless at going back to Berserk," she guessed.

"Erm, yeah, that as well," he admitted. "Astrid…I don't know how I can do this…" She swung to face him, her arms around his neck. His hands slid down to her waist, leaning close to her.

"You don't have to know," she reminded him gently. "Let the crew help. The team is greater than any one man. Eat, relax and get them to talk once we have all settled." She kissed him and he leaned close, his green eyes closed in relief.

"What did I do without you?" he breathed.

"Waited for me," she murmured, snuggling close.

oOo

In the Captain's cabin a couple of hours later, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Sven, Mulch, the twins, Arild and Cami were all ranged round the table, brainstorming the plan for the final weapon.

"It's the Thunderdrum, the giant cannon we _really_ need," Fishlegs explained, spreading a map of Berserk on the small table. The twins, who were sitting on the floor by Arild's little bunk, high-fived.

"Genius!" Tuff grinned. "That Drago won't know what's hit him…"

"Unless Mildew already told him," Cami reminded them, lounging in Snotlout's lap.

"I'm not worried about Drago," Hiccup said quietly. "He believes nothing can penetrate his ships. No, I'm worried about Dagur. He'll be looking for us. I'm sure Mildew has warned him…so he'll be waiting."

"Meaning we'll have limited time to find and retrieve the weapon," Snotlout realised.

"Fish? Any dragons on Berserk?" Hiccup asked. The First Mate shook his head.

"They hunted them to extinction many years ago," he said sadly. "There are no old nests or caves…"

"Dad…they did have a dragon…" Arild said quietly. All eyes turned on the skinny little shape, his bright green eyes timid as he stared at the adults. Ruff put her hand back and he patted it gently. Fishlegs shook his head, looking offended.

"Arild…"

"Dad-they _really_ did!" the boy insisted urgently. "I read Fish's big book…and there was this really cool dragon with lightning bolts all around it…"

"The Skrill…" Fishlegs frowned.

"The symbol of Berserk," Hiccup added absently, recalling from his lessons as a boy in preparation for becoming Governor.

"There is one…frozen in amber…in the Temple of the Skrill in Berserk town…" Arild insisted. "It's the only dragon on Berserk." Fishlegs stared into the middle distance, his blue eyes unfocussed as he reran the memory of the entry. Then he nodded.

"Though how you remember that entry…" he murmured.

"It was really cool, Fish," Arild said, grinning proudly. "Lightning bolts and everything…"

"Amber?" Sven frowned. "Doesn't that come out of trees? How did they ever get enough to entomb a dragon?"

"Unless it's a really small dragon…" Tuff piped up. "Hey, that would be cool…"

"Or an amber-like substance…produced by an extinct dragon called the Deathsong…that used to capture then eat other dragons…" Fish mused. "It's amber could be broke by fire, freeing the dragon…"

"Fishlegs Ingerman…you were my only friend on the _Thor's Hammer_ but so help me, you are NOT releasing a damned Skrill-even on Berserk!" Hiccup said firmly. "Do you think there will be a chance the Thunderdrum is concealed there?"

"Wrinkley the Wise helped build the current Temple in his later years," Fishlegs told him happily.

"Just great," Hiccup grumbled. "So we have to break into the most sacred place on Berserk which will already be expecting us…"

"Sweet!" Tuff said happily. Everyone glared. "Not sweet?"

"Suicide, more like," Snotlout sighed.

"We need a diversion," Hiccup admitted, opening his arms and inviting Arild to jump on him. The boy grinned happily. "Proud of you, son. Good work!"

"Who's permitted to visit the Temple of the Skrill?" Astrid asked thoughtfully.

"Visiting dignitaries…the Governor and his family…Dragon Masters…" Fishlegs quoted. Cami raised a finger.

"Berserk will be prepared…so we will need more than one diversion…" she suggested then winced at the glares. "Shutting up as well…"

"No…it actually makes sense," Astrid murmured. "We need the defences off guard, Dagur off guard, the Temple Priests off guard…and all looking in different directions…" Hiccup stared at her, his brows furrowed and she took his hand with a smirk.

"Um…what have you got planned, Milady?" he asked warily. She glanced up briefly at Cami then back to Hiccup.

"The most audacious, complicated and dangerous raid in the history of piracy," she grinned. "Fish…I need to know how that second weapon works. Snot…you need to write yourself a letter of introduction to the Governor of Berserk…"

"I can manage that," Hiccup volunteered.

"Ruff, Tuff…I think we need to Count and Countess of Wilderwest once more…" Astrid announced. Whooping in excitement, the twins head-butted, then collapsed backwards, unconscious. "If you can remember who they were," she added.

"I'm going to hate this, aren't I?" Hiccup asked her softly. She gave a sad little smile.

"Yes, my love," she murmured. "But trust me. This is the only way."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?"

oOo

Berserk was much flatter than Berk, a larger island very heavily fortified with Berserker guards everywhere. The town was build of grey stone, well-organised and prosperous. Berserkers made good weapons and excellent leather goods and they worshipped all the old Gods-plus the Skrill that had protected their island in aeons past. The island was also much more strictly ruled, with frequent patrols, large jails and harsh sentences. The slave markets ran most days and slave galleys filled the harbour.

In the small hours, the little rowing boat sneaked to one of the more isolated bays a couple of miles from the main harbour and the team pulled it up on the muddy shore, before heading into town under cover of darkness. There was a curfew enforced by guards but the team knew where they were heading and hunkered down, waiting for daybreak.

oOo

The guard on the harbour noted the small boat limping in, sails hanging off in rags and the three weary-looking inhabitants gratefully accepting a tow into the docks from a passing galley. The guards were waiting for them on the dock, suspicious of the down-at-heel fishing boat that looked on the brink of sinking. The first man-a big, husky blond man with blue eyes and a timid manner-smiled in gratitude at the proffered hand that hauled him onto the docks. He grabbed his satchel and hugged the big book in his arms tenderly.

"Thank Thor," he said with a nervous smile. "I thought we would sink before we got here…" A solid, stern looking man with a shaven head and a young boy with tousled black hair and bright, excited green eyes clambered out after him, both looking relieved.

"Why are you here?" the guard asked sternly. The husky man sighed.

"I am Dragon Master Frode Ingerman," he explained. "My cousin, Sven Svendsen and my apprentice, Toothless…"

"Hi!" Arild said cheerily. He had been given very strict instructions-to stick close to Fishlegs and Sven and not wander off or annoy anyone. And he was so proud that he had been trusted in this mission-because he was the only one who could convince as an apprentice-that he was determined not to let his Dad down.

"And we have travelled halfway across the Archipelago to pay homage to the greatest of dragons, the Skrill!" Fishlegs said eagerly. There was really no need to feign his enthusiasm because, even though he had almost been squashed by the huge dragon that had been nesting under Wrinkley's cave, he had always been excited by dragons and the chance to see an-albeit preserved-Skrill was geeking him out completely. Arild took his hand and grinned up at him.

"Yes, master!" he agreed then turned his innocent gaze on the guard. "We nearly died coming here because we had to see it because we _know_ it's the coolest dragon in the world…"

Sven just grunted, scowling. He could manage straight man to Fish's geek and Arild's cute apprentice-just-but his was the hardest job. The guard stared at the motley group and sighed: the Skrill was an object of pilgrimage for those who still hankered after the old days, when dragons existed and life was kill or be killed. And his job was to make sure they didn't cause trouble…though he doubted what trouble a fat young man, a skinny boy and a grumpy bald man could cause. He waved them on.

"Up the hill, to the right of the Governor's Palace," he said tiredly. "Don't rob, don't steal and always obey the guards. Temple opens to visitors in one hour."

oOo

The ship glided into the harbour and the white sails were trimmed as she pulled into the most expensive moorings, the crew efficiently throwing ropes to be fastened to the bollards on the shore. The gangplank slammed down and two couples walked elegantly down onto the dock, facing the waiting guards with arrogance and disdain. The leading couple paused by the guard and handed over a letter, stamped in red wax and wrapped in a red ribbon.

"My letter of introduction," the stocky, black-haired man said, his blue eyes twinkling but holding himself elegantly. The beautiful woman on his arm smiled coldly, her blonde hair swept up into a complex braided knot, an aquamarine satin gown with fur shawl sheathing her slender shape. A light dusting of powder coated her face. "My companion is the Lady Astrid Hofferson, Heiress to half of Berk." The woman inclined her head.

"And the others…?" Behind then, a dapper blonde man in a sharp grey suit, white shirt and olive silk cravat was walking with his arm through the arm of a blonde woman who bore him a strong resemblance in a marsh green silk gown. The man twirled his cane.

"My man, I am Terje Thorston, Count of Wilderwest and I present my sister, the Countess Ragnahilde," he announced superiorly. "We wish to present ourselves to the noble Lord Dagur and then view your most sacred Skrill." The guard winced.

"Um, the Governor really doesn't like unannounced visitors!" he protested.

"Then take my letter of introduction," the jet-haired man ordered him. "I am Governor-elect of Berk and am here to meet my neighbour and discuss the Treaty before my accession…" Backing away at the threat of complex inter-island politics, the guard nodded to his colleagues and they swiftly summoned carriages to convey the honoured guests up to the Governor's Palace.

On arrival, there was chaos as the guards tried to rouse Dagur and his sister to get them ready for the unexpected but important visitors. The Governor's shouting and the crash of things being broken could be heard down in the hall, where the four guests were waiting.

"Obviously Dagur isn't a man for early starts," Snotlout commented, his eyes twinkling. The twins eyed the hall appreciatively, mentally calculating where they could place charges to efficiently blow the place up. It was a game they often played when they were out and about-much to the discomfort of the rest of the crew.

"Gottit!" Ruff grinned. "There, there and _there_!" Tuff nodded.

"You know, this is a nice place," he sighed. "It'll be a shame to blow it up!"

Upstairs, Heather heard the commotion and scrambled from bed, blinking awake. Since her disappointment on Dragon Island where that worm-slime Fury had betrayed her, she had moved back in with her brother and accepted her role as sister and hostess to the Governor. As she stumbled towards her dressing room, she was still fuming about Hiccup's escape and dreaming about her revenge… Yawning, she opened the door.

"Hello, Heather," Hiccup said from the closet. Heather gaped, her eyes wide with shock and hatred. She turned to call for the guards…to meet Astrid's fist. She staggered and collapsed unconscious. The blonde woman grinned at the pirate, still leaning casually against the wall.

"What have I told you about talking to other women?" she asked him spiritedly.

"Why am I going out with a super-violent Valkyrie?" he asked her back.

"Because you love me!" she said confidently, finding a scarf and gagging the girl.

"I knew it was something," he smiled and helped her bind the girl's wrists. He checked the room, then headed to the window. "Now, we need to get her to the ship…"

oOo

Inside the magnificent Temple of the Skrill, Fishlegs was almost having kittens with excitement, squeaking and jumping for joy at most of the exhibits…especially the enormous amber lump of crystal containing the grey and purple dragon. Sven grunted and sat by the door, looking bored while Arild wandered around, running his small hands over various artefacts. Most were chairs, tables, pictures and carvings but a couple were statues of bronze and iron. He peered at them…most were pretty close to the creature frozen in the amber crystal except one which looked like a roaring grey dragon with a huge, open mouth, rearing up on its back legs. He peered at Fish and then walked slowly up to Fishlegs and tugged his sleeve.

"I think that might be it," he murmured and Fishlegs nodded, looking interestedly at the statues and realising one of them was in fact a very unique cannon…

"Well done," he whispered and beckoned Sven to come over and inspect the artefact. Soon, they were muttering about the cannon and discussing how they would execute the next part of the plan. Bored, Arild wandered up to the Skrill and ran his hand over the smooth, surprisingly warm surface. The creature was perfectly preserved, almost looking as if it was watching. Then, as he stared, the eyeball jerked slightly to one side.

He gasped and backed away. But curiosity soon got the better of him and he walked closer, not knowing why he rapped his knuckles against the amber. The mad yellow eyes followed him and he felt the substance creak under his palm. He backed away. "Erm…Fish…" he muttered. "I…I think I may have done something…"

"Toothless…just don't touch anything…" Fishlegs said in a distracted voice, making some calculations in his book.

"May be too late…" the boy whimpered as the crystal creaked very loudly and a cracking noise sounded. Fishlegs and Sven looked up…along with the two guards by the door. "Fish…I really think you should look at this…" he said urgently. Sven grabbed the boy and hauled him back as a crack zig-zagged through the amber crystal. The guards shared a look and ran for it as the three pirates huddled by the cannon. There was another crack and the crystal shattered. The Skrill threw its head back, flung its wings wide and roared!

"Oh poop," said Arild.


	40. Chapter 40: The Dragon Boy

**Forty: The dragon boy.**

The roar reverberated through the Temple once more and the three watchers hunkered down even more urgently. The Skrill was casting around, disorientated from its long sleep and clearly very annoyed that it wasn't where it had last been.

"Um, Fish...what do we know about Skrills?" Arild asked urgently. "I-I didn't get that far in the Book..." The First Mate grabbed the Book of Dragons from his satchel and urgently flipped through the pages, tacitly admitting he hadn't either. His eyes narrowed.

"Strike Class, very rare, symbol of the Berserker Tribe...able to draw electricity into its body and fire bolts of lightning..."

"WHAT?" Sven gaped, peering over Fishlegs's shoulder. "No one said anything about lightning..."

"Until now..." The First Mate replied. "Look...no one was expecting it to wake up, to be honest...but we need to make use of it..." Arild peeked out from behind the weapon, his big green eyes wide with worry. He knew he had touched it and so, by implication, this was probably his fault. And he was horribly aware that the creature seemed to be looking for something. Behind him, Sven finished his task and winked. Then suddenly, a fire broke out in the Temple behind the crouching men.

"FIRE!" Sven yelled. "The dragon has set the Temple on fire!" There was a pause and the priests ran in, ready to attack the man for such blasphemy…until they saw the awake and very angry Skrill glaring at them.

"Odin be praised! It's true!" the first one shouted, his grey robes flapping.

"Ring the bell!" the second ordered. "Alert the town! Berserk rejoice! Our day of supremacy is at hand!"

"Day of _what?"_ Sven asked in shock. Fishlegs stared at Arild.

"What did you touch?" he asked the boy. Arild shrank back.

"Um…just the amber rock thingy," he admitted. Fishlegs opened his mouth to scold him but Arild got in first. "Hey! It was looking at me, okay? It kinda freaked me out…"

"Oh Gods, your father will kill me of this!" Fishlegs groaned.

"After he kills me," Arild corrected him gloomily. The Skrill roared again, sniffing. "And…um…why is it sniffing?"

"It's looking for something…" Sven guessed as the Priests began chanting and prostrating themselves before the angry and disorientated dragon. "Er…is that a good idea, Fish?"

"I would say not," Fishlegs admitted as the Skrill attacked the closest one. His screams filled the air and the others began to help him, whacking at the angry dragon with ceremonial staffs and brooms.

"Do you think they've even noticed the Temple is on fire, Fish?" Arild asked in a small voice. It was getting hot.

"Doubt it," the First Mate sighed. "Honestly, you come up with a perfectly serviceable plan…well, the Captain does…and no one has the decency to stick to it!"

"FIRE IN THE TEMPLE!" Sven tried again.

"Rescue the artefacts!" Fish added, nudging Arild and this time, the boy got his cue, grabbing a small ceremonial metal plaque as Fish and Sven grabbed the nearest 'statue'-the Thunderdrum cannon of Wrinkly the Wise. As the Priests continued their battle, the guards finally decided to hazard a look in…and saw the three 'pilgrims' rescuing artefacts. Seeing a good get-out activity, they ignored the struggling priests, grabbed a couple of statues and ran off themselves, to a volley on very un-priest-like language from the struggling devotands.

"Um…did that just happen?" Sven asked as they trotted round the temple and out of view of the town. He couldn't believe that they just got away with grabbing what they wanted and running for it.

"I would guess they really need some better guards," Fishlegs replied, matching his trot with Sven and carrying the pretty heavy weapon down towards the docks at speed. "It's about time for our diversion…" Arild glanced over his shoulder at the smoke pouring out of the Temple and saw something else emerge as well.

"Er…guys…I think we still have a problem…" the boy hissed urgently.

The Skrill threw itself into the air and roared…and then EVERY eye on Berserk turned to it. The dragon sniffed…then locked its mad yellow gaze on the fleeing Arild, roared…and dived after him…

oOo

Dagur was up, though hating it. He hated unexpected guests, unwanted guests and basically _guests_ but he knew he needed to see these-if only to get them to go away, So he dressed rapidly in black and walked irritably down to the Hall, being greeted very deferentially by the Heir to Berk and his charming and very playful escort. He narrowed his pale green eyes: Snotlout was an impressive man, his cool blue eyes focussed and movements and words carefully executed. The woman was blonde, beautiful and confident, the belted blue gown enhancing her beauty and emphasising her best points. She offered the Governor of Berserk her hand and he grasped it, pressing his lips to her skin.

"The Lady Astrid Hofferson, I presume," he oozed and she smiled coyly, fluttering her azure eyes.

"My Lord Governor," she smiled. "I am honoured."

"The Honour is all mine," he said silkily. "So why are you here. I heard Lady Astrid was rather a sober, serious woman…"

"Since I was widowed and gained control of my family's lands, I have let my hair down…so to speak…" She gave that confident smile and Dagur eyed her appreciatively. Then he heard the approach of the other two visitors-to see a flamboyant blond man in a dapper grey suit offer a curt bow, his sister curtseying at his side.

"Terje Thorston and Ragnahilde Thorston, Count and Countess of Wilderwest," the man introduced himself. "I am utterly delighted to visit your island, sir. And we would be most honoured to visit the Temple of your magnificent Skrill." Dagur eyed them suspiciously: he had never heard of them and he was naturally sceptical. Forcing himself to be civil, he straightened up.

"Lord Snotlout-I would be honoured to discuss the Treaty with you…" he said. "As soon as my sister arrives, we can tour the town and all visit the sacred Temple before we set to negotiations." He snapped his fingers and a servant ran up the stairs to the room of the Governor's sister. Dagur was tapping his foot impatiently. his eyes cold and expression menacing. Then the servant erupted onto the landing, his face panicked.

"My Lord! Your sister-she's gone!"

oOo

Elias, Bucket and Mulch were waiting on the ship when Astrid and Hiccup arrived back-with their cargo. Wrapped in a blanket and trussed up like a chicken, the captive was kicking and furious. The men looked up in shock as the couple swiftly carried the woman into the spare cabin and tossed her onto the bed. Astrid pulled her gag down as Hiccup stared at her from the doorway, his arms folded across his chest and carefully keeping his distance. Seeing her again was stirring up a lot of memories that he'd rather not revisit.

"You bastard!" Heather shrieked, writhing against her bonds. "My brother is going to _carve_ you to pieces!"

"As opposed to you trying to cut me up?" Hiccup asked her pointedly. "Nothing says 'break up' as effectively as trying to slaughter someone." Heather writhed and raged wildly, her eyes flashing with hatred.

"Untie me and I'll cut off every unnecessary piece of you before I really make you suffer, starting with your…"

"You seriously were with her for _two years_?" Astrid asked him. Heather spat in fury as he gave an embarrassed shrug.

"So this is your new whore?" she shouted. "This skanky little skinny…"

"Woman who whipped your scrawny ass!" Astrid cut her off, gagging her again, against her screams and unrepeatable curses. She looked up at Hiccup with a very cynical expression. "Babe-your choice in women before me was absolutely disastrous!"

"Actually, Milady, it was _after_ you abandoned me," he shot back with a lopsided smile. "I think you scrambled my brain…" She moved over to him and kissed him very pointedly on the lips, her hands cupping his cheeks as his hands slid gently down to rest on her waist. "And that isn't helping," he murmured softly, leaning close to her. "But I'm prepared to take the risk…" Her fingers slid up to comb through his wild auburn hair.

"Fun though this is, babe-in reminding this bitch what she's missing…" Astrid reminded him, "there is a point to this." He closed his green eyes for a long moment and sighed. Then he straightened up and turned to face Heather, his expression cold and determined.

"Heather, I am sorry I hurt your feelings," he said quietly. "I treated you very poorly because I had been hurt myself. You never respected my wishes about a relationship because you saw far more than was ever there. And in the end, I know what I said was brutal. But what you did after was more brutal." He paused and walked right over to stand by her, staring down into her grey eyes and inspecting her helpless shape. He knew she would feel vulnerable but he really had no other choices: Dagur was vicious and unpredictable and Heather was really the only lever that he had against the Berserker Governor.

She glared at him, her eyes filled with hatred. He leaned over her, his eyes locking with hers. "But there is a bigger problem. _Drago_. After you had tortured me, you wanted to sell me to him, didn't you? To spare Berserk?" He pulled her gag down again. She spat in his face.

"I'll get to watch you die!" she hissed. He stared into her eyes.

"No, we'll all die unless your brother wises up!" Hiccup told her coldly. "Drago does not tolerate any rival and will destroy Berserk as he will Berk…just a few days later. If you harboured any thoughts of maybe going back to Dragon Island…don't bother. He's attacked it and killed everyone there."

"You lie!" she snarled.

"Ask your brother why all the remaining pirate vessels have safe harbour in Berk!" he breathed, leaning very close. "Everyone who wants to live is lining up against Drago…and Berserk will be out on their own. When Drago falls…those who sat back will have to answer to the victors." She stared at him and laughed in his face.

"And you will be one of those victors?" she sneered. He smiled.

"Why do you think you're here?" he told her simply. "My lady will keep you under wraps until I speak to Dagur and we come to an arrangement."

"He'll never deal with a wretched slave!" she spat.

"And yet you were itching to get into my leggings, Heather-even when I was half-dead from the galley," he taunted her. "How sad and desperate does that make you?" Her eyes flared but he replaced her gag. "Never mind-never happened and never going to. Besides, now I have a plan!"

The door of the cabin burst open and Mulch looked in. The little hairy man looked very apologetic.

"Sorry, Cap'n, but we may have a problem," he said in an embarrassed voice. Hiccup and Astrid followed him onto the deck to see Bucket and Elias staring, open-mouthed, at the town. They glanced up and both stared as well. "You see, Cap'n," Mulch said apologetically, "there seems to be a dragon flying around over the town." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Oh Thor," he murmured. "Arild!"

oOo

Fishlegs and Sven were persisting in their flight down the town through the chaos caused by the sudden appearance _alive_ of the mythical Skrill, symbol of Berserk. People were staring, chanting, running away from the dragon, running _towards_ the dragon and generally milling around the place. Law and order seemed to have gone out of the window…which was handy as the pirates continued their escape. Arild was getting bumped and barged by the townsfolk as he tried to keep up with the pirates. Lack of height and definite lack of mass meant that the small boy found himself bounced around and he soon lost sight of the others, surrounded by a sea of people in unfamiliar coats and tunics. Then someone slammed into his back and he ended up on his hands and knees and he dropped the plaque.

Frantically, he grabbed the silver metal boss and someone trod on his hand. He yelped and crawled forward, fielding a kick that had him yelping again. Finally, bruised and nursing his painful hand, the boy managed to scramble to his feet. He had become turned round and was unsure which way to go now. Breathing hard and feeling anxious, he found a doorway and pressed his skinny body in, catching his breath. Then he scrambled up onto the windowsill next to the door and peered around, finally seeing the top of the masts that marked the harbour and with a sigh of relief, he jumped down and tried to make his way against the tide of people.

It was still problematic, as he was caught and bumped consistently, no matter how hard he pressed himself against the side of the houses and workshops lining the sheets. Miserably, he picked himself off the floor for the dozenth time, feeling bruised and dizzy and headed on again. He was desperately hoping his Dad wouldn't be too mad at him for accidentally waking the dragon. It wasn't as if he had _meant_ to wake it up…he had just been curious because the dragon had been watching him, the eyes moving and following him. And he felt he just had to touch the amber rock surrounding the dragon, wondering how the dragon could be entombed but still be alive.

He paused to catch his breath and stared at the metal plaque he had grasped. It was a shiny silver with a picture of the Skrill in flight with its wings out and jagged lines around the dragon's head. His bright green eyes widened. He wondered what the lines meant. Then he saw the crowds begin to clear and he pulled himself together, tightened his small hands round the plaque and began to trot towards the harbour. But he had only got halfway down the street when the crowd totally dispersed and he found himself alone in the street.

And behind him there was a ferocious roar. Arild turned, his eyes wide and face white with fear as the Skrill landed a few yards behind him, its eyes locked on him. He backed away and it moved predatorily towards him, its eyes narrow and wings unfurled as he fell over his feet backwards. Crab-crawling urgently, he found himself pressed against a wall and tried to get up, his eyes locked on the approaching dragon.

"Er, hello?" he whimpered. The Skrill growled. "Please don't eat me!"

The Skrill hissed and closed on the boy. Arild slid down to crouch on the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible. He curled up, his head down, clutching the plaque almost as protection. Arild felt the warm huff of the dragon's breath on his hand and he raised his hand to try to protect himself. The dragon stilled, its breathing loud in the boy's ears. Timidly, Arild lifted his green eyes and stared up into the acid yellow gaze of the dragon, seeing it looking at him with the same interest it had shown through the amber substance. Puzzled and very scared, Arild lifted his chin slightly.

"Why haven't you killed me?" he asked softly. The dragon gave a small huff and edged closer. "You didn't like being in that amber stuff, did you?" he asked quietly. "Maybe…you wanna be friends?" And he gently extended his hand. The dragon growled and the boy faltered, closing his eyes and looking down miserably at the dragon's rejection.

And then the Skrill pressed its muzzle into his hand.

oOo

"What do you mean, 'gone'?" Dagur shouted, his face twisted in rage. Snotlout and Tuffnut shared a look and the 'Count of Wilderwest' backed away, allowing the enraged Governor space to punch his man. "FIND HER!"

"My Lord…you have my sympathies," Snotlout said calmly. "I can see this is a bad time. Maybe my escort and I will come back later when your poor sister is found." Dagur turned on him, his face puce with fury…and then he forcibly calmed himself.

"Perhaps that would be for the best…" he growled as the twins headed for the door and waited to be let out. Snotlout bowed and 'Astrid' curtseyed…before Dagur grabbed her wrist and dragged her close, his eyes narrowing. "I knew something felt off," he hissed. "You aren't the woman from the Trial, the one Fury looked at and who was with the boy. You're an imposter!"

Cami kicked him in the knee and then crashed her elbow into his middle as he bent forward. "You took your time!" she snapped. "Honestly. Just because I'm a blonde woman doesn't mean I'm _her_!" And she punched him hard in the face and ran for the door. The manservant made to stop her but Snotlout leapt froward and grabbed him, flooring him with a solid punch, then throwing the guard who tried to intercept.

"C'mon, Cami!" Snotlout growled, grabbing the pirate, who had grabbed her knives and was readying for a fight. "This is not the time or the place. It's about to get very interesting here!" They sprinted out of the door, past the guards as Dagur erupted from the building.

"Stop them!" he shouted. "They're imposters! They've kidnapped my sister!" The guards stared at him in shock and confusion as the four people who were escaping clearly _didn't_ have the Governor's sister with them. But, obedient to a man, they turned towards the fleeing escapees…as another guard panted up.

"My Lord! The Temple!" he gasped. Dagur glared at him.

"What now?" he snapped.

"Um…it's on fire…" he gasped, waving an arm in the direction of the huge plume of black smoke.

"WHAT?!" Dagur screamed, clamping his hands to the sides of his head. "HOW?" All his men subtly backed away.

"Um…my Lord…the Skrill…"

"Gods! The Skrill! Did the Priests get it out? Is it safe?" Dagur asked urgently. The guard backed away even more nervously.

"Um…my Lord…" And he pointed to the sky. "It escaped!"

oOo

Hiccup was sprinting up the docks when he ran into Sven and Fishlegs, panting under the weight of the cannon. Both men were bright red, sweating profusely and looked exhausted. The cannon was beautiful, elegantly carved and decorated and clearly a masterpiece of engineering. But there was no sign of the small, tousled-haired shape of his son.

"We…we got it…" Fishlegs gasped. Sven cast him a jaundiced eye, convinced he had been carrying more of the weight of the very solid weapon.

"And it all went smoothly?" Hiccup asked him pointedly. Fishlegs looked guilty.

"Um…as well as expected," he admitted. Hiccup scowled, his eyes frantically scanning the docks.

"So why is my son missing and why is there a freaking DRAGON flying over the town?" he shouted. Fishlegs grimaced.

"Oh Thor…" he gulped. Hiccup stared at him angrily.

"Get the weapon to the ship and ready the regular cannon, just in case," he commanded.

"Did you get her?" Sven asked as he lifted the weapon again. Hiccup flinched.

"Yeah, it was wonderful warm reunion," he snarked. "Astrid is keeping an eye on her. Please make sure she doesn't kill Heather and Heather doesn't escape. I need to go and find my son!" Fishlegs grabbed his arm.

"I'm really sorry, Hiccup," he said genuinely. "It was utter chaos. He must have got swept up in the crowd!" The Captain stared at him for a moment…then turned away.

"Get back to the ship," he said coldly. "I know you did your best, Fish. Now I have to hope he's okay…" And he sprinted up from the docks, heading in the direction of the loudest screams because he reckoned-from experience-that his son would be found in the place where the greatest chaos was happening. His side was hurting fiercely and heart pounding in his chest. He was feeling sick with fear when he could hear roars and shouts and he elbowed fiercely through the melee before he broke through to an empty space…to see the dragon leaning over his son.

"ARILD!" he shouted.

The dragon's head snapped round to face him and a growl vibrated through the sleek dark grey and purple body. There were wings half-unfurled over its back and a long, spiny tail whipping behind it as acid-yellow eyes with narrow black pupils focussed on the pirate. Behind the monster, there was a small shape sitting curled back against a wall, tousled black hair and bright green eyes visible. Hiccup saw him move and felt some of the weight lift from his chest.

"Dad?" came the little voice. The dragon turned back to him and the boy stretched his arm out to the dragon. Without hesitation, the dragon pushed its face into his hands and Hiccup saw his son's face fold into a wide grin, eyes sparkling in delight.

"Son?" Hiccup advanced warily, keeping his hands by his sides, not far from his swords. "Are you okay?" The boy scrambled to his feet and kept his hands on the dragon's scaly face, then broke away and ran to his father as Hiccup ran towards him, sweeping the boy into his arms and hugging him fiercely. Hiccup felt the skinny arms wrap around his chest and the face press against him.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dad," the boy murmured. Then he raised his head and stared up at his Dad with worried green eyes. The pirate shifted the boy in his grasp, staring into the pale, worried face. Hiccup glanced over his son at the dragon, standing mere feet away.

"Do I need to ask why this dragon is here?" Hiccup asked sternly. The boy gulped.

"Um…I didn't mean to…" Arild mumbled, looking down.

"Arild…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake it up but I think it was already awake because it was looking at me through the amber stuff and I only stroked it honestly…well, I tapped it and then it cracked and then the dragon broke free and then it set fire to the Temple and escaped and then I got lost and I looked for Fishlegs and I could see the masts but then it found me and I thought it would eat me so I put my hand out and then it was rubbing its nose against my hand and it's there. Sorry, Dad."

"Arild…" Hiccup's lips were quirked up in a smile at the explanation which the boy had managed without taking a breath and _with_ a lot of pleading looks.

"I-I think he likes me, Dad…" the boy said hopefully, his eyes big and optimistic.

"Oh Thor, please don't let him say what I think he wants to…" Hiccup murmured.

"Can-can I keep him?"

"Yup. Thanks for nothing, Thor!" Hiccup grumbled under his breath, then turned his gaze back to the boy, managing to free an arm so he could lift the little pointed chin and stare into the innocent green eyes. "You know that dragons are fierce and dangerous and breathe fire, don't you?"

"Um…I think Fishlegs told me this one breathes lightning or something?"

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better!" Hiccup sighed. "Do you know what happens when fire…or lightning…comes into contact with wood, don't you?"

"Um…it burns?" Arild answered and then slapped a hand over his mouth. His whole face fell and his eyes began to shimmer with tears. "Oh no…" Instantly, the dragon gave a small growl and lurched a step closer. Arild half-turned his ahead to look at the dragon. "It's okay, Stormy. It's just my Dad…and he says…"

"DON'T MOVE! AND STEP AWAY FROM THE DRAGON!"

Arild's head snapped up and he looked alarmed. His arms closed tighter around Hiccup. The dragon lowered his head and growled, acid yellow eyes narrowing as it surveyed the forces facing them. But Hiccup's face lost all its colour and the forest green eyes widened in an expression of utter fear. Almost in a daze, he turned to face the speaker as Arild felt him tremble.

Flanked by a score of heavily armed guards was the Governor of Berk, Dagur the Deranged.


	41. Chapter 41: The Plan

**Forty-One: The Plan**

"YOU!" Dagur recognised the pirate immediately and his face twisted into a sadistic expression of triumph. "Arrest that man! He's an escaped slave!"

Hiccup stepped backwards instinctively, finding himself hard against the growling dragon, his arms wrapped protectively around his son and trembling hard. The dragon growled and nudged him as he felt his spine turn to ice. This was what he had feared, the encounter that he wrestled with in his nightmares…especially that horrific vision he had endured that night they had found out they would have to go to Berserk. Every muscle tensed but he sensed that the dragon would protect his son. Cautiously, he put the boy down and pushed him behind him, next to the dragon. Trembling hard, he took a tiny step forward, dropping his hands to his swords.

"No, I am Captain Fury, pirate," he growled. "And I suggest you back up if you ever want to see your sister again!" Dagur's eyes widened in shock and horror before hatred replaced everything.

"I am going to take you and torture you to death," he growled, a heavy sabre clenched in his fist. "And there will be condemned men who will pity you for your suffering because I will take months and _years_ to end you. Hand me my sister and I will make your death merciful." Hiccup drew his swords and raised them, his emerald eyes hard.

"I've tasted your mercy," he said bitterly, shifting his weight and readying himself for battle. "I have scars all over my back from your mercy. I have nightmares from your mercy. And I will never forgive your mercy, Dagur. So if you attack me, if you kill me-and my crew slits your sister's throat!"

"Who'll know when you're taken and screaming and begging me for death?" Dagur snarled. "Or maybe I'll torture the boy. Your son? Maybe his screams will persuade you to be a bit more helpful!" The warmth and light left Hiccup's eyes, replaced by cold fury. His knuckles whitened and he leaned forward.

"Harm him and I will exterminate your entire tribe," he breathed. Dagur laughed, the crazed sound loud in the sudden silence. And then his men charged the pirate.

The first guard didn't even see him move, merely feeling the blade of the sword slide between his ribs. He was still staring stupidly as the the blade that had killed him was tugged back, slicing round and slitting a pair of throats before impaling the man standing behind them. The guard hit the floor as the pirate danced over him, swords carving out and round, stabbing and slashing with fearsome precision and utter abandon. Blood sprayed as the pirate dropped to a knee to avoid a wild slash before impaling the man who tried to cut at him, disembowelling another and hamstringing a third.

Dagur gazed in utter shock. As a slave, in chains and condemned to die in the galley, Fury had been sarcastic, quietly brave though scared and very, very brutalised by the Governor but he had never imagined the man was a walking battalion. Yet he had scythed down half his squad in a little under a minute, protecting the boy and driving Dagur's men back. The Berserker Governor waved his sword in a rage. "CHARGE HIM!" he roared. "I want the boy. AND I WANT MY DRAGON!"

Arild pressed against the dragon, shocked and astonished at the pirate's sudden ferocity. The others had told him how fiercely his Dad had fought after he had fallen on Drago's ship, how furiously he had responded to the thought he had lost the boy but Arild hadn't really believed it...until now. He had seen the fear in his father's face and heard the sudden cold fury in his voice, especially when his son was threatened. The horrible red-haired man was still glaring at Arild and seemed to want to get his hands on the dragon. And while his Dad was really fighting his way scarily through the armed guards, the red-haired man was edging around the battle towards the small, black-haired boy, his sword raised. Trembling, he pressed harder against the dragon and felt the Skrill rumble a warning at the aggressor.

"Help," he whispered as Dagur closed on the boy, his pale green eyes locking on the dragon's face.

"You're magnificent," he exulted. "Gods, I have waited my entire life for you…now Berserk can resume its rightful place as ruler of the Archipelago…and beyond. And you will achieve all that. I will use your power to smite my enemies. Wow, that makes me feel all tingly. _Smiting_ sounds like so much fun! And we can smite away all day long. Now what am I going to call you? Gotta have _death_ in it, hasn't it, boy? Howsabout Deathbringer? Deathwing? Deathfly? Deathdeath? Er…we can finalise the details later…once you kill Fury for me!"

Arild stared. The man had started scarily and then had started rambling…which was even more scary. But he was very extra sure that he wasn't going to let the horrible man steal Stormy. He pressed back against the dragon and felt his palms rest against the warm, scaly skin. He knew he was breathing hard and could see a couple of men moving round to flank his father. Without thinking, he darted forward. "LOOK OUT, DAD!" he shouted as one raised his sword. Hiccup ducked, swinging his sword round and slashing at the man, bringing his other up to block a swipe at his own head. But Dagur swooped as well, lunging forward and grabbing the suddenly vulnerable small shape and lifting him up, helpless.

"DAD! HELP!" the boy cried. Hiccup stared up, wrenched from his rage by the terrified cry.

"Okay, Fury-drop the swords or you'll be looking for a new son!" Dagur growled and pressed the edge of his sword against the boy's thin neck. Wide green eyes brimmed with tears and begged his father for help and, breathing hard, the pirate lowered his bloody swords.

"Leave him alone," Hiccup said quietly. "It's me you want…"

"NO," Dagur sneered, "Actually I want you both _and_ the dragon!"

"Stormy…help…" Arild whispered, tears streaking his face as the edge of the sword bit harder into his skin.

"I don't think _my_ Skrill will help you, urchin!" the Berserker sneered and lifted the boy higher. And then there was a roar. Completely fearless, Dagur turned to face a dragon with arched back, bared teeth and slitted acid yellow eyes. "That's it, baby…come to Daddy…" he said confidently.

The Skrill slashed at him and tore his arm open. Giving the most piercing scream, Dagur dropped Arild and staggered back, eyes utterly shocked.

"It…it _attacked_ me!" he shouted. Hiccup barged past him, kicking him to the floor and grabbed the sprawled boy firmly in his arms.

"You okay, bud?" he murmured. The boy nodded, beyond words, as his father faced the angry dragon. "And you…if you care for him, you'll get us outta here and away from them!" The dragon inspected him narrowly, then opened his wings, grabbed the pirate tightly in his back paws and lifted off, shooting up into the air. Staring up, open-mouthed, the Governor of Berserk was struck dumb…for about three seconds.

"BRING THEM DOWN!"

oOo

Racing through the town, the fugitives glanced back and found that all attention was being focussed a little further down the hill…where the dragon had landed. They had efficiently knocked down a quartet of guards stupid enough to try to impede their flight and stolen their weapons. Since then, no one had been following them so they gradually staggered to a stop, breathing hard and catching their breath. Snotlout was bright red, Cami's hair had completely escaped from the elegant knot it had been coiled in and the hem of her gown was stained with mud. For some reason best known only to Odin, the twins had managed to get covered in cloudberry pie. Snotlout managed a double-take as Ruffnut picked a piece of pastry out of her hair.

"Do I need to ask?" he sighed.

"Hey- _he_ started it!" she protested, waving vigorously at her twin. Grinning, Tuff wiped a big handful of pie off his face and tasted it.

"This is the best pie we've ever stolen!" he proclaimed.

"Yeah-and then you threw it at me!"

"You threw it back!"

" _ENOUGH!_ Gods, I have no idea how Hiccup puts up with you!" Cami sighed, exasperated, then glanced at Snotlout. "Have we lost them?"

"Only because they are concentrating on the dragon," he admitted, then saw the creature rise into the air and his eyes picked out the figures clamped in its fearsome paws. "Oh, Thor…and my cousin and his son!"

"AWESOME!" Tuff exclaimed, his face admiring. "Wow! Fury gets _all_ the cool things to do!"

"Speaking of which-shouldn't we be hearing explosions by now?" Cami asked him pointedly, readjusting her skirts for better running. Tuff waved his hands airily, grinning madly.

"Madame, you are speaking with an artist!" he replied in an offended tone. "You question my diligence and the sense of timing with which I have imbued the explosion. But my instinctive understanding of the destructive process means that my sense of timing and theatre are all but unparalleled…"

"You mean you set the fuse wrong," Ruff sighed. "It should have gone off by now but could go any time!"

"And you're the _best_ Fury has?" Cami groaned. Snotlout nodded.

"Actually, they're pretty effective," he admitted. "Blew up my family's house from some stupid distance while their cannon was parked on a roof!"

"Happy days!" Tuff sighed and his sister clouted him. "Yeah-you did your part too, sis," he added with affection.

"So what do we do about dragon boy and the flying Captain?" Cami asked shortly, straightening up and stalking down the hill. They could see weapons being readied to fire at the swooping Skrill.

"We…interfere," Snotlout decided to Cami's very cynical expression. "But we head towards the ship as well. We have a plan and if we don't do our part, we will be facing Berserk as well as Drago!"

Then behind them, an almighty explosion sounded, followed by another…and then another. The Governor's mansion was consumed in flames with black smoke billowing into the sky and pieces of masonry from the shattered shell continuing to rain down on the town. Everyone turned to look at Tuffnut.

"Ah, there it is," he grinned.

oOo

Hiccup had never felt anything like it. _Fear._ Absolute, total and utter fear, clasped in the paws of a monster that shouldn't exist and had been frozen for centuries in some amber substance that his son had managed to disturb. Fear that he would be dropped and dashed to death on the roofs of the town hundreds of feet below with the boy. Fear that he would drop his son. Fear that he would be eaten. Fear that he would fail and Arild and Astrid and everyone he cared for would perish or be enslaved by Drago. Fear that he would disgrace himself by screaming at the flight.

"Dad! Look! I can see the ship from up here!" Arild shouted excitedly.

"Oh Thor, Oh Thor, oh Thor…" Hiccup prayed in a panic. His legs were swinging free over a horribly huge drop, the dragon's claws were digging agonisingly into his torn and recently stitched side and he knew Dagur wouldn't give up.

"Oh look…that house has just blown up!" Arild added, craning his neck to look up at the dragon. He stretched out his small hand and stroked the dragon's neck gently. "Stormy-can we go and have a closer look?"

"Um…why Stormy?" Hiccup asked, trying to make his voice not sound like a panicked squeak as they banked sharply and swooped up over the village to circle the burning ruins of the Governor's mansion. Professionally, he noted the accuracy of Ruff and Tuff's demolition job and a brief smile flickered across his lips.

"Because his colours look like a stormy sky, Dad," Arild explained, his green eyes briefly flicking to inspect his father. Hiccup had him in a death grip and his face was white. "Don't you like flying?"

"Um…less keen on not being in charge of where we're going," he admitted. "Why do you think I like taking the helm so much? Bud-can you get… _Stormy_ …to take us back to the ship?"

"Okay. Stormy-can we get back to the ship…" Arild asked simply and pointed. The dragon gave a small growl and turned on a wingtip, then glided down over the village. The breeze was cold in Hiccup's face as the dragon half-folded his wings and they accelerated. Then he heard Dagur scream.

"FIRE!"

Nets flew up into the air, wrapping the dragon tightly and fouling his wings. With a mournful roar, he fell from the sky, wrapping himself around the man and boy in his paws. With a crash, they crunched through the tiled roof of a small cottage and slammed hard into the ground. Stunned, the dragon gave a pathetic groan and Hiccup struggled against the ropes of the net, scarcely less bruised or winded. Arild was semi-conscious, whimpering and cradling his splinted arm. And then the door smashed open and guards surrounded them. Hiccup stared up into the enraged and crazed face of Dagur the Deranged.

"Now I have you all…" he gloated. "So we can now talk about my sister…"

oOo

Astrid was prowling the deck furiously, her axe twirling in her hands. She had seen the dragon flying around, seen the explosion and seen the dragon go down…but nothing since. Sven was sitting with Heather who was chained as well as roped in the spare cabin and was struggling and cursing intermittently. Fishlegs and Roar were manning the cannons and Bucket had cleaned the deck for the sixth time in sheer anxiety by the time Snotlout, Cami and the twins raced back. Astrid looked up in worry as they arrived back.

"Where's Hiccup?" she demanded. Snotlout looked completely confused-and then worried.

"I thought he was with you!" he replied in shock.

"He left because Arild got separated from Fish and Sven when the dragon woke up," she sighed. They shared a look and then both glanced up at the town. "Gods, you don't think that…"

"That boy could get into trouble in an empty room!" Snotlout noted with a wry grin. "Even if he isn't Hiccup's blood kin, he sure tries hard to be! Of course he was with it!"

"WHAT?" Tuff asked, confused.

"The dragon has been captured…and so have Hiccup and little Toothless," his twin told him, smacking him round the back of the head not so gently.

"Perfect!" Cami growled. "Now we have to mount a rescue mission…" Astrid grabbed her arm and stared deep into her eyes.

"No! We stick with the plan," she said firmly. "Fish…get ready for phase two. Have the teams ready to go as soon as they can. No one will be looking at the docks now…and certainly not at the galleys…" Whooping, the twins high-fived.

"Finally, we get to do something awesome!" Tuff grinned.

"And get out of these stupid clothes," Ruff added, already shrugging off her stole. "Can you get my buttons…" she asked her twin as they made their way to their bunks. Smirking, Cami turned to Astrid and realised the girl was watching her. The pirate fluffed up her hair and nodded.

"I may have ruined your reputation, Lady Astrid," she teased and surprisingly, Astrid just smiled back.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that, Captain Camicazi," she replied. "I'm having far more fun in these few weeks back with Hiccup than I've had in the five years I was forced to give him up. My precious reputation was something my father fostered-not me. The only reputation and title I want is as his wife!" Cami winked at her.

"Good answer," she replied and headed off to change as well.

An hour later, a couple of small fishing craft were bobbing gently across the harbour towards the mass of slave galleys that composed Dagur's feared Berserker fleet. Not being averse to slavery and being utterly ruthless meant that the Governor had no qualms in making all his naval vessels dependent not only on wind but also on human power. And even in port, the slaves had no respite, chained miserably to their oars awaiting the next command by the galley master.

As soon as the leading fishing vessel floated by the first galley, three shapes lowered themselves into the water. Roar and the twins silently swam to the nearest galley and slithered in through the oar ports, staring at the shocked slaves. They pressed their fingers to their lips and then silently crept up on the galley-master, taking him out of action. With a few comforting words, they efficiently began to unlock the chains and free the slaves. Blinking, shivering and shocked, they were frightened, hostile and pitifully grateful as the pirates helped them swim to the fishing ships and scramble aboard. Tuff and Roar checked for any other slaves in the cages, but they were empty…and then Tuff left a little present as they swam on to the next ship.

As they moved from ship to ship, more and more slaves wanted to help them by swimming to further ships and releasing more of the slaves in a human chain reaction. Tuff and Ruff had their time taken up by planting charges on every ship they liberated while Roar, Sven, Bucket and Mulch-who were in the boats-were having to ferry freed slaves to the _Night Fury_ before returning to fetch another load. Finally, they had visited all fifteen ships of the fleet and Dagur had no slaves left. The cages in the last ship had included a handful of woman and the twins had willingly and sympathetically helped them back to the pirate vessel, helping them aboard and to the waiting crew.

Most of the slaves had accepted the chance to take the trading vessel the pirates had arranged to be sailed into Berserk the previous day and they sailed that hour-but a dozen volunteered to join the crew of the _Night Fury_ -including a shabby, shamed older woman who requested to speak with Snotlout. Without any hesitation, the Heir to Berk came over…and his jaw dropped.

"Jannicke!" he gasped, recognising the cook from the Jorgensen mansion who had been his friend for years. "But how-how are you here?" She looked ashamed and stared at the deck self-consciously.

"When that young boy escaped, someone told Master Magne that I had spoken to the two strangers who rescued him," she admitted. "He immediately arrested me and shipped me out to his friend Dagur as a slave." Eyes widening in shock, Snotlout laid a hand on her ragged arm and she flinched.

"Jannicke…I am so sorry," he murmured, distraught.

"I-I can't go back…" she said. "He…I…" Impulsively, Snotlout hugged her, his eyes filled with pain and anger.

"If Hiccup hadn't already killed him, I'd kill him myself," he growled as he felt her cry. She stiffened.

"Master Hiccup?" she murmured. Gently, Snotlout looked at her, hearing the curious note in her tone.

"Jannicke?" he murmured and she sighed.

"Master Magne boasted about how he spied on young Master Hiccup and lied about what he saw," she sighed. "He also told his manservant that he had done it to remove you so he could get the family business." She looked at the deck. "And he wanted Lady Astrid for his own…but she refused him four times. Everything he did was for his own benefit. He was a bad man." Hugging her once more, the Heir pulled away and looked across to Astrid and Fishlegs.

"She is an excellent cook," he suggested with a smile.

"And you're suggesting Sven isn't?" Fishlegs replied, his mouth quirking. Sven had precisely two recipes: fish stew and brown meat stew. He used them in strict rotation. Roar cast him a glance and then had to look away to prevent himself from laughing as Snotlout grinned.

"I'm saying that Jannicke can cook more than two dishes, can cater for the expanded number of crew and may manage something healthy for a growing boy!" His voice was passionate. "Um…if you don't mind staying. If not…"

"I will take you on as my cook," Astrid promised and took the older woman's hand. "Snotlout's recommendation is more than enough for me." Looking up with uncertain, hazel eyes, the cook gave a small smile.

"I-I think I'd like that," she murmured, "though I should probably cook for the boys here first." A small smile warmed her face. "Which way to the galley?"

As she was shown below decks by Roar and-surprisingly-Cami's colleague, Mathilda, Astrid joined Fishlegs, Cami and the twins at the prow, staring across the darkening harbour. Afternoon was waning and they now needed a new plan. They had achieved everything Fury had set out for them in his meticulous plan-ruined only by the miraculous reappearance of the Skrill. The galleys were bobbing up and down innocently, the faint creak of timbers audible above the plash of the waves.

"How long this time?" Snotlout sighed and Tuff winked.

"Any time about…now…" he said, gesturing across the harbour as the first of the galleys exploded. And then, in a line of explosions spread through the fleet of galleys, blasting the slave ships to matchwood. Smiling, Cami leaned on the front rail, watching the carnage and the reflections of the burning, sinking ships in the harbour before she glanced up as Snotlout moved alongside.

"He really is the man for the grand gesture," she reminisced, watching the remnants of the Berserker fleet sink. "But Mathilda checked: the word in town is that he, Arild and that dragon are prisoners of the Governor…" There was a silence and every eye turned to Astrid, who stared back, her face pale.

"Which _of course_ was the one thing he really feared," she sighed. "So how do we get them out?"

"Full frontal assault would be useless," Cami mused. "Too heavily armed…"

"And our attempt at getting him handed over failed because he saw through your disguise," Snotlout added and ducked the half-hearted swat she aimed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, not exactly _Milady,_ " she shot back.

"And I doubt he would hand them all over just for Heather," Fishlegs said thoughtfully.

"Dude-you're not thinking like the Captain!" Tuffnut scolded them, leaning precariously on the figurehead-a black dragon with unfurled wings and acid green eyes. "Any plan to get him out has to be wild, insane and totally over the top…because we all know the Captain manages to get himself into messes about ten times bigger than anticipated."

"Granted," his twin continued, "so why are you offering our best bargaining chip for him when we have a much bigger bait?"

"What bait?" Astrid asked.

"Berserk!"


	42. Chapter 42: The Deal

**A/N: May have got a bit carried away. I am aware that Skrills are belligerent and almost impossible to train-but this one has been stuck in Deathsong amber for centuries. I reckon he's just a little grateful to the person who freed him...and so a little more trainable...**

 **Forty-Two: The Deal**

They threw him back into the cage without any care and his legs buckled instantly under him, but his hands found the floor before his face-just. He was breathing hard but he looked up urgently to check that his son was safe. Arild's big green eyes looked up at him in worry, his skinny little body pressed into the far corner of the cage, hard by the scaly bulk of Stormy. Hiccup coughed, tasted blood and then pushed himself up to his knees.

"You okay, bud?" he asked, checking his son for more injuries-and then Arild scrambled straight to him, pressing himself into a hard hug.

"My head still hurts," he admitted, "but I'm okay. Stormy seems scared." Hiccup hugged him carefully, then crawled over to the Skrill. He sat in the corner with Arild in his lap, feeling the boy fidget but reach a hand up to touch the dragon. "Dad…does that man want Stormy to be his?"

"I think so."

"And if Stormy doesn't want to but wants to stay with me? What will happen?" There was fear in the soft voice. Hiccup sighed and squeezed the boy harder.

"Then we'll make sure he comes with us, son," he found himself saying, sighing inwardly. _His crew had the twins, Sven, Bucket…how could a dragon make it any weirder? And at least the ship was named after a dragon, right?_

"Oh, I doubt that!" Dagur announced from the doorway. "None of you are going anywhere-except you, Fury. You are slowly and painfully going to Hel." Taking a measured breath, the pirate stared up.

"Is that the one close to Freezing-To-Death or the Hel by Lava Lout Island?" he asked dryly. "I can tell you an old navigating tip about…"

"SILENCE!" Dagur raged, motioning his men to wrench the door open. They scrambled into the cage and hauled the pirate out-but not before he pushed his son against the Skrill, casting the dragon a pleading look to watch over his son. Wrestling furiously, Hiccup found himself facing the Governor and tried to pull away from the hand that grasped his face. "I am going to break you, Fury-and your son is going to watch. And if he doesn't hand that dragon over to me, I will torture him as well."

"I'm not afraid," Arild muttered, pressed against the warmth of the Skrill for comfort.

"Strip him!" Dagur snarled and the guards fumbled with Hiccup's leather armour until they were able to drag it off-and then they hauled his deep red tunic off, leaving his torso bare. He heard Arild gasp at the sight of his lashes, of the scars over his pale skin, of the sewn wound in his side where he had saved his son. Self-conscious, his lean, toned muscles were tense as he was turned back to face his son and pressed against the door of the cage. For a moment, there was raw fear in his eyes, realising what Dagur planned-and then he forced his expression to grow calmer. He didn't struggle as his wrists were tied to the bars, as the leather bit into his arms and he stared at his son's frightened expression. He heard a whip shaken out and cracked behind him.

"It's okay, bud," he murmured gently to the scared boy. "Just close your eyes. I'll be fine."

"I am disappointed, Fury," Dagur sneered. "You'll be considerably less than fine after I've finished with you!" Breathing fast and trying to keep the fear from his face, Hiccup smiled at his son.

"It's okay," he repeated, more to himself than his son, then groaned as the boy scrambled up and scampered over to his father. His small hands clutched desperately at Hiccup's and he curled his hand around them, feeling the human comfort as the first blow fell. He flinched, biting against cry and seeing his son's eyes well with tears. "Just close your eyes, Arild," he whispered hoarsely. "Trust me."

oOo

"A flag of truce?" Dagur scoffed, his eyes mocking Vorg, the Captain of the Guard.

"Indeed," the Guard said evenly. He was used to working for the unpredictable and super violent Berserker Governor by now. "It conforms to all accepted standards and it may be wise to speak with them."

"I want them arrested," Dagur raged, kicking his chair over.

"They said if they were not back in one hour, Lady Heather would be killed..." Vorg revealed. Pouting, the Governor sulkily folded his arms.

"Fine," he huffed. "Bring them in!"

It was only a few moments before two figures walked proudly into the main office in the Guard Barracks, which Dagur had commandeered since his own residence was a pile of charred rubble. Positioned behind the desk, Dagur was sitting toying with a dagger that they recognised as Hiccup's and both shared a worried look.

"Lord Snotlout!" Dagur said sneeringly. "Are you sure what your companion is called this time?"

"I _am_ Lady Astrid Hofferson," Astrid announced proudly, her axe slung menacingly across her back. She was holding the white flag that they had used to invoke 'Parley'. "I apologise that you misunderstood my intention last time-but I sent my maid in my stead because the rumours of your conduct leave a lot to be desired, frankly!" The tone was stinging.

"So the rumours are true," Dagur sneered. She smiled calmly.

"I have your sister," she said evenly. "And I would gladly kill her, so don't mistake my gender for a weakness. You have my husband and my son. _I want them back!"_

"No can do," Dagur sneered at her, his eyes lustily sweeping over her slender shape. "You have my sister so, much as I love her, she is only worth one hostage. So I get to watch you choose, woman! The boy-or the pirate. _Please_ choose the boy because I am having _so_ much fun with Fury!" Snotlout grabbed her fist as she tensed and he leaned close to her, murmuring three words. Then he turned back to the Governor.

"Actually, we have another hostage," he revealed.

"Uh...duh! My Aunt Hortensia is safe on Hopeless and I don't like her that much to be honest..." Dagur snarled. Snotlout gave a very nasty smile.

"It's bigger than that, Dagur," he said with carefully calculated familiarity. As he hoped, Dagur went puce with rage and lurched to his feet.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he raged.

"Trick question-don't answer!" Astrid whispered loudly enough for Dagur to hear.

"This discussion is..." he shouted.

"Berserk," Snotlout said calmly. "We have Berserk as our hostage...and if you don't comply, we will destroy it!"

Dagur gaped for about ten seconds...then burst out in hysterical laughter. "Thor, you bring the funny, Snotman!" he guffawed, doubling up with mirth. "I mean, I've never heard anything so ridiculous in my entire..."

"I suggest you ask your Admiral where your Navy is, Dagur," Snotlout said coldly, folding his arms and glaring at the Berserker. "Because when you speak to him, he'll tell you it's at the bottom of the harbour. We destroyed it-as we did your Residence and the Temple of the Skrill."

"You…I should kill you where you stand!" Dagur spat.

"And if you do…you kill your sister," Astrid told him coldly.

"I can just surround and board your ship…"

"We have guns trained on the remaining ships of your Navy-and Fury has the best gunners in the Archipelago," Astrid continued. "They'll be at the bottom of the harbour before they ever get close…"

"And we have been gathering weapons to face Drago," Snotlout told him smugly. "We now have armourments you can only dream of. And those are also aimed directly at you…including the weapon that can demolish a mountain…" He smirked. "As I said…if you don't comply, we will destroy it."

"You have treated our Captain very badly," Astrid said sharply. "So you hand over the boy, the dragon AND Fury…or we level your town and essentially exterminate the Berserkers…"

"You wouldn't even have the…"

"I killed my first husband because he displeased me," Astrid said with a grim smile. "And I fought off your sister to free Fury from your abomination of a galley. I had my blade at her throat…but I spared her…that time." She stared into the Governor's eyes. "If you aren't with us, you're against us, Governor. And Berk will not tolerate Berserker hostility. We've dismantled your offensive capacity. Do you want us to dismantle everything else?"

Dagur was unable to speak, his chest tight with absolute fury at being threatened by the two Berkians. Every instinct, every ounce of his pride and training and heritage was screaming at him to throw the offer back in their face and continue his pleasure torturing the pirate and the boy and get his symbolic dragon back…but the tiny portion of him that was the Governor and ruler of Berserk reminded him that if he _wanted_ to continue to be the ruler of Berserk, there needed to _be_ a Berserk. Astrid had the distinct impression that, if looks could kill, they would all be dead.

"You have to hand over Heather," he grunted through gritted teeth. "I won't hand my prisoners over for nothing…"

"I thought we had made it clear that…" Astrid began angrily but Snotlout grabbed her fist again and murmured in her ears once more.

"We will accept your deal, Dagur," he said firmly. "One hour. We will return to the ship. Heather will be sent over in a boat…and the others will come back the other way. But any treachery…and your sister and your town will die." Then they turned and left without another word. Vorg paused at the door as Dagur kicked his chair over then overturned his desk, screaming obscenities.

"Get me my Admiral!" he roared.

oOo

They had left Hiccup tied to the cage after they had finished, his hands gripping the bars tight to help keep himself upright and legs almost completely collapsing after the ordeal. His jaw and head ached from not screaming because he knew it would scare the boy. It had been with a big jolt of relief that he had seen the green eyes close and the boy scurry back to cuddle against the dragon and a huge part of him had mourned the loss of contact with the boy, with another human being…but he had not wanted to child to feel his pain. The only sounds had been the cracks of the whip and the grunts of pain he couldn't manage to suppress. And then they had left, with a single guard to watch over the prisoners.

Achingly, he lifted his head and craned his neck to check the very bored guard wasn't paying too close attention to the beaten man tied to the bars or the child huddled against the reptile. Then, very slowly, he rotated the little knife that Arild had given him when he had come forward, the knife he had gripped throughout the torture, knowing he had to endure because there would be a better time…such as now… He focussed his bleary emerald gaze on the knife, awkwardly sawing through the leather cords until the hand finally came free. Staggering a little, he leaned his forehead against bars and glanced up to see Arild look at him worriedly: he guessed he looked pretty ghastly because he _felt_ ghastly but he ghosted a smile and winked at his son. And then he apparently slumped against the bars.

"Guard! GUARD!" Arild shouted, his voice frantic. "My Dad…he's collapsed…" The guard's head snapped up and he muttered an oath, before walking forward and grabbing the slumped head, wrenching the pallid face up and painfully dragging the head back. Ruthlessly, he laid his pike aside and slapped Captain Fury.

Emerald eyes snapped open and the freed hand slammed round, the concealed little knife crashing into the guard's neck. The man's eyes bulged as the prisoner grabbed him across the mouth and pressed him into the bars until the tension oozed from his body…before dragging the little knife free and sawing through the cords to free his other hand. Only then did he allow himself to collapse.

"Dad…" Arild called softly, his tone desperate. " _Dad_! You can't sleep now. They may come back at any time!"

"I know, bud," Hiccup managed hoarsely. "Just need a minute.." But despite his words, his arms straightened and he pushed himself to wavering feet, staggering over to retrieve his tunic and slide it on. It hurt like Hel, of course, but he had to get the boy away…and it wouldn't work with him stumbling around half-naked and bleeding. He winced and then bit hard down on his lip before dragging the leather armour on over it. Then he straightened up, took a deep breath and walked to the cage, kicking the dead guard aside before snagging the keys and unlocking his son.

"Dad!" Arild flung himself at his father, his grip around Hiccup's waist tight. He leaned forward with a hiss of pain and kissed the top of the boy's head before beckoning the dragon forward. It gave a pathetic whine and pulled at its chains. Sighing, he handed the keys to the boy and Arild eagerly released the dragon, giggling as it licked him and nuzzled him urgently. Pressing his hand against the dragon's head, Arild led Stormy out of the cage and the dragon gave an almost-relieved sigh. "You didn't like that, did you, Stormy?" Hiccup stumbled and grimaced.

"Son, I need to get you and Stormy out of here," he said in a strained voice. "Once you are safely away, I can slip away too…" There was a sharp intake of breath.

"You-you're coming with us, aren't you, Dad?" Arild whimpered, running forward to catch his hand. Hiccup managed to flicker a slight, reassuring smile on his ashen face, seeing the bright green eyes of his son swimming with tears.

"If we all fly off again, the same thing will happen and we'll be shot down," he said hoarsely. "I'll cover you while you get Stormy to the ship. And then…I'll follow…" Arild stared at him and closed his eyes.

"You won't," he sobbed. "They'll catch you and hurt you again and I know how much you were hurt because I could see it in your eyes and hear your breathing and _I don't want to go…"_ Hiccup dropped to a knee and hugged him fiercely.

"Arild…my little Toothless…" he murmured, rubbing the boy's thin back with a gentle hand, "you have to believe me when I say this place is my _worst_ nightmare and I'm gonna do everything to get out of here. Dagur did far worse to me in the galley and you've heard me have all those nightmares. _He_ did that. So I'm really not gonna do anything stupid." The little head lifted and Arild nodded, chewing his lip. He understood. "But I need to make sure you are safe first because that's what a Dad does. And I've been a rubbish Dad-you said that _yourself_ on Meathead Island. So for once, are you going to do exactly what I tell you, son, so I can be a better Dad?" There was another small nod. With a thin smile, he staggered to his feet and walked to the dead guard. Frowning slightly, he dragged the helmet off the corpse. "Help me to get his armour off, bud…"

Arild looked into his face and paused for a second. "I was wrong. You're the _best_ Dad," he said firmly and tried to help him undress the dead guard.

A few minutes later, a Berserker guard led the small black-haired boy and the large grey and purple dragon through the detention level. He got as far as the first set of gates when another guard questioned him. "Lord Dagur commanded that the boy and his dragon were brought to see him," he explained in a low voice. "He believes that having watched his father tortured, the boy will give up the reptile to our Lord rather than let the pirate be hurt again…" The other guard gave a low chuckle.

"As if," he grunted. "Dagur will let this island go to Hel before he hands over the slave. He's sworn to watch the man die under torture. He'll break any deal…even if it costs him his sister and his Tribe."

 _That makes absolutely no sense,_ Hiccup thought as he forced himself to nod. _Unless it's because I escaped…_ "Anyway…I should get the boy to Lord Dagur before he thinks I've stolen him!" he added aloud. The guard let him through…and then Hiccup clubbed him unconscious. The Skrill obediently dragged the man along by the scruff of his neck until they reached the Armoury, where they burst in, knocked three men out and scanned the place. Swiftly, he grabbed his swords and two muskets, shot and powder. Arild picked up a small pistol and carried it as well as they headed for the roof.

It took Stormy only a few seconds to see the four guards stationed on the roof of the main building and he gave a ferocious roar. One leapt over the edge without hesitation but three turned to fight-for all the good it did them. Stormy jumped on two, squashing them while Hiccup dealt with the other, slamming him unconscious by wielding one of the muskets like a club. Then, breathing hard, he turned to the boy.

"Time to go," he said, then grabbed his son and lifted him to sit astride the dragon's neck. Stormy stiffened and his pupils narrowed slightly. Hiccup leaned forward and gently laid a hand on the dragon's face. "Stormy-this is far safer than dangling from your paws-no offence…" The dragon gave a little growl but his pupils widened and the pirate realised with relief that the Skrill was going to play ball. Arild tightened his little hands round the metallic spines at the crown of the dragon's head and his knuckles whitened.

"Let's-let's go…" he squeaked excitedly and the Skrill rolled its eyes, then crouched and leapt into the air, arrowing forward with wings pumping and eyes locked on the shape of the _Night Fury,_ now moored out in the harbour. There were three Berserker ships all stationed fifty yards from the pirate ship. Hiccup stared after him for a long moment, then allowed a low groan to escape his lips, slumping to his knees and grimacing in pain. It had taken nearly all his stamina to hide his pain and keep going until he got his son away.

 _Except he hadn't yet._ He forced himself up and grabbed the muskets, loading them and leaning on the wall around the roof, narrowing his emerald gaze and focussing on the men manning the net cannons. He saw them shout, saw men approach the devices and he aimed and fired, taking down the first. He ducked down, reloading, then bobbed up to see them approaching the net cannon. He fired again and then aimed his other musket at the device, the charge slamming into the handle and blowing it off. He reloaded, then glanced down. Men were now running into the building…but the Skrill was almost at the harbour.

"Time to go," he muttered, dashed to the back of the building, sliding his legs over the wall then launched off. He landed on the low, one-storey stables and rolled, his vision smearing red as he caught his back. Then he dropped off the roof and collapsed to his knees. Bowed forward, shaking and breathing hard, he took a moment to clear his vision and lever himself to his feet. Feet were closing, so he stuffed the muskets behind the water-butt and began to walk calmly towards the town, as if he was on a mission. The guards from the ruined net cannon raced past him without a second glance, his pale face mostly concealed by the enclosing Berserker helmet.

"HALT!"

He froze and slowly turned…to see Captain Vorg pacing urgently towards him. He could feel his stomach clench and he forced himself to face the man and assume the 'attention' pose. His hands by his side, chin lifted and weapons sheathed, he felt horribly vulnerable but the officer spared him the merest of glances before giving an approving nod. "At ease," he said and Hiccup complied, his heart racing. "Take this to the harbour, man. Lord Dagur needs this intelligence…"

"Yes, sir," Hiccup managed to rasp in a low voice. There was a pause. Vorg peered at him, then realised.

"Dismissed!" he said and Hiccup saluted, then left at a swift trot, uncaring of the fact he hurt and his head was muzzy from pain and relief. The note was crumpled in his hand as he made his way down the hill, before he tore the intelligence open, green eyes scanning the words. He smiled. Then he dumped the paper in a refuse pile. One thing was for sure: there was no way on Midgard that he was going to see Dagur again.

oOo

There was panic on the _Night Fury_ as a full grown twenty-two foot long grey and purple dragon landed on the deck. It roared at the crew and then paused almost in shock as all the crew ran for cover except the twins, who cheered and head-butted each other so hard they almost knocked each other out. Both ended on their butts. Arild waved from the dragon's neck.

"Hey, guys!" he called and grinned.

"TOOTHLESS!" Rufflut cried and scrambled unsteadily to her feet. Her twin lay groaning on the deck.

"Is he okay?" the boy asked. She waved a hand vaguely in his direction.

"He'll be fine," she said dismissively and grinned. "Wow. You really got a dragon?" The boy nodded eagerly, laying his hand on the dragon's neck and patting him happily.

"Stormy…this is Ruff," he said. "She's a friend…and a sort of crazy almost older sister." Ruff waved with a slightly wary smile. The dragon sniffed her solemnly and then rolled its eyes. Arild slid off the neck and hugged the dragon. "You must be hungry," he realised. "Do you like fish?" The dragon's gaze focussed on him and the look very clearly said ' _Are you kidding?_ '

"Several fish coming up!" Ruff promised and ran off to fetch some from the hold. Tuff slowly opened his eyes and peered up…into the calculating face of the Skrill. His eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

"And this is Tuff, sort of a crazy older brother. He's also a friend," the boy explained. The Skrill sniffed him: he preferred the red-haired man who had clearly loved and protected the boy and hoped he would turn up soon. Every instinct the dragon possessed told him he wanted to be away from Berserk. Then Ruff arrived and he concentrated on eating the large salted cod that Arild handed to him.

Once Stormy was safely curled up on the Poop deck above the cabins and by the wheel, the rest of the crew emerged and Astrid raced to Arild, scooping him in her arms and hugging him thoroughly. "Hey, Mom," the boy said happily, hugging her back. "Can I keep him?" She glanced up at the dragon and glanced to Fish who was looking guilty.

"If he wants to be here, I'm not sure we can really say no," she admitted. "As long as he doesn't destroy anything…"

" _Mom…_ " Arild whined.

"…that we don't ask him to!" she finished. Arild grinned. "Where's your Dad?" The boy's face fell.

"He told me to come back because he needed to make sure they didn't shoot us down with nets like they did last time when they captured us," he explained hurriedly. "I heard shots and I think he was stopping them shooting us…" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just as we made a deal to release you," she muttered.

"Not that we believed that Dagur would ever honour the deal," Snotlout commented, coming closer.

"Hey, Uncle Snot," Arild piped up.

"Hey, Toothless," the man shot back, grinning at the boy's little scowl.

"You know I _hate_ being called that," he grumbled.

"But the exchange may be far more straightforward now it's one for one," Astrid said.

"No, it won't be," Arild said suddenly. "Mom-Dad and I heard a guard talking and he said that Dagur would never ever give up Dad even if it cost him the island-or his sister…" They looked disbelieving. "Look, the man said he _sweared_ it! I heard because Dad was pretending to be a guard to get us onto the roof…"

"I suspect the kid's right," Snotlout admitted. "I wasn't getting any especially reassuring vibes from him when we struck the Deal…"

"But then he never knew what deal we were actually making with him," Astrid added as Ruffnut kicked her twin awake. Cami sauntered forward and narrowed her eyes. There was activity on the docks and a small rowing boat had been lowered into the water. She shared a glance with Astrid and the two women tried not to smile: both knew what was coming next.

"You know, I think its time these new weapons need to be tested," she suggested with a grin as the twins shared glances. The Thunderdrum was already trained on the town while Fishlegs was wrestling with the insanely complicated manual for the Typhoomerang. Hiccup would have been the better bet, since his knowledge of mechanics and engineering was far superior but their Captain was still missing.

"You heard that, Mister Mate?" Tuff called excitedly. "Are we ready to cause some incredibly awesome destruction?"

"If I get this wrong, Tuff, we may be the ones being incredibly awesomely destroyed!" Fishlegs grumbled, tweaking another lever on the machine.

"Hey, that would be awesome too!" Ruff grinned.

"Er…no it wouldn't!" Cami pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Fury…you really have my admiration. I would have keelhauled them _years_ ago!"

"Concentrate!" Astrid hissed. "They're bringing him down…" Dagur was standing on the quay side with Vorg and a cadre of guards as two more guards dragged a lolling figure, a bag over his head and noose around his neck. He was wrapped in layer upon layer of chains and ropes and looked more than half dead. Her breath caught and her knuckles whitened as her fists clenched fiercely.

"He looks in a bad way," Sven murmured as Arild ran to grab Astrid's hands. They watched as the guards manhandled the shape and dumped him roughly into the bottom of the little boat. Dagur cupped his mouth.

"I'VE DONE MY PART!" he bellowed. "NOW WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

"Bring her out," Snotlout commanded and Elias and Sven vanished below to bring a squirming shape with a bag over the head, blankets wound around the body like a cocoon and then wound in layer after layer of rope. Wisps of silky black hair escaped from the hood as the shape writhed while it was lowered down into the rowing boat the crew had prepared. Fishlegs stared down at the shape and sighed: he hated the idea of swapping their best lever but they had made a deal-and they would honour it as only Fury's crew could.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. Tuff went to stand by the Thunderdrum while Mulch, Ruff and Cami went to man the regular cannons covering the Berserker ships covering them. Astrid and Arild nodded and Sven and Elias grabbed boat-hooks. The First Mate nodded-and then they gave the boat a shove. It bobbed and spun but gradually moved away from the ship, the hostage still writhing and struggling. Dagur gestured and his men pushed their boat forward, bobbing towards the pirate ship. There was a period of a few minutes as the boats bobbed towards the other side and once they had effectively crossed, Fishlegs nodded and the second boat set out, rowing hard towards the little boat bobbing in their direction. Roar snagged the trailing mooring rope using a hook and fastened it to the capstan then winched it closer. Finally secured, they set to pulling hard back towards the _Night Fury._ Dagur's approach was more direct: he shoved three guards into the water and shouted at a dozen more to join them. The sight of the armoured guards jumping urgently into the water had them all smirking, especially when the Governor screamed at them to swim over and retrieve the boat with his sister in.

Fishlegs was scanning the dock as their boats were hauled in and returned to their cradles at the stern. Astrid's head snapped round as the limp shape was passed up onto the deck and her eyes narrowed as she inspected him more closely. Elias, leaned over the man and shook his head.

"No heart beat," he murmured, bowing his head. Arild was beginning to shake but she closed her hand around his shoulder and leaned close.

"Don't give up," she reassured him. "Remember, this is your Dad we're talking about." He sniffed as she stood up straighter. "Remove the hood," she said quietly, praying she was right. Hesitating, Elias finally removed the noose and then pulled the hessian from over the man's head.

Everyone stared.

"Whoa…the Captain's really beat up…and he looks much older…didn't know death made you look that bad…" Tuff commented tactlessly. Astrid cast him an exasperated glance: the dead man was considerably older, heavier and blonder than Hiccup and died from a knife-wound to the neck.

"It's not the Captain," she said through her teeth, suppressing a growl. "You were right."

"Not a difficult call, to be honest," Snotlout sighed in resignation. "I've dealt with Dagur before."

"Wait-so where is the Captain?" Ruff asked.

"Keep your eyes on your target," Fishlegs ordered her grimly. "And we know now Dagur can't be trusted. Ruff, Mulch, Captain Camicazi-if you would do the honours…" The gunners finalised their aim on the three Berserker vessels…and fired. The thud of cannon fire was loud…and then each of the Berserker vessels shuddered as the cannon impacted around the waterline. These weren't shots to disable the ships for boarding and piracy: the gunners were out for the kill. Ruff had already reloaded by the time the third ship was hit and fired again, this time smashing a huge hole in the bow at the waterline. Her victim started to list as water poured in. Mulch and Cami were swift to follow and their vessels also veered away, trying to line up their own guns…as they were hit. Ruff fired again, cracking her opponent open and they began to sink. Then she turned her attentions to the next boat and helped Mulch sink it. The third boat was desperately limping out of range as Cami fired relentlessly at the stern.

Unseen, an armoured shape slowly hauled himself up the stern of the _Night Fury_ , clambering awkwardly over the boats and finally dragging himself onto the rearmost point of the Main Deck. The guard limped forward stiffly, dripping and breathing heavily-and then an axe slammed into the back of his helmet and pitched him forward onto the deck. Astrid kicked him hard and tossed him onto his back, her axe biting hard into his neck. The man stared up at her, very cautiously raising his hands to pull the helmet off. Sodden auburn hair was plastered to his head and forest green eyes stared up into the ferocious scowl on the blonde's face.

"It's me…Hiccup… _pleasedon'tkillme_ …" he rasped breathlessly.

Her azure eyes widened and she tossed the axe aside, grabbing his hands to pull him up and flinging her arms around him. "You're alive!" she said and hugged him tight. Wincing at the excruciating pressure on his back, he hugged her back and buried his face in her neck.

"Glad to be here, Milady," he murmured hoarsely, lifting his head and kissing her urgently. He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. "The Plan…?"

"Slaves are freed and fleet gone…and the switch happened as you expected," she reported, seeing the lines of pain tight around his eyes. "Arild's safe and…his dragon?"

"Stormy," Hiccup murmured, wrapping an arm over her shoulders and leaning hard on her. She felt his legs buckling and braced herself against the sudden additional weight: despite the fact he looked skinny, he was still a good weight to support.

"Babe?" she asked in a low voice, inspecting his face closely. He blinked.

"Dagur is a rotten host," he groaned. "I've a few more scars, Milady. They'll heal. Do we have everything from here?"

"My brilliant Captain had everything planned," she smirked as she helped him limp onto the main deck to the astonished-and relieved-eyes of the crew.

"Except a bloody dragon," he grumbled as they surged towards him.

"Oh, thank Thor!"

"Dad!"

"About time, cuz…hey, you don't look too clever…" Hiccup smiled faintly at their concern.

"No, had a tough day, Snot," he murmured. "It's okay, Bud-I told you I'd be back. Fish-love the plan. Have we got the Typhoomerang working?"

"I think so, Captain," the big First Mate said, his face serious. "No offence-you look awful."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," the pirate said. "Tuff-you wanna show Dagur what happens when you break a deal made under Parlay?"

"Thought you'd never ask, dude!" Tuff grinned and then paused. "How'd you know this is what we planned?"

"I know my crew," Hiccup commented as Arild dragged a chair from his cabin and he sank gratefully into the seat. He wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him into his lap…then snaked the other around Astrid's slender waist. He looked up into her amused eyes, his green gaze loving. "Stay with me," he mouthed and she nodded, resting her hand gently on his shoulder and fingers trailing in his auburn hair. Tuff loaded the cannon , checked his aim-the guards' barracks-and fired.

The twins whooped, the crew all cheered as the entire barracks vanished in a huge explosion. Dagur stared, his mouth hanging open and eyes popping. He spun back on his heel-to see the cheering crew and the black sails being unfurled. His attention as brought back to the dock as the boat was finally hauled up. The soaking guards scrambled onto the quay as the hostage was finally brought to land. Dagur grabbed the hood and hauled it off-to see an older man with a mean, sharp face wearing a jet black wig. Eyes wide with fury, the Governor dragged the gag off him and glared.

"What's goin' on 'ere then?" Mildew sneered. "Who the 'ell are you?"

Dagur shoved him backwards and he gave an indigent cry as he fell into the harbour and vanished under the grey waters. "If he resurfaces, kill him," Dagur growled. "They broke their deal, the bastards…"

"So did we," Vorg pointed out. Dagur turned on him in rage.

"We're not criminals," he snapped. "I am the Governor of Berserk! And I have every right to exterminate pirate vermin in my waters-by whatever means! Give the signal!" Vorg waved and a beacon was lit. Three more beacons rapidly appeared in a line vanishing over the low hills to the north of the harbour. "Are they in position?" Vorg nodded.

"Visually confirmed by the patrol this noon," he nodded. "And waiting for your command…"

"Oh ho…try this, Fury!" Dagur grinned, rubbing his hands in glee as one of his men pushed the struggling Mildew under the water once more.

The crew were still cheering and whooping as the _Night Fury_ headed for the entrance to the harbour-just as two of Drago's dreadnoughts rounded the promontory to intercept…


	43. Chapter 43: Out of Time

**Forty Three: Out Of Time**

"You have got to be _kidding_ me!" Hiccup groaned as Drago's dreadnoughts swung round to intercept the _Night Fury_ as she headed out of Berserk Harbour. "I mean, not even _Loki_ would come up with this number of ridiculous obstacles just when we think we've got away!"

"Good dude, I think you underestimate the Trickster!" Tuffnut said in a surprisingly serious voice. Ruff looked up and nodded, her expression equally intense. Hiccup stared at him and groaned.

"…and of course, you and Ruff both worship…"

"LOKI!" they screamed in unison.

"Oh, Thor," Astrid muttered as she face-palmed. "Why am I not surprised?" But as they swung past the Harbour entrance, Fishlegs frowned for they were now definitely in the firing line for the enormous, heavily-armoured vessels. Both the ugly ships were at least twice as large bow to stern and in the beam as the pirate vessel and almost as fast. He stared at his Captain as the dreadnoughts converged on them.

"Um…Captain? Do we deploy the Thunderdrum?" he asked anxiously. Snapping his attention back to the present, Hiccup slowly levered himself to his feet and stared at the ships.

"No," he said thoughtfully. "I want to keep that in hand until we face the main fleet. Ruff, Tuff-use the normal guns and give them something to think about! Fish-where is that Typhoomerang?"

"Um…you might want to look at the manual…" Fish murmured, looking embarrassed.

"Full sail! Hard-a-port! Lay down a Thorston salvo on their stern!" Hiccup snapped. The crew leapt to their jobs as Fishlegs handed the manual over. He had marked one page that dealt with how the device operated and Hiccup scanned it twice then nodded, his agile mind grasping the principle and realising exactly what the device could do. "Get the device to the stern, guys," he said determinedly and they stared at him as he limped slowly to the prow.

"You okay, cuz?" Snotlout asked slowly as Hiccup slowly gripped the rail. He shook his head.

"Snot, we're out of time," he murmured. "Drago's ships are here for his ally…and that means he'll be heading for Berk as we speak. We need to finish this and then get back. After all, we have the weapons that may be the difference between success and failure and our side will need them…" He turned his head and looked at his crew. "Astrid-look after my son and for the Gods sake, keep him away from the side. I am sure he'd manage to fall overboard if I take my eye off him!"

Arild pouted. "Not fair…" he grumbled. "I wanna see the big ships get destroyed!" Hiccup's darkened green gaze flicked to Astrid and she grabbed the boy's hand, nodding.

"We'll be fine, Hiccup," she assured him, staring for a long moment into his eyes. "Do what you have to do. We'll be safe!" Then they headed into the cabin as Hiccup turned and glared at his crew.

"Ships are closing-why am I not hearing cannon fire?" he asked pointedly. "JUMP TO IT!"

"Whoa, dude-no need to bust your leggings!" Tuffnut protested and leaned to his task. The ships were closing and Roar flung the wheel round, jerking the _Night Fury_ hard to port and away from the closing monster vessels. Everyone leaned as the ship listed and the cannons the enemy ships fired at them all missed. Sharing a very scornful look, Ruff and Tuff fired, double-powder on the waterline. The toughened boards bent and splintered but didn't quite breach. Undeterred, they loaded and fired again, this time punching a small hole in the hull.

"So it can be done," Cami mused, her blue eyes carefully watching the highly excessive amounts of powder the twins were using. "Hey-you'll kill yourselves using that much if it goes wrong!"

"That would be AWESOME!" Ruff replied with a huge grin. Sharing a confused look with Snotlout, the female pirate manned another cannon and added her own shot to the defence alongside Mulch. The first ship-with the hole-was so large that a small breach in the hull wouldn't sink it any time soon and it was keeping pace with the _Night Fury._ Limping and using the rail to support himself, Hiccup found Sven and Fishlegs carefully roping the device to the stern and then lowering the slightly spiralled wide metal end of the device into the water behind the ship.

"Are you sure this will work?" Fishlegs asked him. Hiccup sighed and leaned stiffly against the rail.

"Sure…is a pretty strong term…" he admitted with a wary shrug. _That_ had hurt more than he had anticipated. "It's more of a hunch…with an added prayer to Thor that Wrinkley really was a genius and not his time's equivalent of the twins." Sven stared up at him, then shook his head.

"I've followed you this far, Cap'n," he said slowly, "and though this entire quest is madness, you've done well by us as our Captain. Had we left your ship, we would be dead. And I do believe that you are probably the only one with a sort of plan that could save us from Drago. I just hope this doesn't kill me as I would be really disappointed."

"Aw, thanks, Sven," Hiccup said dryly. "Your confidence in me is overwhelming."

"Speak as I find, Cap'n," he said honestly. "Always have, always will." Hiccup nodded slowly. Sven was tough, awkward and determined but he was a loyal man and if he said he trusted you, you were part of an elite group. Brow furrowing, Hiccup's green eyes flicked up to the huge ships converging on them and back to the device. His head snapped round and he stared up at the wheel, realising what he needed to do.

"We're going the wrong way…" he murmured. "Roar! Turn us round! We need to go… _THAT_ way!" And he pointed over the stern, towards the approaching dreadnoughts. The crew shared glances.

"It's official, dude…the Captain has flipped!" Tuff commented.

"No, bro-he's come over to the crazy side! LOKI!" Ruff added.

"Are they serious?" Snotlout asked.

"I think so," Cami sighed, peering at the dreadnoughts as the ship spun in a very tight turn, the _Night Fury_ leaning right over as she flipped round and lined up to head directly _towards_ the other vessels. Hiccup leaned forward with a grimace and peered at the device.

"Are the charges readied," he murmured. Fishlegs nodded.

"Powder and oil as described," he confirmed. "The springs have been loaded and as far as I can tell, it's ready…"

"FULL SAIL!" Hiccup shouted as they accelerated towards the enemy. The ships were taken by surprise as the pirate ship sped towards them at an unfeasible speed and their helmsmen reacted far slower than Hiccup would have believed. Shooting forward, the _Night Fury_ whisked between the two ships, the pirate crew looking up with broad grins at the astonished sailors in Drago's uniform, so shocked they forgot to try to sink the pirates. Fury's gunners, though, didn't waste the opportunity to pour a hail of shots into the attacker's flanks. Hiccup heard Ruff and Tuff whoop as they holed the ship again and a roar from Cami as she achieved the same feat-probably by using insanely dangerous amounts of powder as well. Belatedly, the dreadnoughts peppered them with shot and Hiccup winced as he heard crashes from the impacts. Two holes appeared in his sails and a splintered defect exploded in the starboard rail.

"Captain-this is madness!" Roar called down as a shot zipped past his head.

"I have to agree with him! This is crazy, even beyond my standards!" Cami added. Hiccup sighed and looked up at his crew.

"Trust me," he murmured. "I can see how this will work." _I hope._ "Standby, Fish…almost there…" The husky First Mate tensed and his blue eyes looked at his Captain. Hiccup glanced up as their stern approached the sterns of the attacking vessels. "NOW!"

Fish pulled the lever and the fins extended, then flipped the first lever and the charge fired, the ship shuddering as a pulse slammed through the spiral metal trumpet. "AGAIN!" Hiccup shouted. "THREE MORE!"

"Are you sure?" Fish asked, his eyes worried. "The Manual said…"

"I sincerely doubt Wrinkley ever considered these monsters in his calculations!" he shouted. "DO IT!" Sharing a worried glance at Sven, they fired three more charges and the entire ship jolted…

…as behind them, a huge vortex rapidly formed, a whirlpool that was deepening between the two dreadnoughts, tugging at them. The _Night Fury_ slowed appreciably and Hiccup felt the tug, pulling them off vector. Worriedly, he glanced up at Roar, who was leaning on the wheel with all his might. Gritting his teeth, the Captain dragged himself up the steep ladder to the wheel, adding his weight to the effort…but the ship was caught.

A horrible creak sounded as the Night Fury was pulled sideways…but behind them, the dreadnoughts were struggling worse, being spun round and colliding with an ear-splitting crunch. Timbers shattered, armour buckled and the two dreadnoughts horribly mated as they spun and tore apart. The crew stared, jaws dropping.

"COOL!" Arild shouted, having escaped the cabin and scrambled up to the Poop deck for the best view. Astrid panted after him and grabbed him, mindful of Hiccup's warning. The boy's green eyes were popping at the spectacle of the ships ripping apart and sinking into he expanding whirlpool.

""Gotta agree with the little dude!" Tuff called. "Awesome destruction, H!"

"H?" grunted Hiccup, still wrestling with the wheel. "I mean…where's the respect?"

"Um…babe…are we being pulled in?" Astrid asked, taking in the situation in less than a second. Hiccup gritted his teeth and braced himself, trying to steer them away.

"Could be," he grunted, breathing hard. It wasn't budging.

"Any plan?"

"If anyone has suggestions, I'm open," he groaned. He looked very pale, his bruised face twisted with effort. "I'm throwing it open to the _whole_ group!"

"We need more power," Elias said slowly. "More speed…"

"But we're at full sail," Mulch pointed out, his hairy face worried.

"I don't suppose Wrinkley had a device to give us more propulsion?" Snotlout asked, eyeing the Typhoomerang. Hiccup grimaced, then glanced at Astrid…and then they both glanced at the sleeping Skrill.

"ARILD!" they shouted in unison. The boy looked up alarmed.

"What have I done now?" he asked, pouting.

"Nothing!" Hiccup called. "But we need you get Stormy to help us…" Catching his shoulders gently, Astrid crouched in front of him as the _Night Fury_ leaned into the inexorable current. The dreadnoughts had sunk into the grey waters, wreckage circling the insatiable vortex that seemed to show no signs of abating…

"Can you get Stormy to fly behind us and flap to fill the sails and push us forward faster?" she asked.

"Or even…grab the anchor chain and tow us?" Hiccup called, shaking with the effort of hanging onto the wheel. Staring up at them and realising that he wasn't in trouble…and that they were all relying on him, Arild scrambled forward and gently approached the Skrill. The dragon cracked his eyes open and inspected the skinny little shape, the tousled jet hair blowing in the breeze.

"Stormy…can you give us a push?" the boy asked and the dragon paused for a moment, then lowered his head. "You got it!" Arild grinned and clambered onto the neck, then gripped the metallic spines firmly as Stormy threw himself into the air and rose to hover behind the mainsail. "Come on, boy! You can do it!" Arild shouted as the Skrill began to backwing urgently, the sail filling with the air…but the dragon shot backwards. Arild urged him forward but every time they gave the ship a little shove forward, the dragon shot the opposite way. Then they both looked down and Arild grinned. They landed and the Skrill clamped his claws fiercely into the wood of the poop deck with a loud crunch, rearing to his full height and spreading his wings.

"Mind my ship," Hiccup grunted, still braced at the wheel with Roar. He could see what the boy was planning as the anchored dragon now flapped his wings with all his might, filling the sails and slowly pushing the ship away. Sven and Fish peered at the still-swirling vortex: the wreckage of the Drago's ships had vanished but the Night Fury slowly edged away from the circling currents until finally, they shot free and the wheel wrenched sideways, sending the ship veering port and away from the harbour. The crew slowly relaxed as the Skrill folded his wings and gave a defiant roar back at Berserk.

"Whoo-hoo!" Arild screamed. "That'll show that man who hurt you, Dad!" Sagging to his knees, Hiccup stared up at his son, sitting astride the mythical beast and his girlfriend, who was looking at him with a very worried expression on her face.

"Babe?" she murmured, moving towards him. He was breathing hard, his head spinning from all the effort he had expended since being captured.

"Set sail for Berk…full sail!" he said and pitched unconscious onto his face.

oOo

He woke in the cabin, lying on his face with blankets tucked gently around him and a shielded lamp burning. He slowly raised his aching head and winced as his head buzzed with weariness. Gritting his teeth, he slid his arms under his chest and pushed himself up. He hissed in pain, every lash across his back burning fiercely. Head spinning, his arms were wavering and sweat stood out on his body at the effort.

Arms wrapped around him and gently helped him up, soft hair brushing his cheek as Astrid pulled him to a very sagging sitting position. She settled by him and he leaned into her, still breathing hard at the effort. He wrapped an arm around her and gently kissed her on the cheek. "How long was I out?" he murmured, his eyes picking out the huddled shape of Arild, who was curled in his little bed, a big smile on his face.

"It's nearly dawn," she told him quietly. "Babe-you should have said…"

"I told you Dagur was a rotten host," he murmured. "I was expecting at least a whipping, to be honest… and he didn't disappoint…" She leaned against him, her warmth soothing.

"I hate it," she murmured. "I hate seeing you hurt. And babe-you take so many risks!" He nuzzled against her neck.

"Better than you…or my son," he sighed softly. "Milady, I will do everything to protect you and make you safe…" She turned to him and rested her hand against his bruised cheek, feeling the scruffy stubble her her skin.

"Babe…you do," she murmured. "But don't forget you have a crew and friends who can help you. It doesn't have to be _you_ all the time, Hiccup." She paused and her eyes swept over the battered shape, his face still tired and hair wild. "And besides, I want you alive. I claimed you were my husband on Berserk-and I want you to be my husband _everywhere!_ And I can't do that if you don't even survive to get married…" He started and leaned into her hand.

"Um…was that a proposal?" he asked warily. She suddenly blushed and her eyes looked everywhere but his face. He leaned closer to her. "Astrid?"

"Um…yeah?" she said, suddenly coy. She was independent, strong and brave but she hadn't meant to reveal her hopes so blatantly. Besides, she had been hoping he would ask her. "Sorry. I-I know I don't have a right because I betrayed and rejected you and I…"

"Astrid," Hiccup said very quietly, his tone completely sincere, "I want to marry you. I did from when I was ten. You _shattered_ my heart when you rejected me and abandoned me and I knew I would never be able to feel love or trust again. And I hated you for years, wanting to take revenge on you in the most painful way for the worst hurt I ever felt…but as soon as I saw you, I…couldn't. I was sarcastic and taunting but when you were in danger, I saved you. I told myself it was because I needed you alive to take my vengeance…but it wasn't. And then…I found out why you rejected me. I know your reasons were self-serving and yes, probably cowardly, but you came for me when I was literally dying. You abandoned your life on Berk to come and help me. You protected my son…and I found that I forgave you because the part of me that still loved you was still there."

Tears slid down her cheeks and he lifted a hand to stroke her soft skin, wiping the tears away with his calloused thumb.

"When we were captured, all I wanted was to get Arild and to get you. You helped me when I most desperately needed it and fought your father for me! And I hope you can forgive me for killing him…"

"No problem…" she mumbled.

"Astrid, I have always loved you…not Lady Hofferson, the richest woman on Berk but Astrid. _My_ Astrid…the girl who used to lie under the stars with me and dream about the future, about being together and travelling the world beyond the Archipelago and making Berk a better place. The girl with the axe in a world of cannon and muskets. The girl who could beat me in wrestling every time. The girl I would die for. The girl I would kill for. The girl I suffered for and would always come for. But I want to check…will you marry _me?_ A battered and beaten, scrawny disowned pirate with the most ferocious warlord in the North on his tail?"

"Of course," she said softly. "Yes." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"I want to marry you before the battle," he told her softly, his eyes hopeful yet looking as if he expected rejection. "Because I want every reason I can get to give me strength. Gods know, it will be hard enough…but I want to be fighting for my wife and my son."

"I doubt Governor Stoick will sanction a marriage for us on Berk," she sighed. He stared into her eyes and felt a curl of shame: he could offer her love, adventure and riches-because he _did_ have a sizeable stash, concealed safely away from prying eyes and covetous hands-but he couldn't give her the wedding every young lady dreamed of. His outcast status precluded any normal marriage.

"I am sorry, Milady," he said in a low voice, the faint despondent edge barely audible. "I can't give you a society wedding. Are you sure you still want…this…?" He gestured to his battered shape and her eyes softened in sympathy. He felt it so keenly and she cursed her response: she never wanted him to feel guilt for the wrongs done to him. And she had seem the horrible scars across his body, the appalling damage the whip had done him-which he had carried on through until exhaustion floored him. He was just as she recalled: so lanky and scrawny and battered-yet he had saved them again.

"I don't want anyone else," she reassured him. "And I will marry you wherever we can…" His forest green gaze flicked up and the relief in his expression was pitiful. She kissed him firmly to reassure him. With a sigh, he leaned against her again.

"Um…Pirate? All we need is a Ship's Captain? If-if you really want…"

"Hiccup…if you keep asking that, I will hurt you," she warned him firmly and he cracked a small, self-conscious smile.

"Though we may have to wait until we reach Berkisport," he replied dryly. "I can't see you wanting Cami to marry us. Um…old girlfriend marrying me to my first, true and only love…? Awkward…"

"You know, I think that may work," she smirked. "Not many weddings where the groom's slept with the official before the bride."

"Actually more than you would guess," he muttered, imagining them ganging up on him. Then he pulled away from her and scooched forward, then got to his wobbly legs and staggered forward a few steps, leaning forward with a gasp of pain as his hand snaked under the desk, snagging a soft leather pouch. He almost fell and slowly straightened up, to turn and drop to one knee in front of her. Her azure eyes widened.

"Hiccup?" she murmured. He shook the contents of the pouch into his hand-a huge, polished deep blue sapphire on a finely-worked gold chain.

"I don't have a ring," he admitted quietly, "but when I saw this, I thought of you, of your eyes…" She stared and he gently placed the jewellery in her hand. "And I would like you to have this, Milady." he stared into his deep green eyes and realised this was the best he could manage as a proposal. Meeting his wary expression, she gave a small smile but had to haul him up to his feet so he could gently fasten the sapphire pendant around her neck. She raised a hand to touch the polished gem and then looked up into his face. She suddenly flung herself into his arms and kissed him urgently. He hissed in pain but clung to her, savouring the kiss.

"Babe, it's perfect," she smiled. He twitched a small smile, feeling light-headed but she saw him pale and sat him down on the bed, helping him under the covers…then sliding in by him. They snuggled up together, fidgeting until they were wrapped in a mutual embrace. "Get some rest, Captain Hiccup…"

"Now that sounds just plain wrong…" he murmured sleepily, tightening his arm around her and nuzzling into her neck. "I prefer Fury…"

"I'm not going to be Mrs Fury," she told him softly. Her only response was a soft snore and she smiled then allowed herself to drift off as well.

oOo

Berk loomed ahead, jagged and mountainous, jutting against the grey and stormy sky. A light drizzle was been blown into their faces as the crew of the Night Fury stared into port. The harbour was packed with warships, pirate vessels and even a few Meathead and Bog ships. Three Trader ships were huddled in port as well. Trimming her holed black sails, the pirate ship gently eased into the crowded waters and slid into the vacant berth at the docks, throwing mooring lines to the dockworkers. The crew all lined up as the gangplank was put down and the Captain stepped forward onto the gangplank-to face the huge shape of Governor Stoick the Vast, Gobber, Viggo and Ryker.

Seeing the expressions on their faces, Hiccup groaned, mentally face-palmed and then walked forward. "Welcoming party, eh? Wow, Governor-I'm honoured!"

"Don't be," he growled. "This isn't good news." He felt Astrid's hand gently rest on his arm and he glanced to her with a smile. Viggo scanned the crew and his brows dipped.

"Where is Captain Mildew?" he demanded. Groaning, Hiccup glanced up to Camicazi and she grinned.

"That old goat betrayed us on Meathead and tried to kill us-as did his man, Olaf," she replied, walking forward with Mathilda at her side. "As you asked him to! I, on the other hand, decided that Fury was a better bet than your craven cowardice, Viggo. He's worth helping because he's the only one who seems to have a plan to face down Drago. And we sank two of his ships on the way here?"

"Where is Mildew?" Ryder demanded.

"Berserk…bottom of the harbour," Cami grinned. "We sent him to the Governor and he decided to drown him."

"It was the alternative to hanging him from the yardarm," Hiccup told him grimly. "Every pirate for himself, savvy? And a Captain is the Master of his ship-any treason is his to punish." Viggo's expression tightened but he didn't make a comment. Silently, he turned away. Snotlout walked onto the dock and offered his Uncle his hand-which Stoick promptly took and shook warmly, offering a cordial greeting that he couldn't bear to spare for his own son.

"What did you mean, Uncle?" he asked, his blue eyes reading the concern and strain in the Governor's face. Stoick stared at the assembled crew and his eyes narrowed.

"We tried your suggestion to negotiate with Drago," the Governor growled, his eyes sweeping accusingly over his former son. Hiccup groaned and looked towards his fiancee, seeing the sapphire pendant gleaming at her throat and the pride in her face as she slid her arm through his. Arild had scampered down and was standing in front of the two, pressed happily against Hiccup's legs. He and the crew had been informed of the Captain's intention to wed and the boy couldn't be happier.

"I take it you were unsuccessful," Hiccup said, hearing the accusation in his father's tone. It was a tone he knew all too well. Stoick nodded and a whole platoon of soldiers swarmed onto the docks, muskets levelled at the pirates. Snotlout's eyes widened in shock and he stared in disbelief at the Governor.

"Uncle?" he asked, glancing back at the pirates. Astrid's knuckles whitened.

"Drago wasn't interested in any negotiations or a truce," he growled angrily. "He did make one offer to avoid the destruction of Berk." A sick apprehension slid over the pirates and Hiccup stiffened.

"You know that he won't honour any deal," he told the Governor urgently as the soldiers closed. "He tried to murder you without warning or declaration of war before this all started! He eliminated Dragon Island and has allied with Berserk against you. We destroyed two of Drago's ships on the way here-ships going to support the Berserker fleet!"

"I cannot take that chance!" Stoick said. "He offered a deal in return for a non-aggression pact." Green eyes flicked to inspect Gobber, who was looking embarrassed and he knew the answer.

"He won't honour it," the pirate repeated in a voice without hope.

"A Governor protects his own," Stoick said grimly. "We can buy time for reinforcements to come from the Mainland. Drago wants the man who escaped and destroyed his flagship."

"Hiccup-he wants _you,_ " Astrid gasped. At her side, Hiccup gave a very twisted and bitter smile as he finally looked up at his father, reading the answer. His voice was steady though she could feel the tremble through his arm.

"And you're going to give me to him."


	44. Chapter 44: Before I'm sent to die

**Forty Four: Before I'm sent to die…**

"This is utter madness!" Snotlout's voice was angry as trailed up the hill to the jail, following his shackled and manacled cousin as he was hauled up the steep slope toward the jail. "You have to realise that the Governor has completely lost his mind! Hic… _Captain Fury_ …here is the best chance that Berk will survive and resist Drago's attack…and he's planning to lock him up and just _hand him over?"_

"Sorry, Lord Snotlout," the lead guard said in a mildly apologetic tone. "But the Governor has spoken…and the man _is_ a convicted felon!"

"He's the Governor's _son!_ " Snotlout spluttered. "It is entirely Stoick's fault that he's in the mess!"

"Um…not entirely true," Hiccup said quietly. "I did have to make some choices myself. Admittedly the first was between starving to death or going with the pirates but hey, it was a choice!"

"But this is _wrong!"_ Snotlout protested, speeding up to walk alongside Hiccup's guards. The lanky pirate stared thoughtfully ahead, his green eyes locked on the sturdy building mere yards away.

"A lot of things are wrong," he sighed, "and this was probably inevitable. We both know my father-and you have _always_ been his favourite out of the two of us! If he could have outlawed me or executed me for being small and sarcastic and disappointing, he would have done it years before he finally found an excuse! So don't stress yourself…cuz…because I need you for something more important." The guards shoved him through the doors and into the cells…and his heart sank as he inspected the _three_ new locks on each cell, the chains around the bars and the posts for guards to be stationed in the cell block at all times… He sighed as they undid his chains and shoved him into the cell then flinched as the door slammed.

"Hiccup…" Astrid murmured, "why did you stop us fighting our way out?" He twitched a smile at her stern tone and turned back to face her. Gods, she was beautiful, even wind-blown and standing on the other side of the bars, incredibly hacked off in her old training outfit.

"Apart from us all getting killed?" he asked her wryly. "He's stupid, cold as the frozen north and the least paternal father since the dawn of time, but he is thinking of his people and the enemy has offered him an alternative to war. Admittedly, Drago won't keep the deal."

"How do you know?" she asked him, her tone concerned. He spun round and his hands gripped the bars, knuckles white and face twisted in anger.

"Because I've spoken to him!" he hissed. "Because I know what he was asking about when I spoke to him!" Breathing hard, his green eyes flashing with brief anger, he suddenly sagged. "He _wants_ war, Milady. He wants to destroy us. And giving me to him won't make a difference."

"You-you're not going, are you, Dad?" Arild asked quietly. He had refused to stay behind and had determinedly walked up the hill with Astrid. Wincing as he pulled his fresh wounds, Hiccup dropped to a crouch to face the skinny boy, his jet hair as scruffy as ever and big green eyes scared. He slid a hand through the bars and rested on the boy's shoulder.

"I may have no choice, bud," he murmured, seeing the little face crumple. Arild swallowed and his eyes shone.

"Please don't go, Dad," he whispered. "M-Mom already d-died and Gunnar d-didn't want m-me and n-now you m-might l-leave…" Stretching his arms through the bars, the pirate pulled the boy against him and hugged him awkwardly as well as he could through the bars.

"If I have any say, bud, I won't leave you…but if I give to give my life to make you safe, I won't hesitate…" he said roughly then lifted his head to stare into Astrid's eyes. "You too, Milady…" he added tenderly.

"If you sacrifice your life, I'll kill you!" Astrid told him, blinking hard and making no sense. He gave a small smile.

"Way to motivate me," he teased her…and then they all stiffened as the door opened and the guards escorted in the shapes Hiccup had hoped to see. Thuggory, Camicazi and Gobber walked in to stand by Snotlout. The handsome Captain of the _Nightmare_ frowned as he looked around the cell block.

"Okay-what's going on here?" he asked, staring around the people present. Hiccup slowly rose to his feet.

"Captain Thuggory, I wish to request your indulgence," he said formally, staring at his counterpart. "I want you to marry me."

"Honestly, Fury, you're not my type," Thuggory replied, his lips stretching into a broad grin as his dark eyes flicked between Hiccup and Astrid.

"I need a ship's Captain to marry me," Hiccup said dryly.

"What? And I wasn't good enough for you?" Cami asked angrily. Sighing, Hiccup shrugged and hoped she would understand.

"You are my former lover," he said quietly. "It would be too awkward. And we need a Maid of Honour." Cami cocked an eyebrow at Astrid and grinned, her expression suddenly amused.

"Look, lover, I've got my own beefcake now!" she smirked and turned her head to look at Snotlout. Following her gaze, Astrid's eyes widened.

"Snotlout, are you blushing?"

"Shut up, Astrid!"

"And laddie-I tek it Snotlout and I are yer witnesses?" Gobber said with a vaguely amused expression. Turning to his former mentor, Hiccup gave a nod.

"I was hoping, old man…unless you think my father wouldn't approve…" he said dryly. Gobber limped closer and looked at the tall, skinny shape in the leather armour, the disowned son of his best friend, and wondered how it had come to this. The silent plea in the wide, emerald eyes and in the familiar battered face was one he had rejected before-but not this time. He offered his hand.

"Laddie, I know he wouldnae approve…but I couldnae care less!" he said warmly as Hiccup grasped his hand in relief. "I presume the lucky lassie is Lady Astrid…and not Captain Thuggory!"

"…and everyone's a comedian…" Hiccup sighed but nodded. "Well?"

"It would be my honour," Gobber said with a smile and a suggestive waggle of his thick blond unibrow.

It took a bit of arguing…but eventually the guards let them _all_ into the cell-including Fishlegs and Sven, who panted up the hill when they guessed what was happening and refused to leave until they were allowed _into_ the cell. Hiccup couldn't help rolling his eyes: even if he already wasn't _persona non grata_ among the Pirate Council-or what was left of it-he would be now for having a crew that was begging to be let _into_ jail. Thuggory stood before the couple and various witnesses and grinned broadly at them, relishing his role in the proceedings. Then a thoughtful look crossed his face and he reached onto his left hand and tugged the gold ring off his little finger, leaning forward and handing it to Arild. He dropped his voice conspiratorially.

"Little guy-I think you need to hold this for your father-because he's gonna need it in a few minutes and I _know_ he wasn't prepared for this!" he grinned. Arild took the warm loop of gold and nodded solemnly.

"Yes, sir," he whispered. Thuggory straightened up and opened his arms.

"Friends," he began, "we are here today to witness the union of this man, Captain Fury…"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third…" Hiccup admitted and there were various smirks and sniggers. "Yeah, yeah," he said dispiritedly.

"…to Lady Astrid…"

"…Astrid Freya Hofferson…" she amended briskly.

"We stand before the Gods to celebrate this joyous event…" Thuggory continued, making it up as he went along. The truth was that there _was_ no official service for marriage at sea, especially on a pirate vessel where there was no formal naval training, qualification or promotion process…but Berk's ancient laws had been based on the Viking laws of their forbears and Vikings had been plunderers and pirates themselves, great mariners who fearlessly crossed oceans and ravaged continents. And the primacy of the Captain of a vessel remained buried deep in their legal system-including his ability to perform legal weddings at sea or on Berk.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid, gently lacing his fingers with hers to signify the union they sought. Her hands were much softer than his but strong, her fingers curling slightly against his grasp. His thumb gently stroked the elegant silver ring he had made her years before that she had never stopped wearing-though not always on the finger it was designed for. Her blue eyes were intense, mirroring the deep blue of the sapphire than hung from her neck and her lips were smiling at him. Her cheeks were pink with a blush and he felt warmth in his own cheeks as well at facing her to wed.

"Not too late to back out, Milady," he murmured softly.

"And you think I haven't been plotting this for _years_?" she smirked back.

"Then I am the luckiest man of Midgard to be finally, truly getting you as my Lady, _Milady_ ," he replied with a small smile.

oOo

Stoick stomped into the jail, alerted by one of the guards who had been disapproving of what seemed to be going on within. And though it clearly wasn't an escape attempt, it also was not anything that the Governor had authorised and he didn't like not being in absolute control. The guards opened the door to the main detention area and he stormed in…then gaped, his heavy brows dipping in a furious scowl at what appeared to be a wedding.

"HALT!" he snapped.

"I'm afraid you already missed that part," Hiccup told him, the gold ring poised halfway along the third finger of Astrid's left hand. He deliberately slid it into place and smiled at her.

"This isn't real!" he shouted. "I never authorised you to wed!"

"Maritime law-which is still valid on Berk-authorises the Captain of any ship to perform legally valid weddings!" the pirate told him sharply.

"I believe he is correct!" Snotlout added with a grin. Both men had undergone intensive training in Berk law as preparation for their presumed fates as future Governor-in Hiccup's case, prior to his disownment. Stoick went scarlet with anger.

"I forbid you to marry!" he shouted at Hiccup.

"You lost any say in my life when you disowned me," the pirate smirked. "Oops."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Thuggory continued, a smug grin on his face. "May the Gods bless and keep you throughout a long and joyous life together!" Emerald eyes fixed on his bride, Hiccup leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers and sharing a passionate kiss with his new bride.

"I love you, Milady," he murmured as they broke apart for air.

"I love you too, my pirate," she whispered and curled against him, his arms wrapping protectively around her slender shape. He rested his chin gently on her head.

"You're sending me to die," he told the Governor shortly. "The least you can do is allow me to marry the girl I have always loved before you ship me out. But I tell you now and without hesitation-you're wasting your time. Drago _will not_ honour any deal with you-because his primary aim of this campaign is to destroy Berk and the threat she poses to his ambition!" Stoick walked heavily closer, seeing his Heir and his best friend among the witnesses of the wedding. The other two pirate Captains turned to glare at him, both breathing hard in their anger at Fury's treatment.

"You cannot know that for certain!" Stoick told him, "while I have a solid offer of a truce for you. I have to protect my own."

"I do know for certain!" Hiccup told him irritably, his green eyes flashing, feeling Arild press against him leg.

"And how…?"

" _When he tortured me for knowledge of Berk's defences!_ " the pirate shouted in rage. "Damn you-all he wanted was the intelligence he needed to destroy Berk's Navy and the resistance to him sweeping across the Archipelago!" Breathing hard, the young pirate glared at his father and hugged his wife closer. "And he wanted _you!_ He knew if you were dead, he would have an easy path into Berk…probably because he knew of the ambitions of Lord Hofferson and Magne, who would be so preoccupied with their own advancement that they would not look to defend the Island…until it was too late! And I could have done it. He asked who you were, if he should talk to you himself…and I lied to protect you all…even that ass, Eret!"

"I didn't need your protection!" Stoick shouted.

"Yes, you did!" Hiccup shouted back. "He would have killed you without hesitation! As it was…" He paused and he looked away. "As it was, he did all he could to make me give up any information about Berk. And I know more than most because I was brought up to be the next Governor…once. But I didn't say anything…no matter what he did." The last words were barely above a whisper. Stoick stared at him and a small pang of pity wormed its way into his cold heart: it was the same voice that he had begged him for love, for approval…and finally for his life through the years… Astrid's arms closed tightly around him.

"It's okay, my love," she murmured. He closed his eyes.

"No," he sighed, "because no matter what I say, no matter the _truth_ , he will send me to die for nothing. Berk will be crushed and it will be his fault for being stupid, arrogant and blind. And I will have failed you and Arild."

"No- _Stoick_ will have failed the entire Archipelago!" Thuggory snapped. "Fury here is the one person who stands a chance against Drago!"

"I have seen him and his crew do unbelievable things in their quest to gather weapons against Drago," Cami added determinedly. "He blew apart Drago's flagship when they were captured and killed two of his dreadnoughts on his way here. He's the _only_ one who has faced their ships and survived. He has destroyed the Berserker fleet so they cannot attack us."

"Tactically, he's a madman!" Snotlout admitted. "But we _need_ a madman to face these ships."

"And if you can't see that-then you are unfit to be Governor," Astrid said with steely determination.

"Stoick-yer a fool and yer know it!" Gobber growled. "Yer can see how bravely yer son has faced Drago and his enemies. He didnae have tae come back tae warn us…but he chose to! He made the pirates agree tae help us agin the enemy…and his men came up with th'idea tae get other weapons against Drago. He developed the floating shot himself! And he's come back…when they could ha' sailed away tae safety and left Berk tae it's fate!"

"What weapons?" Stoick growled. Fishlegs perked up.

"A cannon that destroyed half of Berserk," he began.

"Impossible," Stoick scoffed.

"A device that created the vortex that annihilated two dreadnoughts…" the First Mate continued.

"Nonsense!" Stoick rebutted.

"…and a weapon that throws chains that sever masts and hulls," Fishlegs finished.

"Complete fantasy!" the Governor scorned him. The husky first mate drew himself up in annoyance.

" _And_ we found a dragon!" Fishlegs told him indignantly. Stoick sneered.

"Utterly…"

A roar echoed through the jail and the sky darkened, thunder rumbling so loudly the whole building shook. Fishlegs eeped and looked nervously at Hiccup: the Captain pulled his wife and child back from the bars as the sky flashed brilliantly with lightning. His face freezing, Stoick turned and stared at the window…just as the wall exploded inwards. The prisoner, his family and guests all curled away but Stoick and the guards were slammed to the ground as the roar echoed through the room. As everyone stared, a grey and purple dragon stalked into the room through the enormous hole in the three foot thick wall of the jail.

"STORMY!" Arild cried happily and ran to the bars…but Hiccup darted forward and snared the boy, lifting him up and away from the bars.

"Erm…lightning and metal-not the best of friends, bud!" he said sternly but the boy looked up, his big green eyes wide and trusting.

"Okay, Dad!" he said. The Governor sat up and stared at the monster growling at the guards. The array of metallic spines at the crown of its head was raised and its eyes had slit-like pupils as it swung around. "It's okay, Stormy! Calm down. We're fine!"

"A dragon?" he mouthed. Hiccup nodded, a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. "Your son has a dragon for a pet?"

"I doubt my son would be happy with a baby yak or a hound!" he said dryly.

"Then the rest…?"

"All true, I'm afraid." Stoick stared at him for long time, shocked to the core by his matter of fact words and the growling mythological beast crouching mere yards from him. The huge man slowly scrambled to his feet and motioned to his men to unlock the door.

"Odin in Valhalla!" he muttered as Arild raced out and embraced the dragon. Glancing at his new wife and keeping his fingers laced with hers, Hiccup walked out of the cell and faced his father, his friends at his sides. "All of it was true?"

"Yep!" Hiccup said quietly as the dragon began to purr. "Look, my advice would be to tell Drago to go to Hel-because that's where he wants to send us all! I'd get the fleet ready and keep the pirates onside. I'd move all non-combatants out of the town and send them to the estates-yours, the Jorgensens', the Hoffersons'. Because Drago will bombard the town to crush resistance and maximise casualties. That's what I would do." Stock stared at him in surprise, recalling his weak, undergrown, disappointing son and unable to square that with the daring, brave and undaunted pirate facing him. The skinny man still had his son's eyes and wild hair but he had grown and developed and gained experience his father had never dreamed of.

"Standard practice," Thuggery added and Camicazi nodded as well. The Governor stared at Gobber and Snotlout and saw their determination to stand by the pirate.

"I will accept all your recommendations!" the Governor announced gravely. "Captain Fury-you may return to your ship. The Fleet will prepare and I will invite all the pirate Captains for a tactical discussion at dusk. Snotlout, Gobber-I would be honoured if you would dine with me! Say…eight at the Governor's mansion!" And then he turned and left without another word.

"Ass," Cami commented, noting the absence of an invitation for the Governor's blood son and his new wife to dine as well.

"That's for sure," Hiccup sighed. "Fish…give the crew some shore leave and have them back by an hour before sun down to prepare the ship for battle. Gobber-can you get a third of the floating shot to me, another third to Thuggory and the rest of Cami? I _don't_ trust Viggo and Ryker with them. Fish-we need more shot and insanely large amounts more of powder for the cannon and extra large shot for the Thunderdrum. And please reload the Typhoomerang!"

"That thing nearly killed us!" Cami commented.

"But it didn't," Hiccup grinned. "And I'm hoping it will succeed if everything else doesn't!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Fishlegs said and nodded to Sven. Both men turned and left, followed by Gobber and Snotlout. Thuggory offered a grin before he walked out, talking intently with Cami. Finally alone with his bride, Hiccup turned to Astrid, taking her hands in his and staring deep into her beautiful azure eyes.

"We'll spend the time together as a family," he said softly to her, hearing Arild chatting to his dragon. She lowered her eyes coyly then looked up into his gentle emerald gaze.

"I want my wedding night," she told him quietly. "If you are going to get yourself killed, I want to be your wife for one night, my pirate husband!" She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. "And I want you to myself!"

oOo

"Can't I just stay with you?" Arild protested after they had got back to the ship and his father tried to explain to him.

"Um…no, because I need some Mommy-Daddy time," he tried to explain. The boy frowned.

"But you have time with Mommy every night!" he protested.

"Um, not actually like that…well, sort of…but more…private…"

"I could be _really_ quiet…"

"Um…we may not be…" Hiccup groaned. "Er…you remember when I…um…visited Heather when I first met you?" The boy's brow furrowed and then his face lit up.

"Oh-you mean that mean lady in the cage below decks who shouted at you and kidnapped me?" he recalled. Wincing at the reminder, Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…about that…remember when we said we wouldn't talk about that to anyone…"

"I remember…you made me sleep by the fire while you were in her bedroom and she made _all_ those noises and there was lots of shouting and…"

"…and now you know why I _really_ think you should sleep somewhere else tonight…oh Thor, my wife will kill me…" Hiccup muttered, beet red.

"So can I sleep with Stormy instead?" Arild asked eagerly.

"It might be a bit cold," Astrid suggested, imagining the chaos the boy would cause on deck with the Skrill and no adult supervision. "Maybe with the twins?" Hiccup was so desperate he nodded, knowing that the twins in no way counted as _adult_ supervision.

"Or you can play with Stormy and _then_ sleep with the twins?" he added, despite the sharp elbow to the ribs Astrid dealt him. Arild grinned, then raced forward and hugged his Dad before shyly moving to Astrid and kissing her coyly on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're my Mom now," he said and raced out. Carefully, Hiccup closed the door, shielding the lamp and then turning to his wife. He threaded his fingers through her hair, loosening it from the tight braid she wore and leaned into a deep and passionate kiss. Her hands slid up his chest to rest against his warm body.

"I love you," she murmured as he slid his hands down her back to gently grasp her waist. "Please…" He looked into her beautiful face and gave a loving smile.

"I'll be gentle with you, Milady," he murmured softly. "Trust me…I won't hurt you…"

oOo

"Captain? CAPTAIN!" Fishlegs threw the door open, the weak dawn light illuminating the sky pinkly behind him as he peered into the dim cabin-and then froze, mentally-face-palmed and wanted the floor to swallow him up. For in the bed Hiccup was asleep, lying on his front with his head on the pillow, auburn hair wilder than ever and face turned lovingly towards his new wife. Fishlegs found his eyes drawn to the awful fresh wounds across his back, cruelly exposed as the sheet had slid down almost to his waist. Beside him, her naked dignity preserved by the rumpled blanket and the possessive arm he had thrown across her was Astrid, her face inches from his on the pillow, her hair long golden hair strewn across the pillow and her naked shoulders. Both looked blissfully happy.

Hating himself, Fishlegs called again and two pairs of bleary eyes fluttered open, small smiles tilting lips that murmured 'Good morning, my love,' almost simultaneously. Then Hiccup winced and rolled onto his side, jamming an elbow into the hard bed underneath and dragging the blanket up and giving a little sigh as Astrid curled into him.

"Fishlegs? Any reason you are interrupting us other than a serious death wish?" he growled.

"Viggo and Ryker have gone!"

Hiccup collapsed back onto the pillow. "Bastards!"

"Son of a half-troll!" Astrid added, running her fingers through her hair and grimacing.

"Probably both," Fishlegs concluded. "Um…the Governor is demanding we prepare to sail…"

"Dad! Dad! All the ships are pushing away from the docks! Are we going too? Can we? Can we?" Arild shouting, racing into the room excitedly.

"Next time, we're going to a remote island…just the two of us!" Hiccup promised and Astrid gave a small smirk.

"You're not marrying me _again_!" she told him. He pressed his hands over his face.

"Everyone-out for five minutes…yes, you too, bud. We need to get dressed and then we'll be out…"

"But why aren't you wearing any clothes, Dad? Mom?" Astrid glared at the First Mate and an especially evil smile spread over her face.

"Uncle Fishlegs will answer _all_ your questions, Arild!" she said sweetly. "Now scoot off for five. Mommy and Daddy time for just a few moments longer!"

"I knew having women on board would bring bad luck," Fishlegs grumbled as Arild took his hand.

"Uncle Fishlegs…why are Mommy and Daddy wearing no clothes?" he asked as the door closed. Astrid sat up and swung her legs out of the bed. Reaching desperately, Hiccup swiftly gripped her arm and stared up at her plaintively.

"Just a moment more, Milady," he pleaded but she smiled and pulled away, walking confidently to the door and locking it. She turned and scampered back to the bed, dragging the covers back over them as she leaned across him and kissed him urgently.

"I was planning on much more than a moment," she murmured as his arms wrapped around her once more.

It was a good half-hour later when they emerged and the entire assembled crew-except Arild, who was still asking everyone what had been happening-was trying to pretend they didn't know what their Captain had been doing. No one would meet the Captain's emerald gaze as he strode onto deck and he rolled his eyes. "News, Fish?"

"Um…the Governor is looking mad…" the First Mate reported. Hiccup frowned…and then he heard the bellow from the warship alongside. The crew all looked up to see Stoick and Snotlout looking down at them, the Governor scarlet with annoyance and Snotlout winking and making some very inappropriate gestures.

"Where the Hel have you been? I gave orders that…" he bellowed.

"I'm not your serf, I'm not in your Navy and I am master of my vessel!" Hiccup shouted back. "Any more gone?"

"Actually, no-not even the _Fungus_ ," Snotlout reported. "Good night, cuz?" Rubbing the back of his neck-a sure sign he was embarrassed-Hiccup nodded. He was blushing but Astrid walked to his side and took his hand.

"Morning, Snotlout!" she called happily. Stoick stared at the two and then gaped like a fish, a tendril of shame silencing him. He had forgotten the young pirate- _his son_ -had just gotten wed.

"Ship ahoy!" Elias shouted from the lookout post.

"It's the _DragonEye!"_ Ruff reported, peering through a spyglass.

"Um, Ruff-is that my spyglass?" Hiccup asked pointedly.

"May be…" she admitted brashly.

"I'd like it back, please," he said and she tossed it to him. Swiftly he inspected the approaching vessel, seeing her broken second mast, her tattered sails…and the absence of her sister-ship… "No sign of the _Dragon Hunter,_ " he reported. "And Viggo's ship has been given a spanking. They could have killed her if they wanted…but they didn't. They needed us to see how powerful they are and how easily they crushed Ryker's ship. To break spirits and demoralise us…"

"The _Night Fury_ never surrenders!" Tuff shouted.

"Except that time when we surrendered to Drago," Ruff reminded him.

"Apart from that, the _Night Fury_ never surrenders!" he repeated. Hiccup turned to his crew and stood on the poop deck by the wheel, making sure they and Stoick's crew could hear.

"Before us, we face an enemy the like of which our world has never seen!" he announced. "An evil that would crush and subjugate everything we know and hold dear. He thinks he can frighten us into submission, can break our spirits and make us give up without even firing a shot! But he is a man like all of us. His dreadnoughts are just ships and can be sunk. His crew are just men and can be killed. And we are the descendants of Vikings, the greatest mariners and fighters our world knows! We will not surrender. We will fight to the last man. We will never yield. WE WILL NOT LOSE! If we fight together, we will prevail! So pull up the anchor, unfurl the sails and take up battle stations!"

"AYE! AYE! CAPTAIN!" they roared and sped to their stations. Arild scrambled up to his side, carefully balancing a large plate with rolls of bread, honey and two mugs of warm mead. Concentrating very hard, the boy held the plates as the Captain and his wife ate breakfast and watched as the ship swung out into the channel with the _Hobblegrunt_ to their left, Camicazi's all woman-crew efficiently matching pace with the _Night Fury_ and the _Nightmare_ on the right, Thuggory grinning broadly. The Berk fleet-led by Stoick's ship, the _Rumblehorn II_ -and the other pirate vessels followed as they sped through the seastacks and slowed as they faced Drago's armada: twenty of the enormous vessels and fifty smaller, normal sized ones.

Hiccup leaned forward and gently grasped the wheel, adjusting the course five degree to starboard. "Gunners-you ready?" he called.

"Dude-I was _born_ ready!" Tuff shouted back.

"Yeah-but I was born readier and first!" Ruff retorted as they slowed. Hiccup walked slowly to the prow.

"DRAGO BLUDVIST!" he shouted. "You can surrender or withdraw now and end this without bloodshed! What say you?"

Something was flung over the side of the enormous flagship, a piece of material that fluttered and blew until it finally landed on the grey, restless sea.

It was the flag of Ryker's ship, the _Dragon Hunter._

"I think he said no," Astrid intoned. Green eyes growing cold and gleaming like chunks of ice, Hiccup clenched his fist.

"Then so be it," he growled. "Take aim… _FIRE!"_


	45. Chapter 45: Defenders of Berk

**A/N: References to wounds, violence and mild bad language…!**

 **Forty-Five: Defenders of Berk**

"Take aim… _FIRE!"_

Tuff and Ruff fired simultaneously, their accurate shots slamming straight into the flagship's third mast and severing it. The creak and crash as it fell was drowned by the volley of shots from Mulch and Sven, followed by the gunners of the _Nightmare_ and the _Hobblegrunt._ To their left, he heard the booming roar of Governor Stoick. "FIRE ALL GUNS!"

The Berk Navy joined in, shots pounding away at the smaller ships. And even though Drago's smaller vessels were armoured, they began to accrue significant damage. Astrid frowned, her axe slung across her back and a pistol strapped to her hip.

"Why aren't they firing back?" she asked Hiccup and the pirate smiled grimly at her.

"I think they want us to throw everything we have at them and then feel despair because we can't hurt them…" he explained. She frowned.

"But we can…we know we can!" she pointed out. He gave his familiar, slightly lopsided grin.

"But, Milady… _they_ don't know that!" he smirked. "Okay, Thorstons…let's see how they manage against your new improved Thorston salvo!"

"Dude-you read my mind!" Tuff replied, loading insanely huge amounts of powder into his cannon and winked at his twin sister. "You ready Buff-Elf?"

"Are they ready to sink?" she shouted back. "Ship to the left?"

"You know the spot…just above the waterline…FIRE!" Their shots were simultaneous and impacted ferociously into the nearest dreadnought. Immediately, the twins reloaded and fired again, this time holing the vessel impressively. Finally, Tuff loaded an extra-powerful shot and slammed it straight through the defect-and exploded, blowing out the prow. An enormous hole had the ship diving forward, the deck listing and water rushing into the stricken ship. There were shouts from the vessel and the sounds of mounting panic. Men began to throw themselves over the side, swimming for safety…and then the crack of musket shots sounded.

Fishlegs stared up in horror: Drago's marines were shooting at his own sailors. He stared up at Hiccup and the Captain's face closed in anger. "Elias, Eirik, Nils, Rune, Vidar-return musket fire!" The new recruits, who had joined the _Night Fury_ after they had escaped from slavery in Berserk, lifted their muskets alongside Hiccup's oarsmate and replied, trying to buy the escaping sailors time. The marines turned their attentions back to the pirate ship and Hiccup leapt to bear Astrid to the deck as shot zinged around them. He snatched a musket, lined it up and shot the man who had fired at his wife. There was a cry and the man pitched over the side of the flagship, vanishing into the grey waters.

Cheers came up from their left and Hiccup and Astrid saw Camicazi celebrating as her crew had fatally holed another dreadnought. And then the _Hobblegrunt_ was pounded back by Drago's guns as they finally opened fire. The defending fleet split and the ships spread out, picking their targets to engage in one-to-one battles. Hiccup pointed to a gap through the fleet.

"Where to, Cap'n?" Roar shouted from the wheel.

"Straight through!" Hiccup shouted. "Time to give them a surprise!" Roar span the wheel and the sails billowed, driving the vessel forward with a lurch, speeding through Drago's fleet. "Fish, Sven…Astrid…can you help deploy the Floating Shot as we go through the fleet?" he asked and his wife gave a broad grin.

"Anything my brilliant husband says!" she smiled and dashed forward. He followed her, still stiff from his wounds.

"A simple 'aye, aye, Captain!' would have sufficed," he grumbled. "No respect…" But he joined her at the stern as they prepared to unleash their new weapon. Roar dinked the ship to starboard, sweeping past the huge Flagship and round the flanking dreadnoughts, unleashing the Floating Shot and watching them bob on the currents ebbing and crashing against the armour-clad vessels. As they sped on, the first slammed into a dreadnought.

The explosion blew a huge hole in the ship at the vulnerable waterline and there were shouts and cries of shock as they lurched and listed. A second caught their stern and blew out the hull without mercy. The ship rapidly began to sink as the _Night Fury_ accelerated round, depositing another little cluster of Floating Shot that hit three separate vessels and holed all three. Ruff and Tuff took the opportunity to enlarge the holes with expert cannon fire as the pirate vessel sped round, picking its next targets.

"Four down…only about a million left!" Ruff commented.

"Yeah, but at least it's all going to plan…so far…" Sven added. Hiccup cast him a jaundiced look.

"…and someone _had_ to say that," he groaned. " _Now_ we're doomed…"

oOo

"How are they DOING that?" Drago roared, glaring at his Generals in disbelief. "You _assured_ me these vessels were unstoppable!"

"Almost unstoppable, my Lord," the large, grey-beaded General explained calmly. "No vessel is unstoppable because the armour required would make her too heavy to float. We are on the limit of armour plating load…"

"And yet they have still sunk five of my dreadnoughts in the first skirmish!" Drago shouted.

"It's almost impossible!" the skinny, haggard General commented.

"Clearly NOT!" Drago bellowed, peering over the rail at the speeding, black-sailed vessel, nimbly dodging through the fleet and scouring any vessel that got too close with expert cannon fire. "FURY! Gods damn it! I ordered him brought to me! Where the Hel is that mumbling idiot Dagur?"

"You sent two ships to support him…they should have returned by now, sir," the old General pointed out.

"Unless Fury met them first…" the haggard General commented glumly as the other Generals all made shushing gestures. Drago turned and immediately shot the General with the loaded pistol lying on the desk. The unfortunate man dropped dead on the floor of the cabin as the other Generals hastily stepped away from him.

"FOCUS ON THAT SHIP!" Drago screamed. "I want her boarded and I want Captain Fury dragged before me! I want him to die by my hand!"

oOo

Governor Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock of Berk scowled as his keen grey-green gaze swept across the chaos of battle. Ships were moving to engage, the _thud_ and _crump_ of cannons echoing and rebounding from the seastacks and the smells of burning wood and of gunpowder wafted on the icy, spray-laden breeze. The Berk Fleet were taking the left flank of the battle, moving eagerly to meet the smaller vessels while the pirates seemed to be facing the large dreadnoughts.

"Signal the _Eirik the Red_ to watch her starboard!" Stoick shouted and the semaphore operator in the crow's nest began to wave his flags furiously, trying to alert the frigate to the danger.

"I think he may be preoccupied, sir!" the Captain of the _Rumblehorn_ -Hoark-reported.

"Like that's a surprise in the middle of a battle," Snotlout commented. "Uncle-if you want a job doing…" Stoick met expression and caught his Heir's train of thought.

"Bearing 275! Full sail! Gunners-aim for the ship trying to flank the _Eirik the Red!"_ Stoick shouted and the Berk flagship jerked to the right, her solid shape accelerating to the jagged vessel that was closing.

"Fire a warning shot across their bows!" Stoick commanded.

"I'm not sure they'll be intimidated…" Snotlout commented. Stoick gave him a smug look.

"But the _Eirik_ 's crew may be alerted!" he explained. "FIRE!" The shot whizzed across the approaching ship's bow-and the follow-up slammed hard into the main mast, splintering it. There were shouts and curses and the attackers realised that they were under attack as well. Stoick saw them start to swing their guns round to target the approaching ship but Stoick shouted orders and his forward gunners loaded, aimed and fired to pound the vessel. The hull shattered, mast collapsed and the powder store ignited. There were screams and panic as the crew realised their predicament and leapt from the ship, swimming away at full speed.

"Get us out of here!" Snotlout shouted, realising the problem as well. But before they could more then start to turn, the ship exploded , blowing apart and raining shot, cannons and shattered wood all over the sea. The _Eirik_ was damaged, her mast cracked and sails shredded and the concussion caught the turning _Rumblehorn_ , throwing Snotlout and Stoick to the deck and spinning the ship, helpless. The crew and Governor glanced up as a dreadnought saw them helpless and altered course…

oOo

Camicazi was having a mixed day. Sure, her crew were performing brilliantly as always and they had matched the _Night Fury_ in sinking one of the huge vessels but they were getting pounded as well and she was a little wary of being targeted because she was carrying ten of Fury's potentially very explosive Floating Shots. He had explained the concept to both herself and Thuggory before they had engaged Drago's fleet and she would have been sceptical if it wasn't Fury…or Hiccup, as he was owning to now. She recalled him as a thin, nervous but very bright young man, just fresh from the _Thor's Hammer_ and looking for his own way in the world. And he had been cute and self-conscious and a really quick learner…so she had been curious about how he had…upskilled in the intervening years. And though she had feigned annoyance at not conducting the wedding, she hadn't really minded and she hadn't actually begrudged Astrid since it was plain Hiccup adored her.

"Hard to Port!" she yelled and raced down to help Mathilda and Brunhilde at the forward cannon. They dinked away into the gap the Berk flagship had left and the dreadnought's next few shots zipped past-but she knew they would seen get her range again.

"Orders, Captain?" Tora asked. Cami grinned and glanced at her sister, Bertha junior-BJ-before winking.

"Let's give them Fury's present!" she suggested and ordered four of her women to fetch her two of the shots. The _Hobblegrunt_ dinked to the right and they stared at the vessel, closing on them.

"She's closing!" Liv shouted from the wheel.

"Throw her round!" Cami shouted. "Collision course!"

There were raised eyebrows but the crew obeyed without question. Camicazi was insane and wild but she was a good captain and would never risk her crew recklessly. The ship flipped round and accelerated, with the Captain, her sister and two crew hanging over the side, two to a Floating Shot. Another cannon ball whipped over their heads and BJ cursed imaginatively.

"Cami-if we get killed, d'you think Mom will forgive us?" she called.

"She'll be happy as long as we go down like true pirates!" the Captain shouted back to her sister. "You secure, li'l sis?"

"Raring to go, Cap'n!" she grinned. Cami glanced up and saw their ship bank as they turned sharply to swoop past the dreadnought.

"Let 'em rip!" she shouted and shoved the weapon into the sea. The second one bobbed alongside, spinning and rising with the wake-then impacting against the armoured hull.

The explosion almost blew the dreadnought in half and slammed the _Hobblegrunt_ sideways. Cami clawed at the side…and then heard a heart-shattering scream as BJ lurched…then overbalanced and vanished into the roiling waters…

oOo

Snotlout saw the girl fall overboard and Cami scream, reaching desperately for the young woman who vanished beneath the waves…then resurfaced, thrashing and fighting to stay afloat in the backwash and ferocious waves emanating from the sinking dreadnought. Glancing across, Stoick was bellowing at his crew, trying to get away from the approaching ship and shot began to explode around them. The Berkian gunners returned fire but the contest was looking very unequal…while Cami's crewman was drowning. He barely hesitated, running towards the rail, accelerating as he dived over and stroked fast towards the sinking girl.

The waves crested and crashed over his head and his eyes stung from the salt but he swum on, his powerful arms cutting easily through the water. Vanishing under then bobbing up, the young woman was blonde and looked vaguely like Cami, though her blue eyes were wide with fear and she clutched desperately to the would-be rescuer. Snotlout wrestled her into his grasp and pulled powerfully towards the side of the ship as musket shots zinged in the water around him. Without hesitating, Cami straightened up and fired both her pistols at the would-be sniper. There was a low cry and he pitched into the sea, not to resurface. Then she bent low over the side to offer the man her hand. Carefully, he pushed the panicking girl into her arms, then pulled himself aboard.

Sopping wet and dripping all over the deck, Snotlout straightened up to see Cami embracing the girl tenderly, stroking the sopping briney hair off her face. He glanced around-to meet a silent wall of hostile female faces, inspecting him like an unpleasant insect.

"Um…hi…?" he offered, giving a little wave.

"Stand down, girls-he's a good guy!" Cami announced, gently stroking the hair off the coughing and hacking girl's face. "He just saved BJ." Snotlout turned to face her. "My baby sister!"

"My pleasure, Captain," he said carefully, still feeling the unfriendly glances through his back. She looked up and her eyes were amused once more.

"Don't mind my crew, Snot," she grinned. "The last man we had on board was your cousin…though he wasn't exactly a guest…more like a prisoner…until I framed him on Meathead…" Snotlout grimaced.

"Wow. He really _does_ have the worst taste in women!" he smirked and Cami glared at him…before bursting out laughing.

"Okay…so maybe I didn't treat him well-at all-but he was just so cute…" she guffawed. "But you, on the other hand, are definitely worth treating well…especially since I owe you my sister's life!" Snotlout had the temerity to wink at her.

"Captain, I am flattered," he said quietly, "But I would be more flattered if you and your admirable crew would help the Governor's ship before it goes the way of his yacht!"

"Where did it go?" Mathilda asked.

"Straight to the bottom of the Sullen Sea…at the hands of one of Drago's dreadnoughts!" he told her. Eyes flashing, Cami patted her sister on the shoulder and then straightened up.

"C'mon, pirates! Let's sink that bastard Drago's ship!" she shouted. "Floating Shot and cannons-on my mark!"

oOo

"Er, Captain…I think our secret may be out…" Fishlegs announced worriedly.

"And why do you think that?" Hiccup asked, frowning at the strange weapon they had rescued from Breakneck Bog. He glanced up…and his forest green eyes widened. Two dreadnoughts were converging on their positions with the flagship behind them.

"AWESOME!" shouted the twins.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Hiccup commanded.

"Seems to me, fair sister, that now is the time to use the fabulous Typhoomerang!" Tuff announced.

"Indubitably, beloved brother!" Ruff replied, smirking at Hiccup. The Captain folded his arms and looked sternly at them.

"Captain…we only just escaped with our lives last times!" Sven reminded him.

"And my stomach still hasn't recovered!" Mulch complained gently.

"Tuff-if we use the Typhoomerang, there would be no escape here and we would be killed!" Astrid told him shortly.

"Hey, Lady Astrid-I'm up for it if you are!"

"Well, I'm not!" Hiccup told him severely. "You can get killed on your own time. While you'e on mine, you're to stay alive and shoot at the damned enemy!"

"You know, you used to be fun, dude!" Ruff reproached him.

"Yeah…since you went to Berk…you've become a Tyrant, dude!" Tuff complained.

"How-how come?" Hiccup asked him in shock. "I-I mean…you have been allowed to destroy almost everything you wanted…except us. And if you sink this ship, Tuff, you'll kill my wife…and little Toothless…" The male twin's face suddenly fell.

"Curses…forgot about the little dude," he muttered. "Tyrant," he added sourly.

"They're getting awfully close," Fishlegs pointed out. Hiccup glanced up and then gave a slow smile.

"Fish…you wanna see how sharpened chains fare against armoured wood?" he asked, crouching by the weapon. The twins suddenly were almost sitting in his lap.

"Dude?" Tuff asked hopefully. Hiccup nodded.

"Go crazy!" he invited them, levering himself to his feet. The twins instantly crouched by the Timberjack and loaded the unwieldy ammunition…two shot connected by the razor sharp and spiked chain. Astrid stared at them.

"They'll kill themselves one of these days," she sighed. Hiccup slid an arm gently round her waist.

"Probably…but I trust them," he smirked. "Their abilities with stupidly dangerous weapons are amazing!" He paused. "You fancy blowing something up?" Her eyebrows popped up and her mouth twisted in a smile.

"I think I'd better stick to what I'm good at," she admitted, glancing up at the three huge vessels. "And I am certain they're gonna try to board us, Babe. They want you, remember?" Looking away, his hand unconsciously rising to hover protectively over his chest and the concealed brand, he nodded.

"Hard to starboard!" he shouted and scrambled towards the wheel, taking the helm from Roar and swinging his vessel round, ducking as shot whooshed over their heads. "Mind my ship!" he growled as the curled dragon on the deck lifted his head and growled. "Yeah, Stormy…I'm not too keen on them either…"

"Dad?"

"And here we go…" Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, bud?"

"Are we gonna sink?" Arild asked, scrambling up onto deck.

"I seem to recall asking you to stay in the cabin, bud…" Hiccup managed in a slightly impatient voice. The boy subsided a little and his mouth turned down, his head dropping sadly, fearing he had angered his father. Consciously, Hiccup modified his tone to express his concern and reassure the boy. "It's dangerous out here. There are musket men as well as cannons and you could be injured…"

"FIRE!" the twins shouted and the unfamiliar thud of the Timberjack sounded, with the whistling as the chain rotated, slicing through the air. And then it sliced into the nearest dreadnought, hacking off the front of the prow, the front of the deck and the anchor. There was a crunch and a crash as the front of the superstructure fell off and the decks were exposed. Sven, Mulch and Roar poured round after round of shot into the defect, damaging the vessel and puncturing the ruined hull further. In response, the enemy's cannon raked around the _Night Fury_ and Stormy roared. In an instant, he was in the air, flapping up into the clouds as lightning crackled around him.

" _Stormy!"_ Arild shouted in distress as Astrid scooped him into her arms, seeing tears shimmer in the emerald gaze.

"Wait!" she urged him as lighting crackled around the Skrill and arched down, crashing into the exposed enemy vessel. Under the assault, fires started and ripped through the ship, furiously igniting ammunition and sending a shock wave of explosions through the decks.

"YAY! Go, Stormy!" Arild shouted in excitement as his dragon soared up into the clouds again. The twins were firing at the next ship and inflicting heavy damage while cannon ruptured the starboard rails and punctured the poop deck. Hiccup groaned.

"There goes the cabin," he sighed.

And then the horrific thunk of grapples sounded as Drago's flagship sneaked alongside, another half-dozen impacts. Hiccup's head snapped round and he bellowed orders. The men tried to hack through the grapples but more and more landed and inexorably pulled the smaller pirate vessel towards Drago's ship.

"Battle stations!" Fishlegs shouted. "Prepare to repel boarders!" Astrid grasped her axe and backed away from the edge, keeping her adopted son behind him.

"I hate being right," she muttered. Hiccup tossed her a sword and grasped his two swords, dragging his scarf up across his lower face. "Isn't that a bit redundant, Mr Pirate?' she asked sarcastically. He lifted his chin.

"They want Captain Fury…here he is!" he told her firmly. "Stay back, bud-and run when I tell you!" Then Sven's voice rang out.

"HERE THEY COME!"

oOo

Cursing under his breath, Stoick watched the dreadnought close on the _Rumblehorn_ , the armoured jagged prow aimed starlight at her side. They were moving…but far too slowly to avoid the inevitable impact…

…and for a long moment he regretted not listening to his son, regretted not being with Hiccup, who have developed into a cunning tactician and fearless fighter. "Captain Fury' had volunteered his help, developed new weapons and come back when he really didn't need to. In fact, the Governor's weak and scrawny son had developed into a tall, lithe and brave young man, his leadership skilled and ability to improvise impressive. The young pirate had been someone that Stoick had hated as a matter of course for his crimes…but he had been shocked that the son he had cast aside had not only survived but prospered.

At least Snotlout was safe. In truth, Stoick had been impressed by the young man's decisive action in leaping overboard to save the sinking female pirate. It was the kind of heroism that the Governor really admired and he was thankful that the young man who was his heir would survive to protect Berk.

But he shouldn't go down without a fight and Stoick realised he was close to accepting his fate. _"NEVER…"_ he growled and bounded down into the main deck. "Get the powder kegs-NOW!" he shouted furiously. "Gunners! Everything you have-just above the waterline. All aim for the same spot!"

"Sir…" the lead gunner protested. "That's impossible!"

"Dammit-Fury's gunners are having no problems with this!" the Governor roared. "Or Captain Camicazi…"

"Brace for impact…" shouted the lookout.

Then a volley of four shots slammed into the prow of the attacking ship, shattering the wood. "Get out the bloody way!" Camicazi shouted at the Governor, waving her arms as the _Hobblegrunt_ zoomed forward, pouring shots into the attacking ship.

"HARD A PORT!" Captain Hoark shouted and spun the wheel, jerking the _Rumblehorn_ away from being broadsided…too slowly There was a hideous crunch and the ragged prow of the dreadnought smashed through the timbers of the Governor's ship, the impact throwing everyone to the floor.

"Get me those kegs!" Stock roared and the sailors ran forward, lobbing the kegs of gunpowder straight into the hole in the enemy ship. The _Hobblegrunt_ swept round behind the fatally wounded ship and threw ropes across.

"Get your crew onto my vessel, Governor!" the pirate shouted to him.

"Hoark-abandon ship! That's an order!" Stoick shouted, throwing the heavy kegs like toys into the breach.

"But…"

" _NOW!"_ Stoick bellowed, throwing the last few kegs in. Then he grabbed a loaded musket and followed the Captain off his ship. Cannon fire began to thud around them as the pirate ship cut away and accelerated back from the dreadnought and the _Rumblehorn_. Eyeing the huge shape of the Governor, the musket hefted in his arms like a twig, Cami's eyes flicked back from the shattered ship with a smirk.

"Well, I think we can see where he gets it from!" she commented as they pulled away. Growling in anger, Stoick narrowed his cold eyes, hugged the butt of the musket to his shoulder and fired.

The impact on the powder was followed with an enormous explosion that ripped through the enemy ship, blasting it and the _Rumblenhorn II_ apart. Watching from the pirate ship, Stoick turned to face Snotlout. "That's two ships he owes me," he growled.

"I think you may have got one back in return, Uncle!" the younger man noted.

"Hey, hey-I think we may have had something to go with that!" Cami protested, a lazy smile crossing her face. Stoick nodded grimly and offered the woman his hand.

"You have my thanks, Captain Camicazi!" he said sternly. She shook it firmly, grinning to Snotlout.

"You owe me ten kronor!" she crowed triumphantly and Snotlout gave an embarrassed smile. Frowning, Stoick turned to him.

"Snotlout?" he asked in a growl.

"Well…Cami bet me ten kronor that you would shake her hand if she saved you and I thought you wouldn't because you have an implacable hatred of pirates!" Snotlout told him candidly. Stoick's thick brows dipped in a scowl.

"You actually wagered I wouldn't shake her hand?" he asked and Snotlout nodded calmly.

"Well, your son had done far more for Berk and you don't acknowledge he exists," he said bluntly. "Even if you don't rescind his disownment, you could treat him with the barest civility…but you don't. So it was a reasonable assumption based on personal observation." Stoick felt the accusation then, the turns of phrase ones he had long preached to the young man he had adopted as his Heir…and it seemed that he had learned them too well.

"I…I…" he stammered. Snotlout grinned.

"And ten you owe me!" he reminded Cami. Stoick's eyes bulged in shock and anger.

"WHAT?"

"He bet you wouldn't have an answer for your reasonable behaviour and I guessed you would, Governor sir!" Cami smirked. "Alas-he was right!" Then she turned to Snotlout and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Hmm…honey, you are handsome and clever. Just how I like them!" Snotlout blushed.

"Haven't you got something to blow up?" he asked her pointedly. She smirked.

"You heard the man!" she said ironically. "C'mon, girls! Let's see how many of these bastards we can sink with Fury's shot!"

oOo

"HERE THEY COME!"

Hiccup leaned forward, his swords gripped tightly in his hands. He glanced to his crew. "Tuff-I want you and Ruff to guard our weapons," he shouted. "If Drago looks like he is gonna get the Timberjack or the Thunderdrum-I want them at the bottom of the sea!"

"Dude…that's _sacrilege!"_ Tuff protested, looking vaguely disgusted.

"Then guard them with your lives!" Hiccup shouted as he saw the first enemy soldiers start swinging across. "And twins-if you have a clear shot at Drago's ship…no matter if we are on it or not-you take it!"

"Yes, sir." Ruff's firm assent took him surprise and he stared at her. She nodded. "You can rely on us, Captain," she added.

"Bucket-I want you to hit any one from the bad guys who comes near my son as hard as you can, savvy?"

"Are-are you sure, Captain?" the big man said. Hiccup nodded.

"Couldn't be more sure, my friend!" he called as the first soldier landed on deck. Sven impaled him briskly with his sword as the next man landed by him, meeting Mulch's sword. Fishlegs and Elias engaged the next two-and then a tide of men poured onto the _Night Fury_. Casting Astrid a look that expressed his love and concern for her, he turned away and engaged the boarders, his twin swords swinging up and slashing in tight arcs, each blow meeting flesh. Above him, he could hear Astrid grunting and screaming insults at her attackers as she swing her axe like a Valkyrie. A small smile crossed Hiccup's face under his scarf: that was the girl he fell in love with.

The attackers kept coming and a glance showed that Fishlegs was cornered with Sven too far away to help. Mulch was driven back, Elias was backing away from two soldiers and the new recruits were struggling. With a roar, Hiccup threw himself forward, allowing his rage to wrap around him. His eyes darkened and all thoughts of pain and exhaustion were gone. Suddenly a blur of steel and leather, he carved through the attackers, men falling without hope of resisting, slashed or impaled. Fishlegs gaped: he hadn't seen the Captain's display in Drago's previous flagship and was shocked at how deadly the attack was.

And then there was a thud and Bucket flew down the steps from the poop deck, blood smeared across his forehead as he groaned in pain. The thud coincided with the fall of the last soldier on the _Night Fury_ , impaled by both of Captain Fury's swords. Eyes wide with sudden fear, Hiccup glanced up to the deck…

There was silence. Throwing his kill aside, he dashed up the steps, followed by Fishlegs, Sven and Ruff…to see an axe lying abandoned on the deck and four dead soldiers. _No Astrid. No Arild._

Drago had taken his family. The monster had them…

He stared up at the flagship and his eyes hardened again, his knuckles whitening around the swords. The crew stared at him in shock and dismay as he slowly straightened up and turned to the nearest grapple.

"I'm going after them!" he announced coldly.

"We're coming," Fishlegs announced but Hiccup shook his head, his green eyes icy.

"You, Sven, Elias," he decided. "The rest of you-cut the grapples and get us out of here. Tuff-fire up the Thunderdrum. He wants to go after my family and I'll blow him to Hel!"

"Aye, aye, Captain dude sir!" the male twin grinned, fist-bumping with his sister.

"Get the ship free!" he commanded, grabbing the rope. "We get my family…and end it!"


	46. Chapter 46: Everything that matters most

**Forty-Six: Everything that matters most**

Heather was absolutely furious-and it was all Fury's fault. That bastard had led her on, toying with her and using her like a free whore for years before he had dumped her with _absolutely_ no warning or explanation. She had completely rightfully sworn vengeance against the honourless _scrall_ and recruited her brother in tracking down the swine. It had actually proven easier than expected when he was captured on Berk and she had enjoyed seeing his trial and his sentence to the galley-in her brother's flagship. She had spent a few very pleasurable hours watching him toil at the oar, taking his lashes and slumping exhausted and hopeless. And Dagur had indulged her desire for revenge and had brutalised him for her most deliciously.

And then he had been rescued, that blonde harpie thwarting Heather's attempt to kill him in the galley and taking him from her grasp. Dagur's intelligence had found out that she was Lady Astrid Hofferson, the richest woman and most eligible heiress on Berk…and that had redoubled her rage. Fury had cast her over for the rich bitch in a callow attempt to get his grasping hands on her fortune…forgetting Heather was of the ruling house of Berserk and was an heiress in her own right.

And then, when it seemed he had escaped from civil war-torn Berk, he turned up in her bedroom with that same blonde whore and had kidnapped her! Heather had been furious and had sworn all sorts of painful vengeance against the scrawny red-haired streak of congealed piss. And he hadn't even had the guts of face her-he had sent the Berk bitch, one of his crew-a weird female with braids and very strange manner, possibly insane-and a blonde busty female with wild blonde hair and piercing blue eyes who Heather recalled was the only female Captain on Dragon Island…Camicazi… They had explained that Heather was a hostage against Dagur and would be swapped in return for safe passage of the _Night Fury_ back to Berk.

But they had reneged on the deal…not that Heather had expected her brother, Dagur, to honour any deal with an escaped slave in the first place. But she had still be enraged when they had fished the moaning old man from the other cage in the hold and had gagged and wrapped him in a blanket before sending him to face her brother. She presumed Dagur would kill him without hesitation-because Dagur never took treachery well, though he was an expert at perpetrating it. They had kept her prisoner on the way back to Berk…and then everything had gone quiet…except…Camicazi's crewmate, Mathilda, had looked upset at her imprisonment and had surreptitiously brought her a small knife so that she could set to work picking the lock.

She could only work on her freedom while the crew were otherwise occupied, for they lived in the same hold as the cage she was imprisoned in…and they had also been busy in the hold when they had arrived back on Berk, though they had fed her and cared for her well. The large, simple man-Bucket, she thought he was called-had been very attentive and she had almost felt bad at how rudely she had treated him. But he never took offence and had still made sure she had plenty of food, water, mead, clothes, blankets and a couple of books to read. She had to admit the food was superb-mainly because the crew had their own cook, a homely woman who had bustled round the lower deck and prepared food like a professional. Heather had wondered what her story was…though not enough to talk to her and maybe get her onside. After all, Heather had her own plan for escape.

But the cook had disembarked when they had sailed out again, the hold packed with cannon shot and far too many kegs of powder, which meant only one thing: war. And the shudders through the ship as cannon were fired and the sickening thuds of impact had told Heather that she needed to make her move soon-before she went down with the ship. Fortunately, everyone had gone above decks and was helping in the fight, allowing her to finally have the time she needed to pick the lock-which had taken far longer than she had anticipated. But she had finally gotten free as the ship had jerked sideways and the cacophony of battle had grown almost deafening. So she had grabbed a sword along with her knife and had crept up onto deck…

…to arrive in the middle of battle. She recognised Drago's flagship, for she had accompanied Dagur when he went to discuss Drago's demand for Fury with the Lord of the North. She had been dead against the command-but Dagur, though deranged, was politically astute and had a keenly developed sense of self-preservation. He had explained that Drago was going to attack the Archipelago…and it was far better to be his ally than his enemy. So they would tender Captain Fury to Drago in the knowledge that the tyrant would torture and kill the man far more cruelly than they could manage…and they would also gain the favour of a powerful Lord. Reluctantly, she had agreed.

But Dagur had failed…and now they were at war. Berserk was in danger…and maybe Heather could get revenge on Fury and save her own island. Her grey-green eyes swung up past the melee on the deck, with Fury in the thick of it-fighting with such fury and intensity that Heather knew he would kill her without hesitation if she attacked him-up to the poop deck. Her eyes locked on the slender and lithe shape of Astrid, swinging away to deadly effect with her axe, fighting ferociously. The big man, Bucket, was fighting as well, looking as if he was trying to avoid hurting anyone and behind him, just visible, was a small, skinny shape with wild black hair: Fury's son, the orphaned brat Arild. Her eyes narrowed: if she took the boy to Drago, Fury would give himself up for the brat…and then there was the girl. Hatred swirled in Heather's breast: if she could kill the girl, that would be the perfect revenge…

She sneaked round the periphery of the battle, managing to dodge the fighting and reaching the far side of the cabins. She shimmied up the side and scrambled onto the deck-to face a scene of chaos. She ducked under a swipe from one of Drago's lieutenants and grabbed his wrist.

"I am Heather of Berserk, sister of Governor Dagur," she hissed. "I am an ally of Drago, kidnapped and held against my will by that bastard Fury. And if you wish to get your master the Captain for his pleasure, you will listen to me!" The man stared at her, blinking slowly. The jet-haired woman looked as ruthless as any of Drago's own agents and the lieutenant could sense an ally when he saw one.

"Then speak," he hissed.

"Take out the big man and grab the boy…and the blonde woman," Heather snarled. "They are his family. He will surrender himself for them!" The man nodded and turned, then attacked Bucket viciously. The big man tried to defend himself but Heather nipped behind him and smacked him on the head with the hilt of her sword. Bucket went down and the soldier kicked him again, knocking him senseless. Instantly, Heather swooped down and grabbed Arild, slapping her hand over his mouth. Screaming, Astrid had finished another foe…and then she started, seeing Bucket laid out unconscious. Frantically, she scanned the deck for the small shape of Arild-and saw him, struggling hopelessly in Heather's arms. Anger creased her blood-splattered face and she lifted her axe to run forward-into a punch that knocked her back. She staggered and a second punch laid her out. Astrid slumped, limp, onto the deck, the axe dropping from her hands. The lieutenant immediately scooped her up, to Arild's strangled squeak of fear.

"I think my master will be very generous for your assistance-Heather of Berserk!" the soldier said as he gestured and lines snaked down, ready to pull them away to safety aboard the flagship with the precious prizes…

oOo

Hiccup and his group swarmed up the grappling rope to the first level on the flagship, a jutting ledge about twenty feet above the level of the _Night Fury's_ deck. Below, the crew had finished off the remaining boarders and had professionally pitched the bodies into the sea, before beginning to hack through the grappling lines. The pirate glanced down and paused, taking a deep breath: he wasn't afraid of heights per se, but looking down onto his own deck was an unnerving experience and his head spun gently. Then he lifted his head and stared up, his green gaze inspecting the jagged armoured wood above him.

"Astrid," he murmured, using his concern for her to clear his mind, then jerked his head and the crew followed him as he began to inch along the ledge towards the porthole for the anchor. It had been the escape route they had employed previously and though they were chancing it, Hiccup guessed Drago would anticipate his actions. But inching along the terrifying ledge, he was really hoping that Drago had ignored the weakness.

Cannon exploded around them and Hiccup saw a Berk vessel recklessly accelerating towards the flagship. The _Night Fury_ had finally hacked through her lines and was pushing away, cannons spraying shot at a crippled dreadnought that still had the temerity to fire at the pirate ship. Tuff and Ruff responded instantly by blasting the front off and sending it definitively to the bottom of the sea. Then they reached the porthole and Hiccup saw the problem: there were guards inside, two heavily armoured men, who were watching the vulnerable point. Hiccup pressed himself back against the wood and closed his eyes.

"Go back to the ship," he hissed. "We can't get in there…" Elias leaned forward and grabbed his hand, while shaking his head.

"No," he breathed. "We at your side…" And then he squirmed past Hiccup and swung in through the gap, dropping onto the deck silently, concealed behind the huge chain. Scarcely daring to breathe, Hiccup pressed against the wood and slightly inclined his head so he could just peer into the gloom. There was a shuffle of feet and low voices, complaining about the boring duty when others got to board the pirate ship: the men were not paying close attention and didn't notice the faint shift of shadows-until a sword arched round and sliced into one. The second snapped round on shock…but it was too late for him as well. Elias slowly rose to his feet, blood dripping from his sword.

Hiccup slowly and cautiously inched to the gap and scrambled through, seeing two men expertly killed and stared in shock at his friend. All the questions he should have asked when he first met Elias swirled back and he blinked at the calm the man exuded. "Thanks," he said as an opening gambit. "I…er…" The man gave a small smile.

"I no bad man," he said softly. "Learn kill quickly, quietly…but end up on wrong side of bad man. But him too powerful so I flee or I die. My family not flee in time…and he…not merciful." The brief shadow in his eyes was more telling than a thousand words. "So must save _your_ family because no man should have to live through that!" Without hesitation, Hiccup offered the man his hand.

"Thank you," he said genuinely, then inched to the doorway and peered into the corridor...to see a dozen guards on each intersection. There were men _everywhere_ and no safe way they could sneak through _:_ Drago, it seemed, had learned his lesson. "But I think the ship is too heavily guarded. I need you to do me a favour: get back to the ship and use every weapon we have on this monster. I-I know how to get my family back…" Fishlegs stared at him and shook his head.

"No…" he murmured but the pirate gave a small smile.

"It's me he wants, Fish. And he's taken my wife and my son to get me." There was a desperate but silent plea in his eyes. "If you attack the stern, the big windows at the back…you will hit his cabin. And that is where he'll be."

"And you," Sven realised. Hiccup smiled.

"That's why I want the twins firing," he admitted. "I am literally trusting my life to them!" Three jaws hit the deck and he rolled his eyes at their surprise. "They are the best, guys," he sighed then looked seriously into his First Mate's eyes. "And get the Thunderdrum firing. It's time. Sink every last ship this monster has. It's time it ends!" Elias gave a small smile.

"I come with," he said firmly, looking at Fishlegs and Sven: both men nodded, then grabbed a remaining grappling line and rappelled down towards the ship and they then managed to swing back to the Night Fury. Of course, Fishlegs's grip slipped and he landed with an enormous thud on the deck. Instantly, the crew surrounded him and he squeaked in worry.

"It's me!" he whimpered frantically. Tuff scowled.

"You may be an imposter!" he said sternly. Hiking up an eyebrow, his sister stared at him in shock.

 _"_ _Really?"_ she challenged him.

"Yeah-I mean, that disguise is totally unconvincing…"

"But it's _me!"_ Fishlegs protested.

"Look at the hair! I mean, did they even make an effort?"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Fishlegs asked, worriedly tugging at his short blonde cut.

"And those eyes…I mean, they should have at least _tried…"_

"Now, look here…"

"And this…person…is _far_ too fat to be our First Mate…"

"Er…Tuff…" Sven suggested, seeing Fishlegs's face grow red with anger.

"No, _seriously!_ I mean how could they think we'd ever be fooled…"

"I. AM. HUSKY!"

"And this is where I try to save my brother's life," Ruff sighed, rolling her eyes at Sven and Mulch, who were trying not to laugh. Instead, she lunged forward, grabbing Fishlegs's tunic and hauling him towards her a small step. "C'mere, lover boy!" she grinned and hauled him into a very firm and determined kiss on the lips. His eyes popped wide and he stared at her in shock…though he did respond. Tuff's rambling trailed to a halt and he stared, pop-eyed at his twin.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he spat, pulling a face. Ruff smiled as she smiled into Fishlegs's confused face.

"I've wanted to do that for ever," she smirked.

"Um…me, too…" Fishlegs admitted, looking embarrassed.

"So…why are you back here? And where is the Captain?" Roar asked in a concerned voice. The big First Mate grimaced.

"The ship is heavily armed and guarded," he reported, "so the Captain thought that we wouldn't get far. He sent us back…I think as a diversion…" He took a deep breath. "He wants us to fire on the ship…and use the Thunderdrum. We are to aim on the larger cabin with windows at the stern. And if we have a firing solution, we are to take it."

"And little T?" Ruff asked.

"In there," Sven admitted. "With Lady Astrid. And I guess the Captain will give himself up for them. And I don't think anyone…including the Captain…thinks Drago will let them go anyway…"

There was silence…then Tuff nodded.

"Let's go, dude," he said quietly. "We'll give him something to worry about…and hope the Captain has a plan to get them out…"

"Or we'll have to go in!" Mulch volunteered. There were a few ragged cheers and then the short man waved them quiet and looked embarrassed. "But there is one other thing else: Heather has escaped…"

oOo

Astrid regained her senses, her head hammering with pain and arms cramped as they were roped tightly behind her back. She was slumped on her knees, sagging forward and she could hear breaths behind her. Blinking hard to clear her vision, she lifted her head and her azure gaze scanned the cabin, a huge space close to the size of the deck of the _Night Fury,_ many times the size of the cabin she shared with Hiccup. A enormous desk dominated one side of the room but as her gaze slid over the other side, she saw the jet-haired shape of Heather holding a knife to Arild's throat, several guards and the huge, menacing shape of Drago Bludvist: with his long black dreadlocks, sallow scarred face and dead black eyes he could be no other. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and looked meaningfully at the boy, trying to reassure him that she was here…but he looked terrified and there were fresh bruises on his cheeks. Rage boiled in her chest-Arild really didn't deserve the way everyone treated him: sure, he was a bit disobedient and boundlessly enthusiastic and excitable but he was a sweet kid and very vulnerable.

"Let go of my son," she growled. Heather's face twisted into a sneer.

"He's Fury's son, not yours!" she hissed.

"I am Fury's wife and his son is my son," she replied evenly, her azure gaze locking on the other woman. Heather's grip tightened cruelly on the boy's shoulder.

"So he married you?" she shrieked. "That godless bastard! Right-this little brat can start…"

"HOLD!" a deep voice growled, the gravelly tone deeply menacing. "I still need the boy until we have Fury…" Astrid looked up, her eyes darkening with hatred.

"He won't come," she said flatly. "I've seen what you did to him, you monster! He know that Berk, that the Archipelago is more important than a woman and a child. So he'll send you to the bottom of the sea!"

"Then there is no reason to keep you alive…" Drago said, prowling heavily forward, his dark eyes inspecting the blonde hungrily. "Unless you are required to provide some amusement…to divert me from the wait for your errant husband…"

"Get off her!" Arild shouted, struggling again. Heather slapped him, hard.

"If he speaks again, Heather, please cut out his tongue!" Drago rasped, his eyes never leaving Astrid's defiant face. A large hand rose up to lift her chin, his thick, calloused fingers rough on her soft skin. She could smell his foul breath as he leaned close and inspected her face carefully. Then his hand moved and he grabbed her hair, hauling her to her feet. She bit against a hiss of pain as he shoved her back into a chair, nodding to his men to restrain her. "I am sure you don't realise, girl, but this is the very chair where I spoke with your husband…"

"Really? I thought that blew to splinters with the rest of your ship!" she spat at him. He slapped her, the sound ringing round the room.

"My men retrieved my possessions from the wreck…because I swore I would strap Fury in _that_ chair and carve his scrawny body into slices!" Drago shouted in her face. His hand grabbed her face and squeezed, trapping her…but she still glared defiantly.

"My husband will not come…but you are going down!" she snarled at him. Breathing hard, his scarred face twisted in hatred, he nodded…and four long metal objects were stuffed into the little fire, dancing in the grate at the side of the room.

"Then you will have to take his place…unless you want the boy to…" Drago snarled. her eyes flicked up and saw the little shape still writhing, his green eyes suddenly afraid…but he was nodding to her, not wanting her hurt. Her face twitched in fury and her eyes flashed.

"I will protect my son," she growled. "Do your worst!"

oOo

Hiccup and Elias sneaked down to the lowest hold, evading where they could and eliminating where they couldn't until they found the armoury. The Captain slid in and found what he was looking for-a small keg of gunpowder. Hiccup cast around for a fuse and found a simple one tossed carelessly to the side, then helped Elias to plant the keg under one of the main stairwells. It would cause a bang loud enough to cause chaos but nowhere near enough to destroy the ship. Crouching down, wincing at the pull on his wounds, Hiccup felt his hands shaking as he lifted the tinderbox.

"There are other plans," Elias said in a low voice, his eyes forgiving. Hiccup stared ahead just for a moment, then looked up.

"No-this is how it must be," he said tonelessly. "Drago wants me. And to get to me, he has everything that matters most to me. I need you to get back to the ship-and make sure they do everything they can to sink this monster and stop it destroying Berk." Elias stared at him.

"But why?" he asked softly as the Captain stared down at his shaking hand.

"Because Drago is evil and no one deserves to live under him," the pirate said. Elias smiled.

"I knew you were good man," he murmured, gripping Hiccup's shoulder comfortingly. "Take care." Silently, he faded away as Hiccup set the fuse, concealed the keg and then slid out of the armoury, past the fallen guards and slid his body along the wall. He heard footsteps approach and steeled himself, calming his breathing and lifting his chin. Then he stepped out, an amiable smile on his face.

"Hey, guys-looking for me?" Hiccup asked, raising his hands and grinning at the dozen men facing him. "Take me to your leader!"

oOo

"Are you ready?" Fishlegs asked, standing by Roar at the wheel. The twins both gave a thumbs up and aimed the huge cannon at the dark silhouette of the Drago's flagship. Mulch was at the other cannons along with Sven, pounding away as the Night Fury sped through the battling ships and wreckage, flipping round and sinking a dreadnought for practice using the Thunderdrum as they swept round to the stern of the enormous flagship.

"We've got our target!" Ruff shouted.

"Dude-we are so ready!" Tuff added as thunder rumbled overhead. "Wow. Even Thor approves of our new weapon!" Fishlegs stared at the pinkish lightning crackling through the angry clouds and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Erm…that may not be Thor…" he murmured.

"Whatever, dude," Tuff shrugged and adjusted his aim. "Ready? Aim…" He winked at his twin.

"FIRE!"

oOo

The first thing that Hiccup saw was the shape of Astrid, slumped forward in _that_ chair, her blonde hair flopped across her face. Drago's shape was leaning over her, a red-tipped poker perilously close to her vulnerable shape while Arild was clutched in _Heather's_ arms, his face bruised. The pitiful sight jolted his heart and Hiccup felt guilt scourge him then he lifted his head and walked forward, his wrists roped before his waist and his swords held by the guards who had his shoulders gripped painfully.

"Miss me?" he asked shortly and was rewarded by Drago's heavy head lifting, the dark dreadlocks swinging as the sallow skin twisted in a smile of frightening menace, the thin lips drawing back over yellow teeth like a predator eyeing his next meal.

"At last!" he growled, the satisfied expression stretching his scarred face. He backed away from Astrid and gestured with the poker at her shape and then over to the boy. "I knew you'd be back-slave!"

"Don't flatter yourself, ugly," Hiccup said deliberately. "I only came because a _coward_ stole a woman and child."

"Yes, I have my ally to thank for that," Drago smirked, standing back and gesturing to the jet-haired woman with the poker in his one hand. "I believe you know Heather of Berserk?"

"I had the poor taste to involve myself with her," Hiccup replied coldly. "Let them go, Drago. You've got me!"

"And you are only one man!" Drago roared. "So you have to choose! One will go free-and one will die with you! Make your choice!"

Hatred- _real, visceral hatred_ -welled in Hiccup's core, his face falling to the mask of rage he wore in his berserker moments. Drago knew the value of both people and he was asking the man to let one go free and condemn one to die. It was an impossible choice…but both parties had already reached their own conclusions… Arild's face was streaked with tears, his eyes downcast and his entire body shaking with sobs: he knew in his heart his father would choose the woman he loved-the woman he had loved long before he knew Arild-instead of the orphaned brat he found on the streets of Dragon Island. But Astrid lifted her head, blurred azure eyes staring over to the weeping boy and knew the only choice a man could make: his son, the child who depended on Hiccup to protect him. Gritting her teeth, she lifted and tilted her head, craning it round to glance at her husband. Her eyes met his, reading his pain and despair and she gave a slight smile, nodding to him.

Drago's eyes caught their silent communication and he began to laugh cruelly. "Oh…this should be good!" he sneered. "Your woman…or your child?" His heart breaking, Hiccup was breathing hard, staring desperately into Astrid's reassuring gaze, absolving him of blame. He shook his head.

"I'm not playing your game!" he snarled, struggling against his captors. Drago threw his head back and laughed.

"Then I make the choice!" he snarled, jerking his head to his crony. "You know what to do!"

And then time slowed as Hiccup saw Heather smile, her cruel glance aims firmly at her former lover before she tightened her grip on the boy and lifted her knife high. Struggling against his captors, Hiccup wrestled and fought with all his strength-but he was held firm. Yet Astrid was closer, unrestrained from when the ropes had been only just sliced free to facilitate Drago's imminent and sadistic attentions… She threw herself forward, towards the other woman. Arild was helpless, his eyes closed and accepting of his fate as Astrid hit him, tearing him from her grasp…as the knife plunged into her back.


	47. Chapter 47: He has to die

**A/N: Sorry-left on a horrible cliffhanger but what with four days of on call and a very complicated confrontation to choreograph (you'll see what I mean later) it has taken a little longer than expected. However, you do get two chapters for the price of one! Enjoy-hp**

 **Forty-Seven: He has to die.**

 _It wasn't meant to end like this,_ Astrid thought, as she felt the knife scrape against bone. _No, she was meant to die in a good number of years, staring into a pair of forest green eyes after a long life together with her husband._ But now she was here, on the enemy's ship, staring into the bright green gaze of Arild, his eyes huge in his thin, tear-streaked, bruised face as he read the pain on her features. His hand fumbled for hers, small fingers cold in her grasp…and something else was there as well, cold and hard and _sharp._ And she realised now what it was. In her inexperience, Heather hadn't patted the boy down from when she had captured him, because she never considered that Hiccup would arm his little son against people like Heather. So the boy had fished the knife from his boot and it was now in her hand.

She knew she had a very few usable moments left before blood loss and the damage from the blade ended her resistance…and she knew if she fell, Heather would complete her fell purpose.

She flipped the blade round in her hand as she shoved herself backwards, towards the woman and pushed her away from her. The pain was incredible but Astrid was a Hofferson and she was not afraid…not any more. She had something to live for…and, more importantly, _something to die for._ Then she spun, her arm slamming round and hitting Heather straight in the chest.

The woman felt a blow like a punch, her eyes widening in shock…and then she looked down…to see the small handle poking out from over her heart. Astrid gave her a final triumphant look as her own legs buckled…but Heather collapsed backwards, blood staining her tunic. She hit the deck with a thud and lay still, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling and the bloody knife slowly sliding from her lax fingers.

"KILL THEM!" Drago screamed, gesticulating with his one arm. Straining against his captors, Hiccup kicked backwards and felt the groaning man holding his left arm loosen his grasp. Astrid was bowed forward, face pale as her arms wrapped protectively round the boy.

"I'm…here…" she gasped tiredly, holding him close.

"Don't leave me, Mom," the boy whimpered, tears welling in his gaze. He had already lost one mother, watched her fade from disease over a few short weeks…but this was infinitely worse. For Astrid had thrown herself in the way to save his life, taking the blow as his father had done for him back on Berk. "Please…I'm sorry…" She held him close, feeling her head start to spin.

"Not planning…on going 'nywhere…" she mumbled as he pressed himself against her. "Let y'r Dad come to us…"

Hiccup had punched the man to his left, the blow accurate but not strong enough to lay the man out…and then the world exploded, a crunch and roar enveloping them. A concussive blast threw them all the the floor and the back wall of the cabin _disappeared_ along with the deck above half the cabin. Drago was tossed to the floor and rolled, looking up in utter confusion. A slow smile spread across Hiccup's face as he scrambled up, snatching the sword from the nearest man and stabbing him, then killing his fellow with the backswing. He leaned forward, snatching his other sword and then darted forward as the ship shuddered. He sliced out ferociously at the nearest guards, both falling without even having a chance to draw while Drago stumbled to his feet.

"What…" he spluttered as Hiccup gave a cold grin, his eyes like chunks of green ice.

"My ship," he sneered. "You're not invincible, Drago. They will sink you!"

"Then it's time I ended their Captain!" Drago snarled, grabbing a sword and lurching forward. Hiccup leapt forward a pace, standing fearlessly between Drago and his family, bloody swords held up before his body. Despite the memories that swirled around him facing this man, despite the scar on his chest, he smiled. Cold steel clashed, Drago's huge, heavy sword clanging against Hiccup's two swords. Drago was taller than Hiccup, over twice as wide and very powerful, for all his missing left arm, but Hiccup was fast, accurate and furious.

Astrid glanced up, seeing his blurred shape facing Drago. She blinked, seeing the lean shape of her husband duck and weave, his swords blurred, blocking and stabbing at the huge shape. Behind her, she heard the scrape of feet and lifted her head to see a guard recovering from the concussion of the Thunderdrum. He was staggering but his eyes were locked on the easy target. She turned back to Arild and pushed the boy back a few paces.

"Run…" she mouthed, pulling herself up to her knees and dragging her increasingly heavy body towards the little fire. The stumbling steps got closer and she snatched a look over her shoulder, seeing the guard had grabbed a sword and was stumbling forward, his eyes locked on the boy. _He had already dismissed her as dying, irrelevant…_ Arild was backing away, his eyes scared and he looked worriedly at Astrid but she reached over and grabbed one of the pokers from the fire, turning and stabbing up with the last of her strength. The soldier groaned and sagged forward as Astrid collapsed onto her face. The second soldier heaved himself up and gave a nasty grin as he inspected the boy. He drew his sword.

Hiccup had all his attention focussed on Drago, for the man was a brute, each blow heavy enough to knock the young pirate back a step and he had to rely on his agility and his speed-both of which were diminished by the injuries he was carrying. But he continued to rain blows on Drago using his other advantage-two weapons to Drago's one. Every time he stared into the scarred, cruel face, he heard the voice taunting him when he had faced him previously and saw the man leaning over him… He slammed his swords at Drago again, one slicing up and tagging the man's side. Drago bellowed like a wounded dragon and crashed his sword down onto Hiccup, the impact slamming him to his knees. And then he heard it.

"…help…"

His head snapped sideways and he saw Arild backing away from a guard, the man's sword raised. Astrid was lying motionless on her face, her back stained with blood. And beyond her, Heather lay on her back, a knife buried in her heart.

He threw himself sideways, kicking Drago's legs from under him and rolling away, launching a sword that impaled the soldier closing on his son.

"…help…"

And lightning crackled around the shattered cabin, a roar of thunder vibrating through the ship. Arild spun round and stared into the gap as lightning arched in. Hiccup threw his sword down, crossing his arms across his face as Drago lifted his sword above him…and then the lightning hit the Lord of the North, crackling around him and jolting his huge body…and then the grey and purple shape of the dragon landed in the cabin. Lightning crackled round the metallic spines at the back of the dragon's head, his growl filling the room. Drago slumped to the floor, twitching, his dark eyes staring as the small boy ran to the dragon, his hands stretching out to caress the scaly face.

Hiccup was already moving towards the still shape of Astrid, having thrown his sword down when he saw the lightning: he knew that lightning and metal was a bad combination…as Drago found out. But Astrid was still, blood still tricking from her wound. His throat choked with utter horror, he lifted her gently and turned her to face him, seeing her pallid face twitch and move as her eyelids fluttered open.

"H-hey…" she murmured as his eyes shone.

"Milady…oh, Gods…" he breathed. She managed the flicker of a smile.

"He's okay…" she murmured as he slid her closer to the fire, his emerald eyes flicking back and forth.

"I have to stop the bleeding," he muttered feverishly. She bit her lip.

"You have to get away," she urged him as he gripped one of the irons, his hand gently supporting her head and lifting her to a sitting position.

"Not without you," he told her, his emerald eyes focussed on the glowing metal and the oozing wound. Her blonde hair was silky under his hand and she curled into him, giving a small nod. With a small prayer to Odin and a silent apology, he pressed the scorching metal against the wound. Astrid stiffened, her head digging forward and teeth digging into his vambrace, muffling her scream. Hating himself and feeling his heart break at her pain, he finished cauterising the wound as quickly as he could, tossing the poker aside with a clang as she collapsed, unconscious in his arms. He hugged her close, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, my love," he whispered, lifting her in his arms. He stared at Arild, who was still fussing the Skrill…which fortunately was tracking the recovering soldiers and the massive, menacing shape of Drago, who was slowly getting to his feet. The dragon growled as Hiccup shifted the slender shape in his arms, snatching one of his swords from the dead soldier and striding fast towards the Skrill. "C'mon, bud-we need to get Astrid back to the ship!"

"NO!" Drago growled, staggering up as the boy scrambled onto the dragon's lowered neck. Hiccup clambered up behind him and stared implacably at the Lord of the North.

"You want me-come and get me!" he taunted him. "After all, I've slipped through your fingers _again!_ Some overlord you are! Stormy- _go!'_ And the dragon instantly responded, throwing himself into the air and flapping away before Drago could respond. He ran to the ragged edge of his cabin, glaring at the rapidly receding dragon that was arrowing directly down to the pirate ship with the black sails, that was firing cannon shot uselessly at them…

…and then another, deeper thud sounded that caught his attention and a shot arched up…flying overhead and impacting with a thud that shook the entire ship and was accompanied by the horrific splintering of one of the masts. Drago gaped: _nothing_ was powerful enough to damage his heavily armoured ships. He snapped round to glare after the pirate and then stalked slowly back into the remains of his cabin, taking in the dead shape of Heather and his men. A soldier erupted through the door and saluted his master as Drago laid his sword on the scorched desk.

"Sir…your orders?" he asked as the remaining Generals walked in. They all looked grim.

"My Lord-the day is lost," the oldest said. "Half the fleet is gone and they have far superior weapons and tactics…"

"WHAT?" Drago shouted. "I should kill you all for your incompetence!"

"Sire-we must withdraw and rebuild!" the fat General said calmly. "There will be other times…"

"NO! We continue to attack NOW! We will destroy Berk NOW! And I will kill Fury!" Drago roared. "He has defied me twice…and I cannot allow that to go unpunished! Give the order to the fleet to continue the attack until we are victorious! And change course! I want us to crush that ship…and her Captain! _He has to die!_ "

oOo

The twins were arguing over whose turn it was to fire the Thunderdrum as Stormy landed on the deck, shaking his head and allowing Hiccup to slide off with his wife clasped desperately in his arms.

"SVEN!" Hiccup yelled dropping to his knees, the limp shape crushed to his chest. Silence fell over the crew as they saw her and the desperation in his eyes. Mulch lumbered forward as well, his kindly eyes filled with concern.

"Oh dear," he groaned. "What has happened to the lass?"

"Heather stabbed her," Hiccup said roughly, staring into her lax face, the lips almost white and colour drained from everything…even her faint freckles. His fingers dug forlornly into her golden hair. "Milady made sure she won't be harming us any more…" Sven crouched down by her and offered his arms but Hiccup hugged her protectively against his chest, the ragged hole on her back, now cauterised, visible. He closed his eyes, burying his face in her neck.

"Captain-let Mulch and I take her," Sven said gently. "We'll do everything we can…"

"We'd be better returning to Berk," Fishlegs noted but Hiccup groaned.

"We can't," he breathed. "Drago is here and now. He's vulnerable. His fleet is falling. If-if we allow him to withdraw, he'll rebuild and come back with more ships, more men, more…everything…and we won't be able to stand. So we make him follow me. We make him focus on me to the exclusion of Berk. And we end him." And then, with a gentle kiss to her forehead, he tenderly slid Astrid into Sven's arms. "Stay with me, my love," he breathed into her ear as she was carried away. Then he rose to his feet.

"Captain-I think your plan is working!" Roar shouted as they all followed his gaze and frantic gestures. Drago's flagship had swung round and was coming straight at them. There were a couple of dreadnoughts at her side and every eye turned to their Captain. Hiccup was breathing hard, his fists so tight his knuckles were white against the skin.

"Destroy the accompanying ships, twins!" he ordered in a dead voice. "Make him mad enough to follow us!"

"Unlikely to be a problem, dude," Tuff began but caught Hiccup's arctic glare. "But not arguing!" he said hastily and ran to the wide-mouthed cannon by his twin.

"Full load?" she asked him and Tuff nodded.

"We've been going light on everything so far…and we still blew the back off that cabin!" he reminded her thoughtfully, ramming twice as much powder as a sane person would use.

"Yeah…we had to make sure we didn't blow up little T…" Ruff sighed, bemoaning the opportunity to cause some real carnage. Then she heard the sounds of little steps and they turned to see Arild run towards them, flinging a hug around each twin in turn.

"Thanks," he said sincerely. "I know you blowed up the cabin for us. It saved Dad." Tuff fist-bumped the boy and grinned.

"You wanna learn how to blow stuff up?" Ruff asked and Arild nodded wordlessly, his eyes huge and wide. Ruff paused and lifted his chin with a grubby finger. "Spill, little Toothless," she said gently. The boy's lip trembled.

"Mom did it for me," he whispered. "H-heather was gonna k-kill me and she j-jumped in the w-way and g-got st-stabbed…" Ruff hugged him gently, tousling his hair.

"Your Dad won't let her go," she said quietly. "He's waited five years for her…he'll sail us to Valhalla if necessary to rescue her!" Arild looked up into her eyes and gave a silent nod-not really understanding but trusting the absolute conviction in her voice-as Tuff cleared his throat pointedly.

"Shall we blow these swine to Helheim?" he suggested with a wild grin. His twin scampered to his side and Arild scooched by her as well. "Left hand dreadnought first…full powder load…aim… _over to you little T…_ " And they both looked expectantly at him.

"Um…fire?" he tried and they whooped…then Tuff touched the fuse and the cannon roared, rolling back to the limits of its restraining chain. The huge cannon ball, now propelled by far more powder than even Wrinkly had considered possible roared at the ship…and _shattered_ it! The impact slammed through the double thickness heavily armoured hull like paper, destroying the internal supports before punching through the far side. The ship instantly began to sink…but the twins were already reloading, ramming in even more powder and aiming at the ship on Drago's right flank. Ruff winked at Arild.

"FIRE!" she shrieked and the gun blew the ship apart, the hull snapping catastrophically and the ship vanishing under the waves with scarcely enough time to allow the crew to abandon ship. "Oops!" Hiccup ran to the stern and glared up at the flagship.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" he screamed. "I'M LAUGHING AT YOU, DRAGO!"

Cannon shot _whumped_ and landed around them with worrying proximity as they swung into a tight turn away from Berk. Hiccup could see the massive shape of Drago standing at the prow, a sword gleaming dully in his hand: he knew he had got the Dark Lord's attention…and he needed to keep it. The flagship was still fast as it carved through the waters, slamming through the wreckage of Drago's own fleet and keeping pace with the _Night Fury_ as the pirates led them away from the battlefield. The crew were working feverishly, hoisting the sails and ensuring the canvas was filled with every breath of wind as they headed out to sea.

"Should we keep firing?" Ruff shouted, keeping her aim on the flagship but staying her hand: there seemed no point in firing if they _wanted_ the enemy to follow.

"Hold," Hiccup stated flatly. "Fire if they look like they're losing interest. We want them following us."

"Not much chance of that not happening," Fishlegs murmured. "You've got him fixated on us, Cap'n."

"Good," Hiccup growled, staring blankly at the pursuing ship. The wind was ruffling his dark auburn hair, his hands still stained with Astrid's blood. He was breathing hard, as if he was fighting to control himself and Fishlegs realised that was almost certainly the truth. He stole a look at the guest cabin, where Astrid was being tended by Sven and Mulch and knew that her husband wanted revenge. Hiccup- _Captain Fury_ -was looking obsessed once more…but this time, his friends couldn't blame him.

"Where are we going, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked in a low voice, flinching as the Captain turned his icy green glare on his friend, his face completely expressionless.

"I'm taking him home," he said flatly. "Set course for Dragon Island!"

oOo

Elias had raced for the anchor port and had made it…just…as a cadre of guards arrived as well. Honestly, he had been surprised that he had made it that far because he had the worst luck ever…and he could see there were far too many for even his professional skills to end. So he chose the better part of valour and dived through the port to find himself flying through the air.

The other problem was of course that the _Night Fury_ had gone, the vessel swinging round and engaging another of Drago's dreadnoughts, meaning that Elias's frantically pedalling legs were heading straight into the almost black waters. He braced himself, took a huge breath and closed his eyes as he slammed into the water.

The water was ridiculously cold, currents and echoing sounds all surrounding and disorientating him. He let go of his sword and kicked hard back up towards the surface, swimming away from the flagship…until he heard the enormous explosion and glanced back-to see the back end of the stern blown off. He stared in shock, astonished that they had actually managed to inflict such damage on the heavily-armoured ship. The shockwave buffeted the swimmer and he thrashed and submerged…and when he came up, he couldn't see where the _Night Fury_ was any more…but another ship with rust-red sails was closing and he waved, then swam rapidly towards the ship, accepting the line that snaked down over the side. Grasping it gratefully, he allowed his cold body to be hauled up and accepted the hand from the handsome, dark-haired man.

"Welcome to the _Nightmare!"_ the man said and Elias coughed then nodded his greeting. He recalled the man as one of the pirate Captains. "You're one of Fury's men, aren't you?" Another nod. "I'm Thuggory, Captain of this fair vessel…"

"Thank you," Elias coughed. "Elias…" he added. The man hauled him to his feet and winked at Stig, his First Mate.

"We would take you back to Fury…but we have other problems," he explained calmly, gesturing to a line of five dreadnoughts-the last remaining such vessels-that were firing their cannons and pounding the town of Berk. Elias winced.

"You carry Fury's Floating Shot?" he asked and Thuggory grinned, catching his train of thought. Though he had agreed to carry the weapons, he had been wary and keen not to accidentally blow up his own ship. Elias was the answer to his concerns.

"I like a man with a plan!" he announced. "You've used them, right?" Elias nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay-then you can guide us. Our mission: sink those ships and save the town." His grin broadened. "Never thought I'd be saying _that_ as a pirate…but everyone has an off day…" Winking conspiratorially at Elias, he gestured to the crew. "Hard a starboard! Cannons at the ready….and prepare the Floating Shot…let's see how well-armoured these ships really are!"

oOo

The door to the cabin creaked as Hiccup slowly walked in, his eyes dark with anxiety and fear at what he would find. Three lanterns cast a soft light showing that Astrid was lying on her side on the hard bed, the blanket pulled up to her waist though her shirt was removed and breast-bindings were all that preserved her modesty. Bandages wrapped over the knife-wound, the defect packed with a seaweed poultice and a cool cloth was laid across her brow. Her hair was loose across the pillow, framing her white face and she was breathing very quietly. Never taking his eyes from her, he walked to her side and dropped to his knees, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "This was my fault. I should have left you at home, where it was safe. I am _Captain Fury,_ for Thor's sake! Everyone is after my neck! And I let you and Arild come and put you in danger." He lifted the hand to his lips, feeling the cold in her skin.

"…wouldn't…have…stayed…behind…" Astrid breathed, her eyes still closed.

"I don't think I can go on, knowing I've lost you," he murmured, his emerald eyes shining.

"…mm…still…here…" she replied very slowly and softly.

"I hurt you…" he confessed.

"…stopped…bleeding…" Then her eyes fluttered open a crack, the azure depths dark with extreme exhaustion and pain. There was the flicker of a tightening of the grasp on his hand. "Where're we…going…?"

"Dragon Island," he said, kissing her hand again. Her fingers extended and her icy cold hand pressed against his face.

"Why?"

"I know the waters better than anyone…and I think we need to use the Typhoomerang," he admitted. "The Thunderdrum can't destroy the ship on its own. That damned ship is built like a fortress! And he has to die…or he'll come back again…"

"…don't get…self killed…" Astrid breathed, her eyes starting to close. "There…be…dragons…" He leaned close to her and kissed her cold cheek.

"I know," he murmured, nuzzling against her. "Milady…I can't lose you-not again. Don't leave me…please, don't leave me…"

"Babe…waited for you…not letting you go…" she said with the ghost of a smile. "Speak…Fish…and twins…need help…twins…have the key…" He drew back a few inches, staring into her tired face, his confusion bright in his expressive green eyes.

"The twins?" he repeated. She gave a little smile.

"Tired…" she admitted softly. He kissed her cheek gently.

"Take it easy, Milady," he murmured. "I'll send Arild in to look after you. He's feeling very guilty."

"I made the choice," she sighed. "Love you…"

"I love you too, Milady."

oOo

The Berk Fleet was fighting like Vikings, resisting every attack by Drago's ships and firing back furiously. They attacked in numbers, fearless and determined. The battles were close and hard fought, with no quarter given. Even where ships were sinking and fatally wounded, the Berk Captains rammed any enemy ship in range to do the maximum damage before they went down. Men leapt into the water by the wreckage and were rescued by any Berk vessel: every sailor was determined not to allow the attacker to take their homes.

The pirate ships swooped in and out of the ranks, their dodging style of combat very different to the measured and organised ranks of the Navy. Captain Leifur's _Changewing,_ the _Fungus_ , the _DragonEye_ , Thuggory' _Nightmare_ and Camicazi's _Hobblegrunt_ all swooped in and out, their gunners eager to replicate what Fury's team had achieved-with good measures of success. When Cami's crew deployed their Floating Shot, they had literally blown the enemy away…and they had swung in to the assistance of the Governor, rescuing him from the sinking _Rumblehorn II_. The pirates had made sure the Berk ships knew their Governor was safe…before swinging back to their tasks. Of course, Stoick had argued that they should tender him their ship to resume the Governor's flag but Cami had pointedly laughed in his face and asked him how much he liked swimming.

Checking her spyglass, Cami pointed to the little nest of dreadnoughts that were firing on Berk…and the red-sailed ship already sweeping round to attack. She gestured to Snotlout.

"Thuggory," she said with satisfaction. "Shall we go and help him? We still have some more of the Floating Shot to deploy!" Peering at the scene, Snotlout nodded.

"They're firing on the town," he said, "and those are the last big ships…" He frowned and looked around, his blue eyes swivelling as he spun. "Where's Drago?" he exclaimed.

"He took off south-southeast!" BJ called from the prow. "Looks like towards…Dragon Island?"

"He was chasing the _Night Fury!"_ Cami added, a serious look filling her blue eyes. There was a creak on the deck as Stoick walked closer.

"He's after Hic…Fury?" the Governor asked, his voice a little softer.

"Not without reason," BJ added with a small smile. "Fury's cannon blew the back end off the stern!"

"Let's deal with these ships…please?" Stoick asked in a surprisingly soft voice. "They are destroying my town…" Snotlout nodded and looked to Cami, cocking an eyebrow and offering a grin: She winked back at him and turned to her crew.

"C'mon, girls-the Governor has asked us to help save his town and people!" she called. "What do you say?" There were cheers. "Now pull us alongside the _Nightmare_ and let's sink us some ships!"


	48. Chapter 48: The Biggest Dragon

**Forty-Eight: The biggest dragon**

Drago's flagship was closing as the seastacks of Dragon island came into sight-and the crew of the _Night Fury_ gaped as they saw the shattered columns of rock, battered aside by the brute force of the giant vessel chasing them. They had seen them before, swathed in mist but on a clear day, the sight was even more shocking…especially as they were being chased by the monster vessel that had destroyed them.

"Stay alert!" Hiccup ordered them, his cold gaze sweeping over the crew, seeing uncertain faces. "Keep the sails full and don't go too close to the shore. Set course for Freya's Cove. Fish, a word…" He took the husky First Mate's arm and led him to one side. Fishlegs immediately looked guilty: it was a reflex.

"Um…what's wrong?" he squeaked, recognising the destination. "I know I didn't miss anything…"

"Fishlegs…why did the dragon come?" Hiccup asked directly. Blue eyes popped wide and his big anxious face worked.

"It wasn't me!" he squeaked. "I swear I didn't do anything…" Sighing, Hiccup rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose wearily.

"What did the twins do?" he sighed.

"Um…fought?" Fishlegs squeaked, looking embarrassed.

"Astrid told me to speak to you, Fish," Hiccup said with forced patience. "She must have seen something and she mentioned the twins specifically. I wasn't there. But something made the dragon crash through the cave and come out onto the beach…" Twisting his fingers, the larger man thought back to the time in the cave, filtering out the memory of Mildew and Mathilda interfering and trying just to focus on the antics of the twins…

 _"No one's been here for years!"_

 _"Yeah,there's nothing here…Just this staff and some scrolls…"_

 _"Hey-I saw that first! It's mine!"_

 _"Just once, it would be nice if they behaved like adults..." he thought to himself as the twins tumbled over the floor, wrestling for the staff._

 _The rattling, jingling sound echoed through the chamber eerily._

 _It was answered by a shattering roar._

"There was a staff…Tuff has it, I think…" Fishlegs admitted quietly. "The twins were fighting over it and it made this…jingling noise…the dragon attacked after that…"

"Jingling?" Hiccup groaned, face-palming. He sighed again. "Look-make sure the Typhoomerang is ready and on deck. I'm going to beach or sink Drago if it's the last thing I do!"

"You use that thing, it may be the last thing we all do!" Fishlegs told him shortly but Hiccup gave a small, knowing smile.

"Not this time," he told his friend. "This time, I know what it does…and my wife and child need me." He turned. "Be ready…and if you hear yelling, it will be me kicking Tuff's ass!"

oOo

They reached the cove late in the afternoon, the watery amber light of the setting sun gilding the ruptured mountain, and swung the _Night Fury_ round to face the oncoming flagship. Hiccup had a sword on each hip and the staff in his right hand. Tuff was casting him resentful looks and muttering 'Tyrant!' every time he met his Captain's eye.

"Battle stations!" Hiccup commanded, running his fingers through his messy auburn hair. "Tuff, Ruff-get the Thunderdrum ready. I want you to do as much damage as you can!"

"Yessir!"

"Tyrant!"

"I am _not_ a tyrant!"

"Of course not…tyrant!'

"Oh, for the love of…" Hiccup face-palmed again and turned to his First Mate. "Is the Typhoomerang ready, Fish?"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"Twins- _FIRE!"_ the Captain shouted and the Thunderdrum roared, the first shot clanging off the heavily armoured prow and forward hull. Frowning, Tuff doubled the powder and fired again, punching the shot through the armour and slamming into the hull…but not doing much damage. The male twin lifted his head and stared at the cannon.

"Have you sabotaged this, Captain Tyrant?" he asked pointedly.

" _I. AM. NOT. A. TYRANT!"_ Hiccup growled. "But that thing is too heavily armoured…I worried the Thunderdrum wouldn't be able to crack her head on like it could the dreadnoughts…so we need to run her aground…and then try something that can definitely smash a mountain!" He sighed. "Lower a boat, Sven. As soon as we trap them, I'm going ashore!" There was a pause and the crew all stared at him in shock and dismay: between them, they all knew he had endured some horribly bad treatment and the chances of him being fast were almost non-existent: everyone who had run from the dragon previously _knew_ you needed speed. Tuff rose to his feet and stared carefully at his Captain.

"You're not fast enough," he said seriously. "I'll go."

"No-me!" Ruff interjected. "Look-we've spent a lot of energy rescuing you, Captain so we don't wanna have to watch you get eaten by a dragon!"

" _Or_ trodden on by one," Tuff added. "Dude-you'll get squished and I'd hate to have to explain to little T why I let you go…"

"Or me?" Roar added, stepping forward. "Look, Captain-there isn't a man here who wouldn't go in your stead…" Hiccup glanced round the pirates facing him and suddenly his throat was thick with emotion.

"I…I have to go," he said quietly. "He's after me. And I don't want anyone else killed if this insane plan goes wrong…"

"It's an insane plan?" Ruff piped up, looking more cheerful. "Then it's bound to work!"

"Yeah…if it's a really _insane_ plan then the others don't stand a chance! Job done!" Tuff finished with satisfaction.

"Except we haven't done the plan yet!" Hiccup sighed. "Go on-shoot him again! And Fish…it's time…" The First Mate whimpered but had Sven and Mulch help him lower the Typhoomerang into the water on the land side of the ship as they gently turned to face Drago.

" _DRAGO!_ I'm still here!" Hiccup bellowed up at the huge flagship. "And you STILL haven't got me!"

The whump and thud of the flagship's cannons was answer enough and everyone ducked as the shot whisked low over the _Night Fury,_ holing one of the sails. The Captain scowled. "Mind my ship," he growled, his green eyes flicking over the dancing waters of the rapidly shrinking space between the two protagonists. Ever since that first day behind the wheel on the _Thor's Hammer,_ he had discovered an uncanny talent for navigation, for reading the ripple and colour and ebb of waters and instinctively knowing the currents and topography below. And he knew, as he looked, that there was a brief, shallow slope sliding away from the waterline that rapidly deepened by a very steep drop-off…providing a deep column of water for the weapon.

"FIRE THE TYPHOOMERANG! All five charges, Fish!" he shouted, bracing himself as the husky First Mate screwed up his big face, whispered a hasty prayer and pulled the lever. The ship shuddered. Roar's knuckles whitened on the wheel as the Flagship closed on them and another shudder of the Typhoomerang sounded. The twins shot another round of the Thunderdrum, smashing through the nearest gun port on the Flagship. There were cries of shock and the twins chuckled wickedly, bashing heads again. The shudder of the third charge shook the ship as the vortex began to form and deepen, the tug of the current starting to deviate the wheel.

"Captain…" Roar warned but Hiccup was already gesturing at the rest of the pirates.

"Full sail!" he shouted. "Time to go!"

" _Now_ he wants to go…" Mulch mumbled, motioning Rune and Vidar to help him drag the sails up. Eirik and Nils were already scrambling up the rigging with Bucket, who was determined to help, despite the huge bandage on his head. The ship was leaning as the fourth shudder ran through the ship, deepening the vortex. The sails flapped and the ship pulled away, banking to starboard as the Flagship headed directly for them…and the prow dived down into the deep vortex as the final charge shuddered through the ship and the flagship began to tilt.

"Hang on!" Sven shouted as the final sail flapped open and the Night Fury extended their advantage, sailing away from the pull of the vortex and watching the Flagship helpless. A cannon shot whipped out to sea, the aim spoiled by the sudden lurch of the ship, the hull grinding against the rocks with an ear-splitting crash. Impaled on the shore, leaning at forty-five degrees and taking on water, Drago looked up at the pirate ship across the vortex that was tearing at his ship and roared in anger. Green eyes focussed on the dark shape, Hiccup turned and scrambled over the rail to lower himself into the boat. Sven and Mulch peered over the side.

"You sure we can't go in your place?" the short man asked and Hiccup gave his lopsided smile.

"Tell my wife I love her…and that this is for her and Arild," he said quietly, grabbing the oars and seeing Fishlegs lean over the rail by the others. "Keep shooting…and if anything happens…get the Hel outta here! That's an order, Fish!" Without waiting for an answer, he pushed away, rowing fiercely in the lea of the ship towards the shore, only visible to Drago's furious eyes as he emerged in the breakers. Face tight with pain as he rowed, he stared only at the black-sailed ship… _his_ ship. It had been the only thing he had to his name for so long…and now, he was risking her, risking everything to stop an evil force that his heart and soul told him was a threat to all decent people in the Archipelago and beyond.

He flinched as the boat hit the beach and he levered himself out into the surf, splashing up the shore and ducking as musket fire zinged around him. He could see men being lowered from the stricken flagship onto the shore and heading in his direction…and the black shape of the Lord of the North, standing grim and menacing on his wrecked ship. With a grimace, he grabbed the staff and began to jog towards the slope…and the huge defect in the mountain.

The sand was sticky and his feet sunk awkwardly in the sodden sand. As soon as the black volcanic sand grew drier, it became even harder to scramble over and he slipped, a knee digging into the ground before he used the staff to lever himself achingly up. Grimacing at the effort, he forced himself to trot forward, springing across the uncertain surface…and then he hit the long scree slope that was even harder to scramble over, throwing his balance off and making him fight as each footstep slithered away from its intended position. Crunching of scree loud in his ears, he was forced to fling his arms sideways just to stay upright and his entire body hurt with the effort. Breathing hard, his face beaded with sweat, he glanced back and saw the Night Fury maintaining position against the roiling vortex with the regular puffs of grey smoke as the twins continued pounding the ship, making inroads…but not quickly enough.

He could hear the shouts behind him and he hauled his exhausted shape to the top of the slope, facing the silent black maw of the mountain, the faint scents of damp and sulphur reaching his nose. He took a few breaths and stared into the darkness, the staff gripped hard in his hand.

"You know…Thor, Odin, Gods in general…I think we can all agree my life has been pretty shitty the last five years or so…and not that much better for about ten before that, to be honest," he said, regaining his breath and lifting his chin. "I would like to think that the horrendous time I have endured-no pun intended-was decreed for a reason. And I really hope it was for this moment, where I am about to do something so spectacularly stupid and insane that I am sure you would all approve. And I really _really_ hope that this insanity will be rewarded by you ensuring my plan actually works and Drago is finally and utterly defeated. And…and if you insist I have to die in the process, I am just asking…just in the hope that you may be merciful…that my wife, Astrid, and my son, Arild, will live. Please, Gods…if you need someone to die…take _me_ instead and let them live…" He swallowed. "I'm ready," he added, walking towards the huge hole in the mountain.

He shook the staff, the jingling echoing through the blind darkness.

"Hey there, ugly…I betcha can't scare off the dragon I'm fighting!" he shouted, shaking the staff for all he was worth.

Was that a slithering sound, the faint creak of muscles the size of houses? Could he hear the faint ping of tiny stones being shifted as a mountain-sized body moved? Was that the huff of enormous lungs, the smell of sulphur suddenly overwhelming?

He shook the staff again.

"I SAID…Drago will eat you for breakfast!" he yelled and was answered by a roar. He shook the staff again…then turned and stared down the slope-to a group of eight of Drago's men, closing on him. "And…great…" he muttered as he heard rock creak and begin to split behind him. His left hand snatched his sword and he swung the staff in his right hand as he took a final breath, flicking his emerald gaze up to Valhalla with a disappointed expression. "Okay…so I guess we know how you want this…" Hiccup murmured and accelerated down the scree slope.

Drago's guards were toiling up the same slope, their gaze fixed on the skinny, lanky shape above them, the breeze ruffling the messy auburn hair-but they were still shocked as the pirate turned and charged them, his sword and staff raised and screaming like a banshee. The soldiers further up the slope raised their weapons as those behind them backed up a step…but as Hiccup sprinted to within a few paces, a huge grey armoured head with a scattering of red spines across the creature's jaw and shoulders, three eyes on each side of the grey head and a bony, ragged frill at the back of its skull burst from the rock. Another roar sounded, shaking the mountain and a slew of scree began to slide down the mountain far faster than any of the men could run. The avalanche hit Hiccup first, sweeping the legs from under him and bearing his lanky shape to the ground, skidding and bouncing down as he hit the soldiers-and they went down as well.

Behind them, there was the crunching and smashing as the huge dragon erupted through the hole it had punched through the mountain previously, a hundred feet to the shoulder and roaring deafeningly. The thuds of the twins' cannon, pounding away at the flagship, were drowned and they stopped and stared at the huge monster, roaring as it proclaimed its dominance. Then it noted a large challenger-the grounded flagship-on the shore and gave an almighty roar, head snapping round and making its challenge. Drago stared in utter shock-as his gunners reacted on instinct, swinging round and firing every cannon they had against the impossible creature.

Rolling and slamming hard into the lowest part of the slope, Hiccup just felt pain on every part of his body. He had been slammed and battered with every impact as he bounced down the slope, his face scraped and hands scratched and bleeding. Somehow, he had managed to keep hold of the sword and the staff and he raised his spinning head, bleary eyes seeing the soldiers-who were strewn around him-mirroring his actions in slowly recovering. But around them, the ground was shaking and the dragon was stomping down the slope. Rolling and using the staff to lever himself up to his knees, he glanced up at the monster, then scrambled up.

His left leg collapsed, red spots flashing before his eyes as he tried to put weight on the ankle. Slamming to his hands and knees, his felt nausea wash over him and almost threw up, blinking hard and breathing slowly to try to stay conscious. Stabbing the staff into the sand, he hauled himself up, facing the soldiers and lifting his sword.

"You want me? Come and get me…" he rasped, his face white with pain. The first soldier screamed and ran for him and Hiccup deliberately planted his broken leg in the scree and slammed his sword hard into the man. The second came in from his right, finding the staff crashing across his head with a loud jingle and the sword following up. Two more men closed on him and he parried and thrust, hampered by his broken leg and his urgency to get away from he dragon. A blow tagged his side and he cried out, swiping the sword aside and impaling the man, then dealing with his colleague with a vicious backswing. And then the dragon roared…almost overhead. His head snapped round and he stared at the monster above them…and began to limp away, praying he could avoid the tree-trunk legs that shook the ground.

On board the flagship, Drago was staring in utter shock. Not bad enough that Fury had escaped him with one lightning-wielding dragon but now he had brought down a monster the size of a mountain on the Lord of the North. His crew were pouring every cannon they could at the monster and it was roaring and advancing, its eyes locked on the beached ship. _And the cannon shots were just bouncing off the monster._ There seemed to be a whirlpool that had formed and had slammed Drago's Flagship- _the Bewilderbeast_ -onto the coastal rocks, The hull had been compromised and they were slowly taking on water…but now they had a much bigger problem.

"DESTROY IT!" Drago roared, urging every last weapon to attack the armoured giant. "KILL IT!"

oOo

"Oh dear," Fishlegs commented, lowering his spyglass and motioning the twins to cease fire. "I think he's made it mad."

"And that a bad thing?" Tuff asked in a slightly confused voice. "Just to clarify? I mean-why wouldn't it be?" Every other member of the crew gave him a disbelieving look.

"That thing's a hundred feet tall and has crashed through an entire mountain?" Sven suggested.

"It's big, ugly and mean?" Roar added.

"It could stomp on you and not even notice?" Ruff pointed out hopefully.

"Or…it could just cremate you…" Fishlegs told them sternly. As a self-confessed dragon geek-especially since they had actually started finding dragons-he had been doing his homework and had found the monster from the mountain…and he really _hadn't_ been reassured by what he had found.

"Huh?" Tuff had adopted the _stupidest_ expression Fishlegs had ever seen.

"It's a _dragon_ ," Fishlegs tried to explain as patiently as he could.

"Huh?"

"It breathes fire," he continued.

"Ah…"

"Yeah…so big dragon, big fire?" Ruff hazarded, her face still looking really hopeful. Fishlegs nodded wearily.

"Yes, Ruff… _very_ big fire…"

oOo

He could feel the tug of the wind, the inhalation of a monster that dwarfed the town of Berk in preparation to fire. Hiccup-as the pirate, Captain Fury-was a man who always prepared well and he had found out what there was about the dragon…from his First Mate and his son. What he had heard had given him hope…provided he was in the right place at the right time…and unfortunately, being on the beach at the moment was precisely the _wrong_ place to be if he didn't want to go home as a small pile of ashes.

So he used the staff and his sword as props to try to escape the carnage and while the remaining soldiers ran back towards their ship for safety, preferring the armoured refuge of Drago's war machine, Hiccup limped to the water's edge, his vision coming in and out and breath almost impossible through the pain as he walked on his shattered leg. Finally, he reached the waves and collapsed, landing on his hands and knees in the surf. With a sigh, he flung the staff into the sea and watched it sink, then crawled into the water, dragging and pulling himself into the sea and starting to swim. The water was cold, the salt got in his eyes and he was weary and battered…but he thrashed away from the shore. He was starting to make headway…until he saw the monster open its maw…and he snatched a huge breath and urgently ducked under the surface.

The entire beach was swathed with fire as the feature sprayed an enormous river of flame over the sands. Staring up through the surface, the light suddenly became the fierce orange-gold light of flames and Hiccup ducked lower, clamping his jaws shut and praying the flames would recede before he ran out of air. The dragon didn't relent, pouring everything it had on the flagship that had been attacking the beast and invading her home. And despite the armour and the devastating attacks by the cannons, the flames melted the ship. The armour glowed scarlet and softened and the wooden fixtures-and all the crew, from Captain to the dumbest cabin boy, were incinerated. Drago opened his mouth to roar his defiance and rage…and then the flames hit and consumed him. The remains of his flagship came a vision of Hel, all roaring flames and collapsing timbers before a second blast smashed the ship apart.

And then there was silence on the shore, the scorched beach fused to glass and the ship annihilated. Satisfied, the dragon turned away, not seeing the sodden auburn head pop up through the surface, desperately sucking in a huge mouthful of air and trying to swim in the direction of the Night Fury. But the current was pulling him sideways…and as he looked, he found himself beginning to slowly orbit the massive vortex that remained in the deep water just of the island shelf…

He was caught by the Typhoomerang.

Waving and thrashing with all his might-though hampered by his broken leg-Hiccup felt himself speed up as the current really caught him and he was suddenly fighting to keep his head above water. Desperate, he tried to thrash his way free, but the current was far too strong and he felt the inexorable tug, pulling him down. His green gaze slid over the ship one last time as he was pulled under…

oOo

"We've got to do _something!"_ Sven protested and Roar and Mulch were adding their voices, but for once, Fishlegs was firm.

"If we move any closer to the vortex, we'll lose the entire ship!" he told them urgently, though he was sweating profusely with the strain.

"He's going under!" Tuff shouted. "FIsh-DO SOMETHING!"

"I-I can't…" the First Mate revealed, his face stricken. "I _promised_ him that I would protect Astrid and Arild…and sinking the ship won't do that!"

"He's gonna DIE!" Ruff shouted, grabbing a rope and tossing the end towards Hiccup. The end was well short of his waving hand. The others joined in tossing lines fruitlessly at the desperate shape but for once, Tuff ducked away and burst into the cabin, staring at the small boy curled on the bed against the unconscious shape of Astrid. Arild's big green eyes looked up at the male twin and Tuff beckoned urgently at the boy. Confused but trusting him, the boy scrambled up and walked towards the twin-who grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the deck.

"T-we need your help," he said quietly. "Your Dad needs your help…" Arild gazed in the direction he indicated and gasped.

"DAD!" he shouted, running to the rail. Big green eyes filled with tears. "Why aren't you helping him? Please- HELP HIM!"

"We can't get to him without sinking the _Night Fury_!" Fishlegs explained in a pained voice. Arild shook his head.

"But Dad…" Arild whimpered, staring desperately around the solemn faces.

"Little T-you have a friend who could help…" Tuff pointed out, gesturing to the Skrill and the little boy blinked, then scrambled up to the poop deck, laying his hands on the dragon's face.

"Stormy…I need your help!" he said breathlessly. Raising his head, the dragon's yellow eyes focussed on the boy…and then his head snapped up, the pupils shrinking to narrow slits. There was a voice in the dragon's mind, a cold, callous command that demanded the dragon obey. Stormy the Skrill felt the command, the cruel dominance of the Queen, insisting he tender his service to feed and protect her. Almost overwhelmed, he rose to his feet, staring in the direction of the grey monstrosity that had paused halfway back up the slope and swung her heavy, armoured head round to stare in the direction of the grey and purple dragon.

"Stormy!" Arild scampered forward, his small hands reaching for the dragon's muzzle. His soft skin rested against the scales and the dragon paused, halfway through the act of unfurling his wings.

The Queen was cold and cruel, commanding her slaves to serve her without hesitation or any regard for their own safety. She saw him only as a tool…but the boy had freed him from the prison, had offered friendship and love. His friends provided lots of fish and somewhere to stay…

…and so, though Skrills were belligerent and hard to train, Stormy wanted to have someone because he knew he was alone in a world without dragons. There was no sense of any others…except this archaic monster, demanding the last Skrill became nothing more than a slave to a hungry demon. All she offered was servitude until he was killed in her service…so Stormy fought the Queen with all his stubborn will, promising his loyalty to the green-eyed boy who was murmuring gentle pleas rather than the spiny monster that roared her displeasure…

Arild saw the pupils widen and the Skrill lowered his head, giving a little purr of reassurance. With a sudden grin, he jumped on board the dragon's neck…and waved to Tuff, who scrambled on behind him. "C'mon, Stormy…we need to get Dad!" he shouted and the Skrill leapt into the air, wings flapping powerfully and arrowing them directly towards the greedy vortex that was dragging the feebly struggling Hiccup down again.

"WHOA! This is totally awesome and scary!" Tuff shouted as they swooped over the water to the furious and frustrated roar of the giant dragon on the slope.

"Where's Dad?" Arild asked and Tuff leaned over and then pointed. Through the swirling water, he could see the limp, leather-clad shape of Hiccup, his auburn hair dark with water and green eyes staring wildly through the water. "Stormy…fetch!" The Skrill roared and dived, legs outstretched and clawed toes opened wide to snatch the helpless pirate. They hit the surface with a splash and claws closed on the limp shape, before wings pumped furiously and the dragon flapped up from the whirling waters. Slowly, they tugged Hiccup from the grip of the water, his hair sodden, eyes closed and lips blue. Tuff leaned over the side and stared at his Captain.

"We need to get to the ship," he said urgently, his hand tightening protectively around Arild. The boy's small hands tightened around the metallic spines and he pulled the left one a little.

"C'mon, Stormy-let's get back to the…"

The Skrill saw the muzzle flash just in time and banked, folding his wings and almost dropping back into the whirlpool as a cannon shot whisked past their heads. Tuff glanced up-to catch a truly horrifying sight. Amid the charred, shattered and still burning wreck of the flagship was a huge, horribly-burned shape. Drago's dead eyes were locked on the struggling dragon and he fired another cannon, the shot coming straight at them. Acting on instinct, Tuff grabbed the spines and dragged them back, wrenching Stormy up…and accidentally flipping the limp Hiccup up and out of the dragon's grasp.

"DAD!"

"Oh crap!" Tuff growled, leaning recklessly sideways and grabbing the icy and sodden hand of the man as it began to drop away. He clung on for all he was worth, a hand tight on the spines and legs wrapped round the Skrill's neck. Stormy growled. "Well, if you hadn't dropped him, I wouldn't be in this position…" he rambled, his arm feeling as if it was going to drop out. Another cannon fired from the wreckage and the Skrill roared.

"Tuff…what's happening?" Arild shouted.

"I think the evil dude, Drago, is trying to kill your Dad _still_!" Tuff shouted back. "RUFF! Thornton salvo!"

On board the Night Fury, his twin snapped her head up at his voice, not catching the words but staring across the sea and seeing the shots and the hideous shape on the wreck of the ship. The echo of _'Thorston Salvo'_ reached her ears and she rammed the Thunderdrum with more powder than even her brother would have hazarded, made her aim and fired immediately, before Drago could reload. The man was horribly burned and dying but his rage was so great it drove him on to defy his impending death in his desire to kill Captain Fury. And in doing so, he threatened her brother. She would never admit it to anyone-including herself-but she loved Tuff so she watched the huge shot explode from the cannon and arrow straight and true towards the enemy.

"Lay off my brother!" she growled as the shot slammed into his location, exploding and finally blowing the flagship to splinters with a shattering explosion. Stormy flapped furiously against the concussive blast and splinters of wreckage rained down across the bay and the collapsing vortex. Finally, he turned and flapped back to the Night Fury. They landed neatly on the deck and Tuff leapt down, lying Hiccup carefully by the watching crew. Limp, sodden and waxy pale with blue lips, he didn't respond as his friends called him. Worriedly, Fishlegs crouched by him and reset a hand on his chest, staring into the lax face and then looked worriedly around.

"He's not breathing."


	49. Chapter 49: What the gods demand

**Forty-Nine: What the Gods demand.**

He's not breathing," Fishlegs said, his blue eyes sweeping over the crew. Arild slid down from Stormy's neck, his green eyes huge with misery and desperation.

"Dad?" he said in a small voice. "Dad? P-please d-don't leave me. I-I love you, Dad." But Hiccup lay still and pale as his son collapsed to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "P-please, D-dad…I'm sorry…it's all my fault…just...wake up…WAKE UP!" And the boy slammed his small fists onto Hiccup's still chest in misery and frustration.

A tiny dribble of water oozed from the corner of his mouth. Ruff and Tuff crouched by the boy and wrapped arms around him…but Ruff stared at the dribble of seawater and pushed the boy into her brother's arms.

"He's drowned!" she realised. "His lungs are full of water…"

"Oooh! That sounds fun!" Tuff said, predictably. "Can I…"

"No!" Ruff snapped, resting her hands flat on the leather armour over Hiccup's skinny chest and stared at the pallid, waxy face. "Captain…I really hope this works because I don't think anyone else would put up with Tuff and I…" she murmured and began to press hard on his chest, squeezing his lungs. Water gurgled and bubbled form his mouth, more and more being squeezed out as she furiously continued her ministrations. Then, with a silent prayer that Astrid would _never_ find out about this, she leaned forward, covered his mouth with hers and breathed air into his lungs. Then she continued to pound his chest, more water trickling out of his mouth as she breathed for him again…and again…

…and finally Hiccup gave a small cough, his chest moving jerkily as he struggled to breath, more water bubbling from his mouth and over his blue lips. He rolled slightly to one side, coughing and vomiting water onto the deck. Then he lay, sprawled on his side, coughing pitifully and taking great heaving breaths…until Arild threw himself onto the coughing man, ignoring the soggy leather armour and hugging him fiercely.

"Dad!" he cried, pressing himself against the heaving body and a shaking arm tentatively wrapped around the little warm shape.

"…A-Arild…?" he breathed.

"I'm here…" the boy said eagerly, staring at the pirate's face. He was still very pale, his lips vaguely bluish and eyes dazed and red from the salt water. "I'm sorry…"

"…son…happy to see you…" he sighed. "W-what…"

"Um…you drowned…" Fishlegs explained, crouching down by his friend and lifting the head. Hiccup coughed pitifully but his eyes were grateful.

"…so…how…?" Brow furrowing, Hiccup stared into his big face. And then Fishlegs looked away and couldn't meet his eye. Sven was smirking and Roar looked uncomfortable. Mulch was looking ill.

"What?" Tuff scratched his neck and Hiccup groaned.

"Please, Thor…not Tuff…"

"No! It was ME!" Ruff protested, wiping her mouth and Hiccup stared at her in fascinated horror.

"Please…don't tell me…she didn't…" he coughed. She grinned.

"You're not much of a kisser," she smirked. He gave a hacking cough.

"My wife…will KILL me…" he groaned and then he stared at Fishlegs. "Astrid?"

"The same as when you left…sleeping," he said, nodding to Mulch who had just checked on the woman. "I think we need to get you to her…" Hiccup nodded but as they moved him, he paled and gave a muffled scream.

"Leg…" he gasped through his teeth, whimpering as Ruff backed away from the limb she had accidentally leaned on. Then there were gasps and the crew stepped back.

"Wow! Look at his leg!"

"Should it be at that angle?"

"That's nasty, bro!"

"How did he ever get off the beach?"

"Stand back," Fish said firmly, sliding his arms under his friend and lifting him easily. Hiccup hissed in pain, his head lolling, but the big First Mate gently stood and carried the man to his cabin. There was a hole in the roof and a spent cannon shot rolling around on the floor as the ship gently tilted with the chop but Fishlegs carefully laid him down on the extra size bed. Hiccup's bleary green gaze swept over the room and he shook his head.

"Astrid…" he moaned but his friend shook his head.

"Hiccup…we need to deal with your leg first," he said quietly as Sven and Mulch entered the cabin. "It's…broken…"

"Yeah…guessed that…" Hiccup sighed, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"It needs to be straightened and splinted," Sven told him apologetically. Looking around his crew, he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Whatever the Gods decree," he muttered ironically as they moved towards him.

oOo

The last few ships of Drago's fleet were destroyed or surrendered by sunset with only a couple of heavily-damaged small vessels making a break for it…and they were chased down by the pirates, who were keen for revenge for the destruction of their settlement. Stoick, however, had insisted that Camicazi kept the _Hobblegrunt_ in Berk waters and surveyed the remains of the victorious Berk fleet. She had graciously acquiesced-mainly because she was as fed up of fighting as he was and wanted nothing more than to land and relax.

The waters around and beyond the seastack maze were littered with sunken or half-sunken hulks, wreckage and bodies and Stoick felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the grim sight. The fleet facing them had been truly enormous and he had to acknowledge that the Berk Fleet alone would have been overwhelmed: they had only survived because Fury… _Hiccup_ …had insisted on warning them, arming them and rounding up the remaining pirates to join the fight. His cold grey-green gaze swept across the wreckage and he sighed again. He had no idea where the pirate and his crew were but Cami reported that they had been seen heading towards Dragon Island with Drago's monster ship in hot pursuit and a tiny corner of the Governor was wondering about the fate of his disowned son.

He looked up as Snotlout walked over and fashioned a small smile. His nephew and Heir had performed without reproach throughout the crisis and he knew that Berk would be in good hands when he retired. Snotlout glanced over his shoulder and Stoick noted a wink from the wild blonde captain of the ship and the brief look of delight in his nephew's eyes at the gesture. Then Snotlout sighed.

"How many?" he asked softly.

"Fourteen ships sunk from the fleet and nine damaged," Stoick reported grimly-he had been keeping tally and had been watching the semaphore. "Some hundred dead." Both men shuddered.

"And Berk?"

"Damage isn't as bad as I had thought," Stoick admitted. "At least from here. But I need to get back to land…"

"Cami will take us home," Snotlout said calmly as the female captain stalked up, grabbed him and gave him a big kiss.

"My ears were burning-did I hear my name?" she smirked, slipping her arm through his and snuggling up against him. Stoick nodded, folding his arms.

"Yes," he admitted gruffly. "I would be very grateful if we could return to Berk, Captain Camicazi. I need to get back to my people and see the damage. And console those who have lost loved ones." Her expression grew more serious and nodded, then turned to her crew.

"Shall we go home, girls?" she asked and the crew cheered. "Then set course for Berk!"

The people of Berkisport town were waiting at the quay when the _Hobblegrunt_ and the rest of the fleet entered the harbour…and as the ships pulled alongside the docks, there was an outbreak of cheering that rang across the harbour and bounced off the precipitous cliffs below the town. As the lines were thrown to the docking workers and the _Hobblegrunt_ was tied up, the cheers intensified and rose to crescendo as the gangplank slammed down and the Governor and his Heir walked back onto Berk. Stoick beamed and raised a hand, slowly quietening the excited and relieved crowd.

"Victory!" he shouted to raucous cheers. "Drago is defeated!" He waved his hands to quieten them down again and it took a long time for the excited townsfolk to calm down once more. He glanced across at the other ships mooring. "Our fleet was magnificent…but we owe our victory to the pirates who joined us and helped us defeat this menace." He gestured to the men and women emerging onto the docks. "Captain Camicazi…Captain Thuggory…Captain Leifur…Captain Viggo…we owe them all a great debt."

 _But you forget to mention your own son, 'Captain Fury'…_ Snotlout thought with dismay, glancing up at his uncle. Cami caught his expression and nodded.

"Still an ass," she murmured, snuggling against him.

"But Hiccup's the one who made all this possible…" he replied softly. "He deserves to be recognised. He deserves to be _forgiven_."

"But what does Stoick think the crime was in the first place?" Cami asked thoughtfully. "I think he needs to decide what was more important: having a son who would do whatever is needed to protect the island or having a perfect obedient little paragon of Haddock virtue? Because, I have to say, I think your brother was the latter and I think we all know what was really going on! From watching them, I guess Fury is more similar to his father than either one thinks…and that's the problem." She sighed. "I think you need to speak to him, lover boy! You're the only one he listens to…"

"Not always," Snotlout grumbled.

"…but this may be his last chance to be forgiven…because what more could he do to show his worth?" she said, squeezing his hand. "I know you can make Stoick change his mind!"

"Provided Hiccup has survived," he added darkly.

oOo

Hiccup awoke on his bed in his cabin on the _Night Fury_ and lay still for a long moment, trying to recall what had happened and why there was a hole in the ceiling…and then memory arrived accompanied by pain. He tensed, eyes squeezing shut and tears leaking down his face. His entire world contracted down to a white-hot nucleus of agony centred on his smashed ankle, now firmly strapped and splinted by his well-meaning but very rough crew. Shaking with pain, he found himself praying for sweet oblivion once more-but then he heard the soft patter of steps as his hands fisted the blanket and his body arched with pain.

"Dad?" came the small and worried voice of his son and he forced his eyes open, trying to lift his lips in the finest of smiles.

"Hi, bud," he groaned, coughing, His throat was raw…from drowning? Screaming?…He couldn't remember. "You okay?" Arild walked closer, his huge green eyes worried and his little hand grabbed Hiccup's very carefully. The pirate nodded.

"They s-said you were drowneded," he said quietly. "But I heard you scream and then they said you're asleep and Mom's still asleep as well…you're not going to leave me are you?" Wearily smiling, Hiccup shook his head.

"No way, bud," he breathed, pulling the boy closer. "I'm not going anywhere…" He winced as he realised he was lying in his tunic and leggings, his sodden armour resting over the chair and boots sagging on the floor by the bed. "Have they fed you?" Arild nodded and grimaced.

"We had Sven's brown meat stew," he reported, pulling a face. "Jannicke's cooking was really better. Is she joining the crew, Dad? She was nice." His head spinning, Hiccup stared at the ceiling for a long moment then sighed.

"If she wants," he said after a pause. "I think…Magne-the nasty man who wanted to kill you and hurt your broken arm-treated her badly as well. Have you seen Astrid….?" Arild nodded.

"Mr Mulch seems happy with her wound," he reported. "She did wake up for a few minutes but then dropped straight back off. They say she's a bit warm but that's good, right?" Hiccup wasn't so sure but he began to worry: he had no idea how long he had been out and her condition could have deteriorated in that time _and he wouldn't know_. All he wanted was to go to her, to hold her hand and make sure she knew he was there. He tried to sit up and grimaced as his leg was jolted, then bit back a cry.

"Dad? Does it hurt?" the boy asked and he had to force himself to crush the instinctive sarcastic response. He nodded.

"Can you get Sven or Fishlegs?" he asked wearily. "I need…to see Mom. And check my ship. And then we need to get back to Berk."

"Okay," the boy said with a relieved sigh and headed for the door. "But we're already heading back. We left once that big dragon had gone back into its cave and it stopped calling to Stormy." Hiccup frowned and he forced his mind back to those final moments as the water closed over him and his lungs burned and his consciousness faded…

"You…saved me?" he asked. Arild nodded happily.

"Stormy did," he admitted. "And Tuff helped because I'm not strong enough to lift you up." Hiccup nodded: it made sense though he was struggling with the idea of Tuff on a dragon-he could suddenly envisage _enormous_ carnage. "Fishlegs says that dragon was a 'Red Death' and it was _really_ dangerous and it completely burned down the bad man's ship which attacked us. And Stormy wanted to go to it but I touched him and asked him to come back and then he purred and stayed with me and it roared and then Tuff and me flew and pulled you out of the water and then the bad man started firing cannons at us even though he was really burned and scorched and then Ruff blew the ship to tiny pieces and we all came back to the ship and you were all white and then Ruff kissed you and then you woke up!"

Hiccup stared at the boy, a small smile warming his face as he realised how excited the boy had been to fly his dragon and actually help his father. Arild had saved his life. And, of course, he was still amused at Arild's amazing ability to talk non-stop until he had summarised _everything_ that had happened.

" _Ruff_ kissed me?" he asked, a feeling of disorientation washing over him.

"Yeah-she pressed on your chest a lot and you spat out some water and she kissed you and opened your eyes and…"

"Oh Gods," he murmured, instinctively wiping his mouth with his hand.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dad," Arild said hesitantly and the man swept his forest green gaze over the skinny boy, his little face looking worried.

"You know…" he said roughly, "it was one of the best days of my life when I ran into you in the village…" The boy turned and his face was brilliant with a smile of delight and gratitude. He ran back to his father and hugged him fiercely.

"It was the total best day of my life, Dad," he whispered, then ran to get the crew. Hiccup waited for a few long minutes before Fishlegs and Sven scurried in, their faces relieved and, in Fish's case, guilty. Sven immediately swooped forward, pouring the Captain a cup of mead and giving some poppy elixir for the pain.

"Sorry, Cap'n," he apologised. "But you were unconscious so we couldn't give you any…" Hiccup nodded in acceptance as he lay back.

"Fish-where are we?" he asked and the First Mate shuffled his feet.

"South of Dragon Island," he reported. Hiccup frowned.

"Berk is north-east…" he murmured.

"And so is a huge storm," Fish explained. "Um…the sails aren't the best and the crew is exhausted. The ship has sustained some damage as well…so I thought it was wise to skirt it rather than go through."

"Better late than never," Hiccup murmured as Arild scooted to his side, taking his Dad's hand. "Okay-how long is it likely to take to get home?"

"Over another day," Sven reported. Hiccup stared up.

"Astrid needs Gothi," he said more strongly. "Best speed…and get me on my feet.. I need to see her. Please…" They nodded, expecting this. With their help, he was sat up-though his head spun and he almost passed out but he bit the inside of his cheek and the pain cleared his vision. Slowly, he slid his legs over the edge of the bed, the splinted and bandaged left leg painful almost just to look at, let alone move. Sven and Fish took his arms and he was painfully pulled to his good foot, hopping slowly along to the door. Arild walked at his side and opened the door solemnly, leading the little procession to the next cabin. The crew on the deck started shouting and cheering and he gave a shy smile and nod in gratitude for their response. Then he leaned towards his friend.

"Fish?"

"Yes, Hiccup?"

"Can you get someone to fix the roof of the cabin-at least temporarily-because I don't fancy being rained on when we hit the edges of the storm!" Hiccup's dry voice was a little more strained than usual but edged with his usual sarcasm and the First Mate felt a well of relief: those moments when Hiccup had lain pale and lifeless had been the worst of Fishlegs's life.

"On it!" the First Mate said with relief as they reached the spare cabin and moved in. Hiccup paused at the door…and wanted nothing more than to run to her side, seeing her lying pale and still. He struggled to get to her and his friends dragged up a chair and helped him to perch uncomfortably at her side, taking her hand and gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her knuckles.

"Evening, Milady," he murmured gently and was rewarded by her eyelids fluttering in response to the soft greeting. Disorientated blue eyes gradually focussed and her white lips tilted into a smile.

"My pirate husband…" she murmured then frowned. "Are you…hurt…?" He forced an unconvincing smile onto his face.

"Who…me? Right as rain, Milady," he said gruffly, trying not to flinch as he moved his splinted leg. Her eyes flicked down and landed on the injury.

"Really? So…what's that, babe?" she asked wearily. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Um…nothing important," he murmured. "Um…just what you expect running away from a mountain sized dragon…" She rocked her head slightly and looked directly into his emerald eyes.

"Hiccup?" she asked gently and he shrugged wearily.

"Drago is dead," he murmured. "I think the combination of being incinerated by a dragon and blown apart by Ruff did the trick…" Her hand achingly raised towards his face and she faltered, hissing in pain. He caught it and lifted it to his lips. "It's okay, Milady. I-I thought I'd lost you. I-I prayed that you would live…and I would give everything to have you in my arms again…" Her eyes brightened just a shade and she lifted both her arms slightly, inviting him. With a hiss, he levered himself onto the bed, trying not to knock his agonising leg. Twisting, he scooped her in his embrace and pulled her to his chest, her head curling against his lean shape. A hand slid over his chest and rested comfortingly on his shoulder. He bit on his lip as she jostled his leg and he fought against the red flashes that smeared his vision.

"Love you…babe," she murmured, her eyes closing again. He pressed his lips to her hair and closed his eyes.

"Love you too, Milady," he replied and fell asleep.

oOo

"CAPTAIN! HICCUP!" Fishlegs burst through the door and blushed furiously, finding the two invalids curled in a chaste embrace, Astrid's head buried in Hiccup's neck and the Captain's head gently resting on the top of her head. Blearily, the pirate opened his eyes, groaning as the pain hit him again. Sometime during the night, the poppy elixir had worn off and Astrid's gentle pressure against his leg was making him feel sick. Breathing heavily to try to stop himself from throwing up, Hiccup fixed his emerald gaze on the First Mate.

"This had better be good," he growled, feeling Astrid stir. She moved slightly and he swallowed a scream, his leg inadvertently knocked by her slight movement.

"Er…I think you need to see this…" the First Mate said.

"What time is it?" Hiccup breathed, ashen.

"Couple of hours after dawn," Fish reported, his face concerned. "We're catching the edge of the storm, the seas are moderate but the wind is brisk. But that's not the problem. We have company." His brow furrowed, Hiccup inspected his friend's large face and tried to read the worry in the eyes: there was some very major fact that Fishlegs wasn't telling him.

"Okay-what's the hitch?" he asked painfully, trying to ease his broken leg from the bed without waking Astrid.

"Um…they're Berserkers?"

Hiccup stiffened as the horrific memories hit him like a brick wall and he jerked away, moving Astrid and drawing an unconscious whine of pain from her. Stricken, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her head, murmuring apologies and reassurances until she slid back into sleep and he was able to softly lower her to the pillow. Turning away from her, shivering with pain and exhausted already with the effort, he slid his legs to the floor and beckoned Fishlegs to come lend him a hand. Sagging, he leaned heavily on the big man and allowed himself to be half-carried onto the deck. Fighting to stay conscious, he lifted his head as the wind hit him, the spray slapping him in the face and hair whipped by the impending storm. The clouds were iron-grey and lowering and there was thunder in the air: instinctively, he glanced up at the Skrill asleep on the poop deck, his eyes open and staring watchfully at the four vessels that were closing on them, their sails marked with the Skrill and Lightning symbol of Berserk. And standing on the deck of the largest ship was the unmistakeable shape of Dagur the Deranged, Governor of Berserk.

"Does this guy _never_ give up?" Hiccup groaned, leaning hard on Fishlegs and bowing his head.

"FURY! YOU COWARD! WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Dagur roared. A surge of anger cleared his vision and Hiccup snapped his head up, his eyes seeing his crew all ranged on the deck, armed and ready to defend their ship and their Captain. Pulling his lanky frame to his full height, Hiccup stared piercingly at the Berserker.

"The same place you wanted me," he shouted back. "She's in Helheim!"

There was a long silence and then Dagur drew his sword.

"I will not sheathe this weapon until I have taken your life!" he swore, lavishly waving the sword and gesturing towards the _Night Fury._ "What are you waiting for? A chest of golden kronor for the man who brings me Fury-alive!"

"Your orders, Captain?" Sven asked, his cutlass in his hand. Fury grimaced, looking more than half dead and took a deep breath.

"Nothing complicated," he said as his son ran out of his cabin, racing to his Dad's side. "Blow them out of the water!"

"Aye, aye!" Ruff and Tuff grinned, each manning a cannon-Tuff had the Thunderdrum and Ruff the Timberjack. Sven and Mulch had regular cannons.

"Board them!" Dagur screamed, waving his crew on and the ship surged forward. Suddenly, there was the creak of boards above them and the slither of scales as the Skrill uncoiled and leapt, landing on the deck by the Captain and his son. Hopping on the lurching deck, Hiccup made it to the mast and leaned hard against it, breathing heavily while Arild stuck to his side, his head swivelling to grin at the dragon.

"Hiya, Stormy!" he called as Dagur gave a shriek of excitement.

"My Skrill!" he cried. "It's glorious!"

"Stormy is a HE!" Arild shouted back and Dagur's icy green gaze settled on the boy.

"YOU! You stole my dragon! I will take you and make you watch the dragon bond to me and then I will have him tear you limb from limb!" he menaced. Arild stiffened but Hiccup's hand tightened on his shoulder.

"Easy, bud," he murmured. "He doesn't know that Stormy chose you over that…Red Death dragon. And if he chose you over another dragon, he'll _certainly_ not even consider Dagur, right?" Arild nodded as it began to rain and Hiccup pulled the boy to him, trying to keep him dry. Then he gave an ironic smile. "Really, Dagur? Threatening a small boy? You know that's what got your sister killed, right?" Dagur gave a blood-curdling scream and waved his sword wildly.

"Why aren't I hearing people boarding that ship?" he screamed…and then the Timberjack fired and sliced off the mast, the secondary mast and the figurehead of his ship.

"Whoops!" Ruff shouted as Stormy roared. Thunder rumbled overhead and the ran began to really pour down in earnest. Tuff huffed at his sister.

"Call that a shot?" he snarked, firing the Thunderdrum at the ship to the left. It literally exploded into shards, wood raining down across the roiling seas. " _THAT'S_ a shot!"

There was a sudden shock on Dagur's ship as the crew realised what they were facing. And then their leader screamed in rage and they surged forward, ropes and grapples firing across the bite into the wood of the _Night Fury_. Hiccup groaned, soaked in his thin tunic and leggings with icy rain dripping down his face. He shielded the small boy from the elements and sighed.

"Honestly-for a pirate ship, we seem to get boarded a lot," he murmured, stroking the boy's head. The little warm body pressed against him.

"Don't worry, Dad," Arild said softly. "I don't think _anyone_ here wants that nasty man to get you!"

"Thanks, bud!" the pirate said, pushing his sodden auburn hair off his face, looking a dark brown in the torrential downpour. The first Berserkers swung across as Fishlegs and Eirik sprang forward to meet them. Sven and Mulch pounded the ship to the right of Dagur's and holed it below the waterline. Meanwhile, Ruff fired again and compromised the hull of Dagur's ship: it began to list while Tuff whooped and head-butted his sister as the Thunderdrum's last charge blew the final ship apart.

"You didn't think you could evade me, did you?" Dagur sneered, coming up behind him and throwing him to the deck. Hitting the drenched wood with low groan of pain, Dagur loomed over him as Arild backed away, seeing Berserkers swarming over the deck.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted, his high voice carrying through the wind and the twins responded immediately, turning and lifting their swords, attacking the boarders wildly. Dagur grinned…and slammed his boot down onto Hiccup's splinted left ankle. His scream echoed across the deck and the crew all looked up.

"The Captain!" Mulch shouted, his normally friendly voice very hostile.

"Repel boarders!" Sven roared.

"Send them to Hel!" Roar added, slashing at another attacker as Dagur stabbed his sword deep into the injury. Hiccup writhed in anguish as his son backed away. Wild with pain, the Captain waved his son back, seeing the little boy hovering, keen to come to his aid…but Hiccup knew this was one problem a tiny dagger couldn't solve. Coughing, shivering in pain and frozen, Hiccup suddenly sat up, grabbing the sword and forcing it up. He couldn't stand-could barely stay conscious, if truth be told-and he knew if he was alone, he would have surrendered by now. But he had Arild and Astrid and his friends, the crew…and he would be damned for all eternity if he let Dagur win after all he had done to Hiccup. So his hands tightened around the buff man's and slowly but inexorably forced the weapon up, away from his leg and angled the blade away…away…and then shoved it forward with all his might, the sword skewering Dagger's thigh.

The Berserker gave a blood-curdling scream and collapsed backwards, his eyes wild with shock and disbelief.

"H-how…?" he gasped, the rain pouring down and mingling with the blood pouring from his wound.

"Because I still have something to live for," Hiccup told him, slumping back against the mast. Dagur gave a ghastly grin and waved his men forward.

"Not for much longer!" he sneered, watching them close on the slumped man. Hiccup's eyes fluttered and he lifted the sword as if it were made of solid lead.

"I'll fight to my dying breath!" he promised, "and then accept whatever the Gods decree-as long as they keep the bargain I made…"

"What bargain?" Dagur screamed. Thunder roared overhead.

"Thank you, Thor…" Hiccup whispered as lightning arched around the ship…and crowned the Skrill, rearing on its taloned legs, its wings spread to balance it. It gave a shattering roar and abruptly, lightning slammed into Dagur's ship. The clouds roared again with thunder and more lightning arched down around the dragon. It was literally crackling with power and Dagur's face twisted in rage and jealousy.

"NO!" he screamed, staggering to his feet, his hands outstretched. "That dragon is _mine_! _MY_ Skrill-the symbol of Berserk! It belongs to me!"

"No," Arild said quietly, "he belongs to _me_!" And he nodded. Dagur lurched towards the dragon but Stormy roared and as the man recklessly approached, the Skrill growled, inching protectively towards the small boy. Thwarted in everything he wanted, his face twisting finally in madness, Dagur grabbed his huge skinning knife and raised it above the boy.

"If I can't have him, _no one_ will!" he shouted and lunged at Arild…and then Stormy struck, lightning pouring into Dagur, jerking through him and shaking his body. Eyes wide, muscles clenched, the Governor of Berserk gave one last sigh…then lay still. Behind him, Ruff's last shot finally sliced the ship in half as the last Berserkers, seeing their leader fall, surrendered. The crew, as one, began to fish what men they could from the water, offering them the choice between surrender and drowning-with all choosing surrender. But Fishlegs turned to his Captain, seeing him slumped against the mast, the bloody sword in his hand and the pool of blood under his mangled leg.

"Hiccup…" he said urgently, seeing the man so cold his lips were turning blue again. He shook Hiccup and the man's shadowed green eyes looked up wearily.

"Can't a man get a nap around here?" he whispered, rain trickling down his bloodless features.

"You'll be glad I mended the roof," Fishlegs told him, tightening his scarf around the wound on his leg. Hiccup gave a vague smile even through almost unendurable pain.

"Just tell Astrid I…I…" he whispered. Fishlegs lifted him urgently: he was icy cold.

"Tell her yourself," he told his friend, scurrying toward shelter.

"Not…this time…" Hiccup sighed. "I think…they may have taken the bargain."

"Who?"

"Thor," Hiccup smiled wearily.

"What? you're delirious…!"

"No…thunder just when we needed it…"

"From a storm we knew about yesterday and always knew we were going to skirt…"

"That arrived just when we needed it," Hiccup repeated with a smile. "It's okay, Fish. I'm not mad…or regretful. I made the deal. I knew the price. I've done enough…and I think now…it may be a relief…" And then his eyes closed and he slumped, unconscious, against the First Mate.

"DAD!"

"Is he…?" Sven asked. Fishlegs shook his head.

"He frozen, sick from blood loss and pain and I think he's pretty much given up," he sighed, heading for shelter. Sven and Arild followed, with Stormy holding his wings up as a living umbrella. Sven paused and grabbed his arm.

"There is one thing," he said grimly. "That leg's never gonna heal…not now…it'll have to come off!"


	50. Chapter 50: A Hero's Welcome

**Fifty: A Hero's Welcome.**

Shouts went up all over Berkisport as the ragged black sails of the _Night Fury_ were sighted the next morning. Without any invitation, most of the population headed down to the cliffs and the harbour to greet the last hero of the battle for Berk. Stoick and Snotlout had to bellow to be let through the throng and take their places on the dock as the ship trimmed her sails and drew alongside. Camicazi, Mathilda and BJ all sped up, with the female pirate captain winking knowingly at Snotlout, who grinned broadly back. There was muttering and complaining as the other pirates-Viggo, Thuggory and Leifur-pushed through the crowds to join them.

The _Night Fury_ had certainly seen better days: her sails ragged and torn, her rails smashed and rigging coming down. The crew were working hard and on the poop deck, by Ruff at the wheel, the small jet-haired boy was standing thoughtfully alongside the grey and purple dragon that was nuzzling into his hand and purring reassuringly. Eager hands grasped the ropes the ship threw over and the dock-workers couldn't moor her quickly enough. Finally, as Stoick shuffled his feet and Snotlout scuffed his heel a few times, the gangplank was lowered and Fishlegs appeared at the end.

"We need Gothi the medic," he said.

Snotlout's eyes instantly widened with worry, staring across the deck and realising there was no sign of Hiccup _or_ Astrid. He started forward, his face concerned.

"Are they…?"

"Astrid was stabbed in the back by Heather and Hiccup…" Then he paused. Snotlout walked closer, reading the worry in his face.

"Fishlegs?" he asked in a low voice. "Is he alive?" The First Mate nodded but wouldn't meet his eye.

"But he's dying," he revealed miserably. Snotlout frowned and grabbed his hand.

"Show me…" he insisted but Fishlegs shook his head.

"We need to get them both to Gothi," he said, beckoning. Roar and Mulch emerged with a bier, carrying Astrid, swathed in blankets but conscious, though deathly pale. Her hand snaked out and grabbed Snotlout's arm, the grip fierce.

"Hiccup?" she whispered. "They won't…let me see…" The Heir looked up helplessly-as Sven and Tuff emerged with another stretcher, carrying Hiccup…and immediately, Snotlout saw what Fishlegs had meant. The Captain was colourless save red spots on his cheeks, his emerald eyes glazed with fever. His dark auburn hair was stuck to his sweat-sheered face in tendrils and he was breathing raspily. He was moaning and whining, mumbling to his wife and his son without seeing a thing around him. Despite her own injuries, Astrid reached out for his hand: it was scorching hot and he thrashed in agitation.

"ASTRID? Please…where are you? Please…tell me I didn't fail! Please tell me it wasn't true…that it wasn't all a lie…that once, you did…like me…please…I love you…don't leave me…"

Tears stood out on his face and Astrid felt her heart break just a little more: the desolation in his fevered voice reminded her of how horribly she had hurt him by making the choice she had…and how dismally he had suffered.

"I'm here, babe," she called, wincing as he jerked on her arm. "Don't leave me now I've finally got you back!"

"What's happened?" Snotlout demanded, his blue eyes grim. Tuff sighed.

"It was…"

"If you say _awesome,_ I will punch you!" Snotlout threatened. Tuff blinked and stared at him, hurt.

"I was going to say _TOTALLY AWESOME_ actually!" he protested as Snotlout growled. "Look, he took on a giant dragon, a vortex, Drago, Dagur and a storm. Not surprising our skinny Captain came off second best."

"Though he did defeat all of them," his sister pointed out, frowning.

"Well, yeah-all of the others are dead except the dragon which just kinda slunk away but even so…" Tuff conceded.

"His leg's really badly broken, he's got a horrible fever, he's delirious and I think…he's given up," Fishlegs continued. "He thinks he made a deal with the Gods…with his life as the payment…"

"Oh no he didn't…" Astrid grunted. "He's MINE! And I'm not handing him over. Can you get us to my house in town and…"

"It was damaged in the bombardment…" Snotlout explained with a regretful tone. "I'd offer mine but…you guys blew it up!" Astrid groaned.

"The Haddock townhouse is close by," Stoick suggested calmly, walking onto the ship and staring down at the restless, feverish shape. The glazed green eyes swept over the huge shape looming over him and he shook his head, seeing not the man now but his counterpart five years earlier.

"I'm sorry, Dad…" he groaned. "But I…I …I love her. C-Can't you understand? Why does your problem have to ruin my life? Why do you punish me for doing what you and Mom did? If…if I had to choose between you and Astrid…I will choose her…even though she denies she ever loved me…because she _did!_ And that means she did what you never could…."

Stoick closed his eyes, shame surging through him. This was the man to whom Berk owed its existence-and he had been wronged so badly by his father. He had been astonished when Snotlout had insisted on speaking to him and had very calmly and determinedly laid out the case for his son, insisting that Stoick's initial reaction was excessively cruel and vicious…and his persisting prejudice against the pirate had damaged Hiccup. And that _Captain Fury_ had done everything possible-and more-in stopping Drago. Prepared for a fight, Stoick had turned puce in rage…but Snotlout had remained calm and reasonable and no matter how much Stoick had blustered and shouted, he had ending up feeling foolish and petty.

And now…this. Just as he was prepared to approach Hiccup, to begin the awkward conversation that he knew in his heart he had owed his son for far too long, the boy had only gone and raced off to end Drago on his own…and come back in this state. He sighed, feeling the weight of Gobber's scowl on his back. "I know, Gobber," he said gruffly before the blacksmith could open his mouth. "I should have made things right when I had the chance…instead of arresting him and threatening to turn him over to the enemy…"

"Yer a fool, Stoick!" the blacksmith said bluntly, his blue eyes inspecting his friend and reading the shamed expression on his face. "Yer son is a remarkable, brave and canny man. If he weren't, we wouldnae ha' known of Drago until he marched up the cliff and put us all tae the sword! And yer couldnae ha' even gi'en him the dues he earned from saving us! It took Snotlout, who bullied him like Hel when he was small, tae point this out tae ye!" Sighing, the Governor closed his eyes.

"And now…I'm out of time," he sighed. "I lost my wife a long time ago and then there was no second chance…but here, now, I have squandered every chance I had…until it's too late!"

"No…" Astrid murmured, his eyes locked on her husband. "No…I'm not losing him…" She peered up, tired blue eyes still sparkling with her determination. "We'll take it!" she said determinedly. "Send Gothi now. Guys-get us there!"

Watching as they were borne away, Stoick and Gobber sighed…and then stiffened as the patter of small feet heralded the arrival of their son. Arild was scampering after his parents when Stoick stepped in his way. Eyes wide and fearful, the boy backed up. Stoick scratched his bearded chin loudly.

"Arron…" he began.

" _Arild!"_ Gobber hissed and Stoick hmphed, then turned back to the boy, as if it was his fault he had the wrong name.

"As you know, I am your grandfather…" he began but the lad shook his head urgently.

"No, you're not," he said suddenly. "You made that very clear, sir. You left me with the bad man because I wasn't your _blood._ So you aren't my grandfather and I don't want you to be either. Now please, let me go…I need to be with Mom and Dad!"

"Wait a minute…" Stoick blustered but there was a growl and Stormy slunk to Arild's side, his pupils narrowing in response to his rider's anxiety. Staring at the beast, Stoick backed up and the boy and dragon scampered past, after the slow-moving stretchers.

"Way to go, Uncle!" Snotlout commented sarcastically. "I'm not sure you could have managed to alienate the boy better."

"I'm trying!" the Governor growled.

"Try _harder!_ And attempt to understand the boy's position. You left him to Magne, who beat him badly, terrorised him and broke his arm. You had a chance to rescue him when he was desperate and afraid, simply because he meant something to Hiccup…but instead, you tossed him aside like trash! Why should he give you a chance when you have nothing he needs or wants?"

"Yer Heir is right!" Gobber added. "He's a scamp, that one, but he loves his Dad dearly…and Hiccup is a doting and loving father…because yer never was!" Lifting his heavy head, Stoick stared after the party, the little boy and dragon protectively following the injured pair as they topped the ramp and made it to the main part of the town. "I'll tell yer now…if Hiccup dies, ye'll ne'er see that boy again!" Stoick covered his eyes with his huge palm.

"Gobber…what have I done?"

oOo

Gothi's verdict was damning…not of Hiccup's attempts in saving his wife's life, because that _had_ been successful…but of the Captain's condition. His broken and shattered ankle had been poorly realigned and splinted, causing the man far more pain than it should and the stab wound had effectively compounded the break, allowing infection to sweep into the muscle and bone. The cold and rain had just sealed the deal and her prescription was the same as Sven's: the leg was lost.

Astrid had listened patiently, sitting propped up on a bed laden with pillows and bolsters and then tears had trickled down her cheeks. Arild had scrambled onto the bed and into her lap, tears streaking his face and the two had hugged for a long time.

"And there is no other option?" she checked.

 _'_ _Death,'_ Gothi had written down, her piercing eyes apologetic. _'He is dying. That leg will never heal and will cause him constant pain…constant agony.'_

"Can I speak to him?" she asked softly.

 _'_ _Speak but I doubt he will hear. He is beyond already…he is not resisting…'_

"Take me to my husband!" Astrid ordered, grimacing but tightening her arms around the boy. Arild swiped his face dry and scrambled down as Fishlegs lifted her and carried her through to the adjacent room, her body still very sore whenever she was moved. Arild scampered along, waving at the twins who were lounging outside the sick room idly kicking each other. They stared in shock as Astrid was carried in and gently placed in a chair laden with cushions and then grabbed Arild, holding him comfortingly at the back of the room while Astrid spoke to her dying husband. Pale but brave, she leaned forward and grasped Hiccup's scorching hand, watching him writhe and whimper, his white, sweat-streaked face twisted in terror and pain.

"No, DAGUR! NO! Please…NO…" he wailed, waving his hands wildly, his unseeing eyes darting from side to side, seeing shades from his past trials. "Don't hurt them…please…" Heart breaking at his confusion and fear, she leaned forward and kissed him, feeling the heat in his skin, his lips dry and cracked.

"It's me…I'm here," she said desperately, squeezing his hand to her face. "Hiccup…it's Astrid! Please…I need to talk…"

"Astrid…please…I-I love you…" he whimpered. "I don't know why you said you never loved me, you never liked me but…I know it wasn't true and I don't understand w-why…"

"Hiccup…I'm sorry…" she whispered, tears rolling down her face and dripping onto his skin. "I should have been stronger…I should have accepted the threats and waited for you!" He blinked and for a moment, his vision cleared.

"Milady…" he murmured. Her eyes flicked up to see his weary face.

"My pirate," she whispered, her cool hand resting against his scorching face. "Hiccup…your leg…its badly infected…you'll die…unless-unless…"

"Amputate?" he breathed, closing his eyes and turning his head away. "Astrid, I…"

"I love you and can't lose you," she told him softly. "I own half of Berk and it means nothing. I don't care that you are a pirate, that you have a stash and a ship and a crazy crew. I don't care if you have two legs or one or none. I just want Hiccup. I want _you_ …"

"Not all of me…" he breathed with grim humour. She kissed him again, while he was still conscious of her and felt him respond this time, very gentle and weary but definitely a real and desperate response. And she could tell he was terrified: no matter his brave words, he didn't want to die.

"You are everything that matters to me," she reminded him softly, staring into his frightened face.

"So are you…you and Arild…" he breathed wearily. "Promise me… _promise me_ you will look after him if…"

"Of course," she assured him, stroking his strained face. "But it's not going to go wrong."

"It almost did," he breathed, swallowing painfully. "I nearly lost you. So I made a bargain…and I'll pay what price the Gods demand for sparing you both…"

"Babe-do you trust me?" she whispered. Swallowing, he nodded once. "Then trust me in this. You won't die. We will save you. I'm calling Gothi and we will do what we have to…"

"I love you, Milady," he sighed. "And I'll pay what price the Gods demand." His breathing hitched and he groaned and whimpered, eyes glazing again. He flung his head back, writhing in misery. "No! Dagur…please…" Astrid stared at his frightened face and kissed his hand, then lifted her gaze.

"Do it," she said. "How…how much will you need to take?"

 _'_ _The lower half of his shin and the foot,'_ Gothi scribbled. Astrid groaned as Fishlegs shook his head.

"No! This is wrong!" he shouted. "He needs both legs to…"

"What? Walk to his coffin?" she shot back. "He's going to die!" And she grabbed the blanket and sheet, dragging them down to reveal the horror that was his left ankle and foot. Fish, Ruff and Tuff stilled, eyes wide and shocked at the mess. Wearily, Astrid dragged the blankets back up. "I want him to live, more than anything. He wasn't a pirate five years ago and if he can't be again, then he has so many other skills. I am sure he has a little money put by…and I have more than enough to ensure we, Arild and any other children never want for anything. But I want him…and I wronged him once by letting him go without a fight: this time, I will fight the Gods of Asgard to keep him. Because I didn't fight against the darkness that was calling to me when I was stabbed, when he asked me to stay only to have him up and leave me!"

There was a pregnant silence…before Ruff spoke up, Arild's face buried in her shoulder as he wept at his Mom's words.

"Do what you must," she said quietly. "He's still our Captain, no matter how many limbs he has!"

oOo

They had been ordered to wait outside as Gothi and three of her assistants headed into the room, followed by Fishlegs, Sven and Roar who had been asked to hold the patient down. Gothi was considered unique because she boiled her instruments before use and washed her arms and the patent's limb down with alcohol. But outside the room, in a padded chair, Astrid sat and watched as the door slammed closed, blocking the view of the shapes closing around her dying husband, performing a desperate procedure to try to save his life.

Arild was staring at the door, small hands resting on the wood and shoulders shaking. Astrid leaned forward with a groan, gritting her teeth against the hot pull on the knife wound in her back and gently called him. The small shape looked round, his bright green eyes tragic and face soaked with tears that ran without cease down the pale skin.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" he whimpered. She beckoned him closer and pulled him into her lap and her arms, wrapping a tight embrace around the skinny body. His arms stretched around her and his head burrowed into her chest.

"This is their best chance to save him," she said as she heard voices in the room.

"But they want to cut his leg off," Arild whimpered. Astrid nodded, resting her cheek on the top of his head.

"The infection there will kill him," she tried to explain. "If-if they remove it, he may live."

A low cry sounded from the room. Arild flinched and curled tighter into her body.

"You didn't let me say goodbye," he accused her, his voice thick with grief. She stroked the back of his head tenderly as another scream sounded, breaking her heart even more.

"He wouldn't know you, Arild," she said, tears starting in her own eyes. "He barely knew me…and only for a moment. You have to remember him as he was, not how he is now. Your Dad is brave and he is strong and he will fight as hard as he can to stay with us. But we have to be brave as well." There was another scream and the boy curled up further, his hands pressed over his ears.

"I don't want to be brave," he whimpered. "I just want my Dad."

"So do I," she whispered, flinching at another desperate howl of pain.

A final scream echoed through the room…and then there was an abrupt silence.

"Forgive me, my love," she murmured, staring at the door, praying and hoping he had survived the operation. "Stay with me. Stay with us." Arild buried his head against her. "And whatever happens, Arild, I will always look after you," she promised. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'll keep my promise my love-but I want you to keep yours and come back to me!"

oOo

"So the rumour is that he's dying," Leifur said, staring at his mug of mead. The pirate Captains had all been following what was happening with distinct interest because they suspected their welcome in Berkisport would rapidly evaporate once Fury breathed his last. Sloshing a fresh slug into his own mug, Thuggory slammed the pitcher down loudly.

"They've amputated his left leg," he reported. "Poor bastard was so out of it that all they had to do was hold him down and saw." Gilder-Mildew's First Mate and the acting-Captain of the _Fungus_ -pulled a face.

"Didn't need to know that!" he grumbled, draining his mug and reaching for a refill. Though the _Fungus_ had lost her Captain, the crew were still generally grumpy and cantankerous after enduring Mildew's dubious leadership.

"No, any intelligence is valuable," Viggo said smoothly, sitting back in his seat and rolling the mug in his hands. His dark eyes swept over his remaining Captains and sighed: Thuggory was self-absorbed and brave but a generally straightforward character; Leifur was suspicious, experienced and deadly; Gilder was untried but would probably be easy to manipulate; Dogsbreath of the _Deadly Nadder_ was violent, stupid and vicious-hence very easy to direct and Camicazi was…crazy, belligerent and loathed Viggo. And whether he wanted to or not, Viggo missed his brother: enforcing his will would be more difficult now…though Dogsbreath would be worth cultivating. But there were more immediate concerns.

"It's unlikely Fury will be continuing, even if he does survive," Cami reported, taking a long sip of her own mead. "He's married Lady Astrid, got a kid and longs to settle down and resume the life he once dreamed of."

"How sweet!" Gilder snarked.

"How _pathetic!"_ Dogsbreath scoffed, slurping his ale. Violent and generally reckoned to be achingly stupid, he was a big, ugly and brutal man who enjoyed inflicting pain-and had been out doing just that in the eastern Archipelago during the crisis, arriving at Dragon Island after the battle. Having found it deserted, he had engaged in a little light looting until he encountered the _Fungus_ , which had been sent to search for survivors and had then followed the ship back to Berk.

"Which begs the question: what will become of his ship?" Thuggory asked brashly. "I mean, she's not as handsome as the _Nightmare_ …"

"I am more concerned with his ordnance," Viggo commented. "I saw the weaponry they acquired to defeat Drago and am I the only one concerned that all that power is in the hands of one man?"

"I, too, have reservations," Leifur admitted.

"I don't!" Thuggory stated brashly. "Fury is the least aggressive of all of us. He won't turn them against us."

"And his crew?" Viggo suggested subtly. "Fury may be a decent man…but are all of them?"

"Probably not-they're pirates, after all!" Leifur commented.

"And what happens when they get bored…or greedy? Those weapons will be on sale to the highest bidder!" Viggo suggested. "Such as…that Governor? Do you want a weapon that can cut a ship's masts off in one-or slice the whole hull in half-in official hands? Or that cannon that explodes a vessel? None of us would be safe!"

"And we would be if _you_ had them, Viggo?" Cami asked him pointedly, reading his intentions. "Transition from Head of the Pirate Council to Pirate King in one fell swoop? Did you not understand why Wrinkly hid them from the pirates?"

"So what is your suggestion, Camicazi?" Viggo challenged her coolly. She gave a grin.

"See what happens?" she said easily. "I'm still not betting against Fury surviving. The man has too much to live for-and when he's back, he will do what needs to be done with the weapons." She paused. "I can tell you one thing: he is prepared to dump them at the bottom of the Sullen Sea rather than let you get your hands on them, Viggo!"

"While he was happy to give you his precious secret weapon, Cami? Did you warm his sheets for the honour?" Viggo asked her pointedly.

"Maybe you should be asking Thuggory the same questions since he carried them as well?" she taunted him to a loud guffaw from the handsome master of the _Nightmare._

"Not sure Fury swings both ways," he scoffed. "And to be honest-not my type. I prefer buxom blondes, not skinny redheads!"

"While I am so over him…and his wife would kill me if I made a move on him…as she demonstrated on the voyage," Cami finished with a rueful grin.

"Though not over the handsome Heir to Berk?" Leifur accused her. She grinned confidently.

"Let's see where the wind blows us!" she said cheerfully. "A girl's gotta look out for herself. Each pirate for himself, remember?"

"I recall," Viggo said in an arctic voice. The others smirked: they all knew he and his brother had never adhered to the code in that respect, each looking out for the other-until they had miscalculated and faced an enemy that needed every pirate-and Berk-to defeat.

"But Fury really didn't believe in that either-which is why we're here, not at the bottom of the sea or sailing around the Archipelago, scattered and leaderless," Thuggory reminded them, voicing what they were all thinking. "He's found us temporary harbour at Berk and ensured we were made welcome!"

"Welcome-hah!" Leifur sneered. "I saw how welcome the Chief made us!" Cami rose, nodding to the assembled group.

"Is he any more or less than one of us?" she asked thoughtfully. "He protects his own. He has let us stay provided we don't cause too much mayhem…and I think it's a better arrangement than any other on offer. Have you found us a new harbour, Viggo? You're welcome to come up with an alternative!" Then she grinned. "And now…I have a date!" Thuggory rose and winked.

"And i have a pretty little thing I have my eye on," he smirked and headed out as well. Viggo watched them go with a suspicious eye…then turned to his remaining pirates.

"I'm not sure either of those two are especially trustworthy either," he commented. "Both are too close to Fury."

"I don't want those weapons going to Berk," Leifur growled.

"Or that female," Gilder sneered. Viggo frowned.

"No-they need to be in our hands," he decided calmly. "Approach his crew members. There must be one who wants a new berth or a very fat purse in return for helping us get the weapons. After all-their Captain is dying and they are all enjoying the Port. How many will be keeping their eyes on the cannons?"

oOo

It was like waking up from a nightmare, still confused and uneasy and weak but slowly, the world was making more sense.

He felt ridiculously weak, every pore aching, his head feeling like it was stuffed full of shot and weighing a ton at least. His eyes hurt (how did that happen?) and his mouth and throat were like sandpaper. His limbs felt like string and his muscles felt as if he had been fighting for days. He blinked against the painful light and realised he was lying on one of those wonderful soft mattresses, rather than the hard boards of his bed on the ship…

…the ship! Was she safe? Were the crew fine…no wait, the twins would be okay, it was everyone else who would be in trouble…

…ASTRID! Gods, he had no idea how she was…the last he recalled was her sleeping in his arms when he was called out to find the ship under attack by Dagur and the last four ships of the Berserker fleet. The attack in that freezing storm where they sank the ships, defeated the fleet and the dragon killed Dagur…though not until after he had mangled his leg some more…

…ARILD! Was his son safe? But he had the dragon, the twins and Fish who would look out for him…he knew they would care for the boy…

…his leg? It had been appallingly painful…he wasn't shy in admitting he had shed tears of pain when he had woken and Astrid had innocently rested on the shattered limb in her stupor…and he could scarcely recall what Dagur had done to him…except that it had completely washed his vision with red and he had done something crazy like dragging a sword out of his own leg and stabbing the man…and then he had fainted…

Something warm brushed against his hand and he rocked his head to stare down at a hand twined with his, soft fingers with one wearing Thuggery's ring curled around his. He moved very slightly and tightened his grip on Astrid's hand, seeing her snuggled in a large chair, pillows packed around her and a blanket tucked around her legs. Her eyes fluttered in response to the gentle alteration in pressure and she instantly moved her head to stare at him…and the relief and love in her azure gaze at seeing his forest green eyes meet hers filled his chest with warmth.

"Afternoon…Milady," he rasped, his lips tilting in a very slight smile. She scrabbled forward, never letting his hand go, and flung herself onto him, her arms latching on like a limpet.

"You're alive!" she said obviously, hugging him for all she was worth. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her and their lips met, gentle and careful, both aware how injured the other had been.

"Why, thank you," Hiccup murmured when she pulled away a little to inspect his ashen face, his few freckles the only colour he had. Her fingers gently combed through his matted auburn hair and she sighed.

"You very nearly weren't, babe," she told him gently. "You were very sick…" Frowning, he shook his head…

…dreams and nightmares had clustered around him with a few brighter, clearer moments that felt…safe…

 _'Amputate?'_

 _"I love you and can't lose you…I want Hiccup…I want you…'_

 _'Do you trust me?'_

"My leg?" he asked her, his face suddenly still. With a sigh, she braced herself and lifted herself up, her grimace reminding him of her own life-threatening wound. "Are you…?" She slid to sit on the side of the bed, right by him and she nodded.

"Gothi is pleased," she admitted. "You saved my life, babe. She stitched it and I'm bandaged up but I'll live. And so will you."

"But not all of me," he realised quietly, feeling her hand tighten on his. She shook her head.

"I want you alive, my love, because I know you will cope with whatever life throws at you-and I am here beside you…"

"Whatever the Gods decree," he murmured. "So…they gave me a choice as well." He blinked. "Couldn't resist having a peg-legged pirate for a husband, eh?" he teased her as she leaned towards him, kissing his forehead.

"No chance! You're mine, Mr Pirate!" she smiled gently, staring into his green eyes. "Ready?" He gave a small nod and she quietly pulled the blanket and sheet down, revealing his left leg that ended about six inches below the knee, the stump bandaged firmly with crisp white linen. He tilted his head from side to side, breathing hard.

"Could've been worse," he admitted, breathing hard. He was shaking, overwhelmed with grief and loss and a overwhelming sense of failure…so he didn't resist as she curled over him, instead burying his face in her body, hugging her and feeling safe cocooned in her arms. He felt her kiss land lightly on his head.

"I'm sorry, my love," she murmured, tugging the blankets up and sliding down beside him in the bed. Feeling her body against his, he lifted his head, his emerald gaze shining.

"You saved me," he murmured. "I trust you. I need you. Just…stay with me. Please?"

"I am NEVER going anywhere again…" she promised, wrapping her arms around him. "I just want to spend time with my husband…"

"DAD! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"…and my son…" she sighed, though there was a smile as Arild raced in and leapt onto the bed.

"DAD!" he shouted and crawled up to snuggle against him. The boy managed to worm his way into his arms, with Astrid also draping an arm around the skinny boy and he gave a contented little sigh. "I'm glad you're awake, Dad," he said tiredly. "Mom has been at your side all the time and its been so boring and its been over two weeks and the crew are getting bored…well, not really but they say they are only because Fishlegs is making them mend the ship and tidy up and we all know Tuff hates cleaning and I love you both and I love being your son, Dad…"

His eyes snapped open. _"TWO WEEKS?"_ he gasped but Astrid snuggled against him.

"No reason to worry, babe," she said. "Snotlout is making sure the pirates are being treated fairly and your crew are basking in your glory, Hero of Berk!" He lay back with a groan.

"Oh, Gods," he groaned but she placed a finger firmly on his lips.

"You, mister pirate, need to keep your mouth shut and stop getting into trouble with Thor!" she told him tartly. He kissed her finger gently.

"Shutting up!" he sighed and snuggled against his family.

oOo


	51. Chapter 51: Nothing I want

**Fifty-One: Nothing I want…**

Recuperation was a lot longer than he had anticipated, hampered by the persisting inflammation in his stump and the weakness left by being so close to death for so long. Gothi and Astrid had been shocked by all his wounds and his wife had insisted that _everything_ was properly treated while he was so ill so he found a lot more bandages and stitches than he had expected when he woke.

The crew, in fact, were settling quite happily in the port, abiding by the laws-mostly-and lending their skills in helping rebuild Berkisport. The twins were holding lessons on gunnery for the Berk Naval officers and both were struggling through the stolen book on 'Sticky Balls' that despite their worries _did_ give a lot of useful information about blowing things up. Fishlegs had scoured the Berkisport archives for anything he could find on dragons and was almost in raptures at finding more on his new favourite subject. He had confided in Hiccup that he wasn't planning on staying a pirate forever and really wanted to go seeking any more hidden dragons if he could find a ship and crew.

Astrid had made a good recovery: still stiff and sore and under serious injunctions not to overdo things or overstretch her wounds but able to walk and move mostly normally. Arild's arm was out of his splint and his bruises had faded. He was washed and clean and dressed well though still skinny and bright-eyed with messy jet hair and insatiable curiosity. To the surprise and consternation of most of Berkisport, Stormy had settled on the roof of the townhouse, supplied daily with a large basket of fish, straight off the fishing boats.

Gothi and Stine had decided that Hiccup would be put through a complex and ruthless programme of rehabilitation and had started him moving the day after he finally woke from his fever. Grumbling and weak as a kitten, he had struggled through the exercises with the same determination that he had shown in dealing with every other disaster he had faced. Surprisingly, it had been Gobber-himself a double amputee-who had been the most concerned about his recovery and he had been a regular visitor, carefully measuring the young pirate for a bespoke prosthesis that the man was already building. All Hiccup knew was that it wasn't a simple wooden peg, it would be far more responsive to movement and would enable the Captain to regain much of his agility…if Gobber could ever complete the device. But in the meantime, he was confined to crutches.

It had been immensely hard for Hiccup, being taken back to the ship by carriage and easing out then moving slowly on crutches to his ship. Sven and Roar, who were waiting, cheered and raced to help him aboard, clapping his back…then apologising as he winced. And then he had limped to his cabin, staring around the only place he had called home since he was driven from Berk. Laying his crutches aside, he sat on the edge of the bed, feeling beneath and grabbing the soft pouch of gold and gems that was his accessible stash. Instinctively, he patted the pillow and retrieved Astrid's sapphire pendant and he smiled at her naivety in leaving jewels on a pirate ship. Then he grabbed his journal and stuffed them all into his satchel, slinging it across his body and heading unevenly for the door…but as he reached it, a huge shape intercepted him.

Governor Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock of Berk.

His father.

He froze and his green eyes narrowed, backing up a tiny hop because he was still reasonably unstable on his crutches and the last time they had really spoken…well, Hiccup had still been in a cell, getting married…

"I want a word with you," Stoick said gruffly.

"Not mutual, Governor," Hiccup said coldly, his hands tightening around the crutches. "I need to get back…" The Governor didn't move and he stared up at the huge shape, feeling his breathing accelerate and his heart galloping in his chest. He was feeling very vulnerable-unarmed, down a leg and concealed from casual observation in his cabin-and facing his father brought back all of _those_ memories.

"I have to speak," Stoick insisted and the young pirate rolled his eyes.

"Knock yourself out-I can't really stop you!" he shot back sarcastically. Stoick took a pace closer. "But keep out of my personal space, Governor. I don't trust you." The man's cool grey-green eyes narrowed and looked even more intimidating.

"I'm sorry," he said in a growl.

Hiccup stared at him, wondering if he was hallucinating again. he could still recall the horrible visions he had been plagued with during his worst fevers, the shades that tormented him and terrified him…and had left him with horrible nightmares that disturbed both him and his wife as they slept in each other's arms. _Sorry?_

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said sharply, breathing hard. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly angry.

"That I acted wrongly," Stoick said stiffly.

"No," Hiccup breathed, his forest green eyes darkened by his fury. "No."

"No, son, I _did_ act wrongly when I…"

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SON!" Hiccup shouted at him with every breath in his lungs.

"You are my…"

"YOU DISOWNED ME!" Hiccup yelled at him, his fists clenched. "Or have you forgotten? You found out I was friends with the only person my age who wasn't a cousin or bully and who was of a social status I was even allowed to interact with, you _tortured_ me to admit said relationship, you threw me out of the family and the house with the words ' _You Are Not My Son!_ ' and exiled me from Berk. Oh, and you made sure that no one on Berk was permitted to give me food, water, shelter or help in any way! So which of those are you sorry for?"

"My overreaction!" Stoick's tone was taken aback at the tone.

"Not that you forbade me from seeing the only person I could be friends with? Not that you treated me like an enemy and deliberately and repeatedly _hurt_ me to admit my friendship? A decent father would speak to his son, would ground him, maybe beat him…but he wouldn't deliberately abuse him over and over, then disown him and throw him out to _DIE._ " Stoick stared at him: his rage at the boy's defiance and his hatred of Hofferson had never made him never doubt the rightness of his reaction to the dishonouring of the Haddock name by associating with a Hofferson…

…but to the Haddock thrown from the safety of his family, his home, his very island, it would seem an excessively cruel and brutal punishment for friendship. He was a boy and she a girl: they were teenagers and denied any other company…what else would a reasonable man expect except affection? He stared at the skinny man opposite him, the thick, messy auburn hair framing a far-too pale face with a few faded freckles and large, forest green eyes-eyes that reminded Stoick far too much of his dead wife. The boy had grown, matured and developed into a brave and determined man who had managed to survive a punishment devised to kill him. Shifting his battered shape on his crutches, the pirate hopped slightly as he stared at the Governor, a sardonic smile tilting his face.

"You happy with what you see, Governor?" he asked softly, the challenge obvious. "You may not have engineered my immediate demise but, by the Gods, you did make sure I suffered! You had me starving and desperate so only a pirate vessel would take me aboard! While there…well, let's just say what they did was so bad I spent many hours staring at the sea and trying to think of a reason not to throw myself in to escape the Hel my life became. When I got my ship, a life as a pirate and revenge was my only option…but when I got the chance, I didn't kill you…or Astrid…or Magne. It solved nothing. So when I was caught, I had my day on court and you all suffered the dishonour you heaped on me. And that was it: when my crew rescued me, I planned to be gone…but then I had Arild and Drago was coming and there were people who were innocent and didn't deserve to die."

He looked away. "But I was condemned to die in a galley, making me an escaped slave. I was branded by Drago when he tortured me to reveal Berk's defences. I have been abused and starved and brutalised. And now…I have lost a leg and been close to death. And really none of this would have happened of not for your vicious revenge on a boy whose only crime was to be friends with-and fall in love with-a girl you didn't approve of."

Stoick stared, listening to the accusation and recalling that, though Hofferson had known of and disapproved of the friendship as well, he had kept his Heir while Stoick had sought to destroy his. And despite everything, his son had overcome Drago, the worst enemy the Archipelago had faced for over a hundred years and saved Berk twice-from Drago and from Magne.

"I…wronged you," he said slowly. "We never had much of a relationship, s… _Hiccup_ …and you were never the son I hoped for…"

"That's hardly a State Secret…"

"And you were a disobedient and defiant little runt…but you were my son and you are right…I should have treated you like a son, not an errant servant…"

"Yes, you should! But you never did." Hiccup slowly hopped forward so he was glaring into his father's face. "But you don't know how to be a father. Or even a human being!" There was a pause.

"What do you mean?" Stoick's tone was irritated.

"When I returned to Berk, when you went to Magne and demanded my son because you thought he was your grandchild? Does that ring any bells?" Hiccup's voice was ferociously sarcastic but the Governor stared silently back. "Clearly not. Nothing to say? How unusual. So you do recall you went there and saw my son, imprisoned and afraid? And you were demanding to free him…until you found he was not my blood child…though why and how you would imagine I could have a seven year old son remains beyond me…and you _spurned_ him. And though he is my adopted son and I love him, though he means the world to me, ties of blood or no…you felt it was acceptable to leave him there with a brutal and vicious man who would beat and terrorise him and break his arm as a preface to killing him. So there really is nothing you can say or can do which would ever demonstrate that you are capable of any human emotion or compassion." He turned away.

"H-hiccup…I…" The Governor was blustering now, his face stricken. He had finally realised how furious his son was at his treatment…and he bitterly regretted his actions…but, it seemed, too late. With far more effort and pain than he would admit, Hiccup had manoeuvred himself past the Governor to the door but he lifted his head and cast a scorching glare at the man as he eased the door open. His tone was final.

"You see, Stoick, you have nothing I need or want. And I have no reason to trust you or like you or wish to have anything to do with. You abandoned my son to die as you did to me: why would I ever want to trust me and mine to you ever again? I don't accept your apology: it is as worthless as your word."

"Now, just a minute…" Stoick protested. Hiccup stiffened.

"You promised safe haven…as long as we kept to the rules…but you arrested me and planned to hand me over to die at Drago's hand!" he ground out through his teeth. "Was that not a betrayal of what you had promised? You broke your word to an ally, Stoick. I went through Hel to get those weapons to turn the tide of battle, as I promised-and I was arrested on my return. I married the woman I loved before the battle-and you still tried to prevent me. What was it to you? Just another venal, petty act among many. So as I said…you've got NOTHING I want." And with that he hopped through the door and away, leaving the Governor standing alone, staring at the little cabin that was the only place his disowned son had to call a home.

oOo

When he got onto the deck, he found Elias waiting for him and he could tell from the man's expression that something was very wrong…but his mind was still in utter turmoil, a toxic mixture of anger and hurt and a little fear. He stole a quick glance over his shoulder at the door of his cabin, half-expecting an enraged Stoick to explode out and scream for his guards to arrest the escaped pirate and drag him back to the cells to finish his sentence of death and he shook his head.

"Sir! My friend…I have to talk!" Elias said urgently, shaking Hiccup's arm and the young pirate dragged his attention back to his friend, the escaped former slave and man with a mysterious past. He felt a hefty jolt of guilt that he had not learned as much about Elias as he should…but ever since he had returned, his life had been one stormy passage of danger, capture and battle. But his head was pounding and he felt completely unnerved: he wanted to see his family before he addressed the new problem Elias was just about to dump on him.

"Can we talk when I get back to the house?" he asked, grimacing. Elias shook his head.

"No time!" he said and he lunged forward, slapping his hand over Hiccup's mouth and spinning the man, holding him helpless from behind, an arm trapping his arms by his side and single leg kicking desperately as he was dragged down the steps into the hatch. Eirik grabbed the crutches and vanished after him-so when Stoick emerged onto the deck, there was no sign of his son.

oOo

Snotlout was worried and that was a sensation he didn't like. The intelligence that Cami had drip fed him over the last few days was alarming and he had persuaded Stoick to place additional guards on the dock by the _Night Fury_ , but even so, he knew that was no guarantee that he could outsmart the other pirates. Cami-and Thuggory, who was a decent though self-absorbed man-both confirmed that the others were after the cannon Hiccup had gathered from across the Archipelago and Snotlout, who had seen the effects the weapons had on the enemy, realised such weapons really should never get into their hands. Of course, he had sensed that Cami and Thuggory didn't really want any of them in the hands of the authorities either and his sense of fairness admitted their were far too advanced and would lend an unfair advantage to whoever owned them.

But then they had mentioned to threats against the Captain…and his family, from Viggo and Leifur and his fists had clenched in anger. All Hiccup wanted and deserved was some space to recover and a free choice of what he wanted to do with his future, without the threat of prosecution, recapture or execution. After all, the man had done far more than enough to earn a free pardon for going so far above and beyond in saving Berk and defeating Drago. The only sticking point was Stoick.

Fisting his hair in exasperation, the man groaned. He knew the Governor had a neck of rock, never bending in response to new information and he had been unwilling to rescind the sentence against his son in payment for his actions in saving Berk. Hiccup was still in trouble…and he had had only recently woken from a delirium after his life-threatening infection. His cousin was still weak, exhausted and down a leg and Snotlout knew that all he wanted was to settle down with his new family and make a new life…but it seemed the Gods were not yet finished with Hiccup Haddock…the famed _Captain Fury._ So the Heir to Berk walked to the Haddock townhouse and was seen in immediately by the Haddock and Hofferson family retainers, all eager to serve Lady Astrid…and the pirate she had married.

She was waiting in the drawing room with Arild, who was whining about having to practice his runes.

"I can't see _why_ I have to know this when the twins can't read…" he huffed.

"Actually, they can," Astrid smiled, seeing the boy stick his tongue out, grab the pencil and copy the words on the page in front of him. Snotlout smirked from the doorway.

"Hmm, that brings back memories," he commented and she looked up, her face lifting in a genuine smile.

"Snotlout!" she greeted, wincing as she pushed herself to her feet and walking quickly over to him. She grasped his hands and he chivalrously kissed one. She punched him in the shoulder. "Creep!" she told him cheerfully.

"Hello, Uncle Snot!" Arild called from the floor, his fingers grubby with charcoal.

"You know, I was hoping you would tell me _Hiccup_ tended to get covered in charcoal and struggled with his runes," Astrid smirked.

"Grubby, yes-you know how clumsy he was!-but he excelled at reading and writing," Snotlout admitted. "I was the useless one with my writing…and when I stopped bullying him, he really helped me. You stick at it, little Toothless!" The boy threw himself back onto the floor and flung his arms wide.

"Why does _everyone_ insist on calling me that?" he exclaimed in a long-suffering voice.

"Because it's so cute…like you!" Astrid sniggered, dropping to her knees and ticking him mercilessly. The sounds of desperate giggles and pleas for mercy as he writhed under her light, expert fingers had Snotlout grinning at the charming domesticity of the scene. Then he shook himself and walked to crouch by them.

"I need a word," he murmured to her. Her blue eyes flicked up, reading the seriousness in his face. Arild finally got himself under control and sighed, recognising the expressions: serious faces meant he got sent out of the room.

"More tall talk?" he huffed. "Can I go and see Stormy?"

"Call him off the roof!" Astrid advised him. "I don't want you falling off and breaking your other arm, both legs and your neck!"

"Awww, _Mom…_ "

"NOW!"

She sighed as he scampered out, already calling the dragon at the top of his voice and slowly got to her feet. "Is he in danger?" she asked. He gave a silent nod. "Who?" Snotlout paced and sighed.

"Viggo and most of the rest here: Leifur, Mildew's first mate and some new arrival called Dogsbreath," he reported. Cami and Thuggory had both sat down and discussed their concerns with him and he had been concerned.

"Cami?" she asked and he shook his head vehemently.

"No…but I'm not sure how to proceed with her…" he confessed. Staring at him, she realised he had genuine feelings for her…and her maid had reported he had been seen around town with the female pirate, causing a tornado of gossip. She slipped her arm through his and leaned close to his stocky shape.

"What do you feel for her?" she asked him seriously. Looking down, she saw his cheeks warm and eyes shift nervously.

"Um…you know how it feels sort of too warm but you still have goosebumps? Your stomach feels like it's doing backflips and you can't concentrate on anything?"

"That could just be typhoid," she suggested heartlessly. He cast her a half-amused, half-annoyed look. "Though it sounds more like malaria…sorry, love!" She was sniggering now and he rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious," he grumped. She swatted his arm and shook her head.

"I heard you were on an understanding with Aslaug Harvardson," she murmured and his blue eyes flicked up: as a noblewoman of Berk, she would have access to all the gossip and he shrugged.

"Um…maybe," he said evasively. "I know her father offered her to mine but I have no idea if any contract was signed…and I don't actually like her. She's got a horrible squint as well…"

"Poor girl," she said unsympathetically then sighed. "She'll make you a perfect wife for a prospective Governor: quiet, polite, a good hostess… _safe._ But if you love Cami, then I think you have to understand that she will be independent, outspoken, determined, exciting. She will not be a perfect hostess and may want adventure and excitement. She will want to be treated like an equal and will want to be consulted as your best counsel. She won't be a trophy wife but she will be an adventure…"

His eyes sparkled. "I think we both know the answer," he murmured and he gave a small smile. "I choose the adventure." Astrid gave a smug smile.

"I knew you would…but remember what I said," she warned him sternly.

"How do you…?"

"Because I'm the same…" she admitted, giving a little shrug. "And Hiccup knows that he has to treat me as _me,_ not someone else. So what can we do for my poor husband?"

"I think we need to get you two to the ship and Gobber as well…and hopefully that fancy prosthesis of his is good to go," Snotlout decided. "And Astrid…much as I hate to say it…get Arild to bring his dragon!"

oOo

Hiccup found himself shoved sideways as Elias released him in the hold and his single leg buckled, dumping him in a chair, facing Elias and two further shadowy shapes beyond him in the gloomy space. There were only a couple of half-shielded lamps providing uncertain illumination and as he stared up, he felt his heart race. He snatched the knife from its sheath on his belt and lifted it, directing the point at the shapes facing it. His hand was trembling.

"So it comes to this," he said quietly, his voice shaking. "Strange, I always thought it would be one of the other Captains, not you…" There was a deep look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Sir, I…"

"It's not what you think," Sven said, emerging from the darkness. Hiccup's head snapped up.

"You, too?"

"Dude-you gotta chill," Tuff said, Ruff at his side and the pirate's shoulders slumped. He lowered the knife in defeat.

"Tell my wife I…"

"HICCUP! Will you PLEASE listen!" Fishlegs snapped, standing behind him, handing him his crutches. Breathing hard and not understanding, Hiccup automatically turned to him and frowned.

"Then explain," he invited slowly, eyeing his most trusted crew-members. "And could you possibly include why I was _kidnapped_ down to my own hold?"

"I overheard other pirates plotting," Elias reported. "They have been talking for days-trying to bribe any of us…"

"Why?" Hiccup's voice was thoughtful and his eyes flicked from man to man.

"Dude! They want our weapons!" Tuff told him in an outraged tone. Turning to scan the crew, he read the threat.

"And the kidnapping?" he asked pointedly, his hand still trembling at the shock.

"Not sure who we can trust," Fishlegs reported warily. "These guys…Mulch and Bucket who are watching the ship, Lady Astrid, Jannicke…but I don't know about the new guys and the people who are asking to join the crew…"

"Or Stoick," Sven added. "What are his intentions? Did he mention the weapons when he went to talk with you?" Suspicious forest green eyes flicked up to inspect the crewman.

"What?"

"Well, we all see him go in…we ready to come in if you call us, Cap'n," Elias added. Hiccup stared at the deck and sighed.

"No, he didn't mention them," he admitted. "We were discussing…other things…"

"Loudly," Ruffnut added.

"Yeah,, dude…we could all hear…"

"TUFF!"

"Shutting up, Mr Fishlegs Tyrant sir!" the male twin snarked with a mocking salute.

"Do I even need to ask, Fish?" the Captain asked wearily.

"Um, Tuff doesn't like helping with repairs…or cleaning…"

"And…?"

"We needed repairs and cleaning…" Fishlegs added. Hiccup paused and then stared up at the closed hatch, his panic settling and his head clearing. It was a scenario he had long contemplated.

"No," he said softly. "We need a shake-down voyage…just around Berk…far enough from the town to tempt those who want the weapons and have a meaningful discussion with them…"

"Involving shot and gunpowder?" Ruff asked hopefully. Hiccup nodded.

"And the Timberjack and Thunderdrum," he said calmly. "Look, Fish…do you want any of the weapons…even the Typhoomerang-in Viggo's hands. Or someone as amoral and cruel as Drago or Dagur? Or…worse…someone who _means well?_ " The crew all shook their heads. "Then we take them away…and either dismantle or hide or sink them. Sorry, Fish…it may be the only way. You can keep the manuals, if you want…"

"But…but…" the twins protested in unison.

"Dude…I can't let my Thunderdrum go…my little Drummy…" Tuff wailed sadly. "Wait…someone may be stealing her now…"

"WAIT!" Hiccup snapped, waving his hands wildly. "Look, Mulch and Bucket will keep them safe for a moment. But until we sail, I suggest you don't let the weapons out of your sight: you need to stay with them, eat with them, sleep with them, you…can someone pat Ruff on the back? She looks like she's choking…"

"Sleep…with…them…" she coughed, tears streaming down her face. "Ha! I always knew my brother was…"

"Not helping the convalescent!" Hiccup protested. "Right-get us fully stocked, plenty of shot and powder and get my wife and son and Stormy here. We'll sail in the morning…but make sure that it's not a secret that we're going for a spin to check the repairs…just the core crew…" There were cheers and the twins high-fived then head-butted and fell over, clutching their heads. "Fish, Elias…I need a private word," Hiccup said quietly and beckoned them closer. "There are a couple of things I need you to do…"

oOo

The carriage spun down to the docks at top speed, carrying Astrid and Snotlout while overhead, Stormy was gliding just above roof height, lazy flaps carrying the Skrill over the cliffs and spiralling rapidly down while the carriage was zipping down the ramp. Astrid glanced up at the little jet-haired shape of Arild, hanging onto the dragon and whooping in excitement and her lips tilted in a smile. There was something infectious about his innocent, unalloyed delight at flying on a dragon as he swooped down and landed on the deck of the _Night Fury_ as they whipped round the corner and zoomed down to the mooring of the pirate ship.

Ruff and Tuff were lying draped over the cannons and both looked up as Stormy landed in his usual place on the poop deck. "Halt-who goes there?" Tuff called as the dragon poked his head over the rail.

"Me, Tuff!" Arild shouted happily.

"T! What are you doing here?" the male twin asked, frowning.

"Mom and Uncle Snot said to head down here," he called. "They're on their way-and they need to speak to Dad!"

"He's in the cabin, T!" Ruff called, stroking her cannon. Looking sightly confused, Arild scampered down the stairs and ran into the cabin…to see Gobber, the man with the hook and wooden leg, strapping a metal contraption to his Dad's missing leg. Arild stopped at the door as Hiccup lifted his head, his green eyes seeing his son and face warming with a smile. He beckoned the boy over and Arild looked suspiciously at the prosthetic.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked, frowning. Ruffling his hair, Hiccup gestured.

"You know they had to cut my leg off?" he asked and the boy nodded, staring at the floor, his lip trembling.

"Yeah…Mom and me were waiting outside," he revealed in a small voice and Hiccup stilled. He had flashes…fragments really…but they were red and blurred and filled with horrific pain…and he couldn't imagine listening outside to that…so he wrapped his arm around the little boy and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you for being there for me," he murmured softly. "It's okay though, bud. Now Gobber has built me a new leg."

"Aye, laddie-and it will be far better than anything ye've seen afore!" the old blacksmith grinned. "Me finest work, I do say so mysel'.Ye'll walk and run again, Hiccup." Grimacing, the young pirate felt the straps tighten and he winced, then stared at his son.

"Wanna help me, bud?" he asked and the boy nodded, bracing himself as the pirate gritted his teeth and pushed himself up onto his feet. The metal prosthesis had a flattened foot portion with small spikes to prevent slippage. There was a pivot and spring and a padded cup over the tender stump: Hiccup felt pain like sharp skewers stabbing up his amputated leg and he gasped aloud.

"Dad?"

"I'm okay, bud," he breathed, pale. Gobber stared up and levered his heavy body to his feet.

"Tek it easy, laddie," he advised. "It'll be painful at first. Ye'll get used tae it! Jest tek yer time!" Hiccup cast him a jaundiced look: he was already feeling sick with the pain but his son was at his side and he would be damned if he looked pathetic again before Arild. His hand tightened slightly on the boy's skinny shoulder and took a quick, limping step, red spots flashing over his vision in pain. He grimaced, then took another step, stumbling and crashing into his knees.

"Dad!"

"Gods, this hurts," he hissed, levering himself up and determinedly pressing the metal foot to the deck. His hand closed around Arild's, feeling the soft skin against his and he watched the boy lift his worried green gaze. "C'mon, bud-let's give Mom a surprise," he murmured and took another limping step. The pain was so bad it felt as if his leg was being cut off again but he slowly and unevenly made it to the door. Arid quietly worked the handle and opened it for him.

"You're doing great, Dad," he said softly and the pirate felt his lips curve up in a smile at the loyal reassurance.

"Aye-that's a grand try for yer first!" Gobber agreed, handing the drooping Hiccup a crutch and he gratefully shoved it under his left arm, leaning hard on it as he moved slowly onto the deck…to hear a familiar voice.

"Hiccup!" His head snapped up to see his wife- _his wife…that was still a dream-_ and he smiled, taking a halting step towards her and giving her a cocky grin.

"Missed me, Milady?" he asked her softly. She ran forward and almost knocked him over, her arms wrapping fiercely round him. The clatter as the crutch hit the deck was loud as he enfolded her in his arms and they hugged tightly…and then kissed.

"I'm so proud," she breathed, staring up into his gentle emerald eyes. "Are you…?"

"We need to talk," he told her, leaning hard on her as Arild grabbed his crutch and lifted it, accidentally whacking him in the face with it. He yelped and grabbed the crutch before the lad could accidentally hit Astrid as well. Arild gave his gappy grin, completely unrepentant.

"Sorry, Dad!"

"You are full of surprises," Snotlout commented as he arrived on deck and did a double-take at his cousin standing on his foot and prosthetic. "And she's right: we need to talk."

"About the others coming for the weapons? Kinda figured that out…with the help of my crew," Hiccup told him. With a roll of his eyes, the Heir folded his arms.

"So you don't need…" he huffed and Hiccup stretched an arm out, catching his shoulder.

"Snot-I need all the help I can get," he sighed. "We don't know who to trust. And I have spoken to Stoick…so I guess there's no help from that quarter." Astrid looked up and frowned. "Let's just say, I wasn't able to forgive him. He is…impossible…"

"I think…he just doesnae know how to communicate," Gobber murmured.

"So what are we doing, babe?" Astrid asked her husband. He glanced around his crew.

"Time to take the _Night Fury_ for a cruise around the island…with my wife and son, my cousin and crew…and every hostile pirate on our tail…" he said with a smile. "If they want the weapons, they can come and get them!"

"Why not run, babe? Why give them the chance to hurt us?" Astrid asked but he kissed her forehead softly, staring into her eyes.

"They will hunt us down," he explained. "And I want this on my terms. We'll do this off Berk, where I know the waters better than anyone. And I promise you…they will never get their hands on the weapons!" He saw a movement behind them: Elias, who raced up the gangplank. "Is it done?" The man nodded calmly.

"They will take the bait!" he confirmed as Hiccup hobbled forward.

"PULL UP THE GANGPLANK! HOIST THE MAINSAIL! CAST OFF!" he bellowed. "We sail!" He turned to his cousin. "You can still get off before it all goes south…"

"That's my favourite direction," Snotlout told him with a grin. "Besides, I reckon you can do with every friendly hand you can get!"

"Milady?"

"If you think I am letting you out of my sight for one more Gods-damned minute, you are sorely mistaken Captain Hiccup Horrendous Haddock!" she growled at him. "I am NOT having you losing any more limbs…"

"Which is me cue tae leave! Guid luck!" Gobber grinned and hopped onto the dock, winking. He had every intention of speaking to the Governor again because there had to be some way to reconcile the man with his son. But he paused and watched as the fresh black sails flapped down and the _Night Fury_ pulled away. As he watched, the other pirate ships all began to make preparations to leave and the old blacksmith sighed. Captain Fury was facing a deadly challenge.

On the prow of the _DragonEye_ , Viggo Grimborn stared at the black-sailed ship as she tacked towards the harbour exit through the seastacks and his knuckles tightened on the rail. The note Elias had delivered was crumpled in his hand.

"After her," he commanded. "Signal the others to follow. Today, we will _finally_ get those weapons and then we will end Captain Fury!"


	52. If you want them, come and get them!

**Fifty-Two: If you want them, come and get them!**

Today was definitely _not_ a good day to die-but it was an excellent one to fight, Hiccup thought as they sailed carefully around the seastacks and tacked to starboard, heading west and then north around the island. The day was grey and cool, with a brisk breeze and only a mild swell in the coastal waters of Berk. He staggered and grabbed the rail: he was finding the pitch and yaw of the ship far more tricky than expected on his new leg and he had stumbled a couple of times as he prowled the deck, directing Ruff as they slalomed through the seastack maze.

Arild was extremely excited as they sailed out to sea. He loved being with his father, the crew and Stormy. And Mom, of course, though she had to do all the stern Mom stuff like making him wash his face and learn his runes. His missed his proper Mom like mad, every single day-missed her warmth and her kindness and the way she always hugged him…and he had been heartbroken when she died. He knew he would never ever _ever_ forget her but his Dad had replaced her love and caring and kindness and made the abandoned street urchin feel like he was wanted. And Astrid was so kind and hugged and tickled him like his Mom used to as well. He knew he would do everything he could with Stormy to protect them and make sure his Dad finally got to leave being a pirate and they got a proper home together.

He wondered if Stormy would be welcome where they decided to settle. The boy had noticed that most people were a bit scared of the dragon and though the dragon was pretty cool, he did growl a bit at people who jostled Arild and shouted at him…which could be problem as quite a lot of people shouted at Arild…usually because he had been a bit naughty. Automatically, he stroked the dragon gently and Stormy crackled an acid-yellow eye and purred slightly, then closed his eye again. Then the boy stared back at the shapes of the ships that had followed them out of Berkisport harbour: every single pirate vessel except the ships of Captain Cami-who annoyed Mom so much-and Captain Thuggory, who was his second favourite pirate after his Dad. Then the boy stared at the Captain and his wife and smiled. He had been very lucky…and he just hoped their luck would hold this time.

Hiccup glanced up at the sails, the black flapping against the sullen sky and he limped back across the deck."Are they still with us?" he called up to Roar, who was on watch.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" he shouted down cheerfully. "Maintaining speed and course but not approaching."

"Predictable," Hiccup sighed as he limped back to the cabin, where Astrid was changing. She had left her training outfit in the patched up space and had swiftly changed back into the leather panelled skirt, blue top and leggings with knee length boots. Her axe was slung across her back and a sword strapped to her hip. As he watched, she fastened the headband across her forehead, keeping her silky gold locks off her face. He limped up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her neck.

"You know, you didn't have to do this, Mister Pirate," she pointed out as he kissed her again.

"I think I do," he sighed, "because otherwise, we will never be safe. They need to know the weapons are gone and I am no more or less than any of them…"

"You're more…much more," she told him with conviction, turning to face him.

"And much more _armed,_ " he admitted with a wry smile. She gently rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Let's get you dressed, my pirate," she murmured. "Let's treat them to the full Captain Fury…one last time…"

oOo

Gobber found Stoick in the Governor's Residence in Berkisport, idly flipping through papers but reading little. Truth be told, the Governor had been shocked at the vehemence of the rejection he had received. He had supposed that Hiccup would be overjoyed at being welcomed back into the fold, at being forgiven…but the boy-young man-had thrown it in his face. And the accusations he had laid at Stoick's door had been very real, very hurtful to the man who had prided himself as being a paragon of honour.

But in the end, it hadn't been honourable. What had happened to Hiccup had been two children, forming a friendship-despite their parents. And both had reacted wrongly, abusing and threatening their children instead of seeing the relationship for what it was- a chance at reconciliation. His own stupidity had robbed Stoick of five years with his son-and with Astrid, who, it turned out, was far and away the most impressive woman on Berk. And he cringed inwardly at how he had rejected the boy…Arild, _must remember that_ …instead of rescuing him as an olive-branch to the man who had warned him of the perfidy of his own nephew.

Without asking, Gobber limped in and sat down, Sighing, Stoick placed the paper on the desk and stared at him. "I know what you're going to say, Gobber," he said wearily. "But he wouldn't forgive me."

"Why should he?" Gobber asked him gruffly, his thick unibrow dipping in a scowl. "What ha' ye done tae show that yer have changed, that yer have forgiven him?"

"I haven't arrested him!" Stoick protested. Gobber clapped his hook against his real hand sarcastically.

"Big deal, Mr Governor!" he scoffed. "The fact ye havenae got around tae arresting him yet must give him that warm fuzzy feeling he's looking for!"

"But it's a big concession…" Stoick began.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Gobber shouted at him. "Pardoning him is a concession-and one that ye should already ha' done. Declaring that he is legally yuir son again is a concession. Recognising the marriage of Lady Astrid Hofferson tae Hiccup Haddock the Third in Berk law is a concession! Nae arresting a man STILL under warrant tae be taken back tae die in a slave galley isnae a concession, it's a constant worry and fear that hangs over him every minute of every day that you have done NOTHING to alleviate!"

"It's not that simple…" Stoick protested.

"It's precisely that simple!" Gobber retorted, leaning forward, his bulk perched precariously on the very edge of the overstuffed chair. "Who's the Governor here?"

"I am!" Stoick growled, "but there are laws and regulations…"

"And ye can grant pardons at will-if yuir so minded!" Gobber reminded him shortly. "So are ye? Or is it all another badly thought oot half-assed attempt to salve yuir conscience when ye KNOW that this is all yuir fault in the first place for being so appalling tae yuir only son!"

"The man is a notorious and wanted pirate everywhere!" Stoick protested.

"He's yuir twenty year old son, a skinny streak of sarcastic stubbornness that exactly matches yuir own!" Gobber retorted. "He's been hunted all over the Archipelago…how he's still alive beats me…and yet he's saved us all by stopping Drago Bludvist, stopped Berk falling tae Magne and Lord Hofferson and found a dragon, of all things! He's married the girl o' his dreams-despite yuir interference-and seems tae have adopted a right scamp of a lad as his son. And he's a fantastic Dad…everything ye _weren't_ tae the boy when he was little."

"And he's committed a litany of crimes…"

"And he's saved the Archipelago…and maybe beyond…from Drago's tyranny!" Gobber snapped. "Surely that's worth pardon? In his raids, he very rarely killed-and only when his life was in jeopardy. He always left raided ships with two days of food and water and the only boats he deliberately sunk were Magne's…and Drago's!" He stared at his friend. "Ye need tae decide-and soon-what's important tae ye, Stoick! D'ye want tae be the most rigid and gruff Governor in the history of Berk-or d'ye want tae be the man who forgave his son who didnae do any crime until after he was disowned and chased from his home and still ended up saving Berk, his father, the woman who betrayed him and the entire damned Archipelago!"

Stoick rested his head in his hands. Sometimes, Gobber was the voice of reason and today, there wasn't a single argument he could construct which would deny him.

"Pardon it is," he said. "I will wipe out all warrants, overturn the verdict of the court in Berk and grant a complete pardon for Fury-and his entire crew. And Captains Camicazi and Thuggory for their parts in this."

"What about Viggo and the others?" Gobber asked and Stoick's flaming red brows creased in a scowl.

"They've gone after my son, after the weapons!" he growled. Gobber blinked. "I _do_ have sources as well, Gobber! And I trust Fury-Hiccup-not to abuse them. The others…I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw them!" Gobber didn't bother to point out that Stoick was an enormous and powerful man who could probably throw Captain Mildew a good ten yards if he tried. Then the Governor sighed. "And I have to trust him again. I know he will do what's right."

"Then you have to do the same," Gobber reminded him and Stoick grimaced.

"ENOUGH! I get the message, Gobber!" Stoick huffed, then stared at the paper he had been assiduously not reading for the past half-hour. "And then there's this from the Mainland. Berserk has no Governor and no Heir. As of the last encounter with Dagur, where he was killed attempting to do the same to my son, the entire ruling House of Berserk has been wiped out. The only remaining member-an elderly aunt on Hopeless-certainly isn't suitable. So I have been asked to identify a replacement-preferably someone trained and skilled in leadership and in the governance of an island." Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Not many o'them around, Stoick!" Gobber reminded him. "And dinnae look at me! I ain't goin' tae Berserk! They're a canny bunch. They need someone they'd respect, someone who can rule them firmly but fairly and someone willing tae tek the job!" The Governor stared at him and his face slowly lifted in a smile.

"I may have something you want or need after all," he murmured.

oOo

Captain Fury limped very unevenly across the deck when he emerged from the cabin in his full armour, two bottles clasped in his hands. Behind him, Astrid-also in her combat gear-was carefully carrying a tray with a large number of earthenware mugs laid out. They carefully rested the tray on a barrel of gunpowder and the Captain uncapped the vintage mead he had kept in his cabin for a very special occasion before sloshing it into the mugs, making sure all were full. Then he gestured and made sure the entire crew had a mug as they gathered around him…well, everyone except Arild who was too young and who was whining at not being allowed mead.

"My friends…yes, bud, I _know_ it isn't fair…I thought it was time to make a toast, since this may well be our last full voyage together," Hiccup announced, a mug in one had and his other arm around Astrid. "As you know, I won this ship in a game of poker and have run her as fairly and decently as I could. I was focussed on revenge…but miraculously, I have gained a wife, a son and future I never dreamed I could have. But I also have you-the best damned crew a Pirate Captain could have!"

There were cheers and Arild hugged Hiccup's waist tightly.

"So I need to ask this last favour of you," he said. "I cannot have these weapons falling into the hands of the other pirates, who would use them for personal gain…or sell them to the highest bidder…maybe someone even worse than Drago. So we fight for our right to keep and dispose of them as we wish…but first, it these fools want to attack Captain Fury and the crew of the _Night Fury,_ then we'll show them what happens! Are you with me?"

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" everyone yelled and emptied their mugs.

"Aye, aye, Dad!" Arild added happily.

"Fury, my friend, I can honestly say I wouldn't have served with any other Captain!" Fishlegs said.

"Yeah, dude-you are awesome!" Tuff added.

"I served on four ships, Cap'n, and you are the best of them all!" Sven said, hugging Hiccup tightly. Alarmed, the Captain patted him gently on the back.

"Um…not died yet…" he muttered.

"Now, Cap'n-where to?" Ruff asked. Hiccup gave a smile and pulled his scarf up.

"Head for Raven Point!" he said with a grin. "We make our stand there!"

As they accelerated away, the pursuing ships hoisted all their sails and their pennants as well. "So that's how it's gonna be, is it, Viggo?" Hiccup murmured, still holding his wife. There was a pause and he turned to the boy. "Arild, I need you and Stormy on standby. If I call, I will need you to attack them, bud. You may be the difference!"

"You can count on me, Dad!" the boy said proudly and scrambled up the stairs, running to embrace the dragon excitedly as the ship banked and headed through the seastacks.

"Ruff-ready the Timberjack!" Hiccup shouted. "Tuff-load the Thunderdrum!"

"What about the Tymphoomerang?" Fishlegs asked him, his eyes nervous.

"NO! We're not suicidal!" Hiccup said firmly. "Look, the first time, it almost took us and the second I almost drowned. NO!"

"Oh, thank Thor!" Fishlegs said in relief, scuttling across the deck and supervising the deployment of the other weapons. Everyone armed themselves as they reached Raven Point Cove and slowed, trimming the sails to float to a halt in a specific spot, between the knuckle of the headland and a small rocky island half a mile off shore. Snuggling against him, Astrid raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this…?" she asked and he smiled.

"Where we swum as children," he grinned.

"But isn't there…?" she began and caught his expression. "You are a very bad man, Mister Pirate!" she said, swatting his chest. He dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I try!" he grinned. "ACTION STATIONS!" And then, as the ship visibly prepared for battle, he walked to the prow and cupped his hands round his mouth. "VIGGO!" he bellowed.

The master of the _DragonEye_ gave a dark smile and walked casually to the prow of his own vessel. "SURRENDER NOW AND I WILL BE LENIENT ON YOU, FURY!" he shouted.

"ACTUALLY I WAS OFFERING _YOU_ THE CHANCE TO SURRENDER!" Hiccup shouted back.

"I AM THE LEADER OF THE PIRATE COUNCIL!" Viggo bellowed.

"WHAT COUNCIL?" Hiccup retorted to the howls of laughter from his crew. "WE WERE DRIVEN FROM DRAGON ISLAND, REMEMBER? I DON'T ANSWER TO YOU ANY MORE! IT'S TIME FOR A NEW ORDER!"

"I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Viggo swore and motioned to his men. "What are you waiting for? FIRE!"

"Easy, men!" Hiccup called. "Never fire first-always fire last. Remember our motto!"

"Er, dude-that was never our motto!" Tuff called from beside the Thunderdrum.

"Actually, he's right," Sven added, his cutlasses in his hands and a loaded musket at his side. "It was 'Rob 'em blind but leave 'em alive!'"

"Wasn't it 'If it's a Berk ship, attack it!'?" Roar asked him.

"I thought it was 'Sink all Jorgensen ships!'" Fishlegs suggested.

"No-that was like four weeks ago!" Ruff reprimanded him. "Now it's 'Grab the weapons and avoid Berserkers'!"

"I thought it was 'A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!'" Bucket added cheerfully.

"Always leave them wanting more…" Mulch suggested.

"OOH! I'm really good at this!" Tuff shouted. "Howabout 'Shoot first, ask questions later'?"

"The original and the best?"

"Kills all known germs?"

"Service with a smile?"

"Oh, Gods," Hiccup groaned, face-palming. Three shots splashed in the waters around the _Night Fury_ as the crew continued to argue about mottos. "RIGHT! My CURRENT motto is 'Fire the bloody cannons NOW or we'll all die!' SAVVY?"

"What? Oh…" Ruff noted and swung the Timberjack round and lined up on Viggo. "One mastless ship coming up!"

"You got it, sister!" Tuff yelled as she fired and the enormous charge propelled the toughened chains to rip through the _DragonEye_ , cutting both her masts off a mere yard from the deck, slicing away her prow and the poop deck as well. Viggo looked up from the floor where he had flung himself in time and saw half his crew dead, his ship utterly crippled and the crew of the _Night Fury_ cheering. The ship immediately began to drift.

The _Fungus_ moved in towards the besieged _Night Fury_ with the _Changewing_ at her side. cannon pounding at them. Holes appeared in the sails and the rail and Stormy had to duck a round that zipped low over his head, instinctively extending a wing over Arild. Mulch, Sven and Roar all fired conventional cannon at the approaching ships…though the hits were glancing. The _Deadly Nadder_ was closing from the other side and cannon raked the _Night Fury_ , wood smashing and the hull breaching above the waterline.

"That's my bloody ship," Hiccup growled. "Okay, Tuff…I was trying to play nice. KILL HIM!"

"I was thinking you would never ask!" the male twin whooped and aimed the Thunderdrum…then fired directly at the Fungus. There was a huge explosion and the boat literally blew apart, the deck and masts erupting from the huge explosion from the shot. There were screams and cries as the burning hulk suddenly began to list and float towards the _Changewing._ Seeing the danger, Captain Leifur's crew turned their guns on the dying ship and blew the remains apart before it could set their own vessel ablaze.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, seeing Viggo's crippled ship float closer. "Babe-I think we have uninvited guests!" she shouted. Hiccup turned and stumbled on his prosthetic, hanging onto the mast for support.

"Oh, great!" he grumbled. "I distinctly remember NOT sending invitations for chips and dips on the poop deck to those guys! PREPARE FOR BOARDERS!"

"Captain?" Roar called from the wheel and pointed as the _Deadly Nadder_ was accelerating towards them.

"Dad?" Arild called. "Can I help?" Hiccup cast a glance to his wife and Astrid grabbed her axe.

"I think they're going to ram us!" she pointed out, gesturing to the _Deadly Nadder._ He nodded.

"Son-think you and Stormy can persuade that ship that they want to bother someone else?" he called. Instantly, he saw the boy's head snap round and a small arm waved an excited thumbs-up.

"Sure thing, Dad! C'mon, Stormy! Let's be pirates!" the little voice called and Hiccup glimpsed his small son throw himself onto the Skrill's neck and launch into the air with a screeching roar.

"Be honest. Do you think that is really responsible parenting?" he called the Astrid, who was preparing to meet the boarders.

"Babe, you wanna talk about that _now?"_ she asked him incredulously as he drew his swords and limped to stand beside her.

"Well, I just worry if sometimes, I'm not really setting a good example-or proper boundaries…" Hiccup rambled, never taking his focussed forest green gaze from the grapples biting into the ravaged rail of the _Night Fury._ Astrid burst out laughing.

"Hiccup-you're Captain Fury, the baddest pirate ever to sail the Archipelago!" she reminded him.

"I think that's 'worst', Milady," he corrected her.

"No-I think you're the _best_ pirate and the baddest _ass_ …" she giggled.

"I really don't see there's anything wrong with my…" he quipped as she doubled up in laughter.

"HICCUP! Stop flirting with me! We're already married!" she gasped.

"No reason to stop just when I'm getting the hang of it," he shot back. "Ready, my love?"

"Always!" she said as the first men swung across…

oOo

Overhead, Stormy the Skrill swooped up and round the approaching Deadly Nadder and even at age seven, the young rider could see what his Mom had been talking about. The prow was reinforced with a heavy and sharp metal edge that would carve into the exposed timbers of the Night Fury's starboard flank and tear her apart. The ship was Arild's home and he was determined not to let her get destroyed. And then he remembered what his Dad had warned him about having a lightening-firing dragon at sea…

 _Do you know what happens when fire…or lightning…comes into contact with wood…?_

"Stormy? Can you fire at that ship?" the boy called, his green eyes focussed on the ship. There were shouts and musket shot zinged inaccurately round the steadily flying boy. There was a rumble of thunder overhead and the clouds crackled with electricity. "Way to go!" Arild whooped. "Hit 'em!"

Pinkish tendrils of lightning coiled around the dragon, his violent yellow eyes narrowing and glowing…and then he poured the energy down in the crackling mass upon the approaching _Deadly Nadder._ The whole ship shuddered as electricity danced along the masts and rigging and arched down from cannon to cannon. And then flames broke out as the powder ignited and the sails burst into flame. Screams and shouts sounded as the crew stared up in horror. A few fired at the dragon but most decided abandoning ship was far the wisest course of action. But not all-and the Captain narrowed his cruel eyes and grabbed a bola, throwing it with deadly accuracy to tangle Stormy's wings and plummet the boy and dragon to the deck.

Winded and groaning, Arild crawled from the saddle, his head still spinning. In a moment, he had his little knife out, sawing furiously at the ropes tangling his dragon. Dogsbreath loomed over the boy and laughed.

"A child? _A child?_ Gods, that my ship should be destroyed by a bloody child on a flying lizard!" he roared, drawing his sword. "Well, _child…_ I'm gonna kill your reptile and then I'm going to give you a thrashing before I kill you!" Cowering, Arild still continued feverishly sawing at the ropes.

"You're gonna die," he said, his high little voice wavering. "My Dad is gonna kill you!" Dogsbreath gave a snorting laugh.

"And who's he?" he scoffed. Arild's green eyes stared defiantly at the man's face.

"Captain Fury!" he announced as the rope parted. The pirate had one second to stare in dumb horror before Stormy was up, rending the ropes apart and roaring, his wings spread and teeth bared. Undaunted-completely fearless and most definitely brainless-Dogsbreath charged at the Skrill which gave a shattering roar and lunged at him. Claws and teeth versus cutlass was a very uneven match and Arild turned away, grimacing as the screams died away, before his dragon turned back to him, eyes wide and giving little whimpers.

"It's…it's okay, Stormy," the boy said in a very shaky voice, trying not to look at the mess behind the dragon. "Th-thank you for s-saving me…" The Skrill purred sadly and Arild hastened to hug him, to reassure the creature it hadn't upset him. And then he realised…they were _still_ heading for the _Night Fury…_

oOo

Hiccup barely registered the explosion and shouts on the _Deadly Nadder_ as he fought against Viggo's remaining crew. Their own ship was wrecked-still afloat but only just and irreparable: it seemed the self-styled 'Head of the Pirate Council' was after Fury's ship. To his right, the clang and grunt of his wife fighting was reassuring, as were the sounds of his crew-all wild but effective. Only Ruff and Tuff stayed out of the action, continuing to fire at the approaching _Changewing_ with every cannon they could access. Shot pounded around them as well but it seemed Captain Leifur was inhibited as he seemingly didn't want to kill Viggo. Hiccup was afflicted by no such qualms, dodging a blow from a crewman, slashing him open and then stumbling forward to meet the real foe.

"I'll say this one last time, Viggo-get off my ship!" he growled. The older man merely gave his cruel, manipulative smile and raised his sword.

"You know, you always were a maverick," he commented, aiming a very heavy blow at Hiccup's head: the impact threw him back an unsteady pace. "And that really didn't fit into my ordered vision of piracy."

"Have you any idea how ridiculous that sounds?" Hiccup scoffed. " _Ordered vision of piracy_? That doesn't fit with the Code, does it, Viggo? Each pirate for himself? Ah, but you never believed in that-because it was always you _and your brother_. So _you_ were the maverick all along, trying to forge pirates into an efficient organisation under your command!"

"And that's why I need those weapons!" Viggo hissed, trading blows fiercely. "Without Ryker, I have to have an edge. And those cannon will make everyone fear Viggo Grimborn!" Hiccup blocked a ferocious lunge with both his swords and shoved Viggo back-a difficult feat since the man was taller and heavier than he was and hadn't been dying of infection recently. In the corner of his eye, he saw Fishlegs take out Viggo's first mate and Astrid axe a man down who was trying to sneak up on her husband. The steady of thud of cannon fire punctuated the battle.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup shouted, never taking his eyes from the man opposite him, "it's time!"

"Oh Thor!" the husky first mate muttered and scuttled up to the poop deck and beckoned Roar and Elias. The former slave was making short work of any pirate who came within range and men were almost jumping into the sea to avoid facing him. The _Changewing_ swooped by for another pass and Ruff and Tuff managed a Thorston salvo, slicing through her main mast and sending the whole thing tumbling across the deck. There were whoops and then they abruptly cut out as the saw the approaching danger.

"Dude-we're gonna be rammed!" Tuff shouted.

oOo

Arild had scrambled up the burning deck to the wheel, knowing what to do. He had watched his Dad, Ruff and Roar steer the _Night Fury_ enough times to understand how it worked. But that wasn't the same as actually doing it because, as he realised when he got there, the wheel was quite high up-too high really for his little frame-and very heavy. In fact, tugging on it really made no difference at all.

And they were still heading for the _Night Fury's_ broadside.

Putting every single one of the really small number of pounds of weight at his disposal, Arild heaved and pushed but nothing would move the wheel…and then he stared at the dragon. Could he…?

"Stormy…can you move this?" he asked and the dragon tilted his head, wide-pupilled eyes confused. Grabbing a wing, the boy pulled him to the wheel and showed him where to exert pressure. With a lot of urging, Stormy the Skrill pushed down on the wooden wheel and it slowly budged…very slowly. They were barely changing direction and the distance between the two ships was narrowing far too quickly. Arild sagged.

"This isn't gonna work," he huffed and Stormy whimpered. "No, it's not your fault at all, boy-it's mine. I'm too little-and now Dad's ship is gonna get broken because I couldn't stop this one…" The Skrill paused and gave a little whimper…then scrambled down the creaking steps to the main deck and nudged a few barrels of gunpowder. Arild scampered after him and then peered down the hold to a lot more similar barrels. He clambered onto the dragon.

"Well, it's worth a try…" he said. "And if it doesn't work, you can push the ship away, can't you?" The Skrill rolled his eyes and backwinged swiftly, rising about a dozen feet above the deck. "I think this is far enough…" Arild said firmly. "Okay, Stormy…shoot those barrels!" Gathering up every last erg of energy in his body, the Skrill allowed the power to crackle along his wings and round his head…and then he poured the lot onto the barrels of gunpowder. There was a very short pause…

…and then the ship exploded, tossing the boy and dragon away like rag dolls…

oOo

Hiccup heard the screech of the dragon a heartbeat after the huge explosion of the _Deadly Nadder_ and he snapped his head round to see the dragon blasted away. His heart froze at the small, black-haired she clinging limply to the tumbling beast.

"ARILD!" he shouted-and let his guard down. A sword stabbed into his shoulder and he groaned, dropping one sword…but in that second, his entire concentration focussed and time seemed to slow…

…he saw Astrid's head turn, tendrils of blonde hair whipping round as she stared at the explosion, her axe unconsciously slicing her opponent's neck open…

…he saw sweat beads run down Fishlegs's face as the husky man hefted the Typhoomerang to the edge of the poop deck…

…he smelled the acrid scent of gunpowder from the explosion of the _Nadder…_

…he felt the not-so-gentle jolt as the wreckage slammed against the _Night Fury,_ bending but not breaking her…

…he saw Viggo's lip curl in triumph as he twisted the sword in his shoulder…

…he felt the pain scorch through his arm…

…his other arm swung round, the tip of the blade coming up and sliding past the sword on his own flesh, through defences and leather and cloth and finally flesh until he hit Viggo's dark heart…

…he saw the man's face twist in shock, pain, anger…and finally resignation and…relief?

And then Viggo fell backwards, dead-and time resumed its normal pace. Hiccup groaned, stuffed a fist into his shoulder and staggered back to rest against the main mast. He was breathing hard in pain and exhaustion, seeing his crew intact-no one dead, thank the Gods, though most had minor wounds. Viggo's crew was all but defeated yet they were in poor shape as well-and there was one foe left. Nodding to Astrid, they stumbled up onto the poop deck and hailed Captain Leifur.

"VIGGO IS DEAD!" Hiccup shouted, waving his bloody sword. He was sick with worry for his son…and then he heard a screech as the dragon as it landed behind him. Not allowing himself a huge sigh of relief, he remained facing the other Captain as Leifur walked forward.

"Hi Dad! Did you see that explosion? It was awesome!" He almost groaned at the little voice piping up excitedly.

"Yeah, little bud-kinda in the middle of something here," he said tiredly.

"Sorry, Dad!" the little voice said.

"Our grievance remains!" Leifur shouted back, his crew armed and ready to board. Hiccup cast a sideways glance towards his battered ship and lifted his bloody sword.

"Your objection is to the possession of weapons, not my ship per se?" he shouted, seeking clarification. Astrid's hand tightened round her sword, blood smudged on her cheek. His heart lifted as she cast him an approving glance, then nodded.

"That is correct!" the older man shouted.

"Then we have no grounds for disagreement!" Hiccup shouted. "NOW, Fishlegs!"

The husky first mate gave a huge shove and the Typhoomerang catapulted over the side, hitting the water with a huge splash and sinking without a trace. Everyone stared in shock.

"RUFF? NOW!" And the female twin gave the Timberjack a final pat, then put her weight behind the device and shoved it over the side, toppling and diving down into the depths. Viggo's crew were trying to shove forward past the crew of the _Night Fury_ but they were held back. Though most of his crew had disagreed with the idea, they stood behind their Captain now because suddenly, they could see the wisdom of the decision.

"TUFF?" Hiccup called. There was silence. " _TUFF?_ " Still silence. "TUFFNUT THORSTON! If you don't throw that Thunderdrum over the side right now I swear I will…"

"Alright, Dude…I'm just saying goodbye to my little Drummy…"

"NOW!"

"Tyrant!" came the muffled reply and Tuff shoved the cannon over the side, pinwheeling into the sea with a final, loud SPLOSH! There was a loud sigh. "Goodbye, Drummy," Tuff murmured.

And then there was silence.

"And then there was the dragon…" Leifur began but Hiccup surged forward, leaning over the rail, his bloody sword pointed directly at the older Captain.

"I will personally disembowel any man who makes a move against my son!" he roared. "My son has bonded with the dragon and he stays. Do we have an accord?"

Leifur stared at the bloodstained skinny pirate, his forest green eyes flashing with rage, auburn haired tousled in the cold breeze, down a leg and back from the dead at least twice, having saved the entire Archipelago from the tyranny of Drago…and realised that there was nothing to be gained from fighting him. _Ever. Because nothing seemed to stop the man when he was determined…and if you threatened his family, Gods help you._

"And you are out of the pirating business?" he shouted to the _Night Fury,_ hoping and praying that Fury was a reasonable man _._ Stealing a glance at his wife…who nodded…and Fishlegs, who grinned broadly, Hiccup nodded as well.

"You have my word!" he announced. "As of now, Captain Fury is dead!"


	53. EPILOGUE: A New Harbour

**EPILOGUE: A New Harbour.**

With a screech, the Skrill circled lower over the harbour, his wings spread wide to slow him as he skimmed the masts of the fishing vessels and the new Naval vessels that had only come into service the previous month. His nine-year-old rider whooped in joy, his black hair tousled in the summery breeze and bright green eyes shining with excitement. Even after being a rider for two years, Arild Haddock hadn't got over the excitement and sheer joy of riding Stormy the Skrill, the only (proper) big dragon left in the Archipelago-if not the whole world.

He tightened his knees on the saddle his Dad had made for him and gripped Stormy's metal head-spines tighter as they banked and shot up, looping the loop-which his Mom had forbidden him to do so many times that Arild automatically tuned her out-and sweeping over the harbour once more. Then he banked lower and waved wildly as the familiar black-sailed shape of the _Night Fury_ as she trimmed her sails and slowed as she approached her berth in the harbour. From the deck, Captain Fishlegs waved cheerily, back from another of his dragon-hunting trips to the far reaches of the Archipelago. As the leading-and probably only real-authority on Dragons, Fishlegs had found himself a niche where his geekiness could run unchecked. He had even applied for some of the new printing technology from the Mainland-with the Governor's blessing-to print up copies of the ancient-and now much-modified- _Book of Dragons_ and his own seminal _Book of Pirates_.

Arild waved again as he zipped past, slaloming through the pirate vessels docked in their own moorings. They maintained a separate area for pirates in the harbour, a secure dock which acted as a neutral territory for pirates. With the demise of Dragon Island, the Governor had seen an opportunity to offer if not sanctuary, then a welcoming port for pirates and their dependents-provided they respected the laws of the Port, didn't get into too many fights and didn't attack any of the Governor's ships. Today-as most days-the _Hobblegrunt_ was moored, her crew preparing for another trip to the margins of the Archipelago to pick off the remaining hold-out pirates. She and the _Nightmare_ largely worked as enforcers for the Governor, ensuring that the seas were peaceful and generally free from traumas. Allowing the pirates to police themselves was a stroke of genius that had reduced Naval costs no end and led to a lot more peaceable resolutions rather than lethal fire-fights. The confrontation off Raven's Point had, in fact, been the last large inter-pirate conflict.

Stormy swooped up, seeing most of the Port rebuilt after the shelling and new houses and shops open with the townsfolk milling around eagerly. It was market day and the housewives were determinedly prowling for the best bargains, haggling hard and jostling at the best stalls. But everyone stopped and waved at the boy on the dragon and he always waved happily back, allowing Stormy to give a small roar in greeting before they zoomed up, flipped a tight circle and came down to land in front of the Governor's Mansion, a new building sited on the promontory overlooking the harbour. The incoming Governor had been very insistent that the proud-and heavily fortified-building had great views so no one could sneak in and it could protect the harbour.

Backwinging, Stormy landed and Arild slid off before the dragon scrambled to lie on his favourite spot-a dark granite platform that overlooked the harbour and got toasty warm in the summer sun. Arild patted him affectionately then raced into the house, waving at the gunner on duty at the cannon emplacements protecting the harbour approach. It had been his Dad's insistence that they put the _Night Fury'_ s old cannons to protect the harbour and his home-including the Thunderdrum which Tuff _hadn't_ tossed into the sea, despite Captain Fury's orders. Fury had known, of course-well, Tuff wasn't sobbing wildly at the loss of his 'Drummy', which was a huge clue-but had said nothing. If Captain Leifur of the _Changewing_ was willing to accept the fact that the super-cannon was at the bottom of Raven's Point Trench, the deepest point of the sea around Berk, then Fury wasn't disabusing him. Besides, the twins had settled on land as ordnance experts, training gunners and devising new and more fiendish weapons with their new-found knowledge of 'Sticky Balls'. Arild knew at some point, his Dad expected them to blow themselves up but until then, they could do what they wanted, as long as they helped his Dad protect his family.

In fact, pretty much the entire crew had settled on land with his Dad once he had give up being a pirate. Sure, Sven and Roar helped sail the _Night Fury_ when his Dad used it for business and they also sailed with Fishlegs when he took his own exploratory ship-the _Gronckle_ -out looking for dragons. Arild knew his Dad had lent Fishlegs the _Night Fury_ because the _Gronckle_ was still being repaired after that unfortunately encounter with the Scauldron…

"Son!" The voice brought him straight back to the present and he flung himself against his father, still loving being swept up into his arms and swung round like he had been when he had first come to live with him. Arild was still small and skinny-though taller than he had been and a mite less skinny. Mind you, two years of security hadn't really put much meat of his father's lean shape either, though his wounds had finally healed and he looked well and happy.

Governor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third hugged his son warmly, savouring the small arms tightening around his neck. Dressed in a deep green tailored coat with white shirt and black leggings and boots, he looked every inch the Governor, his dark auburn hair only mildly tamed and still just above the collar. Lean and lanky and now very agile on his custom-built and self-improved metal prosthetic, he had no problems swirling the boy round until he was dizzy and giggly. A quick bout of tickling had the boy helpless and begging for mercy once more and Hiccup finally put Arild down as he heard steps approach and knew it was his wife.

She took his breath away, as she had every day since she married him-and probably would until the day he died. Two years of marriage hadn't diluted her beauty or the spirit in her azure eyes but she looked content…though Hiccup knew better than to push his luck and tempt her volcanic temper. Sheathed in her favourite gown of deep aqua silk, she hastened to his side and he hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her into a deep kiss, savouring her love as he had every day since she confessed she had never stopped loving him.

"Finn was being fussy again," she explained, resting her hands on his chest once they had broken off for air. Arild was pulling a face. "And I saw that, Arild!" she added. He started-he was sure he had been completely behind her this time.

"Awww, Mom…" he whined.

"Can you fetch your little brother, bud?" Hiccup asked him. He stared at them and huffed.

"Tall talk?" he sighed. "Can't wait for the day when I'm tall enough to stay!" But he trotted off willingly enough because he was still enormously proud of being a big brother.

"I think he may be teething," Astrid added with a sigh as Hiccup nuzzled her hair gently. Their year-old son was as stubborn as both his parents combined but his father privately thought he had inherited his mother's temper and was going to turn out a lot like her temperamentally. In appearance, little Finn was a carbon copy of young Hiccup-small for his age, tufty dark auburn hair, pale skin and bright emerald green eyes. Hiccup stared into her eyes and his hands slid affectionately down her back, one ghosting round to hover gently over her lower abdomen.

"You okay?" he murmured. She nodded.

"The midwife was certain. Nearly three months gone, Babe-and then you're gonna be even busier!" she grinned. He rolled his eyes but there was a very proud look on his face at the reminder of impending fatherhood.

"Let's hope junior there is less stubborn," Hiccup sighed. "Otherwise, I may go and hide on Dragon Island until he's a little older…say eighteen…"

"What d'you mean _he?_ I'm sure this one is a girl…hardly any sickness, much less tiredness so far…definitely not one of those demanding males!" she replied spiritedly.

"I wouldn't dare argue," Hiccup sighed as Arild appeared, very carefully holding the wriggling and very alert Finn Haddock. Astrid reluctantly broke away from her husband and rescued Finn from his over-anxious brother as Arild smiled proudly. "Are they on their way, son?" The boy nodded.

"Yes, Dad," he said happily. "The _Rumblehorn III_ will be docking within the hour!"

"Why my father cannot call his ships anything other than _Rumblehorn_ beats me," Hiccup grumbled but tousled the boy's head affectionately. "C'mon-shall we head down and say hello?" She slid an arm through his, their son on her hip as they walked down to the docks. It was a reasonable walk and his personal guard, Elias, surreptitiously trailed behind, ready to step in should anything threaten the family he had adopted as his own. Astrid and Hiccup had made it clear he had a home with them for as long as he wanted or needed it-and he had loyally stayed with them. Not that there had ever been a threat to Hiccup or Astrid since they assumed the Governorship…but Elias had lost too many who meant too much to him to hazard anything happening to his friends.

The _Rumblehorn III_ was indeed docking as they arrived at the mooring, the Berk pennant flying proudly above her trimmed white sails. The gangplank was already down and the passengers were disembarking as they arrived. Hiccup reached forward for the huge flame-haired shape of his father-more as a gesture rather than of any use, since there was no chance his skinny and one-legged body could haul almost four hundred pounds of Berk Governor off the ship.

"Governor Stoick!" he greeted his father. Stoick grinned broadly and took the hand, walking securely onto dry land.

"Governor…" he began. Hiccup gave him a stern look. "Son," Stoick amended and Hiccup smiled.

"Welcome to Berserk!" he said clearly.

oOo

 _As they had arrived back from defeating the pirates, the battered and damaged Night Fury had limped into the docks, her exhausted but triumphant crew cheering as they threw the lines across and slammed the gangplank down. The Captain walked off first, his hand twined with his wife's and his son running before him, grinning broadly…until he had seen the huge shape of Governor Stoick Haddock, standing sternly on the docks. Hiccup had frozen, his eyes widening and his hand dropping to his sword._

 _"_ _What is it now?" he asked tiredly. "You know, I really can't do any more, Governor. What do you want from me?"_

 _There was an aeons long pause before the Governor slowly lowered himself to his knees, his grey-green eyes staring pleadingly up at the blood-stained pirate hobbling along unsteadily on his prosthetic leg, his fiercely protective wife and crew at his side._

 _"_ _I beg for your forgiveness, Hiccup," he said gently. "I wronged you most grievously five years ago when I allowed my anger at a man I disliked blind me and caused me to treat you most appallingly and unfairly. You were exiled and abused for the crime of befriending and falling for a rival's daughter…and every crime you committed, every hurt you suffered stemmed from that wrong. I have unconditionally pardoned you and your entire crew and the Captains and crews of the Hobblegrunt and the Nightmare. You are fully restored to your lands and honours. Lady Astrid and your marriage is fully recognised in Berk law and your son, Arild, is accepted into the Haddock House forthwith."_

 _Hiccup stared at him in shock and began to tremble. He felt Astrid's hand tighten around his and he felt his eyes prickle with tears._

 _"_ _Son…forgive me," Stoick said quietly. "I know I ruined your life and I know I have no right to expect any forgiveness but…I know how much I wronged you and I would dearly love to have a chance to make it up to you…my only son…"_

 _Hiccup swallowed and felt Astrid lean against him. "It's okay," she said in a low voice. "I think it's time…" He nodded dumbly._

 _"_ _Er…Dad…I…I accept…" he managed, his voice choked with emotion. "I…I…" He staggered forward and Stoick rose, accepting an awkward hug from his son._

 _"_ _Thank you, son," he murmured._

 _"_ _You were still the worst father ever," Hiccup murmured back. "And this is just the start, not the end, Dad." He pulled back. "But I won't be your Heir to the Governorship. That is Snotlout's…and I can't take that from him…" He rubbed the back of his neck in a self-deprecating manner. "I…um…bankrupted his family business, destroyed his Berkisport home and um…killed his father and brother…in battle, I have to say, not cold blood…but it would be unfair to take that as well." Stoick and Snotlout both stared at him. Hiccup shook his head._

 _"_ _But, son…" Stoick protested and Snotlout opened his mouth to protest as well._

 _"_ _And I want some of the Haddock fortune to be put to supporting Jorgensen Shipping…perhaps with us as an equal partner with Snotlout…to make sure it gets back on his feet," Hiccup announced, feeling his wife snuggle at his side. "I can guarantee that there aren't any more pirate attacks! He has a mother and sister to support…and maybe a wife, one day?" Snotlout cast a glance at the wild-haired blonde winking from the far end of the dock._

 _"_ _Who knows?" he grinned. Hiccup nodded._

 _"_ _But, son…what will you do?" his father asked him. Hiccup shrugged-and then winced obviously, as he had just pulled his injured shoulder._

 _"_ _Who knows?" he asked. "There must be jobs out there for ex-pirates…"_

 _"_ _Ye know, there is a position just come up that may suit ye!" Gobber suggested, grinning broadly. "Governor of Berserk!"_

 _The reaction was instantaneous: Hiccup recoiled, his face horror-struck._

 _"_ _Is this some sick joke?" he spat, his face twisted in anger. "Do you have one single Gods-damned clue what the Berserkers did to me? How much pain they put me through on the galleys and in their cells? Why in the name of Helheim would I ever want to go back there?"_

 _"_ _Because Dagur is dead and Heather is dead and they need someone experienced, brave, trained to Govern, heroic…tae take over. Notwithstanding yuir son actually rides the symbol o' the Berserkers, which should make ye the most popular Governor in history!"_

 _"_ _Gobber-I blew half of Berserk Town to Hel before I left!" Hiccup protested, hanging onto Astrid. Her eyes looked up at his anxious green eyes, her hands gently stroking his._

 _"_ _You can rebuild…" Astrid reminded him. "And make amends. Dagur was a vicious brute and I think those people would appreciate your brand of leadership, Babe."_

 _"_ _What-terminal sarcasm, long-suffering irony, advanced shouting, determination to make sure no one is disadvantaged, no matter how mean his birth…?" Hiccup asked, the panic in his voice lifting slightly._

 _"Sounds good to me," she commented with a small smile. He turned to his son, watching bright-eyed and confused._

 _"_ _Bud…how would you like to move to Berserk?" Hiccup asked his son gently. The boy stared up and gave the only answer he could._

 _"_ _Wherever, as long as I'm with you, Dad, it will be fine," he said cheerfully. "And Stormy will be happy to be with me." Tousling his son's head. Hiccup looked up at Gobber-who was looking hopeful-and Stoick, who was watching him closely. Finally, Hiccup nodded._

 _"_ _Okay," he said quietly. "Snotlout is the Heir to Berk…and I'll take the Governorship of Berserk!"_

oOo

"So how're things back home?" Hiccup asked. Stock grinned: his relationship with his son had gradually improved though Hiccup had still never completely forgotten the fear his father generated and couldn't wholly trust him. The distance seemed to have mellowed Stoick somewhat and he was enjoying trying to be a grandfather to Arild and Finn. And, Hiccup had to admit, he was doing far better as a grandfather than he ever did as a Dad. Gobber, of course was a natural as a crazy uncle-emphasis on _crazy_ -while the twins had continued their roles as chief lunatic aunt and uncle and mischief makers to Arild and now Finn.

Snotlout emerged, decorously offering his arm to his wife. She swatted him away and leapt agilely onto the dock-well as agilely as she could manage, given that she was heavily pregnant. Cami grinned at Hiccup and embraced him awkwardly then kissed Astrid on the cheek.

"Hiya, gorgeous!" she grinned as her husband nudged her gently in the ribs.

"Hey! Husband right here!" he reminded her with twinkle in his blue eyes. She slid her arm through his and winked.

"No harm in window-shopping-as long as you don't buy…" she smirked.

"Actually I think you've already bought and returned that item…" he pointed out with a grin and both Hiccup and Cami blushed.

"…and now would be precisely the right time to head up to the Governor's Mansion!" Astrid interrupted diplomatically and handed Finn to Stoick. "Here, sir-your second grandson…" Automatically, the Governor took the boy and hunkered down to offer Arild a hug. With a sigh, the boy allowed himself to be embraced and he affectionately tugged the huge red beard.

"Nope, still doesn't come off," he sighed.

"Should it?" Stoick asked him, bouncing Finn. Arild nodded.

"The crew got Dad a beard…it was all scratchy and brown…I've still got it…" he revealed and Hiccup face-palmed.

"Son?" Stoick asked him with a grin. Hiccup shuddered.

"Um, yeah…traumatic memory, Dad…prefer to leave that in the past…" he said awkwardly and grabbed his older son, leading him to the coaches which were waiting. While the girls and Snotlout grabbed the first, Hiccup found himself in a coach with his sons and his father, Elias riding shotgun to the driver. There was a pause as the coach lurched off up the hill with the Governor of Berk bouncing his year old grandson on his knee.

"So, son…Berserk Town's coming along well," Stoick commented. Hiccup looked up: the place was fully rebuilt. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his other arm around Arild.

"Well, I sort of did blow it to bits last time I was here," he admitted, "so it was only fair I rebuilt it. And Arild here will be the next Governor after me…" Stoick glanced at the skinny black-haired orphan and nodded.

"He is your oldest," he said acceptingly and suddenly Arild gave a huge smile and flung himself at Stoick. There were tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, Grampy," he said in a choked voice, finally receiving the confirmation he had hoped for from the big Governor of Berk. Stoick stared at Hiccup in shock.

"Grampy?"

"Astrid!" Hiccup said hastily. "Um…I probably ought to pre-warn you. Um…she and I…we…I mean…um…we're…um…in six months…yeah…" Stoick translated the words and very anxious gestures and a slow smile spread across his face, before reaching forward and landing a proud punch in Hiccup's shoulder that nearly knocked him out of the carriage.

"CONGRATULATIONS, SON!" he bellowed, his voice carrying to the other carriage. Astrid turned to Hiccup with a frown and he knew he was in trouble. "Two already and one on the way! That's my boy!" Cringing, Hiccup slid down in the seat, clutching his bruised shoulder and wishing the ground would swallow him up. Astrid was _literally_ going to kill him.

They arrived back at the mansion to a lunch prepared in the dining room Astrid had insisted Hiccup build-her training in dealing with visiting dignitaries being far better than his. Finn was handed to the nurse to put down and they began a sumptuous cold lunch. It was very obvious to Hiccup that Snotlout was proud-and a little relieved-that his wife was fitting in so well-though she was still strong-willed and mischievous. It had been an additional blessing that she had been the eldest daughter of the Governor of Bog, Bertha B'glar and had every intention of becoming co-Governor with Snotlout. Her younger sister, Bertha Junior-or BJ-had taken over the _Hobblegrunt_ and, in time, would take over Bog as well.

At the end of the meal, Stoick stood up, his cheeks red from the copious mead he had imbibed-a sure sign he was nervous. Hiccup sat back, his hand drifting under the table to find his wife's and lace his fingers with hers and he idly wondered _what would worry Stoick the Vast?_

"My friends, I am sure you are all aware of what has happened these past few years," he announced. "Seven years ago, I made the worst mistake a father could make and I condemned my son-and the girl he loved-to years of heartache and despair. My son was forced into life of piracy and suffered terribly as a result. Fortunately, he was saved by his friends, by Astrid-his wife-and by his son, Arild…" The boy blushed, still unused to be appreciated. "Yet he has been pardoned and has been the highly respected and successful Governor of Berserk for these last two years." Stoick chugged another mouthful of mead. "By all rights, I should be awaiting his accession to Berk-but he made plain that he could not supplant the man I had adopted as his replacement, a man inadvertently wronged by him in his quest for vengeance. Snotlout Jorgensen-and his most beautiful and spirited wife, Camicazi B'glar-Jorgensen…"

"Not sure I agree with _spirited…"_ Cami muttered. Snotlout shushed her gently.

"…are a fine couple and will take care of Berk as I would have hoped Hiccup would have. And as I wish to spend my declining years with my grandchildren…two now, another on the way, congratulations by the way!" he rambled to Astrid's and Hiccup's blushes. "I am standing down as Governor for Snotlout and Camicazi, effective from one month today!"

There was a pause and then everyone began offering congratulations to the soon-to-be Governor and the soon-to-be parents again. Stoick sat down, a dazed but happy look on his face and Hiccup granted him a small smile, his green eyes reading an apology and relief in his father's at finally making the decision he had worried over for months.

"Have you forgiven him?" Astrid asked in a low voice, moving her chair so she could lean against his taut body. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled, leaning close.

"For today…never!" he said lightly. "I mean, _way_ to embarrass me, Dad! But for everything that has happened…I think so." Blue eyes looked at him in amazement as Arild squirmed onto his lap and snuggled into the hug as well. "I mean, it was rough…some of it was heartbreaking…but in the end, I got a son, a wife, the best crew a man could have, good friends, a home and a loving family. Oh…and a dragon and an island to run."

She kissed him on the cheek as Arild grinned. "Don't you miss being a pirate of Berk?" she asked him. "Captain Fury, the baddest pirate in the Archipelago?"

"I wanna be a pirate, Dad!"

"Hmm…I think you're going to be doing what I am, son," Hiccup said, hugging his wife and older son once more-happy, safe and content with his life. Sure, he missed the thrills of life on the _Night Fury_ …but life with Astrid and Arild was always going to be an adventure-and it was one he was happy to have for the rest of his days… "Not a pirate of Berk-the Governor of Berserk."

"That's my Dad!"

 **The End.**

 **A/N: And so we sail off into the sunset for the last time! Thanks to you all for reading and hope you enjoyed the story. It's been fun to write and hopefully fun to read.**

 **I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon which remains the property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks. Nor any of the characters from the various films and series. 'The Count of Monte Cristo' was written by Alexandre Dumas and though the universal themes of betrayal and revenge are not copyrighted, Hiccup's revenge leans heavily on this book.**

 **Sticky Balls= Ballistics (only the twins could think of it that way)**

 **See you soon-harrypanther.**


End file.
